Harry Potter à l'Université de Northcleef
by Akheza
Summary: Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... Harry Potter, Serpentard accompli, prépare sa rentrée à la fac de magie! Un HHr LoveHate ds un univers alternatif...
1. Préparatifs

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou à tous !

Attention tt le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, je n'avais jamais essayé d'en faire une avant, même si l'idée me trottait ds la tête depuis un ptit moment !

Donc voilà, je m'y suis mise… et voici le chapitre 1 !

Enfin d'abord, je tiens à faire une ptite présentation de la fic parce qu'elle est un peu spéciale je pense vu que oui, vous ne rêvez pas, qqn a osé faire que ça ne se passe pas à Poudlard !!! Sacrilège !! TT

Enfin bon, en gros, il s'agit d'une fic alternative… Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, et je me suis dit, tiens, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être marrant alors ne partez pas en courant please ! Personnellement, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de m'y mettre parce que quand même, j'adore le château où étudient nos ptits sorciers, c cool comme ambiance ! ms tant pis, ceci est une (piètre) tentative d'innovation !

De plus, je sais, vous allez me dire : ouais normalement après Poudlard y a plus rien ils doivent choisir un métier, et donc moi g décidé que non, de faire en sorte que ceux qui veulent peuvent chercher du boulot, et les autres, à la fac !

Autre chose : en plus de changer l'école de notre cher Survivant, j'ai aussi modifié pas mal de trucs… hum… ben ouais ceci est une fic « Harry-pas-très-zentil-c-un-méssant-serpentard » ! ( là aussi j'ai longuement hésité car j'aime bien aussi les fics où on a un harry « normal » ms bon… il faut faire des choix !) Donc bien sûr, du coup on a le ptit blondinet Malefoy qui est son meilleur ami (pas possible !) et en plus j'ai décidé de mettre en jeu mon couple préféré : Harry/Hermione !!! Hourrah pour ce couple ! nan ms c vrai franchement je trouve que l'on ne le voit pas bcp c très triste… snif !

A tous les fans de ce couple (s'il y en a… ms je suis sûr que oui réveillez-vous !) : vive Potter/Granger !

(par contre on voit plein de Harry/Ginny… ouuuh ! grr… ce couple m'énerve)

(une petite précision pour ceux qui seraient sceptiques par rapport aux Harry plus « sombres » : je donne une grande importance aux caractères des personnages que je mets en scène, donc bien évidemment, étant donné que Harry est plus sombre, j'ai justifié cette nouvelle personnalité en modifiant parfois son passé… ce que je veux dire, c'est que Harry n'est pas devenu plus froid ou ironique comme par magie dans ma fic ! j'essaie de rendre les choses crédibles, donc s'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas trop d'a-prioris : parcourez un peu le 1er chapitre, si vous trouvez ça nul à chier bien sûr vous avez le droit de partir ms si vous avez des critiques à émettre, même très négatives, hésitez surtout pas !)

Sinon, évidemment, Hermione est tjrs a Gryffondor donc on aura un Love/Hate

Bon, là vous êtes en train de vous dire : chapeau, la fille elle révèle tt de son histoire avant même qu'on ait commencé à lire !! trop de mal !! Oo

Ms nan nan nan ! vous vous trompez lourdement héhéhé !

Parce que de tt façon, rien qu'en lisant le résumé que j'ai fait, je pense qu'il ne faut pas être très perspicace pour piger que ça va se passer entre les 2 H et pis même à la fin du chapitre 1 on s'en rend compte alors… je ne gâche pas le suspense (à vous de voir s'il y en a bien sûr !!) vous en faites pas.

Bon bah voilà, je crois avoir assez parlé, je vous laisse lire le résumé que je remettrai de tt façon avant chaque chapitre… me demandez pas pourquoi j'en sais rien, ça vient de me prendre… euh… bon, je me tais promis !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter : L'université de Northcleef **

Résumé :

_Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... après sept années à apprendre les rudiments de la magie, les apprentis sorciers n'en ont pas fini d'aller en cours... et c'est à l'Université de Northcleef qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves. Harry Potter, 18 ans, n'échappe pas à la règle et prépare sa rentrée. Notre jeune Survivant n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi populaire, toujours aussi… odieux !_

_En effet, le jeune Potter n'a jamais accepté l'amitié de Ron Weasley ce fameux jour, dans le Poudlard Express, où il a préféré accepter la main de Drago Malefoy, qui devint ainsi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus les deux mauvais garçons les plus réputés de l'école, et comptent bien rester fidèles à leur réputation à Northcleef..._

_Mais lorsque Harry Potter, l' ignoble Serpentard, se trouve sur le chemin du Pouvoir et hésite à devenir tueur, tout se complique... d'autant plus si sa cible est Hermione Granger, la Madame-Je-sais-tout de service, qui pourtant ne ressemble en rien à toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer..._

Voilà ! Vous constaterez qu'il est plus long que celui qu'on lit en regardant les fics

Normal, je trouve qu'on ne peut pas faire de bons résumés y a pas assez de place…

Bon, voici le premier chapitre si ça vous dit ! (y a intérêt… petit air pour vous faire pitié : lisez-leeeeeeeee !! lol )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre premier **:_ **« Préparatifs »**_

« Harry ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et interrompit par la même occasion le baiser ardent qu'il échangeait avec une jolie blonde aussi belle qu'idiote.

_Et merde ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille..._

Harry jura tout bas puis se détacha prestement de la fille en se relevant et reboutonna sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en poussant un petit soupir de déception.

-Tu as entendu comme moi, non ? Drago nous avertit que tes vieux rappliquent. Désolé mais je compte pas traîner ici.

-Mes parents sont là ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Oh mon dieu !! »

Elle se mit à gémir et à pousser des plaintes, au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Harry la regarda avec mépris. Y avait-il plus pathétique ? Il ramassa les vêtements de la fille à côté de lui et les lui jeta en disant froidement :

« Mets-les et dépêche-toi, ils vont pas tarder. Recoiffe-toi aussi, tu es affreuse. »

La fille obéit en reniflant et remit tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Sans se préoccuper d'elle, Harry se plaça devant la fenêtre de la chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et se pencha pour apercevoir Drago Malefoy, son meilleur ami depuis maintenant sept longues années qui le regardait d'en bas, les bras croisés et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry lui rendit son sourire et allait passer par la fenêtre puis sauter pour le rejoindre, lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir en arrière.

Harry se retourna et reconnut Lisbeth, une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement en se dégageant. »

Il détestait les pots de colle dans son genre, qui s'accrochaient à lui comme des sangsues et dont il avait parfois du mal à se débarrasser. La plupart des filles avec qui il était sorti étaient ainsi : relativement belles, superficielles, et ne cherchant qu'à devenir plus populaires… C'est pourquoi elles raffolaient des garçons dans son style. Des « bad boys » en quelque sorte. Beaux, riches, sexy et populaires, qui étaient à la fois admirés, craints et respectés. En s'affichant avec l'un d'eux, elles s'imaginaient sans doute accroître leur côte de popularité et connaître l'excitation de sortir avec un de ces garçons à la mauvaise réputation.

Harry et Drago s'amusaient beaucoup de ce genre de filles qui auraient donné n'importe quoi pour sortir avec eux. Il suffisait de leur adresser un sourire pour provoquer un évanouissement de leur part. C'était à la fois affligeant et très divertissant. Néanmoins, lorsque finalement ils acceptaient de sortir avec l'une d'entre elles, cela devenait très vite lassant. Ces filles telles que Lisbeth n'avaient aucune conversation à part elles-mêmes et leurs soucis sentimentaux, et étaient ennuyeuses à mourir.

C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais eu aucun scrupules à les larguer le moment venu. C'est à dire au bout d'une semaine en moyenne.

Pour l'instant, cela faisait à peu près trois jours que Harry sortait avec Lisbeth, et il en avait déjà assez.

« Après tout, peut-être est-il temps de mettre un terme à notre relation, songea Harry en sentant le bras de la jeune fille se reposer sur son épaule pour tenter de le retenir. »

Lisbeth avait pris en cet instant un air boudeur et le regardait avec des yeux suppliants :

« Avant de partir, tu… tu pourrais au moins me dire au revoir, non ? »

Elle tendait presque ses lèvres vers lui et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle voulait un baiser. Ecœuré, il eut envie de la planter là après lui avoir fait comprendre que tout était fini, mais il se retint en pensant qu'elle serait bien capable de piquer une crise et de le dénoncer à ses parents. Or, Harry voulait déguerpir en vitesse, et n'avait pas intérêt à causer une scène de ménage. En tout cas pas maintenant.

« Bien sûr, bébé, dit-il en l'embrassant rudement sur la bouche. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait remarqué que la plupart des filles adoraient qu'il leur parle ainsi et il ne se gênait jamais pour les satisfaire. Du moins au début.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Lis, ou tes parents vont me tuer. Surtout fais gaffe à ce qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien, ok ?

-Oh oui Harry ! Mais quand pourra-t-on se revoir ? »

Exaspéré, le jeune homme faillit lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais il se contint et répondit tout en passant par la fenêtre.

« Bientôt, bébé, bientôt… »

Puis, il enjamba le balcon et sauta d'un bond souple pour rejoindre Drago qui s'impatientait. Sans se détacher de son sourire narquois, celui-ci regarda Harry, les sourcils levés dans un silence interrogateur qui semblait signifier : « Alors ? »

« Tu nous as interrompus, expliqua Harry. J'aurais conclu ce soir sinon… mais c'est pas si grave car franchement, elle commence sérieusement à me faire chier ! »

Drago éclata de rire et posa sa main amicalement sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Je te reconnais bien là ! A ta place, j'aurais pensé pareil. Cette fille respire l'ennui et le désintérêt si tu veux mon avis… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Décamper !! se contenta de répondre Harry en apercevant au loin les silhouettes des parents de Lisbeth. »

Drago ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et c'est en volant, à califourchon sur leurs balais que les deux amis s'échappèrent discrètement de la demeure, sans se faire remarquer.

Une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent assez loin et hors de portée de vue de la maison, Drago questionna Harry qui volait près de lui :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant avec elle ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise et me dénonce à ses parents, je l'aurais larguée ce soir, mais je ne pouvais pas… Je vais devoir attendre encore un peu et rester avec elle.

-Alors tu sortiras toujours avec elle à la rentrée ?

-Mouais, approuva Harry d'un air abattu. Sûrement…

-Je te plains, vieux ! s'exclama Drago en rigolant. Enfin, au moins, regarde les choses du bon côté : tu pourras prendre du bon temps. Elle est plutôt bien foutue, cette chère Lisbeth.

-Plutôt, ouais. C'est pour ça que j'aurais bien aimé en finir une fois pour toutes ce soir… déclara Harry en repensant au moment où ils avaient dû s'interrompre. Mais bon, c'est pas si grave… Elle est tellement folle de moi qu'elle serait prête à quitter ses parents si je lui demandais ! Dingue, non ?

-Clair. Mais ce ne sera pas la première à être comme ça. Tu crois que les filles de Northcleef seront aussi ainsi ?

-Tu veux dire du genre groupies ? Bien sûr ! D'après nos expériences, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'existe que deux catégories de filles : les hystériques style Lisbeth, et les intellos coincées.

-Du genre Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, compléta Drago avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait de ce genre de sorciers au sang « impur ».

-Par exemple, oui. D'ailleurs, nous devrions la retrouver à l'université… elle et sa bande de crétins de Gryffondors.

-Tu fais allusion à Weasley, hein ? Londubat aussi sera là… Quoique, pour Weasley, je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse venir… Il faudrait pour cela que sa famille ait au moins de quoi l'habiller ! »

Les deux amis rirent méchamment.

« Tu m'étonnes ! N'empêche, je me demande comment ça va être… murmura Harry.

-A Northcleef ? T'en fais pas pour ça, vieux, c'est Poudlard en mieux si tu veux mon avis !

-C'est ton père qui te l'a dit ?

-Pas que lui. D'après ce que je sais, l'université est vachement grande, plus encore que le château de Poudlard. C'est bien normal, car elle est unique. Contrairement aux écoles d'enseignement primaire comme Poudlard, qui sont au nombre de trois : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, Northcleef est la seule université qui existe. C'est pour cela qu'elle doit être capable d'accueillir tous les étudiants quittant les trois écoles.

-La vache ! Ca veut dire qu'on va retrouver tous les ploucs de Durmstrang ?!

-Et ouais ! Mais console-toi : il y aura aussi les vélanes de Beauxbâtons et crois-moi, si elles sont toutes aussi belles que Fleur Delacour, ça promet d'être intéressant…

-Les vélanes… répéta Harry d'un air songeur. »

Puis, il eut un air gourmand et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Drago, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va bien s'éclater… »

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, et les deux jeunes gens rirent ensemble, s'amusant ensuite à se mesurer en vitesse sur leurs balais.

« Le premier arrivé au Chemin de Traverse, Potter ! s'écria Malefoy en donnant une poussée brutale à son balai. En fait, le premier qui se pose devant le nouveau magasin de balais ! précisa-t-il.

-Prépare-toi à perdre, Malefoy ! cria Harry en accélérant à son tour. »

Les deux amis adoraient se lancer des défis entre eux, que ce soit au Quidditch, en cours, lors de simples courses comme celles-ci ou concernant des filles… Peut-être parce qu'ainsi, l'excitation que leur procuraient ces paris leur permettait, au moins pour un temps, d'oublier la dure réalité de leurs existences, pour se concentrer sur le moment présent uniquement, et tirer un trait sur tout le reste… Si Harry et Drago ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, ils s'entendaient par contre étonnamment bien sur le plan psychologique. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais eu l'impression d'être pleinement vivants, épanouis et d'exister enfin pour eux-mêmes, et non pour les autres…

Le vent fouettait le visage et les cheveux de Harry, mais il n'en avait cure. Au contraire, il adorait toujours autant cette sensation du vent sur sa peau, cette impression de pure vitesse, et de ne faire plus qu'un avec son balai… C'était tellement grisant. Le Quidditch et voler sur un balai faisaient sans aucun doute partie des choses qui lui importaient le plus et dont il n'aurait pu se passer. Il n'était jamais aussi à l'aise et aussi heureux qu'à cheval sur son balai, défiant les records de vitesse et d'ascensions vertigineuses…

A présent, depuis le temps qu'il pratiquait le Quidditch, Harry était devenu l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard, et son incroyable talent avait permis à l'équipe de Serpentard de remporter la coupe de Quidditch à plusieurs reprises. A partir de sa sixième année, le jeune homme avait dû abandonner son Eclair de Feu, le balai devenant trop petit. En effet, dès sa cinquième année, Harry avait eu une poussée de croissance progressive, et lui qui auparavant avait été petit et maigre, avait considérablement grandi et tournait désormais autour des 1m80. Sa maigreur s'était aussi transformée en une élégante minceur, qui faisait de lui, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, un jeune homme assez grand, à la silhouette élancée et finement musclée. Musclé, Harry ne l'était en effet pas dans des proportions impressionnantes, car de par sa constitution, il avait gardé un physique mince, qui était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus apprécié par les jeunes filles que s'il avait eu une musculature digne de celle d'un troll.

Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, Harry avait donc changé de balai lors de sa sixième année pour opter pour le tout dernier modèle en date à l'époque : une Tornade 800. Depuis, il avait gardé ce balai qui de par sa technologie de pointe était toujours autant à la mode et restait le meilleur modèle disponible sur le marché.

Et le jeune homme comptait bien à l'instant sur la puissance de sa Tornade 800 alliée à son talent pour battre Drago à la course. Celui-ci, avec son Nimbus 2006, se défendait bien et était un adversaire très coriace. Drago Malefoy partageait effectivement la passion du Quidditch avec Harry, et même s'il ne possédait pas le talent inné de celui-ci pour ce sport, le jeune Malefoy se débrouillait bigrement bien et avait toujours réussi à briller lors des compétitions de Quidditch. Sa place dans l'équipe de Serpentard était d'être Poursuiveur et il tenait très bien son rôle.

Se déplaçant à une vitesse vertigineuse, les deux amis se défiaient du regard tandis que chacun s'efforçait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Cela s'annonçait très serré car aucun des deux ne parvenaient à avoir de l'avance sur l'adversaire.

Le pire était sans doute qu'ils arrivaient près du Chemin de Traverse, et que comme d'habitude, l'endroit grouillait de monde. Et les deux jeunes gens arrivaient à une vitesse qu'il était plus prudent de taire…

« Il y a trop de monde ! hurla Drago à Harry pour se faire entendre. On devrait plutôt…

-Que se passe-t-il ? T'as la trouille, Malefoy ? demanda Harry, un mélange de moquerie et de défi dans les yeux. »

Vexé, Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils et répliqua hautement :

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Potter ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai lancé ce défi et je ne compte pas reculer ! Mais toi, par contre… ?

-Je n'en ferai rien non plus ! déclara Harry fermement en souriant en sentant une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline monter en lui. On se tient au pari ! Le dernier arrivé devant le magasin paie un pot à l'autre ! Et que l'on se comprenne bien, mon vieux ! Quand on parle de s'y rendre, c'est bien en s'y posant sur le sol ! On ne se contente pas de survoler à haute altitude, compris ?

-Je te vois venir, Potter ! Tu veux slalomer entre les passants tout du long, pas vrai ?

-Ca te pose un problème, Malefoy ?

-Aucun ! répondit celui-ci en regardant son ami bien dans les yeux. J'aime autant le danger que toi !

-Alors on est cinglé tous les deux ! C'est parti ! Regarde-moi bien, je vais t'écraser, Malefoy, et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie !

-Dans tes rêves ! Je vais te foutre une de ces raclées ! »

Sur ce, les deux amis accélérèrent encore et foncèrent comme des flèches sur le Chemin de Traverse devant eux. Comme prévu, au lieu de voler haut dans le ciel, ils descendirent à basse altitude de façon à se trouver presque au niveau des passants, c'est à dire juste au-dessus d'eux afin de pouvoir ensuite se poser le premier devant la boutique de balais.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les passants paisibles qui flânaient dans les rues furent saisis de panique et d'indignation en voyant les deux jeunes gens les frôler à des vitesses folles. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure et continuaient sur leur lancée, leurs yeux fixés sur la destination de leur pari. Tous les deux détestaient perdre et il n'était pas question de faire de cadeaux à l'autre.

A un moment donné, Harry renversa sur son passage des pots de fleurs sur un balcon, tandis que l'arrivée fulgurante de Drago surprit tellement un homme que celui-ci tomba à la renverse dans la rue.

« Bande de vauriens ! Vandales ! Petits voyous ! vociférèrent les passants qui brandissaient férocement le poing sur leur passage. »

Harry et Drago se contentaient de rigoler et de se concentrer sur leur objectif mutuel : le magasin qui était la cible de leur défi. Le jeune Potter s'amusait comme un fou. L'excitation qu'il ressentait en volant à cette vitesse et à cette altitude et presque sous le nez des passants était inimaginable et telle qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être vivant à ce point. Comme il aimait cette sensation…

« Faites que cela ne s'arrête jamais, pria intérieurement le jeune homme. »

Mais quelques instants plus tard, l'enseigne lumineuse de la boutique se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il était temps de parcourir les derniers mètres et de vaincre Drago. Cependant, un œil du côté de celui-ci fit comprendre à Harry que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Drago était au même niveau que lui et il allait être difficile de le battre.

Dans un ultime effort, Harry se pencha le plus possible sur son balai de manière à aller toujours plus vite, et essaya d'imprimer encore une fois une secousse à sa Tornade 800 pour accélérer. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : la vitesse du jeune homme augmenta très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour dépasser Drago ! Malheureusement, Harry allait vite, beaucoup trop vite et il avait de plus en plus de mal à slalomer entre les derniers passants avant d'atteindre le magasin. La collision fut inévitable. Harry ne parvint pas à changer de trajectoire à temps et la victime, une jeune fille, fut jetée à terre en même temps que Harry qui s'écrasait au sol sans heureusement trop de dégâts.

En effet, même s'il avait pris des risques inconsidérés, le jeune Potter n'était pas pour rien le meilleur attrapeur qu'ait connu Poudlard depuis des lustres et il avait réussi à ne pas heurter la jeune fille de plein fouet mais seulement de côté, ce qui faisait qu'elle s'en sortait avec plus de peur que de mal. Quant à Harry, il était aussi parvenu à minimiser les dégâts de son côté en freinant un maximum avant de tomber sur le sol, mais surtout en lâchant son balai et en se laissant rouler par terre afin de « bien » tomber. Il avait en effet appris ces différentes techniques grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch pour éviter les mauvaises chutes et ils lui servaient bien aujourd'hui puisque personne n'était réellement blessé et même son balai en sortait indemne.

Harry se releva lentement, époussetant sa chemise couverte de poussière et regarda autour de lui. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de l'incident et à présent que l'on voyait qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, les gens le toisaient avec mépris et indignation. Leurs chuchotements mécontents parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry :

« Quelle honte ! Fichu garnement… Aurait pu tuer quelqu'un ! Les jeunes de nos jours… complètement fous ! La pauvre jeune fille… »

Sans prendre garde au regard des autres et à leurs commentaires réprobateurs, Harry songea uniquement à reprendre son balai qui était posé quelques mètres plus loin. Il le ramassa et constata avec satisfaction qu'après un bon nettoyage, il serait comme neuf. Des bruits étouffés près de lui attirèrent son attention, jusqu'alors uniquement retenue par sa Tornade 800.

Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il avait renversée sans faire exprès. Elle était toujours assise par terre, l'air complètement perdu et sous le choc, sans être blessée heureusement. Elle dévisagea Harry qui la regardait à son tour, sans faire un mouvement dans sa direction. Le jeune homme entendit alors des murmures de désapprobation dans la petite foule qui les entourait, et il comprit que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille et l'aide à se relever.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune Potter alla auprès d'elle et lui tendit une main secourable. En fait, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. En temps normal, il serait probablement parti sans un regard en arrière, mais comme après chaque course avec Drago en balai, il était déprimé. Il se sentait vide, vide de toute substance. C'était horrible. Il détestait cette sensation de néant absolu qu'il ressentait après avoir eu une telle poussée d'adrénaline. Harry comprenait pourtant la raison de ce vide en lui dans ces moments-là. En effet, en temps normal, le jeune homme n'était déjà pas satisfait de sa vie, de son existence et souffrait intérieurement. Le Quidditch et le vol étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient d'échapper à cette réalité durant l'espace de quelques secondes. L'atterrissage, qui marquait par conséquent la fin de ce trop court moment de détente, était pénible car cela représentait ainsi l'instant où il reprenait conscience de la morne réalité, et une cruelle déception envahissait son cœur, son âme…

Encore une fois, il n'y eut pas d'exception à la règle, et bien qu'il s'agisse cette fois-là d'un atterrissage quelque peu forcé, Harry sentit encore son cœur se serrer en réalisant que la course était terminée et que le temps reprenait son court, inexorablement…

La jeune fille sembla hésiter puis lui saisit la main. Harry sentit alors comme un choc lui parcourir le corps, comme s'il s'était brûlé à quelque chose. C'était étrange… car la brûlure qu'il ressentait en lui n'était pas si désagréable… au contraire, elle semblait atténuer la douleur qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps… Mais quelle absurdité ! songea Harry en refoulant les étranges pensées qui venaient de se formuler dans son esprit.

Surpris malgré tout, il écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea la fille plus intensément. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands, mais pour s'écarquiller cette fois-ci d'horreur en découvrant à qui il avait affaire : Hermione Granger.

« Harry !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?! »

C'était la voix de Drago. Harry se retourna brusquement, lâchant la main de la fille par la même occasion. Apparemment, celle-ci aussi l'avait reconnu et à son air qui s'était soudainement renfrogné, il comprit qu'elle non plus ne devait pas être enchantée de le voir.

Reprenant de l'assurance, il esquissa un sourire dédaigneux :

« Granger ! Quelle bonne surprise ! De plus en plus empotée à ce que je vois ! Tu fais de la concurrence à ton ptit copain Neville ? »

Il la vit serrer les poings de dépit. Il reconnut aussi sur son visage la petite moue caractéristique qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était furieuse : elle fronçait les sourcils et plissait les lèvres, affirmant encore plus son côté volontaire.

« La ferme, Potter ! Toi en tout cas, tu n'as pas changé : toujours aussi cinglé à jouer les machos prétentieux ! Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire qu'à provoquer des accidents en pleine rue ? »

Harry allait répliquer lui aussi en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas changé non plus ( elle était toujours aussi cinglante ), lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était faux. En partie en tout cas. En effet, elle avait changé physiquement. Et la différence était assez saisissante. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Elle était parvenue à donner à ses cheveux touffus un aspect plus qu'acceptable, et ils ondulaient et retombaient de façon souple et élégante sur ses frêles épaules. Même si cela le répugnait, Harry dut reconnaître qu'elle était plus jolie ainsi.

« En fait, je m'entraînais simplement au vol pour le Quidditch. Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, Granger. Tout le monde sait que tu es aussi gourde sur un balai que Mimi Geignarde dans ses toilettes, rétorqua Harry sur un ton acide. »

Non seulement la comparaison n'était pas flatteuse, mais en plus il avait soulevé un point sur lequel il savait Hermione sensible car elle était incapable de se défendre là-dessus : en effet, la jeune fille était vraiment maladroite lorsqu'il s'agissait de voler et elle détestait qu'on le lui rappelle, car c'était sans doute l'un des rares domaines dans lequel elle n'excellait pas. En voyant le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir, le jeune Potter sut qu'il était parvenu à la blesser.

« Bien dit, Harry ! approuva Drago en ricanant et en s'approchant de son ami. Alors comme ça, c'est elle que tu as renversée ? Dommage qu'elle n'y soit pas restée, ça aurait fait une Sang-de-Bourbe en moins ! »

L'insulte était grande et très offensante. Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent sous le coup de la colère et de l'humiliation.

« Franchement, Malefoy, si je devais mourir, je suis persuadée que l'on me regretterait plus que toi, le snobinard de Serpentard, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante de rage. Car à part ton cher papa, Potter et à la limite les deux brutes Crabbe et Goyle, je me demande qui te pleurerait ? »

On n'entendit pas la réplique de Drago car à ce moment précis, des cris de voix étouffèrent sa remarque.

« Hermione ! Hermione !! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ron et Neville arrivaient, tout essoufflés et harcelaient la jeune fille de questions. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'incident et étaient accourus immédiatement. Rassurés de voir qu'elle allait bien, ils dévisagèrent les « agresseurs » de leur amie et reconnurent avec effroi leurs ennemis jurés : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les célèbres Serpentards fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard.

« Vous, ici ! s'écrièrent les deux Gryffondors.

-Weasley et Londubat ! s'exclama à son tour Harry. Je me demandais à quel moment vous feriez votre apparition, étant donné que Granger était ici, vous étiez forcément dans les parages, en tant que bons chiens de garde. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous êtes venus tenter de monter ici un spectacle à trois, dans l'espoir de récolter de l'argent pour Weasley ? Remerciez-moi alors ! Je me suis chargé de mettre un peu d'ambiance, c'est mort ici. C'est pour vous permettre d'avoir un meilleur public, comme ça la bourse de Weasley va peut-être augmenter et lui donner la chance de s'acheter une robe de sorcier convenable cette année. »

Drago éclata de rire et Harry se joignit bientôt à lui, les deux ex-Serpentards défiant du regard les ex-Gryffondors. Incapable de se retenir, Ron s'élança sur Harry pour le frapper. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron dans un geste menaçant.

« Un pas de plus et je te transforme en Gallions. Peut-être ainsi auras-tu l'illusion ne serait-ce que quelques instants d'être riche, se moqua Harry méchamment.

-Je vais me le faire ! hurla Ron, dont le visage avait viré au cramoisi sous le coup de la fureur.

-Ron ! Calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien ! s'était écriée Hermione en se jetant sur son ami pour le retenir, aidée par Neville. »

Pour finir, voyant que la situation allait dégénérer, quelques hommes faisant partie de la foule qui avait suivi toute la scène s'interposèrent pour éviter la bagarre qui se préparait.

« Du calme ! Ca suffit ! ordonnèrent-ils en séparant distinctement chaque camp. Vous, rentrez chez vous et laissez-les tranquilles ! Vous n'avez pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? »

Evidemment, ces derniers mots s'adressaient alors à Drago et Harry, qui se contentèrent de sourire d'un air moqueur et suffisant à la ronde. Grimpant avec agilité sur leurs balais respectifs, les deux amis saluèrent ironiquement Ron, Neville et Hermione en leur assurant qu'ils se faisaient une joie de les retrouver à Northcleef à la rentrée. Puis, sous les yeux de la foule offusquée par leur attitude, ils s'envolèrent et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

---------------------------------------

Quels méprisables personnages ! Hermione fulminait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu ces deux sales types, et elle avait un peu oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être odieux. Mais la scène qui venait de se dérouler lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et prouvait combien ils n'avaient pas changé ou s'ils avaient changé, ce n'était sûrement pas dans le bon sens… Et cette scène rappelait aussi à Hermione qu'elle allait les revoir dans quelques jours à peine… pour la rentrée à la célèbre Université de Northcleef…

Elle qui se faisait une joie d'y faire son entrée voyait son moral diminuer en songeant à ces deux garçons ignobles qu'elle allait devoir supporter à nouveau. Et encore, « supporter » était un bien grand mot. Car qui aurait été capable de rester en leur compagnie ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ? Pas elle en tout cas. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus dans tout ça, c'était de voir à quel point, malgré leur horrible attitude, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy parvenaient à être les garçons les plus populaires de l'école.

La jeune fille s'était souvent posée la question : pourquoi deux enfoirés pareils étaient-ils admirés par autant de monde ? Et la plupart du temps, une autre question s'ajoutait à la première : s'ils avaient été laids et moches, auraient-ils eu la même côte de popularité ?

Hermione en était donc arrivée à la conclusion suivante : Potter et Malefoy attiraient surtout les regards des jeunes filles par leur physique. Cela, c'était indéniable et même Hermione était obligée de le leur accorder. En tant que membre de la gente féminine elle-même, elle reconnaissait, à contre-cœur mais elle le reconnaissait, qu'ils étaient beaux gosses. Très beaux même. Et très séduisants. Et sexy en diable aussi. C'était totalement injuste. Pourquoi des petits cons dans leur genre étaient-ils aussi bien dotés par la Nature ? Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il des yeux verts aussi pénétrants et magnifiques ? Pourquoi son sourire était-il aussi ravageur et pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi ses cheveux rebelles coiffés savamment dans tous les sens lui donnaient-ils un air aussi irrésistible ?

Oui, c'était tout simplement injuste. Le hasard faisait mal les choses, car des gens aussi gentils que Neville étaient très banals physiquement alors que ces deux enfoirés tombaient les filles comme des mouches.

De Drago et Harry, c'était Harry qui physiquement était le plus du type de Hermione. Drago avait beau être aussi séduisant que son meilleur ami, la jeune fille avait toujours préféré les bruns ténébreux aux blonds platine. Cependant, les constatations de Hermione s'arrêtaient là. Certes, il était inutile de se voiler la face en refusant d'admettre qu'ils étaient beaux et que Harry avait sa préférence physiquement, mais pour autant, cela ne signifiait rien. D'accord, ils étaient mignons mais aussi incroyablement snobs, prétentieux, arrogants, égoïstes, faisant preuve de méchanceté gratuite et méprisants, et tous ces qualificatifs peu louables mais les caractérisant parfaitement, étaient suffisants pour convaincre Hermione de les haïr tous les deux.

Elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui minaudaient autour d'eux et quémandaient leurs faveurs et la moindre de leurs attentions comme si leur vie en dépendait. Oh que non ! Elle n'était pas ainsi. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car ces filles ne lui inspiraient que pitié et dégoût. Elle, elle ne se laissait pas faire et était bien décidée à continuer à le faire. Heureusement, beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient de son avis. De toute façon, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, la guerre avait rapidement été déclarée entre les deux maisons les plus renommées : Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle n'avait connu qu'animosité à l'égard des affreux Serpentards. Par moments, elle avait trouvé cette guerre entre les deux maisons ridicule et avait bien tenté de réfléchir à une solution, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible : cela durait depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter aussi simplement et puis, les Serpentards, menés par des garçons tels que Harry et Drago, étaient impossibles à raisonner.

A présent qu'elle quittait Poudlard pour faire sa première rentrée à Northcleef, Hermione espérait de tout son cœur que ce qu'il s'était produit à Poudlard entre Gryffondors et Serpentards ne se reproduirait pas à Northcleef. La jeune fille n'aspirait qu'à étudier dans une bonne ambiance, et même si elle avait connu les meilleurs moments de sa vie à Poudlard, elle désirait vraiment que cette stupide rivalité disparaisse.

Etant donné que tout le monde risquait d'être mélangé, l'espoir était infime mais existait… Quoique, Hermione ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions : il était certain qu'en ce qui concernait Drago et Harry, il n'y aurait rien à faire. Ces deux-là n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et continueraient probablement à lui pourrir la vie…

Elle se demanda un instant s'ils continueraient à être aussi populaires à Northcleef qu'à Poudlard… Franchement, elle espérait bien que non, ainsi leur orgueil en prendrait un coup et ça ne pouvait leur faire de mal… Mais bon, inutile de rêver : Hermione avait compris depuis longtemps que leur attitude de mauvais garçons attirait l'amour des filles ( si l'on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour… ) et le respect des garçons. Et c'était cela même qui leur donnait une aussi importante côte de popularité.

« Ron, on s'en fout de ces mecs ! Ils sont archi-cons et ça c'est pas nouveau, rien n'y changera ! Potter n'a dit ça que pour t'énerver et tu le sais, il n'y a rien de vrai ! »

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par Neville qui tentait de calmer Ron qui bouillonnait littéralement de rage. La jeune fille sourit : au fond, rien n'avait changé entre eux trois. Ron Weasley était toujours aussi susceptible et incapable de retenir sa colère ; Neville Londubat, timide mais compatissant et de bonne humeur communicative, se chargeait de rassurer ses amis, et quant à Hermione, elle était la sage du groupe, l'élément tempérant sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. En gros, à eux trois, Ron, Neville et Hermione formaient un groupe soudé, et ce depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Ils possédaient tous les trois les qualités d'un bon Gryffondor : le courage, la ténacité, et l'honneur, et s'étaient tout de suite parfaitement entendus. En fait, une seule ombre était venue obscurcir le tableau : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les deux Serpentards insensibles. Et apparemment, d'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, rien n'avait changé non plus entre les relations tendues des deux groupes : ils se détestaient toujours autant.

Enfin, Hermione commençait à y être habituée ; elle avait eu le temps de s'y faire, depuis le temps que ça durait ! Et la jeune fille était bien décidée à continuer à ne pas céder d'un pouce face à ces deux imbéciles, que ce soit à Northcleef ou n'importe où ailleurs…

--------------------------------

Enchaînant loopings sur loopings, Harry et Drago continuaient de s'amuser dans les airs. Au souvenir de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, ils ne pouvaient que s'esclaffer et en rire, toujours aussi peu soucieux des autres.

« Est-ce que t'as vu ça ? demanda Harry à Drago car il venait de faire un tonneau très réussi sur son balai. Mate un peu le champion du Quidditch !

-Où ça ? fit Drago en souriant malicieusement et en faisant mine de regarder autour de lui sans comprendre. Oh, tu parles sûrement de moi ! ajouta-t-il en exécutant à son tour quelques vrilles.»

Harry sourit, puis accéléra de façon à rejoindre son ami et se placer à côté de lui.

« Alors ? Où on va maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Il faut que je retourne chez moi. Je n'ai pas terminé mes bagages pour demain et mon père va me tuer si je ne suis pas prêt, répondit Drago d'une voix éteinte. »

Harry perçut l'amertume dans sa voix et crut en discerner la raison. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient amis, Harry connaissait en effet bien Drago et sa famille. Et il savait parfaitement à quel point le père de son ami, Lucius Malefoy, pouvait être sévère et presque impitoyable avec son fils. Ainsi, même si Drago avait eu 18 ans quelques mois auparavant, son père continuait à exercer sur son fils une autorité inflexible et ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher sa sévérité.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Drago. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait trop rien. Comme d'habitude, il allait s'ennuyer profondément… En fait, lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, c'est à dire pendant les grandes vacances, il ne faisait jamais grand-chose de ses journées si jamais il était seul. Ainsi, si Drago ou un de ses amis n'étaient pas libres, ce qui arrivait fréquemment pendant les grandes vacances, le jeune homme passait ses journées à traîner dans les rues, à flâner ou à s'entraîner au Quidditch… Le soir, évidemment, il était bien obligé de retourner à la détestable propriété du 4, Privet Drive, mais Harry s'était toujours arrangé pour y passer le moins de temps possible.

Pour sûr, il se voyait mal tenir une seule journée en compagnie des Dursley… Plutôt crever. Ces sales moldus ne l'avaient jamais aimé et le lui avaient clairement fait comprendre durant toutes ces années… Et pendant toute l'époque où il avait été trop jeune et trop faible pour se défendre, ils en avaient bien profiter pour lui mener la vie dure… Heureusement, à présent, il était assez fort pour se protéger seul, et ils n'osaient plus lever la main sur lui depuis longtemps. Cependant, Harry continuait de les mépriser et de les détester autant qu'eux-mêmes lui vouaient une haine sans faille.

Le pire était sans doute que malgré tout cela, il continuait à vivre chez eux…. Et Harry savait que bientôt, il ne le supporterait plus. Rien que l'idée de s'imaginer habiter encore chez eux une année de plus le répugnait… Il en avait assez. Marre de les supporter. Marre de cette tension permanente. Ras le bol de voir leurs visages dégoûtés dès qu'ils le regardaient. Et surtout, il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ressurgir tous ces horribles souvenirs de mauvais traitements qu'ils lui avaient infligé lorsqu'il croisait le regard plein de répulsion de l'Oncle Vernon.

En vérité, depuis de longues années, Harry avait tenté d'élaborer de multiples projets pour fuguer et partir définitivement de chez lui. Il avait pensé par exemple aller habiter avec son parrain Sirius Black, et il s'était même senti prêt à vivre caché avec lui étant donné que Sirius n'avait toujours pas été reconnu comme innocent à cause de Queudver, ce misérable rat qui courait toujours en liberté. Tout cela car il avait voulu échapper à cette vie qu'il ne supportait plus…

Malheureusement, Dumbledore l'en avait dissuadé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison des Dursley car c'était le seul endroit, hormis Poudlard, où il se trouvait en sécurité et où Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Harry s'était résigné et avait fini par comprendre, mais parfois, il avait du mal à ne pas quitter son abominable famille…

Et apparemment, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort court toujours dans la nature, il allait devoir continuer à vivre chez les Dursley et souffrir en silence…

« Tu as déjà préparé toutes tes affaires, toi ? interrogea Drago.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Harry. Mais comme tu dois le savoir, je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter. Les quelques affaires que je possède sont chez les Dursley et je les rassemblerai vite fait avant de partir… c'est tout.

-Oui, mais souviens-toi qu'une partie de tes affaires est chez moi, et même si tu n'en as pas tant que ça, vu ce que tu accumules depuis toutes ces années, ça en fait pas mal ! »

Effectivement, la chambre qu'avait Harry chez les Dursley étant minuscule, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas y ranger la moitié de ses affaires, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait à sa disposition que la moitié d'un placard et une table pour y fourrer tout son matériel d'école, ses vêtements, son balai, la cage d'Hedwige et toutes les autres choses encore que pouvait posséder un jeune sorcier. Du coup, Drago avait proposé à son meilleur ami de prendre chez lui plusieurs de ses affaires, la place ne manquant pas dans l'immense manoir de la famille Malefoy. De plus, comme Harry passait beaucoup de son temps chez Drago, il pouvait très facilement avoir accès à ses affaires, et ce problème-là avait donc été résolu facilement.

« T'as raison, mais je les avais déjà rangées la dernière fois, donc il me restera juste à passer les prendre chez toi…

-De toute façon, on y va ensemble, non ? Tu viens chez moi demain matin à 7 heures 30 et on partira tous les deux.

-Ok, c'est plus simple.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Retourner chez tes moldus ? »

Harry fit la grimace.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Non, je vais peut-être aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard… dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

-Si tu veux, t'as qu'à venir avec moi, proposa Drago d'un air détaché. »

Harry regarda son ami. Il comprit que Drago lui demandait cela non seulement parce qu'ainsi, Harry ne s'ennuierait pas, mais il savait aussi que Drago lui faisait cette proposition parce qu'il craignait son père et qu'il se sentait toujours mieux accompagné d'un ami, en l'occurrence, Harry. Mais bien sûr, cela n'était pas dans la nature de Drago, ni dans celle de Harry d'ailleurs, d'avouer leurs faiblesses à quiconque ; néanmoins, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps et se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient parfois même pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils fonctionnaient de la même manière.

Harry fit semblant d'hésiter avant de répondre, même s'il savait déjà qu'il allait accepter car en vérité, cette proposition le réjouissait. Et il était reconnaissant à Drago de le sortir ainsi de l'ennui…

« En effet… pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors…

-Bon, alors tu viens avec moi chez moi, conclut Drago sur un ton toujours aussi égal. »

Pourtant, Drago était à la fois soulagé et content que Harry l'accompagne. Pour affronter son père, la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés ne se refusait jamais…

« Et dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à dormir au manoir, comme ça ce sera encore plus pratique pour partir à Northcleef ensemble demain matin, suggéra Drago.

-Exact, approuva Harry. Ok... tu es sûr que ton père sera d'accord ?

-Ca ne l'a jamais gêné jusqu'à présent que tu viennes, je vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait. Bon, allons-y ou je vais me faire incendier… »

Les deux amis filèrent comme des flèches sur leur balai jusqu'à la demeure de Drago, le vaste manoir de l'illustre famille des Malefoy, reconnaissable à l'air imposant et mystérieux qu'il dégageait…

-----------------------

Le soir même, tout était prêt. Drago et Harry avaient rangé et emballé toutes leurs affaires, qu'il leur fallait emporter pour l'Université. Comme pour Poudlard, Northcleef avait été aménagé de façon à ce que les élèves soient internes. Ceux-ci passeraient effectivement tout leur temps à l'université, sauf durant les vacances où ils auraient le choix entre rester et rentrer chez eux.

Par contre, contrairement au système de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas eu de livres scolaires à acheter puisqu'à l'Université, les élèves seraient bien plus autonomes et disposeraient de toute façon de la Bibliothèque Universitaire pour consulter tous les documents qu'ils souhaiteraient.

Allongé en travers du grand lit à deux places d'une des vastes chambres du manoir Malefoy, Harry réfléchissait. Il était content de passer sa dernière nuit avant la rentrée dans un lieu plus agréable que le 4, Privet Drive. Il était excité aussi, à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle école, de nouveaux visages, de nouveaux lieux…

Mais dans un sens, il allait également beaucoup regretter Poudlard, il le savait. Pour lui plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre, le château de Poudlard avait été à la fois sa maison, sa famille, un endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui et où il avait fait bon vivre… Désormais, il avait grandi, Poudlard ne resterait plus qu'un agréable souvenir, et il allait devoir tourner la page…

Le jeune Survivant frissonna. C'était tellement étrange de se dire qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais à Poudlard… Les années étaient passées si vite… Il n'avait rien vu venir. Et à présent, il se sentait encore plus démuni et perdu que le jour où il était arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois, entouré de jeunes sorciers qui paraissaient tout savoir du monde de la magie, contrairement à lui qui avait été élevé par les pires moldus qu'il puisse y avoir.

Il se rassura néanmoins. Avant de quitter l'école de sorcellerie, Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'à partir de cette année, Northcleef serait aussi bien voire mieux protégé que Poudlard, pour diverses raisons… et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Harry soupira. Ne plus avoir à s'en faire, à s'inquiéter… Facile à dire. Surtout pour lui qui avait frôlé la mort à maintes reprises… Tout ça bien sûr à cause d'une seule personne : Lord Voldemort. C'était à cause de lui s'il avait été obligé de vivre pendant toutes ces années chez les Dursley, à cause de lui si ses parents étaient morts, à cause de lui si Sirius avait été enfermé à Azkaban pendant quinze ans, toujours à cause de lui s'il avait au front cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui faisait un mal de chien dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans les parages…

Oui, tous les malheurs de Harry Potter étaient causés par ce seul homme. L'homme dont peu osait prononcer le nom était le seul responsable… et une fois de plus, Harry songea que s'il voulait vivre une fois pour toutes correctement et ne plus avoir d'ennuis, il lui faudrait affronter Voldemort et le vaincre définitivement…

Le problème, c'était que Voldemort semblait toujours s'en sortir. En première année d'abord, même si Harry, aidé de Drago et de Lisa, la meilleure amie des deux garçons, était parvenu à repousser Voldemort qui cherchait à s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, cela n'avait pas suffi pour le vaincre. Il était revenu l'année suivante, dans la Chambre des Secrets… Encore une fois, Harry avait réussi à tuer le Basilic et à sauver la fillette, Ginny Weasley, manipulée par Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort… mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas mort.

En troisième année, Harry avait quand même bénéficié d'un certain réconfort en découvrant que son parrain, Siruis Black, n'était pas le meurtrier que tout le monde pensait et qu'il avait seulement été victime d'une erreur judiciaire puisque le véritable coupable était Peter Pettigrew ou encore Queudver, le misérable serviteur de Voldemort lui-même.

Celui-ci était en vie et comptait bien continuer sa quête de pouvoir, Harry et ses amis avaient pu s'en rendre compte peu après dès leur quatrième année. Le nom du Survivant avait été glissé dans la Coupe de Feu par un autre homme à la solde de Voldemort, Barty Croupton Junior déguisé en Maugrey Fol Œil. Cette fois-ci par contre, tout le monde n'était pas sorti indemne de l'histoire puisque Cédric Diggory y avait laissé la vie…

A partir de la cinquième année, tout s'était bousculé. La deuxième guerre avait commencé. **(NDA : je n'ai absolument pas pris en compte le 5ème tome donc d'une part, Sirius n'est pas mort, et ensuite, tout ce que je vais dire sur la cinquième année de Harry n'est pas sensé avoir de rapport avec le 5ème tome de J.K.Rowling) **Le problème, c'est que cette seconde guerre était une « guerre de l'ombre », comme l'avait appelée Dumbledore. En effet, depuis maintenant la cinquième année de Harry, Voldemort se constituait une armée, ralliant à lui le plus de sorciers possibles, que ce soit contre leur volonté ou pas, afin de grossir les rangs des Mangemorts… Cependant – et c'était ce qui était le plus inquiétant – les hostilités n'avaient pas encore été totalement ouvertes de façon claire et distincte, c'est à dire que Voldemort se contentait de se préparer dans l'ombre et dans le plus grand secret, laissant ainsi dans une attente angoissante le peuple des Sorciers.

Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la situation était la même que lors de la cinquième année de Harry. Ainsi, durant sa sixième et sa septième année, pratiquement rien de très important ne s'était déroulé par rapport à Voldemort. Personne n'avait su ni ne savait toujours où il se trouvait. Mais ce dont on pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'il ne restait pas inactif et qu'il préparait de sombres projets… De son côté, Dumbledore prenait soin de se préparer également bien évidemment, mais cette attente était parfois insupportable.

Ainsi, Voldemort se préparait tout en faisant en sorte de faire le moins possible parler de lui. Sûrement pour pouvoir ensuite frapper fort, au moment où l'on s'y attendrait le moins, au moment où la méfiance aurait été endormie… Et cette stratégie semblait parfaitement fonctionner…

En effet, puisque le Ministère de la Magie, dont le premier Ministre était toujours Cornelius Fudge, ne voulait toujours pas admettre publiquement et officiellement le retour de Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait faire très attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, et continuait à se préparer mais le Ministère ne voyant rien qui puisse signaler le soi-disant retour de Voldemort dont parlait Dumbledore, n'agissait donc aucunement, ce qui profitait à Voldemort et ses sbires, qui avaient le champ libre. **(NDA : là, on peut voir que ce que je raconte ressemble un peu à la situation du 5ème tome, mais encore une fois je le précise, c'est une des seules choses du 5ème tome où vous pouvez voir un petit point commun je pense, sinon il ne faut absolument pas prendre en compte ce 5ème tome, car j'ai décidé qu'il n'existerait pas ds ma fic)**

Ainsi, le monde de la Sorcellerie continuait de vivre, certains se doutant et croyant en Dumbledore et donc au retour du Mage Noir, d'autres ne s'en souciant pas et faisant confiance au Ministère. Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas ce dernier. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et insouciant ? Fudge était vraiment un imbécile… Car même si Voldemort ne se montrait pas publiquement, de nombreux crimes étranges avaient été commis depuis son retour, et le Ministère bien sûr, avait refusé de faire le lien entre ces crimes et le célèbre Mage Noir…

Quelle bande de crétins irresponsables ! songea Harry. Il était désolant de voir que le monde magique était dirigé par des gens sans cervelle tels que Fudge… c'était désespérant. C'est pourquoi Harry avait compris depuis longtemps que s'il voulait faire face à son pire ennemi, il ne devrait pas trop compter sur les autres pour le vaincre. Il ne devait compter que sur lui et sa propre puissance…

Etant donné que ses deux dernières années à Poudlard avaient été légèrement plus « tranquilles », puisque Voldemort s'appliquait à prendre son temps et à se préparer dans l'ombre, Harry s'était entraîné durant ces deux dernières années et avait considérablement amélioré ses pouvoirs. Avec Drago, il avait même touché à la Magie Noire, car le jeune homme ne se faisait aucune illusion : s'il voulait battre Voldemort, un simple « Expelliarmus » ne suffirait pas.

Bien entendu, personne n'était au courant de son essai à la Magie Noire. Dumbledore en aurait fait une attaque s'il l'avait su… D'ailleurs, Harry en avait parfois marre d'écouter le vieil homme, même s'il le respectait profondément. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui répéter que la magie noire n'était pas une solution, qu'un Sorcier pouvait très vite être rattrapé par son ambition et son envie de puissance et tomber « de l'autre côté ».

Cela faisait bien rigoler Harry. Lui, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il fallait combattre le Mal par le Mal.

_Le Bien triomphe toujours…_

Peuh… ! Toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient que des sornettes, des idioties racontées aux petits enfants pour les rassurer et leur inculquer une bonne morale. Mais Harry avait côtoyé le Mal de très prêt et savait qu'il était inutile de se bercer de douces illusions. Et si pour vaincre Voldemort il avait à devenir aussi mauvais que lui, alors il le ferait…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire diabolique. Oui… il deviendrait puissant, très puissant, et tuerait de ses mains celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette souffrance en lui… D'ailleurs, c'était bien simple. Dès qu'il pensait à Voldemort, il avait des envies de meurtre. Il n'avait pas peur de tuer, il savait que si le hasard lui en donnait l'occasion, il n'hésiterait pas. Une parole, composée de deux mots, suffirait. Il y aurait une lumière verte et puis… plus rien.

Sur ces sombres pensées, le jeune Harry Potter s'endormit, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas combien Dumbledore avait raison… il ne savait pas que c'était de telles pensées qui le perdraient. Des pensées aussi obscures qui noirciraient son âme, son être tout entier, tandis que le chaos s'abattrait autour de lui…

Non, en regardant le jeune Potter endormi à cet instant-là, personne n'aurait pu imaginer l'ampleur de la tâche sombre qui flottait autour de Harry, cette obscurité qui risquait de l'envelopper et de l'aspirer tout entier…

Si le Mal s'infiltrait définitivement en lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, serait condamné… A moins qu'une bonne âme ne vienne le sauver…

L'avenir seul allait être en mesure de nous l'apprendre. Pour l'instant, hormis Voldemort, les seules préoccupations du jeune Potter étaient celles d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, à savoir ce qu'allait lui réserver l'Université de Northcleef.

Les préparatifs étaient terminés, et une nouvelle ère d'études s'ouvrait à lui !

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur** :

Alors alors alors ??

Quelle est votre humble opinion ?

J'attends vos avis !

Ah oui, une dernière chose !

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, vu que harry est un serpentard, je dois modifier un peu ce qui s'est passé ds ses années à Poudlard. Cela signifie que vous aurez droit de temps à temps à des flash-backs se passant ds les années précédentes de Harry, avec les situations modifiées à ma façon bien entendu…

Si je n'ai pas pris en compte le 5eme tome, c'est d'abord parce que ce n'est pas mon tome préféré, surtout que la mort de Sirius (avant j'avais censuré en mettant « biiiiiip ! » au cas où ms bon, depuis le temps que le tome est sorti, je pense que c'est plus la peine de faire des mystères…) m'a bcp attristé… (yeux larmoyants)

Voilà !

En espérant que vous avez aimé

-fait les yeux doux- : Laissez-moi quelques reviews !!

A plus,

Leera


	2. Le Téléporteur

Note de l'auteur :

Yeah ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Chuis restée coincée à un moment, ms g fini par le terminer ! (snif… comme ça fait du bien…)

Avant de commencer, je voudrais préciser qq petites choses…

Alors tout d'abord, quand j'ai posté ce chapitre 1, j'étais tellement tt contente de moi que j'en ai oublié de convertir mon fichier word en htm ! et donc du coup, ca a donné une mise en page merdique donc dsl pour ceux et celles qui auront lu ma fic avant que j'ai reposté le chapitre ! (c'était tt moche et tt collé… beurk)

Maintenant, je voudrais remercier TOUTES les gentilles personnes qui ont reviewé !!! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!! Ca a pas mal accéléré la publication de ce second chapitre, c moi qui vous le dit !! J'ai été ravie et franchement, un énorme merci…

**Oc **: on se comprend pour biip ! j'avais les larmes aux yeux au-dessus de mon bouquin ! ça m'a trotté ds la tête pendant toute la nuit cette histoire !!

s'est réveillée en sursaut pleine de sueur au moins une dizaine de fois ds son lit en criant : Naaaaaaan ! pas biiiip ! lol

Je voulais pas qu'il meure moi non plus c horriiiiiiiible !!!

Ahem… et donc comme tu le vois, g rectifié la mise en page dès que je me suis rendue compte de ma boulette… oups !

**Lisia** : une fan de H/Hr ! Très bon goût, très chère héhéhé !! La voici la suite !! j'espère que tu apprécieras !

**Hermione 300** : là encore je me réexcuse si t'as lu mon chapitre avec la pitoyable mise en page du début… j'ai honte !! lol Merci bcp pour ta review !!!

**Yuki-chan** : Merci ô adepte du couple Harry/Hermione !! Merci bcp !!

**Seri****-Chipper** : mirchi mirchi mirchi !!! tu es la 3eme revieweuse à être fan du sublime couple H/Hr !!! ralala… ca me fait chaud au cœur, tiens !! je ne suis plus toute seule !! hourraaaaaah !! Oui, notre Harry Potter national va être un vrai Serpentard, et quand je dis vrai, c'est un vrai de vrai ! Ca va saigner !!!!!! lol

**Sphax6** : mille fois merci !! c vrai ke ds le tome 5, Harry se rebelle un peu et g bien aimé ça (c vrai le pauvre, c lui ki fait tt le boulot et il est même pas préfet ! révolte-toi Harry !!) moi aussi. Moi non plus Harry/Cho c'est pas pour moi, quant à Harry/Ginny n'en parlons même pas !! beurk beurk

**Emy** : pour mondes parallèles, je dois modifier des trucs qui vont pas ds les chapitres ! et pour escaflowne, j'ai mis la suite y a pas longtemps et merci pour ton commentaire !!! argh ! comment ?! des problèmes techniques pour une review sur escaflowne? lol bah tant pis, tes encouragements m'aident déjà bcp !! merci encore emy !! (dsl si je me répète je n'y peux rien bouuuuuh ) je t'adore tt ça me motive trop !!

**Alisa**** Adams** : mamamia ! je suis désolée de pas t'avoir dit pour harry potter, je pensais l'avoir fait ms apparemment ma mémoire me joue des tours hohoho ! hum… Je ne nie pas que j'm bien les bad boys t'as raison je m'avoue vaincue ! je suis démasquée !! zut ! lol

C vrai ke j'm bien faire des côtés rebels chez les mecs ca rend plus intéressant je trouve, ms ds ma prochaine fic originale, g décidé ke mon héros serait différent j'm bien aussi ds ce sens ! (un mec plus « normal » et plus sympa, paskil ne fo pas non plus ke je fasse tt le temps le meme type de gars et pis j'm bien aussi d'autres caractères pour les mecs).

Allez, gros gros merci Ali !!! bisous

**Lady Lyanna** : voilà la suite ! j'espère kelle te plaira ! merci !

**Manu** : rouge comme une tomate : merci ENORMEMENT je ne sais meme plus quoi dire !!! sauf merci et encore merci peut-être…

**Demoniak**** angel** : g fait ce ke j'ai pu et meme si le délai n'est pas top, j'espère ke ca te contentera paske j'essaie de faire des chapitres assez longs ! merci et Hourrah pour Harry/Hermione !!!

**Louna** : g hâte de voir ta fic alors ! merci et préviens-moi !

**Marie** : thank youuuu ! merci de m'encourager, merci pour les reviews, merci pour tout…

**Lonnie78** : Yep j'essaie d'écrire long pour les chapitres, je préfère, et donc en effet, ca va me prendre longtemps ms c pas grave j'adore ça !! et si en plus tu m'envoies des reviews alors c le paradis !! lol Encore merci !

**Ilithye** : chalut ô Prêtresse des Choupis !! merci pour la review je fond !! c très sympa vraiment !! (pas aussi sympa ke la Grande Teddy ms ça tt le monde sait ke c impossible… lol) Gros bisous et vive les Choupis !

**LeDjiNn**: M-E-R-C-I ! moi aussi ya pas d'autre mot que celui-là pour dire ce ke je ressens ! C'est vraiment très gentil, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer !!!

Et bien encore merci à tous et à toutes, et je vous laisse lire le 2nd chapitre qui est même un peu plus long que le premier je crois !

R&R please !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter : L'université de Northcleef **

Résumé :

_Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... après sept années à apprendre les rudiments de la magie, les apprentis sorciers n'en ont pas fini d'aller en cours... et c'est à l'Université de Northcleef qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves. Harry Potter, 18 ans, n'échappe pas à la règle et prépare sa rentrée. Notre jeune Survivant n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi populaire, toujours aussi… odieux !_

_En effet, le jeune Potter n'a jamais accepté l'amitié de Ron Weasley ce fameux jour, dans le Poudlard Express, où il a préféré accepter la main de Drago Malefoy, qui devint ainsi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus les deux mauvais garçons les plus réputés de l'école, et comptent bien rester fidèles à leur réputation à Northcleef..._

_Mais lorsque Harry Potter, l' ignoble Serpentard, se trouve sur le chemin du Pouvoir et hésite à devenir tueur, tout se complique... d'autant plus si sa cible est Hermione Granger, la Madame-Je-sais-tout de service, qui pourtant ne ressemble en rien à toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre deux :**_ « Le Téléporteur »_**

« Debout le paresseux ! »

Harry ne réagit pas.

« Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Grognement sourd de la part du jeune Potter.

« T'es pire qu'un ours ! Tu comptes hiberner encore longtemps ? »

Harry gémit et se plaignit d'une voix pâteuse :

« Drago… qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-Mon dieu, il réagit ! Miracle ! Allez, lève-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Harry ouvrit un œil avec difficulté puis se rendormit. Exaspéré, Drago cria un « Lumos ! » sans pitié et éclaira ainsi la chambre d'une lumière vive qui aveugla son ami.

« Hé ! T'es chiant ! grommela le dormeur en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Regardez-moi cette larve ! se moqua Drago. Et dire que c'est toi le Survivant ! Que diraient tes fans s'ils savaient qu'en réalité, tu n'étais qu'une feignasse ?

-La ferme, Drago ! Crevé, moi…

-Tu sais quel jour on est au moins ?

-…

-Hé ! Te rendors pas, imbécile ! »

Enervé, Drago décida d'employer les grands moyens et, plaçant sa baguette en direction de son ami, clama :

« Aquilis ! »

Aussitôt, Harry Potter, qui avait été jusque là confortablement allongé dans son lit, se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os, le sortilège qu'ayant gentiment lancé Drago consistant à lui envoyer de l'eau en pleine figure.

« Espèce de malade ! »

Etrangement, Harry était soudain tout à fait réveillé et prêt à étrangler son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne prolongea pas la discussion et tenta une retraite anticipée en direction d'une bonne cachette. S'ensuivit donc une course poursuite à travers le manoir, qui fut stoppée par Narcissa Malefoy, outrée de voir son fils et son meilleur ami salir et déranger sa maison.

« Drago ! hurla-t-elle. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans ta chambre chercher tes affaires au lieu de jouer aux gamins avec ton ami ! Quant à toi, Harry, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'habitude de te promener en caleçon chez tes hôtes ! Pourrais-tu t'habiller si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? »

Harry rougit brusquement. Il était tellement furieux contre Drago qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail. Et se retrouver face à face avec la mère de son meilleur ami quand vous ne portez en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon n'avait rien de réjouissant…

« Tu es content de toi ? grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Drago une fois qu'ils furent seuls, propres et habillés. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie devant ta mère ! »

Le jeune Malfoy s'esclaffa.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Harry ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu comptais me poursuivre en caleçon comme un forcené… et puis, si tu passais moins de temps à ronfler… »

Harry lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure pour tenter de lui clouer le bec. Drago allait riposter lorsque sa mère fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle surprit alors son fils, un coussin à la main avec l'intention de le lancer sur son ami.

« Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment… remarqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Et bien oui, comme tu le vois, je m'apprêtai à donner cet oreiller à Harry pour qu'il le range dans ses affaires, expliqua Drago sans se démonter le moins du monde. »

Narcissa toisa son fils un instant, puis se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

« Et bien Harry ? Tu confirmes ? »

Le jeune homme ne donna pas tout de suite sa réponse et regarda Drago du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci semblait vouloir lui dire : « Dis oui… dis oui… ». Harry rit sous cape. Narcissa avait toujours été assez autoritaire, moins que son mari, certes, mais il n'empêchait que Drago craignait assez la colère de sa mère. Tu n'aurais pas dû me lancer ce sort, tout à l'heure, Drago… songea Harry en riant intérieurement.

« Pas vraiment, Madame. En fait, Drago allait m'envoyer cet oreiller pour que je me le prenne en pleine g… euh… en plein visage. Pas très sympa de sa part… »

Harry fit mine de ne pas voir le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son ami. La mère de celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour que son fils grandisse un peu. Puis, elle regarda les deux garçons d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon, et après leur avoir assuré que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas elle n'aurait aucun scrupules à les laisser enfermés avec les elfes de maison, elle quitta la pièce.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Drago se jeta sur Harry dans l'espoir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais à cet instant, Narcissa refit son entrée dans la chambre et poussa un hurlement de rage en surprenant les deux amis.

« SI VOUS N'ETES PAS PARTIS D'ICI CINQ MINUTES, JE JURE QUE VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ AMEREMENT !! »

Les deux jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et chacun empoigna sa malle et toutes ses affaires sans discuter. Puis, Drago s'avança quelque peu hésitant vers sa mère, lui adressa un grand sourire, et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, déclara :

« Euh… bon, et bien mieux vaut qu'on y aille si on veut pas être en retard… hein ?

-Oui, pars vite avant que je ne change d'avis ! répliqua Narcissa d'un air mauvais mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux démentait son attitude.

-Au revoir, Madame, et merci pour tout, fit Harry en la saluant de la tête.

-A bientôt, Harry. Prends soin de toi… »

Puis, juste avant qu'ils ne la quittent, elle ajouta :

« ET TACHEZ DE NE PAS FAIRE TROP DE BETISES NI DE VOUS FAIRE REMARQUER ! »

Se retenant de rire en songeant qu'ils faisaient tout le contraire depuis maintenant sept ans, Harry et Drago acquiescèrent sagement puis transplanèrent. Il y eut un « Pop ! » puis le silence se fit dans la chambre. Narcissa Malfoy soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle était heureuse de n'avoir qu'un fils unique. Celui-ci lui donnait déjà bien assez de soucis ! Parfois seulement, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir deux, avec Harry, tant il venait chez eux. Deux petits monstres, voilà ce qu'elle avait élevés ! ( même si elle n'avait pas réellement élevé Harry).

Si seulement ils étaient moins irresponsables, elle s'en ferait moins pour eux… Et si seulement ils savaient… si seulement ils savaient ce qui les attendait…

La mère de Drago redressa vivement la tête. Lucius allait être impatient. Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce. Qui mieux qu'elle savait combien son mari n'aimait pas attendre…

-------------------------------

Harry et Drago avaient transplané à Pré-au-Lard et étaient arrivés sans encombre à destination.

« Bon, si je me souviens bien, on doit aller près de la Cabane Hurlante, non ? demanda Harry à son ami.

-Regardons encore une fois les instructions, suggéra Drago en sortant un grand parchemin. »

Les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent sur le papier et lurent attivement :

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_Conformément à votre inscription à l'université décidée en fin de dernier cycle à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, vous figurez désormais parmi les nouveaux étudiants que compte Northcleef._

_Vous voudrez bien prendre en note que la rentrée universitaire commencera le 1er septembre._

_Un Téléporteur vous attendra à Pré-au-Lard, au vingt-neuvième arbre en partant de la Cabane Hurlante à 9h00 précises._

_Ne soyez pas en retard..._

_De nouvelles instructions concernant vos études vous seront données sur place._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre Directrice Adjointe, Mlle Silluzie._

« Drôle d'instructions, tu trouves pas ? fit remarquer Harry.

-Ouais, cette directrice doit être aussi siphonnée que Dumbledore… le vingt-neuvième arbre… et puis quoi encore !

-N'empêche, ça signifie que l'entrée de l'université est proche de Pré-au-Lard… qui l'eut crut… après toutes ces années, on ne s'en est pas douté une seconde. M'enfin… c'est une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ?

-Plutôt, ouais, répondit Drago avec un sourire rusé. Tous les magasins de farces et attrapes seront dans le coin, on sera pas trop dépaysés par rapport à Poudlard !

-C'est clair ! Bon, on y va ? »

Drago acquiesça et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. En chemin, Harry s'arrêta soudainement et frissonna.

« Lisa ! s'écria-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça !

-Lisa est ici ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, et elle vient juste de me traverser le corps… Allez, montre-toi ! »

Aussitôt, les contours flous d'un individu se dessinèrent et on put bientôt voir apparaître nettement le fantôme d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans.

« Salut les vieux ! Alors, ces vacances ?

-Ennuyeuses, comme d'hab'... Et toi, la vieille ? Pas pris trop de rides ? »

Drago éclata de rire tandis que Lisa faisait la grimace.

Lisa Robinson était un fantôme qui avait l'apparence d'une adolescente de quatorze ans mais en vérité, elle était âgée d'environ trente-cinq ans d'après ce qu'en savaient Harry et Drago, car elle n'avait jamais voulu leur dire son âge exact. Lisa était morte à l'âge de quatorze ans environ vingt années auparavant, et en tant que fantôme, elle avait gardé son apparence de jeune fille, l'âge n'ayant aucun effet sur les fantômes. En vérité, Lisa aurait donc dû être une femme à l'heure actuelle, mais son éternité la condamnait à garder toujours l'âge qu'elle avait juste avant de mourir, en l'occurrence, quatorze ans.

Pas que Lisa s'en plaigne. A vrai dire, Harry et Drago savaient qu'elle détestait que l'on lui rappelle son « véritable âge », et semblait même très satisfaite de garder éternellement ses quatorze ans. Sachant cela, il arrivait donc assez régulièrement que les deux garçons taquinent leur amie et la surnomment « la vieille » pour la faire enrager.

« En tout cas, tu tombes bien, fit remarquer Drago. Nous allions justement à notre rendez-vous pour la rentrée donc si tu veux venir avec nous à l'université… c'est le bon moment.

-Bien sûr que je viens avec vous ! Comparé à Poudlard, je me suis ennuyée mortellement cet été... Au moins, ici, je vais pouvoir recommencer à vraiment m'amuser ! »

Harry et Drago sourirent en voyant l'enthousiasme de leur amie. Même si celle-ci était censée être une véritable femme en temps normal, elle avait malgré tout gardé beaucoup de traits enfantins dans son caractère. En fait, Lisa Robinson était un personnage assez extraordinaire. D'un côté, elle pouvait posséder une partie très « enfant » en elle, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser, à faire des tours aux autres etc mais de l'autre, elle était parfois capable de raisonner comme une adulte et de prendre des décisions lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

C'était Harry qui l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois lors de leur première année à Poudlard, complètement par hasard. C'était durant l'une de ses multiples sorties nocturnes à déambuler dans le château. En effet, lui et Drago adoraient alors découvrir les innombrables passages secrets qu'offrait Poudlard et ne s'en privaient pas grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. D'ailleurs, ils avaient toujours éprouvé une certaine excitation à violer les règlements…

**_Flash-back :_**

_Cette fois-ci, Harry voulait emmener Drago avec lui. Pour lui montrer sa famille et partager ce moment avec un ami. Son seul ami d'ailleurs. Au début, Harry avait décidé de ne partager cet instant avec personne, mais à présent, cela ne le dérangeait plus de faire venir Drago. Au contraire, il se sentait assez heureux à l'idée de présenter sa famille à son ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment drôle de déambuler dans les couloirs du château tout seul à cette heure de la nuit, avec Rusard rôdant dans les parages…_

_Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry fit signe à Drago de ne plus faire aucun bruit. Ils se rapprochaient de la pièce où se trouvait le fameux miroir du Risèd. L'objet magique qui lui permettait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de se retrouver avec ses parents._

_Harry pressa le pas. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver le miroir pour revoir sa famille… Sa famille. Comme c'était étrange de prononcer ce mot. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours eu l'impression de n'en avoir aucune. Car les Dursley n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais une famille pour lui… Harry s'était toujours senti orphelin. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert le miroir du Risèd, l'enfant sentait désormais qu'autrefois, des gens l'avaient aimé, lui, Harry Potter, Survivant ou pas._

_Oui, quelque part en ce monde, des personnes avaient pris soin de lui, l'avaient choyé, et lui avaient témoigné de l'amour. Etait-ce vraiment possible ?_

_« On se les caille, ici, dit Drago. T'es sûr de bien connaître le chemin ?_

_-Oui, on est tout prêt, chuchota Harry. »_

_En fait, il n'en était plus vraiment très sûr. Il avait peur que la pièce ait changé de place, comme cela arrivait fréquemment à Poudlard._

_Cependant, un instant plus tard, il reconnut la haute armure._

_« C'est bon ! On y est ! »_

_Ils poussèrent la porte. Harry se débarrassa de la cape et courut vers le miroir._

_Sa famille. Ils étaient tous là. Des personnes munies de grands yeux verts et de cheveux décoiffés le dévisageaient en souriant tendrement. Harry rayonnait déjà. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être aimé. Et d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un simple petit garçon de onze ans, et non être aimé parce qu'il était censé être le GRAND Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Car Harry ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un héros et il en avait marre qu'on le considère comme tel. C'était trop de responsabilités pour de si frêles épaules. Et puis surtout, lorsqu'il était battu par son oncle, il se sentait loin de l'image du héros que tout le monde voulait lui donner. Non, à ce moment, il se sentait tellement misérable…_

_Harry buvait des yeux les personnes sur le miroir. Ses parents en particulier retenaient son attention. Sa mère lui envoyait des baisers et son père lui faisait des clins d'œil. Harry avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien et tant de mal en même temps… Un mélange de joie et de tristesse lui nouait la gorge._

_« Harry, pousse-toi, je ne vois rien du tout ! »_

_Harry fut sorti de sa contemplation par Drago qui s'impatientait._

_« Désolé. Vas-y, mets-toi à ma place. Ca y est, tu les vois ? »_

_Drago ne répondit rien. _

_« Alors ?Mes parents sont bien, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… étaient bien, corrigea Harry avec amertume. »_

_Mais Drago ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Il paraissait sous le choc. Soudain, il chuchota d'une voix tremblante :_

_« Harry… Ce… ce miroir montre l'avenir ?_

_-C'est impossible. Toute ma famille est morte. Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu vois ? »_

_La réponse de Harry sembla rassurer profondément Drago._

_« Je… je ne vois rien de tout ce que tu vois._

_-Tu ne vois pas ma famille ? dit Harry, déçu._

_-Non._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vois alors ?_

_-Mon père…mort._

_-Ton père mort ?!_

_-Oui…_

_-Comment ?_

_-Ce… c'est moi qui le tue. »_

_Harry resta muet pendant quelques secondes._

_« Tu… t'es sérieux ?_

_-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?_

_-Excuse-moi..._

_-Bon, allons-y. J'aime pas cet endroit. On étouffe ici. Rentrons. »_

_Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir, mais il comprit que Drago avait de quoi être chamboulé et obtempéra. Il s'en voulut aussi d'avoir emmené son ami pour obtenir un tel résultat. Quel désastre… Mais pourquoi aussi Drago se voyait-il tuer son propre père alors que lui apercevait sa famille ? Harry ne comprenait pas bien._

_Les deux amis s'enveloppèrent dans la cape et rentrèrent dans leur dortoir en silence, au milieu des autres Serpentards. Malgré l'incident survenu à Drago avec le miroir, Harry se jura de retourner voir sa famille, avec ou sans son ami. C'était devenu primordial pour lui et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait raté cet instant privilégié où il n'était soudain plus si orphelin que ça…_

_La nuit suivante, Harry retrouva encore plus facilement le chemin et ne fit pas de mauvaises rencontres. Rusard et Miss Teigne ne semblaient pas être de sortie._

_Harry s'assit par terre, devant le miroir. A nouveau, il vit son père et sa mère qui lui souriaient et s'extasiaient de le revoir. Il était aux anges. Rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper cet instant de bonheur. Rien sauf peut-être…_

_Un visage pâle et blafard venait de se détacher de l'ombre et deux grands yeux bleus nuit le fixaient, impénétrables._

_Harry poussa un cri étouffé et arrêta de respirer en reconnaissant la silhouette floue du fantôme d'une jeune adolescente._

_« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'enfant d'une voix tremblante. »_

_Le fantôme ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer un peu tout en continuant de regarder Harry. Celui-ci se sentit un peu rassuré en constatant que le fantôme semblait aussi effrayé que lui. De plus, elle était plutôt jolie, même si elle était un fantôme. Rien à voir avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête par exemple. Il s'agissait là d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains dorés qui brillaient d'une lumière presque irréelle dans la pièce. Harry fut donc légèrement soulagé. Après tout, il était sûrement normal, dans une école telle que Poudlard, de se retrouver nez à nez avec ce genre de créature. Il était stupide de réagir comme un Moldu effarouché. Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de se faire agresser. Le fantôme ne lui avait rien fait._

_La jeune fille-fantôme dût également se rendre compte de l'air plus détendu de Harry, car cela la rassura elle aussi et elle s'avança vers l'enfant en souriant d'un air hésitant._

_« Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? »_

_Harry sursauta en entendant la voix presque cristalline du fantôme et s'étonna de la question. Elle s'ennuyait ? Il hésitait encore sur la conduite à adopter, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant quelqu'un entrer. Harry tressaillit à nouveau en entendant la voix de Dumbledore._

_« Harry… Alors tu es encore là ? »_

_Comment savait-il pour les autres fois ? s'interrogea l'enfant. Enfin, d'un côté, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore se devait de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa propre école…_

_« Je… que… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Monsieur ? »_

_Harry se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que sa question était stupide. Il était pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance en se trouvant dans un tel endroit et à une telle heure au lieu d'être dans son dortoir, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire au directeur, c'était : Que faîtes-vous là Monsieur ?!_

_« Je te retourne la question, Harry, déclara Dumbledore en souriant, amusé. »_

_L'enfant fut rassuré par l'air calme et bienveillant qu'arborait le directeur. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas puni en fin de compte…_

_Harry se retourna alors pour regarder où était passé le fantôme, et il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait disparu. La jeune fille était partie aussi discrètement qu'elle était apparue._

_« Que cherches-tu, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en le voyant scruter la pièce._

_-Il y avait quelqu'un… avec moi tout à l'heure._

_-Vraiment ? Qui était-ce ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était un fantôme ! Une drôle de fille… vous savez qui c'est, Monsieur ?_

_-Une fille-fantôme ? Jamais entendu parler. Mais tu sais, il y a tant de mystères à Poudlard que plus rien ne pourra m'étonner. Même moi, le directeur, je ne connais pas tous les passages secrets qui y existent… Normalement, je ne vois comme fantôme que les quatre que tout le monde connaît ici, mais il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que d'autres se baladent dans le château, mon garçon. »_

_Harry hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait. Dumbledore vint se planter près de Harry, qui se trouvait juste à côté du miroir du Risèd._

_« Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, je vois que tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Risèd, Harry… commenta le directeur. Je suppose que tu as compris quel est son pouvoir ?_

_-Et bien… il… il me montre ma famille… murmura Harry en tentant de ne pas songer à ce qu'avait vu Drago dans le miroir._

_-Et il montre ton ami Drago en train de tuer son père, Lucius Malefoy._

_-Comment… comment savez-vous ?!_

_-Tout le monde n'a pas forcément besoin d'une cape pour devenir invisible, répondit Dumbledore avec malice. Alors ? J'imagine que tu saisis maintenant ce que nous montre le Miroir du Risèd ?_

_-Pas vraiment._

_-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, le Miroir du Risèd ne serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il n'y verrait que son reflet. Est-ce que cela t'aide à comprendre ? »_

_Harry réfléchit, puis dit lentement :_

_« Il nous montre ce que nous voulons voir… mais…_

_-Oui et non, coupa Dumbledore, il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre coeur. Toi par exemple qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. »_

_Harry approuva de la tête, puis s'arrêta soudain et resta silencieux._

_« Mais pourtant… Pour Drago…_

_-Je vois là où tu veux en venir. Drago est un cas inquiétant…_

_-Arrêtez ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Mais Drago doit avoir de bonnes raisons ! J'ai confiance en lui ! Il n'aurait pas envie de faire ça si… il doit y avoir quelque chose ! De toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Drago est comme il est et il restera un ami pour moi ! Rien ne changera jamais !_

_-Calme-toi, Harry. Je sais que Drago est ton ami, et je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Et tu as raison, si Drago a éprouvé ce souhait, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne explication à cela… Drago est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, qui n'est pas facile à vivre… Je crois que Drago a beaucoup souffert à cause de son père, et il est possible que… enfin, il n'est pas impossible qu'il en soit venu à le détester, à le haïr au point de… d'éprouver ce sentiment meurtrier à son égard au plus profond de lui… mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il le fera, bien entendu. Il y a une limite entre les désirs et la réalité, tu comprends ? »_

_Harry ricana doucement. Oh oui, il comprenait Drago. Il l'avait toujours compris. A cent pour cent, même, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Car à lui aussi il lui arrivait de haïr les Dursley au point de souhaiter leur mort. En somme, il ressemblait un peu à Drago._

_« Cependant, poursuivit Dumbledore, ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont péri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. »_

_Harry serra les poings en entendant les mots de Dumbledore. Ne plus jamais tenter de retrouver le miroir pour revoir sa famille ? Facile à dire ! On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était à sa place ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ! Personne…_

_« Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ca ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher. »_

_Harry soupira. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il avait compris pour le miroir. Il n'irait plus jamais y regarder son reflet… L'enfant regarda une dernière fois dans la pièce, s'assurant que la fille-fantôme s'était bien envolée, puis partit enveloppé de sa cape._

_Dumbledore resta seul un instant dans la pièce. Il sentit soudain quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et reconnut Fumseck, son phénix._

_« Alors, Fumseck ? Tu as tout regardé, n'est-ce pas ? Que penses-tu de Harry Potter ? »_

_L'oiseau se contenta de donner de petits coups de bec dans son cou._

_« Drôle de petit garçon, hein ? Je m'inquiète pour lui… Je me demande ce qu'il va devenir, comment il va évoluer… Rien que tout à l'heure, sa réaction concernant son ami n'était pas banale. Il apprend que le désir de son meilleur ami est de tuer son père, et au lieu, comme un enfant normal, de réagir en étant choqué et effrayé par son ami, il l'a défendu et a eu presque l'air de trouver cela assez normal, en somme, que l'on désire tuer un de ses parents… On peut considérer sa réaction comme une volonté de protéger son ami, mais c'est tout de même effrayant, mon cher Fumseck… J'ai peur pour Harry. Son ami Drago aussi est à surveiller… Et j'ai comme l'impression que ces deux-là vont nous donner du fil à retordre ces six prochaines années… »_

**--fin du flash-back--**

La deuxième rencontre avec Lisa Robinson avait été celle qui avait déclenché leur amitié. Car combattre un troll avait de quoi tisser des liens !

En effet, c'était lors de l'attaque du troll dans les toilettes des filles que la deuxième rencontre s'était faite. Harry et Drago, alors âgés de onze ans, avaient tout de suite été intrigués et fascinés en entendant la nouvelle se propager qu'un troll se trouvait à Poudlard, et, inconscients, ils étaient allés voir de leurs propres yeux de quoi il en retournait. C'était totalement irresponsable de leur part bien sûr, mais Harry et Drago avaient toujours été ce que l'on peut appeler des « têtes de mule », et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient manqué le spectacle du troll.

Aussitôt après, en se retrouvant face à l'énorme créature mesurant près de quatre mètres de haut, son corps couvert de verrues et dégageant une odeur pestilentielle, ils avaient commencé à regretter leur enthousiasme de se retrouver face au monstre. Et lorsque le troll avait brandi sa gigantesque massue en direction de Drago, il s'en était fallu de peu avant que Lisa Robinson intervienne à temps.

Effectivement, sans que Harry ou Drago ne s'en soient doutés, la jeune fille-fantôme était apparue de nulle part et s'était précipitée sur le troll, le traversant de par et d'autres de son corps pour le perturber, créant ainsi un effet de surprise permettant à Drago de réagir et d'éviter d'avoir la cervelle écrabouillée par la massue. Cela n'aurait pas été du plus bel effet dans les toilettes des filles...

Pour finir, Harry avait réussi à planter sa baguette magique dans la narine droite du troll tandis que Drago en avait profité pour lui assener le coup de grâce, c'est à dire en prononçant la dernière formule magique qu'ils avaient appris pendant le cours du professeur Flitwick : « _Wingardium__ Leviosa ! »_

Aussitôt, la massue s'était arrachée de la main du troll, s'élevant très haut dans les airs, pour finir par s'abattre sur la tête de la créature avec un craquement des plus sinistres. Le troll avait vacillé, trébuché puis s'était écroulé face contre terre sur le sol des toilettes des filles, arrachant au passage deux ou trois lavabos qui s'ils étaient déjà en mauvais état au préalabre, avaient alors pendouillé lamentablement au dessus du sol, laissant la pièce dans un beau chantier.

Harry et Drago, les jambes flageolantes, s'étaient regardés avec incrédulité pendant quelques instants, puis s'étaient tournés vers la fille-fantôme qui était toujours là.

« Qui es-tu ? avait demandé Harry, posant la question pour la deuxième fois.

-Lisa Robinson, avait répondu le fantôme avec un sourire hésitant.

-Lisa, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. C'était cool ton coup de passer à travers le troll ! Heureusement que t'étais là ! s'était écrié Drago avec reconnaissance.

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? avait demandé Lisa.

-En tout cas, sa morve sur ma baguette m'a l'air encore toute fraîche, avait déclaré comiquement Harry en désignant l'espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique.

-Eeeeerk !!! s'étaient exclamés Drago et Lisa en éclatant de rire. »

Harry s'était joint à eux et pour finir, à compter de ce moment, Lisa était devenue amie avec les deux garçons. Combattre un troll n'était certes pas le genre d'occasion censée créer des amitiés, mais Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Lisa Robinson n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des gens « communs » ; et c'est ainsi que venait de naître le trio inséparable de deux Serpentards et d'un fantôme, personnes qui allaient bientôt devenir les plus redoutées de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard...

-------------------------------------

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? On va être en retard, signala Drago à ses deux amis.

-Yep, allons-y, approuva Harry en ouvrant la marche.

-Je vous suis ! s'écria Lisa en les suivant. »

Comme prévu, ils se rendirent à la Cabane Hurlante, et consultèrent une dernière fois les instructions pour s'assurer de prendre la bonne direction.

« Le vingt-neuvième arbre en partant de la Cabane Hurlante... lut Drago à haute voix. Bon, c'est ici que ça se complique. Il va falloir compter les arbres... Quelles conneries ! C'est un jeu de piste ou quoi ?!

-Cherche pas à comprendre, vieux, ce sont tous des tordus... S'il faut compter, comptons, je vois pas comment faire autrement. Allez, c'est parti ! »

Conformément aux instructions, les trois amis suivirent les arbres jusqu'à arriver près du vingt-neuvième, là où était sensé se trouver, d'après le papier de l'université, un Téléporteur. Il était 8h50 précises.

Cependant, pas de Téléporteur en vue. En fait, ni Harry, ni Drago, ni Lisa ne savaient ce que c'était, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ressembler à un Téléporteur. Seuls des arbres se dressaient devant eux. Seulement... il n'y avait pas que des arbres... se rendirent-ils vite compte.

Weasley, Granger, Londubat.

L'insupportable trio des ex-Griffondors était aussi là.

« La bonne surprise ! s'exclama Harry en s'avançant le premier vers eux. J'étais sûr que nous nous retrouverions très vite après le petit incident de l'autre jour ! Alors, Granger ? En forme ? Tu t'es remise de ta grosse frayeur ?

-Ca dépend... de quelle frayeur parles-tu ? Celle d'avoir réalisé que j'allais être encore obligée de supporter ta sale petite gueule pendant encore toute une année ? »

Ron et Neville se mirent à rire, approuvant les paroles de leur amie.

« Pas possible... Granger se rebelle ! se moqua Harry. Je ne savais pas que « sale petite gueule » faisait partie de ton vocabulaire... Miss Perfect se dévergonde ?

-Seulement lorsque j'ai affaire à des gens tels que toi, Potter. J'ai même d'autres mots dans mon vocabulaire à te proposer pour te qualifier. Que penses-tu de connard ? Enculé, peut-être ? A moins que salaud de la pire espèce te convienne mieux ? »

Les rires de Ron et de Neville redoublèrent.

La sale petite conne... Harry avait envie d'étrangler son joli cou de ses mains et de serrer, serrer... jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui jure d'être prête à faire tout ce qu'il désire pourvu qu'il arrête.

Harry sourit à cette pensée. Granger le suppliant et acceptant d'obéir à ses ordres... Tiens, ce serait bien marrant, ça. Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était tout simplement mission impossible. Ils se haïssaient depuis tellement longtemps...

« En tout cas, pour toi, Granger, il n'y a pas de problème pour chercher à te qualifier. Sang-de-Bourbe te convient à merveille, là au moins, il n'y a pas de problème, déclara nonchalamment Drago en s'avançant près de Harry et en souriant ironiquement.

-Malefoy ! Retire ça tout de suite ! menaça Ron.

-Drago, ne retire rien surtout ! Comme ça, Roninou va devenir tout rouge. Et j'adore quand Roninou devient tout rouge ! s'écria Harry en rigolant ouvertement. »

Effectivement, « Roninou » devint rouge de fureur deux secondes plus tard.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça cette fois-ci ! hurla Ron à pleins poumons.

-Oooooh, je meurs de peur, fit Harry en faisant mine de s'évanouir.

-M'en parle pas, je tremble comme une feuille, renchérit Drago. Oh, Roninou, tu n'oserais pas nous faire du mal, tout de même !

-Pustula Cravencis ! cria Ron en brandissant sa baguette magique en direction de Drago. »

Celui-ci s'y était préparé et para le coup en lançant un sort de Jambetremble. Lorsque les deux sorts se rencontrèrent, ils s'annulèrent. Enervé, les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à lancer un autre sort, lorsque...

« Arrêtez ! »

Le cri de Lisa alerta tout le monde et chacun se tut.

« Arrêtez de lancer des sorts ! S'il vous plaît... Ne le faites plus... Drago, arrête ça ! »

Interdit, Drago abaissa sa baguette. Ron n'en fit rien mais ce fut Hermione qui, d'un geste, l'obligea à faire de même.

Harry regarda Lisa. La jeune fille était livide. Pour un fantôme, son visage était très expressif et le jeune homme s'était habitué à lire à travers ses traits son humeur. Et là, Lisa était mal. Harry en devinait à peu près la raison. Lisa avait beau être restée toujours très évasive sur le sujet, Harry et Drago avaient quand même compris que la jeune fille était morte lors d'une bataille sanglante où les sortilèges d'attaque dont les sortilèges Impardonnables, avaient fusé de toute part. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle détestait que la situation dégénère en combats...

Il fallait donc cesser cette dispute stupide et trouver le moyen de se rendre à l'Université avec ce maudit Téléporteur. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller questionner les gens aux alentours voir s'ils connaissaient l'entrée de l'Université de Northcleef. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir qu'ils se dépêchent car s'ils n'agissaient pas bientôt, ils allaient être en retard pour de bon.

Pff... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils rencontrent ces trois idiots ? Ce n'était pas leur jour. D'autant plus que Granger l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Quelle chieuse, celle-là... Elle avait le don pour lui gâcher ses journées.

« Drago, on se casse ! ordonna Harry à son ami. Ces trois bouseux n'en valent pas la peine...

-De qui tu parles, là ?! cria Ron, prêt à reprendre la bagarre. »

Harry haussa les épaules et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ce gros imbécile.

« Lisa, viens avec nous... on repart, ok ? murmura-t-il d'une voix plus douce à la jeune fille-fantôme. »

Elle approuva doucement de la tête et suivit Harry et Drago.

« A... attendez ! »

Harry se retourna lentement, étonné au plus haut point d'entendre Hermione Granger les retenir. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille et sourit en constatant qu'elle détourna les yeux, comme si elle était troublée. Tiens, tiens... Intéressant, songea-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Granger ? Je te manque déjà ? demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Tu rêves ! C'est juste que... nous avons un problème, tous les six. Et j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions le résoudre sans l'aide de chacun d'entre nous. Chacun des deux groupes, précisa Hermione en insistant bien sur le mot « groupe ».

-QUOI ?! s'étranglèrent en choeur Harry et Drago.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Vous allez vite comprendre... Le seul moyen de nous rendre à l'Université est de trouver ce Téléporteur. Or, Ron, Neville et moi l'avons trouvé. »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, surpris. Si le Téléporteur avait été trouvé, pourquoi Granger, Weasley et Londubat étaient-ils encore là ?

« Où est-il dans ce cas ? demanda Harry.

-Ici, dit Hermione en désignant un endroit près d'elle. »

Harry et Drago s'avancèrent et finirent par apercevoir ce que Hermione leur désignait. Il s'agissait d'un drôle de petit champignon, rouge et noir et tout recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ? Tu crois sérieusement nous faire avaler ça ? grogna Drago en s'éloignant.

-Elle ne ment pas, assura Neville qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Si vous essayez de le toucher, vous verrez par vous-mêmes comment il va réagir. »

Intrigué, Harry s'avança pour saisir le champignon. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun indice jusque là et puis, pourquoi les ex-Griffondors mentiraient-ils ?

Harry regretta néanmoins son geste lorsqu'il se fit mordre sauvagement la main par les dents de ce qui ressemblait à... aux dents d'un petit champignon rouge et noir !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? cria-t-il en tenant sa main blessée contre lui.

-Ze suis pas un truc, moi ! Ze suis un Téléporteur, Môzieur, et zavez intérêt à vous en rappelez zi vous voulez aller à Norzcleef ! grommela l'espèce de champignon en s'agitant et en levant ce que l'on pouvait appeler le chapeau, c'est à dire le haut du champignon.

« Ce machin parle ?! s'exclama Drago en se rapprochant.

-Zêtes zourds ou quoi ?! Ze suis un grand Téléporteur alors un peu de rezpect ze vous prie !

-Hum... il est assez... susceptible, chuchota Hermione. Ecoutez ce qu'il a à vous dire et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi vous allez avoir besoin de notre aide et pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'entraide complètement ridicule ?! Il ne recevait jamais d'aide de personne et ce n'était certainement pas avec Granger et ses deux amis que ça allait commencer !

« Tu peux nous emmener à Northcleef ? demanda Drago au Téléporteur.

-On dit zil te plaît quand on est polis !

-Va te faire f...

-Pourrais-tu nous emmener à l'Université de Northcleef, s'il te plaît, ô grand Téléporteur ? interrompit Lisa, pressentant que la phrase de Drago ne serait pas des plus polies.

-Ah za fait plaizir ! Enfin une zeune fille bien élevée ! Zest rare de nos zours... Avant toute zose, combien êtes-vous à vouloir vous zy rendre et quels zont vos noms ?

-On est trois, deux étudiants plus un fantôme. Le fantôme pose un problème ? interrogea Harry.

-Non, aucun. Les fantômes zont autorizés à condizion qu'ils ne viennent pas en tant qu'étudiants. Veut-elle venir pour étudier ?

-Non, je viens juste pour accompagner mes amis, expliqua Lisa.

-Alors zest bon, elle peut venir. Elle ne zera pas comptée. Donc en concluzion, vous zêtes deux, zest bien za ?

-Ouais, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

-Harry Potter ! Enzanté de faire votre connaizanze ! Ze suis très flatté de vous rencontrer, zeune homme ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était habitué à de telles flatteries et n'y prêtait plus attention depuis belle lurette.

« Malheureuzement, ze me trouve dans l'incapazité de vous faire entrer, mes zeunes amis ! Vous n'êtes que deux et zai été enzorcelé pour n'azepter que les groupes de zinq nouveaux étudiants ! Dézolé !

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Vous êtes censés nous emmener à l'Université quel que soit notre nombre !

-Les ordres zont les ordres !

-Quel est l'intérêt de nous faire passer par groupes de cinq seulement, bordel ?!

-Mezieurs ! Ze le répète, ze ne peux rien faire pour vous zi vous n'êtes pas zinq à vouloir entrer en même temps, un point, zest tout ! »

Harry et Drago restèrent muets l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelle poisse ! Impossible de rentrer seulement eux deux et Lisa... C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi !

Harry réfléchit. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Miss Perfect, le Pauvre et le Paumé. Il devait trouver quelque chose.

Le jeune homme eut soudain une idée. Le Téléporteur refusait de leur obéir, mais peut-être que si on l'obligeait...

« Hey le champignon !

-Monzieur Potter ! Ze ne zuis pas un vulgaire zampignon mais un...

-Prends ça et ferme-la un peu ! s'écria Harry en lui lançant un sort de manipulation avec sa baguette. »

Le Téléporteur se prit le sort de plein fouet et resta sonné pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Tu n'as pas osé !

-Désolé de te choquer, Granger. Mais je préfère utiliser mes méthodes, c'est souvent plus efficace. Tu vois, remercie-moi : grâce à moi, nous n'aurons même pas à collaborer !

-Bien joué, vieux ! On n'a plus qu'à le faire obéir ! »

Triomphant, Harry retourna s'occuper du Téléporteur qui semblait reprendre connaissance. Normalement, si tout se passait comme prévu, après avoir subi un sort de manipulation, le Téléporteur devrait considérer Harry comme son maître pendant un court instant.

« Téléporteur ! A partir de maintenant et pendant les minutes qui vont suivre, tu n'obéiras qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi, compris ? »

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réponse, puis un petit rire se fit entendre.

« Hahaha ! Bien ezayé, Monzieur Potter ! Il z'en est fallu de peu, mais mon maître n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il avait prévu que des petits rigolos ezairaient de contrer zon zort et il m'a protézé de tout ! Albuz Dumbledore a tout prévu !

-Dumbledore ?! »

Chacun se regarda avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore venait faire dans tout ça ? Il n'avait aucun rapport avec Northcleef, lui son travail, c'était Poudlard...

« Dumbledore est ton maître ? demanda Harry au Téléporteur.

-Oupz ! Zen ai trop dit ! Tant pis ! Mais vous ne zaurez plus rien de moi ! Motuz et bouze couzue ! »

Exaspéré, Harry se retint d'écraser cette espèce de Champignon guignol zozotant. Il n'y avait bien que Dumbledore pour choisir une telle créature pour les faire rentrer à l'Université... Enfin, si Dumbledore était bien à l'originie de tout cela, bien entendu.

« En tout cas, constata Hermione, ton petit tour de passe-passe n'a pas fonctionné, Potter ! Et nous allons devoir coopérer, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Harry se renfrogna. La peste avait raison. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, les deux groupes ennemis allaient travailler ensemble ! Enfin, il ne fallait rien exagérer. Il s'agissait seulement de demander au Téléporteur de les emmener en même temps à l'Université, rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, se rassura Harry.

« Ca ne me plaît pas, répondit calmement Harry. Mais apparemment, nous n'avons pas le choix de nous associer à votre groupe de bouseux, pas vrai, Drago ?

-Exactement ! Ca va être dur mais... je crois que je devrais supporter le choc. Et toi, Lisa ? Toujours partante ?

-Du moment que je peux rester avec vous !

-Vous croyez peut-être que ça va être facile pour nous de vous supporter ? s'offusqua Hermione.

-Ca va être l'enfer ! s'écria Ron.

-Nous non plus ça ne nous plaît pas, approuva Neville.

-Mes pauvres chous, railla Harry. »

Hermione lui décocha un sourire glacial et reprit :

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, réitérons notre demande auprès du Téléporteur. »

Comme personne ne protestait, la jeune fille de dix-huit ans retourna à côté de la créature.

« Téléporteur, nous avons une nouvelle offre pour toi.

-Zi vous comptez me zeter un nouveau zort, zest peine perdue ze préfère vous prévenir tout de zuite !

-Non, non ! Potter s'est calmé et je suis sûre qu'il regrette, mentit Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Harry avec nonchalance.

-Monzieur Potter ! Quelle inzolence ! Laizez-moi tranquille, ze ne veux plus etre déranzé ! »

Le Téléporteur se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il se rendormait. Hermione fusilla Harry du regard. Elle quitta le Téléporteur et se planta devant le jeune homme, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les bras sur les hanches.

Harry se surprit à la trouver attirante en la voyant ainsi en face de lui.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cette créature était susceptible ! gronda Hermione à voix basse. Si l'on veut qu'il prenne notre demande en compte, il faut faire preuve d'un minimum de diplomatie !

-Oh, vraiment ? Désolé, Granger, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, répondit Harry avec un faux-sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses, mais à lui ! exigea Hermione en désignant le Téléporteur.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Pas le moins du monde. Dépêche-toi, Potter ! »

Harry n'était pas accoutumé à recevoir des ordres, et encore moins d'une fille ex-Gryffondor s'appelant Hermione Granger, mais il obéit car il venait d'avoir une idée très amusante.

« Hep, le Téléporteur ! appela-t-il. Réveille-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

La créature daigna ouvrir un oeil et grommela :

« Zespère que zest urzent !

-Voilà... Ze... ze voudrais m'ezcusez pour mon comportement à votre égard, zer Môzieur le Zampignon... Zai été très impoli et zaimerais que...

-ESPEZE DE ZALE PETIT IMPERTINENT ! ON NE ZE MOQUE PAS IMPUNEMENT D'UN TELEPORTEUR ! MON MAITRE EN ZERA INFORME ET ZE VEILLERAIS A CE QUE VOUS ZOYEZ PUNIS COMME VOUS LE MERITEZ !

-Mais... ze ne comprends pas... qu'ai-ze fait de mal ? demanda Harry en prenant un air faussement désolé. »

Drago et Lisa étaient pliés en deux tandis que les trois autres bouillaient de rage. En particulier Hermione, qui semblait sur le point d'avoir de la fumée sortir par les oreilles.

Le Téléporteur se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même, après avoir assuré à tous et à toutes qu'il était scandalisé et que Harry ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis.

« Triple crétin ! cria Hermione en se plantant à nouveau près du jeune homme. Tu te crois drôle ?! A cause de toi, nous avons peut-être perdu notre unique chance d'aller à l'Université ! Si jamais ce Téléporteur refuse de nous faire entrer, je te jure que...

-Relax, Granger ! Ce n'est qu'un stupide champignon. Il a été ensorcelé pour nous faire entrer, il le fera quoi qu'on lui fasse. »

Pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, Harry retourna auprès du Téléporteur et ordonna à la créature de l'écouter.

« Hé, Téléporteur ! On a une nouvelle requête, grouille-toi ! »

La créature ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Bravo ! C'est une réussite, ironisa Hermione, furieuse. »

La jeune fille était furibonde. A cause de Potter, elle allait arriver en retard dès le premier jour à l'Université ! Elle qui n'avait jamais manqué une seule journée de cours... Elle ne le supportait pas ! Potter... soit maudit ! maugréa-t-elle.

« Arrête de grogner Granger ! Regarde, le Téléporteur se réveille. »

En effet, la créature remua - de très mauvaise grâce, certes - mais elle remua.

« Vous zavez raizon, zai été programmé pour vous répondre, mais ze vous zure que ze ne le fais pas de plein gré ! Alors ? Que voulez-vous, zette fois-zi ?

-Nous sommes cinq étudiants de première année à vouloir rentrer à l'Université. C'est possible ? demanda Harry en grimaçant de dégoût en prononçant le « nous » qui incluait les trois ex-Gryffondors.

-Vos noms ze vous prie !

-Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Mmm... za m'a l'air correct... oui, vous êtes bien enrezistrés ! Zest bon, vous pouvez y aller! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à pozer une main sur moi et je vous emmènerais touz à deztinazion ! »

Hésitant, chaque groupe s'interrogea du regard, et pour finir, tous se postèrent à côté du Téléporteur comme il venait de le demander.

Lisa, qui était un fantôme, était incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit, cependant, elle possédait un objet magique qui lui permettait de toucher à nouveau. Il s'agissait du « Gant de Millémau ». Il suffisait ainsi à Lisa d'enfiler ces gants magiques pour pouvoir toucher de ses mains n'importe quoi, comme un humain normal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que chacun avait posé sa main sur le Téléporteur, tout se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux. Les arbres se mirent à défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse, le sol se mit à tanguer dangereusement, puis tout disparut de leur vision...

--------------------------------

Hermione commença à remuer, se réveillant comme si elle sortait d'un étrange rêve. Quelle drôle de sensation... Elle se souvenait de tout. Du Téléporteur, des deux ex-Serpentards et de la fille-fantôme qui les accompagnait... Ils avaient été obligés de venir ensemble jusqu'ici et apparemment, cela avait marché. Ils s'étaient téléportés jusqu'à l'Université !

Curieuse, Hermione voulut se lever pour voir où ils se trouvaient exactement, lorsque la jeune fille se rendit compte que le poids d'un autre corps sur le sien l'empêchait de bouger. Quelqu'un était allongé sur elle, de tout son long !

A cause de la semi-obscurité, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Mais en tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle voulait se débarrasser du gêneur le plus vite possible. Certes, il sentait bon - elle venait de s'en rendre compte en respirant l'odeur agréable et excitante laissée par un subtil après-rasage, mais ce n'était pas une raison...

Surtout qu'il pouvait très bien s'agir de Potter ou de Malefoy ! réalisa-t-elle brusquement.

Une vigueur toute nouvelle s'empara d'elle, et c'est avec une certaine urgence qu'Hermione essaya de se dégager, secouant par la même occasion le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle. Seul un grognement sourd lui répondit, suivi d'un long bâillement. Le garçon se redressa légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Lorsqu'elle aperçut deux émeraudes briller dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille crut défaillir.

Harry Potter ! L'horrible Harry Potter était allongé sur elle !

Apparemment, lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de qui elle était, car au lieu de s'éloigner d'elle, il eut un sourire gourmand et d'un air encore endormi, il se pencha sur ses lèvres en murmurant d'une voix pâteuse :

« Salut Lis... bien dormi, bébé ? »

Lis ?! Oh non ! Il était en train de la prendre pour une de ses stupides conquêtes ! Une de ces cruches sans cervelle !

Sans hésiter, Hermione chercha à se redresser sauvagement et voulut lui ordonner de la lâcher, mais il la tenait fermement et la protestation de la jeune fille fut étouffée lorsqu'il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, les deux ennemis jurés, venaient de s'embrasser.

C'est pas possible ! Hermione se sentait à la fois écoeurée, indignée, humiliée... et incroyablement féminine ! Ce n'était pas croyable... La jeune fille avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, elle n'avait jamais été embrassée uniquement que par la même personne dans sa vie, et ou bien son unique et premier petit ami s'y prenait comme un manche à balai, ou bien Harry Potter embrassait merveilleusement bien, mystère... En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait autant de sensations avec un simple baiser. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Enfin, oui et non. Elle voulait continuer, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça soit LUI qui continue, LUI qui lui fasse éprouver toutes ces choses... _Harry Potter ! Maudit sois-tu !_

Là, Hermione n'hésita plus. Elle mit un terme au baiser qui commençait à devenir trop profond, et repoussa le jeune homme de toutes ses forces.

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux, hébétés, et grommela :

« Lisbeth, qu'est-ce que... Granger ?! »

Le jeune homme dévisagea la jeune fille sur laquelle il était assis et se leva brusquement en réalisant son erreur. Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger... Complètement endormi après la téléportation, il s'était cru être au lit avec Lisbeth et avait confondu avec Granger !

_Merde ! Quel con !_

« Harry, enfin ! On t'a cherché partout ! s'exclama Drago en débarquant soudainement à côté d'eux.

-Hermione ! Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? demandèrent Neville et Ron qui arrivaient à leur tour. »

Ni Harry ni Hermione ne répondirent à leurs questions. Ils étaient bien trop abasourdis pour être en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui venait de se passer n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu... mais c'était arrivé. Totalement par hasard... mais c'était quand même arrivé. Et ils avaient du mal à l'accepter.

Finalement, Harry fut le premier à prendre les choses en main. Surtout qu'il venait de comprendre que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était en fait peut-être pas si grave... Car le jeune homme commençait à réaliser qu'il était fort possible que cela tourne à son avantage.

« Tout le monde peut faire de petites erreurs, songea-t-il. Et puis au fond, si l'on réfléchit bien, c'est plutôt marrant... Suffit de voir la tête de Granger pour comprendre ! D'ailleurs... ça a l'air de pas mal l'atteindre, cette histoire... Moi, en fait, je m'en fous. Je l'ai embrassé, mais c'est comme avec plein d'autres filles... au fond, ça ne change rien. Tandis que Granger... à tous les coups, elle va en faire une attaque ! Et peut-être que... je pourrais en tirer profit pour la suite... Maintenant, si jamais Granger m'énerve, je saurais quoi faire... »

Voilà ce qui trottait dans la tête de Harry. Le jeune homme eut un sourire mauvais. Granger, à nous deux...

« Tout va bien, déclara Harry aux autres. Nous deux, on a atterri ici, et vous autres ? Où étiez-vous ? »

Apparemment, chacun avait été un peu éparpillé aux alentours, mais à seulement quelques mètres d'intervalle.

« Où sommes-nous, exactement ? demanda Lisa.

-Aucune idée, répondit Drago. T'en penses quoi, Harry ?

-Pareil. J'aurais cru qu'on serait arrivés directement à l'Université, mais apparemment, pas vraiment. »

En effet, ils se trouvaient à présent dans une forêt, dont les arbres particulièrement haut les empêchaient de bénéficier de la lumière du jour.

Soudain, des bruits de pas les alertèrent et se tint bientôt devant eux un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années qui se présenta :

« Bonjour à vous, les nouveaux. Je m'appelle Igor et je suis un étudiant de troisième année. Je suis chargé d'être votre guide et tout au long de votre année, vous pourrez me demander conseil si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Enchantée, déclara Hermione en avançant d'un pas.

-Moi de même. C'est toujours un honneur de rencontrer une jolie fille qui est en plus la meilleure élève de sa promotion... »

Hermione rougit et bafouilla un « merci » inaudible.

« Et je suppose que voici Harry Potter, poursuivit Igor en regardant la cicatrice du garçon. Décidément, j'ai vraiment de la chance ! Bienvenue, Harry. »

Celui-ci eut un sourire dédaigneux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet Igor. A distribuer ainsi des compliments, il lui donnait l'impression de ne faire ça que pour être bien vu et se trouver dans leurs bonnes dispositions. S'il espérait un bonjour de sa part, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Harry s'avança donc lui aussi et, sans prendre la peine de serrer la main que Igor lui tendait, il lui demanda sèchement :

« Où est donc l'Université ?

-Vous n'avez pas encore deviné ? Où croyez-vous être en ce moment même ?

-Cette forêt fait partie de Northcleef ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

-En effet. Mais si vous voulez parler des bâtiments, l'Université en elle-même commence réellement un peu plus loin. C'est à cinq minutes d'ici. Avant de nous y rendre, pourriez-vous me donner vos noms, vous autres ?

-Ron Weasley.

-Salut, Ron.

-Neville Londubat.

-Bienvenue à toi aussi, Neville.

-Moi, c'est Lisa Robinson. Je suis un fantôme, donc je ne viens pas en tant qu'étudiante.

-Bien, ce n'est pas interdit. Et toi ? interrogea Igor comme Drago se taisait. »

Tout comme Harry, Drago n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'attitude de Igor. Il sentait l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

« Drago Malefoy, lâcha Drago d'une voix coupante.

-Hem... bonjour, Drago. Bon, et bien suivez-moi, je vous prie. L'Université se trouve juste à la sortie de la forêt. Vous allez voir, je suis sûr que vous passerez une très bonne année à Northcleef... »

Enthousiastes, Ron, Neville et Hermione suivirent Igor en pressant le pas, tandis que Harry, Drago et Lisa restaient à l'arrière.

« Je ne le sens pas, ce type, murmura la jeune fille-fantôme à ses deux amis tout en marchant.

-Moi non plus, approuva Drago.

-On a eu la même impression, à ce que je vois, observa calmement Harry. On dirait qu'il veut faire de nous ses amis... le genre de type que je déteste le plus. Ne faisons rien pour le moment. Il ne nous a rien fait, de toute façon. Attendons plutôt de voir comment est l'Université...

-J'espère vraiment qu'on va y passer une bonne année, moi, fit Lisa qui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser pour étouffer l'ennui. »

La jeune fille-fantôme n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cette première année à l'Université de Northcleef s'annonçait riche en rebondissements...

_A suivre… _

**Note de l'auteur**

Et bien j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On ne voit toujours pas l'Université ms patience je réserve ça pour le prochain chapitre ! Allez, un petit geste, je vous donne le titre du chapitre 3 : **_« Les Lycornels et les Scorpicores » _**

Sinon, quelques informations concernant ce chapitre :

Vous constaterez que j'ai gardé des éléments du premier tome de Harry Potter tout en les modifiant (j'ai gardé certaines phrases prononcées par Dumbledore ms tout le reste g changé), avec l'histoire du Miroir du Risèd ou du troll par exemple. Et pour ça justement, je voulais préciser que j'avais inversé la chronologie par rapport à ce qu'il se passe ds le livre : c'est à dire que ds Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, normalement l'épisode du troll se situe avant celui du Miroir du Risèd. Moi j'ai inversé par rapport à ce que je voulais faire ds cette fic. Voilà !

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !

Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

Leera H.


	3. Les Lycornels et les Scorpicores

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!

Bon, pour commencer et pour rassurer tout ceux et celles qui me l'ont demandé (et ils ou elles avaient raison étant donné ma disparition durant de longs mois angoissants), non,

**JE N'ARRETERAI PAS CETTE FIC !**

Je m'amuse bien trop à l'écrire, donc vous inquiétez pas, ce projet ne sera pas abandonné !

Maintenant, je m'excuse pour l'énorme attente qu'il y a eu avant ce troisième chapitre… J'ai hésité à vous prévenir que je continuais et qu'il arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre, ce nouveau chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire de fausse joie en publiant une affreuse note, qui fait tjrs penser au début aux lecteurs être un nouveau chapitre, et après on se rend compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pauvre note que l'auteur a envoyée pour rassurer ses petits lecteurs… comme moi-même je n'aime pas ça, je me suis retenue et j'ai préféré attendre pour vous faire la surprise, héhé

Si j'ai mis aussi longtemps, c'est surtout parce que j'écris d'autres fics, dont une qui est originale et à laquelle je tiens beaucoup, donc en ce moment, je me suis focalisée sur cette fic originale et j'ai un peu laissé de côté mes deux fanfics, désolée !! Heureusement, je me suis plantée devant mon pc il y a 2 jours en m'encourageant moi-même qu'il était peut-être temps de pondre un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, et finalement, ça m'aura pris deux jours acharnés pour écrire ce chapitre… les premières lignes ont été difficiles (je savais pas comment décrire l'université, à vrai dire au début je n'avais aucune idée de l'air qu'elle avait, et puis j'ai sorti deux ou trois conneries et après c allé tout seul ! lol) ms je me suis lâchée, vous avez un long chapitre qui vous attend !

Bon, les reviews… (petite coulée de bave) : génial !! merci, merci, merci, merci, merci énormément !!! je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

**LeDjiNn** : ta remarque était pas bête du tout et je me suis rendue compte en effet que ma dernière phrase était un peu débile en fin de compte ! _Lisa qui ne vivait que pour s'amuser_. Ahem… wé c vrai que pour un fantôme, c dur dur… Oo

Bon ben merci bcp, je me suis instruite grâce à toi et je v changer de mot !!

Merci bien !

**Lisia** : Continue de supporter le couple Harry/Hermione !! Rien que pour ça je suis avec toi !

**Mimille** : Merci, j'espère que tu continueras de lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !

**Lonnie78** : Hey ! Je suis démasquée ! J'aurais pas dû donner le nom du chapitre, moi… mdr En tout cas, bravo, t'as bien deviné à quoi pouvaient correspondre les Lycornels et les Scorpicores, même si tu vas t'en rendre compte ds ce chapitre, ce ne sont pas vraiment des maisons et ds les chapitres qui vont venir, on va même pouvoir voir que ces deux clans sont pas jolis jolis… Ah tiens, moi aussi je l'ai lu en 3 jours le tome 5 ! Je l'ai fini un samedi soir je me souviens, vers 2h30 du mat', car de tt façon, il aurait été impossible de dormir sans l'avoir fini… Quand ya un truc que j'm bien, je suis comme ça, moi. Je fais une fixation dessus et j'arrête pas d'y penser ! Donc tu ne dois pas être la seule à être timbrée, je te soutiens

En tout cas, un GROS merci parce qu'en effet, ta review m'a bcp motivée !!!

(et je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma fic pouvait faire au moins un peu rire, donc tant mieux ca me fait plaisir o)

**Dready**** Girl** : Non, je n'ai pas lu « Bring me to life », mais j'ai lu par contre « La coupe de Feu l'alternative » le début en français et après toute la suite en anglais et j'ai ador ! J'ai lu plusieurs fics de ce genre, avec un Harry badboy pote avec Drago, et ça m'a donné envie de faire ce style de fic et « Harry Potter à l'université de Northcleef » est né. Merci pour tes compliments !! et voici la suite qui j'espère vraiment, te fera plaisir !

**Alisa**** Adams** : Hello Ali ! En effet, le Téléporteur à moitié ridicule qui zozote m'a bien fait marrer, je sais pas trop comment m'est venue l'idée au début je me disais que c'était vraiment très con, mais je regrette pas si tu me dis que t'as bien aimé ! Oui, Hermione est très coincée, mais c'est normal, il faut qu'il y ait un bon contraste entre elle et Harry et vu le caractère de Harry c'était le seul moyen ! Mais bon, elle est déjà un peu comme ça dans le livre donc pour elle je reste plus fidèle à l'histoire originale, et puis je m'arrange pour qu'elle ait du caractère pour ne pas trop morfler face aux deux horribles Serpentards, la pauvre !

Ho, ho ! Je vois que toi aussi tu es très intelligente, puisque t'as compris pour les Lycornels et les Scorpicores ! Mais comme pour lonnie78, je te préviens que ce ne sont pas vraiment des maisons enfin tu verras bien c'est un peu plus complexe que ça… Pour le côté Badboy, j'assume totalement !! lol Bien que si jamais je rencontrais dans la vraie vie un mec tel que le Harry que j'ai créé dans cette fic, je ne crois pas que je me jetterais sur lui… plutôt un petit coup de genou bien placé ne lui ferait pas de mal, mdr ! Tiens, au fait, le côté badboy me fait penser qu'après cette fic, j'aimerais en faire une autre sur harry potter avec un Harry gentil cette fois, mais qui désirerait se transformer en Badboy car il en a marre de n'avoir aucune vie privée ; et il demanderait conseil à Hermione ! En fait, ça serait tiré d'un livre marrant que j'ai lu (genre le journal de Bridget Jones) ms je t'en parlerai ds un mail paske là j'ai l'impression de raconter ma vie depuis un peu trop longtemps… et pour ma fic où le héros est sympa (elle s'appelle « Ikhezale »), ça ne va pas être publié tt de suite paske sinon, je vois que j'arrive pas à m'en sortir quand j'écris trop de fics à la fois, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de me mettre à fond sur « Mondes parallèles » pour mieux avancer donc ca va être très long avant de voir arriver l'autre fic… aïe, ca y est je suis repartie ds mon petit monologue…

Bon ciao Ali merchi et je n'oublierai plus de te prévenir pour la publication de mes fics t'en fais pas !!!

**Ilithye** : Coucou l'hystérique !! génial le début de ta review, j'étais très contente que tu ais fait le rapprochement entre Teddy et harry !! Franchement, je te jure que j'ai écrit ça sans y penser, mais en fait je pense que ça a été fait inconsciemment de ma part, maintenant, ma dévotion pour Teddy est quasi totale donc je ne contrôle plus rien… lol Je te laisse volontiers Kyo et Matt pour que tu les fasses entrer dans le clan des Choupis ! Au fait, je t'ai pas encore dit mais mes deux voisines de classe et moi (Alice et boulet alias Adeline), on a maintenant créé la Communauté des Boulets (avec comme chef vénéré la grande Teddy évidemment), il faudra que je t'en parle…

Gros gros Merci et gros bisous !!

**Marie** : oui, harry/hermione vont bien ensemble hein ? héhé… je te garantie que ça va faire des étincelles… à suivre pour savoir !! merci !

**Laika**** la Louve** : on ne pourra pas dire que la suite est arrivée vite, mais j'espère que ce long chapitre rattrapera ma lenteur snif… allez, bye bye et merci encore !

**Sphax6** : tiens Sphax comme pseudo ça me fait penser au dragon blanc ds Lanfeust de Troy… est-ce que ça aurait un rapport par hasard ou je me trompe sur tt la ligne ? (ça arrive souvent ne t'en fais pas… ) Super ! Toi aussi tu me rassures pour le zozotement, finalement ça n'aura pas été trop ridicule ! lol Allez, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et thank you !!

**Hermione300** : Encore qqn de très malin… yep, tu as à peu près deviné pour les Lycornels et les Scorpicores, même si c un peu plus subtil que ça !! (que veux-tu, j'aime l'ingéniosité…lol) Moi aussi la petite Hermione je l'aime bien et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle résiste le plus possible à nos deux horribles badboys !! (enfin, surtt à Harry…)

MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!

**Hhp** : merci et voici le troisième chapitre à ta disposition ! j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Alpo** : la suite est arrivée, avec bcp de retard et je m'en excuse encore, ms le principal c'est qu'elle soit l ! merci et à plus !

**Lolo** : oui, la romance va surtt tourner entre harry et hermione même si je vais m'arranger pour que d'autres persos aient aussi une petite histoire personnelle ! Je le répète : cette fic sera terminée, sûrement dans longtemps ms elle le sera donc pas de panique ! et MERCI pour tout !!

**Fanny Radcliffe** : vu que j'en parle pas bcp pour l'instant, je comprends que Lisa soit pas particulièrement intéressante et c normal, ms je compte lui donner un petit rôle pour la suite donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de blocage sur elle de ta part ! ms bon, franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas important, paske comparé à Harry ou Hermione ou Drago, elle est un peu plus secondaire (ms elle aura sa part de l'histoire). Bon, et bien merci bcp et voici la suite !

**Lolo** : oui oui, je sais qu'il y aura eu de l'attente et j'implore ton pardon ! Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas tt le temps écrire, je n'en ai pas tjrs l'envie ni l'inspiration pour, ni le temps surtt… Ms ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de la finir, j'ai promis que je la terminerai et ce sera fait ! Merci bcp de m'encourager, ça me motive tt le temps !

**Laurene** : oui oui, je me souviens de toi, même que c'était avec ma fic sur escaflowne que t'avais un problème si mes souvenirs sont bons ! (dis-moi si je me trompe, on sait jamais ce n'est pas rare chez moi… mdr) Pour « Nouvelle génération » justement, désolée de te dire qu'il va falloir attendre encore… j'expliquerai ça en fin de chapitre. En tout cas, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et sincèrement, ça me touche énormément ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire à part un immense merci, et encore merci…

**Emma **: Pas d'inquiétude, je n'arrête pas et je continuerai jusqu'au bout, même si ça me prendra bcp de temps ! Je sais que parfois les chapitres mettent bcp de temps à venir, ms je n'y peux rien, j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année, des activités et plein d'autres fics (enfin bcp moins que certains kan même ms ça compte) !! Heureusement, pendant les grandes vacances, ça va pouvoir avancer ! Wow, ta review me fait super plaisir !! Je ne sais pas ce que vaut ma fic, ms là, merci bcp !!

Voilà voil !! Vous allez pouvoir passez au chapitre, si c pas déjà fait paske mes bavardages ne sont pas sensés être qqch de particulièrement intéressant… hihi

Bon, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances de Pâques (dsl pour ceux et celles qui le sont pas encore, en vacances, hin hin…) et je vous souhaite aussi une bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre dont plus personne n'ignore le titre !

(ne pas oublier : reviews, reviews, re… hum, pardon je fais le silence…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter**

**"L'université de Northcleef"**

**Résumé :**

_Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... après sept années à apprendre les rudiments de la magie, les apprentis sorciers n'en ont pas fini d'aller en cours... et c'est à l'Université de Northcleef qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves. Harry Potter, 18 ans, n'échappe pas à la règle et prépare sa rentrée. Notre jeune Survivant n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi populaire, toujours aussi… odieux !_

_En effet, le jeune Potter n'a jamais accepté l'amitié de Ron Weasley ce fameux jour, dans le Poudlard Express, où il a préféré accepter la main de Drago Malefoy, qui devint ainsi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus les deux mauvais garçons les plus réputés de l'école, et comptent bien rester fidèles à leur réputation à Northcleef..._

_Mais lorsque Harry Potter, l' ignoble Serpentard, se trouve sur le chemin du Pouvoir et hésite à devenir tueur, tout se complique... d'autant plus si sa cible est Hermione Granger, la Madame-Je-sais-tout de service, qui pourtant ne ressemble en rien à toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre trois** :

**_« Les Lycornels et les Scorpicores »_**

Les deux groupes marchaient maintenant depuis quelques minutes. Les « deux groupes », car il ne faisait aucun doute que les ex-Gryffondors et les ex-Serpentards ne voulaient pas se mélanger. En aucune façon. Ainsi, Ron, Hermione et Neville suivaient Igor, le guide, tandis que Drago, Harry et Lisa traînaient à l'arrière. Autant le groupe à l'avant était très enthousiaste, parlait allégrement tandis que Ron bombardait de questions Igor au sujet de l'Université, autant le groupe à l'arrière était silencieux et presque sinistre. Il n'y avait là rien de bien surprenant, lorsque l'on connaissait Harry et Drago.

Harry était justement plongé dans ses pensées en cet instant. Il appréhendait un peu son entrée à Northcleef, mais il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde. En fait, plus il approchait de l'université, plus il réalisait à quel point la bonne vieille époque de Poudlard était révolue. Il comprenait également combien le vieux château allait lui manquer, avec ses couloirs sombres, ses recoins poussiéreux et tous ses multiples passages secrets. En plus, le jeune homme se rendait compte avec une certaine amertume qu'à présent, la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs créée par son père et ses amis, ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Bien sûr, c'était un cadeau de son père, et il ne pourrait donc jamais la jeter, mais c'était quand même dur… C'était comme si, tout d'un coup, en quittant Poudlard, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de sa vie, la seule partie de sa vie qui lui fut agréable d'ailleurs…

Le jeune Potter secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plonger dans des idées noires. Et puis, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de se mettre dans un pareil état pour si peu de choses. D'accord, il quittait Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas un drame ! Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être un môme faible qui avait envie de pleurer parce qu'il laissait derrière lui un endroit cher à ses yeux… c'était ridicule. Totalement grotesque. Depuis quand le sublime Harry Potter se mettait-il à ressentir d'aussi faibles sentiments ? songea-t-il en se dégoûtant presque lui-même. Il était grand temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Et qu'il fasse honneur à son ignoble réputation, par exemple.

Harry eut un sourire de vampire. Certes, il quittait le château, mais il comptait bien perpétuer la légende qu'il avait construite à Poudlard avec Drago et Lisa à Northcleef. Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu en parlant de « légende », mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était parfaitement déterminé à se faire connaître à l'Université. Pour cela, il était prêt à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires… Le jeune homme jeta un œil du côté du trio des ex-Gryffondors devant lui. Les trois célèbres crétins étaient joyeux et ridiculement enthousiastes, comme toujours. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement pitoyable…

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Drago à cet instant, et comprit que celui-ci pensait exactement comme lui. Le Survivant lança un clin d'œil ironique à son meilleur ami, tout en montrant du doigt les trois ex-Gryffondors devant eux. Drago lui rendit son clin d'œil avec un sourire entendu. Le message était pass : Weasley, Granger et Londubat allaient avoir du souci à se faire…

Surtout Granger, décida Harry. Il laisserait les deux autres imbéciles à Drago et Lisa, mais s'occuperait personnellement de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle avait du répondant et une certaine classe ; la briser serait tellement plus amusant…

-----------------------------

« Nous y voilà, annonça Igor tandis qu'ils sortaient de la forêt. »

Une lumière vive les aveugla tous un instant, puis en même temps qu'ils recouvraient peu à peu la vue, des exclamations étouffées fusèrent.

« Waouh ! s'écria Ron avec un sourire ébloui.

-Pas mal du tout… articula Neville avec un sifflement d'admiration.

-La vue est magnifique… murmura Hermione avec ravissement. »

Harry, Drago et Lisa restèrent silencieux.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moins pittoresque et mystérieux que le château, mais beaucoup plus moderne, expliqua Igor. »

Effectivement, l'Université de Northcleef n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec le vieux château de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas de rapport avec beaucoup d'autres monuments d'ailleurs, si l'on prenait bien le temps de regarder. La première chose qui avait frappé Hermione lorsqu'elle était sortie de la forêt, avait été le paysage. Il était à couper le souffle. Si le château de Poudlard avait été construit sur une colline, l'université, elle, avait été bâtie dans une vallée, au milieu des montagnes aux neiges éternelles, et le panorama montagneux avait toujours paru fantastique aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle qui avait pourtant le vertige, n'avait jamais tant aimé que se retrouver au beau milieu d'une zone montagneuse. Que l'on soit en été ou en hiver, elle avait toujours apprécié la montagne et le paysage entourant Northcleef ne pouvait donc que lui paraître enchanteur.

De plus, Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir également un petit village installé dans la vallée, et elle interrogea Igor.

« Oui, il y a bien un village, répondit celui-ci. En fait, il s'agit un peu d'un Pré-au-Lard comme pour Poudlard. Il est possible de s'y rendre, mais je n'en dis pas plus, car tout cela vous sera expliqué aujourd'hui. »

Ron et Neville, eux, paraissaient beaucoup plus impressionnés par l'université en elle-même. Igor s'en rendit compte et entreprit de commencer la visite. Les six jeunes gens et la jeune fille-fantôme marchèrent encore quelques minutes de façon à arriver devant les portes qui barraient l'entrée de l'université. Au-dessus de la grande grille en fer forgé, se tenait une inscription où l'on pouvait lire :

**_UNIVERSITE de NORTHCLEEF :_**

**_« Il Futura etti in melengo »_**

« Que signifie cette phrase ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, avec sa curiosité habituelle.

-Je ne sais plus, avoua Igor en haussant les épaules. Je sais seulement que c'est la langue des sorciers utilisée dans l'ancien temps, mais si tu veux réellement savoir, il faudra aller te renseigner à la Bibliothèque ou demander à d'autres étudiants, ils te renseigneront mieux que moi. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se promit d'aller faire un tour à la Bibliothèque Universitaire dès que possible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces drôles de bâtiments ? questionna Ron en en désignant plusieurs sur sa droite.

-Et l'espèce de soucoupe, là-bas ? demanda Neville à son tour.

-Une seule question à la fois ! Je vais tout vous montrer, ne vous en faites pas. Vous allez voir, c'est assez surprenant au début, mais on s'y habitue et c'est très sympa, déclara Igor en les entraînant à sa suite. »

Après avoir passé les grilles qui s'étaient ouvertes dès que Igor avait montré une sorte de passe, ils avaient traversé une grande allée menant jusqu'à un énorme bâtiment en forme de demi-cercle, avec des fenêtres rondes incrustées un peu partout dans ce qui ressemblait à du verre, le tout surmonté d'une sorte de grande cloche comme on en voyait dans les cathédrales. Le bâtiment semblait avoir été fait en verre et les murs étincelaient d'un bleu cristal tandis que l'on pouvait voir à travers ces murs des formes bouger. En regardant de plus près, Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'élèves.

« On peut voir les étudiants d'ici ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui, le bâtiment est entouré d'une matière très particulière faite avec de la magie. C'est un peu spécial, mais j'aime bien cet aspect transparent un peu cristallin. De l'intérieur, on a l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Venez, nous allons entrer quelques minutes. De toute façon, ce bâtiment est celui dans lequel vous allez passer le plus clair de votre temps. Il s'agit du bâtiment principal, celui où l'on peut trouver toutes les salles de cours, les amphis, les bureaux des profs etc. Suivez-moi. »

La petite troupe suivit le guide sans protester et ils pénétrèrent tous à l'intérieur de l'étrange bâtiment. Aussitôt, ils eurent l'impression d'être pris par un raz-de-marée d'étudiants. La salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés était le hall, et il était encombré de jeunes gens qui discutaient, donnant ainsi lieu à un bourdonnement incessant et assourdissant. Il y avait également des pancartes un peu partout avec des flèches et des indications qui expliquaient les différents chemins possibles et où ils menaient.

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça d'habitude, expliqua Igor aux jeunes dont il était le guide. Aujourd'hui, il y a autant de monde réuni simplement parce qu'il s'agit de la rentrée et à cause de vous, les nouveaux arrivants. Nous les guides, nous avons ordre de vous laisser ici à 9h30 et apparemment, beaucoup de groupes sont en avance. Là, je voulais juste vous montrer un peu comment était l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, mais nous allons ressortir car il y a encore quelques petites choses à vous montrer. Venez. »

Avant de ressortir, Ron eut le temps de saluer Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

« On se retrouve plus tard, les gars ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre avant de suivre les autres. »

Hermione, elle, avait été surprise par quelque chose en entrant dans le bâtiment. De l'extérieur, la jeune fille avait remarqué qu'il était possible d'apercevoir les étudiants et les meubles à travers les murs. Elle avait ainsi remarqué du dehors qu'il y avait une grande plante placée près d'une fenêtre du hall. Pourtant, une fois qu'elle était entrée à l'intérieur, il lui avait été impossible de retrouver la plante en question. Hermione était très observatrice et aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La jeune fille se résigna en songeant qu'on venait peut-être de la déplacer.

Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers un autre bâtiment un peu plus loin, qui avait cette fois-ci la forme d'une soucoupe volante. Il s'agissait de celui que Neville avait repéré.

« Voici la cafétéria et la salle de spectacle, expliqua Igor.

-Il y a une salle de spectacle ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oui, elle sert surtout pour ceux qui font l'option moldue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, intéressée.

-Une option que l'on peut choisir dès la première année. Elle comprend une étude approfondie de la vie des moldus, de leur Histoire et des sciences moldues, mais on y apprend aussi le théâtre et quelques notions sur l'audiovisuel. C'est à ça que sert la salle de spectacle. Tous les ans a lieu une pièce de théâtre moldue jouée par certains élèves ayant choisis cette option ; parfois, il arrive aussi que certains élèves montent un court film qu'ils projettent magiquement sur un écran dans la salle de spectacle.

-C'est formidable ! s'extasia Hermione, enchantée de voir qu'une telle initiative avait été prise. »

En fait, la jeune fille était très surprise et découvrait tout en même temps que les autres. Pour une fois, elle ne connaissait pas plus de choses sur l'université que ses camarades. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu faire des recherches. Mais elle n'en avait eu ni le temps ni l'occasion. Elle avait eu l'intention de le faire pendant les grandes vacances, mais à sa grande déception, elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'emmener des livres de Poudlard chez elle pour faire ses recherches, étant donné qu'elle n'était plus inscrite à la rentrée prochaine dans le vieux château. De plus, comme elle vivait dans le monde Moldu, il lui avait été impossible de trouver des choses sur l'université de Northcleef, qui appartenait au monde des Sorciers. La jeune fille était donc aussi ignorante sur le sujet que ses compagnons.

« Une option moldue ?! s'étrangla Drago avec répulsion. C'est complètement con ! Depuis quand prend-on la peine d'étudier la vie de ces sales sangs-de-bourbe !

-Sûrement depuis que l'on a compris la bêtise des gens dans ton genre, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione, piquée au vif.

-Faut-il toujours que tu la ramènes, Granger ? constata Harry en toisant la jeune fille. T'es vraiment…

-Pourrait-on continuer la visite ou serait-ce trop demander ? interrompit brusquement Igor d'une voix calme et maîtrisée qui refroidit les ardeurs des jeunes gens. »

Chacun se tut et se contenta alors d'observer en silence le bâtiment en forme de soucoupe.

« Je vais maintenant vous montrer la B.U, suivez-moi, ordonna Igor en empruntant un autre chemin. »

La Bibliothèque Universitaire était beaucoup plus sobre que les autres bâtiments. Là, pas de forme spéciale ou extravagante, juste une construction rectangulaire vaste et aérée, avec un simple mot sur la vitre de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, qui ressemblait plus à un avertissement qu'à un signe de bienvenue : **SILENCE**.

« La B.U est un lieu où l'on est censé uniquement travailler. Ici, le bruit n'est pas vraiment toléré et les documentalistes seront là pour vous le rappeler. Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous montrer une dernière chose, indiqua Igor en se dirigeant vers une nouvelle allée. »

Cette fois-ci, ils quittèrent le parc qui entourait l'Université et débouchèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque chapiteau, bien que celui-ci soit beaucoup moins pointu que dans les cirques moldus. Pour Harry et Hermione qui connaissaient bien le monde moldu, ils comprirent bien vite que ce chapiteau était incroyablement grand, surtout en hauteur, et ne rassemblait probablement pas des animaux et des clowns.

« Voici les terrains de Quidditch ! annonça Igor fièrement. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la visite, Harry et Drago esquissèrent un sourire.

« Pourquoi « les » ? Et ce truc, c'est quoi exactement ? demanda Drago en désignant le chapiteau.

-Contrairement à Poudlard, il y a deux terrains de Quidditch. Un extérieur, et l'autre adapté pour l'intérieur, en risque de pluie. Le terrain extérieur ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Poudlard. Vous pouvez l'apercevoir d'ici, regardez sur votre gauche. Vous avez également un bâtiment carré juste à côté, regardez bien. Il s'agit des vestiaires réservés aux joueurs. Enfin, le chapiteau abrite le terrain de Quidditch couvert. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'entrer maintenant, il faut que nous retournions au bâtiment principal, il est déjà 9h25. Mais de toute façon, si vous comptez faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch, vous visiterez le chapiteau bien assez tôt. »

Harry fut un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y pénétrer à l'instant même, mais imaginer les prochains entraînements et les futurs matchs le calma. A l'air profondément satisfait et un peu songeur de Drago, il vit que son ami ressentait la même chose.

« Combien y a-t-il d'équipes de Quidditch, ici ? demanda Harry.

-Cela dépend des effectifs, répondit Igor. Mais en général, il y en a toujours deux.

-Deux ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'y a pas de maisons ici ?

-Bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Fini le temps des Serdaigles, Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serpentards. Ici, tout le monde est mélangé. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment…

-Je le savais déjà, coupa Hermione en lançant un regard moqueur à Harry qui paraissait surpris. »

Harry jeta un œil vers Drago qui ne paraissait pas étonné le moins du monde.

« Tu étais au courant ? demanda le jeune homme avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-Désolé, je croyais que tu savais. Mais t'en fais pas, il n'y a peut-être plus de maisons, mais ça ne change rien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est que théorique… expliqua Drago en lui lançant un regard entendu. »

Harry leva un sourcil étonné et Malefoy lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille pour lui exposer les quelques informations dont il avait bénéficié par son père. Une fois qu'il eut compris la situation, le jeune Potter eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que rien n'allait vraiment changer. Un instant, il avait eu peur. Devoir se mélanger avec ces idiots de Gryffondors aurait été un véritable supplice. Pire, il y avait aussi les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles… Heureusement, d'après ce que lui avait assuré Drago, son honneur et sa fierté d'ex-Serpentard seraient préservés.

« Retournons au bâtiment principal, dit Igor en prenant la direction du retour. »

Ils obtempérèrent et suivirent leur guide jusqu'au bâtiment de verre. Ils entrèrent ensuite et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall, où tous les autres groupes de nouveaux étudiants semblaient y être rassemblés avec leurs guides respectifs.

« La directrice ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, dit Igor en regardant l'heure.

-Qui est la directrice ? demanda Lisa.

-Mlle Silluzie.

-Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que de la directrice adjointe.

-Bah, elle était directrice jusqu'à l'année dernière en fait. Elle est passée directrice adjointe depuis seulement cette année.

-Dans ce cas, qui est l… »

Lisa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que la réponse arrivait d'elle-même. Dumbledore et une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années venaient de faire leur apparition.

-----------------

« Bonjour à tous, déclara Dumbledore de sa voix calme et puissante. Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore, je vais me présenter. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette université pour la première fois et pour bien d'autres encore je l'espère. Certains d'entre vous savent que je suis aussi le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et s'étonneront donc peut-être de me voir ici. Sachez que ma présence parmi vous aujourd'hui, et ma fonction de directeur de Northcleef ne m'empêcheront pas d'être également non plus directeur, mais directeur adjoint de Poudlard, même si bien évidemment, cela signifie que je n'aurais pas autant de temps à consacrer à chaque établissement. Mlle Silluzie ici présent étant la directrice adjointe de Northcleef, il est certain qu'elle me secondera et qu'en mon absence, elle bénéficiera de toute l'autorité nécessaire. A Poudlard, mon frère Abelforth aura à ma place le statut de directeur, ce qui règle en fin de compte tout problème éventuel de direction. Bien, j'ai déjà des choses à faire, alors je vais laisser la parole à Mlle Silluzie, qui va vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette université. Désolé de vous avoir barbé avec ce discours rasoir, je tâcherai de me rattraper la prochaine fois. Salut ! »

Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à la foule d'étudiants et s'évapora dans un « pop ! » qui fit sursauter certains d'entre eux.

« Alors comme ça, il est possible de transplaner à Northcleef, contrairement à Poudlard… songea Harry en ancrant cette précieuse information dans sa mémoire. »

Cela lui donnait déjà des idées pour violer le règlement. La belle jeune femme qui se tenait auparavant aux côtés de Dumbledore s'avança alors d'un pas et prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux étudiants et nouvelles étudiantes des différentes écoles de sorcellerie. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre alors je vous prierai d'être attentifs et de ne pas m'interrompre. Pour commencer, pour les petits malins qui auraient pu croire un instant à cause de la démonstration du directeur, qu'il était possible de transplaner à Northcleef, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Il est totalement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'université, et quand je dis l'enceinte, je parle bien évidemment également de la forêt qui l'entoure, ainsi que du village. Si Albus Dumbledore en a été capable, c'est tout simplement parce que le sort qui protège l'université en empêchant le transplanage, est actif pour tout le monde, sauf pour le directeur de Northcleef, en l'occurrence, Dumbledore. »

Aussitôt, des murmures de déception et de désapprobation s'élevèrent dans la foule. Harry fut le premier à froncer les sourcils et à jurer tout bas. En fin de compte, Dumbledore n'était pas complètement idiot.

« Deuxièmement, autre chose d'extrêmement important, poursuivit la jolie directrice. Comme pour Poudlard, une forêt entoure l'université. Heureusement, notre forêt ne recèle aucun monstre ou créature magique dangereuse. Elle n'est donc pas interdite d'accès pour les étudiants en journée, cependant, elle l'est la nuit. Et ce à partir de 17h30. La nuit tombe vite dans la vallée et vous pensez bien de toute façon que les étudiants ne sont pas autorisés à se balader dans la forêt au beau milieu de la nuit. Passés l'horaire de 17h30, les élèves sont donc priés de ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt, est-ce clair ? Encore une fois, si de petits malins tentaient d'enfreindre le règlement, ils seraient très surpris de découvrir combien l'université est bien équipée en terme de sécurité concernant la violation du règlement. Sachez que très peu d'élèves jusqu'ici ont réussi à le violer sans être ensuite pris et sévèrement punis. »

Harry était persuadé qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à les décourager de désobéir. Malheureusement pour la charmante directrice adjointe, le jeune Potter était fermement décidé à faire partie de cette soi-disante minorité d'étudiants qui parvenaient à enfreindre le règlement sans être pris.

« Je ne sais pas si les guides ont eu le temps de vous les montrer, mais il existe à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, plusieurs passages permettant d'accéder aux différents sous-bâtiments si l'on peut dire. Nous appelons ces sous-bâtiments des blocs. Ceux-ci sont séparés à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal ; pour faciliter la circulation des étudiants, il existe donc des passages pour passer d'un bloc à l'autre. Ces passages sont des sortes de ponts magiques dont la surface parfaitement longue et lisse semble avoir donné malheureusement quelques brillantes idées à certains petits malins dont je ne citerais pas le nom. »

A cet instant, Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Ron murmurer avec un sourire : Fred et Georges…

« Ces jeunes gens à l'esprit particulièrement… imaginatif donc, ont décidé pour quelques obscures raisons d'utiliser ces ponts à des fins expérimentales pour leurs jeux infantiles. On m'a donc rapporté de source sûre que plusieurs étudiants se seraient blessés à maintes reprises en empruntant un de ces ponts. Il paraîtrait que ces jeunes gens utilisent d'étranges chaussures leur permettant de glisser à plus ou moins grande vitesse le long de ces ponts. Ceci étant dangereux et donnant du travail supplémentaire bien inutile à notre infirmière déjà débordée, il a donc été décidé d'interdire à tous les étudiants de courir le long de ces ponts. Un sort a été récemment lancé sur chacun de ces ponts afin que si un élève se mettait à courir dessus, alors un incident des plus regrettables se produirait. Bien, vous êtes prévenus. Ceci était une petite parenthèse destinée plus particulièrement aux auteurs de ces étranges chaussures accélératrices. Espérons que le message sera passé et aura été clair. La parenthèse est donc fermée, je vais pouvoir poursuivre avec la constitution des blocs. Le bâtiment principal comporte en effet plusieurs blocs comme je l'ai déjà dit, numérotés de 1 à 5. Les blocs 1 et 2 sont constitués de toutes les salles de cours, et de tous les amphis dans lesquels vous travaillerez et étudierez. Le bloc numéro 3 correspond aux étages réservés aux dirigeants et aux professeurs, ainsi qu'au personnel, à l'administration et aux conseillers d'orientation. Enfin, les blocs 4 et 5 comprennent les appartements où logent les premières et deuxièmes années. »

Les appartements ? Ainsi, ils ne seraient plus dans des dortoirs, comme à Poudlard, pensa Harry. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Drago et constata que celui-ci ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui à ce sujet.

« Vous serez répartis par groupes de cinq par appartement. A vrai dire, les groupes ont déjà été faits. Vous trouverez les listes affichées dans la salle à votre droite. Inutile de vous y précipiter, ajouta la directrice adjointe en voyant déjà certains se diriger vers la pièce, la salle est fermée à clef. Je n'ai pas encore terminé. Vos emplois du temps ont déjà été distribués et vous attendent dans vos appartements respectifs. Pour des raisons pratiques et pour une meilleure entraide, il a été fait en sorte que chacun de vos colocataires aurait le même emploi du temps que vous. Dès que j'aurais terminé de parler, la salle à votre droite sera ouverte et vous pourrez y consulter les listes pour découvrir l'identité de vos compagnons de chambre, et vous serez également autorisés à vous rendre dans vos appartements pour y déposer vos affaires et prendre connaissance de vos emplois du temps. A 10h30, une réunion d'information concernant les matières, vos professeurs, les différentes options disponibles et le personnel aura lieu dans l'ampithéâtre numéro 2 du bloc 1. Il sera aussi question du règlement. Pour la pause-déjeuner du midi, vous serez obligés de manger à la cafétéria pour aujourd'hui. Ceci est exceptionnel. Les autres jours, vous aurez la possibilité de sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur. On vous parlera aussi de cela à la réunion d'information. Bien. J'espère avoir été claire. Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient des questions à poser au sujet de l'organisation de cette première journée, veuillez vous adresser au surveillant général, monsieur Jack Tesangrel, ici présent à mes côtés. Ah, et veuillez prendre en note… Les cours commencent demain matin, à 8h00 précises ! »

Sur un dernier hochement de tête et un sourire, la jeune femme quitta la pièce.

------------------------------

« Et ben… grommela Ron. Elle est bien mignonne, mais elle a pas l'air commode, la directrice adjointe.

-Une nouvelle McGonagall est née, renchérit Néville.

-Et alors ? Mme McGonagall était un merveilleux professeur, protesta Hermione. Et cette Mlle Silluzie a peut-être l'air un peu sévère, mais elle me semble juste.

-Surtout coincée du cul, fit une voix ironique derrière elle. »

Hermione ne fut pas étonnée en découvrant le très beau mais horrible Harry Potter.

« Au fond, elle te ressemble un peu, Granger, continua Drago qui se tenait juste à côté.

-Mais toi, à quoi ressembles-tu, Malefoy ? A une fouine, peut-être ? rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire innocent.

-Exact, c'était un beau souvenir, approuva Ron. Je me souviens même qu'il poussait de petits cris étouffés.

-Comme une truie qu'on égorge, ajouta Hermione sans se départir de son sourire angélique.

-Ce sera bientôt toi, la truie que j'égorgerai de mes propres mains, si tu ne te barres pas vite fait de mon passage ! rugit Drago avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Hey, Drago, une fois que tu l'auras tuée, tu m'autoriseras à garder ses dents en souvenir ? Vu la longueur, j'en tirerais sûrement un bon prix au marché noir. »

Drago éclata de rire sous les yeux furieux des trois ex-Gryffondors.

« Je te hais, Potter !! Et toi aussi Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione, blessée. »

Dans un sursaut de rage pure, elle sortit sa baguette magique. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut la pointer sur un des deux fumiers, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Potter lui bloquait déjà fermement le poignet dans sa main droite.

« Hep hep hep, ma jolie… tu sais que ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire est interdit ? Remercie-moi, je viens de te sauver la mise.

-Je préférerais mourir et violer un million de règlements rien que pour le plaisir de te voir démoli, Potter, cracha-t-elle.

-Est-ce que je rêve ? Miss Perfect, LA Miss Perfect, est en train de me menacer et de parler de violer le règlement ?! »

Tandis que Harry parlait, Hermione essayait de se dégager. En vain. Il la tenait trop fort.

« Lâche-la ! ordonna Ron en voyant son amie se débattre sans succès.

-Oh, Roninou à la rescousse ! Et si j'ai pas envie, que vas-tu me faire ? se moqua Harry, qui jubilait de la situation.

-Rien que tu aimes beaucoup, je pense…

-Laisse-la tranquille ! renchérit Neville qui venait de sortir sa baguette et la pointait sur Harry. »

Mais Drago l'avait vu venir et pointait à son tour sa baguette magique sur Neville. Puis, le jeune Malefoy prit avec l'accord de son ami la baguette de Harry et la pointa sur Ron.

« Voyez-vous, j'aime pas beaucoup qu'on menace mon meilleur pote, murmura Drago d'une voix suave. Alors on se calme, et on baisse gentiment les petits bouts de bois qu'on tient dans les petites menottes. Allez !

-Ne faites rien ! protesta Hermione. Ils ne me feront rien, ils sont bien trop…

-Ferme-la. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je raconte à tes petits copains ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous après qu'on ait utilisé le Téléporteur… chuchota Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille, de manière à ce qu'elle soit seule à l'entendre. »

Hermione pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter, au juste ? grinça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

-Je m'ennuie, alors on s'amuse comme on peut, Drago et moi. Et tu as de la chance, car tu es mon jouet favori, ma petite sang-de-bourbe.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet, espèce de malade !! Je…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir le dénommé Jack Tesangrel, le surveillant général.

« Rien du tout. On s'amusait juste, entre amis. Un petit duel de temps à autre, pour ne pas se rouiller, c'est tout. Pas vrai, les amis ? dit Harry avec un sourire bienveillant que démentait son regard froid et calculateur. »

Et, avant que Ron ou Neville aient eu le temps de protester, le jeune Potter se pencha sur Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos :

« Dis oui, approuve ce que je dis ou bien tes petits amis sauront tout de notre petit secret… »

Hermione frissonna. L'horreur et la honte la submergèrent si soudainement qu'elle prit peur. Il était sérieux. Potter ne parlait jamais à la légère. Il était bien capable de tout leur dire et alors, elle…

« Il… il ne s'est rien passé… de grave, bredouilla la jeune fille, évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards ahuris de Ron et Neville. Ce n'est rien… du tout…

-Vous voyez ? Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, assura Harry d'une voix parfaitement calme en lançant un clin d'œil discret à Drago qui avait du mal à y croire, lui aussi.

En effet, je vois que vous vous entendez parfaitement bien. Dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problèmes si je vous apprends que vous êtes maintenant colocataires, déclara doucement Jack. »

Le visage de Hermione, qui avait déjà pâli, devint blanc comme un linge. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

« C'est… c'est une plaisanterie ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! s'écria-t-elle avec une nuance désespérée dans la voix.

-Si vous êtes bien Hermione Granger, et si ces deux-là sont bien Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, alors il n'y a pas de doutes. Vous êtes tombés dans le même appartement. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez donc jeter un œil aux listes affichées dans la salle d'à côté. »

Hermione s'était déjà précipitée sur les listes, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, avant même que le surveillant ne lui ait conseillé de le faire. La jeune fille regardait les listes le ventre noué et avec l'infime espoir d'une erreur ou d'une grossière plaisanterie de la part de Jack Tesangrel. Nerveuse, elle sentait ses mains moites et les essuyait maladroitement sur sa robe de sorcière. Tandis qu'elle cherchait anxieusement son nom sur une des listes, Hermione ne réalisait même pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi pieuse de sa vie. En effet, la jeune fille était en train de prier désespérément Dieu de ne pas lui faire un coup aussi bas. Potter était le Diable en personne, et ils n'avaient jamais été capables de se supporter plus d'une minute dans la même pièce durant sept années. Comment pourraient-ils jamais cohabiter avec de tels antécédents ? Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Hermione aperçut sur une liste son nom associé à celui de son pire ennemi, elle crut d'abord à un rêve. C'est un cauchemar, pensa la jeune fille. Je vais me réveiller et réaliser que tout n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar… oui, ça ne peut être que ça.

Cependant, lorsque Ron arriva derrière elle avec Neville, essouflés d'avoir couru pour la chercher parmi les étudiants, et posa sa main sur son épaule, elle comprit que tout était réel.

« C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda à son tour Ron comme pour se rassurer lui-même. »

Incapable de parler, Hermione avait comme une boule coincée au fond de sa gorge. Alors, pour répondre à son ami, elle leva un doigt tremblant sur la fameuse liste où figuraient leurs noms, et Ron et Neville purent y lire avec consternation :

**_Appartement_****_ n19, Bloc 4 :_**

_Harry Potter_

_Drago__ Malefoy_

_Ron Weasley_

_Neville Londubat_

_Hermione Granger_

-------------------------------------------------

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! répéta Drago pour la onzième fois. »

Harry soupira. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Se retrouver avec le trio des Illustres Crétins ne l'enchantait guère, lui aussi. Il risquait d'y avoir des meurtres, songea-t-il avec amusement.

« Ca te fait rire ? demanda Drago avec agacement en voyant se dessiner un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son ami.

-Non. Je ne suis pas plus content que toi.

-On ne dirait pas. Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure !

-Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer. Et gueuler pendant des heures ne changera rien non plus.

-Tu insinues quoi exactement, Potter ?

-Rien du tout, Malefoy. Je te conseille juste de te calmer.

-Me calmer ?! Comment voudrais-tu que je puisse être calme en sachant que je vais me retrouver enfermé toute l'année dans un appart' avec une sang-de-bourbe, un Weasley et une larve ?!

-Premièrement, nous ne serons pas enfermés dans cet appartement toute la journée, et deuxièmement, que veux-tu que j'y fasse, bon sang ?! Je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs permettant de régler ce genre de situation !

-Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu plus de compréhension. Tu réalises un peu ? Moi, un Malefoy, me retrouver aussi bas en étant avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ?! Sûrement un coup de ce timbré de Dumbledore ! Maintenant qu'il est directeur de Northcleef, il doit se croire tout permis ! Quand mon père sera au courant, il n'autorisera jamais une chose pareille !

-Malheureusement, ton père n'y pourra rien. Même s'il est mécontent, il aura l'air ridicule s'il provoque un scandale pour ça. Qu'imagines-tu qu'il va faire ? Coller un procès à Dumbledore parce que ta colocataire est une Sang-de-bourbe ? Tout le monde sait que ton père n'aime pas les moldus, mais il n'a pas le pouvoir de changer la situation.

-Il peut demander à nous faire changer d'appartement !

-Pas sûr. Connaissant Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il y a une raison bien précise qui se cache derrière tout ça. A mon avis, Dumbledore est bien trop tordu et malin pour avoir fait ça tout innocemment ou juste pour le plaisir de nous voir nous détruire avec les autres imbéciles. Il y a forcément quelque chose… Et il n'acceptera sûrement pas de nous faire changer d'appart' comme ça, sur demande.

-Mais pour quelle raison Dumbledore voudrait-il que des ex-Serpentards comme nous se retrouvent mélangés à des ex-Gryffondors ?

-C'est ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

-Toi, tu as déjà une idée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu fermes toujours les yeux quand tu réfléchis et que tu as trouvé quelque chose.

-Et bien, je pense à un truc précis, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. C'est à vérifier. Il faut juste que j'aille voir les listes et je t'expliquerai si ce que je pense est justifié ou pas. Allons-y. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient isolés dans un coin du hall pour parler, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la salle où les listes avaient été affichées. Lisa n'était plus avec eux depuis un petit moment déjà, mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas. La jeune fille-fantôme avait l'habitude de disparaître quelques temps, mais elle finissait toujours par réapparaître.

Harry prit le temps de consulter quelques listes, et constata avec satisfaction qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Regarde-moi ces noms, et tu vas comprendre, déclara le jeune Potter à Drago en indiquant plusieurs listes. »

Malefoy lut quelques noms inscrits.

**_Appartement n25, Bloc 4 :_**

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus__ Finnigan_

_Marcus__ Flint_

_Pansy__ Parkinson_

_Lavande Brown_

**_Appartement n26, Bloc 4 :_**

_Ernie__ MacMillan_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Parvati Patil_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Grégory Goyle_

« Et c'est presque comme ça sur toutes les listes, déclara Harry. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous retrouver avec des gens que nous détestons. Tout le monde est dans le même cas que nous, Dray.

-Impossible… mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de Dumbledore ? On dirait qu'il a fait exprès de mélanger Gryffondors et Serpentards !

-C'est exactement ce qui a dû se passer. Je n'en étais pas sûr en voyant notre seul groupe, mais maintenant, en ayant regardé ces listes, il n'y a plus de raisons de douter. Et tu sais quoi, Dray ? Maintenant, plus besoin de se demander pourquoi ce matin, pour prendre le Téléporteur, on était obligé de se retrouver avec ces pauvres Gryffondors.

-Dumbledore avait déjà tout manigancé, je suppose… Mais je ne comprends pas. Quel est son but à ton avis ?

-Allons le lui demander. »

--------------------------------

Hermione se forçait depuis plusieurs minutes à inspirer puis expirer à fond calmement. Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans cet état pour ces deux abominables créatures… se sermonnait-elle. Tu ne vas pas leur faire ce plaisir… Allons, tu es Hermione Granger, tu es forte, et rien de tout cela ne peut t'atteindre.

A ses côtés, Ron vociférait des paroles incompréhensibles et Neville tentait de le calmer comme il le pouvait. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement en voyant ainsi ses deux meilleurs amis, et cela la décida à se ressaisir. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire. Toujours. Il devait y avoir une solution à cette situation ridicule.

Comme toujours, Hermione prit les choses en main.

« Ne restons pas plantés là comme des idiots, dit-elle calmement mais fermement à ses amis. Ca ne fera pas avancer les choses.

-Tu as une idée peut-être ? lui demanda Ron, s'interrompant un instant de grogner pour se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. »

Hermione ferma les yeux pour prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, souffla Ron, découragé. Nous allons passer une année entière avec les deux pires Serpentards que la Terre ait jamais portés.

-Chut. Tu la déconcentres, chuchota Neville qui comptait sur la vive intelligence de leur amie pour les sortir de là. »

Hermione rouvrit brusquement les yeux tandis que l'unique solution qu'il leur restait lui devenait évidente.

« Il faut aller parler à Dumbledore, expliqua-t-elle. Il est forcément derrière tout ça. C'est notre seule chance de changer cette horrible situation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Dumbledore est responsable de cette mascarade ? demanda Neville.

-J'ai regardé toutes les listes. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous retrouver avec des Serpentards. En fait, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de groupes qui soient contents de leurs colocataires… Et si vous réfléchissez bien, souvenez-vous, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous avons dû utiliser le Téléporteur. Il a bien dit que nous ne pouvions entrer à l'université qu'à la condition d'être cinq étudiants, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'il avait été programmé pour cela par Dumbledore, non ? J'en conclus donc que c'est lui qui se cache derrière cette malheureuse plaisanterie.

-Espérons que c'en est une, de plaisanterie, fit remarquer Ron.

-Et si ce n'en est pas une, espérons que nous serons assez convaincants pour persuader le directeur de changer ses plans tordus, dit Neville.

-Nous le serons. Il le faut, assura Hermione en se dirigeant d'un pas résolu vers Jack Tesangrel pour lui demander le chemin menant au bureau du directeur. »

S'ils échouaient, la jeune fille serait obligée de vivre un an avec les deux garçons qui hantaient ses pires cauchemars.

------------------------------

Ron, Neville et Hermione marchaient en direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. D'après les informations du surveillant, il se trouvait dans le bloc numéro 3 au dernier étage.

« Nous avons jusqu'à 10h30, déclara Hermione tout en marchant. Ce qui nous laisse presque trois quarts d'heure pour parler à Dumbledore. Amplement suffisant. »

Mais serait-ce amplement suffisant pour le convaincre ? Hermione l'espérait de tout son cœur. Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur, la jeune fille commençait à se constituer un plan pour réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait aborder Dumbledore, ce qu'elle allait lui dire exactement, quels allaient être sa défense et ses arguments. Hermione commençait presque à reprendre confiance en elle et à recouvrer le sourire, lorsqu'elle se retrouva au détour d'un couloir face à face avec son tortionnaire. Harry Potter. Ils se rentrèrent dedans et elle faillit presque s'excuser lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Bien sûr, Malefoy n'était jamais loin. Il était juste à côté et la toisait de son petit air supérieur, comme toujours.

Ron et Neville poussèrent des jurons en découvrant leurs ennemis. Hermione, quant à elle, s'écarta du mieux qu'elle put de Potter et se mit à envisager sérieusement d'entrer au couvent. Au moins, là, elle serait tranquille. Et puis, peut-être finirait-elle par retrouver sa chance. Car elle en était désormais certaine : toute trace de chance l'avait quittée pour être remplacée par une poisse monstrueuse. Sinon, pourquoi le sort semblerait-il autant s'acharner sur elle ?

De plus, la jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale. Etait-ce normal de vouloir étrangler Potter dès qu'elle voyait pointer sa jolie frimousse ? Ou encore de désirer plus que tout botter le derrière de Malefoy pour ensuite le transformer à nouveau en fouine et le poursuivre dans toute l'université avec une massue ? En plus de tout ça, elle commençait à devenir « potterophobe ». Elle le voyait partout et avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui nuire par tous les moyens. Rien que de penser qu'il puisse révéler leur secret lui donnait des sueurs froides. Dire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés…

« Hello, Granger. Encore toi ? Je te rappelle que ça fait la deuxième fois que tu me rentres dedans. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça, affirma Potter en lui adressant un clin d'œil qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter. »

Le pire, était que si la voix du jeune homme semblait avoir paru ironique aux autres, elle avait cru déceler pour sa part une intonation presque sensuelle dans le ton de Potter, ce qui la laissa sans voix. Elle réagit seulement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle rougissait. Il valait mieux battre en retraite pour cette fois-ci plutôt que de se ridiculiser.

« Laissez-nous passer. On a des choses importantes à régler, dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître le tremblement de sa voix.

-Comme quoi par exemple ?

-Nous devons parler d'urgence au directeur Dumbledore.

-Ca alors ! Heureuse coïncidence. Il nous est venu la même idée. Pour un peu, je réviserai presque mon jugement concernant votre intelligence limitée.

-Si vous aussi vous vous dirigiez vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pourquoi alliez-vous dans le sens contraire dans ce cas ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Oh, je vois. Vous vous êtes perdus, c'est ça ? Comme c'est intelligent, en effet. Désolée mais pour ma part, je ne réviserai sûrement pas mon jugement concernant votre bêtise impressionnante. »

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire suffisant puis reprit sa route suivie de Ron et Neville qui riaient silencieusement. Enervé qu'elle ait vu juste – Harry n'avait jamais eu un sens de l'orientation très confirmé – le jeune homme faillit perdre son sang-froid et lui sauter dessus pour lui enlever son sourire satisfait de son visage, mais il se retint. Il était inutile de s'énerver et de perdre du temps puisqu'apparemment, la petite sang-de-bourbe allait se charger de les conduire, lui et Drago, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ensuite seulement, ils pourraient régler leurs comptes.

Drago avait pensé comme lui car il l'entendit lui murmurer :

« Elle le regrettera plus tard. Pour l'instant, suivons-les et allons voir Dumbledore. »

Les deux ex-Serpentards se mirent donc à suivre silencieusement le trio devant eux qui s'en rendit compte ( de toute façon, Harry et Drago ne cherchaient pas à cacher leur présence ), mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Tout en marchant, Harry observait en détail la seule fille qui lui avait jamais résisté de toutes celles de Poudlard. Il y en avait eu quelques autres, bien sûr, mais jamais aussi coriaces. La preuve, cette Hermione Granger continuait toujours de lui résister aujourd'hui, à dix-huit ans, et ce avec la même force qu'à ses onze ans. Pour ce principal motif, la petite sang-de-bourbe lui avait toujours paru différente des autres. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, elle ne minaudait pas, elle ne recherchait absolument pas sa compagnie, elle n'essayait pas de lui plaire, elle l'ignorait, elle ne hurlait pas son nom comme une hystérique lors de ses matchs au Quidditch, elle ne ressentait aucune admiration pour lui, le Survivant qui avait débarrassé le monde des Sorciers de Voldemort pour au moins un temps, elle ne lui adressait aucun compliment bref, la liste était longue. A vrai dire, elle faisait tout le contraire des autres. Elle l'insultait, le méprisait, le traitait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, ressentait pour lui une totale indifférence ou plutôt une haine sans bornes, et le trouvait tout sauf attirant.

Et cela le dépassait et l'énervait à la fois. En fait, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne le trouvait-elle pas formidable, incroyablement beau et charismatique, comme toutes les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille, franchement ? Harry s'était posé cette question maintes et maintes fois sans trouver de réponses vraiment convaincantes. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela l'énervait qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et cela le fâchait ensuite encore plus de constater qu'une telle chose puisse l'énerver. La seule façon qu'il avait alors trouvée pour gérer la situation avait été de faire d'elle son principal souffre-douleur. Pas que ce soit particulièrement intelligent mais bon, au moins ainsi, elle arrêtait de l'ignorer et reportait toute son attention sur lui. Certes, cette attention qu'elle lui accordait n'était constituée que de haine pure et de mépris, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'indifférence qu'elle avait à son égard la plupart du temps. Il détestait qu'elle l'ignore. C'était bizarre, étrange voire incompréhensible, mais c'était ainsi depuis ses onze ans et il n'y pouvait rien.

Ils montèrent des escaliers puis empruntèrent un nouveau couloir. Harry put continuer son observation à sa guise. Malheureusement pour lui, il constata amèrement qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invention stupide des sorciers de faire porter une robe à tout le monde ? A cause de cela, il était impossible de distinguer la silhouette d'une personne, et la moindre de ses formes. Or, le jeune homme était sûr que de jolies courbes se cachaient sous la robe ample de la petite sang-de-bourbe. On pourrait lui dire ce qu'on voudrait, il savait mieux que personne que le petit rat de bibliothèque s'était embelli d'année en année pour se transformer en une belle fille pleine de promesses, qui persistait malheureusement à ne porter que des vêtements larges et tout, sauf féminins.

Même ses dents étaient devenues parfaites depuis le jour où un sort envoyé par Drago l'avait obligée à aller voir Mme Pomfresh, qui en avait profité pour lui donner une longueur de dents convenable. La phrase qu'il lui avait lancé quelques instants auparavant concernant la longueur de ses dents n'avait donc été qu'une méchanceté de plus destinée à la faire souffrir. Ce n'avait été également qu'un mensonge puisque ses dents n'avaient désormais plus la moindre imperfection. Mais avec les années, il était devenu un tel expert dans l'art d'énerver et d'humilier Hermione Granger qu'il lui arrivait maintenant de lui lancer des répliques blessantes sans même mesurer ses propos. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était elle la responsable, à passer son temps à l'ignorer au lieu de l'admirer et de vouloir sortir avec lui.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit Hermione frapper trois coups à une porte que Harry comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Comme personne ne répondit, les jeunes gens comprirent qu'il y avait deux possibilités : soit le directeur était absent, soit le bureau de Dumbledore à Northcleef fonctionnait selon le même système d'ouverture qu'à Poudlard, c'est à dire avec un mot de passe. Ils optèrent pour la deuxième possibilité, et furent déçus en constatant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le précieux mot de passe.

Dans un geste de dernier recours, Neville tenta sans espoir d'ouvrir la porte qu'il s'attendait à voir fermée ; quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir sans la moindre résistance. Satisfaits, les cinq jeunes gens pénétrèrent donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore et traversèrent un petit corridor avant d'arriver dans une vaste pièce dans laquelle le directeur se trouvait. Celui-ci les dévisagea un instant, puis sourit.

« Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Drago Malefoy et bien sûr, Harry… Asseyez-vous donc, je vous attendais. »

Les cinq jeunes gens prirent place sans discuter, quoiqu'un peu surpris par les mots de Dumbledore. Ainsi donc, il semblait les attendre ? Qu'est-ce que le célèbre directeur de Poudlard avait donc encore derrière la tête ?

Le bureau de Dumbledore de l'université était beaucoup plus vaste que celui qu'il avait occupé à Poudlard, mais un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce suffit à Harry pour constater que Dumbledore avait malgré tout réussi à réinstaller dans la vaste salle la même ambiance que celle qui régnait dans le bureau de Poudlard. Une atmosphère accueillante, chaleureuse, où émanait comme toujours cette même sensation de puissance bienveillante. Le Survivant remarqua que rien ne semblait avoir changé. Fumseck reposait toujours dans sa cage dorée, une Pensine était placée sur une des grandes étagères, et des tas de livres et de parchemins poussiéreux étaient posés à droite et à gauche un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, commenta Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'activer le mot de passe permettant la fermeture ou l'ouverture de mon bureau. Une minute de plus et vous n'auriez jamais su qu'il suffisait de dire « Bertie Crochue » pour pénétrer ici. »

Une lueur pétillante s'alluma dans les yeux du directeur, cachés derrière ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune, tandis qu'il souriait.

« Enfin, continua-t-il, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici pour connaître le nouveau mot de passe que j'ai inventé.

-En effet, professeur, fit Hermione en se raclant la gorge. En vérité, nous sommes venus pour vous parler d'un sujet très important et très… délicat. C'est…

-Laissez-moi deviner. Ne s'agirait-il pas d'un désaccord de votre part au sujet de groupes d'étudiants que j'ai moi-même établis ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Et bien… je… oui, en effet, bredouilla Hermione, un peu désorientée de voir qu'il savait déjà de quoi il était question.

-Si vous savez si bien de quoi nous sommes venus vous parler, marmonna Drago en prenant la parole, alors vous ne serez pas étonnés d'apprendre que nous trouvons votre décision complètement absurde et stupide. »

Les doigts de Hermione se crispèrent sur sa chaise. La diplomatie de Malefoy l'étonnerait toujours. Le pauvre n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas en insultant ses supérieurs que l'on obtenait satisfaction.

« Je m'y attendais parfaitement, mon cher Drago, acquiesça Dumbledore sans se départir de son calme. Et je suis désolé de devoir vous dire que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Mais enfin, professeur ! Vous savez très bien que… que Ron, Neville et moi, nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre avec ces… ces…

-Vas-y, Granger, ne te gêne surtout pas. Nous mourons tous d'envie de connaître la fin de ta phrase, enchaîna Harry avec un sourire amusé.

-Avec ces deux ignobles vermines ! s'exclama Hermione avec fureur. »

Harry jubilait. Granger venait de perdre son sang-froid devant Albus Dumbledore, le directeur lui-même ! La pauvre ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Mais Hermione était partie sur sa lancée et ne semblait pas disposée à vouloir s'arrêter.

« Ils… ils sont… horribles et sans aucun scrupules !! Ils nous méprisent et… nous nous détestons ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse vivre avec eux sans que tout se passe mal ?! Vous nous connaissez bien, professeur. Vous savez tous les ennuis et tous les… incidents qu'il y a pu y avoir entre nous durant tout le temps que nous avons passé à Poudlard ! Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir qu'une entente entre nos deux groupes est impossible !! Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Dumbledore, je refuse de cohabiter avec eux !

-Miss Granger… je comprends parfaitement votre réaction qui est on ne peut plus justifiée, mais avant de diriger votre colère contre moi, écoutez mes raisons, déclara calmement Dumbledore. Car il y en a, des raisons. Qui sont plus sérieuses que personne ne se l'imagine. »

Le vieux directeur croisa les bras et regarda tour à tour les cinq jeunes gens à l'air furieux. Il soupira puis entama son récit :

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler les tensions qu'il existe entre nos maisons à Poudlard, notamment entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, puisque vous êtes la preuve vivante de ces conflits. C'est justement ce conflit perpétuel entre les maisons qui me chagrine et m'attriste profondément. Tous les élèves qui entrent en première année à Poudlard sont sur un pied d'égalité. Ils sont jeunes, ils ont un peu peur au début, mais dans l'ensemble, ils sont enthousiastes et pressés de faire leurs preuves et d'apprendre la magie. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours navré en voyant ensuite ces jeunes élèves commencer à se faire la guerre, pour des raisons aussi stupides qu'une différence de maison. C'est d'autant plus triste qu'à notre époque, tout le monde sait combien il est important de se serrer les coudes, avec Voldemort qui se prépare dans l'ombre. Il est primordial d'oublier nos différences et d'allier nos forces pour le combattre, lui et ses sbires. Malheureusement, je constate au fil des ans que la situation empire. A Poudlard, j'arrive encore à étouffer un peu les mentalités belliqueuses et à faire régner une ambiance relativement bonne entre les maisons, même s'il arrive souvent que les anciennes rivalités refassent surface. Je me souviens avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec vous cinq, vous êtes tous intelligents mais j'ai toujours été désolé de vous voir vous détester avec autant d'entêtement. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour vous sermonner, simplement pour vous avertir de la situation, et vous expliquer les raisons de ma décision. Je disais donc qu'à Poudlard, j'arrivais encore par ma présence à calmer les esprits et à maîtriser la situation ; malheureusement, il n'en est pas de même partout. Je me rends compte en effet depuis quelques années, que beaucoup de mes élèves de Poudlard qui se rendent ensuite à l'université, semblent oublier toutes les valeurs essentielles qui leur avait été inculquées à Poudlard. Pourtant, cela aurait dû être le contraire et aller en s'améliorant, étant donné qu'à Northcleef, il n'y a plus de maisons et tous les élèves sont mélangés entre eux. Il y aurait donc dû y avoir de meilleures relations entre les élèves. J'ai donc fait des recherches, et j'ai fini par comprendre. Il se trouve qu'ici, à Northcleef, règne depuis quelques années un climat de tensions et d'animosité entre deux clans qui semblent s'être formés progressivement : on les appelle les Lycornels et les Scorpicores. »

A l'évocation de ces noms, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement Drago, et les deux amis échangèrent un regard de connivence. Drago avait en effet déjà été mis au courant de l'existence de ces deux Clans par son père, et avait donc tout raconté à Harry quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque le jeune Survivant avait eu peur de se retrouver « mélang » avec des Gryffondors étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de maisons comme à Poudlard.

« Ces deux « groupes » ne sont pas des maisons et n'existent pas officiellement, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais apparemment, ils ont été mis en place au fur et à mesure par des gens mal intentionnés étant à Northcleef même, qui sont peut-être des étudiants ou des gens du personnel peu importe, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne désirent qu'entretenir une atmosphère malsaine et conflictuelle au sein de l'université. Il se trouve effectivement que ces deux Clans se font la guerre, et je peux vous dire que ça n'a rien à avoir avec les petites altercations qu'il pouvait y avoir à Poudlard entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Tous les étudiants de l'université sont majeurs, et ont des niveaux de magie satisfaisants ; ce qui signifie qu'ils sont tous capables d'utiliser des sorts de magie destructeurs et de s'en servir sur le clan adverse. Ceci est pour moi intolérable. Je ne sais pas qui a mis au point cette absurde rivalité ici, à Northcleef, ni comment cela a été fait, et comment cela se fait-il que cette rivalité puisse encore continuer aujourd'hui ; ce qui est sûr, c'est que si j'ai été nommé directeur de l'université cette année, c'est sur la demande de parents affolés et inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants lors de leurs études à Northcleef. Le Ministère de la Magie lui-même m'a muté à l'université dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses. Etant donné les relations assez tendues que j'entretiens avec Monsieur Fudge, vous devez vous demander comment cela se fait-il qu'ils aient accepté ma demande de venir ici. En fait, jusqu'à cette année, le Ministère fermait les yeux sur les étranges conflits internes de l'université, comme il le fait avec le retour de Voldemort. Il n'a accepté de m'envoyer ici qu'après que plusieurs étudiants de Northcleef aient trouvé la mort dans des circonstances douteuses, et que d'autres étudiants aient disparu subitement, sans laisser de traces, bien que je soie persuadé qu'il doive s'agir d'élèves devenus Mangemorts. »

A ces mots, Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson. En voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur les visages de ses deux amis, il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas plus rassurés que lui.

« Ne soyez pas choqués, continua le directeur, car je préfère vous dire les choses franchement et de façon directe ; ensuite, c'est vous qui croirez ce que vous voulez et qui vous voulez. Je ne cherche pas à vous influencer ni à cracher sur le Ministère, je ne fais que dire ce que je juge utile pour la sécurité de notre Monde. Et je suis réellement inquiet à l'heure actuelle. Surtout que je suis de plus en plus convaincu que la mise en place de ces deux clans, les Lycornels et les Scorpicores, a un rapport avec Voldemort. En fait, le groupe des Lycornels est sensé regrouper tous les étudiants studieux, courageux et travailleurs de l'université. Les Scorpicores, eux, prônent l'ambition, le refus de toute autorité et la volonté de devenir forts, soi-disant. A chaque rentrée, chaque clan tente de prendre avec lui le plus de « petits nouveaux ». Il est donc probable que d'ici quelques jours, on vous propose d'entrer dans l'un ou l'autre des deux clans. A vous de voir ce que vous jugez bon de faire. »

Le silence qui venait de s'abattre dans la pièce semblait presque palpable. On n'entendait plus que le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, et Fumseck qui donnait de temps à autre de petits coups de bec dans sa cage.

Ron déglutit difficilement et prit la parole.

« Professeur, lorsque vous dites que vous pensez que ces deux clans ont un rapport avec V… avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vous pensez qu'il est à l'origine de leur création ?

-Surtout pour l'un des deux groupes. Je n'ai aucune preuve bien sûr, mais disons qu'il y a des signes… Pour ma part, je pense qu'un premier clan, encouragé par l'initiative de partisans de Voldemort, a été créé. Ensuite, les autres élèves qui ne voulaient pas être inclus dans ce clan, ont dû chercher à se renforcer et à s'unir contre ce nouvel « ennemi », et inévitablement, un autre clan opposé au premier a vu le jour. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que j'approuve plus un clan que l'autre. Selon moi, il ne devrait en exister aucun. Tout simplement parce que le « mélange » est la devise même de cet établissement. Avant de franchir les grilles pour entrer dans l'université, je suppose que vous avez dû apercevoir l'inscription qui y figurait. _Il futura etti in melengo…_Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Je vais vous le dire, proposa le directeur en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs. Il s'agit de la langue ancienne des sorciers qui n'est plus parlée aujourd'hui, et la meilleure traduction est : _L'avenir est dans le métissage_, ou dans le mélange, si vous voulez. Cette phrase a même été réemployée dans le monde moldu, par un certain général français, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Le Général de Gaulle, précisa Hermione.

-Merci, Miss Granger. Oui, c'est bien ça. Comme quoi, quoi que nous fassions, et quels que soient les efforts mis en place pour nous démarquer du monde moldu, il y a toujours une influence des deux côtés… Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Ce que je voulais vous montrer avec cette simple phrase, c'est que la devise de l'université, lorsqu'elle a été créée, a été justement de faire en sorte que les étudiants qui y soient inscrits y vivent avec bonheur et complicité, dans une bonne ambiance, et sans cette rivalité qui existe à cause de ces stupides clans.

-Mais… et pour les appartements… murmura Neville.

-Vous avez raison, monsieur Londubat. Venons-en à cette histoire de répartition des groupes. Vu la situation, j'ai donc jugé bon de commencer à intervenir dès le début, et ce au niveau même du problème. Pour moi, étant donné l'urgence, mélanger tout le monde dans les appartements était la seule solution. Peut-être un peu radicale, mais elle sera je l'espère la plus efficace. J'ai remarqué en étudiant la situation de plus près, que les nouveaux étudiants qui arrivaient à Northcleef avaient tendance, pour ceux étant des ex-Serpentards, ainsi que pour certains étant de Durmstrang, à être incités à aller vers les Scorpicores ; tandis que les Lycornels accueillaient plus volontiers les Gryffondors, ainsi que certains de Beauxbâtons. Les anciens Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, eux, étaient répartis à peu près au hasard dans les deux clans. Voyant cela, j'ai décidé sans hésitation de faire cohabiter dès la première année les ex-Serpentards et les ex-Gryffondors, et j'ai essayé de faire de même avec ceux de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et les deux autres maisons de Poudlard. J'espère en effet par cette initiative faire en sorte que même si par la suite, ces étudiants deviennent Lycornels ou bien Scorpicores, alors le fait d'habiter ensemble leur permettra de mettre de côté leurs désaccords au profit d'une meilleure entente et, dans le meilleur des cas, pour assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié. Je souhaite sincèrement que ma décision portera ses fruits, et permettra à quelques-uns et quelques-unes de comprendre la nécessité de s'unir plutôt que de s'entretuer. »

Dumbledore fit une courte pause, puis il ajouta :

« Cela vaut aussi pour vous cinq. Je vous ai vus évoluer, grandir et devenir des adultes pendant sept ans, et je crois vous connaître mieux que vous ne le pensez vous-mêmes. Je sais que beaucoup de choses semblent vous séparer, mais il faut parfois savoir surmonter les différences et mettre de côté les obstacles pour apprendre à découvrir les autres. »

Se sentant soudainement un peu trop concernés, les cinq jeunes gens portèrent toute leur attention sur le sol ou le plafond qui pairaissaient tout à coup particulièrement intéressants.

« Alors nous allons devoir… cohabiter, murmura Ron avec un air tout, sauf réjoui. »

Hermione frissonna devant le terme « cohabiter ». La jeune fille était incapable de concevoir cette cohabitation. Ce n'était pas possible… songeait-elle. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'échapper à cette horreur.

« Il… hésita-t-elle, il est sûrement possible de remplacer trois ex-Gryffondors par trois autres ex-Gryffondors ou alors de…

-Je suis désolé, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il est inutile de me demander d'opérer des changements en faisant ce que vous proposez. Car si je commence à faire des concessions pour vous, alors il est évident que d'ici une heure, plus de la moitié des étudiants mécontents de leurs groupes vont se retrouver coller à la porte de mon bureau pour réclamer la même chose.

-Qu'en est-il pour les étudiants de deuxième, troisième et quatrième années ? demanda Neville.

-Les deuxième années sont dans le même cas que vous, c'est à dire que j'ai pris soin de mélanger Scorpicores et Lycornels dans le même appartement. Pour ce qui est des troisième et quatrième années, je n'ai encore rien pu faire car arrivé à ce niveau d'études, le cursus scolaire est complètement différent, et cela va de paire avec le système d'habitation. A partir de la troisième année d'études universitaires, les étudiants doivent en effet commencer à s'orienter et à choisir leur carrière professionnelle. Des stages dans différentes branches de la magie sont donc organisés, et les étudiants ne sont pas présents toute l'année à Northcleef. Ils logent donc la plupart du temps dans le village de la vallée où de nombreuses locations à l'année sont disponibles. Il y a aussi la possibilité de louer chez l'habitant. Ceci n'est bien sûr valable que pour les troisième et quatrième années. Vous n'êtes donc pas concernés.

-Pourquoi nous racontez-vous tout ça ? demanda brusquement Drago de sa voix traînante.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Je me demande juste pourquoi vous nous exposez votre joli discours maintenant, alors que vous auriez pu le faire tout à l'heure, devant tous les étudiants.

-Bonne question, monsieur Malefoy. Si je vous ai mis au courant tout de suite, c'est simplement parce que vous êtes venus me voir. J'ai donc jugé utile de tout vous expliquer maintenant pour que vous compreniez bien ma position. Cependant, j'aurais très bien pu ne rien vous dire, car lors de la réunion d'information qui aura lieu à 10h30, Mlle Silluzie vous racontera à peu près ce que je viens de vous dire. Les autres étudiants seront donc aussi au courant, pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas, assura Drago en souriant froidement. Ou plutôt, si. Mais c'est plutôt par rapport à mes futurs et bien-aimés colocataires que je me fais du souci. Je me demande juste s'ils seront capables de finir l'année sans faire une dépression nerveuse.

-Je vois que vous avez gardé votre humour décapant, monsieur Malefoy, fit remarquer doucement Dumbledore en jetant un long regard à Ron pour l'inciter au calme.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, je crois que mon ami Drago était très sérieux, déclara Harry avec un sourire en coin. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas non plus certain de pouvoir garantir que mes trois amis issus de Gryffondor seront vivants d'ici la fin de l'année.

-Vous voyez, professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise. Ils sont vraiment dangereux !! Comment pouvez-vous croire une seule seconde qu'une cohabitation soit possible ? C'est tout bonnement impensable ! Je ne serais jamais capable de travailler dans ces conditions !

-Je vous en prie, Miss Granger, rasseyez-vous, suggéra calmement mais avec fermeté le directeur. D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais parler en privé avec Miss Granger, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, ajouta-t-il en regardant les quatre jeunes hommes. »

Ceux-ci se levèrent sans hâte et quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore, Neville et Ron faisant un signe d'encouragement à Hermione avant de partir, la jeune fille s'imaginant déjà avec angoisse que le directeur allait la réprimander pour son attitude.

« Ne soyez pas nerveuse, je n'ai absolument rien à vous reprocher, la rassura Dumbledore.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

-Je voudrais vous parler du cas de monsieur Potter.

-Vous plaisantez ? Rien de ce qui concerne cet individu ne peut m'intéresser.

-Je comprends votre colère et votre ressentiment, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. Je sais mieux que quiconque que Harry n'est pas un garçon des plus… faciles, aimables enfin… je crois que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et il est regrettable de voir qu'il ait pu évoluer de cette façon, lui qui a pourtant en lui de grandes qualités pour devenir un sorcier honnête et loyal. »

Hermione dut réprimer un éclat de rire nerveux. Le jour où Harry Potter deviendrait un sorcier honorable et intègre, elle serait probablement la meilleure joueuse au monde de Quidditch. Cependant, la jeune fille décida de garder son avis pour elle, car Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Je sais que vous êtes étonnée par ce que je viens de dire, poursuivit le directeur. »

Ahurie et complètement en désaccord auraient été plus juste, songea Hermione.

« Cependant, c'est la vérité. Tout comme Drago Malefoy, Harry n'a pas eu une enfance très réjouissante. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne mais je crains qu'il n'ait été maltraité. Ceci a eu d'importantes conséquences sur son comportement, ce qui peut expliquer certaines de ses attitudes… disons… un peu excessives.

-Un peu excessives ?! C'est comme ça que vous appelez son arrogance, sa prétention et son mépris et son irrespect total des autres ? Désolée si le mot me paraît faible, professeur.

-Son comportement est souvent inqualifiable, je vous l'accorde. Mais mon rôle n'a jamais été de juger mes élèves, ni de leur faire porter des étiquettes. Je cherche avant tout à les aider à devenir de bons et puissants sorciers, et à leur montrer le bon chemin pour y arriver. Cependant, il se trouve que j'ai eu et ai toujours beaucoup de mal avec Harry pour cela. Il n'est pas du côté du Mal bien sûr. Il voue d'ailleurs une haine impressionnante à Voldemort. Mais le problème vient peut-être en partie de là. Harry ne déteste pas Voldemort. Il le hait, l'exècre et je crois pouvoir avancer sans me tromper que son seul but dans la vie est de le tuer. Harry grandit depuis ses onze ans avec ce seul souhait en tête. Ne croyez-vous pas, Miss Granger, qu'un enfant qui grandit avec cette seule obsession à l'esprit, et en plus dans un cadre familial qui ne fait que l'enfoncer, n'a pas tendance à mal tourner ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, ce que venait de lui apprendre Dumbledore était totalement nouveau pour elle. Elle avait toujours su que Potter avait été élevé par des moldus, les Dursley d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus et n'avait jamais su qu'il avait été maltraité. Elle s'était toujours doutée également que Harry Potter ne devait pas porter dans son cœur la personne responsable de la mort de ses parents, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée de questions sur le sujet.

La jeune fille ressentit un court instant ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la compassion pour le jeune homme, mais il lui suffit de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années pour rallumer en elle tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

« Je veux bien croire que Harry Potter n'ait pas eu une enfance heureuse, commença-t-elle en regardant le directeur dans les yeux. Et il est vrai aussi que Voldemort a tué ses parents. Mais sincèrement professeur, croyez-vous qu'il soit le seul dans ce cas ? Les parents de Neville sont devenus fous à cause d'une Mangemort, et pourtant cela n'a pas rendu Neville complètement irresponsable et abominable. Certes, Neville a peut-être eu une enfance plus heureuse que Harry Potter, mais je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien, on peut trouver des centaines d'exemples de personnes ayant eu des vies pires voire encore pires que celles de Harry Potter, et ces personnes ne seront pas pour autant devenues des gens épouvantables. On peut toujours réussir à trouver des excuses aux gens ayant eu des actions mauvaises. Regardons le cas de Voldemort. On peut très bien penser qu'il a été perturbé par l'absence d'une mère durant son enfance, que cela l'a traumatisé etc. Allons même jusqu'à imaginer que si ça se trouve, il a été battu par son père étant enfant et qu'il en a été profondément choqué. Il est ensuite devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est à dire un monstre horrible. Est-ce que pour autant ces soi-disant excuses pourraient justifier ses actes ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« Excellente analyse, Miss Granger, concéda-t-il. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Ce que vous venez dire est particulièrement intéressant, mais ne croyez-vous pas que j'avais déjà pensé à tout ça ? J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Harry a eu une enfance difficile et a toujours des problèmes en ce moment même d'ailleurs. C'est un fait. Mais il est vrai que cela ne pardonne pas tout sur son attitude. Tout comme il est vrai que je ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses. J'essaie seulement de vous faire comprendre une chose : si l'on ne veut pas que Harry continue de mal tourner et choisisse la voie du Mal, alors il faut justement faire en sorte qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin que Voldemort. Harry est impulsif et est guidé par sa haine envers Voldemort. Si on le laisse à lui-même sans rien faire, il est capable de faire n'importe quoi et de se retrouver malgré lui entraîné dans une combine de Voldemort. Tout peut arriver, surtout que Harry devient incontrôlable de jour en jour. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai su que j'aurais toujours peur pour lui. Harry Potter n'a jamais eu de parents pour lui apprendre la différence entre le Bien et le Mal. On ne lui a jamais montré clairement ce qui était bien, et ce qui n'était pas bien. Grâce à sa scolarité à Poudlard, il a pu heureusement bénéficier d'une certaine influence positive, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ça n'a pas suffi pour le ranger totalement et le rendre plus raisonnable. Vous avez protesté tout à l'heure, Miss Granger, en disant que même si un individu a eu des problèmes dans sa vie, cela ne justifie pas ensuite qu'il ait pu commettre des actes mauvais. Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Mais réfléchissez à quelque chose : si vous ne laissez pas au moins une chance à cet individu qui vous déçoit, de se rattraper ou de se racheter, et si vous préférez au contraire le mépriser et ne pas l'aider à se redresser, comment voulez-vous alors qu'il ne devienne pas encore pire qu'avant ? Et dans le pire des cas – cela arrive malheureusement trop souvent – il faut que vous sachiez que ce genre d'individus constitue la cible préférée pour le recrutement des Mangemorts. Saisissez-vous maintenant, Miss Granger, là où je voulais en venir ?

-Je crois que oui. En gros, Harry Potter a besoin d'aide, murmura Hermione avec une grimace. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour m'occuper de ça.

-Au contraire. Vous êtes la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

-Oh bien sûr. C'est l'amour fou entre Potter et moi.

-Je sais que vous vous détestez cordialement, du moins, c'est la première impression qui peut ressortir en vous observant un peu. Néanmoins, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

-Je ne joue pas un jeu en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, professeur Dumbledore, protesta Hermione avec véhémence. Je le déteste sans aucun doute possible, et il n'y a rien d'autre qui se cache derrière ce sentiment. Et c'est valable aussi pour Drago Malefoy.

-Je veux bien vous croire, assura Dumbledore tranquillement. Mais c'est plutôt au niveau d'Harry que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas autre chose, en fait. Vous êtes la seule jeune fille qui lui tienne tête aussi férocement, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je crois que vous exercez malgré vous une certaine influence sur lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition de ma part, et mes intuitions sont rarement fausses. Je connais bien Harry, et je peux vous assurer qu'il vous traite d'une façon très spéciale, un peu trop spéciale, d'ailleurs, à mon goût. C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais que vous veilliez sur lui. »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

« Professeur Dumbledore, excusez-moi de vous contredire, mais…

-Ma décision a déjà été prise, Miss Granger. Je ne cherche pas à vous accabler, même si je sais que ce que je vais vous demander peut vous paraître exagéré. Seulement, je suis persuadé que c'est nécessaire et essentiel, et que vous êtes la mieux placée pour agir. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La situation devenait complètement folle. Dans quoi allait-elle encore s'embarquer ?!

« Etant donné que vous allez être amenée à côtoyer monsieur Potter un peu plus souvent cette année, continua Dumbledore, je voudrais que vous fassiez attention à ses agissements, ses humeurs, s'il vous paraît différent, ou encore s'il a un comportement étrange, s'il reçoit des visiteurs etc. Que vous le suiviez aussi, si vous le jugez nécessaire. Et si jamais vous constatiez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, j'aimerais être prévenu. Coûte que coûte.

-En termes plus simples, vous voudriez que je l'espionne ? questionna Hermione, éberluée.

-En quelque sorte, bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup le terme « espionner ». Il s'agit plus d'une sorte de protection pour son propre bien.

-Professeur, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va peut-être devenir un Mangemort ? demanda la jeune fille, presque effrayée.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pu vous dire que j'avais confiance en Harry, mais parfois je me dis qu'il est devenu trop distant pour que je puisse en être sûr à 100. La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Comme monsieur Malefoy, d'ailleurs. Mais je crains de tristes événements futurs les concernant tous les deux, voilà pourquoi je désire prendre certaines précautions. Pour Drago, je sais que sa mère Narcissa est là pour l'aider en cas de besoin, je me fais donc un peu moins de souci. Harry par contre, est totalement laissé à lui-même. C'est pour cette raison que je me permets d'intervenir et de vous faire cette demande, Miss Granger. Harry Potter est une personne clé dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Voldemort en est parfaitement conscient. S'il tombait dans le camp adverse, je…

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, professeur.

-Cela signifie-t-il que j'ai votre accord ? Et votre silence sur cette conversation ?

…oui, souffla Hermione. Mais que les choses soient bien claires, ajouta-t-elle après un instant. Je déteste Harry Potter. Si j'accepte, c'est seulement parce que cela concerne la sécurité du monde magique. Et je le détesterai toujours.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, déclara doucement Dumbledore avec un sourire qui semblait prétendre le contraire. En tout cas, pour suivre Harry en toute discrétion, vous aurez besoin de ceci, ajouta-t-il en sortant quelque chose de sous la table. »

Dumbledore lui tendit une espèce de couverture sombre avec des reflets argentés.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua le directeur. Harry Potter en possède une également, je vous conseille donc de bien faire attention où vous rangez la vôtre. C'est un objet bien rare que je vous confie là, Miss Granger. Faites-en bon usage.

-Oui, professeur, confirma la jeune fille en prenant la cape du bout des doigts. »

Elle y fourra sa main et eut un petit cri de surprise en voyant celle-ci disparaître.

« Cette cape devrait vous être utile lors de vos filatures…

-Mais… imaginez que Potter fasse… je ne sais pas moi, des sortes de virées nocturnes, et viole le règlement ! C'est tout à fait son genre ! Serais-je alors obligée de le suivre dans ces cas-l aussi ? s'écria Hermione avec un frémissement d'horreur rien qu'en émettant l'idée.

-C'est à vous de voir où se situent vos priorités, Miss Granger, murmura le directeur avec un sourire presque amusé. Si vous jugez le jour où monsieur Potter sortira, qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le suivre, alors ne le faites pas. Ne vous sentez pas obligée. Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer la main. En aucun cas.

-Et… en revanche, si je décide de le suivre ? suggéra la jeune fille. Et si jamais, par accident, je me faisais prendre en train de violer le règlement, serais-je… comment dire…

-Couverte ? Hélas, Miss Granger, j'ai le regret de vous dire que la mission que je vous confie là doit rester strictement confidentielle. J'ai pris cette décision de ma propre initiative, et personne d'autre n'est au courant, à part vous et moi. Cependant, malgré les risques encourus, j'espère que votre détermination et votre volonté à protéger Harry et donc à garantir par la même occasion la sécurité de notre monde, seront plus fortes que votre peur de violer les règlements…

-Je comprends, murmura la jeune fille en déglutissant difficilement. »

Dumbledore avait quand même du culot, songeait Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. _« Malgré les risques encourus, j'espère que votre détermination et votre volonté à protéger Harry et donc à garantir par la même occasion la sécurité de notre monde, seront plus fortes que votre peur de violer les règlements… »_.

Le directeur venait tout simplement de lui conseiller de violer le règlement dès qu'elle le jugerait nécessaire ! Où ai-je atterri, bon sang ? maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. Depuis quand les directeurs des établissements incitent-ils leurs élèves à enfreindre les règles ? Enfin, il s'agissait de Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que craignait encore Voldemort… Il devait donc savoir ce qu'il faisait, tentait de se convaincre désespérément la jeune fille.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione rangea sa nouvelle cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, puis salua le professeur d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau en silence.

-------------------------

Il était 10h20. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour se rendre dans la salle où aurait lieu la réunion d'information. Hermione se dépêcha. Elle aimait être en avance. Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, la jeune fille essayait de ne penser à rien. Peine perdue. En une journée, sa vie venait de prendre un tournant dangereux qu'il allait être difficile de gérer. Non seulement elle allait vivre avec ses deux pires ennemis, mais en plus elle allait devoir espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore le célèbre et odieux Harry Potter. Mon dieu… pensa la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter une requête aussi stupide ?

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Ce vieux rusé de Dumbledore avait bien préparé son coup. Il devait déjà avoir prévu depuis longtemps de lui demander une telle chose, et c'était donc peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de la placer dans le même appartement que Harry Potter. La barbe ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Cet emmerdeur de Potter… tout était encore de sa faute, bien entendu. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il n'attirait que des ennuis. Hermione soupira. Cette année commençait de façon catastrophique. Et elle allait être horrible. Vraiment horrible.

--------------------------

Harry attendait Drago qui s'était réfugié aux toilettes pour une envie pressante. Il était déjà 10h30, mais le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'arriver en retard. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui le tracassait. A travers la cloison, Drago commença à lui parler.

« Hé, Harry. Je viens de penser à une chose qui m'a paru bizarre… Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre toi et Granger ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Sois plus clair.

-Lorsque l'on s'est fait prendre par Tesangrel tout à l'heure, et qu'on était en train de menacer les trois crétins, je t'ai vu murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Granger et, comble du miracle, elle s'est mise de ton côté. Tu lui as lancé un sort de manipulation, ou quoi ? »

Harry éclata de rire en y repensant.

« Non, c'est dix fois mieux que ça… jubila-t-il. Remarque, un sort de manipulation aurait été une bonne idée, mais vu notre niveau actuel de magie noire, ça n'aurait pas marché sur Granger. Pour l'instant, ça n'est efficace que pour les faibles créatures magiques, et pour les sorciers, ça ne peut l'être qu'avec les sorciers extrêmement faibles… En fait, j'exerce une pression sur Granger. Je la tiens.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je l'ai embrassée, avoua Harry en savourant chacun de ses mots. »

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre, et le jeune Potter eut peur un instant que Drago ne soit tombé dans la cuvette des toilettes.

« Tu déconnes ? s'exclama celui-ci une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas voulu bien sûr, et au début, j'étais plutôt dégoûté, mais finalement c'est génial, regarde un peu comment on va pouvoir en profiter.

-Quand est-ce que ça s'est pass ?

-Juste après avoir pris le Téléporteur. J'étais un peu sonné, et je me suis retrouvé allongé sur Granger. Je n'en étais pas conscient et je me suis cru avec Lisbeth. Alors…

-Tu l'as embrassée en la prenant pour Lisbeth ? Granger a dû halluciner ! s'esclaffa Drago.

-Plus que ça. Et elle a été tellement stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes que je peux te jurer qu'elle n'a pas bronché tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a appréci ? s'écria Drago, de plus en plus stupéfait.

-Bon, en fait, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être qu'elle était trop horrifiée pour réagir… mais le fait est qu'elle ne m'a pas tout de suite repoussé. La preuve, j'ai eu le temps de constater qu'elle n'avait pas un goût aussi mauvais que ça. Mais en tout cas, vu qu'elle n'a pas bougé immédiatement, cela fait que j'ai pu quand même bien embrasser la petite sang-de-bourbe… Du coup, elle se sent complètement responsable et je suis sûr qu'elle a honte, Dray ! C'est pour ça qu'il me suffit maintenant de lui rappeler ce baiser torride pour lui faire faire tout ce que je veux. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire machiavélique.

« Putain, Harry… Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, sur ce coup. La petite sang-de-bourbe à ta botte… Bien joué, vieux.

-Que veux-tu, on est un génie ou on ne l'est pas, frima Harry en se rengorgeant. En tout cas, c'est pour ça que je commence à me dire que finalement, ça peut être marrant de cohabiter avec les trois imbéciles. Je vais la rendre folle, Dray. Ca va être terrible.

-C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, ça risque d'être amusant… »

Drago sortit des toilettes et alla se laver les mains. Pendant ce temps, Harry pouvait voir que les couloirs se vidaient, et que tous les étudiants se dirigeaient dans le même sens pour accéder à l'amphithéâtre numéro deux du bloc 1, dans le bâtiment principal, où allait avoir lieu la réunion d'information. Le jeune homme fut donc intrigué en remarquant un étudiant à l'allure maigre et frêle qui allait à contre-courant par rapport aux autres jeunes gens, et qui venait ainsi dans sa direction. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque l'étudiant s'arrêta juste en face de lui et lui adressa un sourire crispé et nerveux.

« J'ai… un message pour… toi, bégaya le garçon qui paraissait impressionné par Harry.

-On se connaît peut-être ? demanda celui-ci sur un ton glacial qui ne mit pas vraiment plus à l'aise le pauvre étudiant.

-Tu es Harry Potter… je… je t'ai reconnu… avec la cicatrice.

-Beau sens de l'observation, marmonna Harry, sarcastique.

-T… tiens, c'est pour toi, dit le garçon en lui tendant un bout de parchemin chiffonné. »

Agacé, Harry arracha plus qu'il ne prit le morceau de papier et congédia d'un geste impatient l'étudiant tremblant. Il déplia ensuite le parchemin et y lut avec stupeur et ravissement :

_« A l'entrée de la forêt. Ce soir. Vingt-deux heures. Seul._

**_Que dirais-tu de devenir le nouveau leader des Scorpicores ?_**_ »_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? On dirait que tu viens de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch, remarqua Drago en séchant ses mains et en observant le sourire satisfait et triomphant de son ami.

-Mieux que ça, murmura Harry dont le sourire s'était changé en une grimace sournoise. Mon vieux, je crois qu'on vient de tirer le gros lot… »

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur**

Ok, je sais qu'en général, vous détestez quand vous en arrivez à lire cette note qui ne sert pas à grand chose il faut l'avouer… lol (et je vous comprends)

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien vous dire…

Bah vous pouvez aller reviewer, faut pas vous priver, hein… (allez-y je vous dis !)

Et pis sinon, vous pouvez aussi aller lire mes autres fics si vous vous ennuyez ou pour attendre le quatrième chapitre de cette fic ! Oh ouais, bonne idée, tiens ! Je vois déjà d'ici vos petits cris enthousiastes ! lol

C'est très simple les amis, j'écris une autre fanfic sur Escaflowne tjrs publiée sur fanfiction (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette formidable anime, c dommage ms ils peuvent kan meme jeter un coup d'œil paske ya pas vraiment besoin de connaître l'histoire et l'univers de l'anime pour lire ma fic qui se passe bien après la fin de la série… et pis je réponds à tt les questions de tt façon ) et pis sinon il y aussi ce que je publie sur fictionpress…

Enfin voilà tout ça pour vous dire que je suis aussi navrée que vous que ce soit déjà fini mais j'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié ce que vous avez lu !

Ah oui, un dernier message pour Ali, Emy prêtresse des Choupis et l'autre Emy, Ithmeera aussi si elle est là, Laurene, enfin bref, pour tout ceux et celles qui liraient Escaflowne ou Mondes parallèles (j'en profite pour écrire le message ici paske j'aime pas bcp publier des notes comme je l'ai déjà dit) :

La prochaine chose que je publie est pour Mondes parallèles

Là vous allez avoir droit à un grand ménage paske j'améliore la fic en repostant certains chapitres (pour les premiers pas de panique je modifie pas du tt l'histoire c les fautes d'orhographe ou de grammaire ou de style), et je répare surtt ma connerie car j'ai fait une faute de cohérence ds le dernier chapitre publi : Lyra se casse en courant car elle se sent trahie par Matt et les autres, alors qu'elle n'a pas de raisons pour en fait (enfin, j'expliquerai bien tout quand je publierai les modifications). J'ai donc rajouté plein de trucs ds le chapitre, avec plein de confrontations Matt/Lyra héhé et c'est beaucoup plus compréhensible, intéressant et sensé enfin, vous verrez bien.

Pour escaflowne maintenant, comme vous voyez, je suis bien occupée avec Mondes parallèles donc il va falloir attendre encore vraiment désolée… je posterai les trucs sur mondes parallèles avant la fin des vacances, promis !

Voil ! Bon, excusez-moi d'avoir un peu pollué ce chapitre avec mes petites annonces s'adressant aux lecteurs et lectrices de mes autres fics ms c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour mettre tt le monde au courant en même temps…

Bon, Ciao tt le monde et à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre !

Leera H.


	4. Bienvenue en enfer

**Harry Potter**

**« L'université de Northcleef »**

**Résumé :**

_Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... après sept années à apprendre les rudiments de la magie, les apprentis sorciers n'en ont pas fini d'aller en cours... et c'est à l'Université de Northcleef qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves. Harry Potter, 18 ans, n'échappe pas à la règle et prépare sa rentrée. Notre jeune Survivant n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi populaire, toujours aussi… odieux !_

_En effet, le jeune Potter n'a jamais accepté l'amitié de Ron Weasley ce fameux jour, dans le Poudlard Express, où il a préféré accepter la main de Drago Malefoy, qui devint ainsi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus les deux mauvais garçons les plus réputés de l'école, et comptent bien rester fidèles à leur réputation à Northcleef..._

_Mais lorsque Harry Potter, l' ignoble Serpentard, se trouve sur le chemin du Pouvoir et hésite à devenir tueur, tout se complique... d'autant plus si sa cible est Hermione Granger, la Madame-Je-sais-tout de service, qui pourtant ne ressemble en rien à toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre quatre** :

**_« Bienvenue en enfer »_**

« Hermione, on a quelque chose à te demander, Neville et moi, déclara Ron fermement une fois que la jeune fille se soit installée près d'eux. »

Les trois amis s'étaient assis à côté sur trois des places de l'amphithéâtre. La salle était déjà remplie d'étudiants car la grande horloge près de la porte indiquait 10h30. La réunion n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione. »

La jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise. En fait, à l'air inquiet qu'arborait Ron, elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander. Et elle savait déjà aussi qu'elle allait devoir mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Pourquoi as-tu soutenu Potter tout à l'heure, lorsque le surveillant est arrivé ? »

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute vitesse tandis que la jeune sorcière cherchait un mensonge valable. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer qu'elle avait embrassé Harry Potter, leur ennemi juré. Le pire – et ce souvenir amer lui rendait la gorge sèche rien qu'en y pensant – était qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé tout de suite. Et cela la rendait malade, et affreusement coupable…

« Je… je ne l'ai pas vraiment soutenu, protesta faiblement la jeune fille. »

Magnifique, songea-t-elle alors en se maudissant. Si tu continues de parler de façon aussi convaincante, ils vont te croire à coup sûr…

Hermione se força à adopter un visage plus sûr d'elle et plus maîtrisé.

« Mione, tu l'as carrément défendu ! s'écria Ron qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie.

**-**Mon dieu, s'exclama soudain Neville, est-ce qu'il te menace ? »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que non ! Franchement, vous vous faites du souci pour rien, les gars. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour nous défendre, tous les trois. Jack Tesangrel n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et il avait l'air prêt à nous punir tous les cinq, sans discuter. J'ai donc préféré faire en sorte que personne ne soit puni. C'est tout.

**-**Tu es sûre ?

**-**Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ? Je hais Potter, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, enfin ! »

Ron et Neville enveloppèrent leur amie d'un regard circonspect, mais les paroles rassurantes d'Hermione les réconfortèrent.

« Si tu le dis, affirma Ron en hochant la tête. N'empêche que ces deux abrutis ne perdent rien pour attendre.

**-**On va quand même devoir se les trimballer toute une année, murmura Neville sombrement.

**-**Ne m'en parle pas. Rien que l'idée me donne envie de vomir, grimaça Hermione en soupirant.

**-**Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je vous signale que c'est pas le moment de baisser les bras ! s'exclama Ron. D'ailleurs, on est en surnombre comparé à eux, non ? On devrait donc tirer profit de cet avantage et ne jamais se laisser faire, compris ? »

Neville et Hermione esquissèrent un sourire.

« T'as raison, Ron. On ne va sûrement pas se laisser avoir par deux ex-Serpentards… approuva Neville.

**-**Mione ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

J'en pense que Harry Potter est un sale con, mais qu'il m'a embrassée et que pendant un instant, j'ai éprouvé des sensations que j'aimerais mieux oublier… J'en pense que je viens de mentir à mes deux meilleurs amis, précisément à cause de Potter. J'en pense que Potter me pourrit la vie, et qu'il forme avec Malefoy le pire duo jamais constitué. Conclusion : j'en pense que je hais Potter et Malefoy, et que je voudrais ne jamais les avoir rencontrés, songea tristement la jeune fille.

Cependant, elle se garda bien de dire tout cela et répondit en s'efforçant de sourire :

« Je crois que Potter et Malefoy vont souffrir comme ils le méritent, déclara-t-elle tranquillement. »

Ron et Neville sourirent et se turent en voyant arriver Jack Tesangrel, le surveillant général. Hermione l'observa. Il était jeune, environ vingt-cinq ans, rien à voir avec Rusard, par exemple. Il était plutôt séduisant et avait l'air sympathique, mais on pouvait imaginer sans peine qu'il devait aussi être capable de sévérité et de fermeté si nécessaire.

Les discussions des étudiants cessèrent d'ailleurs dès qu'il prit la parole :

« Re-bonjour, donc, puisque nous nous sommes déjà tous vus tout à l'heure… Cette réunion a pour but de vous informer principalement sur le règlement de l'université, sur vos matières et sur le déroulement de vos cours avec vos professeurs… »

Hermione se concentra aussitôt pour bien écouter le discours du surveillant. Mieux valait oublier Potter et tous les tracas qu'il engendrait pour l'instant. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son moral…

* * *

Drago relut avec une surprise grandissante le parchemin que tenait Harry. 

_A l'entrée de la forêt. Ce soir. Vingt-deux heures. Seul._

**_Que dirais-tu de devenir le nouveau leader des Scorpicores ?_**

« Incroyable… tu penses que c'est sérieux ?

**-**Ca m'en a tout l'air… après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, affirma Harry en se rengorgeant.

**-**Ne t'y crois pas trop non plus, Monsieur J'ai-pris-la-grosse-tête.

**-**Tu peux parler. Je suis sûr que tu ne dirais pas non si je décidais de faire de toi mon adjoint. »

Drago prit une pose songeuse.

« Hmm… c'est sûr que ça mérite réflexion… Drago Malefoy, co-leader des Scorpicores… moui, ça sonne définitivement bien.

**-**Et après ça, c'est moi qui me la pète ! s'exclama Harry en rigolant. »

Drago sourit, puis reprit une mine plus sérieuse.

« Harry… est-ce que tu vas accepter ?

**-**Bien sûr. C'est une offre intéressante. Pour quelle raison devrais-je refuser ? Le grand Harry Potter, Leader acclamé des Scorpicores… je ne vois pas pourquoi je renoncerais à ça.

**-**Sois sérieux deux minutes ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère… il y a pas mal de choses à prendre en compte. Réfléchis à ce que Dumbledore nous a dit. Il paraît qu'un des deux Clans a été créé par Voldemort ou du moins, par certains de ses adeptes. Et il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit le clan des Scorpicores qui ait été créé par lui… Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment devenir le leader d'un clan fondé par Voldemort ? »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit pour prendre un air plus dur.

« Je ne suis pas complètement con, Dray. Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense effectivement que l'origine des Scorpicores vient de Voldemort lui-même. Mais c'est justement ça qui me pousse à vouloir en faire partie. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est une occasion inespérée pour me rapprocher de lui et le tuer ! Je veux en finir Dray. Ma vie est un enfer à cause de lui. Je veux qu'il crève, et je crois que j'ai attendu assez longtemps jusqu'à maintenant. Ca fait deux ans qu'il ne se montre plus ! Je ne peux pas patienter plus longtemps. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour le liquider.

**-**Ne te monte pas la tête, Harry. Voldemort n'est pas complètement con, lui non plus. Et il ne se laissera pas tuer aussi facilement. On ne sait même pas où il est, ni ce qu'il prépare ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de s'embarquer dans cette histoire. »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Au contraire, c'est un plan excellent ! En devenant leader, j'aurai toute sorte de pouvoir que je n'avais pas auparavant, je bénéficierai de nouveaux avantages et peut-être même rencontrerai-je des gens ayant des relations avec Voldemort ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est en restant enfermé chez mes putains de moldus où d'après Dumbledore, je suis bien à l'abri, que je vais pouvoir faire avancer les choses ! J'ai l'occasion de coincer Voldemort, Dray ! Une offre comme celle-là, ça ne se refuse pas. »

Drago regarda pendant un court instant son ami s'emballer et devenir presque enthousiaste à l'idée de tuer celui qui était responsable de son « enfer ». Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas vu le Survivant aussi excité. Harry avait les yeux brillants d'exaltation, presque fiévreux. Il n'y avait bien que la perspective de se débarrasser de Voldemort définitivement qui pouvait mettre Harry dans cet état-là.

Si Dumbledore avait observé le jeune homme en cet instant, songea Drago, il aurait probablement été troublé en voyant que le Survivant s'enflammait autant pour une raison uniquement meurtrière.

Pourtant, Drago, lui, n'en était pas choqué et comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Harry. Tout simplement parce que le jeune Malefoy ressentait parfois les mêmes pulsions vis-à-vis de son père…

« Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée, seulement… que feras-tu si Voldemort profite lui aussi de cette occasion pour mieux pouvoir t'atteindre et te tuer ? demanda Drago, le front barré d'un trait soucieux. »

L'exaltation de Harry s'éteignit aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression à la fois calme et froide, presque cynique.

« Je le tuerai avant, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde et agressive. »

Puis, le jeune Potter regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, et poursuivit d'une voix plus mesurée :

« Dray, je sais que tout ceci est dangereux, mais tu me connais bien. Je suis prêt. Ca fait des années que j'attends ça. Si je recule maintenant, plus rien n'a de sens. A quoi rimeraient tous nos efforts pour pratiquer la Magie Noire, ces deux dernières années ? Il faut vraiment que je le fasse. C'est la seule solution.

**-**Si tu le dis… de toute façon, te connaissant, rien ne pourra jamais te faire changer d'avis.

**-**Exactement, approuva Harry avec un grand sourire. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en se rembrunissant, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de prendre les mêmes risques que moi. Voldemort, c'est mon affaire. Je ne veux y mêler personne d'autre, et surtout pas mon meilleur pote.

**-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin ! s'écria celui-ci, presque furieux. On a toujours tout fait ensemble, tous les deux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui. Si tu décides de faire partie des Scorpicores, alors je le ferai aussi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais aller rejoindre les Lycornels, qui doivent être aussi débiles que ces abrutis de Gryffondors. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, remerciant silencieusement Drago de bien vouloir rester à ses côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, affirma le jeune Potter, il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre ce soir à l'entrée de la forêt.

**-**Il ne _nous_ reste plus, corrigea Drago. Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester sagement ici à t'attendre.

**-**C'est indiqué que je dois m'y rendre seul.

**-**Et alors ? Depuis quand tu obéis à tout ce qu'on te dit ? Tu me déçois, Potter.

**-**Pas si vite, Malefoy. N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à un futur grand leader. Mesure un peu tes paroles, déclara Harry avec un sourire ironique.

**-**Ouuh, quelle autorité, Potter. Dois-je m'incliner et ramper ventre à terre ou préfères-tu que je te baise les pieds ? railla Drago.»

Harry se mit à rire, puis dit :

« T'as raison, viens avec moi. De toute façon, si je suis censé devenir leader, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas déjà faire ce que je veux.

**-**Ca marche. J'espère quand même que tu comptes toujours me donner le titre de co-leader, sinon, oublie-moi.

**-**Ne pleure pas, Malefoy, tu l'auras ton titre.

**-**J'aime mieux ça. Etre l'adjoint me semble être la meilleure position. Toi tu auras toutes les lourdes responsabilités, tandis que je n'aurai qu'à me prélasser devant une horde de serviteurs… féminins de préférence. J'ai hâte.

**-**Ne rêve pas. Il ne s'agit pas d'être à la tête d'un harem et je te rappelle que l'esclavage est aboli depuis longtemps, sauf si bien sûr tu comptes te faire servir par des elfes de maison.

**-**Bah, je déconnais. Mais quand même, je me demande à quels avantages nous aurons droit…

**-**Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'à nous deux, on va faire de grandes choses… murmura Harry en échangeant avec Drago un regard complice."

* * *

**_Quelque part dans l'université..._**

« Qu'attends donc Dubois pour m'apporrrter cette foutue liste ? maugréa le leader des Lycornels avec impatience.

**-**Elle arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Kelly Fletcher d'un ton rassurant. Il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. »

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, un Dubois essoufflé faisait irruption dans la grande salle de réunion des Lycornels, où quatre des membres les plus influents du Clan s'étaient réunis.

« Je l'ai ! affirma-t-il en brandissant un parchemin qu'il tenait serré dans sa main. Tous les noms de ceux qui pourront éventuellement devenir le futur leader des Scorpicores figurent sur ce parchemin. Richard a fait le plus gros du travail et a pris en compte toutes les possibilités envisageables. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons compter sur ses estimations.

**-**C'est bien pourrr ça que je lui ai confié ce boulot, bougonna le leader. Donne-moi cette liste s'il te plaît. »

Dubois s'exécuta puis sortit, tandis que le leader dépliait avec fébrilité le rouleau de parchemin. Il parcourut rapidement les noms et les estimations qui avaient été inscrites sur la liste.

**1er candidat envisageable**_ : Igor__ Nortov_

**Cursus : **_en 3ème année à Northcleef. Est issu de l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang._

**Position actuelle chez les Scorpicores : **_vice-président._

**Probabilité de le voir devenir leader des Scorpicores : **_importante. Son statut de vice-président fait de lui le candidat le plus propice à prendre les commandes. Cependant, le fait qu'il s'entendait mal avec l'ex-leader peut jouer contre lui._

**2ème candidat envisageable**_ : Edgar__ Tysen_

**Cursus : **_en 4ème année à Northcleef. Est issu des Serpentards à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

**Position actuelle chez les Scorpicores : **_chef de l'équipe d'Intimidation._

**Probabilité de le voir devenir leader des Scorpicores :** _assez élevée. Son expérience à l'université fait de lui un membre sûr et averti._

**3ème candidat envisageable**_ : Sean__ Markenson_

**Cursus : **_en 2ème année à Northcleef. Est issu des Serdaigles à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

**Position actuelle chez les Scorpicores :** _chef de l'unité de recrutement._

**Probabilité de le voir devenir leader des Scorpicores : **_élevée. Sa bonne-entente avec tous les autres membres et les bons résultats qu'il a obtenus en tant que recruteur font de lui un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer._

**4ème candidat envisageable**_Harry__ Potter_

**Cursus : **_en 1ère année à Northcleef. Est issu des Serpentards à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

**Position actuelle chez les Scorpicores : **_aucune puisqu'en tant que nouveau, il ne fait encore partie d'aucun Clan._

**Probabilité de le voir devenir leader des Scorpicores :** _difficile à dire. Parce qu'il n'est qu'en première année, il est dur de l'imaginer devenir leader, cependant, une rumeur circule qu'il aurait déjà été sollicité pour remplacer l'ex-leader des Scorpicores. Chose difficile à croire, mais la réputation qu'il a acquise à Poudlard et son statut de Survivant face à Vous-Savez-Qui lui donnent un avantage non négligeable sur les autres._

Le leader des Lycornels tressaillit en lisant le nom du dernier candidat. _Harry Potter_. Le gamin qui avait gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quatre ans auparavant. Le gamin qui n'était d'ailleurs plus un gamin désormais. Et apparemment, il allait falloir compter avec lui puisque ce Potter bénéficiait non seulement de sa célébrité en tant que Survivant, mais aussi de la réputation de meneur qu'il s'était forgé à Poudlard.

Le leader des Lycornels fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'il allait falloir surveiller de près ce nouveau. Il était certain qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer, d'autant plus que le leader se rappelait avec une certaine amertume mêlée à de la jalousie que ce Potter avait gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse de quatorze ans…

« Que dit cette liste exactement ? lui demanda Fleur Delacour, le chef de l'unité de recrutement des Lycornels. »

En guise de réponse, le leader fit passer le parchemin à la jeune fille, qui la donna ensuite à son voisin, John Burton, chef de l'équipe de Défense, puis celui-ci tendit la liste à Kelly Fletcher, la vice-présidente.

« Etrange qu'un première année puisse être candidat au poste, fit remarquer Kelly après avoir lu le parchemin.

**-**C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel première année, objecta Fleur. Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… ne ferait-il pas un leader des plus charismatiques ?

**-**Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a réussi par miracle à échapper à Vous-Savez-Qui à l'âge de un an que cela fera forcément de lui le prochain leader, protesta John. Les trois autres candidats sont à mon avis, beaucoup plus susceptibles de devenir le futur leader. Je ne serai pas étonné de voir Nortov succéder à l'ex-leader. Après tout, c'est le vice-président.

**-**Que pensez-vous de Tysen ? demanda Kelly. C'est un quatrième année, il a donc de l'expérience, et il est respecté par presque tous les Scorpicores.

**-**Respecté ? Je dirais plutôt que cette brute terrorise tous ceux qui lui résistent, oui ! s'écria Fleur.

**-**Tu ne peux pas en dire autant de Markenson. Il est vraiment apprécié par tous ces imbéciles de Scorpicores.

**-**Tu sais ce que je pense de Markenson. C'est un manipulateur vicieux et hypocrite, affirma Fleur avec le plus grand dégoût. Il…

**-**Je crrrois que nous nous écarrtons de l'objectif de cette rrréunion, déclara brusquement le leader, rappelant ainsi à l'ordre ses troupes. Apparrremment, malgrré tous les efforrts de Rrricharrd, nous allons avoir du mal à déterrminer à l'avance le nom du futurr leaderr de ces chiens de Scorrpicorres. C'est décevant dans le sens où connaîtrre l'identité de ce nouveau leader dès maintenant nous aurrait perrmis d'établirrr des strratégies pour contrrer leurrs prochaines offensives.

**-**Oui, mais n'oublions pas que pour le moment, les Scorpicores n'ont plus de chef. Même si le vice-président a pris les rennes le temps qu'un nouveau leader soit élu, nous savons tous que Nortov n'a pas encore l'autorité nécessaire ni la confiance de ses membres pour être réellement efficace. Il serait donc judicieux d'attaquer pendant que les Scorpicores sont encore privés d'un véritable leader, suggéra Kelly.

**-**Idée rretenue, approuva le leader des Lycornels. Je donnerrai des dirrectives dès ce midi pour que soit lancée une petite offensive destinée à rrremettrre les Scorrpicorres à leurr place.

**-**Je demande à commander cette initiative, proposa John. Je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait qu'ils aient saccagé mon appart', gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

**-**Nous verrrons, déclara le leader. La séance est levée. »

* * *

Il était 10h45 et Harry et Drago ne s'étaient toujours pas rendus à la réunion qui commençait à 10h30. 

« On a un quart d'heure de retard, fit remarquer Drago en regardant sa montre. Tu crois que Tesangrel va gueuler ?

**-**Je crois surtout qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas y aller. On a mieux à faire que de les écouter nous débiter des conneries sur le règlement…

**-**Mais voyons Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ! C'est notre premier jour à l'université, et déjà tu t'apprêtes à enfreindre les règles ? C'est scandaleux ! Je refuse d'être témoin d'un tel laisser-aller ! s'écria Drago en prenant un air profondément choqué.

**-**Arrête, on dirait Granger, dit Harry en rigolant. Bon, tu sèches ou pas ?

**-**Mon dieu, Harry ! Comment oses-tu me faire une telle demande ? Ai-je l'air prêt à commettre un acte aussi vil ?

**-**Dray, si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu n'es capable d'imiter aussi bien Granger que parce que tu as un faible pour elle. »

Les paroles de Harry furent efficaces car aussitôt, le visage de Drago se congestionna et imita quelqu'un en train de vomir.

« Avant de dégueuler, tu pourrais au moins répondre à ma question. »

Le jeune Malefoy se redressa pour adopter une posture plus digne.

« Je sèche, bien sûr. On n'a qu'à aller faire un tour.

**-**Et si on allait plutôt visiter notre appart' ? On n'a pas encore déposer nos affaires, et puis on pourra regarder nos emplois du temps.

**-**C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

**-**Et puis, je me disais qu'en allant les premiers dans l'appart', on pourra prendre les meilleurs chambres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… dit Harry, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

**-**Hé hé hé… je n'y avais pas songé. Tu es parfois génial, Potter, bravo.

**-**Je sais.

**-**Les trois crétins vont faire une de ces têtes… allons-y ! »

Sans perdre un instant, les deux amis, portant chacun leurs valises à bout de bras, se dirigèrent vers le bloc 4, demandant à un étudiant qui passait près d'eux le chemin à suivre.

Chaque bloc ressemblait à une sorte de grand immeuble, un peu comme un gratte-ciel bien que moins haut. C'était vraiment impressionnant lorsque l'on pensait qu'il existait cinq blocs, et ce là même à l'intérieur de cette gigantesque soucoupe de cristal que l'on appelait bâtiment principal. Il avait dû falloir une énorme quantité de ce verre magique pour pouvoir encercler tous les blocs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago se retrouvaient dans le couloir où se situaient les appartements 10 à 19.

« Nous y sommes, dit Drago une fois qu'il fut devant la porte de l'appartement numéro 19. Comment penses-tu qu'on puisse entrer ? Il faut peut-être un mot de passe, comme à Poudlard.

**-**J'en sais rien. Regarde ce dessin qui figure juste au-dessous du judas de la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? demanda Harry en désignant du doigt une image représentant un nain en train de dormir. »

A peine Harry avait-il prononcé ces paroles, que l'image en question se mit à frémir, trembler, comme si le nain était en train de se réveiller. Ce qui n'était pas qu'une impression puisque le nain se mit à parler deux secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour, messires, salua-t-il après avoir étouffé un long bâillement, que me vaut cette visite ? »

Eberlué, Harry regarda le nain s'agiter durant quelques secondes sans rien dire, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une créature aussi énervante que ce minable petit champignon zozotant appelé Téléporteur, qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la matinée.

Malheureusement, ce nain paraissait déjà être une drôle de créature. Il était surtout habillé très étrangement. Avec son chapeau haut de forme et sa moustache frisottante, il ne ressemblait en rien aux nains travaillant dans les mines que l'on avait l'habitude de croiser dans le monde magique.

« Où sommes-nous encore tombés ? grogna Drago en enveloppant le nain d'un regard circonspect. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déguisement grotesque ? ajouta-t-il en désignant l'habit pour le moins formel que portait la créature.

**-**Mon nom est Lord Graham et je vous prierai de me parler sur un autre ton, monsieur ! s'offusqua le nain en lançant un regard courroucé à Drago.

**-**Lord Graham ? répéta Harry, amusé. Depuis quand les nains se prennent-ils pour des Seigneurs de la noblesse ?

**-**Mais depuis toujours, pauvre ignorant ! Ma famille fait partie de l'aristocratie depuis des siècles et n'a jamais travaillé dans les mines. Je fais partie de l'élite. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Encore une créature stupide et excentrique… songèrent les deux jeunes hommes avec accablement.

« C'est toi qui es chargé de nous faire entrer ? demanda Drago au nain avec impatience.

**-**Parfaitement. J'ai été ensorcelé pour n'accepter le passage que de cinq personnes.

**-**Nous faisons partie de ces cinq personnes. Je suis Harry Potter et voici Drago Malefoy. Magne-toi d'ouvrir cette fichue porte.

**-**Harry Potter… hum, je suis déçu de voir que vous n'êtes qu'un gamin insolent. Quel gâchis, soupira le nain en secouant la tête avec consternation.

**-**Ouvre cette porte, espèce de clown, ordonna Harry, au bord de l'exaspération. »

Le nain porta une main à son cœur, et arbora une expression outrée.

« Messieurs, vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! promit-il après avoir ouvert la porte à contre-cœur. »

Harry et Drago pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement et refermèrent la porte derrière eux au plus vite, afin d'étouffer les paroles accablantes de la créature.

« Et dire que ce nain stupide est le gardien du lieu où nous allons vivre, grommela Drago. Je vais finir par devenir cinglé ici.

**-**Courage. Après tout, nous allons seulement habiter en cohabitation avec de vieilles connaissances… ironisa Harry.

**-**Merci de me rassurer, Potter.

**-**De rien. Et si nous allions choisir nos chambres ? »

Sur ce, les deux amis visitèrent brièvement l'appartement, constitué en tout et pour tout de cinq pièces : trois chambres, une salle de bains avec toilettes, ainsi que la pièce principale qui faisait à la fois office de cuisine, salon et salle à manger.

« C'est plutôt pas mal, affirma Harry après avoir tout regardé. »

Drago approuva mollement de la tête, lui qui était habitué au luxe du manoir Malefoy.

« C'est surtout rassurant de savoir qu'on ne se retrouvera pas les uns sur les autres, sachant qu'il faudra éviter avec soin nos trois autres colocataires bien-aimés, ajouta Harry avec moquerie.

**-**Laquelle des trois chambres préfères-tu ?

**-**Prenons celle située au Sud. Non seulement elle est plus grande que les autres, mais en plus, vu les montagnes qui nous entourent, je doute qu'il fasse très chaud dans cet appart' en plein hiver. Laissons donc les deux chambres situées au Nord à Granger et ses copains, histoire qu'ils se les gèlent un peu.

**-**Harry, tu es diabolique. Songe un peu à ce pauvre Weasley qui, manquant cruellement d'argent, dort sans doute à poil été comme hiver.

**-**Malefoy, quelle mauvaise langue tu fais. Tu oublies que sa maman lui tricote chaque année avec amour un petit pyjama bien chaud et mignon tout plein.

**-**Où avais-je la tête ? Tu parles sans doute de ces horribles peaux de bête où est inscrit un énorme R rouge dessus ?

**-**Non, ça, ce sont ses pulls. Mais faute de fric, peut-être utilise-t-il ses pulls comme pyjama.

**-**Tu crois ?

**-**Pourquoi pas ? Je te rappelle qu'en quatrième année, il avait déjà dû emprunter une robe de nana pour le bal.

**-**Exact. Je me souviens de toute la dentelle qu'il avait sur les manches, pouffa Drago.

**-**Alala, sacré Weasley. Bon, si on veut cette chambre-ci, autant commencer par marquer notre territoire, proposa Harry tout en posant ses valises sur un des deux lits de la pièce.

**-**Excellente idée, approuva Drago en faisant de même. »

Les deux jeunes hommes en profitèrent ensuite pour défaire leurs valises et ranger toutes leurs affaires dans les armoires, les placards et les tiroirs de la chambre. De cette façon, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se la faire piquer.

Harry sifflotait tranquillement tout en rangeant une paire de chaussettes. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Granger devant le fait accompli. Elle serait sûrement furieuse de voir qu'ils avaient pris la liberté de choisir une chambre – la meilleure bien évidemment – sans les consulter.

Harry sourit. Il avait toujours pris énormément de plaisir à mettre Granger en colère. Depuis le temps qu'il s'entraînait, le jeune Potter avait d'ailleurs une technique imparable.

Harry se demanda si elle allait se fâcher contre lui, ou contre Drago. Ou bien peut-être les deux à la fois. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle dirigerait sa fureur uniquement contre lui. Après tout, c'était le but recherch : qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle soit consciente de sa présence, et non plus qu'elle l'ignore de cette froide indifférence dont il avait toujours eu horreur…

« Hé, regarde, l'appela Drago qui avait quitté la chambre pour aller dans la pièce principale. Je crois que je viens de trouver nos emplois de temps. »

Harry prit le parchemin que son ami lui tendait.

« Où les as-tu trouvés ?

**-**Ils étaient posés sur la table. Il y en avait cinq, j'ai pris les deux qui étaient marqués à notre nom.

**-**Voyons voir ça, murmura Harry en observant en détail son emploi du temps. »

**EMPLOI DU TEMPS DE MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER POUR L'ANNEE 2007/2008**

**(valable pour le 1er semestre uniquement)**

**Lundi**

_9h à 11h_ : **Cours de communication **_(Mr Lupin)_

_11h à 12h_ : **Cours de potion**

**Mardi**

_8h à 10h_:**Cours de potion **_(Professeur : Mlle Silluzie)_

_13h30 à 15h30_ : **Cours de métamorphose**_ (Professeur : Mr Selmès)_

**Mercredi**

_8h à 10h_ : **Cours d'E.P.S.**_ (Professeur : Mr Schmidt)_

_10h à 11h_ : **Cours de communication**

_13h30 à 14h30_ : **Cours de potion**

**Jeudi**

_8h à 12h_ : **Travaux Pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**_ (Professeur : Mme Zavinski)_

_15h30 à 17h30_ : **Cours de métamorphose**

**Vendredi**

_11h à 12h_ : **Cours de potion**

_13h30 à 14h30_ : **Cours de métamorphose**

_17h30 à 19h30_ : **Cours d'E.P.S.**

**-Lieux où seront assurés les cours-**

**_Potion_**_ : Bloc 2 amphithéâtre B_

**_Métamorphose_**_ : Bloc 2 amphithéâtre A_

**_Communication_**_ : Bloc 2 amphithéâtre A_

**_Défense contre les Forces du Mal_**_ : Bloc 2 amphithéâtre D_

**_E.P.S_**_ : rendez-vous sur le terrain extérieur de Quidditch_

Harry émit un sifflement d'admiration.

« Regarde ça, Malefoy ! On a beaucoup moins d'heures de cours qu'à Poudlard !

**-**Pas si vite, mon vieux. Je crois que tu es un peu trop optimiste. Retourne donc ton parchemin et tu comprendras, expliqua Drago qui venait de lire le verso de sa propre feuille. »

Harry obtempéra et eut alors l'horrible surprise de découvrir les options qu'il allait devoir choisir et qui viendraient donc inévitablement s'ajouter aux heures de cours qu'il avait déjà.

**_Cher Monsieur Potter_**

_En tant que première année à l'université, 5 matières obligatoires (coefficient 3) vous ont déjà été assignées et figurent d'ores et déjà sur votre emploi du temps :_

_**-**Cours de potion_

_**-**Cours de métamorphose_

_**-**Travaux Pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

_**-**Cours de communication_

_**-**Cours d'E.P.S. (Au programme : Initiation pour tous au Quidditch et à la plongée sous-marine magique)_

_Cependant, à ces matières viennent s'ajouter celles qui suivent ci-dessous, en fonction de vos choix. Vous aurez ainsi :_

**_3 options obligatoires (coef. 2) à choisir parmi celles-ci_**

_**-**Histoire de la Magie_

_**-**Soin aux créatures magiques_

_**-**Initiation à la fabrication des objets magiques_

_**-**Etude des moldus (Au programme : littérature, théâtre, audiovisuel)_

_**-**Géographie du monde Sorcier_

_**-**Arithmancie_

_**-**Botanique_

_**-**Cours de Potion approfondi (Au programme : étude de l'Alchimie)_

_**-**Cours de métamorphose approfondi (Au programme : étude des Animagus de l'Histoire du monde magique ; ATTENTION : ce cours ne forme aucun étudiant à devenir un Animagus)_

**_1 option facultative (coef.1) à choisir parmi celles-ci_**

_**-**Divination_

_**-**Musique ensorcelée_

_**-**Arts plastiques (Au programme : apprentissage à la création de tableaux magiques)_

_**-**Cours de Vol renforcé (Au programme : du Quidditch, du Quidditch et encore du Quidditch !)_

_**-**Cuisine (Au programme : spécialités sorcières et moldues)_

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira Harry en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas cinq matières mais bien neuf. N'empêche, tu as vu comme le sport a une place importante ? Et puis, ces cours de Vol renforcé… ça risque d'être intéressant.

**-**C'est clair que j'ai déjà fait mon choix sur l'option facultative.

**-**Je suppose que tu vas prendre l'option Cuisine. Je suis sûr que tu feras sensation avec ta toque et ton tablier de boucher, se moqua Harry.

**-**Potter, tu es à mourir de rire. Heureusement que l'option « Comique » n'existe pas, sans quoi tu te ridiculiserais.

**-**Serais-tu vexé par hasard, Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes préparer des biscuits au lait fourrés à la noisette avec ta petite maman d'amour qu'il faut être aussi susceptible. »

Drago devint rouge pivoine, à la fois de honte et de colère.

« Potter, un mot de plus et tu es un homme mort, siffla-t-il. »

Harry éclata de rire et eut bien du mal à reprendre son sérieux. Tout comme lui, Drago ne rougissait jamais, et c'était affreusement drôle de le voir soudain aussi gêné pour quelque chose d'aussi banal.

« Quand tu auras fini de ricaner bêtement, appelle-moi, rétorqua Drago froidement en s'en allant, vexé comme un pou.

**-**Dray… attends ! l'appela Harry en réprimant un nouveau rire. Je plaisantais.

**-**C'est fou ce que tu es hilarant. J'en pleure, vraiment.

**-**Excuse-moi si j'ai heurté ta sensibilité à fleur de peau, Malefoy, ironisa Harry.

**-**Moi au moins je n'ai jamais chialé en première année parce que je m'étais fait un bobo au genou, répliqua Drago sur un ton moqueur, prenant grand plaisir à voir Harry froncer les sourcils et détourner le regard d'un air gêné. »

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de l'appartement, et les deux ex-Serpentards comprirent que les ex-Gryffondors étaient de retour. Harry et Drago échangèrent aussitôt un regard malveillant, Harry surtout se délectant à l'avance de retrouver la jolie petite sang-de-bourbe.

Les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

* * *

Après avoir donné son nom à l'étrange créature qui gardait la porte, Hermione pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle était seule, Ron et Neville ayant préféré rester parler avec Seamus et Dean, qu'ils n'avaient pas revus depuis les vacances. 

Croyant l'appartement vide, la jeune fille avança le cœur léger, contente que le duo infernal constitué de Potter et Malefoy ne soient pas là pour gâcher son installation.

Hermione avait bien remarqué leur absence à la réunion et n'en avait été nullement étonnée : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils séchaient. Ils étaient probablement allés faire une ou deux conneries comme eux seuls savaient les faire…

Le sourire de Hermione s'évanouit toutefois lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry Potter juste en face d'elle. Le jeune homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix douce et suave :

« Bienvenue dans ton pire cauchemar, Granger. »

Hermione tressaillit imperceptiblement. _Connard_, songea-t-elle en jetant un regard haineux en direction de Potter. Il essayait de l'impressionner avec cette entrée en matière ridicule. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une petite pleurnicharde, peureuse et influençable ? Croyait-il que des mots comme « pire cauchemar » allaient la faire trembler de tous ses membres ? S'il s'attendait à ça, il allait être servi. Hermione Granger n'allait certainement pas se laisser manipuler par un enfoiré dans son genre.

La jeune fille décida de l'ignorer. C'est donc sans lui adresser un mot qu'elle passa devant lui d'un air hautain, sans prêter la moindre attention à son ignoble petite personne.

Bien que Hermione ne s'en doute pas, Harry fut littéralement furieux de l'indifférence de la jeune fille. Comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux, songea-t-il, rageant de la voir l'ignorer aussi dédaigneusement, comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Décidé à la faire réagir, le jeune homme la saisit par le bras au moment où elle le dépassait, et lui dit, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

« Autant que je te prévienne tout de suite : il est inutile d'aller dans la pièce que tu vois au bout là-bas, puisqu'il s'agit de notre chambre, à Drago et à moi. Nous y avons déjà déposé toutes nos affaires. Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment le préciser, mais n'essayez pas de fouiner dedans, compris ? Explique bien tout ça à tes amis, et insiste bien devant Weasley. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais tu comprends, il est si pauvre que… si jamais il se produisait un vol, je me verrais malheureusement dans l'obligation de le soupçonner…

**-**Comment oses-tu ! rugit Hermione, réagissant au quart de tour. Ron est quelqu'un de loyal et d'honnête, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Toi par contre… je ne serais même pas étonnée de voir apparaître un jour la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras. »

Stupéfaite elle-même par les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dépit. Elle était allée trop loin. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Ce n'est pas que Potter ne le méritait pas, simplement, toute personne censée qui connaissait un peu Harry Potter savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le traiter de Mangemort. C'était la pire des insultes pour lui qui était devenu orphelin à cause de Lord Voldemort, celui qui commandait ces Mangemorts. Comparer Harry Potter à un vulgaire serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres était donc la dernière chose à faire si l'on voulait qu'il vous laisse tranquille.

Hermione se mit aussitôt à maudire son emportement. Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle faisait en temps normal, malheureusement, Potter lui faisait toujours perdre patience. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de la mettre hors d'elle en deux secondes chronos, et d'accentuer à la puissance dix son tempérament énergique. Pas qu'elle soit de nature caractérielle. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Simplement, Potter avait l'art et la manière de réveiller en elle ce caractère emporté qu'elle cachait d'ordinaire sous une sagesse sereine. Et elle le détestait pour cela.

Combien de fois ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas reproché, étant enfant, son caractère bien tremp ? Combien de fois ne l'avaient-ils pas incitée à être plus patiente, plus mesurée, plus calme, plus douce, plus… parfaite.

Hermione avait fait tant d'efforts pour les contenter et être à la hauteur des espérances qu'ils misaient sur elle. Et voir que Potter était capable de ruiner tous ces efforts en l'espace de si peu de temps avait quelque chose de rageant en soi.

La jeune fille revint à la réalité en apercevant la lueur terrible qui brillait dans les beaux yeux de Potter. Hermione comprit aussitôt qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas les mots insultants dont elle venait de le gratifier.

« Tu as la langue trop bien pendue, Granger. Fais attention à toi, fais bien attention à toi… murmura-t-il en lui décochant un regard glacial. »

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras et sa poigne se fit soudain plus dure, plus agressive.

« Lâche-moi, ordonna faiblement Hermione, luttant pour ne pas avoir l'air terrifié. Tu me fais mal !

**-**Le début de la douleur… ironisa le Survivant, la voix cinglante. Je te l'avais bien dit : Bienvenue en enfer, Granger. »

Sur ces paroles peu engageantes, il la lâcha brusquement puis quitta la pièce précipitamment, Drago sur ses talons.

Hermione mit de longues secondes avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. _Bienvenue en enfer…_ La jeune fille se sentit parcourue de frissons. Potter avait bel et bien réussi à l'impressionner.

_A suivre._

**Note de l'auteur**

Salut à tous!

Mille excuses pour l'attente et pour ce chapitre court, ms c'est tt simplement paske voyant que j'écrivais un quatrième chapitre vraiment long (j'ai décidé de le rallonger et je m'en sortais plus !) et que je n'arrivais tjrs pas à le finir, j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre pour en faire deux !

Donc voilà la première partie de ce que j'ai écrit, et ça constitue donc le chapitre 4 ! Vu que j'ai déjà de l'avance, le chapitre 5 va pas tarder, il sera bcp plus long bien sûr, le seul problème est que je suis maintenant à la fac et que je fais mes études ds une autre ville donc g pas internet à ma disposition ! (heureusement, g réussi à choper un pc paske je vous raconte pas comment les 1ères semaines j'ai dû écrire des bouts de chapitre à la main pour tt retaper après… TT)

Donc ne criez pas au scandale si vous avez l'impression que ce chapitre fait pas bouger bcp les choses (en fait, il permet surtt de mettre en place les matières, l'emploi du temps bref, comment vont s'organiser leurs journées…) (j'espère seulement que vous l'aurez quand même apprécié et que vous serez pas trop déçu !)

En tt cas, je vais essayer de me défoncer pour le prochain chapitre, donc ne soyez pas triste il arrive très bientôt ! Le seul problème est que je rentre chez moi juste le week-end en fait, et encore ça dépend, (et encore là mon ordi était en panne depuis 2 semaines donc c un miracle si j'ai pu poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui !) donc ne vous attendez jamais à avoir un chapitre en semaine… Ca m'étonnerait que je puisse poster le chapitre 5 le week-end qui vient donc faudra compter sur celui d'après…

J'ai eu bcp de reviews très sympas pour le chapitre 3, alors pour finir, un gros gros gros MERCI a :

**Demoniak**** angel **(vu la longueur du chapitre, j'espère que tu vas pas hurler ! remark, je ferais sûrement pareil si j'étais à ta place… héhé… ms comme je l'ai expliqué, c'est comme si j'avais coupé un super long chapitre en deux, donc le prochain sera deux fois plus long pour compenser, donc comme ça vous aurez presque deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! )

**Raphou**(voici la suite, et en espérant ke tu aimeras! bisous!)

**Laïka**** la Louve **(merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère ke tu auras passé un bon moment avec ce chapitre, et merci encore!)

**crépuscule**(hum hum... ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé plus vite ke les autres, je peux meme dire ke j'ai battu un record! ahem... menfin, j'espere sincèrement kil te plaira...)

**Lisandra**(Harry est un gros con en effet! lol ms je suis contente ke tu l'aimes quand meme, tiens, il va te faire un petit coucou... à sa manière... g peur de ce que ça va donner ms bon, laissons-le s'exprimer, le pauvre chéri Harry : Hello Lis... alors comme ça, tu me trouves plus intéressant ds cette fic? héhéhé... ça te dirait qu'on se voit après l... QUOI ! tu n'es pas Lisbeth, ma copine niaise du... ouuups! euh... bon ben merci pour tt hein!)

**Laurianne**(oh oui, Harry est un salaud, un connard enfin comme tu veux, et c pas fini ! lol m'enfin, ds le prochain chapitre, tu découvriras tjrs un petit aspect de sa vie privée qui peut lui donner qq circonstances atténuantes…)

**Ilithye **(alors, ke penses-tu des options ? bon, fo dire aussi qu'à part les noms des matières, j'ai pas dit grand-chose donc en fait, je me dis ke vous zetes pas plus avancés ke ça ! pour l'explication de Dumbledore super longue, t'as raison, c bien ma manie à moi d'écrire des gros patés sans m'en rendre compte… lol ms bon, fo dire que sur word je m'en rends pas compte, c kan je vois après le résultat sur fanfiction ke ça fait mal aux yeux… et donc grâce à toi, g changé un peu la discussion et reposté le chapitre )

**Maxence **(merci pour tt! tes compliments me font rougir... hihi ke penses-tu de ce chapitre?)

**alhena**(voici la suite, un peu bcp longtemps après... argh! j'espere ke tu aimes!)

**Alisa**** Adams **(Harry, qui sombre ds le côté obscur de la force… mwé, j'aime bien cette formule ! malheureusement, Voldemort ne se révèlera pas au dernier chapitre être son père ! lol allez a Ali et merci !)

**Hermione300 **(en effet, Dumbledore a deviné on va dire, kil y aura ptetre bien qqch entre nos deux ennemis jurés… héhé, il est très fort, ce Dumbie ! je ne peux pas vraiment te dire à quel moment Harry et Hermione vont se rapprocher, en fait, ça va se faire au fur et à mesure, tt en douceur koike ça dépendra de moi… héh ! étant donné qu'ils se haïssent depuis si longtemps, je ne peux pas les faire tomber ds les bras l'un de l'autre d'un coup, ms t'en fais pas, a pratikement chaque chapitre, il y aura des petits signes qui montrent qu'une évolution entre deux est fort possible… et puis de tt façon, il y aura des scènes entre les 2 à pratiquement chaque chapitre donc tu pourras suivre leur évolution de près !)

**Lyla**(Leera H. : merci pour ta review ! c trop sympaaaa ! Harry : arrête de faire ta lèche-cul, auteur de merde ! Hermione : Potter ! comment oses-tu insulter notre magnifique et sublime auteur qui a créé cette histoire même si nous appartenons à notre grand maître J.K.Rowling ! Harry : Je les emmerde tt les 2 ! J'ai été créé par personne, je suis maître de ma vie pauvre idiote ! Leera H. : c'est ce ke tu crois, crétin ! si tu continues comme ça, ds le prochain chapitre, je te fais devenir l'esclave d'Hermione ! Harry : … Hermione : Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pitié, cher auteur ! Piti ! Harry : Ta gueule la sang-de-bourbe ! si tu crois une seule seconde que je vais… Leera H. : Harry, je t'ai prévenu… Harry : Merde ! Leera H. : pour te faire pardonner, dis bonjour à **Lyla** qui nous a fait l'honneur de reviewer ! allez ! Harry, marmonnant ds sa barbe : grr… mercilyla… Hermione : hahaha ! Potter, ça t'écorche donc tant les lèvres d'être poli ! Harry : en parlant de lèvres, comment as-tu trouvé notre baiser torride de l'autre jour, Granger ? Hermione, plongeant en transe dans un cauchemar infernal : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! au secours ! Leera H. : la situation a échappé à mon contrôle, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de clore cette discussion (ô combien stupide, oui je sais ! hihi)

**Math **(comme tu le vois, harry a l'air de vouloir aller chez les Scorpicores… tu me disais ke tu trouvais ça contradictoire, ms en lisant ce chapitre et en lisant les motifs de Harry : il veut y aller pour se rapprocher de Voldemort et le tuer, j'espère que tu as compris ses raisons ! merci pour tt et à bientôt )

**Bertrand Kevin ou Sajuuk **(je pense kavec ce chapitre, tu as bien vu ke Harry n'irait sans doute pas chez les Lycornels… par contre, tu as parfaitement raison concernant l'évolution des sentiments de Harry, ms bon, ça je te l'avais déjà dit ds un mail je crois en tt cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, et merci énormément pour ton aide et ciao !)

**Bartiméus**(j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant ke le début merci à toi en tt cas !)

**Alinoe**(dsl, je ne savais vraiment pas que tu n'étais pas au courant de ma fic sur hp ! t'as raison pour dumbie et son long discours, ms j'ai rectifié ça ! en ttk, merci pour ta review !)

**Emma **(dsl dsl pour le retard, ms comme je l'ai dit, même si on peut croire paske ca fait longtemps ke j'ai arrêté, et bien non, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre et un prochain ds la foulée très bientôt ! au fait oups, je viens de me rendre compte ke je ne t'avais pas répondu pour ta kestion sur « comment publier une fic sur fanfiction… a moins ke je l'ai fait ms ça remonte à tellement loin ke je ne me souviens plus ! en tout cas, si je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse et que tu as tjrs besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas !)

**sphax6 **(bah c bien normal ke j'ai fait le rapprochement avec lanfeust, car je suis fan de cette bd ! je suis contente ke tu ais aimé mes descriptions des bâtiments, je n'avais pas trop d'idées au début et puis les descriptions, c pas ce que je préfère faire alors… merci !)

**alinemcb54 **(merci bcp pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! j'espere ke ce chapitre t'aura plu )

**Le Saut de l'Ange **(bon et bien le voilà, ce p... de chapitre ! on pourra dire ke g peiné là-dessus, ke g bien énervé tt le monde pour l'attente, ms il est là alléluia ! mdr enfin, maintenant, je te dis un énorme merci pour ton soutien et a bientôt pour le chapitre 5…)

**Kinky1 **(juste une petite kestion à te poser, qqch ke je me suis demandée en lisant ta review… ki était très gentille au passage, et je te REMERCIE BCP ! alors, parlerais-tu anglais, par hasard, ou alors c juste ke tu aimes bien utiliser des mots anglais ? bon, je reconnais, ma kestion est peut être stupide… lol)

**bee**** orchid **(ton message venant de ton cœur est bien venu juskà mes oreilles ou plutôt mes yeux, malheureusement, mes pauvres petites mains n'ont pas suivi et ont mis bcp bcp de temps à écrire ce chapitre ! dsl dsl dsl ! ms merci bcp pour tt !)

**Sln**(et bien je crois ke tu as la réponse à ta kestion : malgré les avertissements de Dumbie, Harry fonce chez les Scorpis…)

**laurie**(wow, j'en étais tt retournée en lisant ta rewiew ! lol tt ce ke je peux te dire, c mille fois merci pour tes encouragements ça me va droit au cœur !)

**setsuna-girl**(je crois ke je t'ai répondu pour ma fic mondes parallèles, et j'espère que cette fic sur hp te plaît tjrs ! a !)

**tamara**(merci à toi, ô grande supportrice du couple Harry/Hermione !)

**et**** lulu1984 ! **(voilà la suite avec en prime un long chapitre 5 ds pas longtemps ! est-ce ke ça fait tjrs de moi un monstre de cruauté ! pitiéé !)

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**

**Leera**** H.**


	5. L'attaque des Lycornels

**Harry Potter**

**"L'université de Northcleef"**

**Résumé :**

_Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... après sept années à apprendre les rudiments de la magie, les apprentis sorciers n'en ont pas fini d'aller en cours... et c'est à l'Université de Northcleef qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves. Harry Potter, 18 ans, n'échappe pas à la règle et prépare sa rentrée. Notre jeune Survivant n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi populaire, toujours aussi… odieux !_

_En effet, le jeune Potter n'a jamais accepté l'amitié de Ron Weasley ce fameux jour, dans le Poudlard Express, où il a préféré accepter la main de Drago Malefoy, qui devint ainsi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus les deux mauvais garçons les plus réputés de l'école, et comptent bien rester fidèles à leur réputation à Northcleef..._

_Mais lorsque Harry Potter, l' ignoble Serpentard, se trouve sur le chemin du Pouvoir et hésite à devenir tueur, tout se complique... d'autant plus si sa cible est Hermione Granger, la Madame-Je-sais-tout de service, qui pourtant ne ressemble en rien à toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer..._

* * *

**Chapitre cinq** :

_**« L'attaque des Lycornels »**_

Harry marchait à grands pas au hasard dans les couloirs, essayant par tous les moyens de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Harry, calme-toi ! »

C'était la voix de Drago.

« Je _suis_ calme. Casse-toi, Malefoy.

**-**Je vois. Si tu veux te défouler sur quelqu'un, utilise la tête de Weasley comme punching-ball mais je t'en prie, épargne-moi, rétorqua Drago sur un ton ennuyé. »

Harry esquissa un sourire, mais se rembrunit aussitôt.

« Elle m'a traitée de Mangemort, murmura-t-il, horrifié par ce que cela signifiait.

**-**Ce n'est que Granger, la Sang-de-bourbe ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle peut t'atteindre. »

Si, justement, elle le peut, songea Harry, désemparé d'être autant perturbé par une simple phrase sortant de la bouche de Granger.

« Laisse tomber, Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, trancha Harry, commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

**-**Oh, si. Mieux que tu ne le crois, contra Drago tout en le retenant par le bras. Je te rappelle que mon père _est_ un Mangemort.

**-**Désolé.

**-**Pas de quoi l'être. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Harry soupira, puis s'accouda contre le mur du couloir.

« En disant cela… Granger… n'a fait que soulever une question que tout le monde se pose, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

**-**Laquelle ?

**-**Est-ce que oui ou non le grand Harry Potter va devenir Mangemort ? Va-t-il trahir toute la communauté sorcière ? Son attitude de petit con n'en est-elle pas la preuve ? Ceci est une question de Rusard que j'ai lue dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier récemment.

**-**Harry, arrête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

_-Je_ me fais du mal ! Ce sont _eux_ qui me font du mal ! Tous ces idiots qui ont cru en moi et m'ont pris pour une sorte de messie…

**-**Arrête ça, beaucoup de gens continuent de croire en toi. Il suffit de regarder le succès que tu avais à Poudlard...

**-**Ca n'a rien à voir, la plupart me léchait les bottes parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi, ricana Harry. Quant aux autres, ceux qui soi-disant « m'aimaient » et bien... qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des amis qui ne restent avec moi que parce que je suis le légendaire Survivant. Ils n'ont rien compris du tout… Je ne suis pas spécial, je suis juste… moi. Mais ils ne cherchaient même pas à savoir qui j'étais. Ils n'ont jamais cherché à me comprendre...

**-**Que fais-tu de Dumbledore ?

**-**Dumbledore... parlons-en ! Tout ce qu'il a su faire durant ces sept ans, c'est rester cloîtré à Poudlard en laissant un incapable comme Fudge gouverner !

**-**Dumbledore vaut mieux que ça et tu le sais, répliqua Drago, surpris de voir Harry critiquer une des seules personnes au monde qu'ils respectaient.

**-**Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi il n'a jamais rien fait pour virer ce connard de Fudge ! Fudge... je le hais. Tout ce qui importait à ce type et à sa bande, c'était que je me conduise bien, que je me comporte comme celui qu'ils voulaient que je sois, comme celui qu'ils s'étaient imaginés… J'étais leur marionnette. A part l'obéissance, ils n'attendaient rien d'autre de moi. A part les apparences, rien ne comptait. Harry Potter devait montrer l'exemple. Ils disaient que je devais le faire parce que j'étais quelqu'un d'important et qu'ils comptaient sur moi... Quelles conneries ! Il fallait que je soie leur héros national, quand bien même je n'avais rien demandé à personne ! Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la pression qu'ils m'infligeaient ! Tout cela parce que j'ai eu la malchance d'être le Survivant… ils ont misé tous ces espoirs ridicules sur moi… et ils n'ont pas cessé d'attendre de moi des tas de choses que je ne pouvais pas leur donner. Ils voulaient tous que je les aide à faire bonne figure… à persuader le monde Sorcier que l'ère de Voldemort était bel et bien révolue... j'étais leur putin de mascotte, je devais les aider à préserver l'unité de notre monde en adoptant l'attitude qu'ils me dictaient... Oui, ils voulaient tous que je les aide… mais l'idée que c'était peut-être moi qui avais besoin d'aide ne leur a jamais traversé l'esprit ! Et ils m'ont enfermé toutes ces années avec ces sales moldus… sous prétexte que j'y étais en sécurité. Quelle blague. Je ne m'y suis jamais senti en sécurité. Pas une fois. Je les déteste. Je les déteste tous… cracha-t-il avec force.

**-**Harry…

**-**A l'époque de Poudlard, coupa le jeune Potter qui continuait sur sa lancée, tu sais ce qui m'amusait le plus ? Je prenais plaisir à faire tout le contraire de ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. J'aurais pu aller à Gryffondor, le Choixpeau était prêt à m'y envoyer… mais je savais qu'en allant à Serpentard, je les décevrais tous. Ils souhaitaient un héros noble et courageux, à l'image de Dumbledore ? Ils ont été servis.

**-**Je comprends, tu sais. Toi et moi, on n'a jamais eu l'impression de vivre pour nous-mêmes… moi, je suis censé suivre les traces de mon père, et toi, tu es né pour représenter Harry Potter, le gentil et docile héros qui nous sauvera tous.

**-**Malheureusement pour eux, je ne suis pas devenu ce gentil et docile héros qu'ils espéraient… Tu sais ce qu'a dit Fudge de moi en quatrième année, après que je sois revenu par le Portauloin de la Coupe de Feu avec le corps de Diggory ? Je faisais semblant de dormir à l'infirmerie, et je les ai entendus, lui et Dumbledore, discuter à mon propos. Fudge comme toujours, refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort. Il disait que je délirais, que je cherchais probablement à me faire remarquer en lançant de fausses rumeurs… Il est même allé jusqu'à affirmer que la parole d'un gosse en pleine crise d'adolescence et jouant au rebelle, ne pouvait être prise en compte… Quel con. Lui non plus n'a jamais cherché à comprendre qui j'étais. En voyant que je ne devenais pas le stéréotype du héros qu'ils avaient voulu fabriquer pour moi, il a d'abord mis ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence ; puis voyant que rien ne changeait au cours du temps, il s'est dit que je n'étais pas à la hauteur… il aura eu vraiment tout faux. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il me craint maintenant et me croit capable de passer du côté de Voldemort lui-même ! Quelle bande de nazes. Ils ont voulu se servir de moi pour créer quelque chose à leur image, et voilà qu'ils ont peur maintenant de se retrouver avec un clone de Voldemort ! Ils pensent sincèrement que je puisse devenir comme lui, tu sais. La preuve qu'ils ne savent vraiment pas qui je suis.

**-**Ce sont tous des hypocrites, on le sait maintenant. Ne fais pas attention à eux, Harry.

**-**Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est ce que je tentais de faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais les mots de Granger m'ont rappelé de mauvais souvenirs… Moi, avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ! Il faudrait vraiment que je sois le dernier des abrutis pour accepter de rejoindre l'assassin de mes parents ! Et dire qu'il y a à présent tant de gens comme Fudge qui me voient sans problèmes devenir un futur Mangemort et qui s'arrangent pour me faire surveiller par Dumbledore… et puis il y a aussi ceux qui continuent de voir en moi leur foutu Sauveur, ou encore ceux qui me prennent pour un gamin tourmenté et faible, qu'il faut protéger de la menace que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait planer sur lui… C'est écoeurant. Parfois, j'aimerais être mort avec mes parents, à l'âge de 1 an… A la place, j'ai cette maudite cicatrice, qui me rappelle chaque jour ce que je ne veux pas être… Je ne suis pas le Sauveur de l'Humanité qui débarrassera le monde de Voldemort… Et même si je veux réellement tuer Voldemort, je ne fais pas ça pour eux mais uniquement pour moi ! »

Harry fit une courte pause, puis reprit d'une voix où perçait un amusement presque douloureux :

« Quand je pense que je me suis remis à penser à tout ça uniquement à cause de Granger… cette fille est une plaie.

**-**Elle a osé te traiter de Mangemort… Elle ne mérite aucune pitié. »

Soudain, un bruit semblable à des pas étouffés sur la moquette se fit entendre. Harry et Drago tournèrent aussitôt la tête dans la direction du bruit, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Drago à voix basse.

**-**Si c'est le cas, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, trancha Harry sèchement, énervé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu surprendre sa conversation avec Drago, qui traitait de sentiments très personnels. »

Harry n'avait jamais dit à quiconque ce qu'il venait d'avouer à Drago à l'instant même. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée, et il supportait mal l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse partager les secrets qu'il venait de confier à son meilleur ami. L'intrus n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, qui s'achèverait vraisemblablement avec un sort d'amnésie…

C'est alors que les deux ex-Serpentards aperçurent Pattenrond, le chat de Granger, se frotter paresseusement contre un mur et repartir de sa démarche féline vers un autre couloir.

« Ce n'est que le chat de la sang-de-bourbe, soupira Drago, soulagé.

**-**On dirait bien, murmura Harry, continuant malgré tout de regarder autour de lui avec suspicion. »

Il n'y avait personne, et tout semblait porter à croire que le chat était responsable du bruit. Le Survivant n'était pourtant pas tout à fait convaincu. C'était comme s'il sentait une présence dans le couloir. Désirant en avoir le cœur net, il se mit à avancer lentement, tâtonnant avec ses mains dans le vide pour voir si personne ne se cachait sous une cape d'invisibilité. En possédant une lui-même, il était bien placé pour savoir que tout était possible.

« Harry, tu as l'air ridicule, fit remarquer Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

**-**C'est toujours un bonheur de savoir qu'on peut compter sur son meilleur ami pour vous aider, ironisa Harry.

**-**Sincèrement, prions pour que personne ne passe dans le couloir et te voit. On dirait un de ces clowns qui font des mimes. Ne te vexe pas, mais je commence à avoir honte. »

Harry, qui devant les critiques acerbes de Drago, commençait vraiment à se sentir idiot, décida d'interrompre sa recherche. De toute façon, les capes d'invisibilité étaient extrêmement rares et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un de ses détenteurs se trouve comme par hasard à leurs côtés.

Définitivement rassuré, le jeune Potter se tourna vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

**-**Allons retrouver d'autres ex-Serpentards et demandons-leur de nous expliquer en gros la réunion. Je pense qu'il y avait quand même quelques infos importantes à connaître, comme par exemple, quel délai avons-nous pour choisir nos options.

**-**Exact. Allons-y.

**-**Dis-moi, Potter, interrogea ensuite Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall du bâtiment principal. Que vas-tu faire concernant Granger et l'insulte qu'elle t'a lancé ?

**-**Je pense qu'elle a intérêt à faire attention à sa nourriture dans les prochaines semaines…

**-**Oh, tu songes à l'empoisonnement ? Très subtil… mais que penses-tu de la mort par strangulation ? Je crois que c'est beaucoup plus jouissif.

**-**C'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de parvenir un jour à la faire taire… par la force. Peut-être que l'étouffer avec un oreiller serait donc la meilleure solution… En tout cas, ma vengeance sera terrible, conclut Harry en essayant de ne pas rire en regardant Drago imiter la scène de Granger mourant par asphyxie. »

Si Harry Potter avait appris qu'il y avait bel et bien une personne qui les espionnait quelques instants auparavant, et s'il avait su que cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, alors peut-être aurait-il réellement éprouvé l'envie de la tuer par tous les moyens.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas été découverte. Comme quoi sa première séance d'espionnage n'était pas un fiasco total…

Hermione Granger venait d'entendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Elle venait de commencer à percer le mystère de la vie privée de Harry Potter, son ennemi juré. Sans que la jeune fille le sache elle-même ou en soit consciente, une brèche venait désormais de s'ouvrir dans le bloc de haine qui constituait la relation de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Autre chose – quelque chose d'encore indéfini – venait de s'y infiltrer.

* * *

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Potter et Malefoy s'éloigner. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud. A un moment, lorsque Potter s'était approché dans sa direction, elle avait eu affreusement peur. Heureusement, Malefoy l'avait dissuadé de continuer ses recherches, et les deux ex-Serpentards étaient partis.

La jeune fille bénit aussi son chat, Pattenrond, qui l'avait sauvée en se trouvant là par hasard. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à doubler sa ration de croquettes la semaine prochaine.

Hermione se sentait bizarre. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Potter et Malefoy sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, comme cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque Potter était dans les parages.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il était fort possible qu'elle ait agi ainsi à cause du Survivant lui-même. A vrai dire, après qu'elle l'eut traité de Mangemort, elle n'avait pas été surprise de le voir furieux contre elle. Elle s'y était attendue. Ce qui l'avait étonnée, en revanche, avait été de déceler dans le regard de Potter une sorte de… elle n'aurait su comment le dire, cela avait été tellement furtif, mais elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peine.

Bien évidemment, c'était totalement impossible. Depuis quand l'ex-Serpentard insensible était-il capable de ressentir des émotions humaines ? avait songé Hermione avec ironie et mauvaise foi. Ensuite cependant, la jeune fille s'était rappelée les paroles de Dumbledore concernant le projet « espionnage » qu'il lui avait confié.

_« Je voudrais que vous fassiez attention à ses agissements, ses humeurs, s'il vous paraît différent, ou encore s'il a un comportement étrange… »_

Voilà ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Or, voir de ses propres yeux Potter avoir une réaction semblable à celle d'une personne blessée, était quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire – elle était bien placée pour le savoir – et cela constituait donc un agissement inhabituel de la part du Survivant. Intriguée, Hermione n'avait pas cherché à refouler sa curiosité, et obéissant aux directives de Dumbledore, elle s'était enveloppée en vitesse de la cape pour suivre les deux ex-Serpentards.

L'ex-Gryffondor n'avait pas été déçue. Non seulement Potter avait été réellement perturbé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit (ce qui constituait un miracle pour Hermione qui cherchait sans relâche depuis des années comment le blesser au mieux), mais en plus, elle avait appris des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées de sa part. Apparemment, Harry Potter n'avait pas eu une vie auréolée de gloire et de bonheur comme bon nombre le pensait.

Hermione resta songeuse quelques minutes. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait réagir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Etait-elle censée s'apitoyer sur le pauvre petit Potter et devait-elle lui pardonner ses fautes ?

La jeune fille sourit en songeant que Potter serait sûrement fou de rage que l'on ait pitié de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier que l'on ait de la compassion à son égard. Il était plutôt du style à envoyer tout le monde au diable et à broyer du noir, seul dans son coin.

Mais serait-ce elle, Hermione Granger, qui viendrait le consoler ? La jeune fille était réellement partagée. Elle détestait Potter. Depuis toujours. Mais apprendre ces choses sur lui, entendre le son de sa voix où pour la première fois, perçait de la souffrance, avait de quoi être perturbant. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle était prête à pardonner.

* * *

Harry et Drago venaient d'apercevoir deux ex-Serpentards de Poudlard, Marcus Flint et Jake Ferguson, lorsqu'un cri hystérique d'une jeune fille surexcitée leur vrilla les tympans.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Le Survivant se mit à pâlir en reconnaissant la voix de Lisbeth. Dans un dernier espoir, il jeta un œil en direction de Drago, espérant obtenir un soutien de la part son ami, mais en croisant le regard goguenard du jeune Malefoy, il comprit tout de suite qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul avec Lisbeth.

« Hmpf, fit Harry lorsque la jeune fille lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Bonjour, Lis.

**-**Salut, Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

**-**Ah ?

**-**Pas toi ? s'affola la jeune fille, fouillant dans le regard morne de Harry à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qui pourrait signifier : _« Je t'aime Lisbeth, épouse-moi. »_

**-**Si, bien sûr, assura le jeune Potter d'une voix tout sauf convaincante. »

Histoire d'être un peu plus persuasif, Harry l'embrassa longuement, la laissant à bout de souffle.

« Oh, Harry… chuchota-t-elle, énamourée. Rejoins-moi demain soir, d'accord ? Appartement 56, Bloc 5…

**-**Ca marche. »

Bien qu'elle lui tape sérieusement sur les nerfs, Harry n'était jamais contre le fait de prendre son pied.

« A demain soir alors… chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant, l'air béas. »

Harry se força à sourire puis se tourna vers Drago, qui lui n'avait pas besoin de forcer pour afficher un sourire amusé.

« Harry, tu es cruel… le sermonna-t-il en riant. Elle t'aime !

**-**Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne l'oblige en rien. Et puis tu n'es pas très bien placé pour me faire la morale…

**-**Comment ! Je suis un ange de vertu, je te signale.

**-**A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

**-**Sérieusement, tu comptes vraiment rester avec Lisbeth ? Je croyais que tu voulais rompre.

**-**Exact. Mais je vais rester avec elle encore quelques jours, histoire de profiter des derniers bons moments.

**-**Bons moments, hein ? répéta Drago en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

**-**Petit pervers, va, tu n'as pas honte ? Je te parlais des bons moments passés à se tenir la main, à regarder les étoiles la nuit, expliqua Harry d'un air innocent, à assister au lever du soleil, toutes ces choses-là...

**-**Désolé Harry, mais tu n'es pas du tout crédible... s'esclaffa Drago. Pauvre Lisbeth. Elle ne sait pas encore sur qui elle est tombée.

**-**Bah, je suis un ange de vertu, moi aussi, déclara Harry en lançant un clin d'oeil à son ami. Bon, on va voir les autres ? ajouta-t-il en désignant du regard Marcus Flint et Jake Ferguson.

**-**Ok. »

Flint et Ferguson saluèrent leurs deux anciens camarades de classe et à leur demande, ils leur racontèrent brièvement ce qui avait été dit à la réunion d'information de 10h30.

Harry et Drago apprirent ainsi qu'ils bénéficiaient d'un délai d'une semaine pour choisir leurs options définitives. Durant la réunion, les professeurs étaient intervenus pour présenter leurs options afin que les élèves puissent se faire une idée de la matière. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas rendu à la réunion, Harry ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait déjà fait son choix concernant les options. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été bien difficile : un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps et il avait déjà su quoi prendre. Il suffisait de procéder par élimination.

Pas question déjà de choisir Histoire de la magie. Le cours soporifique du professeur Binns à Poudlard l'avait dégoûté de la matière pour toute sa vie. Botanique, peut-être ? Malheureusement, Harry n'avait aucune envie de devenir jardinier, ni un de ces laborantins au teint blafard qui passaient leur temps à analyser de stupides plantes. Certaines étaient vicieuses en plus. Aucune envie d'y laisser un doigt. Il n'y avait bien qu'un crétin comme Londubat pour être attiré par cette matière.

Venait ensuite Géographie du monde Sorcier. Avait-il une tête à s'intéresser à l'emplacement actuel du Guatemala ?

L'arithmancie était également proposée. Il avait toujours pensé que cette matière était destinée aux intellos, et savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une des matières préférées de Granger ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de s'inscrire.

Restaient ensuite Etude des moldus, Soin aux créatures magiques, Initiation à la fabrication des objets magiques, Cours de Potion approfondi, et enfin Cours de métamorphose approfondi.

Etude des moldus... Si c'était pour que cela lui rappelle à chaque seconde les détestables Dursley, autant se flinguer tout de suite.

Il n'y avait donc plus que quatre matières. N'ayant jamais été particulièrement passionné par les marmites bouillonnantes et les éprouvettes puantes et visqueuses, il préférait autant se passer du Cours de potion approfondi, même s'il ne détestait pas la matière.

Trois matières restantes s'offraient donc à lui et elles n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire : Soin aux créatures magiques (il avait toujours aimé les animaux, même si certaines créatures comme cet insupportable Téléporteur et ce nain minable lui tapaient sur le système), Initiation à la fabrication des objets magiques (ça pouvait être intéressant et puis, ça pouvait toujours servir pour de futurs plans diaboliques dont Drago et lui avaient le secret), et Cours de Métamorphose approfondi (étudier les Animagus était une bonne chose...).

Son choix était donc vite fait par rapport à ces options obligatoires. En ce qui concernait l'option facultative, c'était encore plus rapide. Il prenait Vol renforcé, évidemment.

Par ailleurs, il avait été question lors de la réunion, du règlement, mais Harry et Drago, peu intéressés, n'écoutèrent Flint et Ferguson que d'une oreille distraite.

« Au fait, vous saviez que le Clan des Scorpicores avait besoin d'un nouveau leader, cette année? demanda Flint après en avoir terminé avec les explications sur la réunion. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Ah bon ? fit Harry, l'air profondément étonné.

**-**Ouais, paraît que l'ex-leader a quitté l'université l'année dernière.

**-**Vous saviez qui c'était ? interrogea Drago.

**-**Dimitri Karkaroff. Ca m'a marqué, car il s'agit en fait du neveu de Karkaroff, vous savez, celui qui était responsable de Durmstrang pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année.

**-**Paraît même que c'était un ancien Mangemort, ajouta Flint à voix basse, avec un air de conspiration. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un Mangemort... »

Harry tressaillit à ces mots. A cause des paroles de Flint, le jeune homme était en train de se rappeler de sa conversation avec Drago, qui avait eu lieu à l'instant. Et dire qu'il faisait tant d'efforts depuis quelques minutes, pour essayer de penser à autre chose... Quel gâchis.

_« Je ne serais même pas étonnée de voir apparaître un jour la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras... »_

Magnifique. Les mots de Granger lui revenaient maintenant à l'esprit. Lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'être capable de blesser et d'humilier Granger sans que l'inverse soit possible, avait aujourd'hui tout faux.

Cette fille était une vraie garce, et il comptait bien le lui faire payer. Le pire était sans doute que Flint, d'habitude peu loquace, était en ce moment même intarissable et poursuivait inlassablement sa description de Karkaroff :

« Vous réalisez un peu ? Karkaroff était un Mangemort ! Ce qui signifie qu'il a vu de près Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'il lui obéissait, qu'il a tué des gens à son service ! Il doit sûrement avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras et...

**-**Je ne me sens pas très bien, coupa brutalement Harry. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu. »

A bout de nerfs, le jeune Potter avait failli lancer le sort « Motus ! » afin de fermer la grande gueule de Flint. Il avait dû se retenir à grand peine. Le Survivant avait en effet toujours eu bien du mal à comprendre cette sorte de fascination morbide qu'avaient beaucoup de jeunes gens dès que Voldemort était mêlé à une affaire quelconque. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas qu'ils appréciaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, simplement, dès qu'il était question de Voldemort et d'un acte horrible rapporté à sa personne, la plupart des gens s'intéressaient férocement à l'affaire et tout le monde voulait être mis au courant des anecdotes les plus tordues. Ainsi, lorsque des meurtres étaient commis, ils voulaient toujours connaître tous les détails ; et c'était cette curiosité malsaine qui avait toujours donné à Harry envie de vomir.

Surtout que dès qu'il était question de Voldemort, il était toujours sollicité et il lui était impossible d'échapper aux questions idiotes et stupides des journalistes qui, prêts à tout pour avoir un scoop, n'avaient jamais hésité à déformer ses propos ou à divulguer n'importe quoi à son sujet.

Combien de fois ne l'avait-on pas harcelé pour connaître les émotions qu'il avait ressenties après avoir terrassé Voldemort ?

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique en se rappelant ce qu'il avait répondu à une femme qui lui avait posé cette question :

_« Madame, vous souvenez-vous de tout ce que vous avez vécu à l'âge de un an ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors arrêter de m'emmerder avec vos questions à la con. »_

Les gens étaient vraiment idiots. Prenez un exemple simple : la plupart des jeunes sorciers enviaient Harry et jalousaient le fait qu'il était « LE SURVIVANT ». Harry, de son côté, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à leur place, et devenir quelqu'un de « normal », quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas cette maudite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, quelqu'un qui ne parlerait pas le Fourchelang, quelqu'un dont les parents n'auraient pas été assassinés par Voldemort...

Mais non, la majorité des sorciers était trop stupide pour songer cela possible.

D'humeur maussade, Harry quitta ainsi le petit groupe d'ex-Serpentards, et après avoir assuré à Drago qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'appartement numéro 19.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de rester auprès de Flint et d'entendre celui-ci raconter les derniers ragots qui couraient sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Déjà que les propos insultants de la sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe l'avaient profondément irrité, mieux valait regagner le calme de l'appartement qui à cette heure-ci, serait probablement vide puisque Granger devait être allée rejoindre ses petits amis pour le déjeuner.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, le jeune Potter put se rendre compte avec satisfaction qu'il était seul dans l'appartement. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir se reposer en paix et aucun de ces abrutis d'ex-Gryffondors ne viendrait le déranger.

Pourtant, alors que cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était allongé sur son lit, Harry se redressa en soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Il avait beau essayer de ne plus penser à rien, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix. Le jeune homme pesta. Il se sentait fatigué, énervé, et il détestait se sentir inutile comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Granger, songea alors Harry, furieux. Mais oui, c'était elle, la garce qui avait osé l'insulter. Si elle croyait s'en sortir impunément, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Pris d'un entrain nouveau (ce qui était souvent le cas lorsqu'il manigançait un mauvais coup contre Granger), le jeune Potter se leva et sourit diaboliquement. Son cerveau venait de se connecter sur son activité favorite, à savoir, comment énerver un ex-Gryffondor (et plus particulièrement Granger) avec succès, et des idées machiavéliques bouillonnaient déjà dans son esprit.

C'est en passant devant la chambre de la jeune fille, qu'une idée démoniaque surgit dans l'esprit de Harry.

Le jeune homme appuya sans hésitation sur la poignée de la porte, et découvrit sans grande surprise qu'elle était fermée à clef. On pouvait même apercevoir, collé sur la porte, un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit de l'écriture nette et soignée de Granger :

_« L'accès est interdit aux deux crétins (qui se reconnaîtront sans gros effort) qui vivent malheureusement dans cet appartement et polluent l'atmosphère. Réfléchissez (si cela vous arrive) à deux fois avant même d'essayer. »_

Harry sourit. Granger n'avait pas perdu sa langue de vipère. Il était clair que la guerre était déclarée. Malheureusement pour elle, la pauvre n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait du courage, et méritait bien son titre de Gryffondor, mais elle ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids et s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

« Ma jolie, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire... murmura Harry en sortant sa baguette magique. »

Puis, la brandissant au-dessus de la poignée de la porte, il prononça distinctement :

« Opus sesame ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne se passa. Granger était intelligente, et avait lancé un sort puissant pour fermer la porte. Harry ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour briser le sortilège, et rien qu'en y pensant, il jubilait. Granger ne s'en remettrait jamais. Après tout, il allait avoir recours à la magie noire...

Souriant, Harry fixa la poignée avec une concentration nouvelle, et tandis que sa main se crispait sur sa baguette, il murmura une incantation dont les mots seraient restés inintelligibles pour un sorcier de son âge. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? songea le jeune homme en souriant triomphalement devant la porte ouverte.

Sans hésiter, il pénétra dans la chambre et enveloppa la pièce du regard. C'était une jolie chambre, meublée et arrangée avec goût, accueillante. La pièce était propre, nette, parfaitement rangée bien entendu, et Harry reconnut immédiatement le style de Granger, cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours chercher la perfection. Tout dans cette chambre semblait se trouver à sa place, jusqu'au petit bout de parchemin posé sur la table de nuit et qui servait probablement de marque page.

C'est en constatant cette harmonie qui régnait dans la pièce, cette sorte d'ambiance chaleureuse qui émanait de la chambre, qu'Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Comme si lui-même n'était pas à sa place dans cet univers paisible, peut-être un peu trop ordonné, mais accueillant.

Inconsciemment, le jeune Potter fit un pas de recul, s'apprêtant à faire machine arrière. Puis il se ressaisit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un problème à rester dans cette chambre. Ca ne lui faisait vraiment rien.

Pourtant, Harry savait au fond de lui que c'était faux, et il se mit à détester Granger pour cela. Cette idiote entraînait toujours chez lui des réactions bizarres et incontrôlables. En ce moment par exemple, il savait bien quel était le problème. C'était tout simplement qu'en regardant cette chambre bien arrangée et accueillante, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la comparer avec le placard qui lui avait fait office de chambre durant toute son enfance. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre la vie de Granger, et la sienne, et comme d'habitude, il en ressortait profondément dégoûté. Cette sale petite garce avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité. De quoi avait-elle le droit de se plaindre, franchement ?

C'était d'abord cela qui l'avait amené à détester Granger. Dès la première année, il avait réalisé en l'observant un peu, à quel point leurs mondes étaient différents. Plus le temps s'était écoulé, plus cela l'avait irrité, et il avait très vite compris qu'il serait amené à la détester pour le restant de ses jours.

A vrai dire, jamais il n'avait pu supporter l'image de la petite fille de bonne famille qu'elle donnait. Comment aurait-il pu rester de marbre devant l'image de famille resplendissante de bonheur qu'elle et ses parents transcendaient ?

C'était trop pour lui. Surtout lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Il avait à ce moment-là tellement de haine en lui que Granger n'avait pas pu échapper à sa colère. Cette maniaque de la perfection, avec sa petite vie bien rangée, protégée et choyée par ses chers parents, fille unique qu'elle était.

Comment ne pas être écoeuré en voyant ses parents venir la chercher à la Gare, elle sautant du Poudlard Express pour aller se jeter dans leurs bras, puis les voyant enlacer leur fille comme si elle était leur bien le plus précieux ? Totalement impossible de ne pas ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une petite pointe de jalousie. Oui, c'était la vérité : Harry Potter avait été jaloux.

Harry Potter, jaloux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Etonnant, hein ? Il faut dire qu'il y avait encore d'autres raisons qui pouvaient l'expliquer. Car non seulement la famille de cette fille était parfaite, mais _elle aussi _était parfaite. Tellement que c'en était agaçant. Miss Perfect, voilà comment il l'avait surnommée depuis la première année. Et elle le méritait bien, ce surnom.

Première de la classe, la préférée des profs (sauf de ce bon vieux Rogue), admirée et respectée des élèves, courageuse, persévérante... la liste était longue. Mais quel était son poing faible, bon sang ? En tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'il la considérait étant gamin : parfaite en tout point. Car il avait beau la détester à cause du bonheur que reflétait sa famille, il ne pouvait toutefois en aucun cas nier ses qualités, qui étaient flagrantes.

Modèle de perfection, d'intelligence, elle était ainsi la fille idéale pour tenir le rôle qu'il possédait lui-même, avait-il pensé du haut de ses onze ans. Ce n'était pas LE Survivant Harry Potter qui aurait dû exister, mais bien LA Survivante Hermione Granger. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Poudlard âgé de onze ans, il avait tout de suite compris en la voyant qu'elle aurait mieux tenu le rôle de Sauveur du monde magique que lui. D'ailleurs, nul doute que Fudge et Dumbledore auraient été comblés si elle avait été le Survivant à sa place.

Après tout, la comparaison était rapidement établie. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules ; il était à l'époque un gosse terrorisé mal dans sa peau. Elle était intelligente, sûre d'elle et animée d'une volonté de fer ; il était peureux, naïf, et sa volonté se résumait à un roseau en pleine tempête, c'est à dire prête à ployer à chaque épreuve.

Oh oui, il avait été définitivement jaloux d'elle. D'abord parce qu'elle était loin de l'orphelin qu'il était, mais aussi parce que lui qui à l'époque se sentait plus misérable qu'un insecte, voilà qu'il rencontrait une fille qui semblait le surpasser en tout point. Et une vulgaire fille de Moldus, en plus ! Une fille de dentistes !

Mais bizarrement, cette jalousie n'avait pas été que néfaste. Au contraire, elle avait constitué un moteur pour Harry, et c'était peut-être en partie cela qui avait contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il était à l'heure actuelle.

En un mot : elle l'avait réveillé. Elle lui avait donné envie de se battre, de devenir quelqu'un. La voir si parfaite n'avait fait que lui renvoyer sa propre image de gamin faible, perdu et pleurnichard. Alors il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main. Il allait montrer à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à cette Hermione Granger, qui il était. Il allait montrer au monde qu'il existait, qu'il n'était pas seulement le petit héros orphelin qu'il fallait protéger. Mais pour être totalement satisfait, il fallait surtout qu'il lui prouve à elle qu'il existait. Qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Du moins au début. Elle l'avait ignoré.

Fou de rage, il était allé plus loin et avait commencé les provocations de plus grande envergure. Cela s'était avéré tout de suite plus concluant. Au lieu de l'ignorer, elle avait reporté son attention sur lui et même si ce n'était pas pour de bonnes raisons, il s'en contrefichait. Elle reconnaissait son existence, sa présence, sa force même, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qui lui importait à l'époque.

Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que petit à petit, il avait commencé à la découvrir. Il avait appris à connaître la véritable Hermione Granger, celle qui se cachait sous cette sagesse, cette rigoureuse perfection apparente qui trompait tout le monde. A force de l'observer, il avait compris qu'en vérité, Hermione Granger était une tornade. Une tempête vive et incontrôlable grondait en elle, sans que personne, et elle la première, ne le sache. Une fois la surprise passée devant cette constatation, une étrange fascination avait pris place et très vite, il avait fini par prendre un immense plaisir à ce jeu de provocations et de petites guerres menées contre elle et ses deux amis. Un plaisir tel qu'il lui arrivait d'attendre ces joutes oratoires avec impatience.

Et pour finir, au fur et à mesure qu'il la voyait évoluer sous ses yeux, il avait fini sans réellement s'en rendre compte par cesser d'être jaloux. En tout cas, pas autant qu'avant. Son complexe d'infériorité s'était aussi résorbé, et bien qu'il soit resté peut-être encore envieux, par rapport à sa vie et sa famille, il était devenu surtout désireux de faire tomber le masque de cette fille dotée d'un tempérament si intéressant.

Car la voir si sage, presque un stéréotype de la petite fille modèle, alors qu'elle pouvait être plus vive et plus emportée que toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, l'avait toujours énervé prodigieusement. Pourquoi s'obstiner à cacher sa véritable personnalité derrière ces airs de sainte nitouche ? C'était absurde et ridicule. Et d'une hypocrisie pitoyable, de surcroît.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il prenait un grand plaisir à la provoquer : tout simplement dans le but de voir Miss Perfect perdre la face ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Quel spectacle jubilatoire…

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire à l'instant. Harry Potter avait en effet décidé que Granger devait payer pour ses insultes, et c'est avec un empressement presque enfantin que le Survivant se dirigea vers l'armoire placée dans un angle de la pièce.

L'idée du jeune homme était simple et – il en était certain – s'avérerait efficace. Il voulait tout bonnement compromettre Granger. Pour cela, quoi de plus évident que de chercher quelques détails croustillants parmi les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille ?

« Laissons les petites culottes de Granger parler pour elle, songea Harry avec ironie. »

C'est donc sans aucun scrupule qu'il ouvrit en grand l'armoire, fouillant pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Deux secondes plus tard, Harry examinait un sous-vêtement de Granger qu'il avait pris au hasard. « Mauvaise pioche, songea-t-il en replaçant dans l'armoire la culotte blanche en coton toute simple. »

Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il arriverait à compromettre Miss Perfect. Au pire, si quelqu'un le voyait avec ce sous-vêtement en sa possession, il serait pris pour un voyeur, un pervers en manque et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un détail intéressant, des dessous sexys bref, un sous-vêtement que l'on n'imaginerait pas qu'elle puisse porter. Un string, par exemple, ferait très bien l'affaire. Nul doute que Granger serait horrifiée si cela se savait. Encore fallait-il qu'il en trouve la preuve.

Malheureusement, ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuses car mis à part quelques petites culottes en dentelles et d'autres toutes simples en coton, Harry ne trouva rien qui vaille la peine d'être révélé au grand jour.

Cruellement déçu, le jeune homme souleva une dernière pile de soutien-gorges et là – ô stupeur, ô joie ! – il découvrit une petite merveille.

Il ne s'agissait ni de strings ni de sous-vêtements osés, mais plutôt tout le contraire. Harry avait en effet sous les yeux toute une panoplie de petites culottes roses et blanches, décorées de fleurs, de petits ours, de petits coeurs, et j'en passe.

« Mon dieu, a-t-elle réellement 18 ans ? s'interrogea Harry, particulièrement horrifié devant une petite culotte avec des rubans rose bonbon. »

Mais la petite culotte qui enthousiasma le plus Harry et le fit rire aux larmes, fut sans doute celle parsemée de petits lapins ayant des coeurs à la place des yeux et qui disaient : _« Je m'appelle Bunny. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »_

Granger était piégée. Avec ça, elle allait lui manger dans la main pendant un bout de temps.

« Aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance... et bénis soient les lapins du nom de Bunny ! songea Harry en ricanant sous cape et en embarquant la petite culotte en question. »

Avant de partir, le jeune Potter ne put résister à la tentation de lui laisser un mot. Histoire de la prévenir, mais surtout pour enfoncer le clou un peu plus loin... Hé hé... Il n'était plus à un sadisme près.

* * *

Il était dix heures moins le quart lorsque Hermione regagna l'appartement avec Ron et Neville. Après le déjeuner, la jeune fille avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à la B.U., et le reste en compagnie de ses deux amis et d'autres ex-Gryffondors. Le soir, ils étaient tous allés dîner sommairement à la cafétéria, et étaient restés discuter un moment.

Bien entendu, toutes les conversations avaient tourné autour du sujet qui fâchait actuellement : les horribles colocataires sur qui l'un ou l'autre était tombé. Avec Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy comme compagnons, Hermione, Ron et Neville avaient évidemment tiré le gros lot. Poisse, quand tu nous tiens...

En pensant aux ignobles ex-Serpentards, n'était-ce pas justement eux qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dehors, par la fenêtre ? Curieuse, Hermione se rapprocha de la fenêtre et aperçut effectivement Harry et Drago, mais seulement un court moment car l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement qu'ils venaient d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Hermione hésita. Que devait-elle faire ? D'un côté, elle avait très envie de rentrer dans l'appartement, de se doucher et de se glisser sous ses draps ; mais de l'autre, il y avait la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore, et il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de désobéir au directeur. Le comportement de Harry était suspect sans aucun doute possible, et selon les instructions de Dumbledore, elle devait donc l'espionner.

Résignée, Hermione utilisa un prétexte pour quitter Ron et Neville et, vérifiant que la cape d'invisibilité était toujours bien rangée dans son sac, elle courut à l'extérieur, sur les traces de ses ennemis jurés.

On pourrait se demander comment elle allait s'y prendre étant donné que les deux ex-Serpentards étaient invisibles grâce à la cape de Harry qui les recouvrait, mais Hermione avait déjà pensé et solutionné cette question.

Avec sa curiosité et son sens pratique habituels, la jeune fille s'était rendue en début d'après-midi à la Bibliothèque Universitaire pour faire des recherches sur les capes d'invisibilité et emprunter un livre sur le sujet. Elle avait trouvé très rapidement les réponses qu'il lui fallait. Ainsi, à la question : _« Comment faire pour suivre quelqu'un portant une cape d'invisibilité puisqu'on ne le voit pas ? Est-ce seulement possible ? » _une encyclopédie avait répondu :

_« Le seul moyen de suivre un individu portant une cape d'invisibilité, et donc de le voir, est de se recouvrir à son tour d'une telle cape. »_

Grâce à la cape que lui avait prêté Dumbledore, elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à distinguer et suivre Potter et Malefoy.

Sans perdre de temps, Hermione se revêtit donc de la cape et partit en filature. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa consternation en découvrant ce que mijotaient les cerveaux tordus de Potter et Malefoy. Ces deux inconscients se dirigeaient droit vers la forêt, alors même que Mlle Silluzie, la directrice adjointe, avait affirmé clairement que l'accès était interdit passé 17h30 !

Dire qu'il était presque 22h00. Incroyable. Ces deux imbéciles n'avaient donc aucun respect de la discipline ? Ils venaient à peine d'arriver et déjà, ils commençaient à violer le règlement !

Et dire que JE suis obligée de me compromettre, moi aussi, pour espionner ce diable de Potter... songea Hermione, atterrée. Où est donc passée la justice en ce bas monde ?

* * *

La nuit était claire, presque trop fraîche, c'est pourquoi Harry et Drago se hâtaient en marchant, accélérant le pas pour arriver à l'orée du bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient comme prévu à l'entrée de la forêt, resserrant autour d'eux la cape à la fois pour se protéger du froid de la nuit, et également pour être sûrs d'être bien invisibles.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? chuchota Drago à Harry. Je croyais qu'il y aurait au moins quelqu'un qui t'attendrait.

**-**Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Le parchemin ne disait rien d'autre.

**-**Peut-être faut-il que l'on signale notre présence. Si ça se trouve, il y a quelqu'un caché dans les parages, mais il ne nous voit pas à cause de la cape. »

Harry approuva la suggestion de Drago et les deux amis retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité avec précaution. Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes, sans que rien de nouveau ne se passe.

Le Survivant se prit à espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular. C'était le genre de blagues qu'il ne supportait pas. L'auteur de cette ridicule plaisanterie n'avait qu'à bien se tenir...

Soudain, au moment où les deux ex-Serpentards s'y attendaient le moins, un oiseau fondit sur eux, et lâcha une enveloppe au-dessus de leurs têtes, pour ensuite repartir dans les cieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Drago, essayant de suivre des yeux le vol de l'animal.

**-**Un simple oiseau, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Intéressons-nous plutôt à ça, suggéra-t-il en ramassant l'enveloppe qui était tombée par terre. »

Drago se pencha pour regarder ce que tenait son ami. Il s'agissait donc bel et bien d'une enveloppe, sur laquelle était inscrite en lettres dorées le nom : **Harry Potter**. De plus, au dos de l'enveloppe, un bout de papier avait été accroché et il y figurait les mots suivants :

_Rends-toi dès demain au Quartier Général des Scorpicores, anciennement Association des étudiants. Présente-toi aux principaux membres, et donne-leur cette enveloppe. Ils comprendront alors que tu es destiné à devenir le futur leader des Scorpicores._

« Ce n'était donc pas une blague, déclara Drago après avoir lu le mot.

**-**Peut-être, mais ce jeu de pistes m'énerve. Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des instructions, pas toi ? Et puis, on ne sait même pas qui nous envoie ces trucs, c'est louche.

**-**Il s'agit sûrement d'un des membres des Scorpicores qui aimerait te voir devenir le prochain leader.

**-**Je ne sais pas... pourquoi faire tous ces mystères ? Et puis, que contient cette enveloppe de si important qui puisse me faire proclamer leader ?

**-**Ouvre-la, on sera fixés. »

Harry obéit et lut le parchemin contenu dans l'enveloppe.

_Moi, Dimitri Karkaroff, j'ai décidé de faire de Harry Potter le prochain leader des Scorpicores. Ma décision est irrévocable, et je compte sur vous, membres du Conseil, pour l'exécuter. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Harry Potter est un ancien Serpentard qui a fait honneur à sa Maison à l'école de Poudlard, et que je pense qu'il est quelqu'un d'on ne peut plus fiable, qui servira le Clan avec efficacité. Possédant le titre honorifique de Survivant, il permettra non seulement de conforter nos adeptes actuels pour qu'ils restent dans le Clan, mais en plus, de rallier de nouveaux membres qui seront je l'espère, nombreux._

_Ayant été leader pendant trois longues années et ayant je pense, bien fait mon travail, je crois ne pas avoir besoin de me justifier davantage concernant cette décision qui peut-être, vous surprendra. En tout cas, considérez ceci comme étant mon dernier ordre en tant que leader._

_Ne me décevez pas,_

_Dimitri Karkaroff, leader des Scorpicores._

« Et ben, chuchota Drago avec un sifflement d'admiration. L'ancien leader en personne conseille de te nommer prochain leader… On dirait bien que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, à ce type. Tu aurais quand même pu me dire que tu connaissais ce Dimitri Karkaroff, surtout que tout à l'heure, Flint nous a parlé de lui.

**-**Je ne le connaissais pas. C'était la première fois que j'entendais son nom quand Flint l'a prononcé. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas comment il peut dire de moi que je suis fiable, ou que j'ai fait honneur à Serpentard... je n'ai jamais vu ce type, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé à Poudlard.

**-**Etant donné que c'est le neveu de Karkaroff, peut-être que son oncle, qui est venu à Poudlard lorsqu'on était en quatrième année, lui a parlé de toi. De toute façon, tu es Harry Potter. Tout le monde te connaît.

**-**Je ne sais pas... Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, tout de même ?

**-**Ecoute, Harry. C'est toi qui avais décidé d'accepter cette proposition de devenir le leader, non ? Si tu avais refusé, on ne serait pas là en train de se les cailler. Maintenant, soit tu reconsidères ton choix et tu décides d'abandonner cette idée, soit tu continues et on se rend demain au Q.G des Scorpicores. A toi de voir. »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir et ferma les yeux. Tout à coup, il ne savait plus si s'embarquer dans cette histoire était une si bonne idée que ça. Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait que ce serait dangereux. Il savait que Voldemort pouvait très bien être à l'origine de pas mal de combines...

_Voldemort_. L'homme qu'il voulait tuer. Bon dieu, pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. C'était précisément parce que Voldemort était sans doute mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre à ces Scorpicores qu'il fallait qu'il devienne le leader du Clan. Harry se sermonna. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier où étaient ses priorités.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler. Nous irons porter cette enveloppe, et je deviendrai leader quoi qu'il arrive, déclara Harry avec une résolution presque solennelle.

**-**N'oublie pas que je serai le vice-président, lui rappela Drago en souriant.

**-**Comment oublier ? Tu me le rappelles toutes les deux minutes, plaisanta le Survivant. Bon, remettons cette cape, et rentrons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

C'est à peu près à la même conclusion qu'était arrivée Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt : elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans les parages.

La jeune fille, prévoyante, s'était débrouillée pour partir juste avant eux, afin de ne pas arriver après eux dans l'appartement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Tout en se hâtant de rejoindre l'appartement, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas tout compris de la conversation entre Potter et Malefoy, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, de louche comme l'avait dit Potter, et peut-être même de très grave.

Un oiseau qui surgit de nulle part pour donner une étrange missive à Potter... Potter convoqué pour devenir le leader des Scorpicores à la place d'un certain Dimitri Karkaroff... D'ailleurs, la lettre devait être de lui. Et savoir que ce Karkaroff était le neveu d'un ancien Mangemort, cela n'avait rien de réconfortant...

Oui, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Et le pire était sans doute que Potter comptait accepter la proposition de devenir leader ! Il n'avait donc rien dans le crâne ? Non seulement cette proposition était louche, mais en plus, Dumbledore les avait avertis sur le fait que Voldemort pouvait être impliqué dans cette histoire de Clans ! Etait-ce donc de l'inconscience de la part de Potter, ou de la stupidité ? Ou peut-être les deux ? En tout cas, il était évident que quelqu'un de normal, de réfléchi et de sage, bref, quelqu'un comme elle, aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter une telle chose. Mais bien sûr, il s'agissait de Potter. Sans doute cherchait-il à se faire remarquer. C'était bien son genre.

Enfin, elle n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était aller trouver Dumbledore le lendemain pour lui relater toute l'affaire. En attendant, elle allait se glisser dans son lit et tenter d'oublier un peu tous les ennuis que lui causait Potter. Elle avait bien droit à un peu de repos, non ?

Dans son empressement de retrouver son lit, Hermione ne vit pas le mot qu'avait laissé Harry Potter sur son bureau. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, car sinon, il était fort possible que sous le coup de la colère, la jeune fille n'ait pas pu trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, mardi 2 septembre, Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Non seulement elle avait bien dormi, mais en plus aujourd'hui était le jour des premiers cours, et la jeune fille était toute excitée à l'idée de commencer à étudier des nouvelles matières dans le cadre de l'Université.

Chantonnant, la jeune fille ouvrit ses volets puis sa fenêtre, et fila sous la douche. Heureusement, la salle de bains était libre et les quatre garçons semblaient être encore en train de dormir.

Avec un peu de chance, si je me dépêche, je vais peut-être réussir à ne pas croiser Potter et Malefoy de la matinée, songea Hermione avec espoir tout en se savonnant.

Elle sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, et, s'enveloppant dans une serviette, elle se hâta de rentrer dans sa chambre, en quête de vêtements propres pour se vêtir.

C'est précisément à ce moment que l'entrain de Hermione disparut. La jeune fille venait de voir le mot posé sur son bureau. Un mot signé de l'horrible main de Potter...

_Salut Granger,_

_Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta chambre ? C'est fou ce qu'on s'y sent chez soi. Si je ne fais pas attention, je fais finir par m'habituer à venir te rendre de petites visites... en toute amitié, tu me connais._

_J'oubliais : j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes petites culottes. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein ? Car je me suis permis d'en embarquer une. En souvenir._

_A très bientôt, chère petite Bunny,_

_Ton colocataire bien-aimé,_

_Harry Potter le Magnifique._

Folle de rage, Hermione écrasa le bout de parchemin dans son poing. Potter ne respectait rien ! Il avait pénétré dans sa chambre, qui était un endroit privé, avait bafoué son intimité... L'abominable salopard ! Doublé d'un pervers, en plus ! Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris un de ses sous-vêtements !

Hermione réfléchit. Potter devait forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête car elle était bien forcée de l'avouer, malgré tous ses horribles et innombrables défauts, il n'était pas un détraqué sexuel. Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison avoir fait une chose aussi absurde ? La jeune fille trouva la réponse en relisant le mot une deuxième fois. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait manqué un indice important. _Chère petite Bunny._ Depuis quand Potter lui donnait-il un surnom aussi ridicule ? Il y avait forcément...

Aaaaaargh !

Hermione venait de comprendre. Sa culotte... celle avec des lapins... il l'avait... emportée ! Prise de panique, la jeune fille ouvrit avec fracas son armoire à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements. Elle chercha alors l'endroit où elle cachait ses petites culottes les plus ridicules, celles-là même que sa mère continuait de lui acheter depuis ses dix ans.

Hermione avait beau essayé de convaincre sa mère de lui acheter des sous-vêtements plus... adultes, elle n'avait rien voulu écouter. A croire qu'elle n'était pas décidée à voir sa fille grandir. Hermione avait toujours eu honte des sous-vêtements que lui achetait sa mère, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit de peur de la peiner. Du coup, elle avait décidé d'acheter ses propres sous-vêtements et elle se contentait de cacher les horribles culottes sous une pile de vêtements. Malheureusement, Potter avait eu le culot de fouiller dans ses affaires, et il était tombé sur la pire des choses qu'elle dissimulait puisque la culotte avec des lapins manquait à l'appel !

Autant dire qu'elle serait la risée de toute l'université si Potter avait l'audace – et elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne reculait devant rien – d'ébruiter l'affaire et de montrer son slip de fillette à tout le monde !

Quel enfoiré. Et après ça, elle était censée faire des efforts et lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Jamais !

La jeune fille n'était plus du tout hésitante. Elle savait désormais qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'indulgence envers Potter. Elle le détestait trop pour cela. Tant pis pour lui s'il avait eu une vie difficile. Il était tellement odieux qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait droit à un traitement de faveurs.

Elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

* * *

Harry s'impatientait en prenant son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Que diable fabriquait Granger ? Il savait qu'elle était réveillée, il l'avait entendue. Qu'attendait-elle pour sortir de sa chambre ? Avait-elle trouvé son mot ? Avait-elle fait une crise cardiaque en le lisant ?

Le jeune Potter ne tenait plus en place. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle allait réagir à sa vengeance. Il bouillait de la voir pour qu'elle et lui aient une petite discussion...

Deux minutes plus tard, en apercevant une Granger énervée débarquer en trombe dans la cuisine, Harry était pleinement satisfait.

Feignant la surprise, le jeune homme opta pour un masque de courtoisie et d'étonnement sincère.

« Que se passe-t-il, Granger ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

**-**Ne fais pas l'innocent, espèce d'ordure ! Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient !

**-**Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

**-**Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris dans ma chambre, hier ! Tout de suite ! cria la jeune fille, le fusillant d'un regard meurtrier.

**-**Granger, tu ne devrais pas te mettre à hurler dès le matin, c'est mauvais pour ta santé, rétorqua Harry tranquillement tout en sirotant son jus d'orange.

**-**A ta place, je m'inquiéterais pour _ta_ santé, qui risque d'être gravement compromise si tu ne me rends pas mes affaires d'ici deux minutes !

**-**Ciel ! Des menaces ! s'exclama Harry en prenant un air offensé. Désolé Granger, mais je ne suis au courant de rien.

**-**Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ! s'écria Hermione en brandissant sous son nez dans un mouvement rageur le fameux mot.

**-**Ca alors ! Quel est l'ignoble individu qui a osé imiter mon écriture ? Granger, pas de doutes : il s'agit bel et bien d'un complot. Il faut aller avertir Dumbledore au plus vite.

**-**Abruti ! Tu te crois malin, hein ? Et tu t'obstines à m'emmerder par tous les moyens, pas vrai ! Tu t'amuses bien ? Espèce de… de...

**-**Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? grogna Ron en faisant irruption dans la pièce, les cheveux hirsutes et l'air encore endormi.

**-**Excuse-la, mais je crois que Granger a ses règles, chuchota Harry à Ron de façon toutefois assez forte pour que Hermione entende.

**-**Quoi ! fulmina la jeune fille, prête à exploser. Potter, je vais te...

**-**Garde tes forces pour trouver le coupable de cet affreux complot qui vise à me prendre pour cible, moi, l'innocente victime, Granger... protesta Harry. »

Puis, se rapprochant d'elle imperceptiblement, il ajouta à voix basse :

« Ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler... _Bunny_. »

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'échappa de la cuisine sous le regard haineux de Hermione, dont les yeux semblaient prêts à faire jallir des flammes.

La jeune fille se sentait apte à commettre un meurtre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme ou elle allait réellement finir par blesser quelqu'un.

« Mione, tu as vraiment tes règles ? lui demanda alors Ron sans oser la regarder en face. »

Hermione faillit s'étrangler.

« Mange et tais-toi par pitié, siffla-t-elle en quittant la pièce et en songeant sérieusement à prendre des cours de yoga. »

* * *

Une foule d'étudiants se bousculait dans les couloirs, allant et venant en sens inverse dans un flot ininterrompu. Hermione, Ron et Neville faisaient partie de ces étudiants, et ils se rendaient en cet instant dans l'amphithéâtre B du bloc 2 pour assister à leur premier cours de Potion.

L'amphithéâtre en question était relativement grand. Environ quatre cents personnes pouvaient tenir à l'intérieur, et au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre cents places disponibles furent d'ailleurs pratiquement toutes occupées.

Hermione, assise dans les premiers rangs, attendait ses deux meilleurs amis qui au dernier moment, étaient repartis vers les toilettes pour se soulager avant de devoir supporter les deux heures de cours qui les attendaient. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en voyant Potter et Malefoy qui s'apprêtaient à passer devant elle. Le Survivant prit un malin plaisir à ralentir en la croisant, lui lançant un clin d'oeil sournois tout en murmurant rien que pour elle : « Bon cours, _petite Bunny_. » A bout de nerfs, prise d'une envie incontrôlable de le massacrer, Hermione se leva brusquement de son siège et, saisissant le jeune homme par le col, lui siffla furieusement :

« Potter, si tu ne me la rends pas dans les trois minutes, je n'hésiterai pas à te transformer en rat de laboratoire, tu sais, cet animal qui te correspond si bien. »

Une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux verts émeraude, Harry, sans se démonter le moins du monde, retroussa un coin de ses lèvres en un petit sourire ironique.

« Granger, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien, déclara-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

**-**Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ! Tu me crois peut-être aussi idiote que toutes ces demeurées qui sont pendues à tes basques nuit et jour !

**-**Avoue tout de même qu'il y a un point commun entre elles et toi, _Bunny_. Il suffit de voir la façon avec laquelle tu es en train de me tenir. Ai-je l'air si appétissant que ça ? »

Rouge de honte, Hermione le lâcha brusquement, comme si elle venait de se brûler.

« Il était temps, Granger. On aurait juré que tu étais sur le point de te jeter sur moi, ajouta Harry d'une voix insupportablement doucereuse. Or je refuse de me faire violer par une fille portant des sous-vêtements aussi ridicules. Et puis, qui sait ce qui se cache derrière ces sous-vêtements ? Etant donné que tu n'as pas de mec, je suppose que ça doit être particulièrement hideux. »

Hermione blêmit sous le choc de l'insulte. Elle qui se sentait si souvent laide en se regardant dans un miroir... Potter avait ce don pervers de toujours toucher là où ça fait le plus mal. D'un autre côté, elle avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il était en cet instant particulièrement cruel. C'était sa vengeance, tout simplement. Et l'histoire débile de _Bunny_ également. Potter lui faisait payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit : _« Je ne serai même pas étonnée de voir apparaître un jour la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras. »_

Mais combien de temps sa petite vengeance allait-elle durer ? On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec lui. Décidée néanmoins à ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait blessée, elle répondit sèchement :

« Viktor me trouvait pourtant à son goût. Il n'a jamais eu l'air de se plaindre… »

Puis, avec un calme et une froideur calculés, elle se rassit afin de clore la conversation.

Harry serra les poings. Non seulement elle adoptait cette attitude glaciale et indifférente qu'il détestait tant, mais en plus elle lui parlait d'un autre mec, ce Viktor ! Que venait faire ce type dans leur conversation ?

« Viktor ? Tu parles de Viktor Krum ? demanda-t-il brusquement – il venait de comprendre de qui il s'agissait – en la saisissant par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui. »

Surprise par son geste soudain, Hermione le dévisagea avec méfiance. Pourquoi semblait-il tout d'un coup si intéressé par son ex-petit ami ? Puis, la jeune fille comprit et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire radieux. Potter était jaloux. Jaloux du talent de Krum au Quidditch !

« Lui-même, en effet, répondit-elle calmement. Tu sais bien, celui qui est un joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu. Tu dois bien le connaître, toi qui essaies maladroitement de te hisser à son niveau. »

Harry fronça furieusement les sourcils, ce qui combla Hermione qui se méprit encore une fois sur le comportement du Survivant. Le jeune Potter n'était pas vraiment jaloux du talent de Viktor Krum au Quidditch ; il était bien jaloux, mais de quelque chose d'autrement plus complexe... que lui-même ne saisissait pas réellement.

« C'est ton ex ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite de façon presque pressante.

**-**En quoi ça te regarde ? Est-ce que je m'intéresse aux filles que tu fréquentes ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à terminer la discussion, mais Harry l'en empêcha en tenant son épaule plus fermement.

« Réponds à ma question, ordonna-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, sondant son regard comme s'il désirait connaître toute la vérité.

**-**Va te faire voir. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Hermione, car ensuite la prof arriva et Harry fut obligé de battre en retraite. Pas sans s'être juré toutefois de tirer cette histoire au clair.

* * *

« Nous allons aborder maintenant le paragraphe 2 de la section 1. Nous avons vu dans un premier paragraphe que la potion "Cae-mortem" était capable d'imiter l'état de mort d'un individu de façon extrêmement convaincante. Nous verrons dans ce second paragraphe les limites de cette potion, qui comporte des risques et d'importants effets secondaires comme la paralysie... »

Hermione entendit Ron bâiller ostensiblement à sa droite et lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Il était vrai que le cours s'avérait moins passionnant qu'elle l'avait espéré. Mlle Silluzie avait beau semblé être une personne très cultivée et extrêmement intéressante, son cours avait à la longue quelque chose de monocorde, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi la plupart des élèves jetait des regards furtifs sur leur montre.

Peut-être que cela devient ennuyeux parce qu'on est en amphi, songea Hermione. Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant : les cours magistraux avaient sûrement tendance à devenir de longs monologues qui ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde... Les TD seront sûrement plus passionnants, se prit-elle à espérer.

Après avoir évoqué le dernier effet secondaire de la potion « Cae-mortem », la directrice adjointe termina le cours sur ces derniers mots :

« Je vous rappelle que votre emploi du temps n'est pas définitif. Comme vous le savez sans doute, vous avez des options à choisir d'ici la semaine prochaine, ce qui nous permettra de constituer ensuite vos groupes de Travaux Dirigés. Ces TD sont des cours beaucoup plus pratiques que ceux que vous avez en amphi, et ils sont obligatoires. Dans environ trois semaines donc, les TD commenceront et au bout de deux absences non justifiées à ces cours, c'est le zéro d'office à l'examen, tenez-vous le pour dit. »

Sur ce, les étudiants quittèrent l'amphithéâtre, Hermione en tête qui filait vers la sortie.

« Mione, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Pas besoin d'être pressée, on n'a pas cours jusqu'à 13h30 maintenant ! dit Ron derrière elle.

**-**Il faut que je passe à la B.U pour rendre un bouquin, expliqua la jeune fille.

**-**Déjà ! Tu es vraiment incroyable ! C'était notre premier jour de cours aujourd'hui et d'ici les TD, on n'a jamais rien à faire ! Pourquoi aller mettre les pieds à la BU franchement ! s'exclama Ron, exaspéré par le sérieux de son amie.

**-**Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes cultiver l'ignorance, que tout le monde est obligé de suivre ton exemple, trancha Hermione d'un ton sec en accélérant le pas.

**-**C'est toi qui passes ton temps dans les livres ! s'écria Ron, vexé. A croire que c'est ton seul univers ! Je vais finir par penser que tu les préfères à nous, pas vrai Néville ?

**-**Ron, tu exagères là... »

Blessée par les paroles de Ron, et déçue de recevoir si peu de soutien de la part de Néville, Hermione leur jeta un regard noir avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger seule vers la Bibliothèque Universitaire.

La jeune fille maudit Ron tout le long du chemin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si j'ai envie d'aller à la BU ? bougonna-t-elle tout bas tout en marchant. Lui, il passe bien tout son temps à collectionner les joueurs de son équipe de Quidditch préférée et je ne lui fais pas de commentaires...

Le pire, était qu'elle ne se rendait pas à la bibliothèque pour son propre plaisir. Non, elle y allait pour rendre l'encyclopédie qui parlait des capes d'invisibilité, celle qu'elle avait dû emprunter pour être capable de suivre Potter en tout sécurité. _Potter._ Une fois de plus, ce nom maudit venait pourrir sa vie. Potter, si tu savais comme je te hais, songea-t-elle avec une hargne presque féroce.

Comme prévu, elle alla rendre son livre, et elle s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Dumbledore pour lui relater sa première filature, lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron et Neville qui accouraient vers elle.

« Mione, on est venus pour s'excuser pour tout à l'heure, expliqua Neville tandis que Ron hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment. On est vraiment désolés.

**-**C'est pardonné, dit Hermione en acceptant leurs excuses de bonne grâce.

**-**Et puis, regarde aussi ce qui nous amène ! s'exclama Ron en exhibant fièrement quelque chose qui brillait sur sa robe de sorcier.

**-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant pour l'examiner. On dirait... un badge. Qu'est-ce qu'il représente?

**-**Lis ce qui est écrit dessus, suggéra Neville en montrant le sien qui était la réplique exacte de celui de Ron.

**-**Ly... co... rnel... lut la jeune fille. Mais... ne me dites pas que...

**-**Si ! s'écria Ron d'un air réjoui. On fait partie du Clan !

**-**Mais... comment est-ce que...

**-**Ca s'est passé très vite, expliqua Neville. C'est Ron qui s'est décidé le premier. Il faut dire qu'avec Fleur Delacour, il aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi.

**-**Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

**-**Tu étais tout rouge, Ron. Exactement dans le même état que quand elle t'approchait en quatrième année, le taquina Neville.

**-**Tu peux parler. Tu avais la bouche tellement grande ouverte qu'on aurait dit que tu gobais les mouches.

**-**Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment ça s'est passé exactement ? coupa Hermione avec impatience.

**-**C'est pas compliqué : Fleur Delacour est venue nous proposer de faire partie du Clan des Lycornels, nous vantant les avantages que cela pouvait nous offrir, et puis... elle nous a souri et... et voilà ! On a accepté. »

L'air lugubre, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes pathétiques ! Il suffit qu'une fille vous sourit et vous êtes à ses pieds ! De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire partie d'un de ces stupides Clans ! Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas des propos de Dumbledore ?

**-**C'est le Clan des Scorpicores qui paraissait dangereux ! Les Lycornels, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une autre sorte de Gryffondors ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout en plat, Herm'. Au lieu de critiquer, tu ferais bien de t'inscrire comme nous.

**-**Hors de question ! On est à l'université, oui ou non ? On est censé être plus indépendants, plus libres... pourquoi devrais-je me sentir obligée d'appartenir à l'un de ces Clans idiots ?

**-**Mione, je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... déclara Neville, la voix hésitante. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain, mais j'ai entendu dire que si l'on ne faisait partie d'aucun Clan, on risquait d'être... comment dire... sans protection...

**-**C'est à dire ?

**-**Il veut dire par là que tu risques de te faire lyncher par tout le monde si tu t'isoles dans ton coin ! expliqua Ron.

**-**Je meurs de trouille, ironisa Hermione. Franchement, les gars, arrêtez la paranoïa et avouez seulement que vous vous êtes faits avoir par la Vélane.

**-**Mione, je te jure que... »

Neville n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que des cris et des bruits de lutte parvinrent jusqu'à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**-**Allons voir, proposa Hermione en se dirigeant vers les bruits. »

La jeune fille retint un cri horrifié en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une dizaine d'étudiants se trouvaient en plein milieu de l'allée qui menait au bâtiment principal, à moitié nus, autrement dit, en caleçon, dans un froid mordant presque hivernal, et ils étaient en train de se faire frapper par leurs propres baguettes magiques. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir car une douzaine d'autres étudiants les encerclaient et regardaient la scène en ricanant.

Le pire fut sans doute lorsque ces étudiants commencèrent à lancer des projectiles comme des tomates, des oeufs ou des choses plus dures comme des cailloux, sur les autres jeunes gens qui jetaient des regards affolés dans tous les sens en essayant d'échapper à leurs baguettes devenues folles.

« C'est horrible, murmura Hermione, écoeurée. Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-elle à Ron et Neville qui ne se réjouissaient pas plus qu'elle de la scène. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir, car un des douze étudiants, qui semblait être le chef, arrêta un instant de rigoler pour se tourner vers tous ceux qui regardaient la scène, à savoir Hermione, Ron et Neville, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres étudiants qui s'étaient en effet rassemblés pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Mes très chers amis, vous devez sans doute vous demander ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, figurez-vous que ces dix personnes que vous voyez là, se sont amusées il y a peu à saccager l'appartement que je partage avec d'autres amis... ceci est donc leur punition pour avoir osé s'en prendre à des Lycornels tels que nous. Et oui, voilà ce qui attend tous les Scorpicores qui se dresseront contre des Lycornels. Car ils sont vicieux, ces Scorpicores, c'est pourquoi nous, l'équipe de Défense des Lycornels, nous nous occupons de protéger toute offense faite à notre égard, et nous protégeons toute atteinte des Scorpicores faite à un de nos membres Lycornels, quel qu'il soit. Donc soyez sans crainte, chers Lycornels, vous avez fait le bon choix en devenant membre de notre Clan. Quant à vous autres Scorpicores, réfléchissez à deux fois et venez nous rejoindre au lieu de pourrir dans ce Clan stupide qui ne s'occupe même pas de ses propres adeptes ! La preuve est que ces dix étudiants qui sont en face de vous, ne reçoivent aucune aide de leurs chefs... personne ne vient les secourir ! N'hésitez plus et reconvertissez-vous chez nous, une deuxième chance vous est toujours offerte, pour passer du côté des « bons » ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione vit avec stupeur des étudiants tremblants s'approcher de celui qui avait parlé, pour « déposer leur candidature », voire pour se « reconvertir » s'ils étaient à l'origine Scorpicores. Ainsi, celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande donnait à chaque personne qui venait demander à faire partie des Lycornels, un badge semblable à celui qu'avaient reçu Ron et Neville.

« Dites-moi que je rêve... murmura la jeune fille, choquée et consternée à la fois. Dans quel monde on vit, là ? C'est de la science-fiction, c'est pas possible ! »

Puis, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis pour obtenir leur soutien :

« Ces types sont complètement dingues ! On se croirait dans une espèce de guerre de gangs ou je ne sais quoi... Il faut faire quelque chose !

**-**Je ne sais pas quoi dire... chuchota Neville. Je ne pensais pas...

**-**Je te signale que tu es devenu Lycornel, pas vrai ? En es-tu fier ? Et toi, Ron ? Tu vois maintenant à quoi tu as accepté de faire partie ? Tu as bien vu leurs méthodes ignobles ! Ces deux stupides Clans se font réellement la guerre ! C'est dangereux et complètement absurde ! Et apparemment, votre cher Clan des Lycornels, apparemment si semblable à ce que représentait notre maison des Gryffondors à Poudlard, est pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

**-**Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? s'écria Ron. Je reconnais que je n'imaginais pas que des Lycornels puissent agir de façon aussi ignoble… mais je suis sûr que c'est une erreur ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. De toute façon, ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix, Mione. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ces deux Clans existent. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi le système de cette université… D'après ce que j'ai compris, soit tu fais partie des Scorpicores, soit tu rejoins les Lycornels. Ici, c'est l'un ou l'autre. On n'a pas le choix. Si tu veux être protégé et ne pas te retrouver trop souvent dans la situation de ces dix pauvres étudiants en ce moment, tu dois faire confiance à l'un des deux Clans, c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien !

**-**Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On est censés baisser les bras, c'est ça ? Se laisser faire et ne rien dire lorsque l'on assiste à ce genre de scènes aussi abjectes ? Rejoindre l'un des Clans, « parce que c'est comme ça » ? Désolée, mais je ne raisonne pas comme ça, dit Hermione en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le chef des perturbateurs.

**-**Mione, reviens ! »

La jeune fille n'alla cependant pas bien loin. En effet, quelqu'un d'autre se décida à intervenir à sa place. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme trappu et costaud, dont la silhouette imposante appelait au respect. Hermione le reconnut tout de suite. C'était Viktor Krum, son ancien petit ami.

« John, ça suffit ! Arrrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave d'où perçait toujours ce fameux accent du Nord.

**-**Mais...

**-**Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin ! Rentre immédiatement au QG pour une réunion d'urgence. »

Le dénommé John poussa un juron furieux mais obéit avec mauvaise grâce.

« Les gars, on y va, grogna-t-il à l'adresse des neuf autres qui l'accompagnaient.

**-**Ne recommence jamais ça, cingla Viktor d'une voix sans appel. »

Après avoir jeté le sortilège qui permettait de retirer le mauvais sort infligé aux baguettes des victimes, John et les autres se retirèrent, ainsi que les victimes qui se hâtèrent d'aller se rhabiller en tremblant.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Viktor Krum se tourna vers Hermione et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

« Herrmioneuh. Ca me fait tellement plaisirr de te rrevoirr, déclara-t-il tandis que son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire hésitant. »

La jeune fille constata avec dépit qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à prononcer son prénom correctement.

« Je suis cependant désolé que tu aies assisté à une scène aussi minable, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

**-**Viktor... je ne suis pas bien sûre de comprendre... je veux dire, ces gens horribles... ils semblaient t'obéir. Tu n'es tout de même pas le... »

Au grand effroi de Hermione, il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je suis leur leader... le leader des Lycornels.

**-**Pas toi... non... c'est... c'est complètement fou ! gémit la jeune fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux épaix.

**-**Mioneuh, laisse-moi t'expliquer... Ca ne se passe pas comme ça d'habitude, c'était un accident ! John est un imbécile... il...

**-**Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu es le chef d'une bande de... de cinglés qui se croient tout permis ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses débiles. Ce que j'ai vu m'a suffi pour me faire une opinion. Moi qui croyais que les brutes étaient les Scorpicores... finalement, cela aura eu le mérite de m'ouvrir les yeux !

**-**Ecoute-moi, je t'en prrrie...

**-**Pas la peine. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Et ne me parle plus jamais de ton horrible Clan ! cria Hermione avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller en courant. »

Ecoeurée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre, la jeune fille se précipita en direction du bureau du directeur. Elle comprenait maintenant les paroles de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'approuvait pas plus un Clan que l'autre. Cela signifiait qu'aucun des deux Clans n'était meilleur que l'autre. L'un ne valait pas mieux que le second. Dumbledore avait même ajouté que selon lui, aucun de ces Clans n'aurait jamais dû exister à l'université.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'en allant voir le directeur, elle comptait non seulement lui parler de sa filature, mais elle cherchait aussi par là un moyen de trouver du réconfort, un certain soutien, autrement dit, un moyen de trouver une personne de confiance qui pourrait la rassurer et lui donner des conseils. Car Hermione n'était pas idiote. En s'opposant aux deux Clans comme elle avait l'intention de le faire, elle ne choisissait pas la voie la plus facile. Au contraire, elle allait au-devant de grandes difficultés.

La jeune fille trouva Dumbledore dans son bureau, dans une colère d'une rare intensité pour l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, réputé pour son sang-froid inébranlable.

La porte était entrouverte et Hermione entendait tout ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Comment se fait-il que personne d'autre ne soit intervenu ! C'est impensable ! Des étudiants se font humilier au vu de tous, et aucun corps enseignant ni même des membres du personnel ne lèvent le petit doigt pour punir les coupables !

**-**Je suis désolée, Albus. Mais il va falloir vous habituer à...

**-**A quoi ? Constater l'incompétence des personnes qui travaillent ici ? Je suppose que je dois simplement m'estimer heureux d'avoir été mis au courant de l'incident !

**-**Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… simplement je travaille ici depuis quelques années, et cette université est bien différente de ce que vous avez pu connaître à Poudlard… je dois vous avertir que…

**-**Il suffit ! Je dois avouer que vous me décevez extrêmement, Anya. Je m'attendais à plus de coopération de votre part.

**-**Justement, je suis toute à votre disposition. Ordonnez et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour…

**-**Vous ne saisissez pas, Anya. Nous n'avons peut-être pas la même vision des choses, vous et moi.

**-**Je vous répète que je ne veux que le bien de cette université, Albus, tout comme vous !

**-**Nous suivons peut-être les mêmes objectifs, mais nous avons des moyens différents. Je veux éradiquer ces Clans, tandis que vous vous contentez d'essayer de les contrôler. Je refuse de continuer dans cette voie passive. L'université va à la dérive, Anya… et il s'y cache des choses étranges que je compte bien découvrir.

**-**Vous ne comprenez pas. Il n'y a rien d'étrange, il s'agit seulement de jeunes gens dont la liberté leur est montée à la tête, voilà tout. Cette histoire de Clans n'est pas si néfaste, elle leur permet de s'intégrer dans un groupe, d'accéder à des valeurs, cela peut être bénéfique pour s'habituer plus tard à occuper une place dans la société… en cela, c'est le même principe que les Maisons à Poudlard. Le seul problème, est qu'il y a quelques abus qu'il va falloir réprimer. Ca ne va pas plus loin, Albus, croyez-moi, j'étais ici avant vous et je sais de quoi je parle.

**-**Anya… soit vous êtes bien naïve ou totalement inconsciente, comme notre ami monsieur Fudge, ou bien vous cachez vous aussi d'étranges secrets… En tous les cas, vous êtes bien différente de la jeune adolescente d'autrefois, qui commençait tout juste à s'épanouir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

**-**Où voulez-vous en venir, Albus ?

**-**Allons droit au but, Anya. Puisque vous et moi ne partageons pas les mêmes idées, je ne peux me permettre de garder à mes côtés, en tant qu'adjoint, une personne ayant un point de vue aussi diamétralement opposé.

**-**Je ne comprends pas…

**-**Vous êtes destituée de votre position de directrice adjointe, Anya.

**-**Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille !

**-**Dorénavant, vous ne serez plus qu'un professeur comme un autre dans cette université. Vous continuerez donc d'enseigner les Potions aux étudiants, mais vous ne bénéficierez plus du statut de directrice adjointe. Suis-je assez clair ?

**-**Vous êtes fous ! Avant que vous ne veniez fouiner ici, j'ai été directrice pendant plusieurs années, et mes décisions ont toujours été approuvées ! Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer !

**-**Ce n'est pas un renvoi. Je viens de vous le dire : vous gardez votre place de professeur. Et si je puis me permettre, vos décisions concernant l'université ayant été approuvées par monsieur Fudge et ses amis, elles ne comptent pas à mes yeux.

**-**Dans ce cas, vous risquez d'avoir de gros ennuis, Albus.

**-**Vous aussi, Anya. Surtout si vous n'êtes pas sortie de mon bureau d'ici cinq minutes.

**-**Réfléchissez à une chose, Albus. Vous n'arriverez jamais à me remplacer. Aucun professeur de cette université n'acceptera de prendre ma place, jamais !

**-**Pourquoi ? Vous les menacez peut-être ?

**-**Cessez de divaguer. Vous savez comme moi qu'ils ont peur des étudiants, et qu'ils sont bien contents de savoir qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi pour contrôler tout ça.

**-**Vous vous croyez donc si indispensable ? De plus, navrée de vous contredire, mais tous les professeurs ne sont pas ainsi. J'en connais au moins deux qui seront parfaitement à la hauteur de mes espérances.

**-**J'imagine que vous faites allusion à vos deux nouvelles recrues ?

**-**Vous êtes très perspicace.

**-**Vous croyez réellement pouvoir confier mon poste à un vulgaire loup-garou ? Je doute que les professeurs soient réellement rassurés. C'est déjà un miracle que le Ministère ait fermé les yeux sur votre caprice d'engager une telle créature.

**-**Sortez de mon bureau, Anya. Vous avez vraiment changé… Sachez avant de partir, que ce n'est pas monsieur Lupin qui occupera votre place, mais monsieur Selmès, le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil, et pour lui laisser votre bureau. Débarrassez donc vos affaires de votre bureau dans les plus brefs délais pour lui permettre de s'y installer.

**-**Et où se trouve mon nouveau bureau, Albus ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rageuse.

**-**Bloc 3, dernier étage, salle 103. Bonne journée, Anya. »

Sur ce, l'ex-directrice adjointe Mlle Silluzie sortit en trombe du bureau de Dumbledore, devant une Hermione éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Miss Granger, ne restez pas plantée là et entrez, je vous prie. »

Sursautant, Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et pénétra dans le bureau.

« Professeur, comment avez-vous su que j'étais…

**-**Derrière la porte ? Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis un peu énervé que je ne m'aperçois plus de rien, Miss Granger. »

Rougissant, Hermione baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vraiment… enfin, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écouter aux portes, mais… elle était ouverte et…

**-**Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veux absolument pas, affirma Dumbledore en souriant. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû aller fermer moi-même cette fichue porte. Je ne voulais pas vraiment que vous entendiez cette conversation, mais le fait est que vous vous êtes trouvée là à ce moment…

**-**Je ne dirais rien. Vous avez ma parole. Seulement… je ne comprends pas vraiment l'attitude de Mlle Silluzie…

**-**C'est très compliqué… murmura le directeur en soupirant. Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, et parlons plutôt de ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau. »

Hermione prit un siège et n'insista pas sur le sujet de l'ex-directrice adjointe. Elle avait été perplexe en entendant Mlle Silluzie, cette femme si belle qu'elle avait crue digne de confiance, adopter une telle attitude envers la situation de l'université.

« En fait, je viens pour vous raconter quelque chose au sujet de Harry… »

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent d'un intérêt soudain.

« Je vous écoute.

**-**Et bien voilà… d'abord ce matin, je me suis un peu disputée avec Pot… avec Harry, et à cause de ce que je lui ai dit, il avait un air bizarre alors… je l'ai suivi avec la cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il est parti avec Male… avec Drago pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

**-**Que lui aviez-vous dit, au juste ? »

Gênée et pas très fière d'elle, Hermione continua d'une voix hésitante :

« Il… il m'avait énervée et… enfin je lui ai dit que je ne serais pas étonnée de voir un jour la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras…

**-**Oh. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, déclara Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

**-**Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais… il m'avait vraiment énervée !

**-**Je ne vous juge pas, Miss Granger. Comment a-t-il réagi ensuite ?

**-**Assez mal… murmura Hermione en se rappelant à quel point Potter avait semblé différent de d'habitude. Il a parlé longtemps avec Drago, qui essayait de le calmer un peu. Il a dit beaucoup de choses, il a parlé de sa vie, de ses sentiments… c'était très bizarre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si… perturbé. Enfin, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé d'opinion à son sujet, s'empressa de préciser la jeune fille, qui ne voulait surtout pas que le directeur se méprenne sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Harry Potter.

**-**Attendez, je crois que j'ai une idée, Miss Granger. Je présume que ça risque d'être difficile pour vous de vous souvenir de tout ce qu'il a pu dire, or j'ai besoin de beaucoup de précision ; est-ce que cela vous gênerait si je voyais la scène à laquelle vous avez assisté, par vos propres yeux ? »

Hermione resta un instant interloquée par les paroles du directeur, puis elle suivit le regard de Dumbledore qui s'était braqué sur une étagère dans un coin de son bureau. Une petite bassine se trouvait posée là.

« Une Pensine… murmura la jeune fille.

**-**Exactement. Vous allez mettre vos pensées concernant cette scène avec Harry dans la Pensine, et je vais pouvoir m'en servir pour voir ce que vous avez vécu, et ainsi assister à la scène comme si j'y avais été.

**-**Dans ce cas, faites la même chose pour la deuxième chose que j'ai vue.

**-**Il y a encore autre chose ? Bravo, vous commencez plutôt bien.

**-**Je crois que c'est assez important en plus. Ca s'est passé hier soir… vers dix heures. J'ai aperçu Harry et Drago s'éloignant vers la forêt en s'enveloppant de leur cape d'invisibilité. Je les ai suivis avec la mienne, et j'ai alors vu un oiseau laisser tomber une lettre au-dessus d'eux. D'après leur conversation, il s'agissait d'une lettre du neveu de Karkaroff, l'ancien Mangemort de Durmstrang !

**-**Il s'appelle Dimitri Karkaroff, c'est l'ancien leader des Scorpicores… il a terminé ses études l'année dernière… déclara Dumbledore, songeur.

**-**Professeur, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je crois qu'il a proposé à Harry de devenir leur nouveau leader.

**-**Pourquoi, à votre avis ?

**-**Je n'en sais rien… le problème est que Harry semble décidé à accepter ! Lui et Drago ont parlé de se rendre aujourd'hui au QG des Scorpicores… Drago veut bien sûr être le leader adjoint… les imbéciles. Pourquoi Potter accepte-t-il ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas !

**-**Sans doute pense-t-il pouvoir se rapprocher de Voldemort en appartenant à ce Clan… j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est toujours aussi tête brûlée… Miss Granger, mettez vos pensées dans la Pensine, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais voir ces deux scènes de mes propres yeux. Prenez votre baguette et placez-là contre votre tempe en vous concentrant sur les pensées que vous voulez extraire, puis prononcez la formule « Ex spirita ! ». »

Hermione s'exécuta et bientôt, une dizaine de petits filets blancs ondulaient dans la bassine appelée Pensine.

« Merci infiniment, Miss Granger. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Je vous suis très reconnaissant.

**-**Merci, professeur…

**-**Ecoutez, je sais que tout cela est très dur pour vous, surtout à cause de vos rapports avec Harry mais… surtout ne baissez pas les bras. Soyez forte et ne lui montrez pas de signes de faiblesse, c'est ce qu'il attend. Je pense que ça ne peut que lui faire du bien si quelqu'un comme vous persiste à lui tenir tête, vous comprenez ? Quant à cette histoire de Clans, je vous conseille de faire très attention.

**-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà pris ma décision : je vais rester indépendante, et je ne serai pas plus Lycornel que Scorpicore, affirma Hermione avec fierté. »

Dumbledore sourit, puis une ombre passa devant ses yeux.

« Je ne veux rien vous cacher, alors je préfère vous mettre en garde… si vous ne faites pas comme tout le monde et clamez votre indépendance, ces Clans vont tout faire pour vous nuire et, si vous n'acceptez pas de rejoindre l'un ou l'autre des Clans, ils vont se débrouiller pour vous faire partir…

**-**Ils ne pourront jamais me faire partir de force !

**-**C'est psychologique. Ils vont vous user à petit feu et au final, c'est vous qui partirez de vous-même. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je m'oppose à ces Clans. Contrairement à ce qu'a dit Anya tout à l'heure, on ne peut en aucune façon les comparer aux Maisons de Poudlard. Ils sont néfastes à la vie en communauté qui doit régner dans cette université, et je compte bien mettre tout en œuvre pour découvrir ce qui a causé toute cette sombre histoire, et ce que cela cache.

**-**Mais… professeur, que feriez-vous à ma place ? Vous rejoindriez un des Clans ?

**-**C'est à vous et à vous seule de prendre votre décision, miss Granger. Faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux. Ne laissez personne décider pour vous. C'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller. »

Un éternuement se fit soudain entendre. Hermione dirigea son regard vers la droite, là où elle avait cru entendre le bruit. Cependant, Dumbledore se mit à tousser et à éternuer, et la jeune fille comprit que cela venait de lui.

« A vos souhaits, professeur.

**-**Merci, je crois que j'ai attrapé un petit rhume, ces temps-ci. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas, miss Granger. Faites ce que votre cœur vous dicte, et ne vous découragez pas. Vous êtes forte, cela, Harry le sait aussi bien que moi. Ne le laissez pas vous faire du mal, ni tenter de vous rabaisser. »

Hermione regarda le directeur avec surprise. Potter, la trouver forte ? La bonne blague. Potter ne respectait que sa propre petite personne, et le reste, il l'écrasait sur son passage.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de questionner Dumbledore davantage, car celui-ci la congédia.

« Maintenant, retournez dans votre appartement et continuez de surveiller Harry. J'oubliais : la porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte, j'ai fait en sorte que vous n'ayez pas besoin de connaître le mot de passe pour venir me voir. A bientôt, miss Granger. »

Hermione salua le directeur et quitta son bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille se sentait plus calme, plus rassurée et plus sûre d'elle. Bizarrement, Dumbledore était parvenu à lui redonner confiance en elle, et à lui fournir le courage dont elle allait avoir besoin. Car les prochains jours allaient être pénibles pour elle, elle le sentait.

* * *

« C'est bon, Sirius. Tu peux venir. »

Un grand chien noir s'extirpa alors de la cheminée où il était auparavant dissimulé, non sans avoir éternué deux ou trois fois.

« Je hais les cheminées, grogna-t-il en se grattant l'oreille gauche avec une patte. Ca me donne des puces et en plus, toute cette suie me chatouille la truffe et… aaâtchoum !

**-**A tes souhaits.

**-**Merci, dit-il en reprenant sa forme normale. »

Sirius Black apparut alors devant le directeur, qui vint l'étreindre chaleureusement en riant.

« C'est bon de te voir, Sirius. Et puis, je vois que tu as repris du poids et des couleurs. Tu as meilleure mine que le squelette qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban il y a cinq ans.

**-**J'ai toujours été beau gosse ! protesta-t-il en prenant une pose de playboy.

**-**Un peu trop vantard à mon goût, fit une voix derrière eux. »

Sirius se retourna brusquement, et sourit en apercevant Rémus Lupin.

« Tu as toujours été jaloux de mon succès, Lunard, avoue-le, plaisanta-t-il en étreignant son ami.

**-**Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition du mot « succès ». Car être sorti avec Mimi Geignarde ne constitue pas pour moi une grande preuve…

**-**Je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle me harcelait…

**-**Je ne voudrais pas troubler ces émouvantes retrouvailles, fit Dumbledore en toussotant pour signaler sa présence, mais nous avons besoin de parler de quelques petits détails, messieurs. »

Sirius et Rémus reprirent aussitôt leur sérieux et se turent.

« Avant de vous préciser ce que j'attends de vous, j'aimerais que nous récapitulions au juste où nous en sommes. Quelles sont les maigres informations dont nous disposons ? Commençons par toi, Sirius. Je t'avais demandé de faire des recherches sur Anya. Qu'as-tu obtenu ?

**-**Nous savons que les Clans sont apparus il y a trois ans, et comme par hasard, exactement au même moment où Anya Silluzie est devenue directrice, déclara Sirius. L'ancien directeur devait partir en retraite, et elle s'est proposée pour prendre la relève. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que le Ministère de la Magie ait accepté si vite et sans faire la moindre objection, la candidature de cette femme. Certes, elle avait déjà eu de l'expérience comme professeur dans d'autres écoles de sorcellerie comme Beauxbâtons, mais vu son jeune âge, après tout elle n'a que trente-cinq ans, c'est très étonnant qu'elle ait pu accéder à ce poste sans problèmes.

**-**Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu être pistonnée ?

**-**C'est probable. Seulement, je ne vois pas par qui. Elle n'a quasiment plus de famille, et ne compte pas beaucoup d'amis hauts placés, ni d'amis tout courts d'ailleurs. Il y a bien Fudge qui semble l'apprécier, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils se connaissaient bien.

**-**Elle aurait peut-être pu manipuler certains membres hauts placés du Ministère, dont Fudge ? suggéra Rémus.

**-**J'y ai pensé, mais je n'y crois plus. Car dit comme ça, on aurait l'impression que c'est elle qui tire les ficelles.

**-**Justement, c'est bien elle qui les tire. Tout porte à penser qu'elle est responsable de la situation de cette université. Tu as dit toi-même que les Clans sont apparus lorsqu'elle est devenue directrice. Le lien est rapidement établi, affirma Rémus.

**-**Il est justement un peu trop rapidement établi à mon goût. Non, il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûr, protesta Sirius en secouant la tête. Quelque chose qui nous échappe. Réfléchissez. Nous soupçonnons Voldemort d'être à l'origine de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Or il me semble impossible qu'à elle seule, cette femme aide Voldemort à se faire une place dans notre monde. Elle est intelligente, c'est vrai, mais elle n'a pas tant d'influence que ça et puis, sincèrement, elle n'est pas assez… mauvaise. La personne qui est alliée à Voldemort dans cette affaire, est quelqu'un de puissant, d'influent et de profondément mauvais. Cette fille n'est qu'un pion et elle se fait probablement elle-même manipuler par Voldemort et ses sbires.

**-**Tu tires des conclusions beaucoup trop hâtives, rétorqua Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu minimises le rôle de cette femme. A t'entendre, on croirait que rien n'est de sa faute et qu'elle se fait simplement manipuler.

**-**Pas du tout, c'est toi qui cherches à la rendre responsable de tous les maux de cette Terre !

**-**J'en étais sûr ! Dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, tu perds toute trace d'objectivité.

**-**N'importe quoi ! Je…

**-**Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ? Si vous avez des comptes à vous rendre, faites cela ailleurs que dans mon bureau, messieurs, déclara sèchement Dumbledore. »

Rémus et Sirius restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Rémus prit la parole :

« Le problème est que cette Anya Silluzie est la fille dont Sirius est tombé amoureux en dernière année à Poudlard, et que je crois qu'il risque d'être trop engagé sentimentalement pour raisonner clairement par rapport au comportement de cette femme.»

Sirius, qui se contenait difficilement, explosa littéralement de rage :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un grand sentimental, que tout le monde est forcément comme toi, Lupin ! Je me fiche de cette femme comme d'une guigne ! C'est ridicule, une vingtaine d'années ont passé depuis l'époque de Poudlard ! Elle ne signifie plus rien pour moi, et ce que je suis en train de vous dire sur elle est quelque chose d'entièrement fondé ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, débrouillez-vous sans moi et ne venez plus me chercher ! »

Sur ces mots, Sirius se transforma en chien et quitta le bureau en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette.

Après son départ, Rémus ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'un air sombre. Tout est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le mettre en colère… Sirius a toujours été susceptible, et depuis son incarcération et maintenant, son statut de fugitif, il a de quoi être encore plus sur les nerfs que quiconque. Je n'ai pas été très délicat et je l'ai blessé alors qu'il ne cherchait probablement qu'à faire de son mieux. J'ai agi vraiment comme un idiot…

**-**C'est vrai que je t'ai connu faire preuve de plus de tact… surtout que Sirius est en ce moment très nerveux ; les autorités ont failli retrouvé sa trace il y a peu. Mais j'y pense… c'était la Pleine Lune hier… se pourrait-il que… ?

Le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête.

« J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. Il ne restait plus assez de liquide dans la potion de Rogue et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Du coup, la transformation a été quelque peu… douloureuse.

**-**Alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ni pour toi, ni pour Sirius. Vous avez vos propres problèmes tous les deux, et c'est normal qu'il y ait parfois quelques étincelles. De toute façon, je suis sûr que Sirius reviendra dans peu de temps.

**-**Appelez-moi alors. Je viendrai lui faire mes excuses.

**-**Très bien. Reportons cette réunion à plus tard dans ce cas. Mais, je dois dire que je n'étais pas au courant pour cette histoire de béguin. Sirius était réellement amoureux d'Anya Silluzie à Poudlard ?

**-**Fou amoureux serait plus juste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. A l'époque, il était plutôt réputé pour être un coureur de jupons, mais avec cette fille… au début, James, Peter et moi en avions ri, nous pensions que c'était une de ses nouvelles lubies, mais bientôt, il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence que c'était du sérieux. Elle avait trois ans de moins que lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieusement accroché. Lorsqu'elle a quitté Poudlard en cours d'année, il a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Bien sûr, la vie a repris son cours, il a connu d'autres femmes… et vous connaissez la suite. La mort de Lily et James, la trahison de Peter… Sirius jugé coupable à sa place… je suppose qu'il ne l'a jamais revu depuis Poudlard, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : on n'oublie jamais son premier amour… C'est pour ça que je crains que son jugement puisse être faussé. Peut-être que j'exagère les choses et que je me trompe du tout au tout, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que Sirius est resté célibataire pendant toutes ces années où il a été emprisonné… Et même depuis qu'il est libre, étant donné qu'il n'est toujours pas réhabilité, je doute qu'il ait pu connaître réellement une relation stable, voire une relation tout court… alors qui sait quelle peut être sa réaction au contact de cette femme ?

**-**Je reconnais que ton opinion est fondée et je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence de cette possible attirance… Néanmoins, je préfère pour l'instant ne prendre aucune mesure, et laisser Sirius libre de poursuivre ses investigations concernant cette jeune femme… Nous aviserons en temps voulu, si cela devient nécessaire.

**-**Très bien.

**-**A propos, as-tu bien reçu ton emploi du temps ?

**-**Oui. Je donne mon premier cours demain à 10h00. Harry est dans ce cours, je crois.

**-**Tâche de ne pas le ménager, dit le directeur en souriant. Il a besoin plus que n'importe qui de tes enseignements. Bouscule-le un peu, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Rémus se mit à rire légèrement puis soupira d'un air triste.

« Parfois quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de revoir James… dans ces moments-là je suis heureux, et je me dis qu'il deviendra comme son père : un homme loyal et un ami formidable. Et puis l'instant d'après, il suffit que je croise son regard tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, pour réaliser qu'il pourrait bien _finir_ comme son père : assassiné par Voldemort…

**-**Je ne le permettrai pas. _Nous_ ne le permettrons pas, tu m'entends ? Le malheur ne s'abattra pas sur un Potter une fois de plus. Cesse de broyer du noir et aie confiance, Rémus. Il faut aller de l'avant, et ce ne sont pas de sombres pensées qui te le permettront. »

Rémus Lupin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis se leva pour prendre congé.

« J'ai des cours à préparer, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Merci pour vos conseils, je tâcherai de ne pas les oublier.

**-**Prends soin de toi, Rémus. »

_A suivre..._

**Note de l'auteur (soit blabla inutile sur ma vie ): **

Désolée pour le retard, ms je n'ai absolument pas pu poster ce chapitre plus vite, malgré tous mes efforts… car juste après que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, mes TD commençaient et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'à la fac, on a vraiment des trucs à faire… TT

Dc voilà pour mes petites excuses pour ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre avant (d'ailleurs, je suis dégoûtée car je voulais le poster lundi matin avant de prendre mon train, et comme par hasard, le serveur de fanfiction était occupé bref, impossible de poster le chapitre… )

J'ai tout juste terminé ce chapitre comme je pouvais dimanche soir à minuit (figurez-vous qu'à cause de ça je n'avais même pas commencé le commentaire que j'avais à rendre le mardi sur l'article 9 du Code Civil ! alala, keske je ferais pas pour vour moa… mdr) mais le seul problème est que je n'aime pas bcp la façon dont je finis ce chapitre :

A l'origine, j'avais encore d'autres événements à insérer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire et comme je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre dans trop longtemps… donc c'est possible que je rajoute quelques trucs à ce chapitre, en même temps que je posterai le 6.

Vous constaterez aussi avec l'histoire débile des culottes Bunny, que je suis partie ds un petit délire perso (j'ai moi-même eu un pyjama avec des ours partout ki disent : « My name is Teddy Bear. Do you want to play with me ? » ! du coup, je m'étais bien marrée avec des copines là-dessus, ds un coup de folie j'y ai pensé pour harry potter, et voilà ce que ça donne… j'ai un peu peur quand meme, parce que moi en l'écrivant, ça m'a vraiment fait marrer, ms peut-être que d'ici deux ou trois semaines, ça me fera plus pitié qu'autre chose… donc on verra bien ! lol)

Ah oui, vous avez aussi dû constater que j'ai décalé les chapitres, car en fait, je trouvais que l'avant-propos était pas terrible et ça servait pas à grand-chose de faire un chapitre rien que pour lui.

**Enfin, j'ai aussi opéré quelques modifications au chapitre 4 :**

**1) CHANGEMENT IMPORTANT : j'ai changé une matière que je trouvais pourrie au final. Ainsi, il n'y a plus d'Education civique (c'était le cours donné par Lupin) ms à la place, des cours de Communication ! (le professeur ne change pas, donc il s'agit tjrs de Rémus). **

**2) J'avais oublié de mettre que l'emploi du temps ne comptait que pour le 1er semestre, c'est-à-dire qu'au second, nos chers petits étudiants en auront un autre ! **

**3) ça, ce n'est qu'un détail : j'ai modifié les salles où allaient avoir lieu les cours… ça ne sert à rien me direz-vous, mais si, c'est parce que avant j'avais mis que certains cours se passait dans des salles, alors qu'en fait ce sont des amphis, d'où la ptite nuance !**

**Toutes ces modifications sont opérationnelles (pff, j'ai l'impression de parler comme un militaire… serait-ce cette histoire de guerre de gangs qui me monte à la tête ? lol Oo), c'est-à-dire que j'ai reposté le chapitre 4 avec les changements.**

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews ! (merci encore à tous, ça me motive drôlement !) :

**Demoniak angel** : woups, sorry pour les délais parfois interminables, j'espère que tu me pardonnes (yeux larmoyants). En tout cas, même si j'ai pas posté ce chapitre le week-end suivant l'ancien, j'ai quand même fais des efforts pour le poster assez rapidement dis oui, dis oui…. C'est vrai que la mise en place de mon histoire peut être longue à venir, je reconnais que ça peut parfois être un de mes défauts, enfin je sais pas si c'est un défaut, ms en tout cas, c'est vrai que j'aime prendre du temps sur mes chapitres pour analyser mes personnages, les mettre ds des situations intéressantes, bref, pour que vous puissiez mieux les cerner et vous attacher à eux (ou les détester, ça dépend !) donc c'est sûr que des fois, l'intrigue peut un peu se faire longue à venir ; mais t'inquiète pas, mon histoire a bel et bien un vrai scénario, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ! en tout cas, merci pour tout

**Alinemcb54** : merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! (rougit) : c trop zentil ! lol

**Cily** : c vrai, tu as entendu parler de ma fic ? serait-ce le début de la gloire ? lol Juste une tite question : comment, ou par qui ? (oui je c je suis curieuse ). Oui, ce serait marrant que hermione fasse partie des Scorpicores, ms bon, avec ce chapitre, tu vois que ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai choisi pour elle… enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé !

**Voldicheri** : merci bcp ! je suis tt contente de voir que ma fic a peut-être (un peu) d'humour ! (ahem, il faut dire que j'ai ptetre un humour spécial… voire l'affaire des slips de Bunny… ) en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te faire rire, même si ça va dépendre des chapitres, des fois ce sera peut-être plus sérieux, voire dramatique… enfin en fait, j'en sais rien moi-même dc on verra bien ! merci encore !

**Sln** : héhé, comme tu vois, Hermione n'est pas vraiment Lycornel… à toi de lire la suite pour voir si elle compte changer d'avis !

**Athenais** : oh oui, pauvre, pauvre Hermione ! M'enfin, je prévois d'ici qq chapitres, une Hermione qui se laisse moins faire… parce que pour l'instant, y a pas photo c Harry qui mène la danse hin hin hin ! allez, merci et au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**Lyla** : nos chers petits amis voudraient te remercier de suivre cette fic...

Hermione, polie et très sympa : Hello, Lyla ! Merci pour tout et continue de venir nous voir !

Harry, qui se la joue frimeur : Salut, ma belle, continue de venir me voir, tu seras pas déçu !

Lisbeth, très… conne (lol) : Coucou Lyla je m'appelle Lisbeth je suis la copine de Harry il est trop méga bô et je voudrais te dire que…

Hermione et Harry, en chœur (wow c'est à marquer ds les archives, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accords !) : Ta gueule, Lisbeth !

Lisbeth : ouiiiiin… bande de méchants…

Hermione, roulant des yeux et ricanant : mon pauvre Potter, ton choix en matière féminine est à vomir… ça fait presque pitié.

Harry, fronçant les sourcils et répondant sur un ton acide : c'est mieux que de n'avoir personne, tu connais bien ça, toi, la grande solitaire dont personne ne veut ?

Hermione, piquée au vif : c'est mieux d'être seule que mal accompagnée, crétin !

Harry, l'air sadique : oups, tu as raison, je retire ce que j'ai dit, car après tout, tu as toujours avec toi Weasley et Londubat… vous vous amusez à faire des trucs à trois, tous les deux !

Hermione, rouge de gêne et de colère : espèce de…

Leera: Cette conversation virant dans la vulgarité, je me vois dans l'obligation de censurer la suite, désolée !

Merci bcp Lyla en tout cas ! (et j'espère que tu es remise de ta maladie, et sinon, je compatis pour tt le boulot que tu te payes en Terminale S, je connais ça j'y étais l'année dernière ! courage )

**Setsuna-girl** : merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaît !

**Hhp** : le voici le voilà, le chapitre 5 ! qu'en as-tu pensé ?

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : héhé, moi aussi j'adore écrire les confrontations entre Harry et Hermione, dc je suppose que c normal si c'est les moments que tu préfères ! Sinon, je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres va avoir cette fic, vu ke j'écris à l'inspiration, c'est-à-dire comme ça vient (bon, je réfléchis quand même avant d'écrire, je te rassure !). En tout cas, je pense qu'il y en aura au moins une vingtaine… j'espère avoir répondu à ta question, et merci énormément d'etre tjrs là pour me soutenir !

**La Bande à Tiyi** : Coucou à la ptite troupe !

Hermione (grosses sueurs froides) : Vous êtes fan du couple Harry/Hermione ! vous voulez ma mort ou quoi !

Harry (blanc comme un linge) : koi koi koi ! attendez une minute, eske ça voudrait dire qu'on est dans une fic Harry/Hermione ! c'est un scandale, je n'ai jamais été prévenuuuuu !

Leera (petit air machiavélique) : mwahahaaa ! pas de chance, ms c'est moi qui suis aux commandes ! et pour faire plaisir à la bande à Tiyi, ce sera bien une Harry/Hermione… mwahahaha !

Harry et Hermione, se prenant la tête entre les mains : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! faites-moi sortir de cette fic !

Allez, merci à tt la bande !

**Alisa Adams** : c'est clair que Hermione se défend par super bien ! moi aussi à sa place, ça serait un ptit coup de boule par ci, un hyppercut par là… mdr. M'enfin, pour l'instant, c'est harry qui a l'avantage car je préfère le début de la fic comme ça, mais fo pas rêver, ça va pas durer… sinon on risque de croire que hermione est masochiste ! donc d'ici quelques chapitres… tu assisteras à la rébellion de hermione ! allez, bisous et a plus!

**Dee-Dee** : merci bcp ! et ce chapitre, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

**Greg** : ta review m'a fait très plaisir, c'est comme ça que ça me motive et qu'arrive un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que tu l'auras apprécié!

**Sphax6** : merci pour la notation, c'est super sympa ça ! en effet, l'intrigue n'avance pas tjrs super vite, j'ai tendance à privilégier les relations entre les persos, voire les persos en eux-mêmes, mais j'espère que tu aimes bien quand même mici bcp pour ta review !

**Sajuuk** : salut ! c'est bizarre, je croyais avoir répondu à tes questions par mail… auxquelles fais-tu référence ? sinon, c'est vrai que les magies (notamment les runes), je ne les ai pas encore utilisées… ms je t'en parlerai par mail. Contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce chapitre-ci !

**Hermione300** : contente ke tu aimes Harry ! (hihi c pas le cas de tt le monde… cris de protestation de la part de Hermione) et ke penses-tu de lui ds ce chapitre ? merci bcp pour ta review !

**Ilithye** : coucou ! j'ai bcp pensé à toi en écrivant mes commentaires sur l'affaire « Bunny » lorsque je parlais de mon pyjama avec des Teddy Bear partt ! paske je me suis dit : « à tous les coups, la grande Prêtresse des Choupis va faire le lien avec ce que je lui ai raconté sur la Grande Teddy, ancienne prof de physique, que mon Clan de la Communauté des Boulets vénérait ! » lol

En tout cas, ta review m'a bcp servi, car après l'avoir lue, j'ai un peu réfléchi sur les matières que j'avais faites (ki sont pas excellentes selon moi snif), surtt sur « Education civique » et là je me suis trouvée un peu ridicule ! C'est vrai, je voulais au début faire cette matière, car je me disais que Dumbledore, afin de faire disparaître les Clans, mettrait en place cette matière pour inculquer aux élèves des espèces de notion etc enfin bon tu vois le truc… et puis en fait j'ai trouvé ça nul et donc il a fallu que je change ! (sinon, je précise que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que je fais du droit…). Je ne sais pas si la matière « Communication » est une bonne idée, ms en tout cas j'ai déjà pensé que ça pourrait donner des trucs intéressants, selon moi… Pour l'EPS, ben non yaura pas que du Quidditch ! sinon, j'aurais appelé ça Cours de Quidditch ! attention, pas bien, tu n'as pas bien lu la parenthèse qui disait que y aurait aussi de la plongée sous-marine ! Allez en tout cas, MERCI, et à la prochaine !

**Tamara** : bravo à toi ! tu es la seule à m'avoir fait remarquer que le leader des Lycornels était Viktor Krum ! je pense pourtant pas que tu sois la seule à avoir deviné, paske l'accent avec les « rrrr », j'ai plutôt insisté là-dessus ! lol

Bisous et merci !

**Laurène** : pauvre Ron… c'est vrai que j'ai été méchante de critiquer ses pulls… ms bon, j'ai fait dire ça à Harry et comme il est très méchant et très moqueur, je l'imaginais bien dire un truc pareil ! pour le fait que Drago cuisine comme un vrai petit chef, en effet, j'ai mon réseau d'informations qui parcourt le monde des Sorciers, et j'ai appris dernièrement par un de mes informateurs personnels (c'est un elfe de maison ki travaille au manoir Malefoy) que Drago était un vrai ptit cordon bleu ! ke veux-tu, c'est ça la célébrité… je fais partie du milieu, moa… mdr

Sinon, j'ai bien aimé tt les interrogations que tu te poses ds ta review ! (petite lueur d'espoir) : cela signifie-t-il que ma fic est pleine de suspense ?

Drago, l'air mauvais : elle est surtout pleine de conneries ! d'où tu tiens cette histoire de biscuits à la con ! ça t'amuse, de ternir ma réputation !

Le petit Dray étant en pleine crise (non, pas d'adolescence, et non, lui non plus n'a pas d'acné ), je vais devoir m'arrêter là ! merci bcp et à la prochaine !

**Bee orchid** : en effet, les patchs anti-Harry Potter à l'université de Northcleef ne sont pas encore sortis en pharmacie, mais tu peux toujours essayer les anti-dépresseurs, paraît ke ca marche d'enfer lol

Vala la suite, j'espère que tu aimes tjrs !

**Moony** : toi aussi t'es en fac ? laquelle ? en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de trouver une autre fan du couple Harry/Hermione ! mine de rien, je crois pas qu'il y en ait tant que ça… snif. J'espère en tout cas que tu continueras de suivre cette fic

Bizz, Leera

**emihawk** : merci pour tes compliments, c super sympa ! c sûr que Harry est très sombre, ms je ne compte pas faire de lui un psychopathe quand même, sinon, pauvre Hermione… elle risquerait de finir broyée comme du hachis, ou découpée aux ciseaux ! alors comme ça, tu vas sur twwo ? moi c'est vraiment un hasard que j'ai posté ma fic là-bas, d'habitude, je ne publie ke sur fanfiction ou fictionpress, ms ce site m'a vraiment plu alors… en tout cas merci encore !

Bon et bien,

Gros bisous à tt le monde et ciao !

Leera H.


	6. Confrontation nocturne

**_Note de l'auteur_**

Me revoilà ! Je reposte ce chapitre comme convenu afin de lui ajouter un titre, et j'ai aussi fait quelques modifications à ce chapitre que je n'aimais pas beaucoup, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version, il n'y a pas de grand changement. En fait, ce que j'ai modifié, c'était surtout la fin que je trouvais nulle, donc juste après le flash-back par rapport aux Scorpicores, j'ai rallongé la fin (pas grand-chose) et supprimé deux ou trois phrases. Vous verrez, cette fin est mieux je trouve.

Je précise aussi que dans la NDA du chapitre 5, j'avais dit qu'il était possible que je rajoute qq trucs à ce chapitre, mais finalement non, je le laisse comme il est, il est déjà très long et la façon dont je le finis n'est pas si mal en fait.

Autre chose : j'ai apporté qq modifications à l'emploi du temps des étudiants, pas grand-chose, j'ai juste inversé les cours du lundi et du mardi pour que ça colle avec la chronologie de l'histoire (j'ai donc reposté le chapitre 4 avec le nouvel emploi du temps). Pour que tout soit clair, je vous remets ici l'emploi du temps tel qu'il est maintenant :

**EMPLOI DU TEMPS DE MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER POUR L'ANNEE 2007/2008 (valable pour le 1er semestre)**

**Lundi**

_9h à 11h __: Cours de communication (Mr Lupin)_

_11h à 12h __: Cours de potion_

**Mardi**

_8h à 10h __: Cours de potion (Professeur : Mlle Silluzie)_

_13h30 à 15h30 __: Cours de métamorphose (Professeur : Mr Selmès)_

**Mercredi**

_8h à 10h __: Cours d'E.P.S. (Professeur : Mr Schmidt)_

_10h à 11h __: Cours de communication_

_13h30 à 14h30 __: Cours de potion_

**Jeudi**

_8h à 12h __: Travaux Pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

_(Professeur : Mme Zavinski)_

_15h30 à 17h30 __: Cours de métamorphose_

**Vendredi**

_11h à 12h __: Cours de potion_

_13h30 à 14h30 __: Cours de métamorphose_

_17h30 à 19h30 __: Cours d'E.P.S._

**Lieux où seront assurés les cours **

_ **Potion** : Bloc 2 amphithéâtre B_

_ **Métamorphose** : Bloc 2 amphithéâtre A_

_ **Communication **: Bloc 2 amphithéâtre A_

_ **Défense contre les Forces du Mal **: Bloc 2 amphithéâtre D_

_ **E.P.S.**: rendez-vous sur le terrain extérieur de Quidditch_

Enfin, pour plus de clarté, je vous fais un petit résumé chronologique des grandes lignes de l'histoire ( je ne redis pas toutefois ce qui s'est passé entre les persos, par exemple les scènes entre Harry et Hermione, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de les redire, vous vous en souvenez sûrement J) car vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'écris souvent au début des scènes le jour et l'heure à laquelle les événements se passent pour que ce soit clair (et surtout pour ne pas me perdre moi-même !) mais comme j'ai failli faire qq erreurs, je me dis que c'est aussi bien de vous faire ce résumé (je pourrai en faire d'autres à votre demande pour les chapitres suivants pour clarifier la situation si besoin) :

**Lundi 1er septembre :** c'est la rentrée, c'est donc ce jour-là que Harry et tous les autres débarquent à Northcleef avec le Téléporteur. A 10h30 a lieu la réunion d'information. Avant qu'elle ne commence, Hermione, Ron et Neville, suivis par Harry et Drago se rendent au bureau de Dumbledore car ils ne sont pas enchantés de la répartition des étudiants dans les appartements et c'est à la fin de l'entretien que Dumbledore demande à Hermione d'espionner Harry pour son compte.

Ensuite, Harry et Drago sèchent la réunion d'information et c'est à ce moment que Harry reçoit le mot anonyme lui disant d'aller à l'entrée de la forêt le soir même au cas où cela lui dirait de devenir leader des Scorpi. Au même moment, les Lycornels sont en grande discussion pour savoir qui va devenir le leader du Clan adverse. L'après-midi, les étudiants ont quartier libre. Le soir, Harry et Drago se rendent au rendez-vous nocturne à l'entrée de la forêt et reçoivent la lettre de Dimitri Karkaroff. Hermione assiste à la scène, emmitouflée sous une cape d'invisibilité.

**Mardi 2 :** Nos étudiants assistent à leur 1er cours en amphi, celui de potion avec Mlle Silluzie, la directrice adjointe (de 8h à 10h). Après le cours, Hermione se rend à la BU puis rejoint Ron et Neville et elle apprend que ses deux amis sont entrés dans le Clan des Lycornels. Ils assistent ensuite à l'humiliation que des Lycornels font subir à des Scorpicores, ce qui convaint Hermione de rester indépendante. Elle apprend que Viktor Krum, son ex petit ami, est le leader des Lycornels.

La jeune fille se rend ensuite au bureau de Dumbledore où elle surprend une discussion animée entre le directeur et Mlle Silluzie. Celle-ci est alors démise de sa place de directrice adjointe et devient un simple professeur de potion. Hermione confie à Dumbledore les résultats de son espionnage.

Sirius et Remus débarquent dans le bureau une fois Hermione partie. C'est à la fin de cette scène que se termine le chapitre 5 (L'attaque des Lycornels). Le chapitre 6 démarre le Mardi à 12h30.

* * *

Sinon, je précise que je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre (j'ai encore battu tous les records !) mais j'ai connu un incroyable manque d'inspiration, rien ne me convenait, je n'arrivais pas au résultat que je voulais, et même au final je n'adore pas ce chapitre. Certains m'ont fait remarqué que si je coupais mes chapitres, je pourrais sûrement en publier plusieurs et donc réduire l'attente mais je crois que je préfère écrire comme je le veux et mettre tous les éléments que je souhaite dans mes chapitres… J'écris avant tout parce que ça me plaît à moi et que j'adore ça, je ne veux pas en arriver à me sentir obligée d'écrire… même s'il est vrai que j'essaie des faire des efforts pour vous combler VOUS, chers petits lecteurs et lectrices adoré(e)s ! Mais c'est dur des fois car je ne suis pas très organisée, un vrai boulet ! (je ne planifie pas beaucoup à l'avance, moi-même je ne connais jamais la fin de mes histoires…) Parfois l'attente est donc très longue, je sais combien c'est frustrant vous pouvez me croire (je suis moi aussi une lectrice de fanfics !) mais je préfère mettre du temps à publier un chapitre plutôt que de publier des merdes… 

Concernant les réponses aux reviews, je suis un peu perdue ! En fait, je crois que comme j'ai décalé tous les chapitres en supprimant l'avant-propos, du coup je me perds dans les reviews je ne sais plus lesquelles correspondent au chapitre 4 ou 5 (j'avais commencé à répondre aux reviews quand je me suis rendue compte que cela avait déjà été publié pour les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5… ahem, oui, je crois que j'ai du mal !) car j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu mélangé. Du coup je ne vais pas tenter de répondre vu que je crains mal m'y prendre, et j'ai plutôt envoyé des réponses par mail à ceux qui s'étaient enregistrés, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas pour ce chapitre, je vous répondrai sans faute !

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous vos gentils commentaires et continuez comme ça !

* * *

**HARRY POTTER A L'UNIVERSITE DE NORTHCLEEF **

**_Chapitre six_****_ : « Confrontation nocturne »_**

_Mardi, 12h30_

Anya Silluzie terminait de débarrasser les livres et parchemins qui encombraient les étagères de son bureau. Avec une rigueur presque méthodique, la jeune femme rangeait chaque objet de travail dans son sac, qu'elle avait agrandi par magie afin de pouvoir tout y faire rentrer. Elle avait réussi jusque là à garder son sang-froid et à caser son entretien avec le directeur dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, mais lorsqu'elle dut emporter le petit écriteau de bois posé sur la table de son bureau, et sur lequel figuraient son nom et son prénom, son calme et sa retenue volèrent en éclat.

« Moi, renvoyée ? Comment a-t-il osé ! Il le regrettera... il le regrettera, bon sang ! marmonna-t-elle avec rage en fourrant l'écriteau dans son sac. »

Elle savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour cette université ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il vienne fouiner dans ses affaires. Dans _leurs_ affaires, rectifia-t-elle en songeant qu'elle n'était pas la seule impliquée dans l'histoire. Elle se demandait avec inquiétude comment allaient réagir _les autres _devant son échec. Père sera sûrement terriblement déçu... songea-t-elle avec abattement. Il misait tant d'espoir sur moi, et encore une fois, j'ai failli à ma mission...

_« Comment ça, tu as été placée à Gryffondor ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas faire honte à la famille ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de ne pas jeter le discrédit sur nous ? Tu nous déshonores!»_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et gémit. Elle avait toujours été la brebis galeuse de la famille. Une épine dans le pied de ses parents. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour changer le regard qu'ils posaient sur elle. N'importe quoi...

Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler, et, dégoûtée par sa propre faiblesse, se força à cesser de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Concentre-toi sur ta mission, pauvre idiote ! Père déteste les faibles. Il n'approuverait pas de te voir comme ça. Ne te laisse pas abattre, il reste toujours quelque chose à faire. Oui, tout n'est pas perdu. Dumbledore ne t'a pas foutue complètement à la porte. Tu es toujours dans l'enceinte de Northcleef...

Anya inspira puis expira un grand coup pour mieux se ressaisir. Même si elle ne tenait plus les rennes du carrosse, rien ne l'empêchait de semer quelques obstacles sur la route...

Elle regarda avec froideur le dernier parchemin qui était resté posé sur la table du bureau. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la lettre de renvoi que Dumbledore avait eu l'amabilité de lui transmettre, histoire de faire ça dans les formes. C'était bien dans les manières de ce vieux vicelard de chercher à l'humilier au mieux. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui la veille avait pourtant été on ne peut plus explicite ; mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui envoie cette lettre afin de l'enjoindre avec une politesse froide de débarrasser son bureau et de quitter les lieux pour que Môssieur le nouveau directeur adjoint vienne prendre sa place !

Comment s'appelait-il déjà, celui-là ? Ah oui, Selmès. Professeur de métamorphose. Non seulement ce type avait été choisi par Dumbledore, mais en plus il venait s'imposer et piquer sa place. La jeune femme savait déjà qu'elle allait mettre toute son énergie à le détester avec application.

« S'il s'attend à ce que je lui fasse un accueil en fanfare, il va être servi... Je vais prendre plaisir à le regarder se dépêtrer dans sa nouvelle fonction qui était la mienne, murmura-t-elle à voix haute en jetant la lettre à la poubelle.

**-**Je plains le pauvre malheureux dont vous parlez, dit une voix grave derrière elle. »

Anya sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et à l'allure peu recommandable. Cheveux longs à peine coiffés et lâchés, tombant jusqu'au menton, barbe de trois jours, et s'il portait un costume, la cravate dénouée et la chemise blanche (dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts) sortant du pantalon annulaient toute trace de distinction. Bref, le genre de type qu'une femme seule n'aime pas rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre tard le soir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ? songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en le voyant approcher.

« Pas de panique, je ne mords pas, dit-il en souriant en constatant qu'elle reculait d'un pas. »

Elle avait agi inconsciemment et stoppa net sa retraite en réalisant son action. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il croit qu'elle avait peur de lui. Elle n'avait peur de personne. Elle n'était pas faible.

« Je ne panique pas. Seulement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des types sales et débraillés débarquer dans mon bureau. »

Elle avait été sèche et cassante, et en fut satisfaite. Elle n'aimait pas les airs confiants que cet homme se donnait, ni sa façon de la toiser en souriant comme s'il maîtrisait la situation.

« _Votre_ bureau ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. D'après ce que je vois, je dirais que vous déménagez. »

Quel malotru ! Nul doute qu'il se moquait d'elle. Décidément, elle haïssait cet air condescendant.

« C'est bien, vous avez de bons yeux, constata-t-elle d'un ton sec. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille emménager dans mon nouveau bureau. »

Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le problème était qu'il obstruait la sortie avec sa grande carcasse plantée devant la porte. Un vrai goujat, songea Anya avec irritation. Il se contentait de la regarder avec une expression amusée, l'air de dire : _«Il faudra me passer sur le corps, chérie. »_

Elle en avait bien l'intention. Et elle en profiterait pour lui enfoncer deux ou trois coups de coudes dans les côtes, mine de rien.

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme referma son sac, le porta à son épaule, et s'avança vers lui et la sortie avec une détermination farouche. Sans doute prit-il peur devant son air menaçant – c'est en tout cas ce qu'elle aima se dire – le fait est qu'il se décala légèrement sur le côté, lui donnant ainsi plus de place pour partir. Toutefois, l'espace qu'il laissa restant restreint, elle le frôla et faillit hurler en le voyant à ce moment lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, elle grimaça et préféra quitter les lieux au plus vite.

* * *

_Jeudi, 2h30 du matin_

Ricanements dans son dos, insultes, humiliations... à peine avait-elle quitté le bureau de Dumbledore le mardi midi que ce qu'elle imaginait comme une longue traversée du désert avait commencé. Le directeur n'avait pas eu tort en la mettant en garde. Apparemment, tout allait être mis en oeuvre pour la faire craquer. Pour l'instant, seuls quelques étudiants s'en étaient pris à elle en apprenant qu'elle avait décidé de ne faire partie d'aucun clan, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions et savait que d'ici quelques jours, lorsque la nouvelle se serait répandue dans l'université, elle aurait fort à faire pour tenir le coup.

A vrai dire, cela faisait un peu moins de soixante-douze heures que Hermione était à Northcleef et elle avait déjà l'impression que cela faisait deux longues et pénibles semaines. Le pire dans tout ça était que depuis mercredi matin, elle était une véritable loque et son activité se résumait à alterner entre le lit et les toilettes où elle allait vomir avec entrain. En effet, comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe malade.

Ayant attrapé la crève, Hermione vivait ainsi recluse dans l'appartement n°19 depuis la veille. 40 de fièvre, des nausées et quelques quintes de toux à s'arracher les poumons résumaient assez bien sa journée. Mise à part la courte visite que lui avaient rendue Ron et Neville, la seule nouvelle de l'extérieur qu'elle avait reçue provenait de ses parents qui lui avaient envoyé un hibou pour savoir si elle se portait bien. Hermione avait menti sans vergogne en leur répondant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les inquiéter et de voir sa mère rappliquer sur le champ pour la réconforter...

En tous cas, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment avait-elle pu attraper cette maladie ? Car pour couronner le tout, il avait été impossible de mettre un nom sur le mal étrange qui la clouait au lit. En effet, l'infirmière elle-même était malade, à croire qu'elle aurait pu être en train d'agoniser que personne n'aurait levé le petit doigt.

Hermione déprimait. A cause de cette satanée maladie, elle avait raté tous les cours du mercredi, ce qui promettait de joyeuses heures à rattraper le temps perdu. Elle avait vraiment la poisse. En plus, il s'agissait des premiers cours du semestre, et cela la frustrait de ne pas avoir pu y assister. D'un autre côté, elle était assez contente d'avoir échappé au cours de sport, le vol n'étant pas son activité favorite, loin de là… (encore moins le Quidditch !) Elle rageait par contre d'avoir raté le cours de Remus Lupin, professeur qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié à Poudlard, en troisième année.

Et dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore assez rétablie pour aller en cours le lendemain... ou plutôt le matin même, étant donné qu'il était deux heures et demi du matin. La jeune fille soupira. Avec tous ces soucis en tête, pas étonnant non plus qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ni où elle en était. Avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, elle avait cru que les mots de Dumbledore lui avaient donné du courage, mais à présent, alitée comme elle était, la jeune fille se sentait faible et sans repère. Elle doutait de plus en plus d'elle-même, et se demandait si elle parviendrait à tenir longtemps dans l'université à ce rythme. Finalement, était-ce une si bonne idée que ça de se mettre à dos les autres étudiants ? Après tout, ne serait-ce pas beaucoup plus facile pour elle si elle se contentait de suivre la vague, et de ne pas chercher à sortir du lot ?

Hermione n'avait jamais été une suiveuse et en avait toujours été fière. Aujourd'hui cependant, tout lui semblait différent.

Las, la jeune fille quitta son lit et sa chambre et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait, sans faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne. Elle portait le verre à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de voix et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas puis se refermer. Un des quatre garçons a découché, songea-t-elle en avalant le liquide d'un trait.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Harry Potter débarquait dans la cuisine.

* * *

Harry s'efforça de refermer la porte de l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce n'était pas évident à cause de ce sale nain de jardin qui avait fait un boucan du diable sous prétexte qu'il avait été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit ! 

C'est ton boulot de nous ouvrir 24h/24, alors assume et fait pas chier, avait-il dit à ce satané Lord Graham avec mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier l'avait très mal pris, et Harry était surpris de ne pas avoir ameuté tout le couloir.

Le jeune homme s'accouda quelques instants contre la porte, et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude après la nuit mouvementée – dans tous les sens du terme – qu'il venait de passer. Il s'était adonné à quelques heures de plaisir, mais en ressortait insatisfait à cause de circonstances regrettables qu'il aurait pu oublier plus facilement, si la brûlure qu'il ressentait sur sa joue ne cessait de lui rappeler sa soirée.

A vrai dire, rien de négatif à signaler concernant le plan sexuel. Certes non, d'après les hurlements de Lisbeth, il croyait pouvoir assurer sans prétention qu'il avait assuré comme une bête. Bon, ok, il exagérait un peu et en rajouterait sûrement un minimum pour frimer devant Drago mais bon, quand on était le Survivant, il fallait savoir enjoliver les choses pour se faire respecter.

Sur le plan émotionnel, par contre, c'était autre chose. Disons que Lisbeth, pour être poli, lui tapait légèrement sur le système, et qu'il avait cru devenir dingue en la voyant lui sauter littéralement dessus pour tout d'abord essayer de le retenir, puis – et c'est là que les choses s'étaient corsées – pour exercer ni plus ni moins une agression physique contre sa personne. La trace d'ongles encore cuisante sur sa joue en témoignait. Tout avait pourtant parfaitement commencé...

Quoique, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se plaindre. Car tout s'était plutôt bien terminé. Encore une fois, Harry Potter était retombé sur ses pieds. En effet, par un heureux hasard, la situation avait tourné à son avantage, et Harry eut du mal à retenir un fou rire en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait. Bon sang, quand Granger saurait... elle allait l'écorcher vif. Rien qu'à cette perspective, le jeune homme se sentit merveilleusement mieux.

La question était : que dirait Granger en apprenant qu'elle était accusée par l'ex-petite amie de Harry Potter d'avoir couché avec ce dernier ?

Harry se garda de formuler des hypothèses quant à la réponse. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe, bien que prévisible, pouvait parfois se montrer étonnante. Il espérait qu'elle le surprenne sur ce coup, car la partie n'en serait que plus captivante.

Machinalement, il passa un doigt sur sa joue blessée et grimaça en resongeant aux événements de la soirée. Même si celle-ci, avec le retournement de situation concernant Granger, s'était achevée en apothéose, il l'avait échappé belle. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui révéler une leçon importante : ne plus JAMAIS sortir avec Lisbeth. Cette folle – bel euphémisme – était une source d'ennuis.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, tout avait commencé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre à coucher en catimini...

**Flash-back :**

_Haletant après une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement acrobatique, Harry jeta un oeil vers Lisbeth, qui gisait couchée sur le flanc au bord du lit, hors d'haleine elle aussi. La jeune fille se retourna et lui adressa un sourire radieux, puis vint se blottir contre son torse en gloussant. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et commença à le masser sensuellement._

_ Hey ! Elle est déjà prête à remettre ça ? s'alarma le jeune homme en songeant que c'était déjà la troisième fois dans la même soirée qu'ils baisaient, et qu'il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se « recharger »._

_ Heureusement, Lisbeth, apparemment plus fatiguée qu'elle n'avait voulu le laisser paraître, arrêta son geste et commença à s'assoupir. Harry n'en fut pas mécontent, car tout compte fait, il n'avait plus envie de rester avec elle, et la voyant prête à sombrer dans le sommeil, il décela là un signe propice à une retraite anticipée._

_ Le fait est qu'il détestait rester dormir aux côtés de la fille avec qui il couchait. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à partir en plein milieu de la nuit. Pour lui, rester au lit ensemble jusqu'au petit matin impliquait une intimité, une complicité qu'il ne voulait pas se risquer à connaître. Cela donnait à la relation un caractère plus sérieux qu'il se refusait à entreprendre._

_ Et puis, il fallait être logique. Il était beaucoup plus simple de quitter le lit d'une fille en pleine nuit qu'à dix heures du matin. Si vous aviez le malheur de partir durant la matinée, il y avait 90 de chances d'être harcelé dès le saut du lit pour échanger les numéros de téléphone ( encore heureux que ce moyen de communication n'existait pas chez les Sorciers, et dieu sait que cela avait permis à Harry d'éviter de nombreux désagréments ) et savoir « quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? ». Dans le pire scénario, si la demoiselle ne comprenait pas votre réticence à approfondir votre relation, il y avait 95 de chances d'avoir droit à une scène de crise, qui pouvait aller des sanglots convulsifs au maniement habile d'objets de toute sorte – de préférence tranchants et affûtés – volant dans votre direction. Bref, en partant en plein milieu de la nuit, vous aviez 99 de chances d'éviter tous ces ennuis. Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ?_

_ Harry avait choisi cette option depuis longtemps déjà, et était un praticien convaincu. C'est donc sans hésiter qu'il se faufila hors du lit, se rhabilla sans faire de bruit et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre furtivement, lorsque Lisbeth - qui ne dormait pas si profondément que cela - se redressa d'un coup sur son séant et demanda d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon :_

_ « Tu vas où ? »_

_ Aïe, aïe, aïe. Le fameux « Tu vas où ? » associé souvent au « Tu pars déjà ? » faisait partie de ces questions qu'il maudissait. Question tout à fait idiote, par ailleurs. Car il était évident qu'à deux heures trente du matin, il ne s'en allait pas faire des courses au supermarché du coin. Et oui, à deux heures trente du matin, il s'en allait tout simplement chez lui pour DORMIR. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Certaines personnes comme Lisbeth en cet instant avaient apparemment du mal à assimiler cette notion._

_ « Je suis fatigué, je rentre, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître agacé._

_**-**Non, reste ! »_

_ Au plus grand mécontentement de Harry, la jeune fille se précipita pour se coller contre lui et le retenir. Génial._

_ Lisbeth n'avait encore jamais agi de la sorte. D'ordinaire, soit elle dormait réellement lorsqu'il s'en allait, soit elle ne bronchait pas et lui souhaitait simplement une bonne nuit. Et voilà qu'elle jouait la carte de la sangsue. Décevant._

_ C'est un signe, songea Harry. Un signe qu'il faut que je la largue au plus vite. Dieu a parlé, pensa-t-il avec ironie._

_ Il tenta de la repousser mais c'est alors que, espérant sans doute être plus persuasive, elle essaya de le séduire et commença à l'allumer honteusement. Malheureusement pour elle, sa tentative eut l'effet inverse. Au lieu de l'exciter, une telle attitude ennuya profondément Harry qui, presque dégoûté par le manque de dignité de la jeune fille, ne l'en repoussa que davantage._

_ Lisbeth passa alors en mode de femme outragée. Elevant la voix au point que Harry doutait d'avoir besoin de raconter la scène à Drago plus tard, elle se mit à lui cracher des insultes à la figure, le traitant de salaud (ce qu'il ne démentit pas), d'être insensible au coeur de pierre (il aurait bien objecté qu'il possédait comme tout le monde un organe composé de deux ventricules et qui battait à rythme régulier à l'intérieur de son corps, mais il jugea la répartie un peu trop cruelle compte tenu de la situation), et enfin de pervers qui ne pensait qu'avec ce qu'il avait entre les jambes._

_ Là par contre, il protesta, rappelant à la jeune fille que deux minutes plus tôt, elle le chauffait à bloc en se frottant contre lui comme une chienne en chaleur, et aurait été prête à tout pour le convaincre de rester._

_ Deux mots de trop. Lisbeth passa du mode de femme outragée à celui de femme hystérique au stade de non-retour. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, elle sauta sur Harry. Cependant, au lieu cette fois-ci d'utiliser des mains douces et aventureuses, elle sortit ses griffes de furie que le jeune homme put tester à ses dépens. Deux longues traces rouges dues au passage des ongles acérés de cet être devenu mi-femme mi-animal vinrent ainsi orner les pauvres joues de Harry. Drago va s'en donner à coeur joie, songea le jeune homme d'un air sombre en imaginant les moqueries auxquelles il allait avoir droit._

_ Et le pire était encore à venir. Si Harry parvint à la maîtriser et à lui faire cesser son numéro digne d'un film d'horreur, il n'eut pas en revanche la présence d'esprit d'éloigner de la jeune fille sa baguette magique, qui était posée sur la table de nuit, située à deux pas d'eux à ce moment-là._

_ En effet, Lisbeth, dès que Harry eut le dos tourné et l'eut relâchée pour tenter à nouveau de quitter la chambre, se précipita sur sa baguette pour ensuite menacer le jeune homme qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. La vie est injuste, et dire que j'étais si près du but, pensa Harry en se retournant d'un air fataliste pour voir quel sort atroce Lisbeth lui réservait._

_ En voyant le visage déformé par la colère de la jeune fille enragée, il dut toutefois s'efforcer de prendre la situation plus au sérieux, comprenant que cette hystérique était capable de lui causer de véritables problèmes. De toute façon, rien que de la voir en face de lui le menaçant d'une baguette magique _était _un énorme problème. Qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire, songea-t-il en trouvant la situation beaucoup moins drôle en réalisant qu'il avait laissé sa propre baguette dans l'appartement 19._

_ Pragmatique, il tenta une approche en douceur en incitant la jeune fille au calme, mais elle l'envoya balader, le « Ferme ta gueule, connard ! » qu'elle hurla étant une phrase simple mais assez explicite qui convainquit Harry de ne pas insister dans cette voie._

_ Alors qu'il cherchait une issue à cette situation grotesque, Lisbeth s'avança lentement vers lui, toujours en brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction, et au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme qui s'imaginait déjà devoir subir un sort humiliant, elle commença à pleurer. Alors qu'elle essayait de maîtriser ses sanglots, elle lui demanda ensuite entre deux hoquets le nom de la fille qui était venue se placer entre eux._

_ Stupeur totale de la part de Harry. Après la crise de nerfs, la crise de jalousie... Lisbeth est en forme, ce soir, pensa-t-il en soupirant._

_ « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y a pas d'autre fille, je ne couche qu'avec une fille en ce moment et c'est toi, répondit-il d'un air exaspéré._

_**-**Tu mens ! Sinon, tu ne me traiterais pas comme tu le fais ! Mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, avoue ! Espèce de salaud ! Tu me trompes depuis le début, j'aurais dû m'en douter !_

_**-**Merde, arrête de délirer à la fin ! Tu deviens parano... s'énerva Harry, agacé._

_**-**Quoi ! Oh, mais je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu cherches à protéger ta chérie, c'est ça, hein ! Avoue ! Donne-moi son nom ! »_

_ Harry roula des yeux. Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il trompait très rarement les filles avec qui il sortait, et il avait été fidèle à Lisbeth. Néanmoins, cette enragée ne voulait rien entendre, persuadée qu'il lui mentait. C'était désespérant._

_ Il allait tout de même falloir qu'il trouve une solution car la jeune fille s'était rapprochée dangereusement de lui, et disons qu'il se serait senti plus à l'aise si elle avait cessé de brandir cette satanée baguette dans sa direction._

_ « Je ne plaisante pas, ajouta Lisbeth en pointant la baguette contre le torse de Harry. Si tu refuses de me donner le nom de cette salope, je te jetterai un sort dont tu te souviendras pendant longtemps ! »_

_ Le Survivant leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait la désagréable impression de se trouver dans une de ces mauvaises sitcoms pour ados où des couples s'entredéchiraient avec entrain pour le plus grand bonheur des téléspectateurs. Heureusement pour lui, le spectacle pitoyable qui était en train de se jouer ne comptait aucun témoin._

_ Enfin, il allait tout de même falloir qu'il réagisse rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère en sa défaveur. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit il donnait le nom de la fille avec qui il était censé tromper Lisbeth, soit celle-ci lui jetait un sortilège dont il ne garderait probablement pas un très bon souvenir. Le problème était : Comment dénoncer quelqu'un qui n'existait pas ?_

_ Harry soupira. Cet ultimatum était franchement ridicule, tout autant que celle qui l'avait dicté._

_ « Tu as dix secondes ! cria alors Lisbeth en appuyant d'un air menaçant sa baguette contre la chemise du jeune homme. »_

_ Le Survivant tiqua en sentant la baguette magique de l'enragée sur son torse par dessus lequel il avait enfilé sa chemise. Ce qui le gênait était que Lisbeth faisait partie de ces sorciers négligents qui prenaient soin de leur baguette autant que de leur plus vieille chaussette. Il savait pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux que Lisbeth par exemple, n'hésitait pas à se servir de sa baguette pour faire la cuisine, l'utilisant à la place d'une cuillère en bois pour mélanger des ingrédients. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir des tâches douteuses apparaître sur sa chemise. Harry jugea toutefois inutile de faire part de ses inquiétudes à Lisbeth – elle n'aurait pas apprécié._

_ Puis, sentant que celle-ci s'impatientait, il réfléchit à toute vitesse et se mit en quête de trouver le nom de la pauvre fille avec qui il avait soi-disant trompé Lisbeth. Car il était bien évidemment hors de question qu'il laisse la folle lui jeter un sort. Il avait déjà eu vent de blagues sordides concernant des types ayant commis l'adultère qui se seraient fait castrés suite à un sortilège lancé par leur épouse, et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir si ces histoires drôles avaient un quelconque fondement véridique._

_ Certes, il compatissait avec la pauvre fille qu'il allait balancer mais sincèrement, ses scrupules s'arrêtaient là. Il n'avait jamais eu le sens du sacrifice._

_ En fait, tout bien réfléchi, l'idéal était de donner le nom d'une fille qu'il détestait tout particulièrement. Car nul doute que Lisbeth, dont la jalousie s'annonçait féroce, allait s'en prendre à celle qu'il « dénoncerait »._

_ Harry eut un sourire machiavélique. Granger. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Devoir jeter en pâture Hermione Granger aux griffes de cette furie... il n'y avait guère à hésiter ! L'aubaine était providentielle. Et la situation future s'annonçait délectable._

_ Harry Potter allait faire d'une pierre deux coups : d'une part, il serait débarrassé de Lisbeth qui irait s'en prendre à Granger, et d'autre part, il plaçait la petite Sang-de-Bourbe dans une situation délicate dans laquelle elle allait devoir se dépêtrer, ce qui promettait des rebondissements des plus amusants._

_ Le jeune homme se sentit soudain pleinement satisfait. Comme il était bon de voir la situation se retourner à son avantage..._

_ « Hermione. Hermione Granger. C'est avec elle que je couche, avoua Harry avec une fausse mine contrit._

_**-**Je le savais ! s'exclama Lisbeth comme si elle avait gagné à la loterie. »_

_ Puis, elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, dans un intense effort de concentration. Harry se demanda si cela signifiait qu'elle était capable de réflexion, et fut presque impressionné._

_ « Hermione Granger ? répéta la jeune fille d'un air hébété. LA Hermione Granger ? Je ne te crois pas ! »_

_ Le Survivant s'était attendu à l'incrédulité de Lisbeth, mais savait aussi qu'il serait facile de la manipuler et de la convaincre._

_ « Chacun a ses petits vices. Hermione Granger, aussi Miss Perfect qu'elle puisse être, n'y échappe pas. Et je peux déjà te dire vu mon expérience, qu'au lit, c'est une véritable enragée. Une vraie perverse. Tu sais, Freud disait souvent que les personnes les plus sages et les plus coincées, étaient au fond les plus dépravées... »_

_ Harry doutait que Lisbeth connaisse Freud, mais au moins le mot « enragée » ne pouvait que lui être familier, puisqu'elle en était une elle-même._

_ « La pute... ragea la jeune fille d'un air dégoûté. Elle cachait bien son jeu ! »_

_ Harry approuva gravement de la tête._

_ « Depuis combien de temps ça dure, entre elle et toi ?_

_**-**Un mois, répondit le jeune homme sans réfléchir. »_

_ Lisbeth hocha lentement la tête, encaissant le choc. Elle semblait soudain avoir perdu son énergie, et c'est mollement qu'elle baissa sa baguette, permettant ainsi à Harry de respirer plus calmement. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte, lorsque Lisbeth le retint avec une dernière question._

_ « Pourquoi elle ? »_

_ Harry se figea sur le pas de la porte. Zut, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et se sentait pris au piège._

_ Comme il se taisait, la jeune fille poursuivit avec une rage renouvelée :_

_ « Pourquoi cette fille alors que tu la détestes tant ? Je t'ai toujours entendu la critiquer ! Tu dis tout le temps que tu hais ses manières de coincée, ses airs hautains, son attitude de Miss-je-sais-tout ! D'ailleurs, elle n'est même pas belle ! Ses cheveux n'ont aucune forme, sa coiffure ne ressemble vraiment à rien, et je ne parle même pas de ses dents. Que peut-on lui trouver, franchement ! Ne me dis pas que tu as tout d'un coup changé d'avis sur elle en un été ! En plus, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de..._

_**-**Ferme-la, putain ! s'emporta Harry en se retournant brusquement et en toisant Lisbeth d'un air dégoûté. Je préfère son comportement au tien, et elle est mille fois plus belle que tu ne le seras jamais. Ses cheveux sont sexy, et ses dents sont parfaites depuis... »_

_ Le jeune homme se tut brusquement, conscient du regard stupéfait de Lisbeth braqué sur lui. Il se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise, se demandant pourquoi il s'était énervé et d'où lui venaient ces arguments élogieux à l'adresse de Granger._

_ Quoique, il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné. En fait, il avait tout simplement menti, déformant sciemment la réalité afin que Lisbeth soit prête à croire qu'il ait pu sortir avec une fille qu'il détestait tant._

_ Mais pourquoi alors avait-il l'impression bizarre d'avoir parlé avec autant de conviction ?_

_ Soudain pressé de quitter les lieux sans tarder, Harry signifia clairement à Lisbeth – qui était restée pétrifiée sur place suite aux derniers mots du jeune homme – que puisqu'il supposait que tout était fini entre eux, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans les parages._

_ Sur ce, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre._

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Harry bâilla longuement. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre, mais sa gorge sèche le persuada de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se désaltérer. Il remarqua alors que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte de cette pièce, et se demanda qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure tardive.

Curieux, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine, surpris de retrouver Hermione Granger près du réfrigérateur, en train d'y ranger une bouteille de lait.

Harry et Hermione restèrent quelques instants figés sur place, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, comme deux ennemis se jaugeant avant une bataille.

Harry fut le premier à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? Je croyais que pour Miss Perfect, dix heures du soir représentaient sa limite. »

La jeune fille sentit tous ses muscles se crisper en entendant le Survivant. A peine venait-il d'arriver que déjà, il lui balançait une de ses phrases sarcastiques qui la faisaient se hérisser et lui donnaient envie de le gifler. Dieu qu'elle le haïssait en cet instant.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui répondre. D'ordinaire, elle se serait fait une joie de lui lancer une pique au moins pour tenter de lui clouer le bec, mais elle se sentait si fatiguée… Elle se sentait tellement seule et démunie qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on la laisse tranquille une fois pour toute. C'est pourquoi elle choisit d'ignorer superbement le Survivant après lui avoir lancé un regard glacial.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsque Potter la retint avec une autre phrase :

« Tu t'enfuis, Granger ? »

A vrai dire, Harry était cruellement déçu. Pourquoi restait-elle aussi stoïque, aussi neutre, alors qu'il la provoquait ? Il détestait ça. Il voulait la voir dynamique, énergique, colérique même, tout sauf cette attitude hautaine qui la rendait inaccessible.

Hermione s'était arrêtée au son de la voix du jeune homme et lui tournait le dos. Néanmoins, elle se mura dans le silence et se contenta de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Furieux, Harry la rattrapa sur le seuil de la porte, la saisit par l'épaule et la força à lui faire face. Il fut alors tellement surpris par ce qu'il vit qu'il resta quelques instants sans voix.

Hermione Granger pleurait. Elle ne pleurait pas à chaudes larmes, ni en se répandant en sanglots comme Lisbeth venait de le faire, mais elle pleurait silencieusement sous le regard ahuri de Harry.

Le jeune homme était perplexe. C'était peut-être naïf et stupide de sa part, mais lorsqu'il avait onze ans, il s'était mis à croire dur comme fer qu'une fille comme Granger ne devait jamais pleurer ; il était impossible qu'elle pleure puisqu'elle n'avait aucune raison à cela. Elle avait une vie heureuse, des amis, elle était si forte, raisonnable, mature bref, une fille comme elle n'avait forcément pas de quoi pleurer. Et cette pensée ne l'avait jamais quitté, si bien que voir les larmes de Granger en cet instant lui semblait tout aussi incroyable que si on lui avait dit qu'il neigeait au Sahara.

De son côté, Hermione se sentait ridicule. Bravo ma vieille, toi qui pensais que ta situation ne pouvait pas être pire, voilà que tu pleurniches devant Potter ! Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! Tu vas voir, dans deux secondes, il va se mettre à ricaner et il aura une raison supplémentaire pour t'humilier… Génial ! Bon sang, arrête de chialer et ressaisis-toi, Hermione !

Dépitée, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour se dégager de la main de Potter qu'il avait laissé posée sur son épaule, mais à son grand étonnement, celui-ci maintint sa prise plus fermement et la tint également avec son autre main.

« Lâche-moi, laisse-moi tranquille ! siffla-t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

**-**Pas question. Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive, Granger. »

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et dévisagea le jeune homme d'un air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?

**-**Rien du tout, je suis juste curieux, expliqua Harry d'un air goguenard. Oui, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter, songea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. La seule chose qui préoccupe ce salaud est de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire afin de pouvoir encore mieux se foutre de moi ensuite.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Tu penses peut-être que je vais poser ma tête sur ton épaule et me confier à toi ? La seule chose que je risque de faire si tu persistes à m'empêcher de partir, c'est te cracher à la figure ! »

Harry eut un sourire carnassier.

« Tu n'oserais pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. »

Hermione hésita. Elle aurait bien mis sa menace à exécution, mais elle avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre, et elle ne savait pas si lui l'avait gardée sur lui. Or, comme « ne pas attaquer quelqu'un lorsque l'on est désarmé » était une des premières leçons qu'elle avait apprise en Défense contre les forces du Mal, elle préféra donc s'abstenir de toute attaque baveuse contre Potter.

« Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix obstinée en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager.

**-**Non.

**-**Mais pourquoi ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.

**-**Je te l'ai dit, je veux connaître la vérité et savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise à chialer comme une fillette.

**-**Merci pour la comparaison !

**-**De rien. »

La jeune fille poussa un gros soupir.

« Très bien. Si tu ne me lâches pas dans dix secondes, je hurle, le menaça-t-elle. »

Le Survivant eut un rire moqueur.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser faire ? dit-il en levant un sourcil narquois.

**-**Tu n'auras pas le temps de réagir. Je peux crier n'importe quand. Et je sais aussi griffer, mordre.

**-**Et moi j'ai une baguette magique, répondit Harry tranquillement (il mentait, bien sûr). Et toi tu n'en as pas.

**-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

**-**Voyons, Granger. Tu es en chemise de nuit, je ne vois pas où tu pourrais la planquer. A la limite, dans ta culotte, mais entre nous, vu comment tu es collée à moi, je pense que je l'aurais sentie si ça avait été le cas. »

Hermione rougit furieusement.

« T'es pas gêné ! C'est toi qui es collé à moi ! C'est toi qui me retiens depuis tout à l'heure !

**-**C'est vrai, admit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais c'est toujours un tel bonheur de te voir rougir que je ne voulais pas m'en priver, ajouta-t-il en riant. C'est rare de nos jours, les filles qui rougissent.

**-**Evidemment, vu le genre de filles avec lequel tu sors, grommela Hermione. »

Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout depuis qu'elle venait d'entendre Potter rire. C'était la première fois. Et il s'agissait d'un vrai rire, pas les ricanements sordides auxquels elle avait été habituée de sa part. Il avait un rire clair et enfantin, craquant, et Hermione était navrée de réaliser que cela le rendait presque humain.

« Alors ? insista-t-il en la toisant avec impatience.

**-**Alors rien ! Va crever ! »

Harry sourit.

« Il y a du progrès, affirma-t-il.

**-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

**-**Je dis que c'est mieux que tout à l'heure. Ton attitude. Tu étais en train de pleurer il y a deux minutes, et voilà que tu retrouves ton sale caractère. J'approuve.

**-**Mon sale caractère ! s'étrangla Hermione. Non mais, tu t'es regardé ! »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

« Moi, j'assume au moins.

**-**Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

**-**Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

**-**Tu as fini de jouer à l'Homme-Mystère ? Si je te pose la question, c'est que je suis censée ne pas être au courant, dit-elle en prenant un ton qui suggérait que Harry était débile.

**-**Sans blague ? Je constate juste que tu as un sale caractère, mais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. C'est décevant.

**-**Je n'ai pas de sale caractère ! répéta Hermione d'une voix lente en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

**-**Ben voyons. Et moi je suis impuissant.

**-**Ca, c'est tout à fait possible… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

**-**Dois-je te rappeler la réputation qui me précède, Granger ? demanda Harry avec suffisance.

**-**Sur le fait que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ? Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. N'empêche que vu la griffure sur ta joue, je suis en droit de me poser des questions sur tes… performances, dit Hermione en souriant d'un air innocent. »

Elle fut ravie en constatant l'air renfrogné de Potter qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue en grimaçant.

« Pour avoir été ainsi traité, j'imagine que tu n'as pas réussi à satisfaire ta potiche, la pauvre. On a eu une petite panne, Potter? »

Les jointures du Survivant blanchirent tant il serrait les poings. Comment se permettait-elle… ? Finalement, il ne savait plus s'il aimait tant que ça le fait qu'elle « reprenne du poil de la bête ».

« Je n'ai pas eu de panne, répondit Harry en détachant chacun de ses mots d'un air furieux. Je n'ai jamais de panne, ok ? Mais… je peux comprendre pourquoi ça t'étonne. J'imagine que Krum devait en avoir beaucoup avec toi. Il faut dire que la seule vue de ton corps nu ne devait pas vraiment lui donner envie de baiser. »

Hermione resta un instant estomaquée devant les mots crûs du jeune homme. Il avait un culot monstre. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser humilier de cette façon. S'il voulait jouer à ça, très bien, elle était fin prête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ? Tu ne m'as jamais vue nue. »

Harry parvint de justesse à masquer sa surprise. Granger le provoquait, c'était évident. Mais la connotation de sa dernière phrase le laissait perplexe. D'habitude, Granger rougissait rien qu'en entendant le mot « sexe ». Et voilà qu'elle évoquait sa nudité avec un aplomb qui le déconcertait.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il se rendait compte que l'attitude de la jeune fille ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, il aimait ça ; le fait qu'elle lui tienne tête et le provoque l'amusait de façon remarquable.

« On pourrait remédier à ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. »

Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller dans ce petit jeu. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe, songea-t-il en souriant.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Cette seule idée me révulse, Potter.

**-**Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis sûr que je pourrais t'amener à penser le contraire.

**-**Dans un autre monde, dans une autre réalité, et avec une autre personne, sûrement.

**-**Arrête, voyons. Un jour ou l'autre, tu viendras te réfugier dans mon lit, comme toutes les autres. »

Hermione, qui commençait déjà depuis quelques minutes à se sentir sérieusement gênée par la situation et qui tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas montrer une once d'émotion, vit tous ses efforts réduits à néant en un instant après ces dernières paroles. La jeune fille resta tout simplement sans voix devant tant d'arrogance, et sentit ses joues prendre des couleurs devant pareil affront.

« Si je dois un jour me retrouver dans le même lit que toi, ce ne sera que pour t'étouffer avec mon oreiller !

**-**En tout cas, tu as rougi, ce qui veut tout dire à mon avis, répliqua-t-il en souriant, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux. »

La jeune fille roula des yeux. Epuisant. Ce type était épuisant, dans tous les sens du terme ! La preuve, à force de s'énerver contre Potter, elle sentait la fièvre revenir, et les picotements dans le fond de sa gorge n'étaient pas de bon augure.

Deux secondes plus tard, une violente crise de toux la laissaient hors d'haleine et pantelante. Ce n'est que grâce à l'étreinte du Survivant qui continuait de la maintenir fermement qu'elle ne s'écroula pas sur le sol.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda celui-ci en la sentant aussi faible.

**-**Tu ferais mieux… cof, cof… de me lâcher si tu ne veux pas… cof... recevoir des postillons. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Au lieu de faire de l'esprit, explique-moi un peu ce qui se passe. Depuis quand es-tu dans cet état ?

**-**Ca te regarde pas ! glapit Hermione entre deux toussotements. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer… laisse-moi... cof, cof, cof... aller dormir !

**-**A d'autres, tu veux ? Tu es malade, dit Harry en touchant son front et en constatant qu'elle était fiévreuse. »

La jeune fille tressaillit au contact de sa main et chercha à se débattre. En vain. Cela ne fit qu'amoindrir ses dernières forces et une autre crise de toux, encore plus sévère, la fit se courber en deux tandis qu'elle toussait à en vomir ses poumons.

« Merde, lâcha le Survivant tout en la soutenant. Ca m'a l'air sérieux. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu en cours aujourd'hui. Tu es restée ici toute la journée parce que tu étais déjà malade, pas vrai ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle aurait eu du mal à parler, elle était déjà occupée à tousser. La jeune fille était en tout cas surprise qu'il ait remarqué son absence.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? »

Potter avait pris son menton dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione détesta cela. Cette promiscuité… le regard de Potter braqué sur le sien… Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais alors pas du tout.

« Eloigne-toi… grogna-t-elle en le repoussant. Je suis contagieuse ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… je suis immunisé contre les microbes de sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione sursauta comme s'il venait de la gifler. Elle haïssait ce surnom humiliant… Elle haïssait Harry Potter.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con ! siffla-t-elle. Je te déteste… Ne me touche pas !

**-**Qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible… Au lieu de te mettre en colère, tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer ce que tu as. »

Il commença alors à l'examiner, touchant les contours de son visage et plus particulièrement son menton.

« Mais… lâche-moi, espèce d'ordure ! Je t'ai dit que…

**-**… tu ne voulais pas que je te touche, je sais, coupa le Survivant à la place de la jeune fille. Le problème, c'est que tu es bornée et que je me fous pas mal de ce que tu peux penser, ma petite Bunny.

**-**Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais buté ! grogna Hermione qui se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

**-**J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit-il en souriant d'un air amusé. En tout cas, rassure-toi, je crois avoir compris ce qui t'arrive.

**-**Tu plaisantes ?

**-**Non. Tire la langue s'il te plaît.

**-**Quoi ?

**-**Tu as entendu. Je peux toujours t'y obliger, mais ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux si tu obéis.

**-**J'y crois pas ! Toi et ta… et ta… putain d'arrogance ! »

Harry leva un sourcil étonné et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu m'étonnes chaque jour de plus en plus, Granger. Tu sais que c'est très moche de jurer ?

**-**Tu m'y obliges, même une bonne sœur deviendrait folle avec toi ! l'accusa Hermione furieusement.

**-**Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment. Bon, tu me montres ta langue, ou tu veux vraiment que je t'y oblige ?

**-**Mais t'es complètement malade !

**-**Je suppose que ça veut dire non ?

**-**Ca veut dire dégage, et laisse-moi tranquille.

**-**Pas quand tu es dans cet état.

**-**Et pourquoi pas ? Ca ne devrait pas te gêner. Tu n'as aucun scrupule, je le sais mieux que personne.

**-**Tu sais, je peux être vraiment gentil quand je veux.

**-**Au pays des Bisounours, peut-être, mais on est dans la réalité et ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu tout espoir en toi. Tu es irrécupérable, Potter.

**-**Et toi t'es vraiment chiante, comme nana. Même au bord de l'agonie, impossible de te faire taire, toi et ta langue de vipère ! Maintenant, tire la langue, qu'on en finisse.

**-**Ma langue va très bien, merci. Si tu veux qu'on en finisse, casse-toi. »

Harry contracta les mâchoires. Cette fille était épuisante. Et dire qu'il cherchait à l'aider, pour une fois ! Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il faisait tous ces efforts… bah, elle lui faisait pitié, voilà tout. N'empêche que ce serait bien si elle arrêtait de tenter de se dégager pour lui échapper. A force de gigoter contre lui, elle commençait à le faire… réagir.

Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Tant pis, je t'aurai prévenu… murmura-t-il en lui emprisonnant les poignets derrière son dos.

**-**Mais qu'est-ce que… mmf ! »

Le Survivant venait d'embrasser Hermione. Celle-ci, trop surprise pour réagir, n'eut pas le temps de serrer les dents et sentit sa langue se mêler à la sienne. C'était… affolant.

Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, ou elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Ouch ! se plaignit le jeune homme en recevant un coup de genou dans les côtes de la part de Granger.

**-**Ne… refais… plus… jamais… ça ! siffla Hermione, qui avait usé de ses dernières forces pour le frapper. »

Hors d'haleine, la jeune fille reprenait d'autant plus difficilement son souffle, qu'une nouvelle crise de toux l'avait assaillie.

Harry, de son côté, grimaçait en tentant de reprendre une posture plus digne, et jura en réalisant que cela faisait deux fois dans la même soirée qu'une fille le frappait.

« Toi non plus ne t'avise plus de recommencer ça, prévint-il en toisant Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

**-**Sinon quoi ? Tu serais prêt à frapper une fille ?

**-**Me cherche pas, Granger, c'est tout. Tu as de la chance que je sois dans de bonnes dispositions.

**-**Tu es trop bon. Je suis époustouflée par tant de générosité, vraiment. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir agacé.

« Tu devrais me remercier. Tu crois vraiment que je prends plaisir à t'embrasser ? T'es aussi excitante qu'une statue. J'ai fait ça parce que tu ne voulais pas me montrer la couleur de ta langue. Or, maintenant qu'on a mélangé nos salives, je vais pouvoir moi-même vérifier si tu as ce que je pense. »

Hermione le regardait d'un air écoeuré comme s'il était cinglé. Haussant les épaules, il se planta devant le miroir accroché à l'un des murs de la cuisine, et tira la langue. Celle-ci avait viré au bleu.

« Tu vois ? dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille d'un air triomphant. Toi aussi t'as la langue bleue, c'est toi qui m'a refilé ça. Apparemment, quelqu'un t'a lancé le sort « Assadyntox »… Exactement ce que j'avais deviné, vu tes crises de toux. »

Eberluée, Hermione se planta à son tour devant la glace et dut admettre à regret qu'il avait raison en apercevant la couleur bleue de sa pauvre langue.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant, Granger. Surtout que ce sort est une spécialité des frères Weasley.

**-**Fred et Georges ? Bah, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée de prêt à leurs manigances…

**-**Et ton copain Ron ? Il aurait pu comprendre que tu avais reçu ce sort, c'est un Weasley, après tout.

**-**Fred et Georges inventent tellement de sortilèges que je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ron de ne pas tous les connaître par cœur, rétorqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, c'est bien beau d'avoir mis un nom sur ce que j'ai, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'antidote ?

**-**Bois de la tisane avec du miel, et ajoutes-y trois feuilles de salade, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

**-**C'est tout ?

**-**Les frères Weasley sont créatifs lorsqu'il s'agit d'inventer des sorts, mais pour ce qui est des contre-sorts, ils n'ont jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination, expliqua Harry d'un air désabusé. Ah si, rajoute du sirop de fraise, pour retrouver la couleur de ta langue.

**-**Euh… d'accord. »

Silencieuse, elle le regarda quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. Hermione avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Se trompait-elle, ou venait-il réellement de l'aider ?

Avant de te réjouir, prépare l'antidote, et on verra s'il ne t'a pas arnaquée… s'intima-t-elle. A vrai dire, elle avait tellement peu confiance en lui qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée de se voir pousser des tentacules à la place des bras ou de se transformer en courgette. Néanmoins, parce qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être malade, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait conseillé sans tarder.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle s'empressa d'avaler un peu de liquide, se brûlant la langue au passage. Comme elle n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir réellement mieux, elle attendit un peu que le breuvage ait refroidi, et continua de boire lentement. Elle se rendit compte alors que le goût sucré du miel lui faisait du bien, et tandis que le liquide chaud imprégnait sa gorge, elle sentit s'évaporer comme par magie les picotements caractéristiques d'une nouvelle crise de toux, ainsi que la fièvre qui l'abrutissait quelques minutes auparavant.

Ainsi Potter n'avait-il pas menti. Ahurissant. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidée alors qu'ils se détestaient tant ? Quelques jours plus tôt, elle l'avait pourtant rendu furieux en le traitant ni plus ni moins de Mangemort… Cela signifiait-il qu'il lui avait pardonné ?

Hermione bâilla longuement. Bah, il était plus de deux heures du matin, et il y avait plus important que de songer au fonctionnement de l'esprit tordu et vicieux de Potter. Dormir par exemple, convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'elle quitta la cuisine et regagna sa chambre sans bruit.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, comme beaucoup d'autre nuits d'ailleurs. Plusieurs choses le perturbaient, notamment le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore devenu le leader des Scorpicores… Il s'était présenté comme prévu le lundi, en fin d'après-midi, à leur Quartier Général, mais les choses avaient pris un tournant imprévu… 

**Flash-back :**

_ « Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ? Je serai leader adjoint et…_

_**-**Malefoy, ferme-la ! Ca fait la dixième fois en l'espace d'une heure que tu me soules avec ça ! Si tu continues, je te hisserai au rang de concierge._

_ **-**Traître ! De toute façon, tu n'oserais pas. Avoue que sans ton vieux pote à tes côtés, tu n'es plus bon à rien._

_**-**Je t'emmerde, Dray._

_**-**Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu tombes dans la vulgarité ? Si tu veux devenir leader, il va falloir que tu perdes cette mauvaise habitude._

_**-**Raah, c'est pas vrai ! J'aurais dû y aller seul, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter qu'un boulet comme toi m'accompagne._

_**-**C'est parce que tu m'aimes, Harry. C'est beau l'amitié. »_

_ Drago fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire._

_ « T'es pas croyable. La dernière fois, quand on a parlé de cette histoire de leader, tu me faisais la morale d'un air très sérieux à cause d'un éventuel lien avec Voldemort, et maintenant on est en route pour entrer dans le Clan de ces Scorpicores qui sont peut-être liés à Voldemort, et tu fais le guignol ! Je ne comprendrai jamais ta logique, Dray._

_**-**Que veux-tu, je suis un mystère à moi tout seul, répondit le jeune Malefoy en haussant puis en rabaissant les sourcils plusieurs fois de suite d'un air vantard. »_

_ Harry soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_ « En tous cas, garde plutôt tes belles paroles pour convaincre les Scorpicores de te prendre comme leader adjoint._

_**-**Hey ! Tu es censé me soutenir et me faire introduire !_

_**-**Oui, mais je commence à me demander si c'est une si bonne idée que ça… murmura Harry en prenant un air interrogateur._

_**-**Tu oserais faire ça à ton mei…_

_**-**Je plaisantais, le coupa-t-il parce qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte qui conduisait au territoire des Scorpicores. On y est, alors à partir de maintenant, sois sérieux ou je serais capable de changer d'avis._

_**-**Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours me faire confiance. »_

_ Harry lança un regard sceptique en direction de Drago, mais se résigna et frappa à la porte. Une espèce de mini-troll version humaine vint leur ouvrir, et les deux jeunes gens reconnurent sans peine Vincent Crabbe, ex-Serpentard de Poudlard._

_ « Salut, Crabbe, ainsi donc, tu t'es déjà converti à ce Clan ? constata Harry en regardant l'insigne représentant un scorpion et qui était accrochée à sa robe de sorcier. »_

_ Crabbe se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il leur demanda la raison de leur visite._

_ « Figure-toi que nous aussi on aimerait bien faire partie de ce clan, répliqua Harry, en omettant de préciser qu'il comptait le diriger._

_**-**Ouais, il a l'air chouette, renchérit Drago. Et puis comme ça, on sera dans le même groupe que toi, Crabbe. Comme au bon vieux temps à Poudlard, hein ? »_

_ Harry roula des yeux. Comme si eux et Crabbe avaient été bons amis durant leurs séjours au vieux château… Il fallait encore que Drago en rajoute._

_ « Suivez-moi, fit Crabbe en ouvrant plus grand la porte pour les laisser passer. »_

_ Il conduisit ensuite les deux jeunes gens dans une grande salle aux murs tapissés de jaune et de noir. La couleur des Scorpicores, sans aucun doute. Harry nota qu'avant d'arriver dans cette pièce, ils en avaient traversé deux autres, dans lesquelles se tenaient dans chacune environ une vingtaine de personnes, qui les avaient regardé curieusement, Drago et lui. Le Q.G des Scorpicores comptait donc trois salles ; cependant, en regardant celle dans laquelle Crabbe les avait conduits, Harry comprit en voyant la grande table ronde placée au centre de la pièce, et les étudiants qui se trouvaient assis autour, qu'il devait s'agir du lieu où les personnes clés du Clan délibéraient. Tout allait donc se jouer ici…_

_ Apparemment, les trois personnes clés en question, devaient être en grande discussion avant que Crabbe, Drago et lui fassent irruption dans la pièce, car des visages irrités d'être ainsi dérangés accueillirent les arrivants. Harry reconnut immédiatement parmi les trois étudiants, Igor, celui qui s'était présenté devant Drago, Granger, Weasley, Londubat et lui lors de leur arrivée à Northcleef. Il se demanda s'il devait s'en réjouir. Probablement pas, puisqu'il ne sentait pas ce type._

_ « Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy demandent à faire partie du Clan, décréta Crabbe en désignant les deux jeunes gens du doigt._

_**-**Le gamin Survivant nous fait grâce de sa présence… C'est trop d'honneur, ironisa un des trois étudiants assis. »_

_ Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils et fusilla du regard l'impudent qui s'était moqué de lui. A vue d'œil, il devait s'agir du plus vieux des trois étudiants. Du plus baraqué également. A vrai dire, avec ses sourcils broussailleux, sa mine patibulaire et ses traits durs qui semblaient taillés à la serpe, il avait tout du stéréotype du vieux baroudeur grognon aimant commander. Un tel physique était étonnant lorsque l'on pensait qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, à moins qu'il ne se soit amusé à redoubler chaque classe. D'un autre côté, il émanait de lui une sorte d'autorité naturelle, et Harry n'était donc pas surpris qu'un type comme lui soit devenu une personne occupant une place importante au sein des Scorpicores._

_ Cependant, il ne comptait pas se laisser insulter sans réagir, c'est pourquoi il répondit aussitôt, l'air ironique et désinvolte :_

_ « Et ouais, comme tu vois, je prends sur mon temps pour me déplacer en personne. Mais si j'ai pris cette peine, tu te doutes peut-être que ce n'est pas juste pour devenir un petit membre quelconque de votre Clan._

_**-**Il paraîtrait en effet que le grand Harry Potter veuille devenir leader… Franchement, au début je n'y ai pas cru, et je pensais encore moins que tu aurais le culot de venir te proposer en personne pour le titre. Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance, gamin ? Il ne suffit pas d'être le Survivant pour devenir leader ; et une attitude aussi prétentieuse ne joue pas en ta faveur. »_

_ L'air confiant de Harry s'évapora après la tirade du plus âgé des trois étudiants. Les deux autres étaient restés cois mais cela ne faisait que prouver qu'ils approuvaient les dires de leur acolyte. Le jeune Potter ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se faisait-il qu'avant même qu'il ne se présente, ces étudiants semblaient déjà être au courant qu'il souhaitait devenir leader ? Lui et Drago n'en avaient pourtant parlé à personne. Le pire était que ces Scorpicores paraissaient penser qu'il s'était lui-même proposé d'office pour le titre, alors que la lettre de Karkaroff qu'il avait mise dans sa poche démentait le contraire._

_ « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais depuis plusieurs jours que je viendrais me présenter comme leader ? »_

_ L'étudiant ricana._

_ « Ben voyons. Tu veux nous faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé cette rumeur ?_

_**-**Quelle rumeur ?_

_**-**Celle disant que tu comptais bien devenir le futur leader des Scorpicores, et que cela ne serait pas bien compliqué étant donné que tu étais le Survivant. Tss… tu es réputé pour ton arrogance, Potter, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes._

_**-**Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose !_

_**-**Prouve-le._

_**-**Et vous alors ? Prouvez donc que la rumeur est partie de moi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Parce que je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose. Sincèrement, je vous aurais cru plus malin. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de faire courir la rumeur que je compte devenir leader en frimant que je suis le Survivant, et ensuite de me présenter ici en croyant que vous allez m'accueillir les bras ouverts. »_

_ Harry comprit qu'il avait touché juste en voyant les trois étudiants échanger quelques regards indécis._

_ « Et pourtant tu es là, tu te tiens devant nous en espérant devenir leader. Désolé, Potter, mais ça ne tient pas la route. »_

_ Harry réprima un sourire satisfait. Il était temps de lâcher sa bombe, songea-t-il en effleurant la lettre au fond de sa poche._

_ « A la base, ce n'était pas mon idée de me présenter. Figurez-vous que j'ai reçu ceci, déclara-t-il en sortant lentement la lettre de sa poche, ménageant son effet. Il s'agit d'une lettre de Dimitri Karkaroff, l'ancien leader. Lisez, et vous comprendez, termina-t-il en lançant la lettre qui atterrit sur la table, sous leurs nez. »_

_ Ce fut Igor qui se saisit de la lettre le premier, et parcourut des yeux le parchemin. Il eut l'air surpris, tout comme ses deux camarades une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de lire._

_ « Comment t'es-tu procuré ça ? demanda aussitôt Igor. »_

_ Harry hésita une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose de leur raconter le rendez-vous nocturne auquel il s'était rendu avec Drago et qui s'était soldé par une lettre anonyme tombant du ciel, plus précisément apportée par un oiseau… Cela ne faisait pas très crédible, même si c'était la vérité._

_ « Un étudiant me l'a remise en main propre, mais je ne sais absolument pas de qui il s'agit. Il était plus ou moins masqué et je serais incapable de le reconnaître._

_**-**Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ? Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas écrit toi-même cette lettre ? l'accusa Igor._

_**-**Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux rien prouver._

_**-**Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas poser la question à votre ex-leader ? demanda alors Drago. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas coupé les ponts avec lui, et que vous savez où il se trouve._

_**-**Justement, il est injoignable. A vrai dire, cette lettre, si c'est bien lui qui l'a écrite, serait la première nouvelle de lui qu'il nous donnerait depuis plus d'une semaine. »_

_ Harry fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il y comprenait de moins en moins. Il avait cru avant de venir, qu'il serait assez simple de devenir leader, pour la bonne raison que de toute façon, Dimitri Karkaroff contacterait ses anciens camarades pour appuyer la candidature de Harry. Malheureusement, tout ne semblait pas aussi facile, et il se demandait également qui avait bien pu lancer cette fameuse rumeur à son sujet. Cela le frustrait de penser qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais le coupable. Il avait toujours détesté que quelqu'un utilise son nom ou se serve de lui pour agir à ses dépens ; mais surtout, cela lui rappelait de désagréables souvenirs, comme la fois où l'on avait introduit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, sans son autorisation…_

_ Le Survivant chassa ses idées sombres, et se décida à abattre sa dernière carte._

_ « Si je saisis bien, personne ne peut être sûr de rien. Je peux donc comprendre vos hésitations, mais d'un autre côté, je me demande comment vous allez vous en sortir. Vous n'avez plus de leader, et étant donné que vous ne semblez pas avoir été capable d'en élire un parmi vous trois, j'en conclus que vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord. Sans doute chacun d'entre vous trois désire être le chef. Dans ce cas, il vaut peut-être mieux pour vous que vous élisiez quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de votre cercle…_

_**-**Laisse-nous deviner… Quelqu'un comme toi, Potter ? ironisa le plus âgé des étudiants._

_**-**Tout juste. Et vous devriez prendre votre décision au plus vite, car d'après ce que j'ai entendu, on dit que depuis que les Scorpicores sont sans leader, les Lycornels en ont profité pour semer la discorde et recruter de nouveaux membres. Ce n'est pas terrible pour votre publicité… je me demande combien de temps vous pourrez tenir, sans leader ? »_

_ Harry faisait bien entendu référence à l'offensive des Lycornels, qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée et avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans l'université. Le jeune homme se retint de sourire en voyant que le coup avait porté. En effet, les trois étudiants s'étaient rembrunis et échangeaient des regards hésitants. Finalement, ils échangèrent quelques messes basses, puis au bout de quelques instants, ils hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, et le plus âgé des trois prit à nouveau la parole :_

_ « Même si ton arrogance m'énerve, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Potter… nous sommes sans leader. Maintenant, nous pouvons te choisir toi, mais rien ne nous empêche non plus de choisir quelqu'un d'autre… ce n'est pas ce qui manque à l'université. Donc si j'étais toi, j'abandonnerais cet air suffisant. Si tu veux avoir une chance d'être élu, pense à quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de nous venger des Lycornels pour l'affront qu'ils nous ont fait subir dernièrement. Et à ce moment, nous reverrons peut-être notre jugement, disons plus à ta faveur… »_

_ Harry eut un sourire en coin. Parfait, le message était passé. Il avait encore une chance. Tout n'était pas perdu…_

_ Sans plus attendre, il quitta le Q.G. des Scorpicores avec Drago._

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Le jeune Potter soupira dans son lit en resongeant à ces événements. Même s'il lui restait encore un espoir de devenir leader, il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait aussi mal. Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une idée pour être utile aux Scorpicores afin de mettre en œuvre une petite vengeance contre les Lycornels…

En vérité, Harry avait déjà une idée en tête. Son plan était assez simple. Pourquoi s'embarrasser et se compliquer la vie en cherchant à atteindre les Lycornels au moyen de machinations plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres ? Harry avait trouvé une solution tellement évidente pour lui qu'elle lui était venue tout naturellement. Au lieu de nuire à plusieurs Lycornels qui serviraient d'exemple au reste du groupe, comme semblaient l'envisager les Scorpicores pour se venger, il suffisait de frapper le cœur du Clan, soit le Leader en personne… En effet, qui mieux que le leader symbolisait à lui tout seul le Clan en entier ? L'attaque infligée aux Scorpicores l'avait prouvé : un Clan sans chef était affaibli et constituait une cible facile pour ses adversaires.

Le leader d'un Clan était donc un personnage essentiel pour la bonne marche du groupe, et s'en prendre à lui reviendrait à s'en prendre au Clan tout entier, et aboutirait donc à affaiblir ce même Clan…

Il s'agissait ainsi d'atteindre Viktor Krum, le leader des Lycornels, pour mieux affaiblir ce Clan adverse. Or, quel était le point faible de Krum ?

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question, et c'est là qu'encore une fois, intervenait Hermione Granger.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Krum était amoureux de la jeune fille. L'idée du jeune Potter consistait donc à s'en prendre à Granger, pour mieux toucher Krum, et donc atteindre par là les Lycornels. Au premier abord, Harry fut amusé en songeant qu'une fois encore, il allait s'attaquer à Granger. Cependant, l'amusement céda vite la place à une nouvelle forme d'inquiétude.

En effet, encore une fois, il se rendait compte qu'un événement de sa vie était rattaché à elle, à tel point qu'il en venait à se demander si à force de chercher à la tourmenter, elle ne commençait pas à prendre trop de place dans sa vie. C'est vrai ça, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Northcleef, il n'avait pas eu une minute de répit ! D'abord à cause de l'histoire de ce Téléporteur ensorcelé par Dumbledore, qui les avait obligés à entrer ensemble à l'université ; ensuite parce qu'ils se retrouvaient à partager le même appartement ; il était même allé jusqu'à raconter à Lisbeth que Granger était sa petite amie, et voilà maintenant qu'il allait devoir concocter un plan pour atteindre Krum par l'intermédiaire encore et toujours de Granger !

C'était presque affolant de constater que la plupart de ces situations le ramenaient à elle. Certes, il l'avait cherché ; le plus souvent, c'était lui qui provoquait ces événements, après tout il aimait la tourmenter… mais tout cela commençait quand même à devenir inquiétant. Il y avait pire. A cause de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Quand il avait vu la jeune fille pleurer.

Il n'avait pas agi par pitié à son égard. Seule l'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le personnage de Hermione Granger l'avait poussé à agir. Il était inutile de le nier. Maintenant qu'il était seul dans son lit, l'air soucieux et concentré, il n'avait plus la force de se voiler la face.

Il lui était venu en aide. Lui, Harry Potter, avait secouru Hermione Granger.


	7. Christopher Banks

**_Note de l'auteur _******

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 7 tt de suite, juste une note pour prévenir que le chapitre 6 a été corrigé il y a déjà quelques semaines maintenant, c'est juste la fin qui a été modifiée ( tt ce qu'il y a après le dernier flash-back) donc pour ceux qui auraient oublié de regarder, allez-y ! (je n'ai vraiment pas changé grand-chose en plus)

**Harry Potter**

**L'université de Northcleef**

**Résumé :**

_Avez-vous toujours cru qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard, un jeune sorcier avait terminé ses études ? Détrompez-vous... après sept années à apprendre les rudiments de la magie, les apprentis sorciers n'en ont pas fini d'aller en cours... et c'est à l'Université de Northcleef qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves. Harry Potter, 18 ans, n'échappe pas à la règle et prépare sa rentrée. Notre jeune Survivant n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi populaire, toujours aussi… odieux !_

_En effet, le jeune Potter n'a jamais accepté l'amitié de Ron Weasley ce fameux jour, dans le Poudlard Express, où il a préféré accepter la main de Drago Malefoy, qui devint ainsi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens sont devenus les deux mauvais garçons les plus réputés de l'école, et comptent bien rester fidèles à leur réputation à Northcleef..._

_Mais lorsque Harry Potter, l' ignoble Serpentard, se trouve sur le chemin du Pouvoir et hésite à devenir tueur, tout se complique... d'autant plus si sa cible est Hermione Granger, la Madame-Je-sais-tout de service, qui pourtant ne ressemble en rien à toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer..._

**__**

**_Chapitre sept_****_ : « Christopher Banks »_**

****

_Jeudi 4 septembre, 8h00 :_

Hermione attendait avec impatience le début du cours de Travaux pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Leur professeur, Mme Zavinski, était en retard. La jeune fille se prit à espérer qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un retard et que l'enseignant ferait bien cours. Déjà que le mardi après-midi, un de leurs professeurs, Mr Selmès, n'avait pas pu assurer son cours… La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi cet enseignant avait été absent. Elle avait bien posé la question à Ron et Neville, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle.

Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire en attendant l'arrivée de Mme Zavinski, Hermione interrogea la jeune fille assise juste devant elle dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu saurais par hasard pourquoi Mr Selmès n'a pas fait cours, mardi après-midi ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

La fille en question s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsqu'elle dévisagea mieux Hermione, son regard insistant sur sa robe de sorcier dénuée de badge. Elle eut alors l'air horrifié et aussitôt, elle murmura quelque chose comme « J'en sais rien » et ramassa ses affaires, se leva et alla s'asseoir dans une autre rangée plus loin.

Effarée, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Cette fille venait tout bonnement de l'éviter comme si elle avait la peste.

« Ne fais pas attention, 'Mione, la réconforta Neville, assis à sa droite. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et afficha un sourire forcé. Si encore c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait… mais non, déjà avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, elle avait eu affaire à des situations semblables, toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. A croire que l'on s'était passé le mot dans cette université, pour l'ennuyer et la faire se sentir mal à l'aise.

C'est le but, idiote ! grommela-t-elle sourdement. Elle ne devait pas oublier les paroles de Dumbledore. _Ils vont vous user à petit feu et au final, c'est vous qui partirez de vous-même._ Oui, ils allaient tout entreprendre pour la faire craquer… mais elle ne céderait pas !

La jeune fille releva fièrement la tête. Elle n'avait cure des moqueries et autres situations dégradantes se présentant sur sa route. Potter lui en avait fait baver et elle avait l'habitude, maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute une des rares choses pour lesquelles elle pouvait être reconnaissante envers le Survivant. Il lui en avait tellement fait voir de toutes les couleurs qu'au moins, elle se sentait apte à présent à faire face à l'animosité actuelle qui semblait être dirigée contre elle.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne comptait pas tout subir sans réagir. A vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière, après avoir été guérie grâce à l'antidote de Potter. Elle avait réfléchi aux moyens qui s'offraient à elle de contrer cette vague d'animosité envers elle, et avant tout, elle avait essayé de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi une telle chose arrivait.

Hermione en était vite arrivée à la conclusion suivante : cette situation grotesque n'était due qu'à une chose : la présence des Clans dans l'université. Dumbledore avait raison. Il fallait les éliminer.

La jeune fille ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre pour les éradiquer, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'hésiterait pas à employer tous les moyens nécessaires. Après tout, ses ennemis ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui faire contracter une maladie certes bénigne, mais diablement handicapante !

Si Potter n'avait pas été là, elle serait encore au lit en train de… Hermione tiqua en réalisant le cheminement de ses pensées. _Si Potter n'avait pas été là…_ Zut ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait à repenser au fait qu'il l'avait aidée. Au diable Potter ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il change de comportement aux moments les plus incongrus ?

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix chevrotante d'une petite grand-mère qui venait de pénétrer dans l'amphithéâtre et de s'installer sur la chaire pour parler dans le micro. S'agissait-il de Mme Zavinski ? Etant donné les murmures d'interrogation allant bon train autour d'elle, nul doute qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question.

La vieille femme se chargea de leur répondre en se présentant :

« Mon nom est Ilona Zavinski, et je serai votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant toute l'année. Effectivement, vous aurez à me supporter plus longtemps qu'un semestre, contrairement à la plupart des autres matières, puisque mon enseignement se poursuivra dans la deuxième partie de l'année. D'ailleurs, si vous comptez poursuivre vos études supérieures, sachez que cette matière sera toujours au programme en deuxième année. Ensuite, elle ne sera plus obligatoire et vous pourrez la choisir en fonction de votre orientation. Bien. Pour commencer, je vais vous exposer le programme de cette année. Il se divise en deux parties : la première correspond au premier semestre, et ne comprendra que la théorie de la matière. La seconde partie en revanche, enseignée au second semestre, consistera à appliquer tout ce que nous aurons vu en début d'année, d'où le titre de la matière qui diffère légèrement de ce qui a pu vous être enseigné dans votre école de sorcellerie : Travaux Pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal. En effet, ici, on ne vous enseignera pas seulement la théorie. »

Intriguée, Hermione leva la main pour prendre la parole.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle assez fort pour se faire repérer dans le vaste amphithéâtre.

Oui ?

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire. Car durant notre cursus dans une école de sorcellerie, nous n'apprenions déjà pas que la théorie en cours de défense contre les Forces du mal. Nous apprenions déjà à lancer de nombreux sorts de défense et…

J'allais justement m'expliquer sur ce point, Miss… ?

Granger. Hermione Granger.

A vrai dire, je me doute bien qu'en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, vous faisiez déjà de la pratique dans le sens où vous appreniez à lancer les sorts figurant dans vos livres. Cependant, vous êtes-vous déjà par exemple, battue pour de vrai contre un troll ? Ou même contre la plus insignifiante des créatures magiques maléfiques ?

Non, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, de plus en plus interloquée. »

Des murmures à la fois d'inquiétude et d'intérêt parcoururent toute la salle.

« Mince alors ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous risquons d'affronter des monstres ? s'écria Ron, l'air extasié.

Oui, je parie que nous aurons même droit à combattre d'énormes araignées bien poilues, ajouta Neville pour le taquiner. »

Ron pâlit aussitôt, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis. Ca alors… songea Hermione, dont la curiosité grandissait de minute en minute. J'aimerais bien avoir quelques explications…

Mme Zavinski se penchait à nouveau devant le micro pour continuer son discours, lorsque les portes d'entrée de l'amphi s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser la place à deux retardataires qui entrèrent dans la salle en riant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? songea-t-elle avec dédain.

« Non seulement vous êtes en retard, mais en plus vous dérangez le cours, messieurs, gronda le professeur d'une voix terriblement ferme comparée à celle quasi tremblotante avec laquelle elle avait parlé jusque là.

On n'a pas fait exprès, protesta Harry avec nonchalance, ce sont les gonds de ces portes qui auraient bien besoin d'être hui…

N'allez pas rejeter la faute sur ces pauvres portes et prenez vos responsabilités, monsieur… ?

Potter. Harry Potter, répondit le Survivant d'une voix forte. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire ironique et arrogant, en sentant aussitôt toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui. C'était toujours la même chose. Son nom suscitait un certain respect et une admiration dont il ne se lassait pas. Même les plus âgés, en apprenant qui il était, dardaient alors un regard différent sur lui. Et cette petite vieille ne ferait pas exception, songea-t-il avec une évidente satisfaction. Après tout, il était le Survivant, celui qui avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, au moins pour un temps.

« Très bien, monsieur Parker. Allez donc vous asseoir et ne vous faites plus remarquer, je vous prie. »

Harry crut avoir mal entendu. L'avait-elle appelé Parker ? Non, impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir… Un éclat de rire se fit entendre parmi les premiers rangs. Le jeune homme fusilla aussitôt du regard le stupide étudiant qui avait osé se moquer de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Granger, qui le toisait d'un air amusé. Harry serra les poings avec rage.

« Et bien, monsieur Terry Parker ? Vous attendez peut-être que je descende vous trouver une place ? enchaîna Ilona Zavinski. »

C'en était trop. Malgré les avertissements de Drago qui l'enjoignaient au calme, Harry répondit d'un ton sec :

« Mon nom est Harry Potter ! Vous êtes sourde, ou quoi ? »

Le professeur plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent, puis elle arbora un air innocent et poursuivit sur un ton poli mais sans appel :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Potter. Mais après tout, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je pensais vraiment que vous vous appeliez Terry. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Votre nom est-il censé être célèbre dans cette université ? Oh j'y pense, vous êtes peut-être un redoublant ? »

La vieille peau ! Elle le ridiculisait devant tous les étudiants de la promotion ! Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Il était habitué à ce que tous les regards soient braqués dans sa direction, mais pas quand c'était pour se foutre de lui !

Serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper une insulte bien sentie, le Survivant jeta un regard mauvais à la vieille femme, puis alla avec Drago se trouver une place. Il sentait les étudiants le suivre du regard avec un intérêt mêlé à quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la moquerie. Dieu que c'était insupportable. Drago, à ses côtés, cherchait à le réconforter avec des mots apaisants, et il ne s'en trouva que plus agacé. Si cette vieille peau le cherchait, elle allait le trouver, songea-t-il en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Apparemment, elle perçut son regard car elle s'adressa alors à nouveau à lui avec un sourire froid :

« Parfait. Maintenant que monsieur Potter est assis confortablement, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre ce cours. »

Bon sang, elle continue en plus ! pensa Harry qui se maîtrisait difficilement. Lorsque quelques rires fusèrent dans la rangée devant lui, il ne chercha même pas à se retenir. Penchant la tête en direction du jeune crétin qui venait de ricaner, il le menaça :

« Ris encore une fois, ducon, et je t'assure que tu passeras une très mauvaise année. »

L'étudiant déglutit, à la grande satisfaction de Harry.

« Monsieur Powter ! »

La voix du vieux professeur résonna dans l'amphi.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous asseoir pour que vous commenciez maintenant à dissiper vos camarades !

Potter ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! insista le jeune homme, furieux.

Ne soyez pas insolent, monsieur Pottler. »

Cette fois, l'amphithéâtre fut secoué d'un fou rire général. Enervé au plus haut point, Harry sentit son visage virer au cramoisi. C'était impensable. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle lui arriver ? C'était la faute de cette vieille folle ! Elle prenait un malin plaisir à écorcher son nom et à faire comme si elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle l'humiliait devant tout le monde ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Bien, reprit Mme Zavinski. Avant l'arrivée de nos deux jeunes retardataires, je demandais donc à Mlle Granger s'il lui était déjà arrivé durant sa scolarité de combattre des créatures magiques. Sa réponse a été non, et je pense que c'est le cas pour vous tous également. Ce que…

Faux ! Personnellement, j'ai déjà affronté des monstres. »

Encore une fois, toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le jeune Potter qui s'était levé et venait de parler, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il allait remettre à sa place cette vieille bique.

« Oh, vraiment ? J'aimerais tout d'abord vous corriger, déclara le professeur, et ceci vaut pour vous tous ici présent, car nombreux sont ceux qui commettent ce lapsus. Les monstres n'existent pas. Ils ne sont que le fruit de l'imagination des petits enfants. Le terme exact est « créature » et j'attends de vous que vous l'utilisiez à la place du mot « monstre » qui est incorrect. Je conçois qu'un troll par exemple, peut vous apparaître comme une créature hideuse et monstrueuse, mais ça n'en reste pas moins un être naturel, au même titre qu'une licorne ou un scorpion. Je déplore d'ailleurs que ces deux dernières créatures que je viens de citer, soient utilisées dans cette université pour servir des desseins que je qualifierais d'assez… monstrueux. »

Un silence presque palpable s'abattit dans l'amphithéâtre. Harry eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. Cette petite vieille prenait clairement position contre la présence des Clans dans Northcleef. Mais si elle croyait l'impressionner avec son petit discours, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Personne n'intimidait Harry Potter.

« Et pour répondre à l'intervention de monsieur Potter, je suis ravie qu'il ait déjà combattu des créatures magiques, reprit la vieille dame. De quel genre de créature s'agissait-il ? J'espère que vous ne faites pas référence à des scroutts à pétards, auquel cas tout le monde dans cette salle pourrait en dire autant. »

Elle continuait de le ridiculiser ! Le pire était que cela fonctionnait, s'il en croyait les rires moqueurs qu'il entendait autour de lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je parlais du troll que j'ai terrassé en première année à Poudlard avec un ami ou encore d'un dragon lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors que je n'étais qu'en quatrième année, rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées. Tournoi que j'ai gagné, cela va de soi, ajouta-t-il avec une suffisance appuyée, faisant de moi le champion le plus jeune de l'Histoire de ce tournoi.

Vous êtes surtout champion en Prétention, Terry. »

Harry resta quelques instants sans voix après cette dernière réplique. Bon sang ! Jamais aucun enseignant ne s'était comporté ainsi avec lui ! Et voilà maintenant qu'elle l'insultait devant tous les étudiants… Voir cette petite vieille l'humilier en public était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Je m'appelle Ha-rry. Harry Potter, répliqua-t-il en détachant distinctement chacun de ses mots. La sénilité vous guette, à ce que je vois. Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseillerais d'acheter un appareil moldu tout à fait efficace pour ce genre de petit problème. Cela s'appelle un sonotone. »

Un nouveau silence de mort parcourut la salle. Chacun était suspendu aux lèvres du professeur, se demandant comment elle allait réagir après une telle provocation.

« Votre prétention n'a d'égale que votre insolence, gronda-t-elle d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Ramassez vos affaires et sortez immédiatement de mon cours. Nous réglerons ce différend devant le directeur. »

Sans un mot, Harry s'exécuta et quitta l'amphithéâtre, sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Potter se faisait virer d'un cours dès le début de l'année ! Décidément, ce sale type n'avait aucun avenir. En tout cas, le professeur Zavinski s'était montrée intraitable, et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait de la répartie. A voir sa petite taille, sa peau ridée et son échine courbée par l'âge, jamais la jeune fille ne se serait doutée d'une telle personnalité chez une vieille dame comme elle. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Ilona Zavinski s'était montrée à la hauteur de sa fonction. Contrairement à d'autres professeurs que Hermione avait connus à Poudlard, elle ne s'était pas inclinée devant Potter, et l'avait remis à sa place comme il le fallait. C'était génial !

D'emblée, la jeune fille sut que le courant passerait avec cette enseignante. Finalement, ce début d'année ne s'annonçait peut-être pas si désagréable. Ce qui était certain, c'est que l'exemple de cette Mme Zavinski venait de lui donner le courage dont elle avait besoin. De plus, ce professeur lui prouvait qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la seule dans cette université à être contre la présence des Clans, et contre l'arrogance de Potter. Il suffisait désormais de trouver les bonnes personnes.

_Jeudi 4 septembre, 12h15 :_

Le Survivant faisait les cents pas devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il interrompit son manège en apercevant au bout du couloir des étudiants arriver dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas envie que l'on croit qu'il était anxieux. Il n'était pas angoissé, ni même inquiet. Il était juste fou de rage. Cette vieille folle de Zavinski croyait sans doute, en le convoquant chez le directeur, l'impressionner. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il s'écrase et soit penaud, comme un gamin pris en faute. Elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il comptait bien se défendre, et un entretien avec Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas peur. Après tout, il en avait déjà eu tellement à Poudlard, que le bureau de Dumbledore là-bas lui était devenu presque aussi familier que son dortoir. Ce n'était donc pas une nouvelle convocation chez le directeur qui allait l'inquiéter.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant tressaillir Harry. Le jeune homme se trouva bientôt face à Dumbledore et un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du bureau lui apprit que Mme Zavinski s'y trouvait déjà. Ainsi, ils ont déjà eu un petit entretien avant même que je ne sois invité à les rejoindre... songea le Survivant avec colère. Pratique, comme ça la vieille a pu donner sa propre version des faits à Dumbledore, me dépeignant comme un petit con malpoli et irrespectueux, sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. Harry relativisa cependant les choses. Après tout, ne se conduisait-il pas sciemment comme un connard impertinent et méprisant depuis maintenant sept longues années ?

« Harry, entre. Nous t'attendions, déclara Dumbledore en l'invitant à pénétrer dans le bureau. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard assis sur une chaise, à côté de l'enseignant et en face de Dumbledore qui avait pris place derrière son bureau.

« Bien. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de t'expliquer la raison de ta présence ici, dit le directeur à Harry. Tu as commis une faute, à toi maintenant d'en assumer les conséquences. J'ai en effet appris par Mme Zavinski ici présente, que tu l'avais insultée, alors qu'elle est ton professeur. Et bien ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Elle m'a insultée la première, répondit-il aussitôt en évitant le regard outré que lui jeta la vieille femme. Je n'ai fait que répondre à une provocation de sa part.

Ce petit morveux ment comme il respire, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Il a totalement manqué de respect à un professeur et j'attends à ce qu'il soit puni comme il le mérite.

Vous voyez ! Elle recommence ! Vous avez entendu comment elle m'a appelé ? rugit Harry en jetant un regard assassin à la vieille harpie. Et c'était la même chose dans l'amphi, sauf qu'elle faisait exprès de déformer mon nom et de m'humilier devant les autres !

Qui a dit que je faisais exprès ? J'aimerais rappeler que nous nous trouvons au tout début de l'année universitaire et que je donne des cours à des centaines d'étudiants en même temps. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais être censée connaître par coeur tous les noms de mes étudiants, nouveaux qui plus est ? »

Harry serrait les poings avec rage. Comment osait-elle continuer à nier l'évidence devant le directeur ! Comme si elle ne connaissait pas Harry Potter ! Tout le monde savait qui il était ! Et personne ne l'avait jamais pris autant pour un imbécile !

« Cette vieille folle prend un plaisir sadique à me provoquer, c'est elle qui mérite d'être blâmée, pas moi ! s'écria le jeune homme en se levant et en désignant d'un doigt furieux le professeur, qui se contentait de le regarder avec un air de défi, énervant encore plus Harry.

Voilà qu'il recommence à me manquer de respect, Albus, vous ne pouvez qu'en être témoin, constata l'enseignante d'un air qui se voulait affligé et fataliste. Par ailleurs, sache, morveux, qu'on ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est impoli, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune Potter qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

Ca suffit ! »

Harry, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, se tut en entendant l'ordre impérieux lancé par Dumbledore. Si celui-ci avait proféré son ordre sur un ton sec, la lueur pétillante brillant dans son regard derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune démentait l'attitude sévère qu'il essayait d'adopter. A vrai dire, le directeur se retenait depuis deux bonnes minutes d'éclater de rire.

« Les règlements de compte ne sont pas censés se dérouler dans mon bureau ! décréta-t-il en se forçant à grand-peine de garder son sérieux. Ilona, même si un étudiant n'est pas correct avec vous, vous n'avez pas à prendre pour autant la liberté de le provoquer. Vous êtes l'adulte, à vous de vous conduire comme tel.

Si je puis me permettre, Albus, tous nos étudiants sont majeurs, et sont donc des adultes, comme vous et moi, objecta la vieille femme.

C'est exact, admit Dumbledore à contre-coeur, car en tant qu'ancien directeur de Poudlard, il oubliait souvent depuis qu'il était à Northcleef que les jeunes qui étaient désormais sous sa responsabilité n'étaient plus les enfants qu'il avait connus durant leur scolarité au vieux château. Cependant, vous et moi avons amplement dépassé l'âge de la cinquantaine, poursuivit-il, et j'attends donc de vous que vous réagissiez en adulte sage et responsable devant un étudiant de dix-huit ans qui, comme vous l'avez souligné vous-même en le qualifiant de "petit morveux", terme que je n'approuve d'ailleurs pas, ajouta rapidement le directeur en voyant l'air furieux de Harry, reste au fond sans aucun doute beaucoup moins mûr que vous et moi. »

Ilona Zavinski eut une moue dubitative, mais elle resta muette. Dumbledore continua donc sur sa lancée :

« Quant à toi, Harry, ton comportement est inqualifiable. Mme Zavinski, en plus d'être ton professeur, est ton aînée et tu lui dois donc respect et humilité. Tu l'as traitée de sourde et t'es moqué de son âge avec une impertinence intolérable. Je suis sincèrement déçu de constater que tu continues sur la mauvaise lancée commencée il y a de cela quelques années à Poudlard. Pour marquer le coup et te mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, tu es dès à présent interdit de Quidditch pour un mois. Ai-je été clair ?

Un mois ! s'étrangla le jeune Potter, abasourdi par l'ampleur de la sanction. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Les inscriptions à l'entraînement commencent bientôt, et le recrutement se fait pendant un match ; si je ne peux pas y figurer, je ne serai jamais pris dans une équipe et...

Cela ne me concerne pas. Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant d'insulter un professeur comme tu l'as fait.

Mais...

Assez ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu as dix-huit ans, assume tes responsabilités. »

Harry ne se serait pas senti plus mal si on l'avait roué de coups. Le Quidditch, c'était toute sa vie. C'était une des rares choses qui le raccrochaient encore à l'envie de vivre, qui le poussaient à rester dans la lumière, ignorant la noirceur qui encombrait parfois son coeur. C'était sa passion, et Dumbledore le savait. Malgré cela, le directeur n'hésitait pas à la lui retirer, rendant Harry stupéfait, amer et rempli de haine en même temps. Jamais il n'avait haï le vieil homme aussi fort qu'en cet instant. Incapable de se contrôler, il explosa :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en posant ses mains d'un air menaçant sur la table du bureau derrière lequel était assis Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas le droit... répéta-t-il avec obstination. »

Le directeur, surpris par la réaction quelque peu démesurée de Harry, se hâta de reprendre ses esprits et fronça les sourcils.

« Ilona, laissez-nous seuls, je vous prie, ordonna-t-il à l'enseignante qui avait suivi la scène des yeux d'un air désapprobateur. »

Elle s'exécuta, et Dumbledore et le Survivant se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux dans la grande pièce.

« Rassis-toi immédiatement, Harry, déclara sèchement le directeur une fois la vieille femme partie. »

Bien qu'il cherche à le cacher, l'ancien proviseur de Poudlard était à la fois désemparé et contrarié par l'attitude du jeune Potter. Celui-ci avait toujours été un garçon difficile, mais il n'avait jamais contesté à ce point une sanction, aussi lourde fut-elle. Un instant, Dumbledore songea qu'une fois de plus, c'était la preuve que Harry échappait à son contrôle. Pas qu'il l'ait jamais contrôlé seulement, dans le passé, il était toujours parvenu à canaliser la colère du Survivant, ou du moins Harry ne s'était-il jamais rebellé contre lui de cette façon.

Peiné et inquiet du comportement de cet enfant devenu aujourd'hui jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, le directeur sonda son regard, plongeant ses yeux cachés derrière les verres de ses lunettes dans les émeraudes du Survivant, à la recherche d'une explication sur ce qui pouvait bien se tramer à l'intérieur de l'esprit du jeune rebel. Dumbledore remarqua ainsi chez le jeune homme un mélange de désarroi, de panique et de colère qui le laissèrent perplexe. Certes, il avait toujours su que Harry affectionnait particulièrement le Quidditch et était passionné par ce sport, mais de là à entrer dans une fureur explosive à cause de l'activité en question... Le Quidditch était-il donc si important pour lui ? Le directeur se sentit traversé par un frisson d'inquiétude. Cet enfant n'avait jamais été très équilibré. Et le voir ainsi s'accrocher à un simple sport comme si sa vie en dépendait ou allait en être bouleversée était troublant, voire anormal. Est-il malheureux au point de n'avoir rien d'autre auquel se rattacher ? songea Dumbledore avec tristesse.

« Rassis-toi, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il au jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. »

Harry se rassit avec mauvaise grâce. Le directeur réfléchit avant de reprendre la parole. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Un instant, il eut envie d'annuler la sanction et de la remplacer par une autre qui n'aurait pas de rapport avec le Quidditch. Il réprima toutefois bien vite cette pulsion. Certes, il souhaitait plus que tout aider Harry, mais ce n'était pas en étant trop indulgent avec lui que cela marcherait. Toutes ces années à Poudlard, il l'avait déjà bien assez ménagé. Il était temps de changer d'attitude, et de faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

« Harry, j'espère que tu réalises à quel point ton attitude ces dernières années est inacceptable. C'est de pire en pire, j'ai l'impression de te voir régresser de jour en jour. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ? Un peu plus et j'aurais eu l'impression que tu me menaçais ! Prends garde, un autre faux pas de ce genre et tu pourrais être renvoyé. »

Le jeune Potter sentit ses paumes devenir moites en écoutant Dumbledore. Lui, renvoyé ? Ce serait la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Déjà à Poudlard, cela faisait partie d'une de ses phobies. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le renvoi signifiait retour au 4, Privet Drive, lui-même synonyme d'angoisse, de peur, et de haine. Aujourd'hui encore, sa répulsion pour le lieu était présente, comme ancrée au plus profond de son âme.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de se dresser ainsi contre Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, si. Il le savait, mais il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de laid, de cruel et de noir, quelque chose de repoussant qui ressemblait à de la haine, et qui menaçait d'exploser parfois, notamment lorsque l'on s'attaquait à quelque chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur. Il avait pris l'habitude de cacher cette laideur, de ne jamais la montrer, et de se forcer à la retenir lorsqu'elle menaçait d'éclater. Aujourd'hui avait failli être son deuxième échec, puisque fort heureusement, il était parvenu à garder son sang-froid au dernier moment. Bon sang, il aurait tout de même dû mieux se contrôler... En fait, plus il grandissait, et plus il avait du mal à canaliser sa haine. Le Survivant eut un frisson glacé. Parfois, il s'effrayait lui-même.

« Je n'aimerais pas devoir en arriver là, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais si tu continues dans ce sens, tu risques de m'y obliger. Tu te conduis comme un imbécile, un jeune coq stupide et imbu de lui-même, quelqu'un de méprisable. Je suis pourtant persuadé que ce n'est pas véritablement toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi, Harry. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu montres à la face du monde. »

Troublé, le jeune Potter détourna le regard. Un instant, il faillit s'effondrer à cause de ce que le directeur venait de dire. Il avait attendu ces paroles toute sa vie. Toute sa vie durant, il avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne le réconforter et lui dise que le cauchemar était terminé, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant, que quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre la relève, qu'il n'aurait plus ce poids sur les épaules, et que jamais plus personne n'aurait le droit de lui faire du mal, ou de poser la main sur lui. Mais cet instant de faiblesse ne dura qu'une seconde. Car aussitôt après, le Survivant se trouva stupide ; il se souvint que le monde et les gens qui le peuplaient étaient cruels, qu'il ne devait faire confiance à personne, et que le gentil Harry innocent et naïf était mort depuis très longtemps. Depuis, il s'était forgé une carapace, et s'était juré de ne jamais laisser personne venir troubler le frêle équilibre qu'il avait érigé.

C'est donc avec une désinvolture feinte et dédaigneuse que le jeune homme répondit au petit discours moralisateur de Dumbledore.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Peut-être est-ce seulement vous qui portez trop d'espoirs en moi. Peut-être m'imaginez-vous mieux que je ne le suis réellement. Peut-être suis-je finalement bien ce jeune coq stupide et méprisable, et peut-être ai-je envie de le rester.

Si tu te sens si bien dans cette situation, pourquoi continues-tu à faire des cauchemars, et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas heureux ?

Si vous vouliez me rendre si heureux que cela, pourquoi m'avez-vous enfermé avec ces putains de moldus pendant toutes ces années ! hurla Harry avec rage. »

Un silence tendu s'abattit après cet accès de colère. Merde, pensa le Survivant, je me suis encore emporté. Le jeune Potter se força à respirer un grand coup pour reprendre son calme. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dumbledore le prenne pour un déséquilibré névrosé à fleur de peau.

« Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Non, ce n'est rien, rétorqua le directeur d'une voix adoucie. Au contraire, si tu veux que nous parlions de...

Je ne veux pas en parler, répondit précipitamment Harry d'une voix blanche. »

Bon sang, voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il perdait son sang-froid et qu'il laissait échapper une information plus ou moins compromettante sur son compte. Aussitôt, ses interlocuteurs avaient pitié de lui et se mettaient en mode "assistante sociale". Quelle horreur.

« Très bien, soupira Dumbledore. Mais si jamais tu veux en parler... tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "oui", signifiant clairement au directeur qu'il aurait eu plus d'attentions s'il s'était adressé au mur. L'ex proviseur de Poudlard poussa un nouveau soupir. Il faut dire que Harry Potter avait l'art et la manière de le rendre soucieux et de le faire se sentir de dix ans plus âgés.

« Une dernière chose avant que tu t'en ailles, déclara Dumbledore. Ne crois surtout pas que sous prétexte que tu es le Survivant, tu seras privilégié. Il n'est jamais bon d'être trop sûr de soi. Enfin, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ces convocations dans mon bureau. Si tu veux les éviter, fais donc en sorte qu'elles n'aient plus lieu de se reproduire à l'avenir. »

Le Survivant eut un bref hochement de tête, puis il se leva et quitta la pièce sans tarder.

Il était midi et demi lorsque Harry rejoint Drago pour aller déjeuner au Restaurant Universitaire (R.U). Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas seul.

« Lisa ! Ca faisait longtemps, dit le Survivant en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

Oui, je m'ennuyais de vous, répondit le fantôme en souriant à son tour.

Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas te passer de nous, plaisanta Drago.

En fait, je ne peux pas me passer de Harry, c'est vrai. Mais toi, je te supporte... de plus en plus difficilement, d'ailleurs !

Mauvaise réponse. Dommage pour toi, j'avais des nouvelles croustillantes à te raconter, mais tu ne sauras rien...

Pas grave, je demanderai à Harry, de toute façon vous partagez tout. Pas vrai, Harry ? Tu vas tout me dire, hein ?

Il ne te dira rien, je lui fais confiance. T'es de mon côté, Harry, pas vrai ? »

Drago et Lisa toisaient le jeune Potter avec espoir, chacun cherchant à le rallier à sa cause. Le Survivant regarda les deux cas désespérés en secouant la tête d'un air atterré, mais au final il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était bon de les avoir à ses côtés, songea-t-il. Lui qui était d'humeur sombre voilà cinq minutes à peine... grâce à eux, il arrivait à se changer les idées, et oubliait presque la pointe d'amertume et de souffrance qui le rongeait. Presque.

Le jeune Malefoy fixait son meilleur ami avec inquiétude. Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, il le sentait. Il connaissait le Survivant depuis sept ans maintenant, et savait quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L'entrevue chez le directeur n'avait pas dû bien se passer... Drago échangea un regard discret avec Lisa qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle aussi avait remarqué l'humeur morose du jeune Potter. Il fallait impérativement lui changer les idées. Drago était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'était pas conseillé de laisser Harry broyer du noir. Tout petit déjà, il avait des tendances suicidaires. Le jeune Malefoy se souvenait parfaitement comment à chaque rentrée, surtout concernant les premières années passées à Poudlard, il retrouvait un Harry en morceaux. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Aujourd'hui, le Survivant s'était endurci et Drago savait qu'il pouvait en toute sécurité écarter l'hypothèse du suicide, car Harry avait un objectif dans la vie : tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et tant que ce but ne serait pas atteint, il savait que Harry se raccrocherait désespérément à la vie. Cependant, laisser le jeune Potter s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées était loin d'être pour autant une bonne chose concernant son équilibre psychique, c'est pourquoi Drago s'efforça immédiatement d'éclairer son humeur, avec l'aide de Lisa qui avait saisi le message elle aussi.

Les deux amis sourirent en voyant Harry se mettre à rire. Mission accomplie, pensèrent-ils en échangeant un regard complice.

Les deux jeunes gens accompagnés de leur amie pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du RU et après avoir choisi leurs plats, ils se dirigèrent avec leurs plateaux dans les mains en direction d'une table pour s'installer. Les trois amis sentaient que l'attention de la plupart des autres étudiants autour d'eux était centrée sur eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant lorsque l'on songeait que leur groupe d'amis comprenait Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, Drago Malefoy, dont l'illustre famille était connue dans le monde sorcier, et enfin Lisa, qui bavardait gaiement avec ses deux camarades comme toute personne normale, à la différence qu'elle était un fantôme. Mais ils étaient habitués à susciter l'attention de leur entourage, et commencèrent leur repas comme si de rien n'était.

« Je parie que vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Harry à un moment, tout en mangeant une frite.

Et bien... Drago m'a appris que tu avais été renvoyé du cours de DFM, alors c'est vrai que je me demande ce que t'a dit Dumbie, répondit Lisa. »

Drago s'était arrêté de manger et attendait avec curiosité et inquiétude la réponse de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir, et débita d'une voix éteinte.

« Je suis interdit de Quidditch pour un mois.

Quoi ! s'écrièrent en choeur ses deux amis.

Oui, je sais. Ca fait chier. C'est à peu près la même réaction que j'ai eue quand Dumbledore m'a sorti ça.

Il abuse ! Il sait que tu adores ça ! En plus, on vient tout juste d'apprendre que le recrutement pour les équipes commençait la semaine prochaine ! Si tu ne peux pas y aller...

... je risque de ne pas jouer de la saison, je suis au courant, termina Harry d'un ton morne. Vous croyez peut-être que je n'y ai pas songé ?

Attends une minute. Ce n'est peut-être pas si catastrophique que ça. Car même si tu n'es pas présent lors des sélections des joueurs, peut-être acceptera-t-on de te prendre même un mois après. Après tout, tout le monde connaît ton talent au Quidditch. Ce serait vraiment idiot de refuser de te prendre comme joueur, même si tu n'as pas participé aux sélections, déclara Drago.

C'est possible, mais rien n'est sûr... Je ne sais pas exactement qui sont ceux qui recrutent, je suppose que ce sont les capitaines des équipes, or ils n'ont aucune raison de me privilégier, même s'ils savent que je suis bon. Tu te rappelles comment j'ai été accueilli au QG des Scorpicores avant-hier, non ? Ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeau, bien que je sois le Survivant. »

Harry et Drago poussèrent un soupir abattu. Lisa, elle, s'écria avec entrain :

« Vous êtes plus idiots que ce que je pensais, les gars ! Il n'y a pas de raison d'être inquiets au sujet de Harry.

Tu as un plan, peut-être ?

Apparemment, vous ne connaissez pas vraiment le système mis en place pour le Quidditch, ici. Je suis étonnée, j'aurais cru que ce serait la première chose qui vous aurait préoccupés.

Disons qu'on n'a pas eu vraiment le temps depuis qu'on est arrivés, et qu'on ne pensait pas qu'il différait tant que ça de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. On a seulement appris que le recrutement des joueurs commençait lundi prochain. C'était écrit sur une affiche dans le hall.

Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles, mes ptits gars. Tout d'abord, il n'y a pas quatre équipes comme à Poudlard, puisque les maisons n'existent plus ici. A Northcleef, n'existent que deux équipes.

Ca, on le savait déjà.

Ce n'est pas fini. Ces deux équipes correspondent aux Lycornels et aux Scorpicores...

Moui, on pouvait s'en douter.

Si vous êtes si malins que ça, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore deviné que puisque les deux équipes correspondaient aux Clans, alors ceux qui s'occupaient du recrutement des joueurs étaient le plus souvent les leaders de chaque Clan ? »

Harry et Drago restèrent quelques instants ébahis, la bouche ouverte, réalisant ce que cela impliquait et se rendant compte par là même de leur stupidité.

« Merde ! On est trop cons ! jura Harry en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main.

Ca, je ne vous le fais pas dire, approuva Lisa en souriant, amusée.

Mais es-tu vraiment sûre que ce sont les leaders qui s'occupent de ça ? insista Drago.

Absolument sûre et certaine. En même temps, ce n'est pas une obligation pour les leaders de s'en occuper. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'ils ne se jugent pas capables d'être de bons recruteurs, alors il leur suffit de confier cette tâche à l'un des leurs. Mais si tu regardes bien, tu constateras qu'en règle générale, c'est le leader qui s'en occupe. Un exemple simple : comment crois-tu que les recrutements se passent chez les Lycornels, sachant que Viktor Krum est un joueur de Quidditch de haut niveau ? N'est-il pas le mieux placé pour prendre en main la sélection des joueurs ?

Lisa, tu es géniale ! s'écria Harry, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Cela veut dire qu'il suffit que je devienne leader des Scorpicores pour n'avoir aucun souci à me faire concernant ma place dans l'équipe. Or étant donné que je comptais déjà à la base devenir leader... En fait, je vais m'auto-sélectionner ! Epatant.

Une petite minute, objecta Drago. Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. On n'est pas encore sûr que tu deviennes le chef des Scorpicores, Harry... ils ont dit qu'il fallait qu'on leur apporte une stratégie pour affaiblir les Lycornels... et encore, même si on en trouve une, imaginez que quelqu'un d'autre leur en propose une meilleure...

C'est là que tu te trompes, intervint le Survivant, qui exultait. »

Lisa et Drago dévisagèrent Harry avec curiosité. Celui-ci mit un petit temps avant de répondre, ménageant son effet. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt fier de lui et de la tactique qu'il avait imaginée.

« Alors ? demanda la jeune fille fantôme avec impatience.

J'ai un plan, répondit le jeune homme en prononçant chacun de ses mots avec emphase. Un plan qui va à coup sûr déstabiliser les Lycornels et les humilier autant qu'ils ont pu humilier les Scorpicores il y a quelques jours.

Arrête de nous faire mariner et accouche, s'impatienta Drago, exaspéré par la façon dont Harry avait toujours adoré se donner en spectacle et passionner son auditoire.

Bon, vous savez comme moi que Viktor Krum est raide dingue de Granger. Or, Krum est le leader des Lycornels, vous me suivez ? Le but étant d'atteindre les Lycornels...

... il suffit de s'en prendre à Granger, acheva Drago, la mine songeuse.

Pas mal, concéda Lisa. Surtout que s'attaquer au leader d'un Clan et non d'un simple membre est encore plus déstabilisant...

Hé, mais c'est que vous êtes de vrais petits génies !

Ne commence pas à faire ton malin, Potter, grogna Drago, vexé.

Ouais, surtout que tout ça ne nous dit pas comment on va s'y prendre avec Granger, renchérit Lisa.

Alala, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le cerveau du groupe ? »

Harry se mit à rire en voyant les têtes vexées de ses amis, puis grimaça lorsque Drago lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Tu l'as mérité, frimeur.

Les génies sont souvent incompris... se contenta de répliquer Harry d'un air qui se voulait résigné.

Dépêche-toi de nous dire ta stratégie, avant que tes chevilles n'éclatent.

Voilà le plan : nous allons, en quelque sorte... comment dire... "forcer" Granger à rester avec nous. Ensuite, on convoque Krum pour lui dire qu'on a avec nous quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser, c'est à dire Granger. Une fois qu'il est arrivé, et il viendra, croyez-moi, on va l'obliger à faire... je ne sais pas moi... n'importe quoi qui puisse discréditer son Clan, et s'il refuse, on le menace de... euh, faire du mal à Granger. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Lisa et Drago toisèrent le jeune homme avec scepticisme.

« Euh, Harry, c'est pas pour critiquer mais... c'est pas très précis tout ça… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "forcer Granger à rester avec nous" ? Et lui "faire du mal", ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré, comme s'il n'y avait à s'inquiéter de rien.

« Par forcer, j'entends l'obliger à rester à nos côtés ; mais ça ne durera pas très longtemps, c'est pas bien méchant !

C'est bizarre, mais le terme exact me paraît plus être quelque chose comme... une prise d'otage ? ironisa Drago. Et puis pour "faire du mal", j'aimerais vraiment entendre ta définition !

Quelle petite nature t'es, Dray ! Il s'agit juste de lui faire un peu peur, mais rien de bien grave !

Mais c'est toi qui es complètement inconscient ! Très sincèrement, je déteste cette fille, mais je n'ai pas envie pour autant d'être impliqué dans une sale embrouille. Surtout que tu viens tout juste d'être renvoyé d'un cours, et d'avoir eu une sanction par Dumbledore, inutile d'en rajouter une couche ou c'est le renvoi qui nous attend !

Pff, je t'ai connu moins coincé !

Et toi moins kamikaze ! Et puis c'est quoi pour toi faire faire à Krum n'importe quoi qui puisse discréditer son Clan ? Tu comptes sûrement l'obliger à se foutre à poil et à courir nu dans toute l'école en hurlant : Les Lycornels sont des nazes !

Pourquoi pas, après tout ça ne serait pas si éloigné de ce qu'ils ont fait à plusieurs Scorpicores... d'accord, d'accord, je plaisantais ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le drôle d'air de Drago.

Lisa, dis-lui que j'ai raison, et trouvons une autre solution ! demanda le jeune Malefoy à leur amie. »

S'ils étaient tous les deux contre Harry, Drago savait qu'ils pourraient le raisonner et modifier son plan qu'il ne sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Harry et lui avaient toujours été tête brûlée, surtout durant leurs années à Poudlard ; mais bordel, il y avait des limites, et puis surtout, ils avaient dix-huit ans maintenant et le jeune Malefoy commençait à croire qu'il était temps de s'assagir un peu, du moins dans certains domaines. Et dans le domaine des conneries, Harry était décidément le champion !

« Désolée, Dray, mais je suis d'accord avec le plan de Harry. Et puis de toute façon, qu'as-tu d'autre à proposer ? »

Drago tomba des nues. Lisa avait toujours été la plus raisonnable d'eux trois, et voilà qu'elle se rangeait à la folie de Harry ! C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as entendu comme moi son plan foireux ! Si ça tourne mal, on risque le renvoi !

Tu dramatises, mon vieux, répondit le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel. Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. Et puis, tu oublies que j'ai un certain ascendant sur Granger... »

Drago soupira, peu convaincu. Certes, depuis que Harry avait embrassé Granger, il s'en servait pour la faire chanter et cela semblait fonctionner. Cependant, le jeune Malefoy se demandait combien de temps cela allait marcher. Granger n'était pas stupide. Pour l'instant, Harry ne l'avait fait chantée qu'une fois et pour une broutille, et elle s'était donc écrasée. Mais elle était sûrement capable de se rebeller le moment venu... Bien évidemment, Harry était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'en prenait pas compte. C'était désespérant !

Les deux amis continuèrent de manger leur repas en silence, tandis que Lisa les regardait. Elle rompit finalement le silence :

« Quand comptes-tu mettre ton plan à exécution, Harry ?

Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je veux devenir leader rapidement et puis, mieux vaut ne pas attendre que quelqu'un d'autre nous double en proposant un autre plan. On a vu aujourd'hui sur le panneau que Selmès ne pourrait toujours pas assurer son cours de métamorphose de 15h30 à 17h30, ce qui veut dire qu'on a tout l'après-midi devant nous. Je compte donc aller au QG des Scorpicores dès ce début d'après-midi pour leur exposer le plan.

Ca me paraît bien, approuva Lisa avec enthousiasme. »

Drago secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Lisa le surprenait. Il aurait vraiment pensé qu'elle serait de son avis. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire reculer Harry. Mais cela n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de montrer à son ami qu'il trouvait toujours son idée mauvaise.

« Quel matériel comptes-tu utiliser ? interrogea-t-il.

Comment ça ?

Et bien oui, pour "faire du mal" à Granger, tu préfères que j'apporte une batte de base-ball ou...

Très drôle ! »

Hermione Granger était elle aussi en train de déjeuner avec ses amis Ron et Neville à l'intérieur du RU. Elle écoutait attentivement ce que lui disaient ses deux amis car ils étaient en train de lui raconter comment s'étaient déroulés les cours du mercredi qu'elle avait manqués étant malade. Ron et Neville lui expliquèrent très brièvement le contenu du cours de potion, car ce n'était pas vraiment celui-là qui intéressait Hermione, puisqu'elle avait déjà assisté au premier cours de cette matière et savait donc à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Ils insistèrent donc beaucoup plus sur le cours de communication puis sur la bête noire de la jeune fille : le Quidditch.

« Le cours de communication a été très cool, lui assura Ron. De toute façon, tu connais Lupin, ce n'est pas le genre de profs qui te prend la tête. En plus, il n'a fait que présenter sa matière en nous donnant le programme du semestre et en nous expliquant ce qu'il attendait de nous, donc le cours n'a pas vraiment commencé et tu n'auras aucune note à rattraper.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement ?

C'est assez bizarre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la communication est une nouvelle matière au programme de cette année. Et on dit que ce serait Dumbledore qui aurait décidé de la faire enseigner en première année. Apparemment, il cherche à combattre les Clans et enseigner la communication est pour lui un moyen d'obliger tous les étudiants à s'ouvrir aux autres, ou plus précisément, c'est pour mieux effacer les rivalités...

Cela rejoint le fait qu'il nous ait tous mélangés dans les appartements... grommela Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait de se retrouver avec Potter et Malefoy. Mais en quoi va consister cette matière ?

C'est assez varié, pour ne pas dire bizarre, expliqua Neville. En gros, à la base, elle est censée nous aider à appréhender le monde du travail, et on va ainsi faire pas mal de simulations d'entretien avec de potentiels employeurs, on aura même pour ceux qui veulent la possibilité de faire des stages au ministère de la Magie par exemple, etc... Mais sinon, il y aura aussi toute une autre partie de la matière qui va consister à étudier les moyens de communication actuels et antérieurs, comme la Poudre de Cheminette par exemple, et tiens-toi bien Mione car je crois que ça va te plaire, on va aussi étudier les moyens de communication moldus !

C'est formidable ! s'extasia la jeune fille.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mon père quand je vais lui apprendre ça... Il va sûrement vouloir m'emprunter mes cours ! se lamenta Ron qui réalisa qu'il allait devoir prendre des notes peut-être un peu plus assidûment qu'à l'ordinaire.

Au fait, Lupin a ajouté que les Travaux Dirigés (TD) commençaient la semaine prochaine.

Oui je sais, c'est affiché au tableau du hall depuis ce matin.

Vous croyez que ça va nous faire plus de boulot ?

Forcément, répondit Hermione. Surtout que pour l'instant, on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons surchargés de travail. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est prendre des notes pendant les cours magistraux, et les relire à l'occasion. Grâce aux TD, on aura des devoirs et on va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tu dis ça comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle, gémit Ron qui se serait parfaitement contenté de s'abstenir de devoirs.

Pense positivement. Pour l'instant, les cours de potion par exemple, sont assez ennuyeux parce qu'on ne voit que l'aspect théorique et historique de la matière. En TD par contre, nous allons probablement mettre en pratique les potions vues en amphi et je suis sûre que ce sera très intéressant.

Parle pour toi. Tu as toujours aimé les cours de Rogue, en dehors du prof lui-même. Moi, les potions ne m'ont jamais passionné.

Et moi alors ? se plaignit Neville, dont les cauchemars étaient toujours peuplés du terrible professeur.

Bon, changeons de sujet, si ça vous déprime, proposa Hermione en réprimant un sourire devant les airs dépités de ses amis.

Oui, parlons du cours de sport ! Il faut qu'on te mette au courant, vu que tu l'as loupé mercredi, dit Ron, qui redevenait enthousiaste dès que le mot "Quidditch" faisait son apparition.

C'est moi qui vais déprimer maintenant, murmura la jeune fille en faisant la grimace. Comment est le prof ? Un certain Schmidt, c'est ça ? Il est sympa au moins ?

Euh...

Oh non, gémit Hermione. Si en plus, le prof est imbuvable, je risque le suicide !

Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, je te jure, voulut la réconforter Neville. C'est juste qu'il est un peu... comment dire... euh...

Autoritaire ? suggéra Ron. Mais pas trop non plus, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'humeur de son amie s'assombrir. Juste comme il faut. Tu sais bien, il fait partie de ces profs qui cherchent à tout prix à se faire respecter, mais il n'est pas méchant au fond.

J'ai comme l'impression que vous parlez du diable en personne, mais que vous cherchez à le faire passer pour un ange afin de me ménager... déclara Hermione en les dévisageant avec méfiance. Je me trompe ?

Tu te fais des idées, tu nous demandes notre avis, on te le donne, c'est tout.

Mouais, je suppose que de toute façon, je jugerai par moi-même le moment venu... décréta la jeune fille, pas vraiment convaincue.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, si ça peut te rassurer, dit Ron, nous ne commencerons pas le Quidditch tout de suite. On se contente de peaufiner notre technique de vol. On fait de la vitesse, des slaloms, des courses, des relais, des...

Génial. Tout ce que j'aime, ironisa-t-elle, le moral à zéro.

Ne t'en fais pas, Mione, ça ne durera qu'un semestre, la rassura Neville. Durant le second, nous étudierons la plongée sous-marine magique. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Elle nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai qu'un semestre à tenir, et après, c'est du gateau, murmura-t-elle, quelque peu réconfortée.

Exactement ! »

Les trois amis continuèrent de manger leur repas en silence, et Hermione en profita pour jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle tout en grignotant. Après quelques minutes d'observation, la jeune fille réalisa avec un certain malaise à quel point les Clans étaient ancrés dans le mode de vie des étudiants de l'université. En effet, il semblait que le RU en lui-même soit divisé en deux : ainsi la partie droite du restaurant était-elle occupée par des étudiants arborant fièrement sur leur robe l'emblème d'un Scorpion jaune et noir, tandis que la partie gauche comprenait des Lycornels. Je suis d'ailleurs assise dans cette partie, songea-t-elle soudain. Et aux côtés de deux membres de ce Clan, qui plus est !

Elle commençait tout juste à déprimer en songeant qu'elle était sans nul doute l'une des seules à être toujours "indépendante", lorsqu'un jeune homme assis tout seul au fond du RU attira son attention. C'était le fait qu'il mange seul à une table qui l'avait intriguée. Son visage arborait une expression neutre, et tout en mangeant il écoutait de la musique comme le montrait le casque qu'il portait et qui masquait ses oreilles. Une petite minute... songea Hermione, de plus en plus interloquée. Depuis quand un jeune Sorcier a-t-il des écouteurs pour écouter de la musique ? C'est une pratique moldue !

Bien décidée à assouvir sa curiosité, elle se tourna vers Neville assis à côté d'elle et lui montra du doigt l'étrange étudiant pour lui demander s'il savait de qui il s'agissait.

« J'ai entendu des étudiantes parler de lui sur son passage, quand nous faisions la queue pour acheter nos tickets, répondit le jeune Londubat. Apparemment, il a l'air d'être considéré un peu comme un marginal, ici. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il n'appartient à aucun Clan, d'où le fait qu'il soit mis à l'écart. »

Il n'appartient à aucun Clan ! Miracle ! songea Hermione, qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi cette université comptait-elle d'autres étudiants se trouvant dans la même situation qu'elle... Ce n'était pas grand chose, pourtant apprendre cela fit le plus grand bien à la jeune fille. Elle jeta un autre coup d'oeil en direction du jeune homme solitaire, qui venait de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie, et adressa alors une prière muette : pourvu qu'il reste "indépendant" et ne change pas d'avis !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ? lui demanda Neville en constatant sa soudaine euphorie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Non, ce n'est rien... ou plutôt si, il y a quelque chose, affirma-t-elle après un temps. »

Elle se rembrunit en songeant qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'explique avec ses deux meilleurs amis, car ils étaient en train de prendre des directions différentes et il fallait qu'ils en parlent s'ils ne voulaient pas leur relation se détériore. Il fallait surtout qu'elle sorte ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle en avait besoin et savait qu'elle se sentirait mieux après. Elle avait hésité un instant à se confier à eux, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux, mais parce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes des Lycornels et ne la comprendraient donc peut-être pas, à son grand dam mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Cependant, elle avait finalement décidé de se lancer à l'eau et de tout leur dire, tout simplement parce que si elle n'était même pas capable d'annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle comptait suivre un chemin différent du leur, un chemin où elle devrait d'ailleurs vraisemblablement les combattre, alors il ne servait à rien de lutter et elle pouvait bien abandonner tout de suite.

« En fait, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je ne fais partie d'aucun Clan... commença-t-elle lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots avec prudence.

Oui, et tu devrais d'ailleurs te dépêcher d'aller te faire recruter chez les Lycornels, Mione, déclara aussitôt Ron tout en mâchant un bout de pain. Comme ça, ça t'éviterait d'avoir des ennuis et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. »

Hermione resta un moment sans voix. Décidément, non seulement Ron manquait toujours aussi cruellement de tact et de perspicacité, mais en plus il ne la comprenait vraiment pas !

« Tu sais, les Lycornels ne sont pas mauvais, renchérit Neville. D'ailleurs, Viktor Krum est le leader et tu es bien placée pour savoir que c'est quelqu'un de bien, sinon tu ne serais pas sortie un an avec lui. C'est juste ce John et ses copains qui ont un peu déconné, mais il paraît que Viktor Krum l'a sévèrement remis à sa place, et que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Et c'est suffisant pour toi ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres situations similaires dans le futur ? Vous êtes vraiment naïfs, tous les deux. Et puis de toute façon, même si Viktor l'a sévèrement remis à sa place, comme vous dites - d'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir ce que cela signifie exactement... il l'a grondé, il l'a réprimandé en lui faisant jurer de ne pas recommencer ? Je doute que cela soit vraiment efficace... - croyez-vous que ce soit à Viktor de jouer ce rôle ? Franchement, depuis quand est-ce aux étudiants eux-mêmes de régler des problèmes de cette envergure ? C'est à se demander pourquoi il existe des règlements dans les écoles !

Mione...

Non, vous allez m'écouter jusqu'au bout, tous les deux. Je refuse de faire partie des Lycornels, et pas plus des Scorpicores, d'ailleurs. Je trouve ces Clans tellement pathétiques et malsains, et ça m'attriste de vous voir impliqués là-dedans. Je sais parfaitement qu'en agissant ainsi, je me mets à l'écart et que je risque de me faire des ennemis, mais ma décision est prise, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Justement, es-tu sûre de prendre la bonne décision ? insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu as bien réfléchi à ce que tu risques de perdre en agissant ainsi ?

Et vous ? Avez-vous bien réfléchi à ce que vous cautionnez ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Il faut tout le temps que tu exagères tout ! fulmina le jeune Weasley. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sentir honteux ?

Peut-être parce que vous semblez avoir oublié ce que représentait notre maison, les Gryffondors, à Poudlard. Quelque chose qui s'appelait "courage".

Tu nous traites de lâches !

Parfaitement.

Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que tous les étudiants qui sont ici, et nous sommes plusieurs centaines, sont des lâches. Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu les choses, comme toujours ? grogna Ron, exaspéré. On dirait que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire la morale, comme si tu possédais la science infuse ! Redescends un peu sur terre, et regarde les choses en face ! Depuis que cela commence à s'ébruiter que tu ne fais partie d'aucun Clan, tu n'as eu que des ennuis ! Tu sembles oublier qu'on est allé jusqu'à te lancer un sort te rendant agonisante dans ton lit rien qu'à cause de ça ! Imagine un peu ce qui t'attend si tu poursuis dans cette voie ?

Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, rétorqua Hermione en se levant, les dents serrées. Je pensais pouvoir au moins compter sur vous pour me souhaiter bonne chance dans cette voie, justement. Mais j'ai dû me tromper.

Hermione... rassis-toi, murmura Neville, l'éternel diplomate. Nous devons encore discu...

Non, la discussion est close. Apparemment, il est clair que nous avons des opinions divergentes, et que ce sujet n'apportera que la discorde entre nous. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je ne veux pas que nous nous brouillions à cause de ces stupides Clans. Ils font déjà bien assez de mal comme ça. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pendant quelques temps, que nous restions chacun de notre côté. En dehors des moments où nous sommes ensemble dans l'appartement, évidemment.

C'est ridicule, grommela Ron, dont l'humeur s'était radoucie. Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes amis et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous éviter.

C'est justement parce que nous sommes amis que je veux agir ainsi. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je cherche à vous protéger. Vous avez vu comme moi comment ce matin, dans l'amphi, cette fille m'a évitée lorsqu'elle m'a reconnue. Ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est une situation qui se reproduira et auquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. Je suppose qu'elle a agi ainsi parce qu'elle craint d'être vue en ma compagnie, et donc cela signifie que tous ceux qui resteront à mes côtés risqueront d'être eux aussi ennuyés. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Oui, mais ça n'a aucune importance ! s'écria Ron. Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accords, nous n'aurons jamais honte de toi, Mione, et nous sommes prêts à encaisser les coups. Je ne vois donc aucune raison de chercher à t'éviter.

Vous êtes sympas, les gars, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais croyez-moi, c'est la meilleure solution. Pensez-vous que j'arriverai à tenir le coup si je vois mes deux meilleurs amis se faire ennuyer à cause de moi ? Ne faites pas cette tête pour autant ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs mines de déterrés. Après tout, nous continuerons à nous voir tous les jours puisque nous vivons dans le même appartement. Les choses ne seront différentes qu'à l'extérieur de l'appart'.

Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, insista Ron. Et nous, tu ne crois pas que nous voulons aussi te protéger ?

C'est vrai, approuva Neville. Et puis, seule, que vas-tu bien pouvoir faire ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. D'ailleurs, je ne serai sûrement pas seule. J'ai comme l'intuition qu'il y a d'autres étudiants dans la même situation que moi, ici.

Tu veux parler de ce mec qui était assis tout seul dans le RU que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure ? demanda Neville.

Oui, je suis bien décidée à ce qu'on fasse ami-ami, lui et moi ! répondit Hermione, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres. Bon, je dois y aller, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer de nouvelles protestations. »

La jeune fille adressa un dernier sourire rassurant en direction de ses deux amis, puis prit son plateau qu'elle alla déposer à l'endroit indiqué où des elfes de maison prendraient ensuite le relais pour le débarrasser, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte lui permettant de quitter le RU, elle entendit Ron lui crier : "Bonne chance!" et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie, et se sentant pleine d'énergie comme rarement elle avait pu l'être.

Une chose était sûre : de la chance, elle allait en avoir besoin.

_Bureau de Dumbledore, 13h00 :_

Le directeur de Poudlard avait convoqué les trois personnes sur qui il pensait pouvoir le plus compter : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Ilona Zavinski. Cette dernière était une de ses amies de longue date, et il avait pleinement confiance en elle. Dès le départ précipité de Harry de son bureau, Albus Dumbledore avait ressenti le besoin de rassembler ces trois personnes afin de s'entretenir avec elles, même si c'était surtout la nouvelle troublante qu'il avait apprise par l'intermédiaire de Maugrey qui l'avait poussé à les réunir dans son bureau.

Pourquoi ces trois personnes-ci en particulier ? Tout d'abord parce qu'il les respectait et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elles, mais aussi parce qu'elles étaient toutes les trois amenées à côtoyer l'objet de son inquiétude, Harry Potter, et ensuite parce que ces trois personnes étaient du même avis que lui concernant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et l'université de Northcleef. De ce fait, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Ilona Zavinski étaient les personnes les mieux placées pour l'aider.

« Pourquoi se réunir à cette heure-ci, Albus ? lui demanda Ilona. J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure.

Pareil pour moi, déclara Remus. Pourquoi nous avoir appelés ?

J'avais besoin de vous, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Je viens de vivre quelques minutes assez... éprouvantes, et il m'a paru nécessaire de faire le point avec vous immédiatement, tant que les événements étaient encore frais dans mon esprit. Asseyez-vous, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, mais j'aimerais connaître vos avis respectifs. »

Ils obéirent tous les trois sans discuter, chacun sachant que Dumbledore ne parlait jamais à la légère et qu'il devait donc s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

« Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle assez dérangeante, déclara le Directeur avec un air grave. Dimitri Karkaroff, un ancien élève de cette université, qui terminait son cycle universitaire l'année dernière, a été retrouvé mort il y a de cela quelques minutes. Maugrey vient de m'avertir, c'est lui qui a trouvé le corps.

C'était le leader des Scorpicores, murmura Ilona Zavinski, l'air soucieux.

Croyez-vous que sa mort ait un rapport avec Northcleef ? questionna Remus.

C'est évident, répliqua la vieille femme. Sa mort est en lien direct avec les maudits Clans de cette université, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Croyez-moi, cela fait des lustres que j'enseigne ici, et je sais à quoi m'en tenir concernant ces gangs. Depuis qu'ils se sont installés, rien ne va plus. C'est la gangraine de cette université.

Dans quelles circonstances Maugrey a-t-il retrouvé le corps ? interrogea Sirius.

C'est ça le plus horrible. Le jeune Karkaroff s'est pendu dans sa chambre.

Mon dieu, chuchota Remus en fermant les yeux.

Dans la maison de ses parents ?

Non, il ne vivait plus avec ses parents depuis qu'il faisait ses études à Northcleef. Il avait loué un appartement dans le quartier Sorcier du Sud de Londres depuis cette année et y vivait seul. Après avoir pris mes fonctions ici, j'avais décidé de l'interroger car je pensais que si les Scorpicores étaient bel et bien liés à Voldemort, il était sans doute une des clés de l'enquête. Maugrey était sur le coup et devait mener l'interrogatoire, mais il s'est vite rendu compte de la difficulté à mettre la main sur Dimitri Karkaroff puisque celui-ci avait disparu depuis cet été et ne donnait plus de nouvelles à aucun de ses proches. Maugrey s'est rendu à son appartement aujourd'hui car il a été prévenu ce matin par un des voisins de Dimitri que celui-ci venait de rentrer chez lui. Quand il est arrivé, il était déjà trop tard... Dimitri s'était suicidé et il a laissé une lettre derrière lui, expliquant son mal-être, sa solitude bref, qu'il n'avait plus le goût de vivre... »

Un lourd silence suivit le discours sordide de Dumbledore. Puis, Sirius prit la parole :

« Des conneries, tout ça. Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il se soit suicidé. Je dirais plutôt qu'_on l'a suicidé_.

Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Ilona. Il y a vraiment trop de coïncidences douteuses pour que ce suicide soit le fruit du hasard.

C'est un assassinat, renchérit Remus, catégorique. »

Dumbledore arbora un début de sourire.

« Me voilà rassuré, déclara-t-il. Figurez-vous que j'ai fait part de mes suspicions à monsieur Fudge et il s'est contenté de me rire au nez. Je voulais avoir votre opinion pour me conforter dans ma position...

Fudge est un idiot sans cervelle, vous devriez pourtant le savoir, dit Sirius.

Je sais bien, mais nous passons tous par des moments de doute. Bon, ceci n'est pas la seule nouvelle que j'ai à vous apprendre. J'aimerais que l'on parle de Harry. Il m'inquiète de plus en plus ces temps-ci, vous savez. Il nous donne beaucoup de fil à retordre.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna Ilona qui avait renvoyé le jeune homme de son cours quelques heures plus tôt. »

Dumbledore expliqua alors son entrevue avec le Survivant qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, et raconta aussi comment il avait demandé à Hermione Granger de surveiller le jeune homme.

« Est-ce bien prudent ? demanda Remus. Si Harry réalise qu'on l'espionne, il nous fera encore moins confiance qu'à l'heure actuelle, et ce n'est déjà pas brillant...

J'ai mesuré les risques, et il y en a très peu, croyez-moi, assura Dumbledore. J'ai confiance en mademoiselle Granger, c'est une jeune fille intelligente et pleine de ressources, je suis certain qu'elle saura accomplir sa mission sans problème.

Je ne savais pas que Harry posait tant de soucis, murmura Sirius, l'air sombre. J'ai toujours su que c'était un enfant difficile mais je mettais cela sur le compte de la jeunesse... Après tout, moi-même, étant jeune, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries... Je pensais qu'avec l'âge, il mûrirait et acquerrait un peu de bon sens. Et puis, j'avoue que depuis quelques temps, il ne me parle plus comme avant, il ne se confie plus... et avec mon statut de fugitif, je suis toujours sur la route et je n'ai que peu de temps à lui accorder... Bon sang, je fais vraiment un piètre parrain !

Sirius, je t'en prie, ne commence surtout pas à culpabiliser. Nous sommes tous fautifs dans l'histoire, à part toi, qui étant donné ton passé à Azkaban, n'a vraiment rien à te reprocher. De plus, ajouta le directeur, et c'est ce qui a de quoi m'inquiéter, Harry est, d'une certaine manière, lié à Dimitri Karkarroff, vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi. »

Il leur présenta alors le rapport que Hermione lui avait fait dans son bureau quelques jours plus tôt, concernant cette fameuse soirée où elle avait vu Harry et Drago recevoir une lettre de Dimitri Karkaroff apportée par un oiseau et expliquant à Harry comment devenir leader des Scorpicores.

« Cette lettre de Dimitri est en fait le seul signe de son existence depuis qu'il a disparu cet été, expliqua Dumbledore. Et maintenant il est mort...

Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit lui qui l'a écrite ?

Là est la question. Pour y répondre, il nous faudrait cette lettre afin d'en analyser l'écriture. D'ailleurs, concernant l'autre lettre, celle où Dimitri donne les raisons de son soi-disant suicide, j'ai déjà chargé des hommes de l'analyser. L'idéal serait donc d'avoir en main propre les deux lettres pour les comparer. Le problème est que pour celle qui nous manque, c'est Harry qui la détient. Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi la contribution de Miss Granger à nos projets est-elle si importante ?

Vous voulez demander à cette jeune fille de fouiller dans les affaires de Harry Potter ? s'étonna Ilona.

Exactement. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je les ai placés dans le même appartement ?

Et si elle se fait prendre ?

C'est un risque à courir, mais au point où nous en sommes, et étant donné les maigres indices dont nous disposons, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix. De plus, je vous ai déjà certifié que Miss Granger était une jeune fille brillante et très imaginative. Elle saura se sortir de cette situation.

N'est-ce pas un peu déplacé d'obliger cette jeune personne à nous aider ? s'inquiéta Remus.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir agir autrement, admit Dumbledore en soupirant. Mais je vous le répète, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons avancer, et elle est notre seul moyen d'obtenir cette lettre. De plus, elle est peut-être aussi la clé qui nous permettra d'aider Harry...

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Harry nourrit d'étranges sentiments à son égard, expliqua le directeur en souriant avec amusement. Et je suis sûr qu'en forçant un peu les choses comme je l'ai fait, c'est à dire en les plaçant dans le même appartement, il pourrait naître une relation des plus surprenantes... »

Remus et Ilona affichèrent un visage sceptique.

« Vous pensez que Harry puisse être amoureux d'elle ? Je vous trouve un peu optimiste.

Non, je crois qu'il a raison, appuya Sirius en souriant joyeusement à son tour. Harry me parle sans cesse de cette fille depuis que je le connais. Etant petit, il ne se passait pas une de nos rencontres sans qu'il ne mentionne son nom. Il me racontait comment il aimait lui jouer des tours et l'énerver. Un jour, j'ai voulu le taquiner et je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas un peu amoureux d'elle. Il s'est fâché tout rouge, m'a certifié qu'il la détesterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et est parti en claquant la porte. Ensuite, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine.

Une telle réaction me paraît trop exagérée pour être honnête, jubila le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice. »

Remus se prononça avec prudence :

« Seul l'avenir nous dira si vous avez deviné juste.

Je l'espère de tout coeur. Je crois que Miss Granger ne pourrait qu'avoir une influence bénéfique sur Harry.

A moins qu'ils ne s'entretuent avant de sortir ensemble, fit remarquer Sirius en pouffant de rire.

Tout de même, cela ne vous inquiète-t-il pas de voir le jeune Potter prendre le chemin du leader des Scorpicores ? demanda Ilona, revenant sur un sujet moins plaisant.

Bien sûr que si, avoua Dumbledore en se rembrunissant. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. C'est le choix de Harry et nous devons lui laisser son libre-arbitre.

Je parie qu'il agit ainsi à cause de Voldemort, soupira Sirius. Il n'a jamais cessé de me dire qu'il voulait le tuer à tout prix. Je présume qu'il compte se rapprocher de lui par l'intermédiaire de ces Clans ?

C'est aussi comme ça que je l'imagine raisonner, approuva le directeur. Malheureusement je le répète, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'en empêcher. En revanche, nous pouvons agir activement pour tenter d'éliminer ces Clans et découvrir le secret qui lie cette université à Voldemort. C'est pourquoi j'ai confié à miss Granger le soin de surveiller Harry, et c'est aussi pour cela que je vais lui demander de retrouver cette lettre. Après tout, c'est un des seuls indices dont nous disposons... »

Tous acquiescèrent en silence.

« Quoique, il y a encore autre chose, déclara soudain Dumbledore en se levant et en se dirigeant vers une étagère. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit-il en s'adressant à Remus et Sirius. Je viens de vous expliquer le contenu du rapport que m'a fait Hermione Granger et je vous ai parlé de cet oiseau qui a déposé la fameuse lettre dans les mains de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien figurez-vous que pour mieux visualiser la scène et être sûr qu'aucun détail n'aurait échappé à miss Granger, je lui ai demandé de mettre ses souvenirs dans une Pensine... que voici, termina-t-il en prenant l'objet magique entre ses mains et en le déposant sur son bureau.

Où voulez-vous en venir ?

C'est au sujet de l'oiseau, expliqua le directeur. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agirait tout naturellement d'un hibou, mais en regardant plus attentivement - les souvenirs de Hermione Granger étaient assez flous par rapport à l'oiseau et comme il est resté assez haut dans le ciel, j'ai eu du mal à l'identifier - je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de tel.

Un pigeon voyageur, dans ce cas ? suggéra Ilona. Ce sont les moldus qui utilisent ce procédé, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que des Sorciers se servent de ruses moldues.

Non, ce n'en était pas un, assura-t-il. J'ai fait des recherches, et je suis maintenant sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'un cygne.

Un cygne ? Dans notre région ?

Plutôt inhabituel, je vous l'accorde. C'est pour cela que j'ai été intrigué et que j'en suis venu au raisonnement suivant. Premièrement, je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de la présence de cygnes dans la région. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas plus au courant de l'existence de cygnes apprivoisés, capables d'aller porter des missives. En définitive, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion : et s'il s'agissait d'un animagus ? »

Sirius et Remus en restèrent muets de stupeur.

« Montrez-nous donc cette Pensine, décidèrent-ils aussitôt. »

Dumbledore s'exécuta avec plaisir et les laissa s'immerger totalement dans les pensées laissées par la jeune Granger. Le directeur voulait savoir s'il y avait une chance pour que l'hypothèse d'un animagus soit exacte, et qui mieux que Sirius et Remus étaient indiqués pour lui fournir la réponse à sa question ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour dans la pièce.

« Alors ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

On dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'un cygne, approuva Remus.

Oui, mais s'agit-il d'un animagus à votre avis ?

On ne peut jamais en être sûr, même si c'est vrai qu'il existe des signes qui ne trompent pas. Le principal est le regard de l'animal. Un animal "normal" a un regard différent de celui d'un être humain. Il est plus vide car dénué d'intelligence. Or lorsque nous nous transformons en animagus, nous prenons certes l'apparence d'un animal, mais une chose reste intacte : nos yeux. Et malheureusement, pour le cas présent, le cygne est beaucoup trop éloigné pour que nous puissions plonger notre regard dans le sien, et tenter d'y déceler une présence humaine... déclara Sirius, navré.

Je comprends, je m'en doutais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer étayer mon hypothèse, avoua le directeur.

Elle reste tout à fait valable, le rassura Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas la prouver qu'il faut l'écarter. Gardons cette hypothèse en mémoire et peut-être qu'un élément futur viendra l'appuyer. »

Tous approuvèrent les paroles sages de Lunard. Puis, Dumbledore aborda un autre sujet :

« Sinon, Remus, comment s'est passé ton premier cours avec Harry ?

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, surtout que comme nous étions en amphi, je n'ai pas vraiment pu le surveiller. Il a été plutôt calme. En tout cas, il s'est beaucoup mieux conduit qu'avec Ilona !

Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude que les professeurs répondent à ses provocations. Ilona a beaucoup de répartie, déclara Dumbledore, amusé.

Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour être indulgente avec ce morveux ! Je vais lui en faire baver et lui apprendre les bonnes manières !

Du moment que tu restes juste, je ne critiquerai pas ta manière d'enseigner, Ilona, répondit le directeur en souriant. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Beaucoup de professeur sont malheureusement aveuglés par son statut de Survivant.

D'où sa mauvaise éducation et son arrogance. Faites-moi confiance, avec moi, il sera traité comme un étudiant normal ; j'y veillerai personnellement, déclara Ilona sur un ton résolu.

Pauvre Harry, murmura Sirius en souhaitant bien du courage à son filleul.

Et toi, Sirius ? Quand seras-tu prêt ? lui demanda Remus. Je croyais que tu étais parvenu à changer d'identité et que tu avais même fait une petite sortie sous ton nouveau visage.

Oui, mais la potion ne fait pas encore son effet assez longtemps.

Cela fait déjà deux cours que tu n'as pas pu assurer ! Il faut que tu te dépêches.

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais à Rogue ! C'est lui qui est chargé de préparer cette foutue potion. Je savais bien qu'il serait incompétent...

Severus est tout à fait indiqué pour accomplir cette tache, répliqua doucement Dumbledore, amusé de constater que la rivalité entre ces deux vieux ennemis était toujours présente. Il m'a certifié en avoir bientôt terminé concernant l'amélioration de la durée de l'effectivité de la potion. Tu pourras bientôt endosser le rôle de William Selmès à plein temps.

Parfait, jubila Patmol en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cela fait cinq ans que je suis en fuite. Il était grand temps que je me pose... »

_Toujours le même jour, 14h00 :_

Cela faisait depuis un bon moment déjà que Hermione cherchait l'étrange garçon. Elle était pourtant sortie peu de temps après lui du RU, mais après tout il était inutile de se leurrer : l'université était grande et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait bien pu aller après avoir terminé son déjeuner. Elle était stupide d'espérer le trouver dans cette immensité de salles, de couloirs et de bâtiments. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de le recroiser quelque part ou d'entendre parler de lui... Charmante perspective.

Déçue de devoir compter sur une rencontre hasardeuse pour espérer le revoir, elle décida de s'occuper pour penser à autre chose, et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque Universitaire (B.U) afin de recopier les notes du cours de potion qu'elle avait manqué. Ce sera toujours ça de fait, songea-t-elle en soupirant. En chemin, elle croisa Viktor Krum, son ex petit ami.

« Mioneuh, je t'en prrie, accorrde-moi un peu de temps, il faut qu'on parle, lui demanda-t-il, le regard suppliant.

Très bien, je t'écoute, soupira la jeune fille.

Je sais que depuis l'incident de l'autre jourr, tu ne porrtes pas en grrande estime les Lycorrnels, mais crrois-moi, j'ai rremis de l'orrdrre dans le Clan et...

Viktor, l'interrompit Hermione. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de cela avec toi, ça ne nous mènera nulle part car nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord !

Ecoute-moi deux minutes, ce ne serra pas long, insista-t-il. Le Clan des Lycorrnels n'a été créé que pour établir une défense contre celui des Scorpicores qui s'est mis en place préalablement. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé l'offensive, or il fallait bien qu'un autre Clan se crée pour s'élever contre eux !

C'est vrai, je suis d'accord, reconnut la jeune fille. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre... qu'est-ce qui te motive exactement ? Et jusqu'où comptes-tu aller ?

Le but des Lycornels est d'éliminer le Clan des Scorpicores, ce sont eux qui sont nuisibles à l'université, pas nous.

Donc cela veut dire qu'une fois que vous parviendrez à éliminer tous les Scorpicores, toute cette histoire de Clans sera terminé ?

Oui.

Donc les Lycornels eux-mêmes n'existeront plus ?

Et bien... non, pas tout à fait. Le Clan des Lycornels sera le seul à exister, car après tout, même une fois l'ordre rétabli, il faudra nous assurer que tout ne recommence pas, donc il faudra que notre Clan subsiste pour éviter une rechute. »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! En fait, chaque Clan souhaite éliminer l'autre dans le seul but d'asseoir son autorité sur l'université ! C'est pitoyable, vous me dégoûtez. Tu as changé, Viktor. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Mais...

Je suis pressée, je m'en vais. »

La jeune fille le quitta et se dirigea précipitamment vers l'entrée de la BU sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Etait-ce la soif de pouvoir qui avait rendu son ancien petit ami si aveugle et ambitieux ? Les Lycornels pas plus que les Scorpicores ne cherchaient à rendre sa liberté à l'université : chacun tentait d'éliminer l'autre afin de devenir l'unique Clan de Northcleef ! C'était impensable.

Enervée, Hermione pénétra en trombe à l'intérieur de la BU et eut droit à un regard furibon de la part d'une documentaliste, qui lui demanda de faire moins de bruit. La mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille s'accentua, mais sa colère tomba d'un coup lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette d'un certain garçon attablé seul dans un coin de la BU. Quelle ne fut en effet pas sa surprise de découvrir celui qu'elle cherchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, en train d'écouter de la musique avec des écouteurs moldus et de lire !

Sa mauvaise humeur envolée, la jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça sur lui. Elle était consciente de la veine qu'elle avait d'être tombée sur lui et elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle et - plus important encore - il _fallait_ qu'il supporte sa cause, aussi perdue soit-elle. Elle prit place juste en face de lui, inspira à fond pour se donner du courage, et se lança à l'eau.

« Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle car le silence était de mise dans la vaste bibliothèque. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, et ôta ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, poursuivit-elle, encouragée par le fait qu'il semblait prêt à l'entendre. Et toi ?

Christopher Banks, répondit-il en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

Tu as l'air surpris que je vienne te parler, je me trompe ?

Je dois avouer que je suis étonné, reconnut-il en souriant. A vrai dire, tu dois être la première personne à m'adresser la parole depuis que je suis ici, et c'est ma deuxième année à Northcleef.

Pourquoi donc ?

Disons que je fais un peu office de brebis galeuse dans cette université... répondit-il évasivement. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention à toi. Si tu ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis, déguerpis vite avant que l'on ne te voie en ma compagnie.

Et pourquoi devrais-je te fausser compagnie si vite, alors que tu m'as l'air tout à fait sympathique ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement tout en secouant la tête.

« Tu es une drôle de fille... Tu n'es donc pas au courant de la manière dont est régie cette université ?

Si.

Alors tu dois savoir que ce sont les Clans ici qui font la loi. Or je ne fais partie d'aucun Clan... et je dois payer mon indépendance par cet isolement. Maintenant que tu es au courant, dépêche-toi de partir, je ne voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis inutiles.

Et si je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie ? Et si je n'appartiens moi-même à aucun Clan ? Et si je te proposais de m'aider à les éliminer de cette université ? »

Christopher Banks plissa les yeux et la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

« C'est une blague ?

Non, je suis sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis il soupira et prit la parole :

« Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

Parce que je trouve cette situation ridicule et insupportable, parce que je déteste cette maudite ambiance et parce que c'est ce que je crois être bien.

Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, je n'ai aucun plan, reconnut-elle en se triturant la lèvre inférieure, l'air embêté. Mais c'est pour ça que je recherche des gens dans la même situation que moi et motivés afin de commencer à y réfléchir.

Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit-il alors en remettant ses écouteurs. »

Ebahie, Hermione en resta quelques instants sans voix. Zut ! Il n'était pas censé réagir ainsi ! Il était destiné à l'aider ! Il _devait_ l'aider !

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intéressé ? insista-t-elle, butée. »

Il retira ses écouteurs de mauvaise grâce, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Ecoute, cela fait un an que j'étudie ici et je doute sincèrement que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour changer la situation.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tout le monde pense comme toi, donc forcément personne ne bouge le petit doigt pour tenter quelque chose !

Et toi, une première année, tu penses en être capable ? Tu n'as même pas de plan ! Désolé, mais je déteste me lancer dans quelque chose sans savoir où je mets les pieds.

Moi aussi figure-toi, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

On est d'accord là-dessus. Et c'est bien parce que c'est compliqué que j'ai décidé de ne rien faire.

Tu baisses les bras sans avoir même essayé ! Pense un peu à ce que cela changerait si nous réussissions ! Tu ne serais plus isolé comme maintenant et...

Je ne suis pas si malheureux que cela, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis peut-être seul, mais au moins on me laisse tranquille.

Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que ceux qui choisissaient d'être indépendants se faisaient ennuyer à tout bout de champ.

Oui, mais pas moi. Je suis un cas spécial, répondit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

C'est à dire ?

Je suis un animagus. Je peux me transformer en papillon. Disons que je me suis servi de cette particularité pour passer un deal avec les chefs de chaque Clan...

Comment ça ?

Grâce à cette capacité, je peux jouer un rôle d'espion à la perfection. Donc chaque Clan a intérêt à ce que j'espionne pour son compte. Le problème est que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'appartenir à l'un d'eux. Tout comme toi, je les trouve pathétiques. J'ai donc passé un accord avec eux : si jamais l'un d'eux m'attaque, je leur ai assuré que je passerais immédiatement dans le camp adverse. Du coup, aucun des deux ne me cherche, et je me trouve très bien comme ça.

Génial... »

Hermione resta songeuse quelques instants, émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment besoin de ce type ! A eux deux, ils pourraient faire bouger les choses, elle le sentait.

« Ecoute, réfléchis quand même à ma proposition, reprit-elle. Même si personne ne te cherche, tu dois finir par t'ennuyer, isolé comme tu es ! Je te garantis que si tu te joins à moi, il y aura de l'action et au moins tu ne te feras pas chier une seconde ! »

Christopher Banks esquissa un sourire. A ce moment, la jeune fille sut qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible et elle ajouta avec enthousiasme :

« Mets ta particularité à mon service, et nous ferons des étincelles !

Je n'en suis pas si sûr... à deux, ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu as l'air d'oublier que c'est deux Clans entiers qu'il s'agit d'affronter. A deux, on ne pourra rien faire.

Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un début ! Ecoute, dit-elle, tandis qu'une idée folle commençait à germer dans sa tête. Tu voulais un plan ? En voilà un : pourquoi ne pas créer notre propre Clan ? Contrairement aux autres, le nôtre serait universel, il accepterait tout le monde, il n'y aurait aucune discrimination !

C'est absurde ! Tu dis que tu veux éliminer les Clans, et tu parles d'en créer un autre ! Tu te contredis !

Non ! Ce Clan aurait vocation à rassembler toute l'université, c'est différent des autres ! Après tout, tu sais comme moi par exemple, que des sorciers d'origine moldue ont peu de chance d'être acceptés chez les Scorpicores... de la même façon que tu ne verras jamais un ex-Serpentard chez les Lycornels, ça ferait tâche... L'objectif des Lycornels et des Scorpicores est d'écraser le Clan adverse afin que le Clan vainqueur puisse exercer sa pleine autorité sur l'université... tandis que le but de mon Clan, sera de réunir tout le monde, à égalité, afin qu'au final il n'y ait plus cette hiérarchie stupide, et pour redonner sa liberté à Northcleef !

D'accord, et quel sera le nom de ton fameux Clan ?

Je n'en sais encore rien, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il sera celui de l'indépendance, et qu'il acceptera tout ceux qui ne sont pas d'accords avec la façon dont est régie l'université actuellement. Alors ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

« Tu es vraiment bornée comme fille ! Es-tu sûre de savoir à quoi tu vas t'exposer ?

Je suis parfaitement consciente des risques encourus, et je ne prends jamais une décision à la légère. Moi aussi, j'aime savoir dans quoi je m'embarque avant de commencer quelque chose, et crois-moi, je sais où je vais ! répondit-elle avec détermination. De plus, sache que quand je commence quelque chose, je le termine toujours, et rien ne m'éloignera de mon but final. Alors ? Marcheras-tu avec moi ?

Je ne sais pas trop, soupira-t-il. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Très bien. Préviens-moi quand tu auras une réponse à me fournir. »

Hermione le quitta là-dessus. Elle avait été assez déçue au départ, en le voyant refuser son offre, mais elle relativisait et ne l'était plus. Après tout, c'était se faire de fausses illusions que de croire que ce type la rejoindrait sans hésiter ni sourciller. Sa réaction était normale, et elle respectait sa décision. De toute façon, la jeune fille voulait croire en sa bonne étoile, et elle avait l'intuition qu'il finirait par accepter sa proposition. Après tout, le seul fait qu'il hésite prouvait qu'il ne la trouvait pas complètement dingue, et c'était plutôt bon signe.

Elle venait de quitter la BU lorsqu'elle croisa Jack Tesangrel, le surveillant général, qui lui apprit que le directeur la demandait. Intriguée et priant pour que son entrevue ne concerne pas une nouvelle mission au sujet de Potter, la jeune fille prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

_QG des Scorpicores, 14h30 :_

Harry attendait avec impatience la réaction des hauts membres du Clan. Il venait de leur exposer son plan, et espérait de tout coeur que celui-ci serait bien accueilli. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un échec. Sinon, la place de leader lui filerait entre les doigts. Pour le moment, Harry patientait à l'extérieur de la grande salle dans laquelle les trois Scorpicores étaient en train de délibérer. Drago était à ses côtés et avait l'air aussi anxieux que lui. Après tout, tout allait se jouer ici.

« Veuillez entrer, le Conseil va rendre son verdict, leur déclara Goyle qui gardait la porte. »

Harry et Drago n'avaient pas été surpris le moins du monde en découvrant que Goyle faisait partie du Clan tout comme son ami Crabbe. Et apparemment, les deux gorilles servaient d'hommes à tout faire, ce qui n'était pas étonnant non plus étant donné leur QI. Le Survivant fut néanmoins assez surpris et agacé de la façon dont ils étaient accueillis, comparé aux hauts membres du Clan que l'on traitait fort cérémonieusement. Il se rassura toutefois en songeant que bientôt, il serait leader et ce serait lui qui serait ainsi respecté et placé sur un piédestal.

Les deux ex-Serpentards pénétrèrent dans la salle principale du QG. Aussitôt, trois regards incisifs les foudroyèrent sur place, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en formalisèrent pas et restèrent impertubables. Ils savaient qu'on cherchait à les impressionner, mais ils connaissaient ce petit jeu par coeur pour l'avoir pratiqué eux-mêmes des centaines de fois. Ce fut Igor qui leur annonça la sentence :

« Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi, et nous avons finalement décidé de te laisser une chance, Potter. Nous te donnons le feu vert pour mener à bien ton plan. S'il fonctionne, ton souhait sera exaucé et tu deviendras leader ; dans le cas contraire, la seule chose que nous t'accorderons sera d'intégrer notre Clan en tant que simple membre. »

Une bouffée de fierté et de soulagement s'empara du Survivant, qui retint à grand peine une grimace ironique en entendant le discours du dénommé Igor. Il me dit ça comme s'ils étaient en train de me faire une faveur... alors qu'en réalité, ils savent aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, songea le jeune homme qui n'était pas dupe. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être sans leader plus longtemps, or ma proposition arrive à point nommée pour les faire se dépêtrer de cette situation embarrassante...

« Très bien. Je vous remercie et je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas déçus, déclara Harry en souriant d'un air tranquille. »

A présent, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir.

« Cependant, ajouta-t-il, j'aurais besoin de la participation de quelques membres pour la bonne exécution de mon plan.

Tu veux dire, concernant la partie où tu as besoin de forcer Hermione Granger à se ramener ici ? demanda Igor.

Entre autres. Crabbe et Goyle feraient l'affaire. D'ailleurs, suivez-moi tous les deux, il faut que...

Hors de question ! le coupa brutalement Edgar Tysen en martelant la table de son poing. Tu commences déjà à prendre des initiatives et à donner des ordres comme si tu te croyais déjà être le leader. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Pour l'instant, tu n'es même pas un simple membre. Tu n'as donc aucune autorité sur qui que ce soit. Crabbe, Goyle, vous ne bougez pas. Si Harry Potter a un plan, qu'il se débrouille pour le mener à bien lui-même. Après tout, c'est ton idée, à toi d'assumer. Si jamais cela tourne mal, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Le Clan des Scorpicores n'a aucune raison d'être mêlé à ça. Et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'ainsi que nous pourrons vraiment juger de ta qualité de leader. Prouve-nous ta valeur en réussissant ton plan, seul. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. »

Harry sentit son enthousiasme baisser d'un cran et contracta les mâchoires, crispé. Ainsi donc il devrait se débrouiller seul. Parfait. Il y était habitué. Et il allait montrer à cet Edgar Tysen qu'il n'était pas l'incapable que celui-ci pensait qu'il était. Il était créatif, rusé et ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. La fin justifie les moyens, c'était bien connu. Et il traînerait Granger jusqu'ici, de force s'il le fallait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il était trop proche du but. Il avait décidé de devenir leader des Scorpicores, et ce n'était pas son genre de se détourner du but qu'il s'était fixé. Le statut tant convoité de leader était à portée de main, et Granger encore une fois se dressait sur sa route. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'affronter, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une pensée si déplaisante.

Le jeune Potter eut un sourire malveillant en songeant à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Oui, cela s'annonçait même plutôt comme une partie de plaisir...

_Appartement 19, 15h00 :_

Hermione n'avait plus aucune intention de croire en sa bonne étoile. Tout simplement parce que celle-ci l'avait quittée depuis le jour où elle avait croisé la route de l'abominable Harry Potter. Sinon, pourquoi Albus Dumbledore, le respectable directeur de Northcleef et l'ancien responsable de Poudlard, lui demanderait-il de fouiller dans les affaires du type qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, afin de récupérer une lettre que ce dernier avait reçue, lettre signée par Dimitri Karkaroff, l'ex-leader des Scorpicores, qui était mort dans la matinée ?

Non, décidément, tout commençait à partir dans tous les sens, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait la poisse, et qu'elle se coltine les sales boulots ? _Vous êtes la mieux placée pour trouver cette lettre, Miss Granger..._ lui avait dit Dumbledore. Le vieux vicieux ! Etait-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'avait placée dans le même appartement que l'ignoble Survivant ? Elle n'en doutait plus, à présent.

Elle se serait bien passée de cette corvée ; le problème était qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à dire non à un professeur et encore moins au directeur lorsque ces derniers lui demandaient quelque chose. Voilà maintenant où elle en était !

C'est donc avec une rage difficilement refoulée que la jeune fille était en train de fouiner dans les affaires de Potter. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement, et y avait décelé là un signe propice pour commencer la fouille. Elle s'y était mise méticuleusement. Elle avait d'abord commencé par son bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs, tournant les pages des classeurs et soulevant les parchemins éparpillés sur la table - apparemment, Potter n'avait pas beaucoup d'ordre, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant - mais n'y avait rien trouvé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table de nuit du jeune homme, et chercha à ouvrir le premier des trois tiroirs du petit meuble. Il était fermé.

« On peut savoir ce que tu cherches ? »

Hermione sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête en entendant la voix de Harry Potter. Une rage froide perçait dans sa voix, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. _Gloups_.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, le Survivant fronça les sourcils, referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se plaça devant, de manière à bloquer toute fuite de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne partiras pas avant d'avoir répondu à ma question, l'avertit-il en la toisant d'un regard noir. »

_Aïe, aïe, aïe_. Elle était vraiment dans de sales draps. Que faire ? Potter l'avait prise en flagrant délit, et elle ne pouvait pas nier. Réfléchis, Hermione ! Fais marcher ta cervelle et sors-toi de ce mauvais pas !

« Je parviendrai bien à te faire parler, Granger, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un air tout, sauf engageant. »

Hermione recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle, et ragea de ne pas être un animagus elle aussi comme Christopher Banks. Elle aurait adoré être capable de se transformer en papillon à cet instant.

« Alors, Granger ? Tu as perdu ta langue, on dirait ? »

Elle était bloquée contre le mur. Et merde ! Elle était prise au piège, comme une petite souris. Le chat la fixait de ses yeux verts émeraude qui brillaient avec plus d'intensité qu'à l'ordinaire. Normal, il était furieux. Et chacun sait qu'il n'était pas très malin de s'attirer la colère d'un tel prédateur. _Re-gloups, donc._

« Alors ? aboya le Survivant. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans ma chambre de si intéressant ? Réponds ! »

Hermione tressaillit et frissonna. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il semblait pire que furieux. Il était hors de lui. Un peu comme la fois où elle l'avait traité implicitement de Mangemort. Zut ! Elle avait rarement peur de lui. Mais là, elle était tétanisée.

_Bon sang, ressaisis-toi ! _Une petite voix révoltée au fond d'elle lui permit de reprendre le dessus. Au même moment, une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'elle était bête ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?

« En fait, je voulais simplement remettre la main sur ma culotte, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton venimeux. Ca te dit quelque chose, Potter ? »

La colère qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme sembla s'éteindre pour faire place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Du soulagement ? Etrange. Cependant, cela fut vite remplacé par une lueur ironique, beaucoup plus familière à la jeune fille.

« En effet, je crois que ça me dit quelque chose... murmura-t-il en se grattant le menton du doigt, l'air songeur. Attends voir... est-ce qu'il y a des lapins dessus qui s'appellent Bunny ? »

A présent, il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Hermione resta quelques instants perplexe devant cette saute d'humeur. Il était vraiment désarmant. D'un autre côté, son mensonge avait parfaitement fonctionné, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Oui, il y en a, répliqua-t-elle d'un air agacé. Tu pourrais peut-être me la rendre, je crois que tu as assez joué avec, non ?

Non, répondit-il en souriant. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Tu es un vrai pervers !

Un vrai pervers ne se serait pas contenté d'une culotte, murmura-t-il en la regardant d'un drôle d'air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais te donner tous mes sous-vêtements ! siffla-t-elle.

Non, seule la personne qui va avec m'intéresse. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca veut dire quoi, cette allusion ? lui demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un regard méfiant. »

Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait la déstabiliser, il appréciait la façon dont ses grands yeux chocolats brillaient d'indécision, et il adorait la manière qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de sa part de braquer son regard sur ses lèvres. Cela lui donnait de mauvaises idées... Elles étaient bien dessinées, et semblaient avoir été faites pour le baiser. Inconsciemment, Harry se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Il avait envie de goûter aux lèvres de Granger.

« Alors ? insista Hermione comme il ne répondait pas à sa question. »

Le Survivant tressaillit, la voix de la jeune fille lui ayant fait reprendre ses esprits. Où avait-il donc la tête ? Le moment était très mal choisi pour se mettre à éprouver un semblant de désir pour Granger. Il devait la forcer à le suivre. Pas l'embrasser ! Ou alors, plus tard. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant d'où lui venait cette soudaine attirance pour elle. C'était inquiétant. Après tout, il venait tout juste de rompre avec Lisbeth, ce n'était donc pas comme s'il pouvait se réfugier derrière le prétexte d'une trop longue abstinence pour expliquer cette attirance.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement chez Granger, réalisant avec stupéfaction qu'elle essayait tout simplement de sortir discrètement sa baguette magique de sous sa robe. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit son poignet au moment où elle avait mis la main sur l'objet.

« On peut savoir ce que tu essayais de faire, Granger ? gronda-t-il en lui arrachant la baguette des mains. »

Elle se tut et se contenta de darder sur lui un regard de fer, implacable. Harry esquissa un sourire, admiratif. Il aimait le tempérament dont elle faisait preuve, et se demandait avec un plaisir sadique comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'il allait faire bouger la première pièce de son plan, c'est à dire elle, en la forçant à le suivre. D'ailleurs, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Après tout, dès lors qu'il venait de lui prendre sa baguette, elle était à sa merci. Le jeune homme jubila en éprouvant en plus d'un sentiment d'euphorie à l'idée de voir son plan aboutir, un sentiment de possession à l'égard de la petite sang-de-bourbe. Car en cet instant, en la voyant démunie en face de lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle était sienne...

« Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Tu vas venir avec moi. Sans discuter et sans te révolter, pour changer, lui ordonna-t-il. »

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Non mais je rêve ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? »

Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui dévoiler son plan. De toute façon, elle le découvrirait en temps et en heure. Néanmoins, parce qu'il trouvait la réplique amusante, il répondit suavement :

« Parce que tu es mon jouet, ma petite sang-de-bourbe. Et c'est ce que font tous les jouets. Ils obéissent.

Tu es encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais ! Laisse-moi partir, je ne t'ai rien fait, que je sache ! Je suis juste venue reprendre quelque chose qui était à moi, et que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré, d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et rends-moi ma baguette magique !

La ferme, Granger. Comme tu viens si bien de le faire remarquer, j'ai ta baguette. Donc je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me donner des ordres, déclara-t-il en lui tapotant le nez de sa baguette avec un sourire narquois. »

Rouge de colère, Hermione tenta de récupérer son bien mais il fut plus rapide et retira sa main juste assez vite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ! fulmina-t-elle. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, je...

Chut, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix calme et adoucie, comme s'il parlait à un cheval nerveux qu'il cherchait à rassurer. Ne pose pas de question et tout se passera bien. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Ensuite je te laisserai repartir. Et si tu es sage, je te rendrai même cette bonne vieille petite Bunny. »

La jeune fille frissonna, à la fois d'appréhension et de colère. Appréhension car elle redoutait plus que tout les plans tordus de Potter ; colère parce qu'elle détestait cette sorte de soumission qu'il lui infligeait. Elle jeta un oeil désespéré à la porte qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux. Potter ne l'avait pas fermée à clé. Si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre... Certes, Potter chercherait sans doute à la poursuivre, mais si elle arrivait à quitter l'appartement, elle rencontrerait probablement des étudiants et pourrait leur demander de l'aide. Quoique, vu sa situation, ils ne bougeraient sûrement pas le petit doigt pour la secourir, si elle en croyait l'attitude qu'ils avaient tous à l'égard des "indépendants". Mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être tomberait-elle sur Ron et Neville, ou sur d'anciens camarades de Poudlard, qui eux ne rechigneraient pas à l'aider ? De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle était une personne d'action. Elle ne subissait pas les choses. Et surtout, elle était bien décidée à ne pas rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de l'affreux Harry Potter.

Hermione décida donc de faire mine de se soumettre à ce dernier, pour mieux le tromper ensuite.

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle, résignée. Je te suis.

C'est bien. Tu es une bonne fille, sourit triomphalement le Survivant en lui tapotant le haut du crâne comme si elle avait cinq ans.

Mais promets-moi de me rendre ma petite culotte.

Tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une parole. »

_Foutaises_, songea la jeune fille qui prenait sur elle pour ne pas l'étrangler. Ce sale type ment comme un arracheur de dents.

« Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y. Passe devant, lui ordonna-t-il en lui désignant la porte. »

Hermione retint son souffle. Potter la laissait passer devant, ce qui lui donnait une bonne occasion pour s'enfuir... La jeune fille fit démarrer un compte à rebours dans sa tête. _Trois... _Elle avança en direction de la porte de la chambre. _Deux... _Sa main était sur la poignée. _Un... _Elle ouvrit la porte en grand. _Go !_

Harry vit Granger démarrer un sprint sous ses yeux en direction de la porte de l'appartement. Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air amusé. C'était bien tenté de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas une chance. Il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, et ne la laisserait pas s'échapper.

« Aquilis ! cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers la silhouette de la jeune fille qui arrivait tout juste devant la porte de sortie. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione s'était pétrifiée tandis qu'elle constatait les dégâts. Elle était ruisselante d'eau des pieds à la tête, et Potter l'avait rejointe et la fixait avec un sourire innocent plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Je suis déçu, tu m'as menti, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un faux air navré. Que cela te serve de leçon. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te laisse passer devant ? Pour admirer ton joli derrière ? »

Hermione étouffa un cri de rage. C'était insupportable ! _Il_ était insupportable. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie si furieuse. Une colère sourde comme rarement elle avait pu en avoir, grondait en elle et menaçait d'éclater. _Retiens-toi, Hermione... Le moment n'est pas encore venu... Mais tu l'auras, ta vengeance ! _Pour le moment, le plus urgent était de changer ses vêtements trempés. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retomber malade. Elle commença donc par retirer sa robe de sorcier puis son pull, et allait se diriger vers sa chambre puis la salle de bains pour passer des vêtements secs, lorsque le Survivant la retint par le bras.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? Je te signale que c'est de l'autre côté que l'on va.

Sans blague ? Je t'aurais bien suivi tout de suite, mais il faut peut-être que j'aille me changer avant ! siffla-t-elle. Figure-toi qu'un crétin m'a aspergée d'eau...

Le crétin pourrait faire bien pire si tu ne la boucles pas et que tu n'obéis pas illico.

Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Je dois me changer _avant_. »

Le Survivant se tut un instant tandis que son regard la parcourait de haut en bas, comme pour juger si elle pouvait ou non sortir dans cet état. Hermione se sentit aussitôt rougir. Elle détestait sentir ses yeux se poser ainsi sur elle. Il avait un regard bien trop pénétrant, inquisiteur, et elle avait toujours l'impression d'être nue devant lui lorsqu'il la regardait de cette façon. D'ailleurs, l'examen durait un peu trop longtemps à son goût. La jeune fille se figea en réalisant ce qui se passait. Potter avait les yeux braqués sur ses seins.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, sale pervers ! hurla-t-elle en croisant les bras pour tenter de masquer la partie gênante de son anatomie. »

Elle se rendait compte maintenant que le chemisier qu'elle portait sous le pull qu'elle avait enlevé, était gorgé d'eau lui aussi, ce qui faisait que le fin tissu la collait comme une seconde peau.

« C'est ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à pas te désaper, répondit Harry avec nonchalance.

Je ne me serais peut-être pas désapée si tu ne m'avais pas trempée !

Je ne t'aurais pas trempée si tu n'avais pas désobéi.

Je n'aurais pas désobéi si tu n'étais pas aussi con ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toute cette crise pour une si petite poitrine... murmura-t-il en arborant un air affligé qu'il savait insupportable.

Quoi ! »

A bout de mots pour décrire le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, elle se contenta d'utiliser les trois mots qui définissaient le mieux sa relation avec le Survivant.

« Je te hais, Potter ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil amusé. Bon, assez perdu de temps. Tu te changeras tout à l'heure. Tant pis pour toi, il fallait être sage. En avant, Granger.

Laisse-moi me changer, ça ne prendra que deux minutes !

Je connais les femmes, ma belle. Dans une salle de bains, elles ont la sale manie d'oublier le temps qui passe.

Je ne suis pas _les femmes_, Potter. Et tu pourras me chronométrer si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais je ne bougerai d'ici sans m'être changée.

C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici, Granger. Et quand je te dis de bouger, tu bouges, c'est clair ? »

Afin d'être plus explicite, il lui brandit sa baguette sous le nez en souriant ironiquement. Hermione serra les poings. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Sans chercher à cacher sa mauvaise volonté, la jeune fille se traîna jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, en prenant soin de choper son pull au passage - qu'elle avait laissé par terre - et de l'enfiler, même s'il était trempé et que c'était désagréable. C'était toujours mieux que de sentir sur elle le regard lubrique de Potter le Pervers.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le couloir, où elle put apercevoir deux étudiants en train de discuter. Potter la suivait de près, et à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans le couloir qu'elle sentit quelque chose taper contre son dos. C'était la baguette du Survivant. Il la menaçait, ce connard !

« Surtout, pas de geste brusque, murmura-t-il dans son dos. Ma baguette est pointée contre toi, et j'ai pris soin de laisser la tienne dans l'appartement. A ta place, je ne tenterais rien qui puisse m'énerver... Tu vas continuer d'avancer l'air de rien. Compris ?

Je peux savoir où est-ce qu'on va, peut-être ?

Au QG des Scorpicores. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard effaré et stoppa net.

« Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas !

Et moi je te dis que tu iras. Maintenant, avance, on va se faire remarquer.

Je ne veux pas aller là-bas ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi, de toute façon ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ces Clans ! »

La jeune fille restait figée et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce. En fait, elle essayait de gagner du temps. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Ron et Neville passeraient dans le coin ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, parce qu'elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, comme à chaque fois que Potter l'embarquait dans ses sales combines. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Très bien. Il allait lui rafraîchir la mémoire et lui rappeler qui était en position de force.

« Granger, j'ai horreur que les jouets désobéissent. Alors _bouge_.

Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! Je-ne-suis-pas-ton-jouet, rétorqua-t-elle acidement.

Si, tu l'es. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'en ce moment, ma baguette est pointée sur toi et que je peux faire de toi ce que j'ai envie. Tu es à ma merci et tu le sais. Quelques mots de ma part et tu pourrais bien te retrouver à poil en plein milieu du couloir. Ca serait intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu m'accusais il n'y a pas si longtemps de ne t'avoir jamais vue nue. Ce serait une bonne occasion de remédier à ça. »

Le sang se retira du visage de la jeune fille. Potter était peut-être un maniaque déséquilibré et psychotique, mais elle savait quand il était sérieux. Et rien qu'à entendre les intonations cyniques de sa voix de sadique, elle avait compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle obéit donc, non sans l'avoir insulté de tous les noms mentalement, et en se jurant que tôt ou tard – et même plus tôt que tard – elle se vengerait de lui. Elle en arrivait à un stade où elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses caprices. Trop, c'était trop.

De son côté, Harry souriait d'un air sinistre derrière elle. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu. La jolie petite sang-de-bourbe était sous contrôle, et le QG n'était plus très loin. D'ici quelques minutes, il serait le leader des Scorpicores…

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Vu la longueur du chapitre, je pense que cette fois le délai est correct

Le titre du chapitre n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais je n'en trouvais pas car comme je parle de tt plein de choses différentes dans ce chapitre, je n'arrivais pas à trouver un élément plus important que les autres qui ressortait et qui aurait pu être le titre du chapitre, donc finalement j'ai mis le nom du type que Hermione rencontre car comme il est amené à devenir un personnage relativement important, disons que je l'introduis ds ce chapitre !

Lisbeth n'apparaît pas ds ce chapitre, mais pas de panique, elle fera son come back au prochain ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Oo

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et pour tous ceux et celles qui se demandent quand la pauvre petite Hermione va se rebeller, et bien c'était prévu ds ce chapitre ms si je l'avais fait, il aurait été bcp trop long donc je vous réserve ça pour le prochain chapitre intitulé : « Le leader des Centaures »

Voilà ! Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews… chers revieweurs et revieuses, vous êtes tjrs aussi géniaux, merci mille fois de me soutenir et de m'encourager ! J'ai eu moins de reviews pr le dernier chapitre ( snif TT ), en même temps moi-même je ne l'aimais pas bcp, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus !

Merci beaucoup à :

**Kika**

**Hhp**

**Antadelie**

**Alisa Adams** : Moi aussi j'ai été tt contente d'avoir des nouvelles de toi Ali ! (d'ailleurs, que devient Kya ?) Et ct sympa de te parler sur msn ! J'espère qu'on se refera ça et je te fais tt plein de gros bisous ! Je suis super heureuse que tu continues de lire ce que je fais, surtout que tu es une des premières avec qui j'ai parlé de mes fics… se mouche bruyamment Tu manques même à Matt tu imagines !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Oui, Lisbeth est une vraie cruche, et tu n'as encore rien vu ! mdr Pour Anya Silluzie et ses parents, ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu sauras, pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, ton avis compte bcp pr moi car tu es une fidèle revieweuse ! (et je t'en remercie !)

**Rose Halliwell** : hey ! kikoo ! oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, même si à ce moment-là le temps était pourri… Oo heureusement, on a un super mois de juin donc on se rattrape ! J'espère que tes vacances à toi se passent bien, et que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Bisous !

**Ethanielle ou Lyla** : Potter : Héhé, c pas encore ds ce chapitre que la petite sang-de-bourbe aura échappé à mon contrôle ! Je suis toujours le dominant, mwahahahaaa !

Hermione, TT : snif, c'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi je suis toujours la dominée, c'est pas juste !

Moi : Désolée, Mione, je fais tout mon possible, je voulais que tu te rebelles ds ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas pu intégrer ça, mais ce sera pour le prochain, promis !

Hermione, : Ca va chier !

Harry : C'est techniquement impossible ! Je suis le meilleur !

Hermione : Ta gueule, Terry !

Harry, très susceptible sur ce sujet : Je m'appelle Harry !

Tous en chœur : Terry ! Terry ! Terry !

Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs : Mon nom est H-A-R-R-Y !

Ilona Zavinski, débarquant d'on ne sait où : Quelqu'un a vu où est passé Henry Parker ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Harry : … (il ne parle plus, le pauvre s'est évanoui devant le choc de l'humiliation ressentie…)

J'espère que ton TP de physique/chimie s'est bien passée ! Que penses-tu de cette suite ? Bisous !

**Amy Evans** : Coucou Jess ! Alors que penses-tu de cette fin de chapitre ? Pour Escaflowne, je m'y mets tt de suite ! Assez de hp, ça fait trop longtps que j'ai pas updaté sur Nouvelle génération ! En tout cas, merci d'être là et à bientôt sur msn !

**Sahada**

**Sajuuk** : Coucou ! J'espère que tu as aimé la fin modifiée du chapitre 6, même si ce n'était pas grand chose Pour le titre, finalement j'en avais trouvé un autre avant de recevoir ta review donc je pense que je vais le garder mais merci quand même pour ta proposition c'était très sympa ! Je te remercie infiniment d'être tjrs au rendez-vous, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à ton goût ! Bisous !

**Nymoue**

**Emy** : Merci à toi ! Je suis super heureuse d'avoir des revieweuses comme toi que je retrouve à chaque fois, merci bcp bcp ! 

**Flyingangel** : je le répète, je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS cette fic ! Mais je comprends que tu ais pu avoir des doutes après ma longue absence… le délai pour ce chapitre n'ayant pas été aussi long, j'espère que tu es rassurée ! Merci bcp et bonne lecture ! Biz !

**Ange d'Iris**

**Anonyme** : merci à toi, petit(e) étourdi(e) qui a oublié de laisser un pseudo !

**Zak1234**

**Bettyboop95** : wééééé une fan du couple Harry/Hermione ! s'incline devant toi avec émotion Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si JKR est comme nous et va coller nos deux H ensemble… TT Je suis contente que tu aimes le côté sombre de Harry, moi en tout cas je m'éclate à le faire agir ainsi ! (ça doit être mon côté sadique hihi ) « Je ne sais pas où tu comptes nous mener » m'as-tu écrit ; et bien moi non plus figure-toi ! mdr En fait, comme je n'ai pas tout planifié à l'avance, je vais parfois un peu à l'aveuglette… mais rassure-toi, j'essaie d'être cohérente et j'espère réussir à faire coller mon scénario jusqu'à la fin ! Bisous et merci !

**Fusion fraternelle** : pleure à chaudes larmes Snif, mais quelle review ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, un immense merci peut-être, mais ça ne suffirait même pas pour vous dire ce que je ressens ! renifle Je me consacre bcp à mes persos quand j'écris une histoire (peut-être un peu trop, je fais pas mal de dialogues, il faut dire que je n'aime pas trop faire des descriptions de lieux ou de paysage… Oo) donc vous entendre dire que vous trouvez les persos réussis me fait très plaisir ! Sinon, oui j'aimerais vraiment devenir écrivain, j'écris depuis toute toute petite, mais bon, n'exagérons rien, je garde les pieds sur terre, et je continue mes petites études de droit !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et merci encore pour vos commentaires ! Bisous à vous, les F au carrés !

**Moony** : Waouh ! Tu as bien aimé le passage de Bunny ? Mes délires ne sont donc pas tous persos ! lol Concernant la gentillesse gratuite dont Harry a fait preuve dans le chapitre précédent, en effet, connaissant ce sadique, il va s'en vouloir et nous faire une petite dépression, qui sait ! lol

Ta question concernant la potion qui imite l'état de mort est intéressante, et sache que non, elle n'a aucune espèce d'importance à l'origine, mais j'avoue que depuis que tu m'as posé la question, je me dis que cela serait intéressant d'intégrer cela dans l'histoire à un moment donné ! (merci tu me donnes des idées ! ) Donc en fait je n'en sais rien moi-même pour l'instant… Par contre je te rassure tt de suite, ma fic ne se terminera absolument pas comme ds Roméo et Juliette, je te le garantis.

Sinon c'est cool, tu m'as l'air perspicace car tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la réflexion par rapport au remplaçant de Silluzie qui est en effet Sirius ! Ralala, si ça continue tu vas me casser tous mes effets ! mdr

J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés en fac de lettres (et je suppose que comme moi t'es en vacance depuis un bout de temps maintenant… héhéhé… en effet vive la fac !). Moi je suis en droit !

Gros bisous !

PS : Harry/Hermione POWER ! (une petite prière à l'adresse de JKR même si je ne suis pas très optimiste concernant ce qu'elle compte nous faire…)

**Asmodel**

**Demoniak angel** : Salut ! Je suis tt fière de moi pour le délai car il a été bien plus court que la dernière fois héhé ! (même si je peux encore faire mieux, Inspiration, viens à moi !) Pour l'instant, on peut dire que Hermione est tjrs dans d'aussi sales draps, mais d'ici le prochain chapitre, ça ira mieux pour elle, surtout qu'elle sera plus mordante que jamais, et que Harry déjà un peu déstabilisé au chapitre 6, va être carrément à l'ouest dans le prochain, niark…

En effet, les vacances sont là depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant (vive la fac !), donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire !

En tout cas, je te remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous et de suivre ma fic

Bisou !

**Paprika Star** : Oui, Harry et Drago vont devenir leader des Scorpis ! Je pense que c'est assez clair maintenant… ce sera officiel ds le prochain chapitre ! Merci bcp pour la review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu lui aussi, et avoir ton avis !

**Adle Amodio** : Kikoo ! En effet, je me souviens de toi sous le pseudo « tamara », merci d'être tjrs là ! Comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, le plan de Harry est vraiment tordu, et disons que Hermione aura été un peu obligée de lui obéir vu qu'il lui flanquait sa baguette magique sous le nez… Oo Mais la petite révolution tant attendue (et méritée !) de Hermione est pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour tt et à bientôt j'espère !

Voili voilou

J'ai décidé de me remettre à bosser sur mon autre fic basée sur Escaflowne (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je laisse celle-ci de côté), car la dernière mise à jour remonte à… euh, je préfère ne donner aucune date Oo lol, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Leera H.


	8. Le leader des Centaures

**_Note de l'auteur_** :

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre horrible sorcier préféré héhéhé ! Bon, je pense qu'il est inutile que je le précise, mais bon, on sait jamais : Je ne prends évidemment pas en compte le tome 6 qui vient de sortir (de toute façon je viens tout juste de le commencer alors… Oo) tout comme je n'ai pas pris en compte le tome 5.

Je profite aussi de cette note pour m'excuser du retard (c'est rageant mais je fais comme je peux snif) et pour m'excuser à l'avance de ce chapitre que je trouve médiocre, enfin, ce sera à vous d'en juger… Je ne suis pas parvenue à mettre en scène le retour de Lisbeth, faut dire que la scène où notre Hermione reprend du poil de la bête mange une bonne partie du chapitre donc voilà ! Je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire bien avancer les choses car à chaque fois avant d'écrire une scène, je pense que ça ne va me prendre que quelques pages, et au final j'ai le don de m'étaler dans les dialogues et le récit et du coup le chapitre est certes long, mais il ne contient pas tant d'événements que ça… voilà je crois que c'est mon gros défaut, je vais essayer de le corriger pour les prochains chapitres, en faisant avancer au maximum la relation Harry/Hermione… J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez au moins un peu celui-là (snif)

Quant à moi, je vais faire mon maximum pour vous pondre un prochain chapitre du tonnerre !

Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre !

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture

**HARRY POTTER A L'UNIVERSITE DE NORTHCLEEF**

**_Chapitre huit_****_ : « Le leader des Centaures »_**

_Jeudi 4 septembre, 15h15 :_

Le territoire des Scorpicores… Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés à destination. Le premier jubilait ; la seconde pestait contre sa malchance… et s'inquiétait. Pourquoi était-elle là, bon sang ? Que lui voulait Potter ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup ? En effet, les regards de dizaines de Scorpicores étaient braqués sur elle d'une façon pas vraiment accueillante, et elle se sentait réellement comme un agneau égaré devant une meute de loups.

La jeune fille jeta un regard mauvais en direction du chef de la meute – Potter, cela va sans dire – qui était le responsable de ses malheurs. Elle allait le lui faire payer. C'était cette pensée et cette certitude qu'elle aurait sa vengeance qui lui permettait de garder la tête froide. Potter ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Ce nouvel incident était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il était temps qu'elle lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Il en allait de sa dignité.

* * *

Harry embrassa du regard la grande salle principale du QG des Scorpicores en souriant. Bientôt, tout ceci lui appartiendrait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Si Drago avait bien réussi sa part du plan, la partie était gagnée. En parlant du loup… songea le Survivant en voyant son meilleur ami débarquer dans la pièce avec à ses côtés Viktor Krum. Harry poussa un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de satisfaction. La présence du leader des Lycornels à côté de Drago prouvait que celui-ci avait rempli sa part du contrat. Harry avait en effet confié le soin à son meilleur ami d'aller chercher Krum en précisant – afin que celui-ci accepte – que sa chère et tendre était en mauvaise posture. 

Le jeune homme jeta un œil en direction de cette dernière. Elle arborait un air imperturbable, presque ennuyé. La seule chose qui pouvait indiquer de la nervosité ou de l'inquiétude de sa part, était la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir très droite, comme si elle était crispée. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à nouveau de l'admiration et un certain respect à son égard. Plus d'une auraient craqué à sa place. Mais pas elle. Hermione Granger, semblait-il, ne fléchissait jamais. C'était très énervant, dans un sens.

Le Survivant se demanda ce qui pourrait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il regarda un instant Viktor Krum, puis son regard revint se poser sur la petite sang-de-bourbe, et s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, le jeune homme se surprit à vouloir y goûter. Il sourit sournoisement en songeant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Krum en ferait une attaque… or c'était bien le but recherché.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres lentement. Bon sang, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Et il fallait l'avouer, la perspective de rouler un patin à sa jolie sang-de-bourbe juste devant Viktor Krum le réjouissait tout particulièrement.

* * *

Tous les Scorpicores présents dans la pièce retenaient leur souffle. Même le plus sceptique des trois membres du Conseil, Edgar Tysen, regardait la scène qui allait se jouer sous ses yeux avec attention. Après tout, c'était la place de leader qui était en jeu. Il se demandait surtout ce que valait Harry Potter. N'était-il qu'une grande gueule, ou avait-il réellement quelque chose à leur apporter ? Pour le moment, il en doutait, mais il devait lui laisser sa chance. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que son plan était très sensé. S'en prendre à l'ex petite amie du leader des Lycornels pour mieux le toucher… oui, le raisonnement tenait debout, surtout si l'on savait à quel point Krum pouvait s'être entiché de cette fille. 

Il cessa un instant de respirer en voyant le leader des Lycornels s'avancer afin de faire face au Survivant. Le duel était lancé. Désormais, il ne restait plus à Harry Potter qu'à prendre les choses en main.

* * *

« Potterr, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais rrelâchez-la tout de suite ! tonna Viktor Krum en désignant Hermione du doigt. 

-Ce serait avec plaisir, rétorqua Harry d'une voix traînante, mais vois-tu, cela va dépendre de toi, mon cher Krum…

-Ne l'écoute pas, Viktor ! Va-t-en tout de suite, c'est sûrement un piège ! cria Hermione qui commençait à comprendre le plan vicieux de ce malade de Potter.

-Fais-la taire et occupe-toi d'elle, Drago, ordonna Harry d'un air contrarié à son ami qui ne demandait que ça. »

Drago s'exécuta avec plaisir et lança le sort « Motus » sur la jeune fille, la rendant muette pour un temps.

Mieux valait en effet prendre des mesures pour veiller à ce que Granger et sa langue de vipère ne fassent pas tout capoter. On n'était jamais trop prudent, songea Harry qui savait qu'elle disposait de beaucoup de ressources. Bien heureusement, malgré les paroles de mise en garde de la jeune fille, Krum ne fit pas machine arrière et au contraire se rapprocha d'eux, tenant sa baguette fermement dans sa main droite, déjà prêt au combat.

Harry se retint de pouffer de rire. Il n'y aurait pas de combat. Seulement un odieux chantage qui lui permettrait de devenir leader des Scorpicores en moins de deux. C'était presque trop facile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potterr ? l'interrogea Krum d'un air menaçant.

-C'est très simple, _Vicky_, répondit lentement Harry d'une voix insupportablement suave. Un mot de toi et Granger repartira saine et sauve, ni vu ni connu, sans que rien de… fâcheux pour elle n'ait eu lieu. En revanche, si tu ne fais pas ce que nous attendons de toi…

-C'est du chantage ! s'écria-t-il furieusement. Comment peux-tu être assez ignoble pour intégrer une fille faible et sans défense dans nos histoires ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Cette guerre ne la concerne pas ! »

Harry tiqua à l'énoncé des mots de Krum. Hermione Granger était tout sauf une fille faible et sans défense. Comment Viktor Krum, qui pourtant était apparemment sorti une année entière avec elle, pouvait-il encore en douter ?

Pauvre Granger, songea le Survivant, affligé. Sa relation avec Krum ne devait pas être bien excitante s'il la traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine. Si c'était moi qui sortais avec elle, je...

_Merde !_

Comment pouvait-il n'envisager ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de sortir avec cette fille ? _Petit moment d'égarement passager_, se rassura-t-il aussitôt. Il faut dire que Granger avait un don pour le rendre cinglé.

« Laisse-la partirrr, insista Krum en désignant celle-ci du doigt. Réglons ce différend entre nous. Elle n'a rrien fait pour mériter ça.

-En effet. La pauvre petite est totalement innocente. Il serait donc d'autant plus regrettable qu'elle souffre à cause de toi, rétorqua Harry, un sourire sournois plaqué sur les lèvres. »

Viktor Krum poussa un soupir las et énervé devant l'acharnement de ce nouvel ennemi qui se dressait sur sa route. Il s'était douté, en lisant le nom du Survivant sur la liste des éventuels candidats à l'élection du prochain leader des Scorpicores, que Harry Potter allait leur causer des ennuis. Il ne savait simplement pas à quel point son pressentiment s'avérerait juste.

Lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait sous-estimé le garçon, parce que celui-ci n'était alors qu'un adolescent maigrichon de quatorze ans qui ne semblait pas a priori devoir lui causer de problème. Résultat des courses : le sale gosse les avait tous coiffés au poteau, repartant triomphalement avec les mille Gallions de récompense et une horde de fans encore plus survoltée qu'auparavant.

Cette fois-ci, Viktor Krum ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il ne sous-estimerait pas le Survivant. D'autant plus si la sécurité de Hermione, qu'il aimait toujours, était en jeu. Un autre que lui moins bien informé pourrait ne pas prendre au sérieux les menaces de Potter, mais Viktor Krum avait compris que le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Bien résolu à comprendre la raison de sa venue, il se décida à poser la question qui pendait à ses lèvres depuis l'instant où il avait posé le pied sur le territoire de ses ennemis.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Potterr ? »

_Nous y voilà_, songea ce dernier en jubilant d'avance.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris où se situaient tes intérêts, c'est bien, déclara-t-il en souriant avec arrogance. Vois-tu, Krum, figure-toi que les Scorpicores n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié l'humiliation que vous avez fait subir à plusieurs des membres il y a deux jours. Je dirais même qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi furieux et qu'ils sont bien décidés à se venger.

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas encore un Scorpicore, rétorqua Krum sèchement.

-C'est juste, je vois que tu es bien informé, _Vicky_. Disons seulement que pour l'instant, je me charge de servir leurs intérêts…

-En échange de quoi ? Je doute que ta petite personne égoïste fasse quoi que ce soit pour une personne sans désirer obtenir quelque chose en retour.

-Très juste, encore une fois. Je suis très impressionné, _Vicky_. Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses si bien ? Tu m'espionnes ? s'enquit Harry, feignant un air apeuré. »

Viktor Krum eut une moue dégoûtée, n'appréciant sans doute pas la plaisanterie, et encore moins l'humour sordide de Potter.

« Venons-en aux faits, soupira le leader des Lycornels. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry prit son temps avant de répondre, ménageant son effet.

« Ce que je veux, _Vicky_, c'est que tu te prosternes devant moi. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, pas vrai ? Tu t'en crois capable ? »

Krum eut un sursaut d'horreur.

« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drrôle !

-Je suis très sérieux. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Et n'oublie pas que Granger est entre nos mains…

-Pourquoi devrais-je me prrosterrner devant toi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela prrofiterrait aux Scorrpicores, puisque tu n'es même pas l'un d'eux !

-Je ne suis pas _encore_ l'un d'eux. Nuance. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je n'agis jamais sans espérer obtenir quelque chose en échange. Tu n'as pas encore compris, mon pauvre ? Je veux devenir leader des Scorpicores. En te prosternant devant moi, dis-toi bien que tu te prosternes devant le leader des Scorpicores. »

Harry fit une courte pause puis reprit, l'air songeur :

« Le chef des Lycornels s'abaissant devant celui des Scorpicores… cela ne ferait-il pas un magnifique tableau ? »

Viktor Krum serra les poings, fulminant devant le culot de Potter qui le toisait de son air insupportablement nonchalant et ironique. Voilà donc quel était le plan du Survivant. Machiavélique. Tout autant que la personne qui l'avait concocté. Le leader des Lycornels se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'abaisser à un tel acte. Lui, se prosterner devant le camp adverse ? Pour qui passerait-il aux yeux de son Clan ? Une mauviette. Un véritable looser. C'était la honte, le scandale assuré. Non, il ne _pouvait_ pas faire une telle chose. Il avait des responsabilités ; des gens comptaient sur lui, croyaient en lui. En aucun cas il ne pourrait se permettre de tout perdre par un seul acte, ô combien humiliant.

« Alors, _Vicky_ ? s'impatienta Harry. Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

La réponse est non, trancha Krum sur un ton catégorique. Désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me prosterner devant un petit con égocentrique et arrogant, et envers lequel je n'éprouve pas une once de respect. »

Le jeune Potter en resta pantois. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait imaginée. Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se passer ! Krum _devait_ obéir. Et non l'insulter royalement devant les Scorpicores ! Harry serra les dents et ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes afin de se redonner une contenance. Tout n'était pas perdu. Krum avait répondu précipitamment, sans prendre le temps de vraiment comprendre l'enjeu réel de la chose. Krum n'avait tout simplement pas assez pris en compte son attachement à Granger, et Harry allait se charger de le lui rappeler.

« Et moi qui croyais que ton amour pour Granger était plus fort, plus noble, plus puissant que tout… ricana doucement le Survivant. C'est vraiment dommage pour elle… Etre trahie par son bien-aimé, tout ça parce qu'il préfère sa fierté à elle… C'est trop triste, vraiment. Enfin, je respecte ta décision. Je te conseille juste de t'éloigner rapidement du QG ; je ne crois pas qu'il soit insonorisé et j'ai bien peur que les cris de Granger ne se répercutent loin d'ici…

-Salaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ! vociféra Viktor Krum, qui était en train de se diriger vers la porte de sortie et se retourna aussitôt après le discours de Harry, à la plus grande satisfaction de celui-ci.

-Rien qui te concerne, répliqua tranquillement le Survivant. Après tout, en faisant ce choix, tu as clairement fait comprendre que le sort de Granger t'indifférait… Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, Granger et moi avons des choses à faire. Drago, aurais-tu l'obligeance de raccompagner notre ami loin d'ici ? »

Le jeune Malefoy acquiesça en souriant et s'avança vers le leader des Lycornels, tandis que Vincent Crabbe prenait la relève près de Hermione Granger, pour veiller à ce que celle-ci ne tente rien de fâcheux. De toute façon, Harry avait veillé à laisser la baguette magique de la jeune fille dans l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire, Potterrr ! insista Krum, une soudaine inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. »

Sachant que cela ne ferait que l'énerver et l'angoisser davantage, Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire tranquillement.

« Potterr, je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal, je…

-Qui a dit que j'allais lui faire du mal ? déclara-t-il innocemment. Rassure-toi, _Vicky_, ce n'est pas de douleur qu'elle risque de crier…

-QUOI ! »

Sans faire attention aux cris de protestation de Krum, Harry se dirigea vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début du petit spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux – normal, étant donné que Drago avait jeté un sort à la jeune fille pour la réduire au silence. Le jeune Malefoy avait même par précaution ligoté les mains de Hermione derrière son dos, afin de limiter ses mouvements. Harry approuva silencieusement les précautions prises par son meilleur ami. Il avait beau la connaître par cœur, Granger pouvait parfois se montrer surprenante.

Un sourire mauvais flottant sur les lèvres, le Survivant s'approcha tout près de la jeune fille qui le fixait d'un air dégoûté. Et, sans plus attendre, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est-à-dire, saisir le menton de Granger, coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui rouler la plus grosse pelle de sa vie.

« Arrrrête ça tout de suite ! hurla Krum, bondissant vers Harry pour lui faire cesser sa sinistre besogne. »

La sinistre besogne en question se rapprochait plus pour le jeune Potter d'une « délicieuse activité », car il devait se l'avouer, embrasser Hermione Granger était loin d'être déplaisant. La jeune fille avait des lèvres superbement dessinées, légèrement pulpeuses sans être trop charnues, et un goût extra. Certes, il aurait sûrement mieux savouré l'instant si Granger avait cessé de gigoter et de se débattre comme une diablesse – en pure perte – mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, la pauvre…

Pour Hermione en revanche, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une sinistre besogne, car se faire embrasser contre son gré n'avait jamais fait partie de ses loisirs favoris. _Certes, songea la jeune fille, Potter était doué, mais…_ argh ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son esprit s'égare et accorde des circonstances atténuantes à ce sale type ! Car Potter ne méritait aucune pitié. Comment ce salaud avait-il pu s'abaisser à un tel acte ?

En tout cas, Viktor Krum ne parvint pas à stopper Harry, Drago se chargeant de retenir le Lycornel. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Survivant mit un terme – à contre-cœur – au baiser, et se retourna vers un Krum fulminant avec un sourire victorieux.

« Alors, _Vicky_? As-tu décidé de revenir sur ta décision ? »

Le leader des Lycornels, dont le visage avait viré au rouge écrevisse, était encore trop sous le choc et trop furieux pour répondre. Harry décida d'en rajouter une couche et ajouta :

« En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu as bon goût. Je ne pensais pas prendre autant mon pied avec un simple baiser avec Granger. J'aurais presque envie de recommencer. Ca t'embête, dis ?

-Si tu la touches encore une fois, je te jure que tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu devenir leader des Scorpicores ! rugit Krum.

-Quelle violence ! Si tu as si peur pour elle, _Krummy_, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que je te demande ? Ce sera tellement plus simple, et tout le monde sera content. »

Le leader des Lycornels fronça les sourcils, désemparé. Cette ordure de Potter lui posait un ignoble ultimatum. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas trahir son Clan ! Mais il aimait Hermione de tout son cœur… et la voir se faire embrasser par Potter le rendait malade.

Voyant que Krum hésitait encore, Harry se décida à employer les grands moyens. Enfonçant le clou toujours plus loin, il se mit à caresser du bout du doigt la joue de Granger et murmura nonchalamment, d'une voix toutefois assez forte pour que le leader des Lycornel puisse entendre :

« Dis-moi, _Vicky_, jusqu'où êtes-vous allés, Granger et toi ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ! fulmina Krum, qui s'était crispé en voyant Harry toucher la joue de sa bien-aimée.

-Je me pose des questions, c'est tout… C'est juste que farouche comme elle est, j'ai comme l'impression que cette chère Granger est encore vierge… »

Commençant à comprendre là où le Survivant voulait en venir, Krum pâlit et murmura, presque choqué :

« Tu n'oserais tout de même pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, _Krummy_ je serai prévenant, l'interrompit Harry d'un air innocent, contrastant avec la main baladeuse qui se glissait sous le pull de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle ne souffrira pas, la première fois pour une fille est toujours douloureuse, mais je te jure que je serai gentil avec elle… du moins j'essaierai, ajouta-t-il d'un air délibérément vicieux. »

C'en était trop pour le leader des Lycornels. Oubliant toutes ses priorités, il se débattit tellement sauvagement que Drago ne put le retenir, et il se jeta littéralement sur Harry. Heureusement, ce dernier, s'étant préparé à l'attaque étant donné le degré de provocation de ses dernières phrases – et de son geste – eut tout juste le temps de saisir sa baguette et de la brandir sous le nez de Krum, qui stoppa aussitôt son geste – un coup de poing qu'il aurait aimé voir s'écraser sur la belle petite gueule de Potter.

« Holà ! Du calme, _Vicky_, fit Harry, très satisfait de voir que ses provocations portaient leur fruit. La violence ne résoudra rien. Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? Si tu veux sauver ta belle, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Et tu sais ce dont il s'agit, pas vrai ? »

Le leader des Lycornels serra les poings, à la fois furieux et désemparé. Encore une fois, il se remémora ses obligations en tant que chef du Clan de la Licorne, mais bien vite, toutes ses responsabilités s'envolèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard terrifié de sa chère Hermione. Sa sécurité comptait avant tout. Et puis, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était senti réellement honteux lorsque la jeune fille avait paru déçue en apprenant qu'il était le leader des Lycornels quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis, il cherchait par tous les moyens de se racheter et de réapparaître convenable à ses yeux. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Sans rien dire, il s'exécuta. Il s'agenouilla devant Potter, tout en s'efforçant de garder un visage digne. Une dernière réticence faillit le faire se relever précipitamment, mais il réussit à se contenir, et s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses camarades.

_« Pardon mes amis… j'ai échoué. »_

* * *

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Viktor Krum, le leader apprécié et respecté des Lycornels, était en train de se prosterner devant lui ! _VICTOIRE ! A moi le statut de leader des Scorpicores !_ Et à voir le regard admiratif et satisfait de Edgar Tysen, le jeune homme sut que sa réussite était totale. Putain, je suis un génie, songea le jeune homme en jubilant. 

Sentant tous les regards de la salle braqués sur lui, Harry se força néanmoins à garder son sang-froid. Un petit discours était de mise. Et, plus important encore, il fallait immortaliser l'événement.

Le Survivant se rengorgea et prit la parole :

« Très chers amis, je crois que c'est un grand événement dans l'Histoire des Clans de cette université qui est en train de se jouer actuellement. Et pour bien faire, je propose d'immortaliser la scène, afin que ce moment ne soit pas oublié, et perdure à jamais ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements enthousiastes accueillit le discours de Harry, qui se sentait gonflé d'orgueil de seconde en seconde. Il fut obligé de crier lorsqu'il demanda à Drago d'aller chercher comme prévu Robin Crivey. Comme son nom l'indique, celui-ci était le grand frère de Colin et Denis Crivey, deux férus de photographie et de grands adeptes de la _Pottermania_. Bien entendu, le grand frère ne faisait pas exception à la règle et était aussi fana de photo et, accessoirement, de photos de Harry Potter, que ses cadets. C'est pourquoi il était tout indiqué pour venir photographier son idole, le Survivant, en pleine action.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Robin Crivey, appareil photo à la main, faisait donc son apparition et, tout émoustillé à l'idée d'être utile au Grand Harry Potter, il ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'on lui expliqua ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Afin d'être certain que Krum se ne relèverait pas avant la prise de la photo, Harry lui lança discrètement un sort de paralysie, puis le jeune Potter se mit en place – pour une mise en scène plus percutante, il apparaissait lui aussi sur la photographie – autrement dit, il posa un pied triomphant sur le dos courbé de Viktor Krum, pour mieux faire ressortir l'idée de soumission et donc d'humiliation des Lycornels.

Enfin, plaquant sur ses lèvres un sourire particulièrement arrogant, il regarda l'objectif droit dans les yeux et attendit le flash.

* * *

_Je vais le tuer… l'égorger… le saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache ses boyaux par le nez… lui arracher le cœur avec les dents… lui…_

« Alors, Granger, remise de toutes ces émotions ? »

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées meurtrières par Harry Potter lui-même, qui venait s'enquérir de sa santé mentale après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Le fumier…

A vrai dire, la santé mentale de la jeune fille se résumait en un mot, imprimé en caractères gras d'un rouge sang dans son esprit : VENGEANCE. Cette fois-ci, Potter n'y couperait pas. L'ignoble salaud avait osé se servir d'elle comme d'un vulgaire pion pour asseoir son autorité sur les Scorpicores ; et, pire encore, il était allé jusqu'à l'embrasser de force pour accomplir ses horribles projets ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Les mains liées derrière son dos, Potter qui la maintenait fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger… et ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ce devant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, dont son ex petit ami ! Et ne parlons même pas de cette main traîtresse qui s'était glissée sous son pull et avait failli… argh ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Potter avait toujours fait preuve d'audace et de culot, mais là, on virait dans la prise d'otage doublée de harcèlement !

Le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre remords. Elle venait de vivre un des moments les plus humiliants de son existence, et ce psychopathe venait s'adresser à elle le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Du jamais vu !

« … »

Hermione venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler et répondre vertement au Survivant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours sous l'effet du sort lancé par Malefoy. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche, frustrée au plus haut point. La jeune fille sentit son visage rougir de fureur en apercevant le petit sourire moqueur qu'affichait Potter, qui s'amusait sans doute des efforts vains qu'elle accomplissait.

« Drago, elle me fait peine à voir. Rends-lui la parole, qu'on s'amuse un peu.

-Tu plaisantes ? Pour une fois qu'on est tranquilles, profitons-en. De toute façon, je ne lui ai lancé un sortilège qu'avec une faible puissance. D'ici quelques minutes, à moins que je ne renouvelle le sort, elle aura retrouvé toutes ses facultés vocales, malheureusement pour nous.

-Que comptez-vous faire du leader des Lycornels ? demanda Igor Nortov, qui regardait d'un air apitoyé le corps sans vie de Viktor Krum, toujours sous l'effet du sort de paralysie lancé par Harry.

-Crabbe et Goyle vont se charger de le faire sortir de notre QG, répondit le jeune Potter. Et à votre place, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux gorilles, je n'annulerais pas le sort, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous retrouver face à un mec enragé, car quelque chose me dit qu'une fois sa mobilité retrouvée, il risque d'être un peu… sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, pour plus de sûreté, je vais lui prendre sa baguette, on ne sait jamais.

-Quand va-t-il retrouver son état normal ?

-Bah, pas de panique. Ses chers petits camarades Lycornels auront tôt fait de le libérer de l'emprise du sortilège, répondit Harry en subtilisant la baguette magique de Viktor Krum. Bon, Crabbe, Goyle, emmenez-le.»

A la grande surprise du jeune Potter et à son plus grand mécontentement, Crabbe et Goyle ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. A vrai dire, ils se contentaient de regarder d'un air indécis les trois membres du Conseil, comme s'ils attendaient leur bénédiction pour obéir au Survivant.

« Faites ce qu'il vous a dit, ordonna Edgar Tysen, le plus imposant des trois. Quant à vous autres, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux membres Scorpicores présents dans la pièce, sortez. Nous avons à nous entretenir avec Harry Potter. »

Aussitôt, les adeptes quittèrent la salle, suivis des deux brutes qui s'emparèrent du corps inanimé de Krum et se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la sortie du QG ; en effet, le corps du leader des Lycornels était dans la même position qu'au moment où Harry lui avait lancé le sort, c'est-à-dire agenouillé et l'échine courbée, ce qui ne facilitait pas vraiment leur tâche.

Harry fronça les sourcils en les voyant quitter la salle avec Krum, non pas sur son ordre, mais grâce au commandement d'un membre du Conseil. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure, songea le jeune homme, bien décidé à réclamer son dû.

« C'est étrange, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'une fois mon plan réussi, je deviendrais automatiquement leader, déclara-t-il sèchement.

-Tu l'es. Ton problème, Potter, c'est que tu es trop impatient, et beaucoup trop impulsif. On ne devient pas leader des Scorpicores en un claquement de doigts, rétorqua Edgar Tysen sur le même ton.

-Même si, de par la réussite de ton plan, tu deviens leader comme nous te l'avions promis, poursuivit Igor, ce n'est pas suffisant pour acquérir le respect de tes sujets. Il va falloir que tu continues à faire tes preuves pour devenir un leader charismatique, respecté et apprécié de tous les Scorpicores, si bien que tu te feras obéir sans problème. Pour l'instant, les membres du Clan sont encore méfiants à ton égard, c'est pourquoi ils se tournent vers nous pour savoir s'ils doivent t'obéir ou pas. »

Harry poussa un soupir énervé. Faire ses preuves, s'arranger pour être apprécié des autres… on lui avait déjà répété ça toute sa vie. Le jeune homme avait parfois l'impression que son existence se résumait à cela : plaire, être toujours au top, ne jamais faire un seul faux pas car le Survivant n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur…

Il n'avait jamais été _quelqu'un_. Il avait toujours été un _nom_, certes célèbre, voire une appellation puisque certains se plaisaient à ne voir en lui que Celui-qui-a-Survécu-à-Vous-Savez-Qui, mais jamais une _personne_. Alors, pour ne pas se perdre derrière une simple dénomination et montrer qu'il existait vraiment, il avait toujours été une _attitude_. Mais jamais vraiment lui-même…

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes arrangés pour avoir une telle influence sur les membres du Clan, qu'aucun leader extérieur n'aura une chance de se faire respecter, affirma Harry d'une voix cinglante.

-Pas du tout. Dimitri Karkaroff a toujours su se faire respecter, avec ou sans nous. Maintenant que c'est toi le leader, nous n'avons aucune raison de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous aussi, nous voulons que le Clan fonctionne bien. Or un leader faible et sans autorité ne fera que nous nuire. Nous ne cherchons donc qu'à t'aider. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu marcheras avec nous. »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre, et jeta un œil en direction de Drago. Celui-ci le fixait avec insistance, comme s'il voulait faire passer un message à Harry, que celui-ci aurait oublié. Le jeune Potter comprit brusquement ce que Drago cherchait à lui dire. Celui-là alors… il ne perdait jamais le Nord.

« Je suis prêt à marcher avec vous, déclara Harry, souriant déjà à l'idée de la phrase choc qu'il allait prononcer. Mais à une condition : Drago sera mon adjoint, c'est-à-dire le co-leader des Scorpicores. Appelé aussi Vice-Président, ajouta-t-il en regardant Igor Nortov ironiquement. »

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Igor, et le destituer de ses fonctions était un réel plaisir. La réaction de Igor fut aussi amusante qu'attendue : le jeune homme hurla un « QUOI ! » étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le cri d'une truie qu'on égorge et le bruit d'une porte dont les gonds n'ont pas été huilés depuis vingt ans.

« Ecoutez, vous venez de me dire qu'il fallait que j'assoie mon autorité sur ce Clan, que je fasse mes preuves en tant que leader… J'ai donc pensé que la meilleure solution était que mon premier ordre s'adresse à vous, membres du Conseil, et consiste en une réorganisation de ce Conseil un peu trop poussiéreux. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était toujours bon d'amener de la chair fraîche dans un groupe ?

-Il n'est pas question que le Conseil soit remis en question ! s'exclama Igor, outré. Depuis que notre ancien leader nous a quittés, le Conseil est la seule organisation des Scorpicores qui permette encore de faire régner un semblant d'autorité sur les membres ! Il n'y a donc aucune raison de modifier quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne crois pas que placer Drago à ta place cause une crise cardiaque aux membres du Clan, ironisa Harry. Vous avez beau dire que vous désirez m'aider dans mon statut de leader, je ne vous connais absolument pas, et j'ai toujours eu pour principe de me méfier de ce que je ne connais pas. Drago est mon meilleur ami et je sais ce qu'il vaut. Faire de lui mon adjoint me permettra donc d'être épaulé par quelqu'un de sûr, en qui j'ai confiance, et avoir à mes côtés une telle chose est pour moi un avantage précieux étant donné que je débute dans mes fonctions. De plus, Igor, cela ne signifie pas que tu quittes le Conseil. J'ai une idée en tête concernant tes futures fonctions, et je te les annoncerai lors de notre prochaine réunion.

-Formidable, grommela Igor. Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Le bouffon du Conseil ?

-Non, mais si tu continues dans cette voie, il se pourrait bien que tu le deviennes.

-Igor a raison. Réformer le Conseil est la chose la plus stupide que tu puisses faire, grogna Edgar. Nous fonctionnons parfaitement bien à trois. Ajouter un quatrième membre ne fera qu'amener la discorde, surtout s'il vient prendre la place de l'un d'entre nous.

-Tout à fait. Pourquoi ne pas donner à ton cher Drago les fonctions que tu comptes m'assigner ? s'exclama Igor.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, déclara Harry sèchement. Que les choses soient claires entre nous : à présent, JE suis le leader des Scorpicores. Même si vous êtes le Conseil de ce Clan, vous n'avez pas plus de pouvoir que moi, ni autant. Vous êtes _sous mes ordres_, c'est compris ? Et mon premier ordre en tant que leader est de prendre cette décision. Maintenant, s'il y a des contestataires ou des donneurs de leçon, qu'ils prennent en compte mon deuxième ordre : allez-vous faire foutre. »

Cette fois-ci, aucun des trois membres ne discuta, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Soudain, trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle.

« C'est Robin Crivey. Je vous apporte la photo, fit une petite voix derrière la porte. **(NDA : je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionnent les appareils photos sorciers pour J.K.Rowling, mais pour ma part, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que la photo sortait pratiquement directement de l'appareil une fois prise, et bien sûr, sa particularité est que les choses sur la photo sont animées )**

-Entre ! fit Harry, pressé de découvrir le fameux résultat. »

Robin pénétra timidement dans la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement droit sur le jeune Potter, regardant celui-ci avec une admiration non feinte. Harry en ressentit une certaine satisfaction : il pouvait au moins être sûr que ce type-là lui était entièrement dévoué et qu'il n'aurait aucun problème d'autorité avec lui.

« Au fait, que fait-on de Granger ? fit Drago en voyant que celle-ci était toujours recroquevillée au fond de la salle. »

Zut ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée, pris comme il avait été par sa discussion avec les membres du Conseil. Harry réfléchit. Il était peut-être temps de la relâcher. Sa fureur devait être tellement grande qu'il craignait qu'une seconde de plus dans cette situation ne risque de lui causer une combustion spontanée.

« Robin, va donc lui rendre sa liberté pendant que nous examinons cette merveilleuse photo de plus prêt, ordonna-t-il en arrachant la photographie des mains du jeune Crivey, et en la regardant attentivement avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin. »

Robin s'exécuta et se dirigea vers Hermione qui, curieusement, était restée sagement dans son coin et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début de ce qu'elle qualifierait de torture. En vérité, si la jeune fille s'était tenue tranquille jusque là, c'était uniquement pour mieux cogiter et bâtir un plan qui lui permettrait de tenir sa revanche. Et, en voyant approcher Robin Crivey dans sa direction, tenant toujours à la main son appareil photo, elle dut prendre sur elle pour empêcher un sourire victorieux de naître sur ses lèvres. Le pauvre Crivey respirait l'innocence et la crédulité. Il serait tellement facile de se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins…

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant de constater la bêtise de Potter de décider d'envoyer un type aussi faible pour la relâcher. La sous-estimait-il à ce point ? Ou peut-être était-il tellement absorbé par le résultat de son chef d'œuvre (la photo) qu'il en occultait tout le reste… Oui, c'était fort possible, songea-t-elle en regardant son air triomphant tandis qu'il examinait la photographie. Il était tout à fait du genre à faire un faux pas causé par son ego démesuré. Malheureusement pour lui, cette erreur lui serait fatale…

Tout guilleret de constater que son idole adorée appréciait son travail et lui confiait des responsabilités, le jeune Crivey s'approcha donc de Hermione et se pencha pour défaire ses liens. De son côté, la jeune fille se força à adopter un air de lassitude prononcée, comme si elle ressortait d'un état de choc, et poussa quelques gémissements et reniflements afin de paraître fragile, voire presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle fut rassurée sur la crédibilité de son jeu en voyant l'air désolé qu'afficha Robin Crivey en la délivrant. Ce fut tout juste s'il ne lui tapota pas l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Sûre d'elle et déterminée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, Hermione jeta un œil prudent en direction de la baguette du jeune garçon. Il l'avait rangée à sa ceinture et tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'aider à se relever – le brave garçon – elle était à portée de main de la jeune fille. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Sans hésiter, Hermione glissa un bras vif et agile en direction de l'objet précieux et s'en saisit en un éclair. _Potter, à nous deux !_

« On ne bouge pas, mon grand, ordonna-t-elle à Robin Crivey tout en brandissant sa baguette sous son menton tremblant.

-Harry ! couina le pauvre garçon, qui s'imaginait sans doute que son idole bien-aimée volerait à sa rescousse. »

Le pauvre, la réalité risquait d'être dure à supporter, songea Hermione, qui savait à quoi s'en tenir concernant l'ignoble Survivant. Potter se foutait pas mal des gens qui l'entouraient. Au mieux, ils les utilisaient pour servir au mieux ses intérêts, puis s'en débarrassaient comme d'une vieille chaussette. Si jamais il devait un jour voler à la rescousse de quelqu'un, ça ne pourrait être que sous la contrainte. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à sauver sa peau…

« Génial, voilà Granger qui se réveille, grommela Drago. Le sort n'aura pas duré bien longtemps… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'envoyer ce gringalet se charger d'elle, Harry ? »

Celui-ci accusa le coup. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Il aurait dû prendre ses précautions et aller lui-même libérer Granger et faire en sorte qu'elle quitte le QG sans faire de scène. Malheureusement, à cause de cet incapable de Crivey, ils allaient avoir droit à tout un spectacle, à en juger par l'attitude définitivement hostile de la jeune fille. Bon, il avait fait une erreur. A lui de la réparer.

« Relâche-le, Granger, déclara Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Il ne cherchait qu'à te libérer pour que tu puisses enfin t'en aller. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-C'est ce que je voulais _au début_, Potter. Mais les choses ont changé. _J'ai_ changé.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es plus vierge ? ironisa Harry, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

-Toujours aussi drôle. Dommage que tu ne fasses rire que toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas très vite comprendre ce qui a changé. »

A quoi jouait-elle ? s'interrogea Harry, interloqué. Il avait toujours surveillé de près la personnalité de la jeune fille, qu'il trouvait fascinante. S'il y avait un changement chez elle, il voulait donc en être le premier averti.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Granger ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

-Donne-moi la photo.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais… non.

-Je te préviens. Si tu ne me la donnes pas dans trois secondes, je lui lance le sortilège Endoloris. »

Harry sourit, amusé. Hermione Granger, utiliser un des trois grands sortilèges Impardonnables ? Ben voyons. A qui voulait-elle le faire croire ? Le coup de bluff était tellement ridicule qu'il en avait mal pour elle.

« Vas-y, Granger. Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas. »

Un cri étranglé sortit de la bouche de Robin Crivey, terrifié de constater que celui qu'il croyait déjà être son sauveur était en train d'encourager son bourreau à le torturer.

« Tu l'auras voulu, Potter. Prépare-toi à le récupérer en petits morceaux. Un… deux… trois ! Expelliarmus ! »

Aussitôt, les cinq baguettes des personnes présentes dans la pièce – Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Edgar Tysen, Igor Nortov et Sean Markenson – volèrent en direction de Hermione qui les attrapa au vol avec adresse. _Et voilà le travail !_

Grisée par son attaque surprise – elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de lancer un sortilège Impardonnable sur quiconque – Hermione toisa les cinq garçons devant elle avec un petit air de supériorité.

« On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein, Potter ? susurra-t-elle en s'approchant à pats lents du jeune homme, bien décidée à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Qu'aucun de vous cinq ne tente quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres et en agitant bien haut toutes les baguettes magiques qu'elle avait à la main. J'ai un petit différend à régler avec Potter, ensuite je vous laisse tranquille. Mais pas d'intervention je vous prie, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? Sinon… »

Pour mieux illustrer la fin de sa phrase, elle brandit sa baguette en direction de Drago et mima de lui lancer un sort.

« Pitié, Granger, assez ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'ils sont déjà morts de trouille ? »

Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de l'auteur de la plaisanterie douteuse. Harry Potter, bien entendu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Ce sera bientôt ton tour puisque j'ai l'intention de m'occuper de ton cas immédiatement.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'on en finisse rapidement alors, parce que je crois bien que je vais faire dans mon froc. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'impertinence du triple crétin en face d'elle. Décidée à lui rabattre son caquet, elle réduisit les derniers pas qui la séparaient du Survivant et se tint face à lui puis, tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle, elle lui brandit sa baguette sous le nez et murmura d'une voix suave :

« Maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être à ma place, pas vrai ? Et inutile de continuer tes blagues vaseuses, parce que sincèrement, quand je vais abîmer ta précieuse petite photo – et crois-moi, j'y prendrai grand plaisir – je sais qu'à ce moment-là, tu seras vraiment à deux doigts de faire dans ton froc. »

Harry serra les dents, dépité mais soucieux de ne pas le montrer. Fidèle à lui-même, il préférait faire le fier et tourner tout en dérision, plutôt que de subir la situation. _Ne jamais montrer de signe de faiblesse._ C'était ce qu'il avait appris après dix-sept longues années à vivre chez les Dursley. Comme quoi, être traité comme un chien jour et nuit avait du bon.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, au juste, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il donc, son aplomb retrouvé. Vu que tu me copies déjà dans ta façon de me menacer, je suppose que tu vas aussi me faire la même chose que ce que je t'ai fait ? Allez, _Bunny_, n'aie pas peur, lance-toi. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de m'embrasser. »

A la fois furieuse et exaspérée, Hermione décida de céder à une violente impulsion qui la démangeait depuis un bout de temps déjà : elle envoya de toutes ses forces son poing gauche en direction du joli minois de Potter, satisfaite de voir enfin son petit air ironique et arrogant se muer en une expression de stupéfaction totale et, elle l'espérait, de douleur.

« Tu crois toujours que j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle en le toisant d'un air innocent. »

Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de percuter. Granger venait de l'envoyer au tapis. Ce n'était même pas un euphémisme puisqu'il gisait par terre, à demi inconscient, complètement sonné par le coup porté par la jeune fille. Il avait toujours su par le biais de Drago, qui y avait goûté en troisième année, que Granger avait un excellent crochet du gauche, mais à ce point ! S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé et si le coup avait été porté sur une autre personne, il aurait sûrement été admiratif à son égard. Mais pour le moment, il était furax.

Il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit un flash l'aveugler et entendit la jeune fille crier ironiquement : « Souris, Potter, tu es pris en photo ! ». A vrai dire, étant encore en état de choc, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il prit conscience de la situation, qui en l'espace de quelques minutes, venait de passer d'excellente à… très mauvaise pour lui.

Hermione Granger venait tout simplement de reproduire la scène humiliante qu'il avait lui-même organisée pour Viktor Krum, à la différence près que personne ne posait un pied sur lui pour l'écraser (encore heureux !). La sale petite peste avait pris l'appareil photo de Crivey sans aucun mal puisque celui-ci, terrorisé par la jeune fille, s'était d'ailleurs empressé de le lui prêter, et l'avait photographié alors qu'il se trouvait dans une posture dénuée de toute dignité, avec sûrement le début de la formation d'un énorme bleu sur la joue. C'était carrément humiliant !

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! hurla Harry à l'adresse de Drago et des trois membres du Conseil (Robin Crivey, aussi faible qu'une larve, était hors course bien entendu). Venez m'aider, bordel !

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont en position de te venir en aide ? Comme tu es naïf, Potter. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai subtilisé les baguettes de tout le monde ? se moqua Hermione, qui éclata d'un rire joyeux. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des cinq jeunes hommes qui étaient restés interdits depuis la démonstration de force de la jeune fille, veuillez sortir, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais m'entretenir en privé avec Potter. »

Comme elle les menaçait de ses baguettes d'emprunt, les garçons eurent tôt fait de s'exécuter, pour le plus grand bonheur de Hermione qui prenait son pied comme ce n'était pas permis. Comme c'était jouissif de voir Potter dans un aussi piteux état, et tout cela grâce à elle ! Hermione était fière d'elle et savourait sa vengeance. Elle se souviendrait de ce jour très, très longtemps. Le moment où Harry Potter avait perdu la face serait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Et comme elle avait immortalisé l'événement, elle allait pouvoir en faire profiter les autres… _Héhéhé_ Hermione retint un nouvel éclat de rire en regardant la photo, puis elle prit soin de la ranger dans sa poche. Elle allait la faire dupliquer en des centaines d'exemplaires et les distribuer dans toute l'université… Non, encore mieux : il devait bien y avoir un journal fait par les étudiants…

Harry serra les poings et étouffa un cri de rage en voyant la garce ranger la photo compromettante dans sa poche. Bon sang, quel imbécile il avait été ! Granger était une véritable harpie, il s'en rendait compte désormais. A cause de sa négligence, elle avait pris le contrôle de la situation, l'avait ridiculisé, et menaçait de tout faire foirer. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un Expelliarmus lorsqu'elle avait menacé de faire subir un Doloris sur Robin Crivey. Et il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'elle le frappe, _lui_ !

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par cette tigresse, et il venait d'ailleurs de goûter à ses griffes – en l'occurrence, son poing gauche – sur sa pauvre joue. Comme si celle-ci n'avait pas déjà assez souffert des ongles de Lisbeth ! _Fait chier !_ songea le jeune homme, dégoûté de voir tous ses efforts aussi mal récompensés. Si en plus de tout ça elle avait le malheur de détruire la photo qu'il avait prise de Krum et lui – et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, l'emmerdeuse – tous ses projets pour devenir leader des Scorpicores s'envoleraient en fumée. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

Un plan de secours lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il sentit au fond de sa poche la baguette magique de Viktor Krum, qu'il avait pris garde de subtiliser au leader des Lycornels avant qu'il ne les quitte. Bon. Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu. _Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Granger._

Sans attendre, il se releva d'un bond et se saisit de la baguette pour menacer la jeune fille.

« On fait moins la maligne maintenant, hein, Granger ? railla-t-il, répétant sciemment la phrase qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques minutes auparavant. »

Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant le jeune homme sortir une baguette magique du fond de sa poche. Comment était-ce possible ? Le sort Expelliarmus avait pourtant parfaitement fonctionné, comme en témoignaient les cinq baguettes qu'elle tenait à la main. La jeune fille examina celle que Potter brandissait dans sa direction. _Flûte ! La baguette de Victor !_ Elle l'avait complètement zappée. **(NDA : petite explication : lorsque Hermione fait un Expelliarmus, seules les baguettes dont elle connaît l'existence et qu'elle désire recevoir se dirigent droit sur elle. Or comme elle ne savait pas que Harry, en plus de sa propre baguette, possédait celle de Krum, la baguette de Krum n'a pas pu aller vers elle.)**

« Quelle ironie, se faire avoir à cause de la baguette magique de _Vicky_, alors que tu cherchais à l'aider en récupérant la photo… ironisa Harry.

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour la récupérer, rétorqua Hermione. J'ai une baguette moi aussi – et même plusieurs – qui est braquée sur toi.

-Intéressant. Il semblerait que nous soyons à égalité. Qui va gagner, à ton avis ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente de se retrouver dans une telle impasse. D'un côté, Potter désirait récupérer la photo qu'elle avait prise de lui ; de l'autre, elle-même souhaitait prendre celle qu'il avait faite de Viktor Krum. Or, aucun des deux n'ayant le dessus sur l'autre en cet instant puisqu'ils étaient chacun en possession d'au moins une baguette magique, il n'y avait plus aucune issue à la situation. _Génial._

Le pire est que cela semblait grandement amuser cet imbécile de Potter. Pas vraiment étonnant, dans un sens, puisqu'elle avait fini par comprendre que ce détraqué aimait les situations de conflits, les confrontations qui devaient inévitablement se solder par un gagnant et un perdant, ou plutôt un dominant et un dominé, Potter cherchant bien sûr par tous les moyens à être le dominateur de la situation.

« Tu sais quoi, Granger ? A ta place, j'abandonnerais et je donnerais rapidement la photo, sans causer de soucis. Car je suis sûr que Drago va avoir vite fait d'emprunter la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que tu l'as viré de la salle et qu'il n'est plus sous ton contrôle, pour venir me donner un coup de main. Pas très prudent de ta part. C'est bientôt fini pour toi, vu que grâce à sa baguette, nous serons en supériorité numérique. Abandonne, ou ce sera alors tragique pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione eut un sourire sans joie. Pas mal, le coup de l'intimidation. Potter était vraiment un manipulateur né. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait fini par connaître toutes ses ruses, et cela ne prenait plus. Elle n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras et lui rendre la photo. C'aurait été stupide. D'un autre côté, il avait raison : nul doute que Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la pièce avec des renforts musclés. Mais il y avait une autre solution que celle du forfait pour mettre fin à la situation : la fuite.

« Comme c'est noble de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi et de me faire part de tes précieux conseils, Potter, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je peux me débrouiller comme une grande. Et tu sais quoi, Potter ? Plutôt que d'attendre qu'un de tes amis se ramène, je vais prendre les devants et quitter cet endroit sinistre. En emportant la photo avec moi, bien entendu. En souvenir. »

_Comme tu l'as fait avec ma petite culotte, fumier, songea-t-elle en maugréant tout bas._

Désarçonné et surtout pris de court, Harry ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise ni son mécontentement.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! J'ai toujours la photo de Krummy. Je croyais qu'il comptait pour toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il soit ridiculisé par _ta_ faute ! l'accusa-t-il, espérant ainsi la retenir en la culpabilisant.

_-Ma_ faute ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir supplié de m'embrasser ! rétorqua Hermione sur un ton acide. Maintenant, puisque je ne peux pas récupérer la photo, je ne compte pas rester jusqu'à ce que Malefoy arrive et que je me retrouve en minorité. Je sais que tu essaies de gagner du temps, mais je ne suis pas stupide. En tout cas, merci pour la photo, je te trouve très photogénique, Potter. Tu feras certainement un tabac lorsque je la publierai dans le journal de la fac ! ajouta-t-elle juste avant de partir. »

_Le journal de la fac !_ La chieuse ! C'était pire qu'il ne l'imaginait, pesta-t-il en la regardant quitter le QG, impuissant. Bon sang, les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu. Dieu soit loué, il avait toujours la photo de Krum. Son statut de leader des Scorpicores ne pouvait donc pas être remis en question. Cependant, il était obligé de prendre en compte l'intervention de la petite peste. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait osé. Un coup de poing. En pleine tronche.

De _très_ mauvais poil, le jeune homme se frotta la joue, dont la pommette bleuissait à vue d'œil. Il vouait à tous les enfers le sort de Hermione Granger, lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses idées noires par Robin Crivey qui rerentra dans la pièce en gémissant, se plaignant de ne pas avoir récupéré son appareil photo.

« Elle a oublié de me le rendre en partant ! pleurnicha-t-il.

-Ferme-la, Crivey ! fulmina Harry, ne cherchant même plus à retenir sa mauvaise humeur. Et cherche à te rendre utile, pour une fois !

-Du calme, vieux. Ca aurait pu être pire, déclara Drago qui revint dans la pièce à son tour pour soutenir son meilleur ami qui était apparemment sur le point de péter les plombs. Tu as toujours la photo de Krum.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Cette conne est partie avec une photo de moi complètement K.O et elle compte la propager dans toute la fac ! Et bien sûr, personne n'a été capable de l'empêcher de quitter le QG ! Ce n'est qu'une fille, bordel !

-Une fille avec cinq baguettes magiques dans les mains, contra Edgar Tysen, qui venait également de retourner dans la pièce accompagné des deux autres membres du Conseil. On ne pouvait rien faire. Et inutile de faire passer tes nerfs sur nous. Un vrai leader doit savoir garder son sang-froid dans toute circonstance.

-Fais-moi le plaisir de garder ta morale à deux gallions pour toi ! ragea Harry tout en le fusillant du regard. **(NDA : Ha, ha, ha… quel jeu de mots, hein ! mdr ' )**

-Mais… pour mon appareil photo… comment vais-je fair...

-Ta gueule, Crivey ! coupa le Survivant, hors de lui. »

Incroyable. Il était au bord de l'apoplexie, et ce crétin se permettait de venir le déranger avec ses couinements de furet. Son appareil photo devait être son seul ami pour que sa perte le bouleverse à ce point.

« Mais… Harry… tenta une nouvelle fois le jeune photographe en herbe, au bord des larmes. »

Furibond, le jeune Potter lui jeta un regard noir et cria à l'adresse des membres du Conseil :

« Si vous voulez que je garde mon sang-froid, virez-moi ce type de ma vue ! Et trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Hermione Granger ! Point faible, peurs, phobies, je veux _tout_ savoir ! »

Il accompagna son ordre d'un regard assassin afin de se faire obéir, puis, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait même plus en sa possession sa propre baguette magique afin de soulager la douleur qu'il éprouvait au niveau de sa pommette, il ajouta, au summum de la fureur :

« Et putain, que quelqu'un m'indique le chemin de l'infirmerie ! »

* * *

_Jeudi 4 septembre, 16h00 :_

_Yes__. Yes. Yes !_

Hermione était au comble du bonheur. Au summum de la joie. Plus encore que l'extase. Elle avait humilié l'ignoble, l'odieux, l'immonde pourriture qu'était Harry Potter, l'arrogance et l'orgueil incarnés ! Elle se souvenait encore de son air horrifié lorsqu'elle l'avait pris en photo en le mettant si peu en valeur ! La jeune fille poussa un petit soupir de contentement. _La vie est si belle…_ songea-t-elle en riant toute seule. _Et si c'est pour assister à de tels moments, elle mérite vraiment d'être vécue !_

Et dire qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini, puisqu'il s'agissait maintenant de s'arranger pour diffuser la photo compromettante dans l'université, _héhéhé_ ! Oui, Hermione jubilait définitivement.

C'était étrange, mais elle se sentait différente. Plus forte, plus sûre d'elle comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Certes, elle avait toujours eu confiance en elle, mais ça avait toujours été différent dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Il était toujours parvenu à la faire tourner en bourrique, à l'exaspérer comme ce n'était pas permis, et parce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé employer des moyens aussi mesquins que lui, il avait souvent eu le dessus sur elle. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il l'effrayait parfois, mais ça, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose en elle s'était réveillée. Finies les humiliations en série de Potter, finies ses petites mesquineries malsaines à n'en plus finir, terminé d'être son souffre-douleur. Elle en avait tout simplement eu assez. Grâce à l'accumulation de toutes les horreurs que Potter lui avait faites subir ces derniers temps, ses dernières réticences s'étaient envolées. Elle avait _changé_. Elle ne se laisserait plus faire aussi facilement qu'autrefois, où elle se contentait de réagir verbalement mais côté action, elle s'abstenait car elle n'_osait_ pas, de peur de représailles. Désormais, si Potter la cherchait, il allait la trouver. Sa nouvelle devise serait la suivante : _œil pour œil, dent pour dent._

Elle allait d'ailleurs immédiatement mettre en application ce nouveau proverbe qui allait lui servir de ligne de conduite pour affronter Potter. C'est ainsi en sifflotant gaiement que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la BU, en espérant y trouver Christopher Banks.

La chance souriait à Hermione, car elle eut le plaisir d'apercevoir le jeune homme assis devant la même table que précédemment, avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, ce qui semblait être une habitude chez lui. _A croire qu'il meurt d'ennui_, pensa la jeune fille en songeant qu'elle allait se faire un devoir de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'associe à elle. Heureusement, avec le plan qu'elle lui apportait, il allait sûrement changer d'avis.

« Salut, chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Salut, répondit-il en ôtant ses écouteurs. »

Il fit une courte pause tout en la dévisageant curieusement, puis soupira et dit :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

-C'est juste que tu as un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Donc soit tu as trouvé un plan pour rayer les Clans de l'université, soit tu leur as fait quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié et qui est peut-être à l'origine de toute l'agitation qui règne en ce moment. Je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est même un peu des deux, répondit la jeune fille en souriant de plus belle. Non seulement j'ai un plan, mais en plus j'ai fait quelque chose dont ils se souviendront longtemps.

-Intéressant. Je suis tout ouïe.

-Juste une chose avant que je te raconte. Que voulais-tu dire en parlant d'agitation ?

-Disons que depuis quelques minutes, juste avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai vu passer des dizaines de Scorpicores qui venaient avertir leurs petits amis que des événements importants étaient en train d'avoir lieu dans leur territoire. Apparemment, ces événements devaient être super excitants vu la façon dont ils s'emballaient comme des hystériques. Même s'ils parlaient plus fort que d'habitude, je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre grand-chose vu qu'on est obligés de chuchoter. Donc je compte sur toi pour me raconter les derniers potins.

-Tu ne vas pas être déçu, lui assura Hermione. Je parie même que tu vas être tellement impressionné par mes prouesses que tu vas me supplier en rampant de t'accepter comme membre de mon futur Clan.

-Oh oui, maître ! Donne-moi un ordre et il sera accompli, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Tu fais très bien le larbin, approuva-t-elle en riant. Bon, ouvre grand les oreilles et tiens-toi bien à ta chaise.

-Bien, maîtresse !

-Idiot ! »

Hermione se lança dans son récit avec enthousiasme – mis à part le moment où elle raconta comment Harry Potter l'avait embrassée de force. En effet, arrivée à ce moment, la jeune fille, embarrassée, se mit à rougir, et elle passa donc rapidement à un autre épisode, beaucoup plus réjouissant : lorsqu'elle envoya Potter au tapis par un magnifique crochet du gauche.

Une fois son histoire terminée, elle attendit la réaction du jeune homme en face d'elle, et fut ravie en constatant son hilarité.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé faire ça. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ils doivent être furieux en ce moment ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et répliqua, espiègle :

« Eux-mêmes n'imaginent pas à quel point je suis fière de moi en ce moment ! Franchement, je peux t'assurer que si c'était à refaire, je m'exécuterais avec plaisir. Et je ne me gênerai pas pour réagir de la même façon à l'avenir, s'ils recommencent leurs petites magouilles.

-Tu peux me montrer la photo ? Ca doit mériter le coup d'œil.

-Avec plaisir ! »

La jeune fille sortit la photographie de sa poche avec emphase, et la déposa d'un air solennel devant Christopher.

« Ne l'abîme pas, elle vaut de l'or.

-Mon-Dieu… murmura le jeune homme, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tu l'as carrément amoché !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

-Je veux bien te croire ! »

Hermione sourit, contente de pouvoir partager ses exploits avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait, quelqu'un qui, comme elle, avait décidé de rejeter le système de Clans de Northcleef. C'était étrange, elle connaissait à peine ce Christopher Banks, et pourtant, ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas qu'elle était timide, mais elle n'était jamais vraiment dans son assiette lorsqu'elle conversait avec un inconnu. Lui, avec sa franchise et sa spontanéité, parvenait à la mettre à l'aise en quelques minutes.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on le regardait, il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'aussi sociable. Au contraire, ses cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le blond et bouclant au creux de son cou, ses yeux d'un bleu rêveur, son teint pâle, lui donnaient l'air d'un poète, à la fois lointain et solitaire. Hermione était donc très étonnée de le trouver amusant et communicatif. Agréablement surprise aussi, puisque la nature sociable du jeune homme la rendait moins nerveuse, et elle se sentait ainsi beaucoup plus à même de lui poser la question fatidique :

« Je sais que je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, mais… tu es toujours contre mon idée de créer un Clan à part, pour rendre définitivement sa liberté à Northcleef ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais été contre ton idée. Au contraire, ton intention est bonne, et si tout le monde ici était comme toi, l'université n'aurait jamais tourné aussi mal…

-Quel est le problème alors ?

-Nous ne sommes pas préparés. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, c'est une déclaration de guerre ! Ne crois pas qu'ils vont prendre ça à la légère. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux. Ils vont tout faire, et je dis bien _tout_, pour te nuire.

-Moi non plus je ne leur ferai pas de cadeau. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça !

-C'est plus fort que moi… Tu sais, tu n'es pas la première à vouloir te révolter et à faire changer les choses ; il y en a eu d'autres, très courageux, avant toi. Ils ont tous échoué. Ils sont partis. On ne sait pas ce qui leur est arrivé exactement, mais il faut peut-être mieux ne pas le savoir… Crois-moi, reste en-dehors de tout ça.

-Non, non et non ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est trop tard ! Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, je suis impliquée jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire ! Et je l'assume pleinement. Je l'ai voulu. Il n'est plus temps de reculer. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il faut que je sache, c'est de savoir si je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule, ou si tu marches avec moi. »

Christopher Banks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es folle, grommela-t-il en poussant un long soupir. Mais… tu as du cran. J'aime ça, ajouta-t-il ensuite en souriant.

-Ca veut dire oui ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, tout sourire. »

Au lieu de répondre, il l'interrogea :

« Tu as un plan, au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! A quoi va me servir cette photo, à ton avis ?

-Oh oh. Tu as vraiment l'intention de faire ce que je crois ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête vigoureusement en pouffant de rire.

« Ce sera notre cadeau de bienvenue. Ca nous permettra de montrer qu'on existe, qu'ils vont devoir faire avec nous désormais, et qu'on ne plaisante pas. Beau début, non ? Imagine un peu ! En gros titre et à la Une du journal de la fac : _Harry Potter mis KO par une fille : A-t-il vraiment vaincu Voldemort ? _Pas mal, hein ?

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait un journal dans la fac.

-Pourtant je suis sûre d'être passée devant une salle qui correspondait à un club de pseudo journalistes.

-Oui. Car il y en _avait _un. Avant que les Clans ne débarquent. Il est facile de comprendre pourquoi il a disparu. Un journal a inévitablement tendance à prendre parti. Or avec l'apparition des Clans, la fac a été divisée en deux. Comme tous ceux qui s'occupaient du journal n'ont pas choisi le même Clan, ils ont dû abandonner. Depuis, les locaux où il était édité sont vides.

-Intéressant… Ca me donne une idée. Est-ce que les appareils permettant de l'imprimer et de l'éditer sont encore opérationnels ?

-Je te vois venir. N'y pense même pas. Je n'ai aucun talent pour ce genre de choses.

-Ca ne doit pas être bien moldu. **(NDA : hihi je crois que ce chapitre marque l'apogée du jeu de mots pourri, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ) **Dis-moi juste s'ils fonctionnent toujours.

-Je suppose que oui.

-Parfait. Héhé… les choses commencent à prendre forme. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire : puisque ces locaux sont inoccupés, on va y installer notre QG ! Ensuite, on…

-« On » ? Qui inclues-tu dans ce « on » ? Je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord ! Et puis, tu t'emballes trop vite. Tu commences déjà à parler de « QG », comme ces Clans stupides.

-D'accord, je vais peut-être un peu vite, mais c'est parce que ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur. Essaie de comprendre ! Tu n'en as pas marre, toi, d'être prisonnier de cette odieuse hiérarchie ? Ce sont les Clans qui gouvernent l'université, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être sous les ordres d'un leader quelconque ! Or si on veut faire bouger les choses, il va falloir frapper fort, et _vite_.

-Très bien, mais faire vite ne veut pas dire de façon irréfléchie. Nous devons être très prudent. »

Hermione tressaillit après avoir entendu sa dernière phrase. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« « Nous » ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas donné ton accord ! lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

« C'était une façon de parler.

-Allez ! Avoue que tu crèves d'envie de prendre part à mon projet !

-Non !

-Au moins juste un peu alors ?

-Même pas. »

Adoptant une autre tactique, Hermione afficha une mine de chien battue et lui fit les yeux doux :

« S'il te plééééééé ! le supplia-t-elle.

-Je ne me trompais vraiment pas en t'accusant d'être bornée, soupira-t-il avec un début de sourire.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était un défaut. Ca m'a toujours servi, jusqu'à présent.

-Comme maintenant ?

-Faut voir. Tout dépend de la réponse que tu vas me donner. Mais, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Hum hum… C'est une déclaration ?

-Idiot !

-Ca fait deux fois que tu me traites d'idiot ! Je vais finir par mal le prendre. »

Exaspérée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ta réponse, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

Il éluda de nouveau la question.

« Tu as trouvé un nom pour ce Clan au moins ?

-Euh…

-Alors tant pis. Désolé, mais je ne cautionne pas les Clans sans nom.

-Tu le fais exprès ! Ce n'est pas urgent, de trouver un nom tout de suite. Et puis, je comptais sur ton aide !

-Je vois. Tu comptes déjà te reposer sur moi pour prendre toutes les décisions importantes ! l'accusa-t-il d'un faux air sévère. Je regrette, mais tu seras le leader de ce Clan. A toi d'en trouver l'identité.

-Bon, soupira Hermione. Si je trouve un nom, tu me suis ?

-Ca marche. A condition qu'il me convienne, bien sûr. »

Soulagée, la jeune fille eut un grand sourire, puis commença immédiatement à se creuser les méninges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais des « Pacificateurs ? »

-Et pourquoi pas les éradicateurs, tant que tu y es ? dit-il en étouffant un éclat de rire. Ou les liquidateurs ? Les exterminateurs, peut-être ? Les…

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Tu crois que c'est si facile ?

-C'est toi le chef. Allez, je suis gentil, je te donne un conseil : utilise plutôt un animal comme base du nom, pour imiter les deux autres Clans. Ce sera plus emblématique.

-C'est précisément ce que je comptais faire.

-Ah bon ? Il faudrait que tu m'expliques à quel animal correspondait le terme de pacificateur. A la limite, éradicateur… le rat…

-Ha-ha-ha. Arrête de te moquer, tu crois que c'est si simple ?

-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Bon, je crois que j'y suis. Le phoenix ! **( NDA**** : Clin d'œil à mon 'tit beta reader ) **T'en penses quoi ?

-Je te rappelle que l'animal sur lequel tu te bases est censé représenter quelque chose qui symbolisera le message que cherche à faire passer le Clan. Le phoenix est une magnifique créature mais…

-L'immortalité. Le phoenix représente l'immortalité car il renaît de ses cendres, espèce d'inculte ! Donc justement, cela montrerait notre détermination, notre résolution à perdurer jusqu'à ce que les Clans disparaissent de Northcleef !

-Ok, ok… C'est pas mal, mais désolé, je n'adhère pas. L'immortalité me renvoie toujours l'image de Highlander, et du fameux slogan _A la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un_ alors… »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Tu as fini avec tes comparaisons stupides ! Ca ne m'aide pas, je te signale !

-Hé ! Mais c'est très pertinent ! Figure-toi que je ne serai sans doute pas le seul à avoir cette image en tête. Or ce serait très dommage que notre Clan véhicule cette image de survie, et de ce fameux _A la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un_, parce que cela signifierait qu'on cherche finalement à écraser les deux Clans pour nous-mêmes subsister après eux, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Alors que notre but est seulement de les éliminer pour qu'il n'y ait plus de Clan du tout.

-C'est ridicule ! objecta Hermione, de plus en plus exaspérée, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que le jeune homme ait été réellement sérieux dans ses propos, étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé _A la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un_, il avait pris une voix d'outre-tombe digne des bande-annonce de cinéma. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas tant d'élèves d'origine moldue que ça. Tu seras donc sans doute un des seuls à avoir cette comparaison absurde dans la tête.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas brillant.

-C'est surtout toi qui es difficile !

-Parce que je le vaux bien, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis. Si tu es si inventif, pourquoi ne pas faire toi-même une proposition ?

-Ok. Très facile. Puisque tu es train de me supplier de faire partie de ton Clan, j'en conclus que je te suis indispensable, et qu'il serait donc judicieux de faire de moi une pièce-clé du Clan. Or, comme je peux me transformer en papillon… je te laisse deviner la suite. »

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de retenir un éclat de rire.

« Un papillon ! Et ça va donner quoi ? Les papillonnais !

-Je n'ai pas encore le nom définitif, mais ça pourrait être une base. Le papillon représente la liberté, l'indépendance… n'est-ce pas le message qu'on chercherait à faire passer ?

-Désolée, mais ça fait un peu trop fleur bleue à mon goût ! Pour moi, le papillon me rappelle toujours Bambi de Disney alors…

-Héé !

-Tu l'as bien cherché. Mais avoue que ton idée du papillon est minable.

-Mouais. N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé être la mascotte du Clan, plaisanta le jeune homme. Etre déguisé en papillon géant, et parader dans l'université… la classe.

-Très bon pour notre image et notre côte de popularité, en effet, renchérit Hermione en riant. Attends ! Je crois que j'y suis !

-Je t'écoute. »

Elle fit une courte pause, puis murmura sur un ton solennel, prenant un air de conspiratrice :

« Le Clan des _Centaures_… ce sont des créatures magiques très indépendantes, vivant en petite communauté, et ayant un fort caractère. Ils sont têtus et déterminés, et détestent se faire marcher sur les pieds. J'ai lu ça récemment dans l'_Encyclopédie des créatures mythologiques et magiques de l'Antiquité à nos jours_. Pas mal, non ? Ca caractériserait bien la personnalité du Clan, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui. Pas mal du tout. C'est court, et ça sonne bien… Je dirais même que c'est carrément bien.

-Ca veut dire que Christopher Banks, l'homme-papillon, marche avec moi ?

-Oui. Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Appelle-moi Chris. »

Ravie au plus haut point, Hermione sourit, puis serra vigoureusement la main que lui tendait le jeune homme. Le Clan des Centaures venait de naître. Et avec lui, la Résistance de Northcleef pouvait commencer.

_A suivre._

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_** :

Une immense vague de remerciements pour tous les revieweurs et revieweuses qui m'ont encouragée, motivée et donné leurs avis, I looove you !

**Nymoue**: oui tu as raison, j'ai tendance à stagner en m'encombrant de détails et l'évolution de mes persos et de l'intrigue est plutôt lente, c'est vrai, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que d'ici quelques chapitres, je parviendrai à mieux te satisfaire en me concentrant plus sur nos deux protagonistes ! Patience, patience pour la romance, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être, mais à la base ils se détestent tellement que c'est pas gagné ! Tu constateras quand même qu'ils s'embrassent presque à chaque chapitre ! lol La véritable séduction commencera d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, avec notamment une leçon de Quidditch trèèèès intéressantes hihi… voili voilou ! Merci à toi !

**Rose Halliwell** : ouuiiin ! désolée de te décevoir, mais pas de Lisbeth dans ce chapitre… elle entre en scène dès la première ligne du suivant si ça peut te consoler Gros bisous et merci d'être là !

**Antadelie** : Hermione lui a mis plus que deux baffes héhé ! Harry l'avait bien mérité et je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cette scène. Une chose est sûre : la guerre est déclarée ! Biz et merci !

**Lisalune** : gros gros merci lisalune ! je suis heureuse si certaines de mes phrases peuvent t'amuser, j'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour dans certains dialogues, donc si je ne rate pas trop mon coup, tant mieux ! Mr Selmès est en effet mon Sirius adoré, je reparlerai de lui plus tard, quand la potion aura vraiment fait son effet et qu'il pourra être Mr Selmès pour de bon !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : honte à toi de ne pas connaître escaflowne, la meilleure anime de tous les temps ! lol bien sûr j'exagère mais j'espère qu'un jour tu auras la chance de la découvrir car elle vaut trop le détour ! Hermione est carrément déterminée pour l'élimination des Clans en effet, et c'est vrai que ça va pas être de la tarte pour qu'elle parvienne à ramener des étudiants dans le sien… mais bon t'inquiète, l'intelligence de Hermione associée à la débrouillardise de Chris, ça promet ! Les Lycornels et les Scorpicores vont avoir de sérieux concurrents… Oui j'ai d'autres idées de fics sur Harry Potter, je t'en parlerai par mail sinon je risque de m'étaler ok ? Gros bisous et gros merci !

**Athenais**: wow, 7 chapitres d'un coup ! Voilà le huitième, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue par l'absence de Lisbeth, qui revient dans la neuvième. J'espère en tout cas que tu vas continuer de suivre ma ptite histoire, et merci pour la review biz

**Evane** : je ne sais pas trop pour les chapitres plus courts… regarde celui-ci par exemple, si j'avais voulu faire plus court, où aurait-il fallu que je le coupe ? Je ne vois pas. Je crois que le problème est que j'écris trop par rapport à d'autres, mais ça je ne peux pas trop m'en empêcher, j'écris comme ça vient et si à un moment j'ai envie de mettre beaucoup de détails dans les sentiments des persos ou leurs pensées, forcément ça prend de la place, et je ne peux pas couper n'importe où. Je suis vraiment désolée, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, vu les délais que j'accumule… pardonne-moiiiii ! Allez, ciao et merci pour la review !

**Demoniak**** angel** : tu avais tout à raison pour la description de Chris, j'avais oublié de le faire dans le chapitre précédent, donc c'est grâce à toi qu'elle apparaît dans celui-ci, merci bcp ! Elle est plutôt succinte pour l'instant, mais je le redécrirai un peu de temps en temps, histoire qu'on puisse mieux s'imprégner de sa personnalité Pour ce chapitre, non seulement il a mis 10 plombes à être publié, et en plus il ne raconte vraiment pas grand-chose donc j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir… en tout cas, vivement le prochain que je me rattrape ! Merci encore de me suivre en tout cas !

**Adle**** Amodio** : Un rapprochement entre Hermione et Chris ? Héhéhé… pourquoi pas en effet ! Rien que pour voir un Harry jaloux cela mérite d'essayer ! lol Franchement je n'en sais encore trop rien, ce qui est sûr c'est que j'y ai déjà pensé, maintenant… on verra bien ! En tout cas j'espère que la rébellion de Mione t'aura plu et merci pour ta fidélité ! Bisou

**Bettyboop95** : coucou ! désolée pour le retard et pour le fait que ce chapitre ne doit pas vraiment satisfaire tes attentes… en effet, pour le rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione, il va falloir attendre encore 2 chapitres pour que la réelle séduction commence… pour l'instant, c'est plutôt une haine mutuelle ! (enfin surtout du côté de Hermione, je pense qu'on voit assez bien que Harry est un peu partagé car elle l'attire malgré lui) Est-ce que tout se terminera bien à la fin ? Ah ça… ! Surprise ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'une fin heureuse n'est pas garantie… suspense ! En effet, Voldemort se fait plutôt discret pour l'instant, mais c'est tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas tout mettre dans un chapitre (et aussi parce que pour l'instant je ne veux pas trop dévoiler toute l'intrigue). En fait, pour me simplifier la vie (parce que mine de rien, c'est super dur de concilier et l'intrigue, et l'évolution des persos, et la romance, et le déroulement des cours !), je compte d'abord me concentrer sur les cours et l'évolution de Harry/Hermione… Ensuite, une fois qu'il y aura une relation de séduction installée entre eux deux, c'est là que les choses sérieuses pourront vraiment commencer !

**Christophe** : merci pour ta gentille review ! continue comme ça

**Nooky**: une embrouille Chris/Harry serait du plus bel effet c'est sûr ! je pense que c'est à envisager, mais pas forcément pour tout de suite en tout cas merci de reviewer Nooky, gros gros bisous !

**Alisa**** Adams** : Coucou Ali ! Trop contente que tu aimes Mme Zavinski ! Je l'adore moi aussi Comment de toute façon ne pas aimer une prof qui se foute ainsi de la gueule de Harry, qui se la joue un peu bcp trop ! Elle n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, mais bon, je ne l'oublie pas ! Pour Hermione qui ne sait pas dire non aux profs, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu cruche sur les bords sur ce coup, en même temps, c'est la seule explication plausible que j'ai trouvé pour justifier qu'elle fouille dans les affaires de Harry, et puis je trouve que ça correspond quand même bien à son caractère de « petite fille modèle j'adore plaire aux profs ». Et puis, comme c'est Dumbledore qui lui demande ça… Sinon, je pense que tu as la réponse pour le grand Terry Parker : le voici enfin leader des Scorpicores ! Maintenant, espérons juste pour lui qu'il va réussir à avoir de l'autorité, ce qui n'est pas garanti si notre chère petite Mione publie la fameuse photo du pauvre Terry dans les vapes !

Sinon, si Kya continue de rebondir sur les murs, pour ma part, Matt et Lyra continuent de pourrir aux oubliettes ! lol je m'y remettrai… un jour… snif. Et si ça continue avec mon manque d'inspiration, ça va être le cas de Kyo et Misao… naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! là je plaisante par contre, parce qu'eux j'y tiens trop pour m'en débarrasser, le chapitre est pourtant bien commencé et tout mais j'arrive pas à continuer ça me soule ! Enfin bon, peut-être que dans dix ans… qui sait… mdr ! En tout cas je te fais tout plein de gros bisous, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, et porte-toi bien surtout !

Lili, qui va se faire taper sur les doigts par Matt et Lyra qui ont froid dans leurs oubliettes… (dis à Kya de passer leur dire bonjour ça les distraira un peu )

**Nicki**** Sidle** : j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! "petit regard larmoyant" si non, j'espère quand même que tu continueras de suivre ma fic, ouiin ! lol bisous et merki !

**Sahada** : bon, et bien le plan de Harry ne s'est pas modifié comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, disons plutôt que c'est Hermione qui en a modifié quelques données pour le modeler à sa façon ! Au final, Harry reste leader, mais à quel prix ! mdr

**Nuit sans lune** : coucou la miss ! yeah ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! petite danse de la victoire ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de mon défaut sur certains passages trop longs, je prends note ! Le pire, c'est que je m'en rends compte quand je relis ma fic depuis le début… le problème, c'est qu'une fois les chapitres publiés, je ne peux pas vraiment recorriger, au risque de modifier des éléments importants… donc je ferai ça une fois la fic terminée ! C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à tartiner un peu des détails dont on se contrefout, donc je vais essayer de faire gaffe dans les prochains chapitres ! En tout cas, merci du conseil, et merci pour la review, continue comme ça !

**Kikoo**: désolée pour le retard snif… j'espère que tu n'es quand même pas trop déçue biz

**Fusion fraternelle** : wow ! merci pour les compliments ! toute rouge mais j'espère quand même que vous allez mieux ces temps-ci, je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir votre dépression sur la conscience quand même… lol. Gros bisous et merci pour tout !

**Marissa**** Parker** : Oui oui oui ! C'est bien parti pour que ce soit Harry qui tombe le premier amoureux de Hermione ! Je trouve ça plus mignon ! Et puis surtout, vu le caractère bien trempé de notre Survivant, la jalousie risque de le ronger pas mal, durant son année à Northcleef Biz et merci à toi !

**Silver**** Hermy Sky** : je suis encore toute émue par ta review ! refoule difficilement ses larmes merci, merci, merci, merci ! que dire de plus… j'espère juste que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue (snif). Merciiiiiiiii !

**Annabanana-the-cold** : kikoo ! cette fois c'est à moi de te faire la mine de chien battue et les yeux larmoyants pour te supplier de me pardonner pour le retard et pour ce chapitre très loin du perfect ! en tout cas merci pour la review, et en espérant que tu continueras de me lire !

**Dune550** : la voici la suite et pourvu qu'elle te plaise !

**Vicky****-j** : cool ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! et enthousiaste en plus ! que vouloir de plus ! Bon je suis comblée, flattée, émue, sous le choc après tout ce flot de compliments, c'est trop pour moi ! Je meurs ! mdr Ahem, un énorme merci, et j'espère que tu suivras ma fic jusqu'au bout ! bisou

**Sajuuk**: coucou kevin ! alors tout d'abord, merci pour toutes tes idées et tes conseils, je prends note ! Concernant l'obligation pour un Clan d'avoir une équipe de Quidditch, je pense que ça risque d'être difficile pour celui de Hermione vu qu'elle déteste ce sport. Mais peut-être que Chris aura lui envie de faire du Quidditch, ainsi que les autres qui viendront rejoindre les Centaures, donc c'est à voir ! Sinon pour l'instant, il n'est pas question que Harry et Hermione fassent partie du même Clan, sinon cela enlèverait tout le charme du Love/Hate je pense. C'est justement le fait que tout semble les séparer mais qu'au final, il y ait quand même cette irrésistible attirance et cette séduction entre eux, qui va venir pimenter la fic. Imagine un peu le scandale si jamais tout en étant chacun leader d'un Clan différent, ils finissaient quand même par sortir ensemble ! Ils seraient obligés de faire ça en cachette, et ça ajouterait vraiment du piment à l'histoire et à leur relation, donc c'est dans cette direction que je vais aller. Sinon en effet, pendant les cours, Harry et hermione vont se rapprocher grâce parfois aux profs. Pour le Quidditch, évidemment tu as deviné. La natation peut-être mais c'est pas sûr, de toute façon ce sera au second semestre donc c'est encore loin. Il y aura aussi un rapprochement grâce à un cours de Remus Lupin mais là je me tais ! Et idem pour le cours de DFM, comme c'est un cours pratique, ils devront faire des sorties et bien sûr cela occasionnera un rapprochement entre nos deux héros. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, en effet pour l'instant j'ai du mal à en parler car c'est dur de parler de tout à la fois, donc pour l'instant j'aimerais d'abord me concentrer sur la relation Harry/Hermione et les Clans, afin de faire évoluer leur relation de la haine vers… qqch d'autre, dont pour commencer la séduction, et ensuite seulement, une fois que la séduction se sera installée, je vais pouvoir parler de l'intrigue avec Voldemort, mais pour l'instant je ne le fais pas, d'abord parce que c'est plus simple pour moi à écrire, et ensuite il faut dire aussi que Voldemort n'en est encore qu'à une phase de préparation donc patientons encore un peu… Je veux donc me concentrer sur l'évolution Harry/Hermione car comme tu l'as souligné, ma fic est M donc ce serait dommage de passer à côté !

En tout cas merci pour ta longue review, je suis super contente de voir que tu t'intéresses à ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir donc continue comme ça, et en espérant que j'ai répondu à tes questions, et que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop déçu ! Un énorme merci, Kevin !

**Naxor**: voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu !

**Laurène** : salut la miss ! en effet, Harry casse bien Mme Zavinski (mais elle le lui rend bien !) mais j'ai oublié de préciser dans ma fic qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça chez vous ! lol donc ne sois pas triste si tu n'as pas son cran, car Harry est un sale gosse pour l'instant donc il ne faut pas prendre exemple sur lui ! Désolée pour l'absence de Lisbeth dans ce chapitre, faudra attendre le prochain… Mes réponses à tes questions :

1) Euh… je sais qu'en tant qu'auteur, je suis censée avoir une idée bien précise, mais… JOKER ! mdr En fait, je ne prévois jamais tout (pour ne pas dire pas grand-chose… je sais, j'ai honte… TT) et là en l'occurrence, je ne me suis pas encore projetée au second semestre, j'ai déjà bien assez avec le premier ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai donc qu'une vague idée de la plongée sous-marine magique. Pour moi, ça ressemblerait un peu à ce qu'on a vu dans le tome 4 lors de l'épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers consistant à aller délivrer sous l'eau des personnes.

2) La fameuse relation Hermione/Chris ! Et bien, ce n'est pas sûr à 100 pour l'instant, mais franchement, un peu de jalousie chez Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Donc oui, je suppose qu'il va se passer qqch entre eux !

3) Je sais que bcp de monde adore Rogue ; pour ma part, ce serait plutôt Sirius mon petit chouchou parmi les adultes ! Donc pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'apparition de Rogue de prévu, ou alors peut-être des apparitions éclairs, mais il n'a pas de place particulièrement importante à jouer dans ma fic. Voilà ma position pour l'instant. Après, étant donné qu'il reste bcp de points d'interrogation dans ma fic, on ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver !

4) J'adore ce genre de questions ! lol Ben c'est vrai, c'est tout gentil ! toute émue Et bien que dire que dire… disons que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne sois pas la seule à trouver mes disputes amusantes Sinon j'essaie juste de faire de mon mieux ! C'est drôle parce qu'à la base, je ne cherche pas spécialement à faire rire, mais en faisant un Harry « méchant », je me suis rendue compte que les situations comiques se multipliaient ! Du coup, j'essaie de soigner mes disputes en réfléchissant à ce que je dirais à leur place (je me mets souvent à la place de Hermione parce que concernant Harry, heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas son caractère de chien !) et si j'arrive à mettre un peu d'humour, tant mieux, c'est vraiment génial !

5) Je ne peux pas te dire le nombre exact de chapitres, mais au moins, je peux t'assurer qu'il y en aura au moins 20.

Sinon tu ne me soules absolument pas avec tes questions, sinon à quoi serviraient les reviews ? En tout cas, je te remercie infiniment, en espérant que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue !

**SamaraXX** : Merki Samara ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue par ce chapitre, et que tu continueras de suivre ma fic ! Bisous !

**Soumitrel** : Tant mieux si tu aimes les confrontations Harry/Hermione ! Parce que c'est loin d'être terminé !

**Pedro** : merchi pedro ! biz et à bientôt j'espère !

**Moony** : coucou ! Je pense bien que Chris va permettre un peu de jalousie chez Harry, qui en effet, comme tu le dis si bien, a les chevilles qui enflent (je dirais même qu'il se la pète un peu trop pour son propre bien !) Sinon oui j'aime lire des fics en anglais (comme il y a un choix bien plus important, on en trouve de biens meilleurs) donc pourrais-tu me donner le nom du site de fics H/Hr stp ? Merci d'avance et merci comme d'hab pour ta review !

**Red-hair1990** : voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle comblera ton manque, au moins un peu ! lol

**Selya** : merci je suis super flattée, vraiment ! En tout cas j'espère que tu vas continuer de suivre mon histoire, gros bisou !

**Dam Hatter** : En effet dommage pour escaflowne, c'est une des meilleurs animes que je connaisse, je te souhaite vraiment de pouvoir la voir un jour sinon tu rates qqch ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente si grâce à ma fic, tu arrives à trouver le couple Harry/Hermione envisageable ! Mon pari est réussi (même si ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, vu la personnalité de Harry…ahem !) Tu trouves le plan de Harry foireux ? Ouais bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bancal, que Krum aille jusqu'à se prosterner devant Harry juste pour sauver sa bien-aimé (ça fait un peu trop chevaleresque !), mais en même temps, j'ai fait que dans ma fic, Krum est dingue de Hermione (un peu trop). Je reconnais que c'est peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux, et un peu exagéré, mais comme je viens de le dire, il y a un côté de ma fic qui n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si c'est une fic sérieuse dans le sens où il y a une vraie intrigue (qui j'espère ne sera pas trop bancale Oo), de véritables sentiments entre les persos et une vraie psychologie ; après, j'ai façonné les persos à ma sauce afin de donner un côté original et décalé (la personnalité de Harry est complètement impossible mais bon, c'est ce qui est drôle), et donc certaines situations sont complètement débiles (comme par exemple, le fait que Hermione se retrouve coincée dans un appartement avec quatre mecs ! Comme si cela pouvait être possible…) Je ne sais pas si je suis claire, mais j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as dit à propos de Terry ! C'est vrai que ça peut convenir aux deux sexes (pauvre Harry et son côté macho!) et quand tu parles de Harriette… MDR ! Je crois que je vais m'arranger pour le mettre quelque part dans ma fic, genre Hermione qui se moque de lui en l'appelant comme ça, si ça ne te dérange pas ! Donc merci aussi à toi pour le Rire Et merci pour cette review !

**Dablju** : voici la suite ! bonne lecture !

**Shaeline** : bonne lecture ! merci pour la review !

**Underphoenix** : voici un nouveau chapitre horrible de cette histoire terrifiante ! lol merci pour la review !

**Dany** : la séduction commencera d'ici deux chapitres sûrs ! j'espère que tu sauras patienter jusque là ! biz et merci !

**Lulu** : coucou lulu ! je te remercie pour tes reviews sur twwo, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! et je suis super contente de te retrouver fidèle au rendez-vous sur fanfiction ! merci infiniment

Pfiou ! C'est la première fois que je reçois autant de reviews ! Mille fois merci vous êtes géniaux ! J'ai mis au moins une heure pour tous vous répondre (8 pages de réponse ! ), mais ça valait le détour ! Continuez comme ça, faites-moi part de vos critiques, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Leera H.


	9. Séduction préméditée

_**Note de l'auteur**_ :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens d'entre les morts! (encore! oui je sais... mais j'espère que la longueur du chapitre compensera avec votre colère contre moi... snif) Et encore, remerciez la grève anti-CPE car ce n'est que grâce à elle (et au blocus de ma fac qui fait que je n'ai plus de cours) que je peux poster ce chapitre! Sinon, j'ai appris qu'il était interdit de poster les réponses aux reviews dans ses chapitres... WHAT ! quel scandale! v aller descendre ds les rues et manifester, moa! Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi (il y a sûrement une bonne raison à cela tout à fait légitime, enfin je l'espère sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt) donc si un zentil revieweur pouvait m'éclaircir... Du coup, je n'ai pu répondre qu'aux review signées dc je suis désolée pr les revieweurs et revieweuses anonymes mais je n'ai pas pu vous répondre (grrr!) ; donc pour ceux qui continueraient de m'envoyer des reviews anonymes et qui souhaiteraient que je leur réponde, laissez-moi votre e-mail!

En tout cas, je tiens quand même à tous vous serrer ds mes bras pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues! (hystérique) Et je fais un gros bisou à tout le monde (pas de jaloux!)

Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre s'inscrit dans le début de la séduction entre Harry/Hermione comme vous pouvez le voir au titre, donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier héhé! Les choses vont pouvoir un peu s'accélérer (jusqu'ici je ne pouvais pas vraiment, ça n'était pas crédible) d'ici les chapitres suivants.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**HARRY POTTER A L UNIVERSITE DE NORTHCLEEF**

**_Chapitre neuf : « Séduction préméditée »_**

Une averse faisait rage dehors.Les arbres ployaient sous le vent, tandis que des feuilles jaunies annonçant le début de l'automne tournoyaient sur quelques mètres pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin, puis reprenaient leur course folle. Les gouttes d'eau aussi faisaient la course, chacune traçant son chemin contre la vitre en zigzags maladroits.

Harry regardait ce spectacle de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago. Le jeune homme aimait la pluie. La monotonie du paysage, le bruit apaisant et régulier des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient contre la fenêtre, avait toujours eu le don de le calmer. C'était comme une thérapie. Il se sentait plus serein après, plus détendu. Déjà étant enfant, terré comme il l'était dans son vieux placard sordide sous l'escalier, il n'avait jamais mieux dormi que les soirs d'automne où la pluie le berçait, seul repère rassurant dans l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait au 4, Privet Drive.

Or depuis quelques heures, Harry Potter avait grandement besoin de se calmer les nerfs. Il faut dire que la lecture du nouveau journal de l'université n'avait pas eu de quoi égayer sa journée…

**LE SURVIVANT COMME VOUS NE L'AVEZ JAMAIS VU !**

_Hier après-midi, au Quartier des Scorpicores, la loi des Clans a encore frappé. Cette fois-ci, pour se venger de l'affront des Lycornels (qui était au passage, frappant de débilité à l'état pur), ce sont les Scorpicores qui ont lancé les hostilités en faisant entrer en scène le célèbre Harry Potter, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire pression sur le leader des Lycornels par un lamentable chantage, afin d'espérer obtenir en échange le titre de leader des Scorpicores. Comment a-t-il procédé ? Rien de plus simple : fidèle à son légendaire courage, Harry Potter s'est servi d'une jeune fille, amie de Viktor Krum, et l'a malmenée sous les yeux de ce dernier, en le menaçant de continuer s'il ne se prosternait pas devant lui._

_Quel bel exemple de courage et d'intelligence ! Décidément, Harry Potter nous étonnera toujours…_

_Le résultat est que, consternée par la connerie de tels événements, la jeune fille victime de cette preuve de lâcheté effroyable, c'est-à-dire moi-même, Hermione Granger, ai enfin décidé d'agir, et ai osé défier les Clans. La photo qui suit l'article en est la preuve !_

A la vue de la photo en question, Harry chiffonna le journal d'un geste rageur et le jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Granger n'avait pas menti ! Comment avait-elle pu… ! Il avait toujours su qu'elle était différente des autres filles, et qu'elle était parfois capable de lui donner du fil à retordre – et c'est justement cela qui était amusant – mais le jeu cessait d'être drôle à partir du moment où elle devenait une menace pour lui ! Le pire était qu'elle se débrouillait bigrement bien, la petite peste. Elle savait manier la plume, et attirer le regard par des phrases brèves mais percutantes, songea-t-il en regardant d'un air consterné le titre qu'elle avait donné à la photo. Ainsi, juste au-dessus de la photo s'étalait en gros titre d'un rouge vif avec des lettres clignotantes, la phrase « **HARRY POTTER DANS TOUTE SA SPLENDEUR ! »**. En toute objectivité, il fallait avouer que le résultat était saisissant, surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait que la photo était animée et que l'on voyait ainsi Harry dans une posture plutôt pathétique, c'est-à-dire en train de se frotter mollement sa joue endolorie, la bouche ouverte tellement il était sous le choc. Bref, il avait l'air du parfait abruti de base.

Et dire que l'objectif premier du plan du jeune Potter avait été de ridiculiser Viktor Krum... la sale peste avait réussi à tout retourner contre lui. Car si le Survivant avait pris soin d'afficher la photo représentant le leader des Lycornels soumis à lui au R.U où tout le monde ne manquerait pas de la voir, Granger avait fait mille fois mieux en publiant celle de Harry dans le journal de l'université...

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

« Salut, vieux ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Devant le regard noir de Harry, Drago soupira.

« Vu ton air, je suppose que tu es tombé sur le fameux journal…

-Granger a cru bon laisser un exemplaire juste devant la porte de notre chambre… grimaça le Survivant, horripilé par le culot de la jeune fille.

-Je sais bien. Je suis tombé dessus tout à l'heure, et je m'étais pourtant empressé d'aller le jeter à la poubelle…

-Il faut croire que la garce s'en est rendue compte et s'est empressée d'en remettre un.

-Cette sang-de-bourbe mérite une punition exemplaire. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Si je la tenais devant moi, elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Il va falloir agir, et vite. Granger ne perd pas de temps. Quand je pense que cette pauvre fille a décidé de monter son propre Clan... Ridicule !

-Quoi ! s'étrangla Harry, qui n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises.

-Tu n'as pas lu tout le journal, à ce que je vois. Regarde donc ce qui suit la photo. »

Enervé par la photographie le compromettant, le Survivant n'avait en effet pas pris la peine de poursuivre son angoissante lecture. Il corrigea son oubli et s'empara aussitôt du journal d'un geste vif, parcourant avec fièvre les quelques lignes figurant après la photo.

_J'espère bien que mon action réveillera un peu les étudiants de Northcleef, et leur fera prendre conscience de l'absurdité des Clans et de leur influence néfaste. Je suis persuadée que je ne suis pas la seule à m'opposer aux Clans. D'autres comme moi sont sûrement fatigués de cette petite guerre stupide qui n'a pas de raison d'être. Depuis quand ne peut-on plus être libre dans une simple université ? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous soumettre à des leaders ? Réveillez-vous un peu, et posez-vous toutes ces questions ! Quand vous aurez trouvé des réponses, venez donc me rejoindre. Car pour mieux lutter contre ces Clans qui nous pourrissent, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre groupe, qui aura pour seule ambition de nous débarrasser d'eux afin de pouvoir être libres à nouveau. J'insiste bien sur ce dernier point, car si je crée un autre Clan, ce n'est pas dans le but de diviser encore plus l'université. Au contraire, ce Clan a le mérite de rassembler tout ceux qui ne veulent plus de Clans. Parlons donc plutôt d'une sorte de Résistance interne à Northcleef qui a pour objectif de redonner liberté et libre-arbitre à tous les étudiants !_

_Dans ce groupe, les Centaures, tout le monde est le bienvenu, quelque soit son origine, du moment que sa motivation est de rétablir un semblant de normalité dans cette université qui part à la dérive._

_Venez nombreux !_

_Signés : Hermione Granger, créatrice des Centaures, et Christopher Banks, co-fondateur._

Harry reposa le journal et éclata de rire.

« Le Clan des Centaures… C'est pitoyable ! Et pour qui se prend-elle avec sa Résistance interne ! La Grande Libératrice ! Pff ! N'importe quoi !

-J'ai halluciné en lisant ça moi aussi. Je crois que Granger devient un peu parano. Mais réjouissons-nous, ce sera un réel plaisir que de réduire tous ses efforts pathétiques à néant…

-C'est clair ! s'enthousiasma Harry, reprenant peu à peu confiance. La pauvre fille ne durera pas une semaine. Elle va craquer, c'est sûr.

-Après ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle mérite d'être virée. Une fois qu'elle sera partie, on pourra enfin respirer tranquillement dans cet appartement, sans que cela pue la sang-de-bourbe, ricana Drago. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Granger, virée de l'université ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir l'observer autant que possible et la rendre folle dès qu'une occasion se présentait, afin de faire éclater au grand jour ce caractère emporté qui le fascinait. Son but ultime était bien entendu de la voir soumise à lui, mais pour l'instant, il était loin du résultat. Or si elle était renvoyée de Northcleef, toutes ses espérances tombaient à l'eau.

Le Survivant s'abstint cependant de faire part à son meilleur ami de ses réelles intentions à l'égard de Granger. Drago ne comprendrait pas. C'était étrange, mais Hermione Granger constituait un des rares sujets sur lequel Malefoy et lui avaient des opinions divergentes. Drago la détestait parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-bourbe ; lui la détestait aussi, mais pour la simple raison qu'elle lui résistait et qu'il avait toujours détesté que les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait prévu. Le pire avec Granger, c'était de voir qu'une simple petite fille de bonne famille comme elle, parvenait aussi bien à l'atteindre.

Maussade, le jeune homme se frotta la joue (celle sur laquelle Granger avait frappée). Elle ne lui faisait plus mal depuis qu'il s'était soigné avec sa baguette magique ; il ne souffrait donc plus physiquement, mais psychologiquement, c'était une autre affaire. S'être fait frappé par une fille, qui plus est Hermione Granger, avait en effet quelque chose d'humiliant qui ne cessait d'horrifier Harry. Il y avait pire. Depuis que son oncle avait cessé de le battre, il s'était juré que plus jamais personne ne lèverait la main sur lui. Encore une fois, Hermione Granger était venue tout foutre en l'air. Bien entendu, il n'était pas stupide au point de faire l'amalgame entre Vernon Dursley et la jeune fille, mais le coup de poing de Granger lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à d'autres coups qui l'avaient marqué à jamais.

Les poings serrés, Harry s'efforça de ne pas se laisser submerger par la vague de haine et de souffrance qui ne manquait jamais de l'envahir dès qu'il repensait aux épisodes traumatisants de son enfance. Le jeune homme maudit Hermione Granger, qui comme pour la fois où elle l'avait accusé implicitement de devenir Mangemort, réussissait à nouveau à le blesser au-delà des mots.

« Il nous faut un plan, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je vais la briser, Dray. _Définitivement_. »

Harry n'eut même pas à regarder son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il était d'accord et serait prêt à coopérer. Il devinait en effet sans peine le sourire sournois de Drago derrière lui, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avoir son soutien.

* * *

Hermione quitta l'amphithéâtre à grands pas et se hâta vers le RU où elle avait rendez-vous avec Chris. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué cette rencontre car c'était avant tout pour discuter du Clan des Centaures que les deux instigateurs qui en étaient à l'origine se réunissaient. Bon, autant le reconnaître, il fallait aussi avouer que la perspective de revoir Chris n'était pas non plus étrangère à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Elle le connaissait depuis seulement deux jours, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait pour ainsi dire à peine. C'était bien simple : Chris et elle étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Autant avec Ron et Neville, ils se complétaient ; avec Chris : ils se _comprenaient_. Chose qui n'arrivait pas tout le temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis, notamment avec Ron qui était parfois tellement obtus que c'en était désespérant. 

La jeune fille aperçut Chris assis devant une petite table dans un coin de la salle, table dont la vue était d'ailleurs plus ou moins cachée par une énorme plante. Elle approuva le choix du jeune homme : au moins ils pourraient parler un peu plus tranquillement que s'ils s'étaient assis au milieu de la salle. En effet, depuis la parution du journal indiquant la création des Centaures et le nom de ses chefs, Hermione et Chris ne pouvaient pratiquement plus circuler sans se sentir observés ou sans être insultés. C'était surtout Hermione qui était la plus harcelée des deux puisque le jeune Banks, grâce à ses capacités d'Animagus, bénéficiait d'une sorte d'immunité dont Hermione aurait aimé profiter.

"Hello, boss, l'accueillit Chris lorsque la jeune fille prit place en face de lui. Quoi de neuf ?

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, ou je vais finir par y croire et chercher à t'exploiter.

-Je suis déjà exploité. La preuve : je ne reçois aucun salaire malgré ma grande motivation et mon aide extrêmement précieuse."

Hermione roula des yeux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle appréciait Chris : il avait un sens de l'humour décalé, et cela la faisait rire. Elle aimait cela pour la bonne raison que durant toute sa scolarité, la plupart de ses camarades ne plaisantaient guère avec elle car la grande majorité ne voyaient en elle que l'intello de la classe, toujours sérieuse et plongée dans ses livres. Discuter avec Chris était donc très rafraichissant et elle ne l'en appréciait que davantage.

" C'est normal, tu es bénévole, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Argh, je l'avais presque oublié, gémit-il. J'ai vraiment l'âme charitable pour accepter de rester simple bénévole quand les gens que je suis censé aider me remercient en me lançant des insultes. Ou alors je suis peut-être un peu maso.

-Dans ce cas on est deux. Rassure-toi, je le suis encore plus que toi. Pour mon cas, les gens ne se contentent pas que d'insultes, ils tentent aussi de m'ensorceler."

Chris retrouva d'un coup son sérieux et s'enquit, l'air inquiet :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ils t'ont fait du mal?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je parlais de la fois où on m'a lancé le sort Assadyntox. C'était avant que les Centaures n'existent, le rassura Hermione.

-Et malgré ça, tu te plies en quatre pour créer ce foutu Clan... T'es vraiment courageuse, comme fille. Ex-Gryffondor, je suppose?"

Flattée, Hermione acquiesça et lui retourna la question :

"Tu étais aussi à Poudlard?

-Ouais, à Serdaigle.

-C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas de toi.

-Poudlard est une grande école, et j'étais une année au-dessus de toi. Enfin, il faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais fait partie des gens dont on se souvient facilement. J'aime la discrétion.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon caractère... mais je suppose que cela vient peut-être de mon entourage familial. Mon père est à la tête d'une grande multinationale. Il est très riche, très snobe, et très prétentieux. Il adore se faire remarquer. Son but ultime est d'installer au moins une de ses entreprises dans chaque pays du monde. Je ne l'aime pas, ni lui ni son mode de vie. Il voudrait que je sois comme lui, mais je déteste être le centre d'attention des autres. En général, les gens ne me voient que comme un fils à papa, ils me jugent avant même que j'ai ouvert la bouche. Du coup, je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention du tout. Au moins comme ça, les gens m'oublient, ils ne font plus attention à moi et ils me laissent tranquille.

-Mais si tu parlais, tu pourrais au moins leur montrer qui tu es vraiment !

-C'est inutile. Les gens dont je te parle appartiennent au monde snobinard de mon père. Ils sont comme lui. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. De toute façon, ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour eux.

-Comment s'appelle ton père ?

-Charles Banks.

-Mon dieu! Attends voir... Ne me dis pas que c'est le PDG de...

-Banks & Co ? Si."

Hermione ouvrit des yeux effarés. Chris était le fils d'un multi-milliardaire! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait en face d'elle le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète !

"In... incroyable, bégaya la jeune fille, encore sous le choc.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près l'effet que je fais aux gens, plaisanta Chris en se rengorgeant.

-C'est extraordinaire... murmura Hermione, toujours médusée.

-C'est aussi ce que me disent les filles après leur avoir fait l'amour, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil."

Hermione sortit de sa stupéfaction et éclata de rire.

"Excuse-moi, je dois avoir l'air stupide, mais c'est juste que... c'est tellement surprenant! J'avais bien deviné, en te voyant écouter de la musique avec des écouteurs, que tu venais du monde Moldu, mais de là à penser que tu étais le fils de...

-Arrête ça.

-Pardon?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme "le fils de Charles Banks". Je suis juste Chris, le type mignon et solitaire de Northcleef qui refuse d'appartenir à un Clan."

Hermione haussa un sourcil amusé.

"Mignon ? Où ça ? dit-elle en souriant devant l'air offusqué du jeune homme.

-Juste devant toi. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Il paraît que je suis carrément irrésistible une fois transformé en papillon.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, déclara la jeune fille en riant de plus belle. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu es le seul Sorcier dans ta famille ?

-Oui, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon père. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait survécu si ses deux fils avaient été sorciers.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui. Il est l'aîné. C'est une réplique plus jeune de mon père, une sorte de Charles Banks Junior. Bien sûr, c'est donc le préféré de mon père, mais je ne me plains pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me gêne pas d'être la brebis galeuse de la famille, du moment qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je suis vraiment heureux depuis que je sais que je suis un sorcier. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu éviter d'être envoyé dans une école de bourges ultra-chics où l'on vous apprend à suivre les résultats de la Bourse avant de savoir lire ; et comme on était à Poudlard la plupart de l'année, j'ai vraiment passé du bon temps.

-Ton père n'était pas fier de toi lorsqu'il a su que tu étais sorcier ? s'étonna la jeune fille."

Ses parents à elle, angoissés au début, avaient ensuite été transportés de joie en voyant que leur fille avait un "don".

" Tu rigoles ? Pour mon père, trois valeurs comptent : l'argent, le pouvoir, et... l'argent. La magie n'en fait pas partie. Lorsqu'il a su que j'étais sorcier, la première chose dont il s'est préoccupé a été de savoir si j'étais capable de fabriquer des billets de banque. Quand il a compris que c'était impossible, le subit intérêt que j'avais suscité s'est brusquement évaporé et il s'est complètement désintéressé de moi.

-Ca ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours..."

Chris haussa les épaules.

" On s'habitue. Je ne suis pas vraiment malheureux. Je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire. Mon père me nourrit et veille quand même à ce que je ne manque de rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me battait."

Hermione pensa aussitôt à Harry Potter et à ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Harry avait été battu par son oncle. La jeune fille se demanda s'il l'était toujours. Probablement que non, il avait quand même dix-huit ans, et une stature plutôt athlétique. Elle l'imaginait mal se faire frapper sans se défendre. Cependant, elle se rappelait la maigreur du Survivant dans ses jeunes années à Poudlard, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ait pu subir les coups d'un adulte sans aucun moyen de riposte. Hermione réprima un frisson de dégoût. Comment avait-on pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas retiré la garde de Harry à son oncle ?

La réponse était nette, presque troublante : personne n'avait rien remarqué. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que le petit Harry Potter, l'idole du monde Sorcier, était battu par son oncle. Pendant que tout le monde fêtait la mort de Voldemort et célébrait la victoire du légendaire Survivant, le petit garçon qui faisait l'objet de tant de conversations, celui-là même qui avait marqué tous les esprits, se faisait battre par un membre de sa propre famille. Consternant, songea Hermione. C'était horrible.

D'un autre côté, même s'il lui arrivait comme en cet instant d'éprouver de la compassion à l'égard du Survivant en songeant à ce qu'il avait dû traverser étant jeune, elle n'allait pas se mettre à l'aimer du jour au lendemain. Elle le détestait tant que cela ne lui paraissait même pas envisageable.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, constata Chris en la dévisageant.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, murmura la jeune fille en le rassurant d'un sourire. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de... triste. Mais parlons plutôt de ce qui nous occupe en ce moment : notre fameux Clan des Centaures, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus enjoué.

-A ce propos, tu es sûre de n'avoir pas trop d'ennuis ? Tu vis quand même avec le leader des Scorpicores et son adjoint ! Comment ont-ils réagi ce matin, en apprenant la nouvelle ?

-J'ai veillé à déposer un exemplaire du journal pour eux, et crois-moi, j'aurais aimé voir leur tête en le lisant, mais je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire. Je me suis eclipsée tôt ce matin et je suis allée travailler à la BU pour être sûre d'être tranquille.

-Tu as bien fait. A la BU, tu ne risques rien. Et les autres étudiants ? Tu n'as eu que des insultes ? Est-ce que certains ont été très violents verbalement et t'ont menacée ?"

Hermione roula des yeux.

" Pour le moment, je n'ai encore essuyé aucune attaque physique, ironisa-t-elle. Oh, j'oubliais : il y a bien eu cette tentative de viol dans la matinée..."

Un "Quoi!" strident s'étrangla dans la gorge de Chris.

"Je plaisantais! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, Chris ! Je sais ce que je fais.

-Justement, non, grogna le jeune homme, vexé. Je suis ici depuis un an de plus que toi. Tu ne sais pas ce dont certains sont capables pour te faire partir. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance ! Quand je te dis d'être prudente, ouvre l'oeil. Arrange-toi pour ne jamais être seule dans un endroit isolé et s'il t'arrive de rentrer tard à cause des cours ou d'autre chose, fais-toi raccompagner.

-Oui, p'pa !

-Hermione...

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu me fais tellement penser à mon père quand tu prends ce ton-là !

-Ouais, ben ça ne devrait pas arriver ! C'est ton attitude inconsciente qui m'oblige à prendre ces airs de papi ! Quand je pense que de nous deux, c'est toi le boss... c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers...

-D'une : je ne suis pas inconsciente, je suis téméraire. De deux : mon père n'a que 45 ans, ce n'est pas un papi. De trois : arrête donc avec cette histoire stupide de hiérarchie ! Je ne veux pas être au-dessus de toi ! Il n'y a pas de "boss". Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour signer l'article en me donnant le titre de créatrice du Clan et toi, de co-fondateur... Je préférerais qu'on soit tous les deux au même niveau et...

-Impossible. Un Clan n'aura vraiment du succès que de par la personnalité de son chef. Pratiquement tout repose sur lui. Il n'en faut donc qu'un seul et unique. Et très sincèrement, sans fausse modestie, tu feras un bien meilleur chef que moi. Je me répète, mais j'aime être discret. Crois-moi, ce sera parfait si je reste dans l'ombre."

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait aimé partager les responsabilités de chef du Clan avec Chris, mais elle respectait son choix. D'un autre côté, elle ne regrettait pas non plus d'être à la tête des Centaures. A vrai dire, depuis sa confrontation brutale avec Harry Potter, elle se sentait plus déterminée et plus intrépide que jamais. Elle était fière d'elle-même, et avait hâte de faire ses preuves.

"Bon, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, déclara-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu avais une idée concernant la manière de s'y prendre pour amener des adhérents aux Centaures, non ?"

Chris eut un sourire réjoui.

"Exact. Il ne s'agit que d'une cinquantaine de personnes, mais c'est déjà un beau début.

-Tu penses parvenir à convaincre cinquante personnes de nous rejoindre ? répéta Hermione, incrédule. Ce n'est pas un beau début, c'est un rêve. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Ouais, m'dame. Et j'espère que tu penseras à me donner une augmentation après ma réussite éclatante."

Excédée et pressentant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire passer sa mauvaise habitude de la considérer comme son supérieur hiérarchique à tout bout de champ, Hermione décida de jeter l'éponge et rentra dans son jeu :

"Tu me coûtes déjà tellement cher qu'il ne faut pas trop y compter. De toute façon, je préfère attendre de voir les résultats avant de me prononcer.

-Comme tu voudras, c'est toi le patron, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil amusé. Bon, voilà le plan : à l'origine, il existait trois clubs à Northcleef : le club de Quidditch, le club de photographie, et le club d'échèques explosifs. Le premier a toujours remporté le plus de succès et subsiste donc jusqu'à maintenant, sauf qu'il a été déformé au point de ne se faire affronter que deux équipes : Scorpis contre Lycos. Le second a été abandonné comme tu l'as vu, mais il va revivre grâce à nous."

Hermione sourit à ces paroles. Elle était fière de ce que Chris et elle étaient parvenus à accomplir après une nuit blanche de travail acharné. Ils avaient remis en marche les appareils d'imprimerie et autres gadgets qui peuplaient la salle poussiéreuse abandonnée par les anciens adhérents du club de photographie, et après un ménage en règle de la pièce, ils avaient tout remis à neuf. Ayant trouvé les manuels d'instruction des appareils dans un placard, ils avaient réussi à les mettre en route après maints efforts. C'était ainsi que le premier numéro du journal de l'université jamais paru depuis trois ans avait pu être diffusé.

Devant ce premier succès encourageant, Hermione et Chris avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'installer leur QG dans les anciens locaux du club de photographie. Désormais, une seule chose manquait au Clan des Centaures : des adhérents. Le plan de Chris était censé venir à bout de ce problème.

"Le troisième club, le club d'échèque explosif, est celui qui nous intéresse. Comme celui de Quidditch, il n'a jamais cessé d'exister, et il compte environ une cinquantaine de membres, dont moi."

Hermione ouvrit des yeux étonnés, puis sourit. La jeune fille commençait à comprendre...

"Je ne suis pas un membre assidu de ce club, je n'y vais que de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas non plus un passionné ; je suis doué, et ça m'amuse d'y jouer de temps à autre. Si j'aime bien y aller, c'est parce que ce club d'échèques est sans doute le dernier endroit à Northcleef où Scorpicores et Lycornels peuvent encore se réunir sans qu'il y ait d'effusion de sang. Cela est dû principalement aux deux personnes responsables de ce club : William Blake et Tara Jenkins. Le premier fait partie des Lycornels, la seconde est Scorpicore. Cependant, il semble qu'ils aient eu suffisamment d'intelligence pour avoir été capables d'éviter au club d'échèques les éternelles querelles occasionnées par les Clans. Ils sont tous les deux en quatrième année et d'après ce que je sais, ce sont eux qui réglementent le club d'échèques depuis l'arrivée des Clans. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils ont fait pour épargner leur club alors que celui de photographie a dû être fermé à cause de la rivalité interne qui y régnait. Personnellement, j'ai ma propre théorie sur le sujet : la plupart des membres du club d'échèques sont des passionnés et je pense que la passion des échèques est plus forte que les rivalités stupides existantes.

-Tu veux dire que dans leur club, la rivalité Scorpicore/Lycornel n'existe plus ?

-Non, tout n'est pas aussi rose. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsqu'un joueur Scorpicore affronte un Lycornel aux échèques, ils se respectent. Si l'un bat l'autre, ils se serrent la main et on passe à autre chose. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas au Quidditch, par exemple. Les matchs n'ont pas encore commencé, et je ne suis pas pressé de les voir débuter...

-Et tu penses que le calme ne règne dans ce club que grâce à ce William et cette Tara ?

-Oui. C'est en tout cas mon intuition. En fait, je crois même qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Un Scorpicore avec une Lycornel ? Je sens que je vais beaucoup les aimer, ces deux-là ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Et dire que je croyais être la seule à me révolter contre ces Clans !

-Hola, du calme. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tous les membres du club d'échèques sont contre les Clans. J'ai juste quelques doutes concernant Will et Tara, c'est tout.

-Oui, mais comme ce sont les responsables du club d'échèques, il y a de fortes chances pour que s'ils décident de nous rejoindre, les autres suivent ! C'est bien ça, ton plan, non ?

-Ouais, admit Chris. J'espère juste que cela marchera. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple...

-Et si ça échoue, tu as un plan B ?

-Peut-être bien, avoua le jeune homme en souriant mystérieusement. Mais je le garde pour moi.

-Pas question, mon gars. Dois-je te rappeler qui est le boss, ici ?

-Je connais mes droits. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à te fournir des informations. Sinon, je porte plainte pour harcèlement.

-Très bien. Mais dis adieu à ton augmentation."

Chris sourit.

Hermione sourit.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione eut un soupir de contentement. C'était bon d'avoir un ami.

* * *

Hermione se retrouva seule à 13h30 car Chris avait un cours. Elle-même aurait dû avoir Métamorphose, mais comme il avait été annoncé que le professeur Selmès ne pourrait faire cours qu'à partir du lundi de la semaine suivante, elle avait quartier libre jusqu'à 17h30, horaire à laquelle elle aurait cours de sport avec Mr Schmidt. La jeune fille grimaça à cette idée. Elle détestait le Quidditch, et savait à peine voler. A Poudlard, elle avait réussi à échapper aux leçons de vol de Mme Bibine en s'inscrivant à des cours supplémentaires d'arithmancie. Le problème à Northcleef est qu'il s'agissait d'une matière obligatoire, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y échapper. Néanmoins décidée à tout tenter, la jeune fille s'était rendue au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui exposer sa requête mais comme il était absent, elle s'était contentée de déposer un parchemin sur son bureau lui demandant de lui fournir une dérogation. Hermione espérait que le directeur accéderait à sa requête, et elle comptait notamment sur le fait que Dumbledore semblait la porter en assez grande estime puisqu'il lui avait confié la lourde tâche d'espionner Harry Potter. Elle attendait en tout cas la réponse du directeur avec impatience, en priant pour que celle-ci soit positive. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait jamais suivre ces cours de vol sans être ridicule... surtout que le professeur de sport, Mr Schmidt, paraissait imbuvable. 

En effet, Hermione avait loupé le premier cours de sport à cause de sa "maladie" mais avait eu des échos par Ron et Neville de ce prof, et il ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Rien qu'avec le nom "Schmidt", elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle imaginait déjà un énorme type barraqué, joufflu et vociférant des ordres à droite à gauche sans s'arrêter. Sans le savoir, Hermione n'était pas loin de la réalité...

La jeune fille décida de retourner dans son appartement, en quête de trouver Ron et Neville. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refermait la porte derrière elle, et appelait ses deux amis. Seule une voix narquoise lui répondit :

"Inutile de hurler, ils sont pas là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger ? Tes deux seuls amis te fuient depuis qu'ils ont appris que tu comptais faire bande à part ? C'est trop triste."

Fataliste, Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Le jour où Harry Potter l'accueillerait chaleureusement n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour la première fois cependant, la jeune fille eut envie d'en rire. Elle commençait à comprendre que le Survivant ne cherchait qu'une chose : la faire tourner en bourrique et lui rendre la vie impossible. D'ordinaire, Hermione réagissait de deux façons : soit elle l'ignorait superbement, soit elle l'insultait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune de ces deux tactiques n'avait réellement porté ses fruits. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui ait réellement fonctionné, avait été le coup de poing magistral qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille. Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était toujours avec bonheur qu'elle se remémorait cette scène. L'ennui était qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours utiliser la violence pour venir à bout de Harry Potter. Non, il fallait trouver autre chose.

La jeune fille eut un sourire féroce. Elle allait opter pour une nouvelle stratégie. Dumbledore l'avait prévenue : si elle voulait tenir tête au Survivant, le mieux était de ne jamais lui montrer qu'il parvenait à la blesser. _Ne le laissez pas vous faire du mal... Ne lui montrez pas de signes de faiblesse, c'est ce qu'il attend._ Très bien. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. _Souris. Mords. Savoure_. S.M.S : Telle était sa nouvelle devise.

"C'est amusant de te voir me dire n'avoir _que_ deux amis quand toi tu n'en as qu'un seul, déclara-t-elle tranquillement en faisant irruption dans la cuisine, où il se trouvait.

-C'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité. Moi au moins, je suis certain que Drago ne m'abandonnera pas si je ne suis pas du même Clan que lui.

-Figure-toi que Ron et Neville ne m'ont jamais abandonné, répliqua-t-elle toujours en souriant sereinement et tout en s'asseyant en face de lui pour se servir un verre d'eau. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne pas me soutenir en dehors de l'appart'. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient impliqués dans mes affaires. Ma décision ne regarde que moi.

-La noble Miss Perfect est de retour, ironisa Harry. Quelle grandeur d'âme. C'est presque... écoeurant, ajouta-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Chercher à protéger ses amis est pour toi écoeurant ? Pauvre Malefoy. Ne sois pas si sûr qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas lorsqu'il connaîtra ta définition de l'amitié."

A court de répartie, Harry se renfrogna et se leva de table pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier. Depuis quand Granger avait-elle le dernier mot ? Depuis quand lui tenait-elle tête aussi calmement ? Et surtout, depuis quand avait-elle cet aplomb déconcertant qu'il croyait être le seul à posséder ? Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Lui qui cherchait à la dominer... Il était bien loin du compte.

Hermione sourit. C'était très agréable de voir le Survivant à court d'insultes. La première partie de sa devise - Sourire tranquillement pour montrer l'étendue de son self-control - avait marché. Il était temps d'utiliser la deuxième : mordre là où ça fait mal.

"Dis-moi, Potter, est-ce que tu as lu le journal de l'université ? Il paraît que ta photo est en première page, veinard. Comment fais-tu pour être toujours à la Une de l'actualité ? Je suppose que c'est ça la célébrité..."

Harry se retourna brusquement et la fusilla du regard. _Touché_, songea la jeune fille en jubilant.

"Tu te crois très maligne, pas vrai, Granger ? Tu te crois sans doute plus forte que tout le monde, juste parce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as fait preuve d'un peu de cran ? Stupide petite sang-de-bourbe... railla-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que ton pathétique petit Clan des Centaures va fonctionner ? Si ni Weasley ni Londubat ne t'ont rejointe, qui donc va le faire ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Personne. Pour la simple raison que personne ne t'aime."

_Ow._ Le Survivant venait de retrouver toute sa répartie, constata amèrement la jeune fille. Les mots l'avaient blessée, mais elle prit sur elle pour le cacher, et répliqua suavement :

"Chris m'a bien rejointe, lui. Et ce n'est que le début. Potter, ceci est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement : cesse de me sous-estimer. Je croyais pourtant que mon coup de poing avait été assez clair."

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta la cuisine la tête haute, et alla savourer sa victoire ailleurs. S.M.S. Souris. Mords. _Savoure_.

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé d'humeur maussade. En quelques secondes, son humeur était passée de maussade à massacrante. _Je hais Granger. Je hais Granger. Je hais Granger. Je hais Gr..._ Sa litanie mentale fut interrompue par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Ca ne pouvait être aucun habitant de l'appartement, puisque chacun d'entre eux pouvait rentrer comme il le souhaitait grâce au nain qui gardait la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit avec horreur Lisbeth sur le pas de la porte. _Comme si la journée n'avait pas assez mal commencé_, songea le jeune homme, dépité. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il aussi sèchement que possible."

D'ordinaire, les gens normaux étaient mal à l'aise lorsqu'il leur parlait sur ce ton et, comprenant le message, ils déguerpissaient en vitesse. Mais Lisbeth n'était pas normale. Et elle comprenait rarement les messages que tentait de lui faire passer Harry.

"Il faut que je te parle, déclara-t-elle de sa voix fluette tout en reniflant."

Le Survivant la dévisagea un instant et vit à ses yeux bouffis qu'elle avait pleuré. _Génial_. Voilà maintenant qu'il allait devoir s'entretenir avec une ex en pleine dépression.

"Ecoute, je suis occupé, là, mentit-il. Tu peux pas revenir plus tard ?"

Lisbeth le toisa d'un air soupçonneux, puis l'accusa, hargneuse :

"Elle est là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais _occupé_ avec elle, hein? Je vous dérange, peut-être?"

Harry mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de comprendre à qui elle faisait allusion. Il avait complètement oublié. Lisbeth croyait qu'il sortait avec Granger ! La bonne blague. Il détestait cette fille, particulièrement ce moment. Comme il ne répondait rien, la rage de Lisbeth décupla :

"Laisse-moi entrer, que je la démolisse! Cette pétasse de sang-de-bourbe! Je vais te la..."

Harry l'écoutait déverser son venin toujours sans rien dire, l'air à la fois surpris par le vocabulaire particulièrement riche de Lisbeth en matière d'insultes (lui qui croyait qu'elle n'avait aucun vocabulaire dans n'importe quelle matière), et par la haine qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de Granger. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait se mettre dans des états pareils pour une simple histoire de coeur. D'accord, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais quand même. Il y avait des limites, comme préserver un minimum de dignité.

Cependant, voir Lisbeth être aussi hargneuse envers Granger lui rappela que cela pouvait avoir du bon. Car si Lisbeth éprouvait l'envie de se venger sur Granger comme cela semblait être le cas, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre... Harry sourit à cette idée. Il fallait qu'il rentre dans le jeu de son ex, et qu'il donne un petit coup de pouce à sa jalousie dévorante.

"Elle n'est pas là, elle vient juste de partir. Ecoute, il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis avec elle, maintenant, répondit-il d'une fausse voix peinée.

-Mais Harry... je... je t'aime! bégaya-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais, Lis, je sais... bon, entre. On va parler quelques minutes tous les deux, d'accord ?"

Lisbeth hoqueta un "oui" entre deux sanglots, et le Survivant referma la porte derrière elle. Jouer la carte du salaud compréhensible allait lui demander quelques efforts, mais il était prêt à tout si cela pouvait nuire à Granger.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry, dans sa chambre. Lisbeth semblait avoir repris ses esprits, et eut un débit normal lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

"En fait, je suis venue pour... enfin, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu puisses sortir avec cette... avec _elle_ ! J'ai bien réfléchi et..."

Lisbeth ? Réfléchir ? Ces deux-mots n'étaient pas compatibles, songea Harry avec amusement.

"... et je vous ai observés tous les deux, et vous n'avez pas du tout l'air de sortir ensemble !"

Perplexe, le Survivant toisa son ex avec étonnement. Elle venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie parce qu'elle croyait qu'il sortait avec Granger, et deux minutes plus tard, elle l'accusait de mentir ? Lisbeth, arrête de réfléchir, ça ne te réussit pas du tout, eut-il envie de lui dire.

"Euh... écoute, je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir. Si tu crois que je t'ai menti et que je ne sors pas avec Gr... avec Hermione, pourquoi étais-tu persuadé il y a deux secondes qu'elle était avec moi dans l'appart' ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu mentais, j'ai juste dit que j'avais des doutes ! Et puis, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai juste agi sur un coup de tête, j'étais folle de rage !

-D'accord, mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je sors avec cette fille, crois-moi ou non, ça ne change rien.

-Si tu sors avec elle, pourquoi alors t'a-t-elle donné un coup de poing hier ?"

Harry poussa un soupir agacé. Bon sang, tout le monde était-il donc au courant de ce foutu coup de poing ? Granger n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

"C'est à dire que... notre relation est assez spéciale. Ecoute, Lis, tu peux garder un secret ?"

Son ex hocha vigoureusement la tête, un air ravi peint sur le visage, qui semblait dire : _"Harry, je serais prête à tout pour toi !"_

"Voilà, Hermione et moi, c'est juste une histoire de sexe. On se déteste toujours, mais il nous arrive de coucher ensemble... pour le fun. Evidemment, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne, ok ? Ca ne serait pas bien vu si l'on savait que le leader des Scorpicores couchait avec celui des Centaures."

Son mensonge était minable, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de plus plausible. Il espéra que Lisbeth allait le gober sans trop de difficultés.

"Je ne te crois pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Granger n'est pas le style à avoir ce genre de relation avec un mec ! C'est impossible ! Harry, pourquoi me mens-tu ? Si quelqu'un te menace ou veut nous éloigner, dis-le moi, je..."

Le Survivant leva les yeux au plafond. On virait dans le surréaliste. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il y avait un complot contre lui, qu'une force obscure cherchait à tout prix à les éloigner, alors qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour elle ? Lisbeth avait vraiment trop d'imagination, songea-t-il, accablé.

"Je dis la vérité, rétorqua-t-il patiemment. Et je vais te le prouver."

Harry se leva du lit, ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en extirpa la petite culotte de Granger. Cette chère _Bunny_ allait lui être bien plus utile que prévu.

"C'est une culotte de Hermione, expliqua-t-il en la montrant à Lisbeth. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment elle est arrivée là ? Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux aller le lui demander toi-même. Bien sûr, si tu lui demandes si nous couchons bien ensemble, elle mentira et te dira que non, mais c'est simplement parce qu'elle a peur comme moi de ce qui risque d'arriver si l'on apprend que le leader des Scorpicores couche avec le leader des Centaures."

Durant quelques instants, Lisbeth eut l'air sous le choc, comme si elle réalisait enfin que sa théorie du complot s'envolait en fumée.

"Donc... tout ça n'est qu'une... histoire de cul... murmura-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Oui."

Harry songea que c'était le moment de plaider en sa faveur et de démonter Hermione, afin que Lisbeth dirige toute sa colère sur elle, et non lui. C'est pourquoi il ajouta :

"Mais... Lis, tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi... c'était vrai. Hermione, c'est juste un bon coup, mais toi, c'était différent. J'ai vraiment éprouvé quelque chose... et justement... j'ai eu peur, tu comprends ? Tu es la seule fille qui ait jamais été spéciale pour moi... toutes les autres n'ont jamais compté... et du coup, j'ai eu peur ! Je ne crois pas être prêt à ressentir ce genre de choses, ou avoir ce genre de relations avec une fille... C'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec Hermione, mais je ne ressens rien pour elle ! Elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui est venue me voir. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, et elle m'a sauté dessus... je sais que je n'aurais pas dû céder à la tentation mais... j'étais tellement perdu à cause de ce que je ressentais pour toi, que cela a été un moyen de me conforter dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux que je sorte avec des filles qui m'indifféraient, plutôt que toi qui me troublait..."

Harry s'entendait parler comme s'il ne prononçait pas lui-même ces mots. Dieu qu'il était ridicule. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour être prêt à croire le flot de mensonges qu'il était en train de débiter avec son aplomb habituel. Il avait presque honte de déballer des mensonges aussi odieux. Presque.

En tout cas, soit il était très convaincant, soit Lisbeth était réellement stupide ; le fait est qu'elle le crut sur parole. Pour le bien de son ego, il aurait voulu croire qu'il était très convaincant ; néanmoins, il connaissait au moins un peu Lisbeth, et ce n'était pas pour son intelligence qu'il était sorti avec elle.

"La garce! Elle t'a sauté dessus alors qu'elle savait très bien que tu avais déjà une petite amie! rugit-elle, toute sa hargne retrouvée. Elle va me le payer !"

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'eut Lisbeth avant de quitter l'appartement en trombe. Harry sourit triomphalement. Ces mots promettaient une belle vengeance. Lisbeth était une furie et s'il en croyait ses derniers mots, Granger allait le payer très cher, bien qu'elle n'eut rien fait. Mais justement, n'était-ce pas cela qui rendait les choses encore plus drôles ?

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans la vallée ; les heures d'hiver succédaient aux heures d'été, les jours se raccourcissant au profit des nuits. Autre indice de ce changement de saison : le temps se rafraîchissait, et c'est une Hermione frissonnante qui vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe qui tapissait le terrain extérieur de Quidditch. La jeune fille observa ses camarades et constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à subir le froid. Il faut dire que la tenue réglementaire - short et maillot - ne risquait pas de les réchauffer. 

"Bien! aboya une voix tonitruante appartenant au professeur Schmidt. Avant de commencer, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous échauffer ! Et que ça saute!"

Hermione grimaça. Le prof de sport était à l'image de l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui : grand, un paquet de muscles, le visage rougeaud, les yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites, les sourcils broussailleux au point de se réunir en une seule barre grotesque, un cou de taureau, et pour finir, une voix de militaire à vous faire réveiller les morts. Bref, un charmant personnage, que ce Schmidt.

Suivant les autres, elle fit plusieurs tours de terrain jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait jamais bien compris l'intérêt de l'échauffement si celui-ci consistait à vider les élèves de toute leur énergie avant même de commencer à faire du sport.

"Maintenant, allez me chercher chacun un balai, et mettez-vous en groupes de niveau, selon ceux que nous avions constitué la fois précédente !"

Des groupes de niveau ? Ron et Neville ne lui en avaient pas parlé. Indécise, Hermione alla chercher un balai puis eut le réflexe de chercher Ron des yeux pour obtenir des explications, lorsqu'elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas approcher ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré ses protestations, ceux-ci ne manquaient pas de continuer à lui parler et à se montrer en sa compagnie, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour rester le moins de temps possible avec eux. Chris ne cessait de la mettre en garde contre les dangers auxquels elle s'exposait en étant leader des Centaures, et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis prendre des risques par sa faute. La jeune fille décida donc de demander des explications à un garçon qui se trouvait sur sa droite, mais il l'ignora superbement. Elle retenta le coup avec une fille à l'air plus aimable, pour obtenir un résultat pire, comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine : la fille ne l'ignora pas, au contraire, elle détailla Hermione du regard puis lui expliqua d'un air méprisant qu'elle ne discutait pas avec les Sang-de-bourbe, encore moins celles qui tentaient de sortir du rang.

Ecoeurée, Hermione regretta plus que jamais la présence rassurante et chaleureuse de Chris. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule, et inspira à fond pour se donner du courage.

"Vous!"

Hermione tressaillit et leva la tête en direction de la voix qui semblait s'adresser à elle. Schmidt la regardait d'un drôle d'air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rejoindre votre groupe ?

-Je n'en ai pas. Je n'étais pas là au dernier cours donc je ne sais pas lequel me correspond.

-Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites perdre un temps précieux à tout le monde!"

Rougissante, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre devant cette accusation qu'elle trouvait totalement injuste et gratuite.

"Les élèves sont répartis en trois groupes de niveau, selon leurs aptitudes au vol : les meilleurs sont là-bas, expliqua-t-il en désignant un petit groupe d'élèves sur sa droite."

Hermione aurait pu le deviner elle-même. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy s'y trouvaient, et avaient déjà commencé à voler à basse altitude en enchaînant quelques pirouettes compliquées, sous les regards admiratifs de leur fan-club. Plus frimeurs, tu meurs.

"Viennent ensuite ceux ayant un niveau passable, poursuivit Schmidt en montrant du doigt un autre groupe. Enfin... les cas désespérés sont sur ma gauche, acheva-t-il en désignant un dernier groupe composé de quatre personnes."

La jeune fille n'avait pas manqué de déceler la note de profond mépris dans le ton du professeur lorsqu'il avait parlé des "cas désespérés". Elle ne l'en détesta que davantage. Elle trouvait déjà assez humiliant de faire des groupes de niveau. Si en plus le prof se permettait ce genre de remarques, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment les élèves les moins doués allaient s'en sortir. En l'occurence, elle ne voyait pas comment _elle_ allait s'en sortir, car nul doute qu'elle ferait partie des moins bons éléments. Elle avait une peur panique de l'altitude. Comment pourrait-elle jamais voler correctement ? C'était perdu d'avance.

"Bien! Pour que je puisse déterminer votre niveau et donc votre groupe, vous allez nous faire une petite démonstration de vos talents en matière de vol."

Hermione pâlit brusquement. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

"Exécution ! aboya-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas."

Le peu de sang qui lui restait se retira du visage de la jeune fille. Il était sérieux. Il voulait qu'elle monte sur un balai et vole devant tous ses camarades ! Il était hors de question qu'elle s'expose à une telle humiliation en public. Elle avait un niveau de vol totalement pathétique. De toute façon, comment pourrait-il en être autrement puisqu'elle avait le vertige ? C'était comme si l'on demandait à Ron de se couvrir le corps d'araignées. Il refuserait, pas vrai ? Et bien pour elle, c'était exactement la même chose.

Hermione hésita à faire part à Schmidt de la demande de dérogation qu'elle avait formulée auprès du directeur. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée - Schmidt n'avait pas l'air commode - mais c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit pour tenter de se dérober à l'exercice qu'il lui demandait.

"Il y a juste un petit problème... déclara-t-elle, l'air embarrassé. J'ai bénéficié d'une dérogation en matière de cours de vol durant toute ma scolarité et d'ailleurs, il se peut bien que je ne participe pas non plus à vos cours..."

Schmidt fronça les sourcils, ou plutôt fronça son unique sourcil, et s'avança vers elle, l'air menaçant.

"Vous plaisantez, j'espère. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous croire! vociféra-t-il.

-C'est... c'est la vérité, bafouilla Hermione, au comble de l'embarras. Vous n'avez qu'à demander au directeur, il est au courant.

-Je m'en contrefous! Si vous avez un problème avec mon cours, ce n'est pas au directeur qu'il faut se plaindre et pleurnicher, mais c'est avec moi que ça se passe, compris! Que les choses soient claires : j'ai horreur des pinailleuses de votre espèce qui espèrent échapper au cours de sport pour éviter de transpirer ou de se casser un de leurs jolis ongles manucurés. Alors maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de monter sur ce balai et de me montrer ce que vous savez faire, même s'il ne fait plus aucun doute pour personne que vous allez certainement finir parmi le groupe des sous-doués !"

Rouge de honte, humiliée comme jamais, Hermione s'exécuta en tremblant comme une feuille. Bon sang, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se faisait sermonner par un prof, et devant tous les étudiants qui plus est ! En plus, il se permettait de la comparer à ces "pinailleuses" alors qu'elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas leur ressembler. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle craignait de se casser un ongle qu'elle refusait de voler, mais parce qu'elle avait le ver-ti-ge ! Ce Schmidt était un vrai connard... et elle allait se ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! La seule chose qui la réconfortait était de se dire qu'elle courrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour obtenir cette foutue dérogation, dès que le cours serait terminé. En attendant, elle devait se jeter à l'eau.

Le pire était que tous les regards de ses camarades étaient braqués sur elle, et à part Ron et Neville, elle savait que tout le monde la méprisait et attendait avec délice qu'elle se plante en beauté. Ils allaient être servis.

Saisissant d'une main malhabile son balai, elle l'enfourcha lentement et ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à taper d'un grand coup de pied au sol pour s'envoler. C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait. La jeune fille inspira à fond et s'apprêtait à frapper du pied lorsque Schmidt l'interrompit dans son élan avec son horrible voix de bouledogue :

"Alors! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain! Vous faites perdre du temps à tout le monde!"

Hermione sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix du prof maudit, et faillit tomber de son balai. Ce type était l'amabilité personnifiée. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était morte de peur ? Il venait de lui faire perdre toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Bon sang, elle n'y arriverait pas. Tant pis, elle allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure et se faire humilier par le prof, mais c'était toujours mieux que voler.

"Je suis désolée... mais je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître le tremblement dans sa voix. J'ai le vertige."

Schmidt la dévisagea un instant comme si elle était folle, puis ricana comme si elle venait de faire une bonne blague. Il avait un rire de hyène, à croire qu'on ne pouvait lui trouver aucun trait plaisant.

"J'ai le vertige, répéta-t-il en mimiquant sa voix. Vous me prenez pour un demeuré ou quoi ? Montez sur ce balai, et plus vite que ça!

-C'est la vérité, insista Hermione, les joues en feu. J'ai une peur panique du vide."

Schmidt se renfrogna.

"Vous avez une attestation médicale ? aboya-t-il.

-Une attestation médicale ? répéta la jeune fille, incrédule.

-Une dispense, une contre-indiquation, appelez-ça comme vous voulez! Mais si l'infirmière ne vous en a pas donné, c'est que vous êtes totalement apte à pratiquer ce sport! Donc tant que vous ne m'aurez pas présenté de dispense, je considérerai que vous pouvez voler, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que vous allez faire dans la seconde qui suis! On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, alors bougez-vous!"

Personne ne lui avait dit qu'on pouvait obtenir de dispense dans cette université! De toute façon, est-ce que le vertige pouvait être une cause de dispense ? Hermione en doutait. Tout comme les Crackmols étaient très mal considérés dans le monde magique, il était très mal vu pour un sorcier d'éprouver des difficultés à voler, c'est pourquoi la jeune fille doutait de pouvoir obtenir une attestation médicale la privant de cours de sport rien qu'à cause du vertige... Son seul recours était le directeur. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait aller le voir qu'après le cours. En attendant, elle était sous l'autorité de Schmidt, et devait donc lui obéir. Elle aurait sûrement été plus heureuse si on lui avait ordonné de nettoyer la cage des Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid. C'est vous dire la joie qu'elle éprouvait.

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione s'exécuta et réenfourcha son balai. Les mains moites, la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal d'assurer une prise ferme sur son balai, tout en essayant de faire abstraction des ricanements moqueurs autour d'elle. Peine perdue. Hermione entendit notamment parfaitement le rire moqueur de Malefoy et un commentaire de sa part sur "la preuve que les Sang-de-bourbe ne méritaient pas le titre de sorciers". La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Zut ! Pas question d'être faible. La nouvelle Hermione ne pleurait pas, elle fonçait.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle serra les dents et frappa d'un coup de pied sec le sol. Ce qui suivit fut aussi lamentable que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. En un mot : elle eut l'air aussi pitoyable que Mimi Geignarde dans ses toilettes, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, songea-t-elle sombrement en reprenant la comparaison que lui avait un jour balancée Harry Potter. Parlons-en, d'Harry Potter : le fumier devait bien rigoler de la voir en aussi mauvaise posture. Il n'était pas le seul : l'atterrissage (raté) de Hermione fut accueilli par des hurlements de rire et des insultes raciales qui achevèrent de l'humilier.

Sans plus chercher à contenir ses larmes, la jeune fille se débarrassa bien vite de son balai et courut en direction de l'appartement sans jeter un regard en arrière, et sans prendre garde aux vociférations de Schmidt qui lui interdisaient de quitter le cours sans son autorisation et lui intimaient de rebrousser chemin sur le champ. _Va te faire foutre, vieux con_, furent les dernières pensées de Hermione avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Le cours de sport terminé, Harry et Drago se hâtèrent vers leur appartement afin de se doucher et de dîner. Le cours se finissait tard (19h30) et les deux jeunes gens avaient faim. 

"Je crève la dalle, se plaignit Drago en pressant le pas malgré la fatigue.

-Moi aussi. Quelle idée de finir aussi tard...

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Imagine par exemple si on finissait à 19h30 avec un cours de potion. De quoi se suicider sur place. Là au moins, on termine par un cours de Vol, alors je me plains pas. Surtout que le prof nous a à la bonne... c'est pas comme Granger, qui va se faire saquer à fond ! ricana le jeune Malefoy."

Harry sourit mais ne rit pas. Lui aussi s'était réjoui de voir Granger malmenée par Schmidt. Depuis le coup de poing, il cherchait par tous les moyens de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et il n'aurait pas pu imaginer meilleure punition que celle que lui avait infligée sans le savoir le prof de sport. Encore mieux : les étudiants, avec leur lynchage collectif, avaient aussi participé à la vague "anti-Granger", et Harry s'en était félicité. Miss Perfect, seule contre tous. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, non ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du cours, le jeune homme, toujours très attentif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Granger, s'était rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Bizarrement, celui lui avait coupé toute envie de rire.

* * *

Dès que le cours de sport s'était terminé, Ron et Neville s'étaient précipité en direction de l'appartement, où ils espéraient y trouver Hermione. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été consternés et choqués par ce qu'avait subi leur amie, et il n'était pas question de la laisser seule après ce qu'il était arrivé. 

"Hermione ! cria Ron dès qu'il posa le pied dans l'appartement. Tu es là ? 'Mione, réponds-nous, c'est moi et Neville !"

Silence. Angoissés, ils se ruèrent dans sa chambre et découvrirent Hermione, allongée sur son lit toujours avec ses vêtements de sport sur le dos, et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

"'Mione, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Neville en s'approchant doucement du lit et en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes gentils, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, murmura la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-On dit pourtant qu'on se sent mieux après s'être confié, insista Neville.

-Laissez-moi tranquille... soupira Hermione. Ca ira mieux tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être seule..."

Contrarié, Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu nous repousses quand nous cherchons à t'aider ? Tu ne peux pas toujours tout gérer toute seule, 'Mione ! Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas quitté tes vêtements, tu n'as même pas pris de douche, et tu as une tête affreuse, comme si tu n'avais pas cessé de pleurer ! Comment veux-tu qu'on te laisse seule en te voyant comme ça ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils à son tour. Le manque de tact de Ron était quasi-légendaire. Cependant, la contrariété eut l'effet de réveiller un peu la jeune fille, et elle se redressa sur son séant, répliquant sèchement :

"Je fais ce que je veux ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi, Ron Weasley, qui va me donner des ordres ! Alors si je vous demande de me laisser tranquille, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister !

-Et comment qu'on va insister ! Si on te laisse seule, il ne fait aucun doute que tu vas rester dans ton coin à ronger ton frein et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire !

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi ? Occupe-toi de tes fesses!"

Neville se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Hermione se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours drôle. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, puis décida d'intervenir pour tempérer un peu ses deux amis :

"Ron, arrête de pousser Hermione à bout. 'Mione, essaie un peu de nous comprendre, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ! D'abord ton Clan des Centaures qui fait de toi le bouc-émissaire de la fac, maintenant cette humiliation en cours de sport... et tu nous demandes de ne pas prendre partie pour toi ! Laisse-nous t'aider ! Repose-toi un peu sur nous, pour une fois."

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Comme elle aimerait se reposer sur eux, leur avouer la peur qui lui tenaillait la gorge, et la lassitude qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas. En créant les Centaures, c'était comme si elle s'était faite une promesse : celle de ne jamais baisser les bras, et de ne pas entraîner ses amis dans cette histoire qui n'était qu'une masse d'ennuis inqualifiables. Elle savait qu'elle allait finir par se relever ; elle l'avait toujours fait. Seulement, il allait lui falloir un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, voilà tout.

Prenant sur elle, elle refoula ses larmes et regarda ses deux amis dans les yeux. Elle remarqua alors que la lèvre inférieure de Ron était coupée.

"Ron ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écria-t-elle en désignant la blessure.

-Oh, ça ? C'est rien. Je... je me suis mordu, c'est tout."

Hermione fixa Ron un long moment et le vit rougir sous son inspection. Il n'avait jamais su mentir.

"Ne mens pas, dis-moi la vérité, ordonna-t-elle, toute sa vigueur retrouvée. Je sais que tu n'avais rien avant le cours de sport. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec moi ?"

Elle pensait déjà savoir ce qui était arrivé, mais elle voulait entendre Ron le dire à haute voix. Celui-ci soupira puis admit, l'air furieux :

"Je me suis battu contre un crétin qui se foutait de toi ! Voilà, tu es contente ? Maintenant tu vas me critiquer et me dire que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ? Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de honteux à ce qu'un de tes amis cherche à te protéger !"

Hermione baissa les yeux, l'air déconfit. Ce qui venait d'arriver à Ron était exactement le genre de choses qu'elle voulait éviter. Ron et Neville pouvaient bien lui dire n'importe quoi, elle n'accepterait pas qu'un de ses deux meilleurs amis se batte à sa place ou à cause d'elle. Et le fait de savoir que Ron avait été blessé - même si la blessure était mineure - la confortait dans l'idée de se débrouiller seule.

"Je suis heureuse de vous voir vous soucier autant de moi, murmura-t-elle, à la fois embarrassée et émue. Mais je vous assure que je vais bien et que je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule...

-Toujours le même refrain, ricana Ron, blessé. A t'écouter, on pourrait presque en conclure que tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance pour être digne de toi !"

Hermione voulut répondre que non, qu'elle leur faisait pleinement confiance, et qu'elle les aimait, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avant d'avoir pu les prononcer. Cela ne servait à rien, elle ne pourrait jamais se mettre d'accord avec Ron, pour la simple raison qu'il lui reprochait de refuser son aide, et qu'elle-même s'interdisait de l'accepter. L'air coupable, la jeune fille baissa donc les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard furieux et rancunier de Ron. Celui-ci se méprit sur son silence et le prit pour une réponse positive : en se taisant, Hermione avouait ne pas leur faire confiance.

Blessé, il jura quelque chose entre ses dents et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Hermione et Neville restèrent seuls dans la pièce, tous les deux aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

"Ne lui en veux pas, déclara alors Neville, brisant le silence gênant. Tu connais Ron, il est très attaché à toi et... tu l'as blessé dans son amour-propre de mâle en quête de protection d'une jeune fille fragile et sans défense, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Mais comme tu n'es ni fragile ni sans défense...

-Oui, je suis une fille forte, approuva Hermione en souriant faiblement, sans grande conviction.

-Tu l'es sans aucun doute. Mais tu sais... même les personnes les plus fortes ont besoin un jour ou l'autre d'être protégées."

La jeune fille ne pipa mot. Neville poussa un long soupir puis donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête de son amie.

"En attendant, va donc prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Ca te fera du bien, conseilla-t-il.

-Serait-ce une manière détournée de me faire comprendre que je pue ? s'enquit Hermione, le regard taquin.

Je n'oserais pas ! dit-il en riant avant de quitter la chambre à son tour."

La jeune fille perdit son sourire dès que son ami ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle pouvait difficilement sentir mauvais, étant donné le peu de sport qu'elle avait fait... Las, elle soupira puis alla prendre des affaires de rechange avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

* * *

Harry avait rarement vu Granger avec un air aussi fatigué, perdu. Il l'avait croisée alors qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux pour aller dans la salle de bains. Comprenant qu'elle voulait tout comme lui prendre sa douche, il s'était empressé de la devancer et s'était enfermé dans la salle d'eau avant elle. Avec le recul, il reconnaissait que son comportement était puéril, mais la volonté d'énerver Granger était toujours la plus forte. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait même pas réagi. Il l'avait seulement entendue pousser un petit soupir abattu, après quoi elle avait dû retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot. Pas une insulte. Même pas une petite menace. La Hermione Granger triste et mollassonne n'était définitivement pas drôle ! en avait conclu Harry, très déçu. 

Certes, après ce qu'elle avait subi, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir d'excellente humeur, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait l'air aussi blessé, ou du moins il pensait qu'elle parviendrait à mieux le dissimuler. Il se trompait. Elle avait ce même air de lassitude qu'il lui avait vu lorsqu'elle avait été malade à cause du sort d'intoxication. Drago se réjouissait de la voir aussi affaiblie. De son côté, il savait qu'il aurait dû être aussi satisfait que son meilleur ami, et pourtant il n'en était rien. Il n'éprouvait de l'amusement à faire souffrir Granger que lorsque celle-ci avait du répondant. Cela cessait d'être drôle dès lors qu'elle ne se battait plus. Le pire avait sans doute été de la voir pleurer. Tout comme lors de cette rencontre nocturne dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise du sortilège qui l'avait rendue malade comme un chien, la voir pleurer avait remué en lui des choses dont il préférait ignorer l'existence et encore moins connaître la signification.

Et dire que le matin même, il avait assuré à Drago qu'il allait la "briser". Apparemment, Schmidt y était très bien parvenu tout seul. Harry aurait dû être content que quelqu'un ait fait le boulot pour lui. Il ne l'était pas. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être séché et rhabillé, le Survivant sortit de la salle de bains et alla dans la pièce principale qui faisait à la fois office de cuisine, salon et salle à manger. Il fit ensuite demi-tour en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes dans la salle de bains. Il se heurta toutefois à une porte fermée à clé : Drago venait de prendre possession des lieux. _Granger vient encore de se faire griller son tour_, songea un Harry amusé tout en retournant dans la pièce principale. Il y trouva Weasley et Londubat déjà attablés autour d'un dîner. Un troisième couvert avait été posé à côté d'eux, et Harry devina sans peine qu'il n'avait pas dû être placé pour lui. Il sortit donc deux autres couverts pour lui et Drago, et les posa à l'extrémité de la table, du côté opposé où siégeaient les deux Lycornels anciennement Gryffondors. Apercevant une casserole de laquelle s'échappait un délicieux fumet, il s'en approcha et s'apprêtait à se servir, lorsque la voix de Weasley l'en empêcha :

" N'y pense même pas. C'est nous qui avons préparé ce repas et nous ne l'avons préparé que pour trois personnes. Ce qui reste est pour Hermione, alors pas touche."

_Ainsi donc les trois ex-Gryffondors ont-ils l'intention de se la jouer perso, même avec la bouffe_, songea Harry avec amusement. Très bien. Mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui pour faire la vaisselle. Ni même débarrasser la table.

"Quel égoïsme. Je m'attendais à plus de solidarité de votre part, les gars, ironisa le jeune homme. Après tout, on est tous logés à la même enseigne, pas vrai ?

-Ne nous place pas dans le même sac que toi, c'est écoeurant, répliqua Ron du tac au tac.

-Dieu merci, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Comment veux-tu que je me place au même niveau que toi ? Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu ais de quoi payer le loyer. J'ai simplement fait remarquer qu'on était tous dans le même cas : coincés dans cet appart' avec des colocs qu'on ne peut pas saquer.

-Quel loyer ? Oh, c'était une blague ? Tu es à mourir de rire, Potter. Rappelle-moi de noter ta plaisanterie dans mon carnet des blagues.

-Je ne doute pas que tu tiennes un carnet. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être drôle spontanément.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ? J'aimerais bien terminer mon repas tranquillement, si c'est pas trop demandé, soupira Neville."

Harry jeta un dernier regard noir en direction de Weasley, puis se tut. Cela le démengeait de répliquer quelque chose, mais le cours de sport l'avait fatigué et il ne demandait rien de mieux que de manger en silence sans être ennuyé par les deux nuisances assises autour de la même table que lui. Le Survivant alla ouvrir un appareil qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un réfrigérateur moldu. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un garde-manger magique qui, sur les instructions des habitants de l'appartement, se remplissait tout seul quotidiennement de nourriture et de boisson afin de permettre aux étudiants de se sustanter. Harry eut un sourire dédaigneux en constatant que les trois Crétins avaient pris le soin d'étiqueter leur nourriture, croyant que cela allait empêcher Drago et lui de se servir comme bon leur semblait. Parfait. _Encore un bon moyen de rendre Granger folle furieuse_, songea le jeune homme, très content de son idée. Il prit garde toutefois de ne pas leur chiper de la nourriture ce soir-là puisque Weasley et Londubat mangeaient à côté de lui et s'apercevraient tout de suite qu'il avait pris de la bouffe leur "appartenant".

Après avoir terminé de manger, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il eut alors la surprise de découvrir un hibou derrière sa fenêtre, qui tapait contre la vitre avec son bec à intervalles réguliers. _C'est peut-être une lettre de Sirius !_ songea le jeune homme en souriant avec enthousiasme. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et détacha le petit rouleau de parchemin attaché aux pattes de l'animal. Celui-ci s'envola aussitôt, sans demander son reste. Les mains fébriles, Harry déroula le parchemin avec hâte, et fronça les sourcils de déception en ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture de son parrain.

_Harry Potter, rejoins-moi ce soir à 21h00 derrière les tribunes du terrain extérieur de Quidditch. Kelly Fletcher, vice-Présidente des Lycornels._

Le mot était bref, simple, et signé de la main du co-leader du Clan ennemi. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Que lui voulait cette fille ? Perplexe, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit et relut le mot une deuxième fois. A peine avait-il terminé sa relecture que celui-ci se consuma entre ses mains.

"Aïe ! gémit le Survivant en le lâchant aussitôt."

Il devait s'agir du sort "Fallordel", très connu dans le monde de la magie depuis que Voldemort sévissait. Ce sortilège avait pour effet d'auto-consumer les missives dès que le destinataire avait eu connaissance du message. Facile alors de comprendre le succès du sort depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort : les troubles occasionnés par la venue du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient en effet considérablement développé le milieu de l'espionnage et "Fallordel" était devenu un des moyens les plus utilisés par les Aurors et leurs indics pour communiquer entre eux sans qu'aucune correspondance ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. De même Voldemort devait-il utiliser ce sort pour correspondre avec ses Mangemorts.

C'était en tout cas la première fois que Harry était témoin de l'effet du sortilège. Kelly Fletcher était une personne bien prudente pour user de ce sort, songea le jeune homme en ramassant le bout de parchemin calciné. Harry se demanda s'il allait se montrer au rendez-vous fixé. Il n'était pas stupide et avait parfaitement conscience qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège fomenté par les Lycornels pour coincer le leader des Scorpicores. Après ce qu'il avait fait à leur leader, Viktor Krum, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent à se venger contre lui.

D'un autre côté, cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec des représailles quelconques, et dans ce cas, peut-être regretterait-il d'avoir manqué le rendez-vous. Comme Harry était une personne curieuse dont la témérité frisait l'inconscience, personne ne sera étonné d'apprendre qu'il décida d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Cependant, le jeune homme prit quelques précautions et décida ainsi de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité ; il laissa également un mot à l'adresse de Drago demandant à celui-ci d'avertir Dumbledore s'il n'était toujours pas revenu d'ici le lendemain.

Il était déjà 20h45. Le Survivant décida de partir directement en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. S'enveloppant de sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement lorsque sa vue trouble lui rappela qu'il avait laissé ses lunettes dans la salle de bains. Toujours dissimulé sous la cape, il entra dans la salle d'eau que Drago venait de quitter et prit ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur le rebord du lavabo. A peine les avait-il sur le nez qu'il entendit la porte de la pièce se rouvrir et se refermer derrière lui, ainsi qu'une voix féminine murmurer un sortilège pour fermer la porte à clé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de sexe féminin dans cet appartement. Le cerveau de Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à faire le lien. Hermione Granger. Elle venait de s'enfermer avec lui dans la salle de bains. Avec un seul objectif à la clé : prendre une douche.

* * *

_Ok, Potter, on se calme, et on récapitule la situation..._ La gorge sèche, Harry regarda Granger commencer à se déshabiller sous ses yeux. Etant encore vêtue de ses habits de sport, la jeune fille ne portait pas grand chose : short court et T-shirt. En dix secondes, Hermione Granger se tenait en sous-vêtements devant lui. _Putain de merde_, songea le Survivant, incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette de sa pire ennemie. 

Voilà le topo : Harry était enfermé avec Granger dans la salle de bains. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas encore hurlé au pervers, c'était simplement parce qu'il était toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry aurait bien quitté la pièce, cependant, Granger allait forcément l'entendre déverrouiller la porte puisqu'il fallait prononcer un sort à voix haute. Et puis, elle allait aussi probablement entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Or, d'une part il ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque et surtout pas Granger apprenne qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité ; d'autre part, il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'elle l'accuse de l'avoir sciemment espionnée pour la reluquer à l'abri sous sa cape. C'était totalement faux. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si Granger s'était ruée dans la salle de bains sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer ses lunettes et de foutre le camp ! Car malgré tous les innombrables défauts du Survivant, le voyeurisme n'en faisait pas partie. Maintenant... si Granger était décidée à faire un strip-tease devant lui... il n'allait pas se plaindre, non ?

Bouche bée, le jeune homme regarda Granger dégrafer son soutien-gorge. La jeune fille était dos à lui. _Retourne-toi… retourne-toi…_pria Harry, les yeux exorbités. Sans le savoir, Hermione lui obéit et il bloqua net sa respiration devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait déjà vu pas mal de paires de seins dans sa vie, mais ceux de Granger lui parurent tout simplement parfaits. Hauts et fermes, tout en rondeur… il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé. _Bon sang_. Il avait toujours soupçonné Granger d'avoir de jolies formes, mais à ce point ! Le jeune homme parcourut son corps de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son ventre plat, ses cuisses fuselées… Il la voyait de profil maintenant, et il regarda d'un air appréciateur son dos arqué mettant en valeur un charmant postérieur rebondi. Harry déglutit en la voyant retirer sa petite culotte. Il s'attarda sur ses parties intimes et sentit une chaleur bien connue l'envelopper au niveau de son bas-ventre. _Pas croyable._ Lui qui dans la matinée vouait Granger aux pires maux, était maintenant en train de la mater à poil dans la salle de bains, avec une érection d'enfer. Qui l'eut cru ? Le pire était à venir. La vue de l'eau ruisselant sur le corps de la jeune fille eut pour effet d'augmenter la tension sexuelle de Harry. C'était une véritable torture. Une délicieuse torture.

Lorsqu'il la vit commencer à se savonner, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Il détestait Granger ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui ? Pourquoi était-il excité à ce point alors qu'il la haïssait ? Harry ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser le spectacle torride d'une Granger nue se lavant devant lui, l'affecter autant. Et puis, il avait quelques scrupules. Il se sentait l'âme d'un pervers, dissimulé comme il l'était sous sa cape ! Pourtant, deux secondes plus tard, le jeune homme rouvrait les yeux. Il n'était qu'un mec après tout. Et quel type normalement constitué aurait résisté à ça ?

Oubliant tous ses remords, Harry se rinça donc l'œil avec avidité, observant Granger et son corps de déesse. Il brûlait de la toucher. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à son intimité, il crut mourir. Elle utilisait un simple gel douche et se lavait avec ses mains. Le Survivant s'imaginait déjà remplacer ses mains par les siennes. Si elle avait la peau aussi douce qu'il le pensait…

Lorsque Granger arrêta l'eau et sortit de la baignoire pour se saisir d'une serviette et se sécher, Harry étouffa un soupir de déception mêlé de soulagement. Déception de voir se terminer un spectacle aussi grandiose. Soulagement parce qu'encore cinq minutes supplémentaires à ce rythme et il n'était pas sûr de se contrôler et de retenir la pulsion primaire qui lui commandait de sauter sur Granger.

Décidé néanmoins à profiter du spectacle jusqu'à la dernière miette, il l'observa attentivement tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, et il eut une pensée émue pour _Bunny_ en la voyant enfiler une petite culotte. _Je tuerais pour être à la place de cette culotte,_ songea Harry, en sueur. Le regard fiévreux, il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut rhabillée des pieds à la tête.

Hermione, à mille lieux de soupçonner la présence de son pire ennemi à côté d'elle, ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer et quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour se ruer vers la baignoire et prendre une douche froide. Tant pis, il allait être un peu en retard à son rendez-vous, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se présenter devant Kelly Fletcher avec la trique.

Le Survivant resta de longues minutes sous la douche, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées malmenées par la scène classée X dont il venait d'être le témoin. Il tenta de se concentrer sur des choses plus sérieuses comme le contenu du cours de potions auquel il avait assisté en fin de matinée ou encore des événements ridicules tel que le look efféminé de Weasley lors du bal de Noël en quatrième année. Peine perdue. Des images érotiques de Granger ne cessaient de s'immiscer insidieusement dans son esprit. Soupirant, Harry jura et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il détestait perdre le contrôle, or Granger était parvenue à le vider de tout son sang-froid en moins de cinq minutes.

Décontenancé, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre la paroi du mur sur sa droite. Procédant à une introspection en règle, il tenta de comprendre d'où lui venait cette soudaine et impérieuse attirance pour Granger. Des images auxquelles il n'avait guère prêté attention jusque là lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment les trois fois où il avait embrassé la jeune fille dernièrement. Trois fois. En moins d'une semaine, il l'avait embrassée trois fois, se répéta Harry, atterré par ce constat qui en disait long sur son état actuel. La première fois avait été accidentelle : après avoir pris le Téléporteur, il n'était pas dans son état normal et avait confondu Granger avec Lisbeth. Il avait donc une bonne excuse. La seconde posait déjà plus de problèmes : il l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle refusait de lui montrer la couleur de sa langue et il avait trouvé amusant de lui rouler une pelle pour lui témoigner ensuite la couleur bleue de sa propre langue. Un peu tordu comme raisonnement, non ? Surtout qu'il aurait pu parfaitement la laisser se démerder toute seule et la planter là pour aller se coucher, lui qui était crevé autant physiquement que moralement après la scène de ménage que lui avait faite Lisbeth. Mais non, il avait préféré jouer les héros et il l'avait aidée à guérir de sa maladie-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-une. Un peu étrange comme comportement, pour lui qui s'était toujours destiné à faire subir à Granger les pires crasses. Enfin, la troisième fois soulevait une autre interrogation auquelle Harry craignait de faire face. Il n'avait soi-disant embrassé la jeune fille que pour inciter Viktor Krum à se prosterner devant lui. Malheureusement, si Drago et tous les Scorpicores étaient persuadés que l'action de Harry ne cachait aucune autre raison plus ou moins avouable, le Survivant savait au fond de lui qu'autre chose l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Et c'était bien cette autre chose qu'il craignait d'affronter à la lumière du jour.

Or avec l'épreuve de la douche, preuve de l'attirance sexuelle que Granger exerçait sur lui, il était inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il aimait l'embrasser. Il avait pris son pied à chaque fois et depuis l'épisode de la douche, il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer.

Consterné, Harry se cogna la tête contre le mur dans un geste de frustration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il réalisait. Lui, Harry Potter, avait envie de coucher avec Granger ! Si Drago l'apprenait, il lui rirait au nez. Ou bien pire encore : il le renierait, dégoûté de voir son meilleur ami éprouver de l'attirance envers une "Sang-de-bourbe". Harry personnellement n'avait jamais rien eu contre les sorciers d'origine moldue. Lorsqu'il usait de cette insulte avec Granger, ce n'était jamais que parce qu'il savait qu'elle s'énerverait.

Soupirant, le Survivant passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il avait une sérieuse attirance physique envers Granger ? Cela n'allait-il pas changer quelque chose à leur relation ?

_Non_, décida le jeune homme, irrité. Il ne laisserait pas ses pulsions contrôler son cerveau. Le sexe et les sentiments étaient des choses très différentes, il le savait depuis longtemps. Or il détestait Granger. Maintenant, s'il avait aussi envie de la baiser, c'était une autre histoire. Il allait se conduire exactement comme si rien n'avait changé. Après tout, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il la désire. C'était une jolie fille, et il venait de la voir nue ! N'importe quel mec à sa place aurait été excité.

Rassuré par ces pensées pleines de bon sens, Harry quitta la baignoire, se sécha et il était en train de se rhabiller lorsqu'on frappa quelques coups à la porte de la salle de bains.

"C'est moi, fit la voix de Granger. Tu peux m'ouvrir si tu as fini, s'te plaît ? J'ai oublié quelque chose."

Harry se crispa au son de la voix de la jeune fille. _Du calme, Potter_, s'intima-t-il. _Elle ne peut pas lire en toi. Conduis-toi normalement et tout se passera bien._ Nerveux malgré tout et énervé de l'être, le jeune homme termina de se rhabiller maladroitement et alla ouvrir. Granger se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en tenue de nuit. Sa chemise de nuit à fines bretelles n'avait rien de spécialement sexy, mais elle dévoilait assez de peau et était assez moulante pour chambouler l'esprit pervers de notre pauvre Survivant. Fasciné, Harry s'attarda sur sa poitrine que l'on devinait facilement sous le tissu fin.

"Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?"

La voix amusée de la jeune fille le sortit de sa douce rêverie. Il réalisa alors qu'il bloquait l'entrée de la salle de bains et s'effaça aussitôt pour la laisser passer. En temps normal, il serait tout de suite parti dans sa chambre vaquer à d'autres occupations, mais il faut croire qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Ainsi, sans bouger de là où il se trouvait - c'est à dire toujours dans la salle de bains - il continua de l'observer, comme hypnotisé. Granger avait oublié ses chaussettes dans un coin de la pièce et elle se baissa pour aller les ramasser. Retenant son souffle, Harry regarda avec attention la façon dont les fesses de la jeune fille se tendaient vers lui tandis qu'elle se courbait pour prendre son bien. Un sourire lascif naquit sur les lèvres du Survivant lorsque la chemise de nuit de Granger remonta légèrement, dévoilant un peu plus des cuisses superbes de la jeune fille.

"Il y a un problème, Potter ?"

Il y avait maintenant une note d'agacement dans le ton de Granger. Harry tressaillit comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc. _Ressaisis-toi, crétin !_ s'intima-t-il. Surtout que Granger le toisait d'un air soupçonneux. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous ce regard méfiant. Rougir. Il était en train de rougir ! _Je débloque complètement,_ pensa un Harry paniqué.

"Tu ne réponds pas ? insista Granger.

-Euh... si, si, bien sûr, croassa-t-il. Je... j'allais y aller..."

Il croassait, maintenant ! Ridicule ! _Mais quel con ! _pesta-t-il, totalement à la ramasse. Granger le prenait complètement au dépourvu. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni comment agir face à elle. Il voulait se reprendre, se ressaisir, mais la présence de la jeune fille l'intoxiquait. Il repensait sans cesse à la Granger dénudée qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant, et cela ne l'aidait pas. Vraiment pas.

"Tu as l'air bizarre... constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. En plus tu viens de prendre deux douches en moins d'une heure... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

_Non, rien ne va plus,_ songea Harry, les mâchoires crispées._ Je viens de te voir à poil dans une situation qui doit être le fantasme de bien des mecs, et maintenant tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est réaliser d'autres fantasmes t'incluant toi, que je déteste. Et plus tu insistes avec tes questions à la con, plus ça m'obsède. Donc non, rien ne va._

"Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, continua la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui et en le dévisageant avec des yeux intrigués. Mais si tu es malade et que c'est contagieux, ça serait bien de le savoir tout de suite, parce que j'aimerais éviter d'être contaminée. Tu as de la fièvre ?"

_Ce n'est pas la fièvre que tu crois,_ songea Harry, indécis sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il voulait partir, s'écarter d'elle le plus loin possible, mais maintenant, comme elle s'était approchée de lui, elle bloquait désormais la sortie de la salle de bains. Bon sang, elle était beaucoup trop près de lui. _Beaucoup trop_, pesta-t-il en sentant à nouveau une bosse se former dans son jean. La chaleur humide qui régnait dans la pièce à cause des douches multiples qui venaient d'être prises (la pièce n'avait pas eu le temps d'être bien aérée) et la proximité de Granger - elle le frôlait sans s'en rendre compte depuis de longues secondes - avaient eu raison de lui. _Fait chier !_ Granger ne devait surtout pas se rendre compte de son état.

S'emparant d'une serviette posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, Harry la mit devant lui et fit mine de s'essuyer les mains avec, alors que cela n'avait que pour but de dissimuler au regard inquisiteur de Granger son état d'excitation.

"J'ai les mains moites, fut sa piètre justification de son geste."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

"Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu as de la fièvre. Est-ce que ton front aussi est moite ?"

Elle posait beaucoup trop de questions et était toujours trop proche. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle, et vite. Plus vite elle partirait, plus vite il reprendrait le contrôle.

"Je vais très bien, laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-il sèchement."

Il en fallait plus pour la décourager. Sans lui demander son avis, elle posa sa main sur son front. Harry sursauta et s'écarta brusquement au point d'avoir failli tomber dans la baignoire juste derrière lui. _Elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ! _Comment allait-il se calmer si elle se mettait à le toucher sans prévenir !

"Tu es brûlant, Potter. C'est mauvais signe, déclara-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur. Il faut que tu ailles voir l'infirmière.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais y aller tout de suite, approuva-t-il en espérant que cela allait la faire partir."

Sa prière muette fut exaucée. La jeune fille lui demanda de questionner l'infirmière sur la possibilité d'une contagion (Harry comprit sans peine qu'elle se souciait simplement de ne pas retomber malade par crainte de rater des cours) puis elle tourna les talons. Le Survivant s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux, soulagé d'un énorme poids. Son altercation avec Granger l'avait épuisé. Mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de l'éclaircir sur une chose : il avait été incapable de se conduire normalement. Apparemment, l'attirance que lui inspirait Granger allait causer plus de problèmes que prévu. _Foutues hormones._

Abattu, le jeune homme alla s'asperger la figure d'eau froide et tenta de faire le point. Il n'en arriva qu'à la conclusion qui s'imposait d'elle-même : il allait devoir faire avec, qu'il le veuille ou non.

En attendant, il avait assez traîné, décida-t-il en regardant sa montre. Elle indiquait 21h05. S'il souhaitait savoir ce que Kelly Fletcher lui voulait, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il avait un rendez-vous à honorer.

* * *

Harry se dirigea en toute hâte vers le lieu de rendez-vous, sans toutefois courir. Le sol était humide voire boueux à certains endroits à cause de l'averse qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée, et il n'avait pas envie de glisser. Apercevant une silhouette près des tribunes du terrain de Quidditch non loin devant lui, il en déduisit la présence de Kelly Fletcher. Méfiant, il n'alla pas immédiatement à sa rencontre, et préféra tout d'abord scanner la zone du regard. Tout semblait normal. 

Le jeune homme alla alors se cacher derrière un bosquet pour retirer sa cape et la fourrer dans le sac à dos qu'il avait emporté. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de la silhouette féminine et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il reconnut facilement la vice-présidente des Lycornels, qui s'impatientait. Petite, les cheveux bruns coupés au carré, les yeux marrons, elle avait un physique ordinaire qui lui donnait un air inoffensif ; Harry l'aurait sûrement qualifiée de jeune fille timorée s'il n'avait pas émané d'elle cette assurance tranquille qui témoignait d'une grande confiance en elle, et ce regard tranchant et direct qui avait dû en mettre mal à l'aise plus d'un. Le Survivant ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise le moins du monde (il avait appris à donner à son propre regard assez d'intensité pour foudroyer les interlocuteurs gênants) et se contenta de fixer la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

"Tu es en retard, lui fit-elle remarquer froidement.

-J'ai été retenu, répondit-il nonchalamment, l'air plus ennuyé que désolé."

_A cause d'une putain de fille qui répond au doux nom de Granger... _songea Harry amèrement. _Et qui n'est rien de moins que le leader des Centaures..._

"Tu as de la chance, deux minutes de plus à t'attendre et je partais.

-Tu m'en vois navré, mais très sincèrement, je m'en fous. Je suis pas venu ici pour t'écouter te lamenter sur mon manque de ponctualité. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, parle.

-L'amabilité incarnée... ironisa la jeune fille. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois étonnée. Ta réputation te précède...

-Ecoute, Fletcher, trancha Harry froidement. Il se fait tard, il fait froid, et j'ai eu ma dose d'emmerdeuse pour la journée, ajouta-t-il en pensant à Lisbeth. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je crois que je perds mon t...

-Du calme, Potter. Je vais m'expliquer. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas long. En fait, si je t'ai donné ce rendez-vous, c'est pour te mettre en garde.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et contre quoi ?

-Inutile de prendre ce ton condescendant. C'est très sérieux. Tu es le leader des Scorpicores, et je suis venue t'avertir de te méfier du nouveau Clan des Centaures que vient de créer Hermione Granger.

-C'est une blague ? s'énerva Harry. Me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour ça !

-Je n'ai pas terminé. Je sais que ma démarche peut paraître stupide, mais elle est nécessaire. Vois-tu, Potter, le Clan des Centaures risque de tout faire planter. Son but est de supprimer nos deux Clans. S'il y parvient, on perdra tous nos privilèges, et je ne suis pas prête à ça.

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ce Clan minable. Granger est la seule membre et je doute qu'ils soient nombreux à la rejoindre.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Elle n'est pas seule. Il y a ce Christopher Banks avec elle. Et crois-moi, notre pire erreur serait de sous-estimer ce type. Il est redoutable. C'est un animagus. Il peut se transformer en papillon. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? Il pourrait nous espionner comme il le voudrait.

-Un animagus, grogna le Survivant. Manquait plus que ça...

-Comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas tout. Il est aussi très populaire au sein du club d'échèques explosifs. Cela ne me surprendrait pas s'il parvenait à ramener dans son Clan plusieurs membres de ce club, notamment les présidents, William Blake et Tara Jenkins. Or ceux-ci sont également très populaires car ce sont des joueurs de Quidditch hors pair.

-D'accord, Granger va peut-être finalement réussir à réunir une dizaine de membres, quel exploit, railla Harry. Je vois pas où est le problème, elle reste en minorité.

-Pas nécessairement. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation. Ici, à Northcleef, beaucoup de choses tournent autour des relations. Les étudiants sont des moutons stupides. La plupart ne rejoignent tel Clan que parce qu'ils sont guidés par la peur ; d'autres se contentent de suivre le mouvement d'étudiants qu'ils admirent. Or si Granger, aidée de Banks, parvient à s'entourer de gens populaires comme William Blake et Tara Jenkins, il est possible que leur groupe grossisse en très peu de temps. Certes, ce n'est pas alarmant pour l'instant, mais il faut quand même rester sur nos gardes car je pense que la situation peut basculer très vite. D'autant plus qu'il y a autre chose qui joue en notre défaveur : il est possible que mon Clan ne soit pas très opérationnel pour contrer les Centaures.

-C'est à cause de Krum ? devina Harry en souriant, goguenard.

-Exact, admit Kelly en grimaçant. Viktor est encore amoureux de Granger et il refuse de lui nuire. Cela donne un gros avantage aux Centaures, puisque cela leur assure de ne pas être trop gênés par les Lycornels. C'est affligeant, mais on n'y peut rien. Avec le temps, j'arriverai probablement à m'organiser pour m'occuper personnellement du Clan de cette petite pimbêche, mais pour le moment, je suis pieds et poings liés. Même si ça me pèse, je suis obligée de te demander de te charger d'elle et de son foutu Clan. En tant que leader des Scorpicores, tu es le seul à pouvoir agir pleinement, contrairement à nous, les Lycornels, qui sommes bloqués par les directives idiotes de Viktor."

Harry hocha la tête lentement. Il voyait finalement où elle voulait en venir. Il allait devoir prendre plus au sérieux le Clan de Granger... La poisse. Ce Christopher Banks était un allié de choix, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle parviendrait à s'y bien s'entourer en si peu de temps.

" Très bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle et de son Clan, assura le jeune homme à la vice-présidente des Lycornels. J'en parlerai autour de moi dès demain, et on avisera.

-Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

-J'en sais encore rien. Je consulterai mon Conseil, et je trouverai bien quelque chose."

La jeune fille le toisa d'un air sceptique.

"J'ai besoin d'être sûre de pouvoir compter sur toi, Potter. Si l'on ne fait rien, qui sait ce dont les Centaures seront capables.

-Je viens de te dire que j'allais me charger d'eux, déclara Harry, irrité. Ma parole ne te suffit pas ?

-Non, répliqua calmement Kelly. Pour être rassurée, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as vraiment un plan solide pour neutraliser les Centaures. Pour l'instant tu n'en as pas.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, et encore moins d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Fletcher. Et puisque tu es si intelligente, peut-être aurais-tu un plan à suggérer ?

-Bien sûr, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air, tu es libre de ne pas la suivre, mais je pense que cela peut t'intéresser.

-Je brûle d'impatience.

-Il s'agit de discréditer Granger aux yeux de son propre Clan. Pour cela, rien de plus facile : ne prends pas ça pour un compliment, Potter, mais tu as une réputation de tombeur. Mon idée est donc que tu séduises notre chère Granger en secret, pour ensuite l'annoncer à tous ses amis Centaures. En apprenant que leur chef sort avec le leader d'un des Clans ennemis, tous ses amis l'abandonneront, se sentant trahis, et elle se retrouvera toute seule, avec son Clan décimé puisque sans chef il n'est plus rien. Diviser pour régner. Classique, mais toujours aussi efficace, non ?

-Et moi, dans cette histoire ? Me prends par pour un con, Fletcher. Les Scorpicores se sentiront aussi trahis s'ils apprennent que j'ai couché avec Granger. Mon Clan sera aussi décimé et au final, il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant : le Clan des Lycornels. Comme c'est étrange, et dire que tu en es la vice-présidente !

-Faux. Il suffit juste que tu prennes quelques précautions. Avant même de sortir avec Granger, mets au courant de ton plan ton Conseil ou au moins ton co-leader. Comme ça, une fois que tu dévoileras la nouvelle au grand jour, personne ne pourra te reprocher d'être un traître puisque c'était calculé depuis le début afin de faire tomber Granger. Tu vois le truc ?"

Harry hocha lentement la tête, séduit malgré lui par l'idée de la jeune fille. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait de la suite dans les idées.

"Il y a juste un petit problème : Granger me haît. Elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi."

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel, balayant ainsi l'objection du Survivant comme si ce n'était rien.

"Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qui va t'arrêter ! Tu es mon ennemi, Potter, mais je sais reconnaître les qualités là où il y en a : tu as une belle petite gueule, t'es plutôt bien foutu dans ton genre, et tu es bourré de charme. Ce serait bien le diable si Granger ne succombait pas."

Flatté, Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Souris-lui comme ça, et c'est dans la poche, déclara Kelly, formelle.

-Dois-je comprendre que je ne te laisse pas insensible ? demanda Harry en continuant de sourire, amusé.

-Ne rêve pas, Potter. Certaines filles ont besoin d'un peu plus que ça pour être séduites. Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis une Lycornel. En tant que tel, tous les Scorpicores me dégoûtent.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincante, fit remarquer Harry avec scepticisme. Et puis si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment. En fait, tu t'en fous pas mal, de cette guerre des Clans, je me trompe ?

-Beau gosse, bien monté, et en plus de ça il est intelligent ! ironisa Kelly. Granger va craquer, c'est certain. Pour répondre à ta question, en effet, je ne supporte cette guerre de Clans que parce qu'elle me profite. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les Scorpicores. Le hasard a fait que je suis tombée dans le camp des Lycornels, mais cela aurait pu être l'inverse que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Il se trouve que cette petite guerre me donne des petits avantages en tant que vice-présidente, que je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner.

-Je vois. Une opportuniste, en somme. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas la leçon. J'ai moi-même des raisons très personnelles pour avoir cherché à être leader des Scorpicores."

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Ils avaient beau être chacun dans un Clan ennemi, ils se comprenaient.

"Que penses-tu de mon plan concernant Granger ? insista Kelly.

-Je persiste à croire qu'elle ne sera pas une proie facile.

-Tu vis dans le même appartement qu'elle ! Tu as de quoi la draguer des centaines de fois.

-J'ai aussi des centaines d'occaz' pour me prendre un rateau. Qu'est-ce que je fais si Granger est comme toi et fait partie de ces filles-qui-ont-besoin-d'un-peu-plus-que-ça-pour-être-séduites ? ironisa-t-il en la citant.

-Moi c'est différent. Granger n'est pas comme moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Vous avez toutes les deux des airs d'intellos. A croire que mon charme légendaire n'opère pas sur ce genre de filles...

-Je ne suis pas une intello. Mais si tu qualifies ainsi toutes les filles qui ne te bavent pas dessus, alors là oui, je veux bien en être une. Granger et moi sommes très différentes pour la simple raison que je suis déjà attirée par quelqu'un. Granger elle, n'a personne en vue, donc tu tomberas à pic en la draguant. Même si elle te déteste, elle sera flattée au fond d'elle-même. N'importe quelle fille l'est quand un beau mec cherche à la séduire, même si elle ne l'aime pas. Celles qui disent le contraire mentent.

-T'es attirée par qui ?

-Ca te regarde pas."

Harry se tut un instant, puis un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

"C'est Krum, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kelly tressaillit, surprise d'avoir été aussi vite démasquée, et jeta un regard mauvais en direction du Survivant.

"C'était facile à deviner, expliqua le jeune homme en souriant. C'était étrange de voir comme tu avais l'air d'en vouloir à Granger... or puisque Krum est amoureux d'elle, c'est tout de suite plus compréhensible. Je vois mieux aussi pourquoi tu sembles aussi pressée que ça de me pousser dans ses bras. C'est parce que lorsque Krum apprendra qu'elle a couché avec moi, peut-être sera-t-il assez écoeuré par Granger pour l'oublier et aller se consoler dans tes bras...

-Pas mal, Sherlock. C'est rare de nos jours, les mecs qui ont un physique _et_ un cerveau. Et malgré ça tu ne te fais toujours pas assez confiance pour être capable de séduire Granger ?"

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Certes, la jeune fille le détestait, mais c'était aussi cela qui rendait le défi intéressant, non ? Et puis, après la scène de la douche, il ne pouvait pas nier que la perspective de séduire Granger avait quelque chose d'excitant. En plus, c'était un excellent moyen de se venger d'elle. Oui, il n'y avait que des avantages dans ce plan : moralement, il allait enfin pouvoir laver l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait avec l'horrible coup de poing et physiquement, il allait pouvoir assumer pleinement l'attirance sexuelle qu'elle lui inspirait. C'était tout bénèf' pour lui.

"Granger me déteste... mais je suppose qu'elle ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps à mes charmes, affirma-t-il en souriant avec arrogance.

-A la bonne heure ! s'écria Kelly en lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme. Il est possible que je te recontacte afin de voir comment évoluent les choses autant de ton côté que du mien. Comme tu as dû le voir, j'utilise le sort Fallordel pour éviter que personne ne sache que l'on corresponde. Mieux vaut être prudent. Si ça se savait, ce serait presque aussi compromettant que lorsque l'on apprendra que tu couches avec le leader des Centaures.

-A la différence que dans ce cas précis, seule Granger sera discréditée, moi je m'en tirerai avec les honneurs, conclut Harry, une lueur machiavélique brillant dans ses yeux verts."

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un dernier regard complice avant de s'en aller chacun de leur côté, aussi satisfaits l'un que l'autre.


	10. La Pensine

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello tout le monde ! Me voici de retour du royaume des Morts (Panne d'inspiration oblige… et puis, j'ai une vie en dehors de fanfiction pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas !)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que cela ne vous empêchera pas de lire les DEUX chapitres que je poste ! (j'essaie de me rattraper pour me faire pardonner )

J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres un peu moins longs histoire de poster plus vite. Sinon, désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre très rapidement car je vais être en exams du 7 au 22 mai dc c la galère… en gros je ne pourrais me consacrer à ma fic qu'après… 

Je vous remercie enfin énormément pour ttes les reviews que j'ai reçues, vous êtes des amours !!!

Bonne lecture !

**HARRY POTTER A L UNIVERSITE DE NORTHCLEEF**

**Chapitre 10 : **_**« La Pensine »**_

_Samedi 6 septembre, 10h du matin :_

Hermione avait merveilleusement bien dormi et se sentait prête à affronter ses démons. L'humiliation de la veille lors du cours de sport l'avait pourtant beaucoup ébranlée, mais elle avait longuement réfléchi pendant la nuit et s'était jurée de ne pas baisser les bras à cause de ce simple épisode, épisode qui ne risquait d'ailleurs pas de se reproduire car elle était fermement décidée à réussir à obtenir une dérogation par le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas la lui refuser après tout ce qu'il osait lui demander de faire pour son compte.

Cela expliquait le fait qu'elle se retrouve en ce milieu de matinée juste devant la porte du bureau du Dumbledore. La jeune fille n'avait pas traîné. Alors que la plupart des autres étudiants profitaient de leur week-end pour faire une grasse matinée, elle avait mis son réveil à neuf heures afin d'aller au plus tôt voir le directeur pour qu'il lui donne cette fameuse dérogation. Sans quoi elle serait obligée de continuer les cours de Vol, ce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir après le fiasco de la veille.

Elle murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Dumbledore était absent. Formidable. Elle avait pourtant demandé la veille au surveillant Jack Tesangrel quand le directeur était dans son bureau, et il lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait le plus de chances de l'y trouver le matin. Elle soupira de dépit. Elle avait vraiment besoin de cette dérogation. Elle pourrait toujours repasser plus tard, mais l'impatience la gagnait. Plus tôt elle l'aurait, mieux elle se sentirait enfin tranquille. Hermione décida d'attendre.

Au bout de dix minutes, perdant patience, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Ses pas finirent par la mener devant l'étagère où étaient entassées les Pensines. Dumbledore était plus ordonné qu'il n'y paraissait. Le célèbre directeur avait étiqueté chaque Pensine du lieu, de la date et de l'événement auxquels ses souvenirs renvoyaient. Fascinée, la jeune fille se mit à examiner de plus près ces extraordinaires objets qui contenaient probablement des secrets inestimables, étant donné qu'ils recelaient les souvenirs d'un homme tel que Dumbledore. Elle remarqua alors sans être vraiment surprise que deux bonnes rangées d'étagère étaient consacrées ni plus ni moins à Harry Potter. Après tout, c'était le Survivant. Rien de plus normal que Dumbledore s'intéresse à lui d'aussi près. En tout cas, elle se demandait ce que le grand Dumbledore avait bien pu découvrir sur Potter. Peut-être y avait-il des choses compromettantes à son sujet ?

Les yeux de Hermione étincelèrent. _Hin hin hin… et si elle osait… ?_ _Non !_ _lui intima sa bonne conscience. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ça ne se fait pas !_ La jeune fille eut soupir frustré. Elle était par nature quelqu'un d'extrêmement curieux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne respectait pas ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Malgré sa curiosité féroce, elle prenait sur elle et n'écoutait pas aux portes, se mêlait de ses propres affaires, et ne fouillait pas dans l'intimité des autres. En bref, elle n'était pas comme Potter, qui ne se gênait pas pour venir fouiner dans sa propre chambre et fourrer son sale nez dans ses sous-vêtements.

_Hey !!! Mais justement… ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te gênerais alors que ce sale con n'a eu aucun scrupule !! s'interposa sa mauvaise conscience._ Comme il s'agissait de Potter, Hermione n'hésita pas et décida de l'écouter. Après tout, à sa place, il n'aurait probablement aucun remord.

Oubliant sa bonne éducation, la jeune fille regarda avec avidité les Pensines qui s'alignaient devant elle. Elles étaient classées dans l'ordre chronologique et avaient toutes des noms ordinaires qui semblaient ne promettre rien de bien palpitant sur Potter : _Enfance 1995 – Vernon Dursley / Enfance 1996 – Avec le cousin Dudley / 1998 – Poudlard…_

C'était comme ça sur les deux rangées. Sauf une Pensine qui portait l'étiquette saisissante _« 2001 – Mort de Quentin Ross »_. Hermione se souvenait bien de cet élève. Elle était à la fin de sa quatrième année lorsque sa mort tragique était survenue. C'était un accident stupide : l'adolescent courait dans le parc de Poudlard, près de la forêt, il avait glissé et s'était brisé la nuque en tombant. Quel rapport avec Harry Potter ?

Intriguée, Hermione s'en saisit, murmura la formule magique adéquate et se sentit happée dans la Pensine dans un tourbillon d'images folles, jusqu'au noir le plus total.

--------------------------------------------------

C'était une sensation étrange. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, comme si tout à coup, son corps était devenu transparent et qu'elle était un fantôme. Pourtant, son corps paraissait toujours fait de chair et de sang, mais les gens ne la voyaient pas, ni ne l'entendaient. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait essayé de se faire remarquer, sans succès. Les dizaines d'étudiants qui marchaient dans les couloirs près d'elle agissaient comme si elle n'existait pas. Certains lui traversaient même le corps. Hermione trouva cela amusant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite souris capable de voir sans être vue.

Soudain, elle le vit. Il était bien plus maigre que le Potter qu'elle connaissait, plus petit aussi, et elle vit à sa mâchoire moins carrée et à ses épaules maigrichonnes qu'il avait encore les traits et la carrure d'un adolescent. Normal, elle était face au Survivant de quatorze ans. Mais il était déjà beau, songea-t-elle amèrement.

En fait, il avait toujours été près d'elle mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention à lui tellement elle était occupée à s'habituer à son état d'invisibilité. De toute façon, il aurait été difficile pour elle de l'ignorer vu le tumulte qui régnait autour de lui. Comme toujours, Harry Potter attirait le centre de l'attention. C'était incroyable. Ce type agissait comme un champ magnétique sur les gens. Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, même sans faire spécialement de bruit, tous les regards se tournaient dans sa direction et les messes basses allaient bon train. Cela confortait l'orgueil déjà démesuré du Survivant, et Hermione s'en désolait, mais elle s'était fait une raison, depuis le temps. Pourtant là, elle sentit que quelque chose clochait et ne se passait pas comme à l'ordinaire.

En effet, en temps normal, les élèves se regroupaient autour de Potter soit pour le courtiser, soit pour l'accabler. On aimait ou on détestait Potter. Il n'y avait jamais d'intermédiaire. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser dans quel camp Hermione se plaçait… Bref, dans tous les cas, il était toujours entouré. Or là, il y avait beaucoup de monde concentré dans un certain périmètre proche de lui, mais personne _à côté_ de lui. Même pas Drago Malefoy. En fait, les élèves semblaient vouloir se tenir à une certaine distance de lui, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Ils passaient devant lui sans même lui dire bonjour et chuchotaient avidement sur son passage tout en lui jetant des regards furtifs.

En assistant à la scène, Hermione comprit rapidement à quelle époque elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la quatrième année à Poudlard, peu de temps après la fin du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et la mort de Cédric Diggory. Dumbledore devait avoir annoncé il y a peu de temps aux élèves que cela signifiait le retour de Voldemort, et c'est vrai qu'elle se souvenait que la plupart des élèves s'étaient alors mis à fuir Potter comme la peste après cela. C'était notamment dû au fait qu'une rumeur courait que Voldemort n'était pas revenu, et que c'était juste une excuse pour justifier la mort de Cédric qui aurait en vérité été assassiné par Harry Potter, celui-ci cherchant à gagner à tout prix le tournoi.

Hermione avait toujours détesté le Survivant, mais elle n'avait pas apporté le moindre crédit à cette rumeur. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait confiance en Dumbledore et que s'il affirmait le retour de Voldemort, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir (d'autant que certaines informations récentes autant dans le monde sorcier que dans celui moldu cautionnaient de par leur bizarrerie que des choses étranges se profilaient). Deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne croyait pas Potter capable d'un tel acte, malgré son ressentiment envers lui. Et puis, elle le savait intelligent et débrouillard, et nul doute qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'éliminer Cédric pour gagner.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas ce que bon nombre pensaient, si l'on en jugeait de par la solitude du Survivant. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner ce dernier qui affichait toujours le même sourire arrogant. Adossé nonchalamment au mur, Hermione devait avouer qu'il ne perdait rien de sa superbe, et elle admirait malgré elle son indifférence devant la situation. Comment arrivait-il à paraître aussi décontracté alors qu'une partie de l'école le soupçonnait de meurtre, tandis que l'autre, ses « amis », l'abandonnaient parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir ?

Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, Hermione put apercevoir Malefoy qui arrivait en courant pour le rejoindre. Elle les entendit échanger quelques banalités puis ils s'éloignèrent pour aller dehors. Il faisait déjà presque nuit. Elle les écouta discuter :

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Drago.

A ton avis ? Comment te sentirais-tu après avoir vu Diggory mourir sous tes yeux, et après avoir échappé à ta propre mort de peu ? Encore mieux : comment te sentirais-tu en constatant que ceux que tu croyais être tes amis te trahissent tandis que d'autres pensent que tu as tué le leur ? J'oubliais, comment te sentirais-tu après avoir assisté à la renaissance du type que tu hais le plus au monde ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Potter avait haussé le ton pour finir par crier son dégoût.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura Drago en secouant la tête. Ces salauds ne méritent même pas que tu les regrettes. Ce n'était que des abrutis, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Je sais, c'est juste que c'est bizarre de se dire qu'ils ne traînaient avec moi que pour ce que je représentais… et pas pour ce que je suis.

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux ! N'oublie pas, nous sommes assez forts tous les deux, on se suffit, non ? Et puis, même tout seul, tu te débrouillerais. Tu l'as assez montré en affrontant Voldemort plusieurs fois et en en revenant vivant à chaque fois. »

Le Survivant eut un faible sourire.

« Merci, Dray. Je… j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Je vais marcher un peu.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, alors. Et surtout, fais pas attention aux autres, hein ? »

Hermione les regarda se séparer. Comme la fois où elle avait surpris une de leurs discussions, la jeune fille éprouva de la compassion pour le Survivant. Comment ne pas le plaindre ? Dans ces moments, elle le voyait sous un angle tellement plus humain que d'habitude. C'était comme si tout à coup, elle prenait conscience qu'il n'était peut-être pas si insensible que cela, et qu'il avait eu ses coups durs lui aussi, probablement beaucoup plus que d'autres.

Oh non ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait à se transformer en guimauve. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'apitoyer sur lui. Sinon, c'était le début d'une nouvelle façon de concevoir sa relation avec lui, et elle ne voulait aucun changement. Elle détestait Harry Potter. Point final.

Elle le vit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le parc, vers la forêt interdite. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, et s'adossa à un arbre. Elle attendit sans que rien ne se passe. Il y allait pourtant bien y avoir quelque chose. Surtout, quand est-ce que Quentin Ross allait intervenir ? La Pensine portant son nom, il devait bien y avoir un lien entre lui et le Survivant. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait rien qui témoigne de cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut un début de réponse. Une ombre qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir s'approcha et sauta littéralement sur le Survivant. Celui-ci réussit à se dégager non sans avoir reçu quelques coups qu'il n'avait pu éviter avec l'effet de surprise.

« Ca va pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Je suis venu venger Cédric, répondit d'une voix sourde et pleine de rage l'agresseur qui s'avérait être un adolescent de l'âge du Survivant. Je vais te tuer, Potter !! »

Hermione reconnut enfin Quentin Ross, le meilleur ami de Cédric Diggory. Quentin était réputé pour son caractère impulsif, mais elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était allé jusqu'à agresser Harry Potter suite à la mort de Cédric.

« Je n'ai pas tué Cédric, pauvre con ! Combien de fois va falloir que je vous le dise pour que ça rentre dans vos petites têtes ? grogna Harry, exaspéré.

- Réserve tes bobards pour tes groupies, il n'y a bien qu'elles qui seront assez stupides pour être aveugles ! Je sais que tu l'as tué ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'est jamais revenu, Dumbledore essaie encore de te protéger ! T'as toujours été son préféré, tout le monde le sait, un mec normal à ta place aurait été viré depuis longtemps. Mais non, le grand Harry Potter est au-dessus de tout le monde !

- C'est bon ? La crise de jalousie est terminée ? railla Harry. »

Au comble de la fureur, Quentin fonça à nouveau sur le Survivant, le poing levé. Celui-ci brandit sa baguette et lança un Wingardium Leviosa qui envoya valser son adversaire contre un arbre.

« Je te conseille pas de recommencer ton cirque, espèce d'enragé, le menaça Harry en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Je n'ai pas tué Cédric, enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Il commençait à s'en aller lorsqu'un ricanement de Quentin le stoppa net.

« Tu t'enfuis, Potter, hein ? C'est bien digne de toi, j'ai toujours su que t'étais un lâche ! T'as probablement tué Cédric en lui lançant un sort dans le dos ! »

Hermione vit Potter serrer les poings sans toutefois se retourner.

« Tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il a le dos tourné ! T'es vraiment un putain d'assassin, Potter ! poursuivit Quentin, qui se relevait péniblement. Cédric était un mec bien, tout le contraire de toi ! Il allait gagner le tournoi, et t'as pas supporté, hein ! Tu voulais encore toute la gloire pour toi tout seul, t'es déjà le Survivant, mais ça te suffit pas, il t'en faut toujours plus, pas vrai ?

- Je te le répète : je n'ai pas tué Cédric, articula Potter distinctement, s'enjoignant au calme.

- SI TU L'AS TUE ! hurla Quentin, des larmes de rage lui coulant sur les joues. Arrête de mentir, bon sang ! C'est tellement évident !! T'as toujours été qu'un gros connard, toujours à chercher la merde autour de toi ! T'es un mec violent, Potter, j'en ai fait les frais en début d'année, quand j'ai eu le malheur de vous bousculer, toi et Malefoy ! J'ai vu la lueur dans tes yeux, quand tu me rouais de coups de pieds pendant que Malefoy me tenait… T'aimais ça, Potter ! Ca te faisait jouir, pas vrai ?! De voir quelqu'un souffrir ! T'es un malade, alors pas de doute que t'ais tué Cédric ! T'es qu'un assassin, et tu mérites de mourir. »

Galvanisé par la colère, il fonça en criant droit sur Harry, le poing levé. Ce dernier l'évita avec aisance, et brandit sa baguette une nouvelle fois. Hermione remarqua que sa main tremblait.

« Vas-y, Potter, lance-moi un ptit Avada Kedavra, t'en meurs d'envie, pas vrai ! s'écria Quentin en riant d'un air de dément. Alors quoi ? T'hésites ? J'suis sûr que t'as pas hésité avec Cédric, alors te gêne surtout pas ! Au fait, où est-ce que t'as appris à lancer des sorts interdits ? Oh, ça doit être ce connard de Malefoy qui a des relations avec Tu-sais-qui… alors comme ça, t'es ami-ami avec le meurtrier de tes parents ? C'est pas joli-joli, Potter, tu le sais, ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient, papa et maman, s'ils savaient que t'es devenu un putain de meurtrier !!

- T'as pété les plombs, mon pauvre Ross. Tu mérites pas que je perde mon temps avec toi, répliqua sèchement Potter en rangeant sa baguette. »

Hermione fut malgré elle assez impressionnée par le sang-froid du Survivant. Elle n'était pas certaine de parvenir à rester de marbre après s'être fait insulter comme ça. Elle constata néanmoins à ses mâchoires crispées et à ses gestes saccadés qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas s'énerver. Il commença à faire demi-tour une fois de plus.

« Reste là, Potter ! aboya Quentin. J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Je vais venger Cédric… »

Il sauta sur Harry au niveau des jambes pour le faire tomber. Celui-ci, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Le souffle coupé, il chercha sa baguette d'une main.

« Encore ta précieuse baguette ! On dirait bien que t'es bon à rien sans elle. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se battre à main nu ? A moins que tu n'apprécies ça que quand ton adversaire est à terre, maintenu par Malefoy ? Ca serait bien dans ton style de lâche !! Allez, Potter, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre, qu'on rigole un bon coup !

- Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi, espèce de malade ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant. J'ai autre chose à faire, pigé ? Alors maintenant, dégage et va provoquer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et moi jte dis que tu vas te battre, Potter, répéta Quentin en souriant, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Je vais tout faire pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui va te faire changer d'avis, hein ? Je sais que t'as pas de couilles, mais quand même ! Ca doit être de famille… si ça se trouve, papa et maman cherchaient pas à te protéger ce fameux soir, ptêtre qu'ils avaient tellement la trouille qu'ils t'ont vendu à Tu-sais-qui !! (Il ricana). T'as jamais pensé à cette possibilité ? Ptêtre que Tu-sais-qui t'as épargné parce qu'il voulait faire de toi son héritier, ça expliquerait la cicatrice… Bon sang, faut vraiment que je te bute, ça fera une pourriture en moins sur cette terre ! Et puis comme ça, t'iras rejoindre papa et maman Potter ! Quoique, s'ils t'ont vendu, ils seront ptêtre pas très… »

Quentin fut interrompu par un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya à terre.

« Parle pas de ma famille alors que tu sais rien, ok, Ross ? T'as beau être cinglé, je vais pas tout laisser passer, pauvre tâche. Tu redis ça et c'est moi qui te bute. »

Hermione constata que le Survivant avait finalement perdu sa maîtrise de soi. Elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Quentin Ross avait vraiment pété les plombs. Elle avait du mal à croire que le garçon sympathique dont elle se souvenait puisse devenir aussi instable.

Le jeune Ross se releva quelques secondes plus tard, essuyant du dos de la main le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

« Pas mal, Potter, beau crochet du droit ! concéda-t-il en ricanant. Voyons voir ce que tu vas dire… du mien ! ajouta-t-il en plongeant sur Harry. »

S'ensuivirent un échange de coups sévères jusqu'à ce que le Survivant y mette un terme.

« Ca suffit, merde ! cria-t-il en repoussant brutalement Quentin qui revenait à la charge. J'arrête, trouve un autre crétin pour jouer avec toi.

- Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir t'enfuir, Potter ? T'as pas encore compris que c'était un combat à mort ?

- Arrête de me faire chier avec ça ! T'es devenu complètement taré ma parole ! J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, c'est clair ?

- Fallait y réfléchir avant de tuer Cédric ! hurla Quentin en décochant un nouveau coup qui envoya Harry au tapis.

- Putain, Quentin, t'es complètement barge ! Arrête ça !! »

Le jeune Ross n'en fit rien et continua au contraire à distribuer des coups de poing que Harry paraît tant bien que mal. Il riait tout en se battant. Hermione en avait la chair de poule. Quentin n'était plus le même. Et surtout, il ne plaisantait pas en parlant de combat à mort. Tandis que le Survivant se contentait pour la majeure partie de se défendre, les coups que Quentin envoyait n'étaient pas ceux d'un gamin. Il y mettait toute sa force. Il voulait vraiment tuer Potter. Et même si Hermione savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas (sans quoi le Survivant ne vivrait pas à son époque), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner devant ce spectacle brutal. Potter était un beau connard, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Elle le détestait, il lui arrivait même de se dire qu'elle le haïssait, mais ce n'était jamais la même chose que cette haine à l'état pur que Quentin dégageait. La jeune fille aurait voulu intervenir, mais elle était impuissante.

Soudain, une idée sinistre la frappa. S'il était certain que Potter n'allait pas mourir sous les coups de Quentin Ross, qu'allait-il en revanche advenir de celui-ci ? Bon sang, elle était vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Car Ross lui devait mourir… et si… et si la thèse de l'accident était fausse ? Et si… et si c'était Ross qui rendait l'âme sous les coups de Potter ?

Hermione frissonna rien qu'en émettant cette hypothèse. La pensée que Potter ait pu le tuer lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se refusait à y croire. Tout comme elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas assassiné Cédric Diggory, elle n'arrivait pas à envisager Potter tuant de sang froid, ou même sur un coup de sang. C'était un beau salaud, mais de là à franchir le pas du meurtre ! Elle n'aurait su dire d'où elle tenait cette certitude, mais elle avait parfois l'impression de tellement bien connaître Potter, à force de l'affronter, qu'il lui semblait connaître les limites du Survivant. Ainsi, elle le savait parfois cruel, mais jamais au point de commettre l'irréparable.

D'ailleurs, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux semblait lui donner raison. Potter faisait preuve d'une sagesse que peu auraient eu à sa place : il restait en position de défense la plupart du temps et ne cherchait pas à provoquer son adversaire ni à répondre à ses attaques. C'était même assez surprenant car elle se souvenait bien des bagarres incessantes dans lesquelles il était impliqué avec Malefoy. La jeune fille espéra qu'il allait continuer à se retenir. Même si elle ne croyait pas Potter capable de tuer, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à vérifier si elle avait raison. Elle préférait encore laisser planer le doute.

Malheureusement, la suite des événements n'alla pas dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait.

« Ben alors, Potter ? Pourquoi tu répliques pas plus ? T'es vraiment aussi pathétique que t'en as l'air ?

- Je me retiens, Ross. Parce que si je commence à abîmer ta sale petite gueule, je risque de pas pouvoir m'arrêter, répliqua le Survivant, une lueur soudain mauvaise dans les yeux. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre dans un signe d'anxiété. Elle avait déjà vu cette lueur presque malsaine dans le regard de Potter et elle savait que cela signifiait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Cela indiquait chez lui un changement radical de comportement… bref, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle sentait à son regard et à sa façon de se tenir qu'il crevait d'envie de remettre Quentin Ross à sa place.

La jeune fille commençait finalement à douter de ses précédentes certitudes à l'égard de Potter. Elle pria pour qu'il reste raisonnable et garde son sang-froid jusqu'au bout, de peur que ses pires craintes ne se vérifient.

Les menaces du Survivant n'eurent que pour effet de renforcer la colère du jeune Ross qui se mit aussitôt à invectiver son adversaire :

« Tu parles, t'as juste la trouille, Potter ! Et ça ne fait que conforter mon idée que sans Malefoy à tes côtés, t'es qu'un lâche ! Regardez-moi cette mauviette ! Même pas capable d'attaquer ! Ton papa t'a pas appris à te servir de tes poings ? J'oubliais ! Il est mort ! ricana Quentin comme s'il venait de faire la blague du siècle. Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort, papa Potter est mort ! se mit-il alors à chantonner tout en tournant autour de Harry.

- Ferme-la ! cria celui-ci en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Maman Potter aussi est morte, ils sont tous morts, ils sont tous morts, Potter ! poursuivit-il en jubilant. Et toi aussi tu vas m… »

Les derniers mots de Quentin moururent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un coup de coude de Harry dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux tellement il avait mal.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser mes parents en-dehors de ça ! cracha Harry. »

Il s'avança vers Ross et lui envoya un coup de pied qui l'atteignit en plein menton et l'envoya à terre.

« Ne prononce jamais plus… le nom de mes parents ! hurla-t-il en le frappant dans les côtes sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. »

Il cessa finalement ses brutalités, après ce qui avait semblé une période interminable à Hermione qui tremblait de peur et de nervosité. Elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, mais ce spectacle lui nouait l'estomac et lui donnait la nausée. Le sang qui jaillissait et les cris de douleur y étaient pour quelque chose. Le fait qu'elle angoissait à l'idée d'assister à un meurtre également.

Ses belles certitudes sur l'incapacité de Potter à tuer commençaient à se fissurer de plus en plus. Elle avait cru en voyant Potter s'énerver qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter… Elle le regarda reprendre son souffle. Il perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait et commençait à la faire douter. Elle avait déjà vu le Survivant s'énerver mais jamais de cette façon. Il semblait à bout. Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle rage quand il frappait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Il arborait un air hagard et livide inquiétant. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de « craquer », et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« C'est… c'est mieux, Potter, beaucoup… mieux, haleta Quentin en se redressant, grimaçant et gémissant. »

Le jeune Ross semblait infatigable. Il aurait pourtant dû être sévèrement calmé après la riposte musclée du Survivant, mais c'était comme si la folie qui s'était emparée de lui multipliait ses forces.

« Mais de simples coups de pied ne suffiront pas pour me tuer ! ricana-t-il. De toute façon, le seul qui va mourir ici, c'est toi !! »

Sans même prendre le temps de souffler davantage, il se jeta sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et le plaqua au sol. La tête du Survivant heurta le tranchant d'une grosse pierre et, sonné, il n'eut pas la force de repousser Quentin qui en profita pour s'en donner à cœur joie. Distribuant coups sur coups, alternant coups de poing et gifles, il put concentrer toute sa haine sur son adversaire, frappant bien plus longtemps que ce que Harry venait de lui faire subir. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à le tuer.

« Arrête ! hurla Hermione malgré elle, même si elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. »

Toutes ses craintes concernant la capacité ou non de Potter à tuer venaient de s'évanouir en voyant le combat tourner à l'avantage de Quentin. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était du côté de Potter, enfin, techniquement si, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir un innocent comme lui subir un tel traitement de la part de Quentin, qui l'accusait sans preuve et s'acharnait sur lui avec une haine inouïe.

« Prends ça, Potter ! Et encore ça ! Celui-là, c'est en mémoire de Cédric ! Il va être vengé grâce à moi, comme il se doit… »

Quentin s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et pour ménager ses jointures endolories. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi dingue, et aussi cruel avec un autre être humain ? Oubliant qu'elle n'existait pas à leurs yeux, elle s'était agenouillée près d'eux et suppliait Quentin d'arrêter. Regardant Harry qui gisait sur le dos, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Le beau visage du Survivant était agrémenté de bleus ici et là, de plaies ouvertes et du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Un œil vert qui avait reçu un mauvais coup s'était fermé, et l'autre luttait pour rester ouvert.

Hermione crut qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais en l'entendant parler, elle sut qu'il était toujours éveillé. Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles, mais cela ressemblait à une litanie, comme s'il était en transe. Elle perçut tout de même quelques mots : _« crever… te tuer… ai rien fait… tout le temps pareil… Dursley… tous les crever… »_.

Pendant ce temps, Quentin avait pris la grosse pierre tranchante qui gisait sous le Survivant et la regardait avec un sourire malsain.

« Tu crois vraiment que prier va te servir à quelque chose, Potter ? ricana-t-il. Est-ce que t'as laissé à Cédric le temps d'une prière quand tu l'as attaqué par derrière ?! »

Harry continuait de marmonner des paroles incohérentes. Hermione continuait de pleurer en silence. Elle se demandait s'il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle le vit alors ébaucher un sourire, un sourire de dément presque identique à celui de Quentin et elle eut peur de ce que cela signifiait.

« Meurs ! hurla le jeune Ross en levant le bras, se préparant à lui assener le coup final avec la pierre. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Un cri déchirant, semblable à un rugissement presque animal, perça le silence. Il venait de Harry, mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur. Ne sachant si elle devait s'en féliciter, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit alors le corps inerte de Quentin Ross, la nuque brisée sur une racine d'arbre traîtresse sous lui, où il était tombé. La première réaction de Hermione fut de hurler en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le regard vide de Quentin dont le cadavre gisait à terre. Puis, lorsqu'elle parvint à raisonner plus normalement, elle fut rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse véritablement que d'un accident, puisque Potter n'avait fait qu'agir en légitime défense en repoussant son agresseur. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était « mal retombé » et en était mort.

Elle fut sortie très rapidement de ses pensées par l'attitude déconcertante et incontrôlable du Survivant.

« Prends ça, connard ! Et encore ça ! Tu crois peut-être que tes pichenettes m'ont atteintes ?! C'était rien comparé à celles de Dursley ! Je vais te tuer !! Je vais te tuer… »

Horrifiée, Hermione regarda Harry s'acharner sur le corps sans vie de Quentin Ross. Elle comprit que le Survivant ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était mort. Il était comme en transe. Elle eut le sentiment qu'il se déchaînait sur Ross comme s'il s'agissait de son oncle. Elle sut qu'elle avait raison en l'entendant maudire le dénommé Dursley.

« Crève !! continua de hurler Harry en rouant de coups le cadavre de Quentin Ross. C'est tout ce que tu mérites… tout ce que tu mérites !! T'aurais pas dû me pousser à bout, pauvre con !! Je m'étais fixé des limites, j'étais prêt à te laisser la vie, mais t'aurais dû savoir que je supporte pas qu'on me frappe… T'es comme Dursley, faut toujours que tu cognes, toujours, toujours, toujours ! Tu vas crever, Ross, comme j'aurais dû le saigner quand j'en avais l'occasion !!

- Harry, arrête ! »

Hermione aperçut avec stupéfaction Hagrid surgir et bondir près de Harry pour l'empêcher de continuer la scène macabre.

« Je vais le tuer ! Laisse-moi le tuer !! hurla le Survivant en se débattant férocement tandis que le garde-chasse le soulevait de terre pour le déposer plus loin.

- Harry… il est déjà mort.

- Je vais me le faire ! répétait le jeune garçon sans s'arrêter. Il m'a frappé !! Il arrêtait pas de me frapper !! J'ai rien fait pourtant ! J'ai rien fait… sanglota-t-il en se repliant sur lui-même. »

Hermione sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais pour une autre raison. Quel traumatisme cet adolescent qu'elle avait toujours cru si fort et si sûr de lui avait-il subi par son oncle ? Elle commençait à comprendre l'étendue du désastre que la famille Dursley avait pu causer sur Harry Potter. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore persistait à vouloir protéger ce garçon, et à vouloir voir le bien en lui.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réveillait dans un autre endroit qu'elle reconnut comme étant le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Pouldard, Hagrid et Harry Potter s'y trouvaient.

« Je l'ai tué, murmurait Potter d'une voix sourde. Je l'ai tué. Je suis un meurtrier. Il avait raison…

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, Harry ! Nous avons utilisé le sérum de vérité sur toi et il ne fait aucun doute que c'était un accident, tu m'entends ? Un accident ! Tu n'y es pour rien, ne te rends pas coupable de ce que tu n'as pas fait.

- Mais il est mort à cause de moi !

- Non. Lui seul est responsable de sa mort. C'est même lui qui cherchait à te tuer ! Il a récolté ce qu'il a semé, même si c'est triste à dire. Tu n'as fait qu'agir en légitime défense en le repoussant lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer avec cette pierre. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait se briser la nuque.

- Mais à ce moment, je voulais vraiment qu'il meure… je me suis acharné sur lui alors que… je l'aurais peut-être tué moi-même s'il n'était pas déjà mort ! cria le Survivant, paniqué. J'ai perdu les pédales, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas moi ! et je ne le voyais pas vraiment, je voulais juste me venger de…

- Harry… je suis sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas tué. De toute façon, tu ne l'as pas fait, alors ça ne sert à rien de se perdre en supposition, d'accord ? »

Hermione vit l'adolescent se mordre les lèvres mais se taire. Il semblait terrorisé.

« Professeur, comment allons-nous faire pour Ross ? demanda soudainement Hagrid. Comment allez-vous expliquer sa mort ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi et… nous ne pouvons pas raconter la vérité. La réputation de Harry risque de trop en souffrir… Déjà que Fudge ne veut pas croire ce qui est arrivé avec la Coupe de Feu, et qu'à cause de cela, certains ont des doutes sur Harry… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient en apprenant que la mort de Quentin Ross a encore un rapport avec lui… même si nous leur assurons formellement que c'était un accident, les gens sont parfois tellement stupides, ils font des associations d'idée tellement vite, surtout dans les temps perturbés que nous traversons… Je ne veux pas risquer de perturber plus la vie de Harry en provoquant d'horribles rumeurs. Il a déjà été assez tourmenté avec le retour de Voldemort et la mort du jeune Diggory…

- Mais alors… vous allez mentir ? s'exclama le garde-chasse.

- A contre-cœur, Hagrid, mais oui je vais devoir mentir. Je vais leur expliquer que Quentin a glissé alors qu'il courait dans le parc et qu'il est tombé malencontreusement en se brisant la nuque. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… De toute façon, ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ne croyez-vous pas que cela sera mieux pour tout le monde ? Je doute que la famille de Quentin soit ravie en apprenant que leur fils cherchait à tuer un de ses camarades… Nous maquillerons son cadavre pour que personne ne comprenne qu'il s'est battu avant de mourir. Et même si certains de ses camarades savaient qu'il était allé voir Harry, nous dirons qu'il a glissé avant de l'atteindre, tout simplement. Ainsi, Harry ne sera pas mêlé à cette sordide histoire. Il n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Bien entendu, je compte sur votre entière coopération, Hagrid, pour garder le silence. Vous êtes le seul hormis Harry et moi à connaître la vérité. J'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance. Il en va de l'équilibre du monde sorcier.

- Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, assura le demi-géant l'air presque solennel. Jamais je ne vous trahirai, et je sais combien Harry est important pour nous tous. »

Hermione regarda avec effarement Dumbledore et Hagrid échanger une ferme poignée de main pour sceller leur pacte secret. Comment un événement aussi énorme avait-il pu ainsi être caché à toute l'école et pire, aux parents de Quentin Ross ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le célèbre directeur était capable de prendre une telle décision. C'était contre l'éthique ! Un directeur d'école devait être impartial envers ses élèves, c'était contre les principes que de faire des préférences… Et il s'agissait tout de même de maquiller la mort d'un élève ! C'était injuste de masquer la vérité… Décidément, Harry Potter était vraiment différent.

D'un autre côté, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à en vouloir totalement à Dumbledore. Une petite partie en elle était satisfaite de la façon dont le directeur avait solutionné le problème. Elle non plus après ce qu'elle venait de voir, n'avait pas envie que Harry Potter ait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Les adolescents étaient si cruels entre eux, et ne parlons pas de la presse qui se serait emparée de l'épisode macabre avec une joie malsaine. Ils auraient sans doute eu droit à des titres événementiels comme _« Harry Potter, victime ou meurtrier ? »_ ; ou encore, _« La mort a encore frappé autour du Survivant : faut-il vraiment parler de coïncidence ? »_.

Non, aucun adolescent ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. Elle ne souhaitait cela à personne, pas même à Potter qu'elle détestait.

Hermione regarda le Survivant de quatorze ans assis sur une chaise en face d'elle. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon fier et arrogant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être présent. Son regard était vide, il fixait un point devant lui l'air totalement absent. Il lui faisait horriblement peine à voir. Elle aurait largement préféré le voir agir comme le connard de première qu'il était plutôt que d'assister à ça. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle était beaucoup trop sensible pour son propre bien !

« Harry, tu as écouté ? Nous allons mentir, d'accord ? Pour te protéger. Personne n'a besoin de connaître la vérité. »

Le Survivant ne broncha pas.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? Harry ! »

L'adolescent leva lentement la tête, pour finir par poser son regard sur ses mains. Il les regarda fixement pendant un moment, avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« Je l'ai tué. »

Dumbledore regarda le garçon d'un air infiniment triste et secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Hagrid, emmenez Harry chez Mme Pomfresh… Elle saura quoi faire. »

Le garde-chasse hocha la tête et, s'approchant de Harry, il le saisit par le bras et l'emmena doucement hors de la pièce. Le Survivant se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Hagrid au directeur en le voyant s'affairer.

Allez rendre visite à une certaine famille. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, marmonna Dumbledore entre ses dents. »

-------------------------------------------

Hermione émit un petit cri de surprise en émergeant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. _Merde…_ fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit. Ce fut aussi le seul terme capable de résumer ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était dépassée par les événements. En l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes, elle avait appris un lourd secret capable de discréditer deux des personnages les plus importants du monde sorcier s'il était révélé : si cela se savait, Dumbledore courait de gros risques pour avoir protégé un élève alors qu'il était de son devoir de dévoiler la vérité au grand jour ; quant à Potter, elle préférait ne même pas songer à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver…

Frissonnante, Hermione ferma les yeux et prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour décider qu'elle allait être muette comme une tombe. Premièrement parce qu'elle respectait profondément Albus Dumbledore et qu'elle était la dernière à vouloir lui attirer des ennuis. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle admirait d'une certaine façon le courage dont il avait fait preuve en « couvrant » le Survivant. Quel directeur aurait agi ainsi à sa place ? Aucun, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Or il était dans un sens admirable de constater que Dumbledore risquait sa carrière et même plus pour un élève… même si cet élève était Harry Potter et qu'en théorie, elle détestait ce type.

Pourquoi même dire « en théorie » ? Elle le détestait tout court !

_« Je hais Harry Potter… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même à haute voix. »_

Elle se trouva soudain stupide, à parler ainsi toute seule. Qui cherchait-elle à leurrer ? Elle ne pouvait plus haïr le Survivant… pas après ce dont elle venait d'être témoin. Elle avait été aux premières loges, ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait raconté la chose. Voir tout cela de ses propres yeux l'avait bouleversée. Elle n'avait pas quitté Potter des yeux et il l'avait profondément émue. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle avait presque pleuré pour lui !

Aaaaaargh ! Bon sang, pourquoi une chose pareille lui arrivait à elle ?! Elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir, et continué à haïr Potter tranquillement ! Au diable son cœur d'artichaut…

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle commençait tout d'un coup à l'adorer. Non, en fait, elle continuait à ne pas le porter dans son cœur. C'est juste qu'elle éprouvait de la compassion pour lui. Et elle avait peur de cela, car elle ne savait pas où cela allait la mener. Comment allait-elle réagir la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il cesse de se conduire comme le salaud qu'il était…

_Oui, mais peut-être se conduit-il comme un salaud à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu…_ Elle se gifla aussitôt mentalement. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait affirmé à Dumbledore que ce n'était pas une excuse ? D'autres que lui avaient eu des enfances difficiles et avaient des comportements exemplaires !

Oh la la… elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de cogiter. Il n'y avait bien que Potter pour la perturber à ce point.

En attendant, elle avait d'autres priorités. Comme quitter le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il se doute de quelque chose par rapport aux Pensines. Après avoir vérifié que celles-ci étaient bien à leur place pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, elle prit donc la poudre d'escampette et rejoigna son appartement sans tarder. Tant pis pour la dérogation, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

-------------------------------------------

Harry Potter sortait à peine de la douche lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il entraperçut la porte de la salle de bains et reconnut Granger. Parfait, songea-t-il en souriant. La première phase du plan mijoté avec Kelly Fletcher allait pouvoir commencer.

-------------------------------------------

Sur le chemin partant du bureau de Dumbledore jusqu'à l'appartement, Hermione avait eu quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réfléchir et elle en était finalement venue à la conclusion suivante : elle allait se conduire exactement pareil qu'avant avec Potter. Pas question de changer les vieilles habitudes. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cela paraîtrait probablement suspect au Survivant et même aux autres (Ron et Neville le prendraient sans doute très mal si elle devenait tout sucre tout miel avec leur pire ennemi) ; ensuite parce qu'elle était certaine que Potter détestait qu'on éprouve de la pitié à son égard. Or c'était exactement le sentiment qui la poussait à vouloir être gentille avec lui.

Ce n'était pas une bonne solution que de devenir sympa avec lui que par pitié. Il fallait que cela lui vienne spontanément, parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie. Devenir aimable avec lui juste par compassion n'arrangerait rien. Elle voyait d'ici la réaction de Potter : il la dévisagerait du coin de l'œil d'un air mi-surpris mi-amusé et se moquerait d'elle. Après tout il la détestait. Cela ne changerait donc strictement rien même si elle devenait plus sympa…

Ayant pris sa décision, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner (elle n'en avait pas eu le temps), lorsque celui qu'elle cherchait à éviter fit irruption dans la pièce. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Par pur automatisme, et aussi parce qu'elle avait décidé d'être « naturelle » avec lui, elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter et à l'enjoindre de retourner d'où il venait, lorsqu'un détail l'empêcha tout simplement d'émettre le moindre son. Harry Potter se tenait pratiquement à poil devant elle. Il venait de prendre sa douche et seule une serviette d'une longueur dérisoire nouée autour de sa taille l'habillait.

« Hello, Granger, bien dormi ? »

Il avait l'audace de lui parler sur ce ton innocent alors qu'il était à demi-nu dans sa chambre ! Hermione retrouva aussitôt l'usage de sa voix, non sans avoir détaillé du regard l'intrus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comme si me voir te déplaisait, répliqua-t-il en souriant d'un air malicieux qui lui allait irrésistiblement bien mais qu'elle trouva immédiatement insupportable.

- C'est toujours très déplaisant et très irritant pour moi de te voir. C'est même un vrai calvaire, si tu veux savoir.

- Tes yeux disent le contraire. Tu me regardes comme si j'étais un biscuit.

- Un biscuit moisi, ratatiné, et bon à jeter à la poubelle, en effet. »

Potter secoua la tête et se mit à rire. _Encore ce rire sexy_, songea Hermione, abattue. Sexy comme le reste de sa personne, d'ailleurs. Un corps tout en longueur et en fermeté, un torse musclé et bronzé juste comme il faut, et des cheveux mouillés se bataillant adorablement dans tous les sens. Pourquoi un type aussi odieux est-il aussi beau ? pesta Hermione, écoeurée. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans ma chambre, dans cette tenue ?!

« En fait, je suis venu pour te rendre ça, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant une certaine culotte. La fameuse _Bunny_, tu te souviens ? »

Il la toisait de ce sourire goguenard totalement horripilant.

« Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien malheureusement, siffla-t-elle en lui arrachant d'un geste rageur la petite culotte des mains. »

Elle alla aussitôt ranger le sous-vêtement dans son armoire tout en songeant qu'il devenait urgent de remplacer le sort qui fermait sa chambre par un autre beaucoup plus puissant, histoire d'éviter que les visites incongrues de Potter dans sa chambre ne deviennent une habitude. C'était fou le fait qu'elle n'ait aucun effort à faire pour oublier qu'il lui avait inspiré de la compassion à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. En fait, sa simple présence l'exaspérait. Elle en était finalement soulagée : au moins, elle n'aurait aucun mal à agir normalement face à lui. Il était tellement agaçant !

Après avoir mis sa culotte à l'abri, Hermione se retourna et eut le constat déplaisant de voir que Potter n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Au contraire, le crétin prenait ses aises et avait pris place sur la chaise de son bureau.

« On peut savoir ce que tu attends pour te casser d'ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Tss, tss, tss… Granger, Granger… Pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable dès le réveil ? Je fais un effort pour venir te rendre ta culotte, et voilà comment je suis reçu ! On est colocataires pour au moins toute une année, non ? Quelque chose me dit que nous avons intérêt à devenir amis, toi et moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

« Très drôle, Potter, très drôle… bon, maintenant, si tu as fini ton petit numéro, ce serait sympa de déguerpir, j'ai besoin d'air et tu pollues mon espace vital. »

Elle mentait à peine. Quant Harry Potter ne faisait pas naître chez elle un sentiment assez dérangeant de compassion comme cela avait été le cas tout à l'heure, il provoquait chez elle cet effet étrange de se sentir amoindrie, comme si sa seule présence suffisait à l'étouffer et à briser sa confiance en elle. Il dégageait tellement de charisme qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un seul regard un peu trop intense du Survivant et elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle était nue devant lui. Or elle détestait cette sensation. En général, cela arrivait surtout lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle à son goût. Dans ces moments, son cœur s'affolait, son estomac se nouait, et elle avait l'impression d'être insignifiante face à lui. Pour elle qui aimait tout contrôler, c'était plutôt désagréable.

Jusque là, elle avait toujours réussi à ne rien laisser paraître de sa gêne lorsque la proximité de Potter la dérangeait. Sa technique consistait à adopter une attitude agressive, ce qui était très facile car Potter avait le don de l'énerver comme personne. Le problème en cet instant était que Potter ne se contentait pas de bafouer son intimité, il était aussi à moitié nu devant elle ! Cela avait pour effet d'aggraver considérablement son malaise. C'est pourquoi elle déclara sèchement (comme le sombre idiot ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa chambre) :

« Comment te faire comprendre gentiment que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Potter ? En quelle langue est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise ? »

A la grande satisfaction de la jeune fille, le Survivant se leva de sa chaise. _Enfin, il s'en va. Bon débarras !_ A son grand déconfit, il se dirigea droit sur elle et s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle.

« Potter, dégage ! La porte est de l'autre côté ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigue à son goût. »

Bon sang, il était quasiment à poil et était maintenant assis juste à côté d'elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, à la fin ! Le pire était que ce qu'elle détestait qu'il arrive était en train de se produire. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, sa gorge était plus sèche qu'à l'ordinaire, et si elle en croyait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau du visage, elle devait être rouge pivoine.

« Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps avant de partir, rassure-toi, répliqua-t-il tranquillement en lui souriant. En fait, je suis aussi venu pour te parler sérieusement de quelque chose d'important.

- Et tu étais obligé de venir me voir direct après ta douche ? Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un peignoir ou de te changer ? fit-elle remarquer en le toisant avec dédain.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème avec mon corps d'athlète ?

- Oui. Tu es en train de mouiller mon lit.

- Exact, ma serviette est trempée. »

Il lui jeta alors un de ces regards malicieux et ironiques qu'elle redoutait tant, et suggéra d'une voix suave :

« Peut-être que je devrais l'enlever, je ne voudrais surtout pas…

- NON ! »

Elle avait pratiquement hurlé sans s'en rendre compte. Il faut dire que ce sale type s'apprêtait tout simplement à… il en était capable, il faisait mine de retirer sa serviette lorsqu'elle s'était interposée avec son cri. Elle n'avait pas voulu crier aussi fort, ni prendre cet air aussi affolé, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. La présence de Potter aussi peu vêtu la rendait tout simplement horriblement mal à l'aise, alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en se retrouvant en tenue d'Adam devant elle !

En attendant, le Survivant était mort de rire à côté d'elle. Formidable. Voilà qu'il en profitait pour se foutre de sa gueule.

« Merde, tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ! ragea-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Et ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! ajouta-t-elle comme il ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

- Au contraire, tu devrais voir ta tête, Granger, déclara Harry en séchant ses larmes. Tu sais que tu peux être très divertissante quand tu veux ?

- Ravie de t'avoir divertie, Potter, mais si tu pouvais juste cracher le morceau et me dire ce que tu es venu foutre ici, ça m'arrangerait ! glapit-elle.

- Très bien, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux sans pour autant se départir de son sourire moqueur. Alors voilà, disons que j'ai une sorte de marché à te proposer. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique et ricana.

« Tu me crois réellement capable de passer le moindre marché avec toi ?

- Si cela concerne ton cursus scolaire et tes précieuses notes, oui.

- Mes notes ne sont pas en danger, rassure-toi, rétorqua-t-elle avec suffisance.

- Même pour le sport ? suggéra Harry d'un air innocent. »

La jeune fille perdit sa soudaine assurance l'espace d'un instant, puis, reprenant une contenance :

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter. Je vais régler tout ça moi-même et crois-moi, tu ne me reverras pas de sitôt dans ce cours. »

Surpris, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu réussir ce petit miracle, Granger ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

- Oh que si ça me regarde, je veux savoir pourquoi tu aurais le droit de ne pas assister à ce cours !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Tu n'as aucun problème avec le vol, que je sache ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille !

- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant que tu me dises comment tu comptes faire, la prévint-il d'un air buté en croisant les bras. »

Hermione constata que les muscles de ses bras ressortaient encore plus lorsqu'il les croisait ainsi, puis, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'avoir une telle pensée, elle se gifla mentalement et rétorqua sèchement :

« Tu crois vraiment que ton chantage ridicule va marcher ? Casse-toi, bon sang ! »

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû le mettre au défi, songea-t-elle en le voyant sourire d'un air supérieur tout en s'avançant vers elle. Génial. Elle le préférait lorsqu'il était plus loin d'elle, sur le lit. Surtout qu'elle se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce. Il allait la coincer, si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose ! D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en courant sans passer pour une poule mouillée… oh après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre ? Elle n'était pas obligée de supporter ce type odieux et tous ses caprices ! Hermione tentait donc de se dérober par le côté lorsqu'il la retint avec fermeté par le bras :

« Tss, tss, tss… J'ai horreur de terminer une conversation sur un malentendu, Granger, et je crois que nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion.

- Crois ce que tu veux, espèce de crétin, mais si tu ne veux pas partir, c'est moi qui vais prendre les devants ! ragea-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne. »

Ce fut pire. Exaspéré par sa résistance, Harry la bloqua contre le mur avec ses deux bras, ignorant les coups de pied qu'elle lui balançait sans vergogne.

« Granger, ça fait mal ! lui fit-il remarquer au bout de quelques secondes, alors que ses yeux pétillants démontraient qu'au fond, la situation l'amusait.

- J'espère bien que tu souffres, espèce de connard ! cria-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle. Comment oses-tu me retenir comme ça, merde ! Laisse-moi partir, je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Voyons, Granger, sois raisonnable et calme-toi un peu, d'accord ? La situation n'est pas aussi dramatique que tu le prétends. Tout pourrait s'arranger en deux secondes si tu y mettais un peu de bonne volonté. »

Pas croyable. Ce fumier se permettait de lui conseiller de se calmer, elle ?! Comme toujours, il lui faisait le coup de _« Je suis celui qui cherche la merde mais je fais comme si c'était toi la fautive »_, et il lui parlait comme si elle était une gamine gâtée qui faisait une crise parce qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors que c'était lui, l'ordure qui était la cause de cette dispute stupide ! Il était insupportable, avec ses conseils à la con !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu envisager ne serait-ce que quelques secondes d'être plus sympa avec lui.

Furieuse, elle redoubla de hargne et de violence dans ses coups.

« Ouch ! Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! grogna Harry après avoir reçu un coup particulièrement douloureux. »

Ni une ni deux, il la poussa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle tout en bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes, et ses bras avec les siens. Cette fois, la tigresse ne pouvait plus bouger, constata-t-il avec satisfaction, et un certain soulagement aussi, car nul doute qu'il aurait quelques bleus après la pluie de coups qu'avaient reçue ses pauvres jambes.

Il sourit en réalisant la position dans laquelle lui et Granger se trouvaient. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant de se retrouver ainsi avec cette furie sous lui. Furie qui continuait d'ailleurs à se démener comme une diablesse et tentait de le frapper au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais, Granger ? soupira le Survivant en s'appuyant encore plus fermement sur elle pour réduire son champ d'action.

- T'as vraiment un problème, Potter, cracha-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère (et sans doute aussi à cause de leur position mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde). Tu mets tout sur mon dos alors que c'est toi, le détraqué qui s'acharne à me pourrir la vie ! Tout irait tellement bien si tu foutais le camp et me laissait tranquille ! Mais non, ton petit esprit étroit et tordu a décidé qu'il ferait de ma vie un enfer et ça n'a jamais cessé depuis Poudlard ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Explique-moi juste pourquoi, Potter, j'aimerais au moins comprendre ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il la savait furieuse après lui mais pas à ce point-là. Peut-être était-il allé un peu trop loin. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours, il avait accumulé les plans la concernant et l'avait peut-être malmenée un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire… En même temps, elle s'était bien vengée avec le coup de poing et la photo, alors de quoi se plaignait-elle ?

« Cesse de pleurnicher, Granger. Le fait que je te déteste est sûrement une raison suffisante pour te faire chier, tu aurais pu le deviner toute seule, toi qui es si intelligente.

- Mais pourquoi moi, crétin ! Tu es tellement imbuvable que tu t'es fait des tas d'autres ennemis, alors pourquoi s'acharner sur moi, je n'ai pourtant jamais cherché les ennuis ! »

Elle voulait une explication ? Elle allait l'avoir. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ses jérémiades, et si une réponse pouvait la faire taire…

« Parce que tu es la seule qui en vaille autant la peine, _Bunny_, chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille. Regarde-toi, tu te métamorphoses en horrible mégère dès que je te provoque. Et je trouve ça _hilarant_. »

Hermione grinça des dents, outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il était en train de lui dire que toutes ces années de torture et d'acharnement moral n'étaient dues que parce qu'elle l'_amusait_ ? Tout ça n'était donc qu'un jeu pour lui ? Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pion destiné à le divertir ?

« Tu es horrible, Potter, cracha-t-elle, mettant dans sa voix le plus de mépris dont elle fut capable. Ca t'amuse de m'humilier, de me faire me sentir stupide et impuissante ? Tu aimes ça, hein, mépriser les gens et les faire se sentir plus bas que terre, je le vois dans ton petit regard malsain. Tu me dégoûtes ! Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi et tu te fous pas mal de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres autour de toi ! »

Hermione n'alla pas plus loin, se sentant soudain devenir plus méchante qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Certes, il méritait ces paroles, mais elle venait tout à coup de se rappeler la scène de la Pensine, et cela la fit culpabiliser. Mortifiée, elle ne savait plus si elle devait continuer de lui crier dessus ou s'excuser…

En même temps, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne la harceler et la provoquer sans arrêt ? Il la clouait au lit contre son gré ! Quel genre de type infligeait ça à une fille qui ne lui avait rien fait ?!

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la colère s'était emparée du Survivant. Harry était effectivement furax. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de lui pour l'insulter ainsi ? Et puis, était-elle vraiment bien placée pour l'accuser d'être hautain alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement comment en première année, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se faire des amis, elle l'avait totalement méprisé ? Cela l'avait terrassé, lui qui déjà à cette époque n'avait aucune assurance.

Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça :

« Regarde-toi au lieu de juger les autres ! Il faut toujours que tu me prennes de haut avec tes airs de pimbêche. Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde, pas vrai, Granger ? Tu crois qu'en te conduisant en parfaite sainte-nitouche comme tu l'as toujours fait, cela fait de toi quelqu'un de bien ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es pathétique. Tu m'as toujours énervé, avec tes airs de Miss Perfect frigide. Même en première année, tu te prenais tellement au sérieux, tout le temps à balancer tes leçons de morale écoeurantes, et tes airs de coincée ! La Super-fayote de la classe ! Fallait toujours que tu te fasses remarquer par les profs, t'en faisais tellement trop que c'était pitoyable. A croire que ton seul but dans la vie était d'écraser les autres et leur montrer à quel point t'étais incroyablement intelligente. T'ignorais tous ceux qui n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi ! (Il savait de quoi il parlait). T'avais même pas de vrais amis, Granger. A chaque fois qu'on venait pour te parler, c'était juste pour emprunter tes cours. »

Profondément blessée, la jeune fille serra les poings et se força à refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ce salaud arrivait toujours si bien à l'atteindre ! Mais elle ne lui ferait pas la joie de le lui montrer.

« Parce que tu avais des amis, toi, peut-être ? ironisa-t-elle. Oh oui, tu étais bien entouré, Potter, mais laisse-moi t'apprendre un scoop : ce n'était tous que des petits toutous qui ne traînaient avec toi que par crainte ou parce que t'étais populaire ! Ils ne t'appréciaient même pas, mon pauvre, tu serais mort qu'ils ne seraient même pas venus pleurer sur ta tombe. »

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait : la Pensine lui avait rappelé à quel point l'entourage de Potter avait déserté dès qu'il avait été soupçonné du meurtre de Diggory.

« Moi au moins, si je mourais, tout le monde sorcier me regretterait et pleurerait ma mort… ricana le Survivant. Tu peux pas en dire autant, Granger. Sincèrement, on serait surtout rassuré d'être débarrassé de la Miss-je-sais-tout de service, et encore… faudrait pour ça qu'on se souvienne de toi.

- En effet, le monde sorcier regretterait la perte du Survivant si tu venais à mourir… admit Hermione suavement. Mais la personne qu'il y a derrière, personne n'en a rien à battre.

- La ferme ! »

Hermione sut cette fois qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle avait fait exprès de l'insulter de cette façon, car elle savait qu'il serait sensible à ce sujet, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine. C'était mesquin de sa part, et elle n'était pas fière d'elle, mais il l'avait provoquée et elle n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

La jeune fille croisa le regard froid comme de la glace du Survivant et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Un Potter au comble de la fureur était définitivement impressionnant. Et puis, il lui faisait mal à force de la pression qu'il maintenait sur ses bras pour la clouer au lit, pression qui s'était nettement accentuée depuis les dernières secondes.

« Tu sais quoi, Granger ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tu devrais couvrir tes arrières dans les prochains jours, parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver… des ennuis. Ca ne serait pas fait exprès bien sûr, mais un accident est si vite arrivé… »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire dénué de toute chaleur, et quitta la chambre sur ces mots prometteurs.

---------------------------------------

Le plan « allons voir Granger pour tenter de conclure une trêve pour mieux ensuite la séduire » avait complètement foiré. Un vrai fiasco, songeait Harry, à la fois dépité et d'une humeur de chien. Cette peste de Granger avait encore réussi à lui ôter toute gaieté, lui qui se faisait pourtant une joie à l'idée de mettre son plan en marche. Il n'avait pas du tout fonctionné : non seulement il n'avait même pas réussi à lui parler de son marché, qui consistait à essayer d'être civilisé l'un envers l'autre (faire une sorte de trêve) et de se proposer galamment pour lui donner des cours de vol, mais en plus, ils s'étaient fortement disputés et elle avait réussi à le blesser plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Elle était la seule personne à lui avoir jamais dit en face ce qu'il pensait tout bas : _« En effet, le monde sorcier regretterait la perte du Survivant si tu venais à mourir... Mais la personne qu'il y a derrière, personne n'en a rien à battre. »_

Et ça faisait mal.

Elle allait le regretter, songea-t-il en serrant les poings. Certes, le marché qu'il avait passé avec Kelly Fletcher lui dictait de cesser toute animosité envers Granger, mais elle avait dépassé les bornes et méritait une leçon. Ensuite seulement, il se sentirait prêt à retenter le plan convenu.

Harry avait déjà sa petite idée de ce que serait sa vengeance. Il n'avait pas menti en conseillant à Granger d'assurer ses arrières. Elle avait intérêt à protéger ses petites fesses, pensa-t-il en ricanant tout bas et en se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Lisbeth.


	11. La vengeance de Lisbeth

**Chapitre 11 : **_**« La vengeance de Lisbeth »**_

_Lundi 8 septembre :_

« Qui a mangé mes cookies ? hurla Hermione en claquant la porte du garde-manger magique. »

Cela faisait la deuxième fois en une semaine que ses cookies préférés disparaissaient et elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça cette fois. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que ses cookies qui manquaient à l'appel : depuis les derniers jours, la moitié de ses yaourts, quatre œufs, deux tablettes de chocolat, deux tranches de bacon ainsi qu'une brioche entière avaient disparu ! Elle prenait pourtant soin comme Ron et Neville de mettre sa nourriture dans un coin du garde-manger avec en évidence une étiquette portant son nom pour éviter les confusions.

Bien sûr, elle avait une petite idée sur le coupable et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Potter prenait sûrement un malin plaisir à dérober sa nourriture et à la manger en douce. Il avait eu tort de s'en prendre à ses cookies préférés : elle était folle de ces gâteaux et sa vengeance allait être terrible.

« Potter ! hurla-t-elle en quittant la cuisine telle une furie en direction de la chambre du voleur. »

Elle le savait dans sa chambre avec Malefoy. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et crut avoir une attaque en voyant Potter et Malefoy chacun sur leur lit en train d'écouter de la musique et en train de manger ses merveilleux cookies.

« Yo, Granger. Que nous vaut cette visite ? demanda l'ignoble Potter en se redressant sur son séant et en lui adressant un grand sourire. »

Malefoy fut nettement moins accueillant :

« On n'est pas dans une auberge ici, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, la sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione fit comme s'il n'existait pas et s'approcha du lit de Potter l'air menaçant.

« Tu veux peut-être un cookie, Granger ? proposa aimablement le Survivant en lui tendant une boîte de gâteaux presque vide. Ils sont délicieux, ajouta-t-il en en prenant un et en mordant dedans à pleines dents. »

La jeune fille se retint pour ne pas l'étrangler. Ce type était une vraie tête à claque. Il la narguait délibérément et y prenait sûrement un grand plaisir. Le fumier !

« Ce sont _mes_ cookies, articula-t-elle péniblement tellement elle retenait sa colère d'exploser.

- Je sais, Granger, je sais, répondit tranquillement Potter sans se départir de son ignoble sourire parfait. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pris le paquet ? Drago, il en reste un dernier, tu le veux ? »

Impuissante, Hermione regarda Malefoy ricaner et engloutir en une bouchée le délicieux cookie aux pépites de chocolat qu'elle adorait. C'était trop injuste.

« Oh et puis vous savez quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, tremblante de rage. Vous pouvez bien bouffer ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien foutre ! Mais ne vous étonnez pas si votre bouffe disparaît aussi ou que vous retrouvez des pattes de rat dans vos sandwichs ! Vous croyez vraiment être les seuls à savoir jouer à ce petit jeu ? »

Sur ces sages paroles, elle quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et alla dans la cuisine. Potter était un parasite, une nuisance humaine ! fulminait-elle tout en cherchant dans le garde-manger magique l'aliment préféré du Survivant. S'il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir.

Elle sourit d'un air triomphant en découvrant un paque de six bouteilles de lait soigneusement rangé dans un coin. Elle avait assez observé Potter pour savoir qu'il buvait une quantité impressionnante de ce liquide. Le matin au petit déjeuner, au goûter, et même le soir avant d'aller dormir. Elle avait été assez étonnée car elle l'aurait plutôt vu engloutir des litres et des litres de bière. Oh il en buvait aussi, mais le lait, c'était tout de même surprenant. Elle aurait trouvé cela mignon chez un autre type, mais c'était Potter. Le qualificatif « mignon » ne lui convenait pas. Les _parasites_ n'étaient pas mignons, songea-t-elle en s'emparant avec jubilation de deux bouteilles.

Elle était tranquillement en train de vider la première dans l'évier, lorsque Potter débarqua dans la cuisine, ayant sans doute flairé le coup qu'elle préparait après ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

« Arrête ça ! lui ordonna-t-il. »

Il s'était enfin départi de son sourire éclatant et cela lui fit grand plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? On a peur pour ses petites bouteilles de lait ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais elle le vit froncer les sourcils l'air mécontent. Triomphante, elle entama le vidage de la deuxième bouteille.

« Fais comme tu veux, déclara-t-il d'un air détaché. De toute façon, je peux m'en procurer autant que je veux. Tout comme toi et tes cookies d'ailleurs, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire. Tout ça pour une misérable boîte de gâteaux, c'est pathétique.

- Me prends pas pour une conne, Potter, tu veux ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la nourriture est limitée par personne et qu'on ne peut la renouveler qu'en fin de semaine. Donc si je vide toutes ces jolies bouteilles, tu n'auras pas de lait jusqu'au week-end. Tu crois que tu survivras sans ta ration de lait, mon chaton ? susurra-t-elle. »

Elle le vit crisper les mâchoires et… et rougir ! Elle aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la colère, mais elle connaissait bien Potter et il ne rougissait pas quand il s'énervait, contrairement à Ron. Alors, cela voulait dire qu'il était embarrassé ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

« La ferme ! grogna-t-il. Je vais te passer l'envie de rire. »

Il se dirigea droit sur le garde-manger et en sortit les derniers restes de nourriture appartenant à la jeune fille.

« Ce serait dommage de jeter tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? Je déteste gaspiller la nourriture, mais tu risques de m'y obliger, déclara-t-il sèchement. »

Hermione cessa effectivement de rire et soupira.

« C'est ridicule. Comment crois-tu que ça va finir ? On va chacun jeter la nourriture de l'autre ? Génial, et ça nous mène où, Potter ? Ta petite guerre est stupide. On a tous les deux les moyens de mener une vie infernale à l'autre, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »

Elle attendit sa réponse. Il la dévisageait de son regard indéchiffrable, et elle avait soudainement peur que ce soit elle qui rougisse.

« T'as raison, Granger. Je ne touche pas à tes cookies, et tu ne t'approches pas de mon lait, affirma-t-il. »

Puis, s'approchant tout près d'elle, il tendit la main.

« Deal ? demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il soit soudainement aussi coopératif, alors qu'elle s'était moquée de lui un peu plus tôt. D'un autre côté, son marché était raisonnable, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Deal, approuva-t-elle en serrant sa main tendue. »

Il emprisonna sa main quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, et elle frissonna en croisant le regard intense qu'il posait sur elle.

« Parfait, murmura-t-il en relâchant sa poigne et en la libérant. »

Hermione le regarda quitter la cuisine avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose, et c'était un sentiment très désagréable. Surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il lui en voulait, et pourquoi ces derniers jours il s'était particulièrement acharné sur elle avec le vol de nourriture. Ses menaces quelques jours plus tôt, suite à leur dernière altercation, étaient claires : _« Tu devrais couvrir tes arrières dans les prochains jours, parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver… des ennuis. Ca ne serait pas fait exprès bien sûr, mais un accident est si vite arrivé… » _

Elle n'était donc pas surprise qu'il cherche à lui nuire. D'un autre côté, en parlant d'accident, elle aurait cru qu'il chercherait à s'en prendre à elle plus directement. Elle devrait donc se féliciter de s'en sortir aussi bien.

Cependant, son mauvais pressentiment lui dictait de continuer à se méfier, car il se pourrait bien que le vol de nourriture ne soit qu'un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait…

---------------------------------------

_Mercredi 10 septembre, 8h du matin :_

Il faisait froid, il pleuvait, et le vent soufflait à déraciner les arbres. Quel meilleur temps pour un cours de vol ?

Hermione grelottait et fulminait à la fois. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là à assister à ce cours stupide au risque d'attraper une pneumonie, alors qu'elle aurait dû grâce à sa dérogation être dans son lit bien au chaud ? Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore avait refusé de lui en accorder une…

La mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille s'accentua en se souvenant de la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec le directeur. Il avait refusé de lui donner une dérogation pour soi-disant ne pas faire de faveur ou de préférence, et parce que le Vol était une activité importante et traditionnelle dans le monde magique que chaque sorcier devait maîtriser. Elle avait alors fait remarquer que cela n'avait pas semblé le gêner de lui accorder de dérogation durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, ce à quoi il avait répondu que les règles étaient plus strictes à Northcleef, qu'il était désolé et qu'elle devrait s'y faire.

Elle était tout simplement révoltée. Malheureusement, sa révolte ne lui serait pas bien utile face à l'horrible professeur Smith. A peine avait-il posé son regard sur elle que cette montagne de muscles sur pattes s'était chargée de la ridiculiser, en lui demandant si elle comptait quitter son cours avant la fin par une sortie fracassante à chaque fois, ou si la fois précédente était exceptionnelle. Il la méprisait, et c'était réciproque.

Le fait est qu'elle allait devoir le supporter et apprendre à voler, et elle en avait des sueurs froides.

« Mettez-vous par groupes de deux, on va faire des exercices en binôme ! aboya Monsieur Muscle. »

Il ne savait décidément pas parler normalement. Hermione soupira en regardant autour d'elle ses camarades choisir aussitôt un partenaire, tandis qu'elle allait se retrouver seule, pestiférée qu'elle était en tant qu' « indépendante ».

« Ca te dit de te mettre avec moi ? »

Hermione sursauta en sentant une main tapoter son épaule et cette voix amicale lui parler. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, munie de grands yeux bleus qui lui mangeaient la figure et d'une bouche pulpeuse. Tout à fait le genre de Potter, songea Hermione en la détaillant. Elle devait être à Poudlard car elle lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue dans leur groupe en amphithéâtre.

Son regard ne respirait pas l'intelligence, mais Hermione fut touchée par sa proposition et accepta avec plaisir.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment nulle, la mit-elle en garde. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

- Tant mieux, comme ça on est deux ! Au fait, je m'appelle Lisbeth… »

Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi.

« Moi, c'est Hermione. »

Lisbeth lui sourit, découvrant une dentition parfaite, et commença à se positionner sur le balai deux places qui leur avait été prêté. Hermione vint la rejoindre, se plaçant devant elle, puisque l'exercice consistait à s'envoler à deux.

Smith donnait ses instructions :

« Vous comptez jusqu'à trois avant de taper du pied pour partir en même temps. La coordination est la clé pour réussir. Allez-y ! »

Hermione se retourna sur le balai et questionna sa partenaire :

« Prête ? »

Lisbeth eut un sourire étrange.

« Plus que jamais, Hermione. »

Hermione commença à compter : « un…deux… »

A trois, elle tapa du pied et le balai démarra en trombe à une vitesse qui lui coupa le souffle, l'entraînant dans les airs, toujours plus haut. Terrifiée, elle hurla à Lisbeth d'essayer de faire ralentir le balai, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Doublement angoissée, elle appela au secours tandis que le balai se mettait à avoir des soubresauts, menaçant de la faire chuter. C'était vraiment bizarre car elle ne faisait rien pour cela, elle avait du mal à contrôler un balai mais pas au point qu'il fasse des bonds !

Elle comprit alors qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Gémissant, elle s'accrocha au manche comme si sa vie en dépendait et se força à ne pas regarder en bas. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Le balai eut un nouveau sursaut et commença à filer en direction de la forêt. Pétrifiée de peur, Hermione ferma les yeux et attendit que le calvaire se termine. Elle sentit des feuilles et des branches lui fouetter le visage et cria. Puis, après ce qu'il lui sembla un temps interminable, le balai retourna de là où il venait, ralentit, et se posa presque en douceur sur le sol.

Sous le choc, Hermione s'écroula par terre et s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Ron était à ses côtés.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, murmura Hermione en se redressant lentement. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque midi, tu as pas mal dormi.

- Mais pourquoi je suis ici, qu'est-ce qui s'est p… oh nooon ! gémit-elle en se souvenant des événements.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de la rassurer Ron. Plus de peur que de mal, c'est tout. J'ai eu peur moi aussi, tu sais. D'ailleurs… (il toussota, comme pour se donner du courage.) Tu sais, 'Mione, il faut vraiment que… que tu travailles sur les cours de vol, parce que ça devient danger…

- Que je travaille sur les cours de vol ? répéta Hermione, effarée. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mon balai a été ensorcelé ! Ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Ensorcelé ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir…

- Mais… euh, sans vouloir t'offenser, comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas… ahem, experte sur un balai et...

- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? l'accusa Hermione, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Je ne suis pas gourde au point de faire faire des bonds au balai et de manquer de me tuer !

- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait ensorcelé ton balai…

- Mais c'est évident ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Je suis devenue une cible le jour où j'ai décidé de ne faire partie d'aucun Clan, et encore plus depuis que je me suis proclamée leader des Centaures, et que je m'en suis prise au leader des Scorpicores !

- Très bien, très bien, ne t'énerve pas, je te crois ! J'aimerais bien savoir celui qui t'a fait ça, il ne perd rien pour attendre…

- Personne n'a vu ou entendu quelqu'un sortir sa baguette pour me lancer un sort ?

- Hum… et bien… c'est délicat à dire mais… personne n'a pensé à ça…

- Tu veux dire que personne n'a pensé à l'hypothèse du balai ensorcelé ? s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Mais ça sautait aux yeux ! »

Elle comprit soudain où il voulait en venir.

« Ooh… tu veux dire que tout le monde pensait comme toi que je me suis mise dans cette situation toute seule ? murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. »

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela voulait dire que tout le monde la dépeignait comme une empotée totalement cruche au point de manquer se tuer en balai. C'était une humiliation supplémentaire dont elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

« Mais… et le prof ? Il doit savoir reconnaître un balai ensorcelé d'un balai qui ne l'est pas ! Il n'a pas… il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? »

Ses espoirs furent brisés par le triste signe de dénégation de son ami.

« Non, il… lui aussi croyait que… enfin tu vois. »

Oh oui, elle imaginait très bien Monsieur Muscle pester contre sa soi-disant maladresse tout en se délectant du spectacle, sans se presser pour aller la secourir. Il allait la mépriser encore plus à présent en pensant qu'elle était aussi nulle.

« C'est tout de même bizarre que tu sois partie seule sur ce balai. Pourquoi la copine de Potter n'était pas avec toi ?

- La copine de Potter ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- Ouais, Lisbeth Hodge. Celle avec qui tu t'étais mise.

- C'est la petite amie de Potter ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, ils ont l'air en froid ces temps-ci, mais y a pas longtemps en tout cas, c'était sa nouvelle potiche, pas de doute.

- La copine de Potter… murmura la jeune fille, songeuse. »

C'était bizarre. La plupart des petites amies de Potter le vénéraient, et acquiesçaient à tout ce qu'il disait, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait était parole d'évangile. Cela signifiait que les amis de Potter étaient leurs amis, et ses ennemis leurs ennemis. En résumé, Potter la détestant, ses groupies la détestaient également. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Lisbeth Hodge avait-elle voulu faire équipe avec elle ?

Peut-être que Potter l'a larguée et qu'elle voulait se venger de lui en sympathisant avec moi… songea Hermione, qui ne voulait pas sauter trop vite à la conclusion qui s'imposait dans son esprit depuis quelques secondes. D'un autre côté, c'était tout de même une drôle de coïncidence… Et puis, il y avait ce sourire et ces paroles étranges de Lisbeth avant qu'elle ne tape du pied… Et pourquoi Lisbeth n'était-elle pas partie avec elle ?

_Parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver vu qu'elle avait ensorcelé le balai…_

« Bon sang, je suis stupide ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant d'un bond sur son lit. J'aurais dû me méfier… son visage me disait quelque chose, je savais qu'elle était à Poudlard, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de qui elle était. Et maintenant que tu le dis, je crois bien l'avoir vue embrasser Potter en fin de dernière année… Quand je pense que c'est cette petite conne qui a ensorcelé le balai !

- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

- Peut-être pour bien se faire voir de Potter… Imagine : elle s'est fait larguée par lui, et elle cherche par tous les moyens à le récupérer. C'est le scénario classique de toutes ces idiotes qui courent après lui, même après s'être fait jeter comme une chaussette pourrie. Or elle se dit qu'en s'en prenant à moi, surtout après le coup de poing que j'ai envoyé à Potter, elle entrera dans ses bonnes grâces ! Tu vois le truc ?

- Ca tient la route, approuva Ron. Le problème, c'est que j'imagine mal Lisbeth Hodge monter toute cette stratégie seule. Même si ce n'est pas bien compliqué, cette fille a le cerveau d'un moineau. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle connaissait le sort qu'elle t'aurait lancé.

- Elle a très bien pu aller à la BU pour emprunter un livre de sortilège et l'apprendre.

- Hermione, cette fille n'a jamais mis le pied dans une bibliothèque ! Elle n'y penserait même pas.

- Génial, donc tu penses que j'ai tort ?

- Non. Elle était la mieux placée pour ensorceler le balai sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, vu qu'elle faisait équipe avec toi. Et le fait qu'elle soit restée à terre prouve qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Simplement, je pense qu'elle n'a pas manigancé ça toute seule. Quelqu'un a dû l'aider. »

Hermione digéra les paroles de son ami en hochant lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas tort. Lisbeth Hodge n'était pas une lumière, et elle n'était probablement pas le cerveau de cette blague sordide. Mais qui alors ?

« C'est Potter… murmura soudainement la jeune fille, tandis que l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Il voulait déjà se venger de moi depuis ce week-end, il m'avait prévenue… Il est allé demander à cette fille de lui rendre ce petit service… qu'elle s'est empressé d'accepter, pensant sans doute qu'il allait se remettre avec elle… Putain quel connard ! »

Ron haussa les sourcils, surpris d'entendre sa meilleure amie jurer, elle qui le sermonnait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Il n'y avait bien que Harry Potter pour la mettre dans tous ses états.

« 'Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il d'un air réprobateur en la voyant se lever. Tu dois te reposer. L'infirmière a dit qu…

- Je m'en fous ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester allongée bien sagement quand je sais ce qui s'est tramé dans mon dos ? Je vais devenir folle si je reste deux secondes de plus dans ce lit, alors que ce connard de Potter doit être en train de se foutre de ma gueule à l'heure qu'il est !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Aller le voir dans cet état, lui donner un autre coup de poing ? Il est plus fort que toi, et il ne se laissera pas faire ! Au pire, tu risques de te ridiculiser. Crois-moi, le mieux que tu ais à faire pour l'instant, c'est te reposer ici, et de me laisser régler cette histoire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te mêler à mes problèmes ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps pour veiller sur moi ou aller régler mes affaires à ma place ! Je le fais très bien toute seule !

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à l'infirmerie dans ce cas ! Laisse-moi lui régler son com…

- NON ! Merci de ta sollicitude, Ron, mais je vais me débrouiller, fin de la discussion ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Hermione quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie en direction de son appartement. Potter mangeait rarement au restaurant universitaire le midi, sauf lorsqu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour manger avant de reprendre les cours. Elle était donc presque sûre de le trouver chez eux.

----------------------------------------------

Harry déambulait seul dans les couloirs en direction de son appartement. Il venait de quitter son cours de Communication avec Lupin et avait abandonné Drago, qui avait préféré déjeuner avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes au RU plutôt que de manger à l'appart'. Le Survivant sifflotait tout en marchant, sans se presser. De toute façon, il allait manger seul, tous les autres seraient au RU.

Il était d'excellente humeur. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, et même au-delà de ses espérances. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à convaincre Lisbeth, qui y avait vu un bon moyen de se venger de « la salope qui l'avait fait cocu ». Il avait eu plus de mal à lui apprendre à lancer le sort, pourtant élémentaire, mais elle y était parvenue. Enfin, tout le monde, même le prof, avait cru que Granger était assez mauvaise pour s'être mise dans le pétrin seule, bref, ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Du coup, Granger était une fois de plus ridiculisée, et discréditée aux yeux du prof. Suite à cela, il n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucun mal à obtenir l'assentiment du professeur Smith pour donner des cours de Vol à Granger, afin « qu' elle ne soit plus un danger pour elle-même et pour les autres ». Cela avait été ses propres mots, et cela avait largement suffi pour convaincre Smith de la nécessité de donner des cours particuliers à Granger. Cours que lui, Harry Potter, se chargerait de dispenser bien entendu.

Le Survivant jubilait littéralement en y pensant. Il était vraiment génial. Faire passer Granger pour une handicapée du Vol afin de lui donner des cours et donc mieux pouvoir la séduire ensuite… (il gardait toujours en tête l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé avec Fletcher). Qui y aurait pensé ? Surtout qu'il faisait d'une pierre deux coups puisque dans le même temps, cela lui permettait de se « venger » de Granger après l'épisode des cookies et du lait.

Harry poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Qu'il était bon d'être intelligent… Il s'étonnait parfois lui-même.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Ron Weasley, qui paraissait furieux contre quelque chose. Lorsque le rouquin posa un regard haineux sur lui, Harry comprit qu'il était la raison de sa colère. _Qu'ai-je donc encore fait ?_ songea-t-il, déjà amusé à l'idée de se disputer avec lui.

Weasley était le genre de type qui prenait la mouche en un rien de temps. Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour à la moindre provocation de Harry, et celui-ci s'en donnait toujours à cœur joie.

« C'est toi, le fils de pute qui a donné l'ordre d'ensorceler le balai de Hermione ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris devant l'interrogation orageuse de son interlocuteur. Comment pouvait-il savoir… ? Impossible, Lisbeth n'avait pas pu le trahir. Il décida de faire l'innocent.

« Bonjour quand même, Weasley.

- Réponds à ma question !

- C'est fou ce que les gens perdent l'habitude de se saluer entre eux, de nos jours. Je me souviens d'un temps où l'on était plus polis.

- Tu te crois drôle ?! Tu sais au moins que tes conneries ont failli tuer Hermione, espèce de malade ?! »

Tuer ? Weasley avait toujours eu le don pour exagérer les choses. Il n'était pas inconscient. Il avait pris ses précautions en montant ce plan : Lisbeth devait ensorceler le balai, mais durant tout le temps où Granger était dans les airs, il s'était tenu prêt pour assurer ses arrières au cas où… Le fait que le balai se soit reposé tout doucement sur le sol à la fin en était la preuve.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il à Weasley en souriant calmement.

- Je sais que c'est toi, il n'y a bien qu'un tordu comme toi pour inventer un coup pareil ! Je veux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès d'Hermione !

- Je m'excuse rarement pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites, Weasley. »

Perdant patience, et surtout doublement énervé par l'attitude nonchalante et un brin moqueuse du Survivant, le jeune rouquin le saisit brusquement par le col et le bloqua contre le mur.

« Arrête de nier, espèce d'ordure ! Tu as failli la tuer, bon sang !!

- Tu utilises le mot « tuer » bien trop à la légère, Weasley. Tu sais qu'on ne parle de danger de mort que lorsque la personne risque vraiment pour sa vie ? Granger a eu une petite frayeur et tu en fais toute une montagne. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas la moindre égratignure. »

Ulcéré, Ron resserra sa poigne sur son adversaire et Harry comprit à son air outragé qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper.

« Je te conseille pas d'aller jusque là, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son calme. Non seulement je te mettrai une raclée monumentale, mais en plus Tesangrel nous regarde. »

Rouge écrevisse sous le coup de la colère, Ron hésita mais parvint à se contenir. Frustré, il lâcha le Survivant tout en dardant sur lui un regard furibond.

« Tu t'en sors bien, Potter, mais ce n'est que partie remise. On verra bien qui de nous deux prendra une raclée quand on se retrouvera seuls pour régler ça… »

Harry le regarda partir sans rien dire. Il ne voyait pas comment Weasley avait pu comprendre qu'il était à l'origine de l'incident survenu à Hermione. Pas qu'il soit bête, simplement, il pensait avoir été prudent et qu'il serait plus difficile que cela de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Le problème était que si Weasley savait, alors Granger aussi devait être au courant. Formidable. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait se faire agresser deux fois dans la même journée, car nul doute que Granger allait lui en vouloir après ça…

Harry sourit néanmoins. La perspective de se faire agresser par Granger était effectivement beaucoup plus réjouissante que s'agissant de Weasley.

Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, le jeune homme reprit son trajet là où il l'avait arrêté et prit donc la direction de son appartement. Il n'avait plus que deux couloirs à traverser, puis des escaliers à monter. On pourrait donc croire que le peu de trajet qu'il lui restait se déroulerait sans autre incident. Grossière erreur.

Ce furent des éclats de voix féminins un peu plus loin devant lui qui attirèrent son attention. Ils provenaient du haut de l'escalier en bas duquel il se trouvait et qu'il s'apprêtait à monter. Il s'approcha et eut la surprise de reconnaître Lisbeth et Granger au beau milieu d'une discussion animée… et musclée, put-il constater tandis que la première bousculait la seconde.

Granger perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière dans l'escalier. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita au pied de l'escalier pour la rattraper.

----------------------------------------

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif vers l'appartement, pressée d'en découdre avec Potter. Le hasard fit qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin Lisbeth Hodge, la complice du Survivant. Et pas n'importe quelle complice : même si Potter était le cerveau, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à ensorceler le balai et ainsi piéger sournoisement Hermione. La jeune fille décida de modifier ses plans. Après tout, Potter n'était pas le seul responsable, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne s'explique pas aussi avec cette petite dinde stupide.

Sans hésiter, Hermione se dirigea droit sur Lisbeth qui n'eut même pas la décence d'avoir l'air gêné ou coupable. Au contraire, elle s'arrêta net et toisa Hermione d'un sourire hautain.

« J'ai appris que tu avais été à l'infirmerie. J'espère que ça va mieux, déclara-t-elle hypocritement.

- Oui, merci ça va beaucoup mieux. Surtout depuis que j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé, en fait, répondit Hermione en la fixant durement.

- Alors tu as dû réaliser qu'il allait falloir que tu t'entraînes beaucoup au Vol. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais nulle, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- Pitié, Lisbeth, tu mens aussi mal que tu te maquilles, ricana Hermione qui affichait une moue dégoûtée devant le visage fardé à outrance. Je sais que tu as ensorcelé le balai.

- La ferme, salope ! Ca me fait rire de la part d'une fille habillée comme un sac !

- C'est sans doute mieux que d'être à poil. Oh pardon, ces deux bouts de tissus qui couvrent à peine ton corps peuvent être qualifiés de vêtements ? »

Le visage de Lisbeth opéra alors une sorte de transformation étonnante : la jeune bimbo blonde inoffensive disparut pour laisser place à une furie au visage déformé par la rage, qui se jeta sur Hermione pour la gifler. Celle-ci para le coup de justesse et réprima un rire. Cette fille n'avait aucun sang-froid. Lui faire cracher le morceau allait être un jeu d'enfant. Un peu de provoc' et le tour était joué.

« Pourquoi avoir ensorcelé le balai, Lisbeth ? Je ne t'avais rien fait.

- Toi aussi tu mens mal, connasse ! Tu aurais dû t'attendre à un coup pareil après ce que t'as fait, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais devenir ton amie ? Faut vraiment être conne !

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait qui puisse justifier ça ? demanda Hermione, ahurie. »

Elle avait cru que Lisbeth avait accepté le plan de Potter uniquement pour espérer sortir avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ait pu avoir une dent contre elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille !

Apparemment, l'étonnement de Lisbeth fit encore plus enrager cette dernière.

« T AS COUCHE AVEC MON MEC, SALOPE ! Comment tu peux nier alors qu'il m'a tout raconté ! »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle, coucher avec Potter ? C'était la blague du siècle ! Puis, les yeux de la jeune fille se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'une fois de plus, Potter l'avait piégée. C'était rageant. Il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle. Elle avait plus que jamais envie de l'étriper.

En attendant, elle devait raisonner Lisbeth, qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui ! Ouvre-les yeux enfin ! Tu me vois, moi, sortir avec Potter alors qu'on se déteste depuis la première année à Poudlard ? C'est totalement surréaliste, je ne coucherais jamais avec lui !

- Je ne te crois pas, je fais confiance à Harry, et il m'avait prévenue que tu me jouerais ton petit numéro de sainte-nitouche ! Je regrette pas une seconde d'avoir fait ce qu'il me demandait quand je vois que tu t'acharnes à mentir !

- Je ne joue pas un jeu, pauvre débile ! ET JE NE MENS PAS ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'utilise ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait raconté ça ? Il voulait que tu m'en veuilles pour qu'ensuite tu me lances ce sort au cours de sport. Il s'est servi de toi !

- C'est faux ! Que fais-tu de cette petite culotte qu'il m'a montrée alors ? Elle t'appartenait ! »

Hermione blêmit. Ce connard avait osé lui montrer sa culotte ? Bon sang, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Il me l'avait volée !

- Pourquoi irait-il voler tes sous-vêtements ? Tu viens de te trahir, Granger ! s'égosilla Lisbeth, verte de rage.

- Mais merde à la fin ! T'es vraiment aussi bête que t'en as l'air ? Utilise ton cerveau ou achètes-en un mais fais quelque chose !

- Ne m'insulte pas, sale poufiasse ! »

Furieuse, Lisbeth bouscula Hermione, sans prendre garde au fait qu'elles se trouvaient près d'un escalier. Surprise, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et, les yeux écarquillés, elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'elle tombait la tête la première dans l'escalier.

---------------------------------------------

« Granger, ça va ? Granger ! »

La voix était douce et semblait inquiète. Elle aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis s'il ne l'avait appelée par son nom de famille. Il n'y avait que Potter qui la nommait ainsi. Potter…

Réalisant que son sauveur n'était autre que son pire ennemi, Hermione se ressaisit et s'arracha prestement des bras du Survivant. Elle se releva et prit soin de mettre quelques pas de distance entre lui et elle. La proximité de Potter la mettait toujours mal à l'aise et puis, le fait qu'il lui ait évité une sévère chute la gênait encore plus étant donné leurs relations en temps normal. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir redevable du type qu'elle détestait le plus au monde !

Potter se releva à son tour, beaucoup plus péniblement. En effet, en réceptionnant Hermione au vol, il n'avait pas réussi à garder l'équilibre et il était tombé avec elle au pied de l'escalier, elle sur lui. Il avait donc amorti sa chute, et son dos le lui faisait regretter.

« C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton Sauveur, Granger ? En le fuyant comme la peste ? marmonna-t-il, vexé qu'elle s'éloigne aussi rapidement de lui. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lisbeth dégringolait déjà à quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se jeter dans les bras du Survivant.

« Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, hein ? Montre-moi, je peux te masser si tu veux… »

Excédée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devrait être en train de s'excuser auprès d'elle au lieu de dorloter Potter !

« Laisse tomber, Lis, je vais bien. Mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Je t'ai vue la pousser de là-haut. »

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Hermione ouvrit des yeux effarés. Depuis quand Potter prenait-il sa défense, qui plus est auprès d'une de ses petites amies (ou ex petites amies) ?

En tout cas, Lisbeth ne se démonta pas. Au contraire, elle prit un air candide et accusa Hermione du doigt :

« Je l'ai à peine frôlée ! Elle a fait exprès de tomber, elle t'avait sans doute vu en bas et savait que tu viendrais la retenir !

- Mais j'hallucine ! s'étrangla Hermione, outrée devant tant de culot. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il serait là pour me rattraper, surtout sachant qu'il me déteste ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait être stupide pour se laisser tomber du haut d'un escalier sous prétexte que quelqu'un n'est pas loin et viendra probablement nous soutenir !

- Harry, tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? gémit Lisbeth avec une moue suppliante que Hermione jugea tout à fait ridicule.

- Euh… bien sûr, Lis. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas aller m'expliquer avec Granger et lui dire le fond de ma pensée, déclara-t-il sèchement en prenant d'autorité le bras de Hermione et en l'entraînant de force avec lui. »

Faisant fi des protestations et des insultes de la jeune fille, il la traîna jusqu'à leur appartement, sous les yeux ravis de Lisbeth, qui était loin d'imaginer que le Survivant n'avait aucunement l'intention de sermonner Hermione.

A peine la porte de l'appartement fut-elle refermée que la jeune fille ulcérée laissa libre cours à sa colère.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends, Potter ! Et es-tu vraiment aussi stupide que ta copine pour la croire alors que cette hystérique m'a POUSSEE ?!

- Calme-toi, Granger, répondit doucement le Survivant. Je sais très bien qu'elle t'a poussée. Je voulais seulement parler en tête à tête avec toi. (Il ne mentait pas : comme il venait de la secourir, il se disait que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui parler de la trêve, et des cours de Vol. Elle devrait être dans de meilleures dispositions… non ?) Faire semblant de la croire a été le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. Crois-moi, je la connais, et elle ne m'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle avant que je lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre. »

Hermione eut une moue dédaigneuse.

« Quelle idée aussi de sortir avec une telle pouf… bougonna-t-elle.

- Elles ont leur utilité, rétorqua Potter d'un air amusé. »

Hermione secoua la tête, à la fois choquée et consternée.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse, Potter, cracha-t-elle.

- Pitié, Granger, ouvre un peu tes yeux de prude pour une fois et vois le monde tel qu'il est ! Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais cette fille _est_ une salope ! Quel mal alors à sortir avec elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si je dépucelais des vierges ! Toutes ces filles savent à quoi s'en tenir avec moi, et elles ont elles-mêmes un passé sexuel assez lourd, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors arrête de les voir en victimes de l'horrible Potter ! »

Après sa tirade, Harry se tut et guetta la réaction de la jeune fille. Il en avait plus que marre qu'elle le tienne responsable de tous les maux de la terre. C'est vrai, ça, il venait de la sauver d'une chute qui aurait pu avoir de lourdes conséquences quelques minutes plus tôt, et c'est à peine si elle l'avait remercié ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se faire apprécier de cette fille ? D'accord, il la poussait à bout la plupart du temps, mais il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça…

Exaspéré, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. De toute façon, il _fallait_ qu'il parvienne à lui plaire, sans quoi le plan de Fletcher tombait à l'eau…

« Je reconnais que certaines de ces filles n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les utiliser comme tu le fais. C'est trop facile de se dédouaner de toute responsabilité sous prétexte qu'elles sont « faciles ». Je suis sûre que certaines étaient sérieuses avec toi, mais tu es bien trop centré sur toi-même pour t'en rendre compte. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, couche avec qui tu veux, je m'en fous. Mais si tu veux que j'arrête de voir en toi l'_horrible Potter _comme tu dis, cesse de te conduire comme tel !

- Et toi, cesse de te conduire comme une garce frigide et moralisatrice ! rétorqua Harry, furieux et oubliant par là même qu'il était censé la séduire. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'insultes encore alors que je viens juste de sauver tes petites fesses d'une chute mémorable ! Un peu de reconnaissance t'étoufferait ?

- T'as vraiment du culot, Potter ! s'étrangla Hermione. D'accord, tu m'as réceptionnée dans l'escalier, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as aussi failli me tuer en demandant à Lisbeth d'ensorceler mon balai pendant le cours de sport !! »

La répartie coupa net le sifflet du Survivant. Il avait naïvement espéré que le fait de l'avoir secourue dans les escaliers lui ferait oublier qu'il était aussi celui qui était responsable de l'incident en cours de sport…

« Et oui, Potter, je sais tout ! persifla la jeune fille, satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot. J'étais déjà quasiment sûre que c'était toi, et Lisbeth a confirmé mes soupçons. T'es un bel enfoiré… »

Cette idiote de Lisbeth avait donc fini par cracher le morceau… pesta Harry. Pff. On ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne… Mais bon, de toute façon, Granger avait déjà deviné avant d'aller voir Lisbeth. Encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé la jeune fille. Elle commençait à trop bien connaître sa façon de comploter. Mais elle ne devinerait probablement jamais le plan génial qu'il avait bâti avec Kelly Fletcher… songea-t-il en souriant.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il allait devoir faire amende honorable s'il voulait se racheter et parvenir à la séduire ensuite.

« D'accord, d'accord, je… c'était juste une mauvaise blague, admit-il en affichant un sourire d'excuse, mais tu exagères, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer !

- J'ai failli tomber trois fois du balai, Potter, alors crois-moi, j'ai toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir et de penser que tu voulais me liquider ! ragea Hermione.

- Je voulais simplement me venger de toi… Je sais, je sais, c'était stupide et puéril, et je… je suis désolé, marmonna Harry d'un air contrit.

- Mmf. »

Il fut un peu vexé de la voir si peu convaincue alors qu'il avait mis tous ses talents d'acteur au service de ses excuses. Il tenta une deuxième approche :

« Tu sais, j'avais calculé les risques. Ce n'était pas inconscient de ma part. C'était à Lisbeth d'ensorceler le balai, mais ensuite je supervisais le tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. J'étais prêt à saisir ma baguette à n'importe quel moment pour assurer tes arrières au cas où… La preuve, pourquoi crois-tu que le balai ait atterri en douceur sur le sol ? Quand j'ai vu que ça commençait à devenir un peu risqué, j'ai pris le contrôle du balai avec ma baguette et je t'ai fait redescendre.

- Et pourquoi je te croirais ? Tu es le mec qui me déteste depuis huit longues années maintenant…

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- A d'autres ! Tu me le rappelles bien trop souvent pour que je puisse en douter.

- C'est vrai, je t'ai toujours détesté, mais… écoute, Granger, et si on partait sur de nouvelles bases, toi et moi, hein ? Une trêve, ça te dit ? »

Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

« C'est une blague ?

- Non ! répondit le Survivant en roulant des yeux. Je suis sérieux. Tu n'en as pas marre de nos éternelles disputes ? On vit ensemble maintenant. Il est peut-être temps qu'on mûrisse un peu et qu'on essaie d'être civilisé l'un envers l'autre. »

Le cœur battant, Harry attendit la réaction de la jeune fille. Il avait été parfait. Ni trop repentant, ni pas assez. Restait à savoir si cela allait fonctionner sur Hermione. Cette nana était bornée, il s'attendait au pire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'espérer une réponse positive. C'était important, car de sa réponse dépendait la réussite du plan de séduction… et il fallait bien avouer qu'il était aussi curieux de savoir si enfin pour la première fois, elle serait d'accord pour être aimable avec lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à la tourmenter.

De son côté, estomaquée par ces paroles, Hermione se pinçait le bras pour la deuxième fois afin de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand Potter était-il raisonnable et mature ? C'était plus dans son style à elle de prononcer ce genre de discours ! N'avait-elle pas toujours rêvé d'une trêve avec Potter, histoire de mener enfin la vie tranquille et sans histoire à laquelle elle avait toujours aspiré ?

En même temps, le souvenir du balai ensorcelé était encore assez vivace dans son esprit pour lui donner envie de refuser l'offre et d'envoyer Potter au diable... D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait effectivement sauvée d'une chute probablement grave dans l'escalier… En un sens, c'est comme si pour une fois, ils étaient tous les deux quittes : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se venger d'une quelconque crasse de l'autre. Ne fallait-il donc pas en profiter pour faire une trêve ?

C'était l'occasion rêvée…

Pourtant, la méfiance l'emporta, ainsi que le ressentiment. La jeune fille avait repensé à toutes les fois où elle s'était fait avoir, et plus particulièrement récemment lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un marché semblant tout aussi amical après l'histoire des cookies et du lait, et qui s'était pourtant soldé par l'ensorcèlement de son balai et une nouvelle humiliation !

« C'est très tentant, mais c'est non, répondit-elle fermement. »

La déception qui se lisait sur le visage du Survivant n'était pas feinte.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je t'en prie, ne va pas me dire que tu es surpris ! On se déteste, ça te suffit comme réponse ? Et je ne te fais pas confiance. Je parie que cette trêve cache encore un de tes plans tordus pour me rendre la vie infernale. »

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais pour une raison très bizarre, il était vexé qu'elle lui accorde si peu de foi, et déçu aussi car sans parler du plan, cela pouvait paraître étrange mais il avait réellement envie de tenter cette trêve.

« Génial, tu me condamnes avant même de m'avoir laissé ma chance ! Merci, Granger. Du fond du cœur. Mais ne t'étonne pas après si je te mène précisément la vie infernale.

- Tu vois ? Tu réagis comme un gosse ! Juste parce que je te dis non, tu te vexes, tu t'énerves et tu t'en prends à moi ! Alors que je te rappelle que ton offre d'il y a à peine quelques secondes consistait justement à ce qu'on soit plus sympa l'un envers l'autre ! Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux quand devant un simple refus, tu te braques comme un enfant gâté ? »

Lui, un enfant gâté ?! C'était la meilleure blague qu'il avait entendue depuis longtemps.

« S'il y a un gosse pourri gâté ici, Granger, c'est toi, rétorqua-t-il durement. Et je te ferai remarquer qu'en refusant mon offre, tu condamnes toute possibilité d'une meilleure relation entre nous. Pourquoi alors devrais-je faire l'effort d'être sympa ensuite ?

- Peut-être pour me prouver justement que tu tiens vraiment à être plus courtois avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'accorderais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de crédibilité à ta soudaine volonté de vouloir faire cette trêve, alors que dès que je refuse, tu me déclares la guerre ? Si tu étais vraiment sérieux, tu insisterais, et tu chercherais à me prouver par d'autres moyens que tes bonnes intentions sont réelles. »

Hermione se tut pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ses paroles. Elle espérait que ses explications étaient claires et que cela allait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Il réagissait tellement comme un gamin, parfois !

« C'est facile pour toi, de dire ça, déclara sèchement le Survivant. En gros, plutôt que de demander une trêve, tu me conseilles d'être réellement sympa avec toi à longueur de temps pour te prouver que je suis sincère ? Et ensuite seulement, tu envisagerais de me renvoyer l'ascenseur ? (Il eut un sourire désabusé). En fait, tu me demandes de mendier ton amitié ! Très peu pour moi, Granger. Surtout que je sais très bien comment ça se passerait : tu m'enverrais probablement promener à chacune de mes tentatives, comme maintenant !

- C'est faux, tu n'as rien compris ! s'insurgea la jeune fille. Je ne te demande pas de mendier mais de _mériter_ mon amitié ! C'est totalement différent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, vu le passé de notre relation, j'ai du mal à croire que tu veuilles sincèrement changer tout d'un coup. Donc je voudrais que tu me prouves ta sincérité par des actes, au lieu de cette soudaine lubie qui t'est venue et qui ne m'a pas l'air sérieuse ! Et d'ailleurs, si tu le faisais honnêtement, ça se passerait sûrement très bien. Je serais prête à tirer un trait sur le passé. Je ne t'enverrais pas promener.

- Pourtant c'est toujours comme ça que tu as fonctionné, Granger.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne te suis plus !

- Laisse tomber… De toute façon, si tu refuses cette trêve, ne t'attends pas au moindre effort de ma part. Ce serait trop facile : pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à _moi_ de mériter ton amitié, comme tu dis ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire tous les efforts ? C'est toujours comme ça, de toute façon… la grande Miss Perfect, inatteignable dans sa tour d'ivoire ! »

Perplexe, Hermione ne songeait même plus à s'énerver. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas où il voulait en venir. Que lui reprochait-il, au juste ? Pourquoi la fixait-il avec cet air rancunier, comme si elle aurait dû se sentir coupable de quelque chose ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il nourrissait une rancœur envers elle, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi.

« Mais je…

- Tu sais quoi, Granger ? la coupa-t-il froidement. Réfléchis quand même bien à ma proposition, parce que tu aurais tout intérêt à l'accepter, vu qu'on va être amené à se voir encore plus, dans les prochaines semaines.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

De plus en plus perplexe, Hermione eut soudain la mauvaise impression qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup l'air narquois qu'arborait tout à coup Potter. C'était sûr : il allait lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Le Survivant n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

« Suite à tes… _exploits_ en cours de sport, Smith m'a chargé de te donner des cours de Vol. »

Aucune goutte de sang ne vint irriguer le cerveau de Hermione durant les dix secondes qui suivirent ces paroles. Puis :

« QUOI ?????????!

- Encore un peu et tu me déchirais les tympans. Mais je suis ravi de voir que la perspective de passer tant de temps avec moi suscite un tel enthousiasme.

- Je ne te crois pas ! De toute façon, Smith n'en a rien à faire de moi, pourquoi irait-il me trouver quelqu'un pour me donner des cours ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es un cas désespéré qui a déjà perturbé son cours deux fois, et qu'il commence à craindre que tu te tues en Vol ou que tu blesses quelqu'un d'autre ?

- S'il croit ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas ensorcelé mon balai, je…

- Tu quoi, Granger ? Sois un peu réaliste : tu es nulle, une vraie calamité, et même s'il n'y avait pas eu cet ensorcèlement, je suis sûre que tu nous aurais encore montré tes minables performances en matière de Vol. Tu n'en as donc pas marre que tout le monde se foute de ta gueule ? Tu n'as aucune fierté ou quoi ?

Hermione bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Il ne pourrait pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact pour une fois ?!

« Tu crois vraiment qu'en m'insultant, tu vas me faire changer d'avis ?!

- Je crois surtout qu'en te provocant un peu, tu vas peut-être te réveiller et réaliser qu'il devient plus qu'_urgent_ que tu réagisses et te mette sérieusement au Vol. Sérieusement, Granger, ça devient ridicule. »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison et cela l'énervait encore plus. Rien de tel que de vous faire dire vos quatre vérités par votre pire ennemi pour vous mettre en rogne. Surtout que Potter était aussi diplomate qu'un troll. Il aurait pu formuler tout cela de façon un peu plus délicate ! Ok, elle craignait en sport, mais était-il nécessaire de lui rappeler à quel point et avec des qualificatifs aussi dégradants ?! Non bien sûr, mais c'était Potter… Il ne prenait pas de gants, n'en avait jamais pris avec elle, et elle était sûre qu'il adorait ça. La voir humiliée et impuissante… obligée de lui demander de l'aide !

Mais après tout, pourquoi lui ? songea-t-elle soudainement. Certes, c'était un petit prodige du Quidditch, mais un autre que lui serait aussi bien qualifié pour lui enseigner les rudiments du Vol.

« Très bien, je vais le faire, Potter… mais certainement pas avec toi ! Je suis sûre que Smith ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je choisisse quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle suavement. »

Le Survivant afficha un grand sourire supérieur, comme s'il s'y attendait mais qu'il avait déjà trouvé une parade, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

« Bien pensé, Granger, ricana-t-il. Mais Smith a insisté pour que ce soit moi et personne d'autre. Apparemment, il ne fait pas confiance à grand monde, mais vu mon talent, il a l'air de me porter dans son cœur et il m'a choisi moi et moi seul. Il a ajouté que tu n'avais bien sûr pas ton mot à dire dans l'histoire, et que tu devrais plutôt te réjouir d'avoir un tel professeur. »

Il se rengorgea et ajouta :

« Ainsi, tu es liée à moi et inversement, que tu le veuilles ou non, Granger. Il va falloir t'y faire, parce que les leçons risquent de s'étaler sur un bon bout de temps, vu tout ce que tu as à apprendre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas inventé tout ça ? siffla Hermione en désespoir de cause.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à Smith. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'assurer qu'il t'accueillera chaleureusement bien entendu…

- Tu avais tout calculé, hein ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu avais bien préparé ton coup ! C'est toi qui as demandé à Smith de me donner des cours, n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins, s'il t'a demandé de le faire, tu n'as même pas eu la décence de refuser !

- Tu délires.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter. Je trouve étrange que tu sembles aussi réjoui à l'idée de me donner des cours, alors que tu devrais être aussi navré que moi. Donc je m'interroge : même si c'était bien Smith qui est venu te demander cela, pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusé ? Puisqu'il te porte si fort dans son cœur, il ne devrait pas t'en vouloir de refuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Démasqué, Harry grinça des dents. Il était tellement habitué à traîner avec des filles mononeuronées qu'il oubliait que Granger, elle, était assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Ou du moins une partie de ce qu'il mijotait. En tout cas elle avait raison : il s'était lui-même proposé à Smith pour lui donner des cours. Etant donné les antécédents de Granger, le professeur s'était empressé d'accepter, soulagé que le « boulet » qu'elle était soit pris en charge par un de ses meilleurs éléments. En revanche, il avait menti en affirmant que le prof avait exigé que lui seul donne des cours à la jeune fille. Mais même si jamais Granger décidait d'aller demander au prof un autre instructeur, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, car il était sûr que Smith l'enverrait balader. Il la méprisait et trouverait probablement culotté de sa part de venir demander l'aide d'un autre que Potter alors que ce dernier, un étudiant talentueux, se proposait _si gentiment_ de l'aider.

De même, il n'avait pas peur qu'elle parvienne à annuler ces cours particuliers : il était certain que Smith lui ordonnerait de s'y plier car cela ne pourrait être que bon pour elle.

Mais pourquoi vouloir donner à tout prix des cours de Vol à Granger ? La raison était simple : c'était un excellent moyen de mettre en œuvre son plan de séduction. De tels cours allaient nécessiter des rapprochements physiques, et ce serait bien le diable si Granger ne se mettait pas à ressentir au moins une petite étincelle d'attirance pour lui.

Pfff… quand il pensait qu'il était obligé de la _piéger_ pour la séduire, alors que la plupart des filles se jetaient à son cou sans qu'il ne demande rien ! La piéger ! Décidément, cette nana avait vraiment un problème.

« Alors, Potter ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusé de me donner des cours ? insista Hermione comme il ne répondait pas. »

Se ressaisissant, le jeune homme réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité : _pour mieux pouvoir te séduire, mon enfant !_ Cela faisait un peu trop grand méchant loup contre Petit chaperon rouge… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déguiser la vérité.

Il prit son air le plus sérieux et expliqua :

« Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je voulais vraiment la faire, cette trêve. Ce n'était pas une _lubie_, comme tu as dit. J'y avais vraiment réfléchi, et je m'étais dit que ce serait une bonne chose si pour commencer, je t'aidais avec le Vol. Donc je suis allé voir le prof de sport et tu connais la suite… Oui, je t'ai menti, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a demandé… je ne voulais pas que tu saches la vérité parce que je pensais que tu serais furieuse que je prenne une telle initiative… Et j'avais raison : tu es furax.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire avaler ça ? Que tu voulais faire une trêve depuis quelques temps déjà alors qu'on n'arrête pas de se disputer dans l'appart' ?

- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas. Pourquoi pourtant crois-tu que j'ai fait en sorte de me débarrasser de Lisbeth tout à l'heure ? C'était parce que je voulais te parler en tête à tête, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, en entrant ici. J'avais déjà dans l'idée de te parler de cette trêve, mais tu m'as agressé avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je pensais que tu accepterais la trêve, et qu'ensuite il serait plus facile de te parler des cours de Vol. Malheureusement, tu ne fais jamais les choses comme tout le monde… ou comme je les avais prévues. »

Hermione sourit fugitivement, à demi flattée par sa dernière remarque qu'elle prenait pour un compliment, venant de lui. Encouragé par ce sourire bien qu'éclair, Harry poursuivit :

« C'est toi-même qui me disais tout à l'heure que je devais te montrer mes bonnes intentions par des actes. Le fait de prendre sur mon temps de loisirs le temps de te donner des cours particuliers, c'est plutôt un acte de bonne volonté, non ? »

Hésitante, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle ne savait plus trop que penser tout à coup.

« Je veux vraiment cette trêve, Granger. J'en ai plus que marre de me bagarrer à longueur de temps avec toi, maintenant qu'on vit dans le même appart'. Alors réfléchis bien à tout ça.

- De toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne pourrai pas échapper à ces cours… maugréa-t-elle, une teinte d'amertume dans la voix.

- C'est vrai, Smith ne serait plus d'accord pour qu'on revienne sur cette décision, ça l'arrange beaucoup trop… En tout cas, il ne va pas falloir qu'on tarde.

- Tarde à quoi ?

- A commencer tes cours particuliers. Crois-moi, on a du pain sur la planche. Je propose de commencer dès ce soir.

- Tu plaisantes ?!

- Pas du tout. Je te rappelle que Smith m'a donné le feu vert pour te donner des cours supplémentaires, et cela fait de moi ton instructeur particulier, ce qui signifie que JE décide des horaires et que tu devras t'y conformer.

- Tu te crois dans un camp militaire ou quoi ? Je devrai t'appeler Sergent ? »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de relever la plaisanterie et se contenta de conclure :

« Retrouve-moi ce soir à dix-neuf heures au terrain de Quidditch pour ta première leçon. Et ne sois pas en retard ! »

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Remarque : dans le chapitre précédent, Harry n'était pas encore allé parler à Schmidt, il voulait simplement proposer à Granger de lui donner des cours de Vol en espérant qu'elle dise oui car sinon elle risque d'avoir des notes déplorables (or on sait à quel point elle le supporterait mal !). Là, il a eu l'idée d'aller carrément voir le prof (histoire que Granger ne puisse pas refuser) après la démonstration que Granger était vraiment un cas désespéré (alors que le balai était ensorcelé grâce à lui).

J'espère que tout est clair pour vous (surtout la fin) : en gros, Harry voulait à la base lui proposer une trêve (c'est pour ça qu'il se débarrasse de Lisbeth et va avec Granger dans leur appart') et croyait qu'elle allait accepter (comme elle en a vraiment marre de leurs disputes). Il comptait ensuite lui parler des cours particuliers (en disant que ça faisait en quelque sorte partie de la trêve). Sauf que ça n'est pas vraiment allé comme il se l'imaginait…

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ces DEUX chapitres (cadeau de la maison !) et que vous patienterez jusqu'à juin pour le suivant (cause d'examen…).

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews car je poste ces deux chapitres avant de prendre mon train pour la fac, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (si vous voulez être sûr d'avoir une réponse, envoyez-moi un mail ou une review en privé). Donc que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer pour me donner votre avis !!

Bisou tout le monde !

Leera H.


End file.
